Hard Love
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was always kept within her father's estate. Until her father comes home after losing everything. A powerful family comes and she makes her escape only to be caught and handed to the son NaruHina (Rated M) A rewrite from original! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello I decided to give this story more attention and to rewrite it hopefully it will be better than the original so there will be changes to the story but I feel for the better. Also this story is classed as AU, and characters will be out of character. Any further Author notes will be at the end and hopefully I will be able to answer specific reviews after each chapter please enjoy :-)**

 **Warning :- Rated M for a reason will contain errors in punctuation and grammar.**

 **Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters in this story belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 1 The beginning**

The harsh cold of the winter winds felt bitter against her soft skin, making the girl in question shiver inside her large over sized coat. She had to get out of the estate the huge prestine building with elaborately decorated furnishings that screamed filthy rich was her prison.

Apart from the servants that catered to her every whim even though it was not necessarily needed was her only other companionship. What should normally be a happy family home enviroment, was in reality cold, emotionless and terribly lonely.

Days which had turned into weeks had passed her by, being kept within the confines of her family home, constantly watched over and anything unusual would be immediately reported to her governess and then to the man that was called her father. Not once did her father hold a conversation with her or had he ever accompanied her with his presence at the large dining table where the family meals was served. Normally a small place on one side was perfectly set up for the young girl to take her place and eat the meals provided for her always alone and in silence.

Hinata would try multiple times to reach out to the many maids that worked many hours within the estate but most of them answered her with just a one worded conversation, or just blatantly ignored her she hated her life held with constant restriction.

Today was no different to any other day apart from the fact that she had to get fresh air in her lungs, feeling herself kept inside the many walls of the estate for far to long. She would rather be outside in the beautiful landscape gardens that brought tranquility to her troubled heart. Taking in the beautiful array of flowers in multitudes of various different colours took her mind of things and brought her brief enjoyment to a lonely life she was constantly living.

She had been in the gardens for hours not really taking any sort of notice to the time not realising that the cold winter skies was gradually growing dark. Finally taking notice as the harsh winds blew against her she finally relented into going back inside her so called home that was in reality her prison.

When she entered inside it was deathly silent not a sound could be heard the usual slight banging and movement within the large kitchens could be heard but it was strangely quiet. Taking the short walk to the dining hall where she would always have food prepared remained empty which confused her greatly but she hasn't had much of an appetite so she made her way towards the grand oak staircase towards her room.

Whilst she was walking up the stairs she realised she hadn't encountered any of the many maids that constantly roamed the long halls and rooms. This in turn confused her and put her on edge, what was going on? Making it into her room she removed her oversized coat and began to undress quickly entering her walk in shower.

A good fifteen minutes had passed as she stepped out of the shower wrapping herself with a fluffy white towel as she dried her hair with another. Heading to her chest of drawers she put on her night dress then out of habit looked out of her large windows seeing a familiar limousine driving quickly towards the entrance. She watched with bated breath as her father had quickly got out of the car with his usual advisor trailing quickly behind him.

The sounds of a hushed conversation could be heard as she leaned over the wooden balcony trying in vain to listen to the conversation below.

"When do you think they will get here?" The familiar voice of her father asked in urgency

"I'm not sure sir, but it appears they will arrive here very soon, after all the drama they caused at the meeting and with the elders especially we of course left in the midst of it " The other voice answered nervously.

"I can't believe it... that bastard and his underhanded methods just taking everything that I own and now proclaiming it as his makes me sick" Her father hissed in fury that shocked her to the core.

"I know sir, but what about your daughter?" The other voice questioned

"What about her? She is useless to me anyhow...now that I am completely ruined the council of elders will have my head for this as it is" Her father growled.

She stood gripping the varnished wood tears falling down her pale cheeks at her fathers apparent love for her which didn't really shock her. But the reality of what she had just overheard worried her greatly, did her father just say he lost everything? What was going to happen to her now?

The sounds of drawers being opened and closed loudly could be heard as they was obviously gathering documents most probably money her father had always kept hidden in the family safe inside his large office. Feeling panicked she ran towards her room gathering as much as she possibly needed to leave this place that was her home and prison.

Searching through her now darkened room she had just gathered the bare essentials and her late mothers necklace that she held dear. She wondered whether she would go with her father or whether she should leave on her own. But where could she go? Going to one of her cabinets she searched and found a bank book that had been opened for her when she was a child she was now of a certain age where she could withdraw the amount she had but knew she would be penniless until the morning.

Her heart clenched as she heard the sounds of a few cars coming down towards the house that made her scared stiff not knowing what was happening anymore. The sound of desperation and fear could clearly be heard from downstairs the voice of her father clearly evident shouting orders that contained fear and laced with anger made her completely terrified at what was to come.

Three cars pulled up at the entrance as a few figures got out of each car all limousines blocking any potential escape from anyone. She carefully grabbed her bag as she silently walked towards the balcony once more, making sure she never made a sound as she listened intently to what was going on.

The sounds of the front door being forced open made her jump. The sounds of multiple footsteps entered inside the elegant hall as the voices she heard was new and threatening she was too scared to glance over the railing to see who these strange voices belonged to, so she remained hidden in the shadows to frightened to breathe in case they noticed her.

" What the hell is going on here!...How dare you just barge into my home like this!" Her father shouted

"Whose house?...You have nothing now Hiashi. You lost everything because of your greed, even the elders of your beloved clan have washed their hands with you" the strangers voice could be heard stating in a threatening way.

"I am just gathering my personal belongings you have everything else of mine" Hiashi hissed.

"Of course...so do tell me what is it your taking?" The same voice asked.

"I..I..its none of your business what I am taking" Hiashi protested.

"Is it now...Kakashi" The voice commanded

She heard the sound of someone moving towards her father and some scuffling took place that made her tremble in fear.

"H-How dare you...unhand me at once" Hiashi protested.

"So you thought you could hold out on me you arrogant bastard?" The voice of the stranger was now angry

She heard the sound of someone being punched and kicked with the person being attacked groaning in pain, trembling with fear she moved towards the banister peering over carefully and hoping that no one would notice her presence. She saw a group of men just their backs. She noticed a man with gravity defying hair that seemed to lean to one side. His hair was grey and half of his lower face wore a mask. He was holding her father that was now dangling where he had been beaten up his blood dripping down his face.

She covered her mouth in shock and was petrified as she slowly backed away. The sounds of items being thrown around and being searched thoroughly alerted her that she should make her escape whilst she still could without being noticed. The sounds of more groaning made her stop in her tracks as her father seemed to come back to reality.

"So tell me what else are you hiding Hiashi?" The voice began to question

"F..Fuck you Minato" Her father defiantly answered.

"No need to tell me this place will be thoroughly searched...take this bastard and his follower and get rid of him will you" The same man commanded.

Hinata felt her heart stop as she couldn't breath to fearful to stay any longer she made her way to one of the guest rooms knowing that there was a possible escape route that would take her to safety. She didn't have time to grab her oversized coat completely forgetting her inappropriate attire as she was currently changing when the strangers had arrived.

Silently she crept towards the guest room in particular heading straight for the large window that always remained unlocked by the maids in question as she quickly opened the large windows hoping that no one would notice her escape.

oOoOo

"What the hell is going on here!...How dare you just barge into my home like this!" Hiashi shouted as he watched around twenty men enter inside his home recognising a few of them instantly.

"Whose house?...You have nothing now Hiashi. You lost everything because of your greed, even the elders of your beloved clan have washed their hands with you!" A blonde haired man stated.

Hiashi stood before the crowd of men staring in particularly at the blonde man named Minato who was surrounded by his entourage. Part of him wished he had never signed that deal all those years ago to spite the man in front of him. Hiashi cast a glance at the other blonde in the room who had been watching everything intently. A dark haired boy roughly the same age stood beside him all their eyes solely on him.

"I am just gathering my personal belongings you have everything else of mine" Hiashi hissed in retaliation.

"Of course...so do tell me what is it your taking?" The blonde man asked his eyes now narrowing considerably

"I..I..its none of your business what I am taking" Hiashi protested nervously to the question as he held the bag stuffed with money and documents from his safe he had in his office.

"Is it now...Kakashi" The blonde named Minato ordered.

One of his men began to approach he had seen him before always at Minato's side along with another man with dark spiky hair that suddenly grabbed him whilst the man named Kakashi took the bag from his hands as he passed it casually to Minato who then proceeded to check inside.

Hiashi swallowed nervously as Minato eyed the large bag of money all bunched together inside along with documents on various bank accounts and properties aground the elemental countries.

"H-How dare you...unhand me at once" Hiashi protested feeling extremely vulnerable.

Minato casually sealed up the bag passing it to another of his men his facial expression changed instantly as his blue eyes glared at him.

"So you thought you could hold out on me you arrogant bastard?" Minato stated his tone of voice laced with venom as he gave the signal to one of his men the one named Kakashi.

The dark haired man immediately grabbed him in a vice grip, as the other man began to hit him hard in the face and stomach as the other held him in place the blows to his face made him pass out as he was still being beaten making his surroundings go dark for what seemed like forever.

By the time he awoke he was still being held firmly no longer being beaten as the blonde man who had took everything away from him stood over him, his blue eyes contained bitterness and rage. All he could do was groan from the pain that his body now contained as he felt something wet dripping down his face knowing it had to be his blood.

"So tell me what else are you hiding Hiashi?" Minato asked expecting him to obediently answer which he was adamant he wouldn't.

"F..Fuck you Minato" He finally answered spitting blood from his mouth.

The blonde man looked at him in disgust as his men either smirked or looked on emotionless at the now fallen Hyuga clan leader. Minato smirked as he lit a cigarette taking a few drags then bending down towards the beat up man blowing the second hand smoke in his face.

"No need to tell me, this place will be thoroughly searched...take this bastard and his follower and get rid of them will you" Minato ordered

A group of men grabbed Hiashi and dragged him out of the house taking the nervous wreck that was his advisor with him both now empty handed.

"Alright boys search this place see what else he kept hidden." Minato ordered

"Hey dad this is boring can we go now?" The other blonde that looked like a younger version of Minato asked his father.

"Listen Naruto you will be taking over from me in future you are old enough now to learn the ropes so pay attention will you. You too Sasuke" Minato continued.

The blonde smiled at his son as he ruffled his hair then began to enter the already trashed office that a few of his men was now gathering up in case it was important as he then helped himself to the drink cabinet pouring out a glass of whisky. Taking a seat in the large leather chair he looked at his son that glanced around the room with Sasuke at his side. The sound of rushing footsteps came into the room alerting everyone inside.

"Um...Minato...it seems we have a situation" One of his men named Genma stated.

"What is it Genma?" Minato asked.

"It appears Hiashi had someone here it looks like he had a daughter and she has managed to escape" Genma responded.

"What!?" Minato asked surprised

Genma handed him a framed picture that contained a recent picture of a beautiful girl that had the same familiar eyes that made Minato look on surprised.

"She escaped?" Minato repeated still in shock

"Yes sir"

"Everyone look for her now and bring her here now." Minato ordered as his eyes remained in the picture.

"Naruto, Sasuke you two look for her too it seems the girl is around your age make sure she doesn't escape" Minato ordered

"Fine dad leave it to us we will find her won't we teme" Naruto exclaimed with a smirk as Sasuke nodded I'm agreement leaving the room quickly.

"Your full of surprises aren't you Hiashi, I thought you told me your daughter died?" Minato whispered revealing a slight smirk as he kept his gaze on the picture.

oOoOo

The freezing cold temperatures tore through her already numbed body that was struggling to keep up the fast pace of her escape. Running with all her might through the vast woodland acres of land that belonged to her family, was now and forever someone else's.

Still in shock at what had took place through her fathers many back handed dealings the conversation she heard was terrifying to her, that she had to escape so she climbed out of the window jumping to the nearest tree branch like a leap of unquestionable faith, then climbed down and made a run for it leaving everything else apart from her rucksack behind.

She suddenly realised that she was now in a thin material nighty that came to her mid thighs with just her panties underneath and no bra, her bare feet upon the rough ground encountering dead twigs, branches and plant life that pulled and snagged at her nightwear and pale skin. She was terrified, and exhausted but fear kept her going, kept her from stopping even though her legs and muscles and lungs screamed at her to stop and rest.

Her name was Hinata Hyuga, the only child to Hiashi after her mother died when she was but four years of age due to illness. She was happy back then, being with her mother who loved her dearly although an only child her mother always showered her with love and kindness and was the most beautiful woman she had ever known. But after her mother died she was alone her father never there for her, never allowing her outside of the estate she was schooled at home but the best teachers but now she had nothing and no one to call family but herself.

Her heart broke into two when her father all but branded her useless did he ever love her like any normal father should? What had her father been doing up till now? Who had he been involved with, what she had heard and witnessed briefly terrified her as she knew that who her father dealt with must be powerful crime lords and that her fate was now sealed if they had discovered her being there.

Tears began to escape each of her eyes pushing her body through the bitter cold of night through the pitch darkness not having a clue in where she was running too. Her fathers estate was situated far out from anywhere without any surrounding neighbours, and she didn't own a mobile phone she had no one to contact. She had no friends, no family, nothing and was too busy trying to get to a safe place away from those men away from her no good father who at this point could be dead.

Hinata was panting hard as she tripped on one of the many twigs landing painfully hard upon the freezing cold floor, her arms and legs was numb from the bitter cold as she tried to push her already exhausted body back up to her feet. Only her heartbeat that was pounding hard could be heard along with the howling wind against the trees. Hinata closed her eyes briefly feeling the sting from her tears flow from her tear stained face, red puffy eyes desperately wanting to awake from this terrifying nightmare she had now found herself in.

Distant sounds of running could be heard by multiple pairs of legs along with unfamiliar voices that frightened Hinata they had discovered she was there and had escaped much to her horror. Quickly pushing her already agonized body to its limits she got up and continued to run as fast and as quietly as she possibly could away from her many persuers.

The voices was getting closer Hinata wanted to scream in frustration knowing she was going to be captured by them any minute now. The snapping of twigs comfirmed her suspicions as paranoia entered her thoughts, her thin nighty caught on one of the trees as she frantically pulled herself away from the trees grasp that was holding her back from freedom.

Turning her head quickly, she faced the direction of the sound of foot steps fast approaching where she was, she began frantically pulling herself free from the trees grasp but to no avail. She silently chanted the word 'No' and 'Please' like a mantra of silent prayers hoping that by kami's good grace she would be free to continue her escape from her pursuers clutches.

Once again the frantic pulling by her trembling hands managed to tear her nighty away from the branch of the large tree that held up precious minutes of her time and distance from the now emerging figures of at least two men that her widened lilac eyes could just make out.

Both figures emerged from the shadows and both of them stopped, immediately noticing the pale beauty of the Hyuga girl up against the tree. Her long slender pale legs glowed with the moonlight along with the rest of her body that was now up against the thick large bark of a tree completely terrified and frozen in fear.

oOoOo

His father had brought him along stating that he had business to take care of and that he should accompany him to learn the ropes, as he will take over the business one day when his father steps down. Being curious he went along with his father arriving at a large estate far out from anywhere else most of all the apparent servants had been dismissed earlier that morning according to his father discussing the matter with Kakashi and Obito as he quietly listened along with Sasuke who was not only his best friend and right hand man but was like his brother as well.

Apparently the estate belonged to a business man that was also a leader of the main branch of a prestigious clan named Hiashi Hyuga. Who had signed a deal with his family many years ago to help his business when it went through financial difficulties. But had not been keeping his end of the bargain failing to repay the mounting debts owed and was getting careless in other dodgy dealings with other businesses namely the planned take over with a company called Taisagan industries.

His father was one of the most powerful men in fire country running legal and illegal businesses throughout the many villages and elemental countries his father's name was Minato Namikaze. Also known as the yellow flash, he was proud of his father and wanted to be just like him.

He followed his father along with the many men he had working for him that all thought the world of his father and they was all like one huge happy family. It didn't take long as a few of the guys forced their way through the door that revealed a very large elegant hall way with lavish furnishings decorated throughout. Within minutes a man with long brown hair and white eyes that contained shock and festering anger within began shouting as the large posse of people stood around the hall with his father, Kakashi and Obito walking towards him.

This wasn't new to Naruto, he had accompanied his father like this before always taking pride in his fathers methods in not going easy on those that have wronged him and his family. Naruto remained with Sasuke and the other guys watching everything intently.

He watched his father as he addressed the nervous looking man who was clutching g a large bag that appeared to be heavy and stiffed to full capacity. Kakashi and Obito under his fathers orders approached the man who tried to attempt escape but was caught easily then began to struggle as Kakashi took the large bag and handed it to his father that took no time in opening it and looking inside.

The bag was filled with stacks of prestine crisp bank notes of money and documents of importance, the look on his fathers face said it all and Naruto knew that his father's mood began to darken. The silent order was given with just a look of his blue eyes that Kakashi and Obito had understood perfectly. Obito held the man in place as Kakashi began to attack the defenceless man for trying to pull a fast one on his father.

The man groaned in pain as blood covered his entire face, he wasn't unconscious for very long as he began to come back to the grim reality before him.

"So tell me what else are you hiding Hiashi?" His father demanded looking at the fallen and bloodied man without a care but with utter disgust and anger.

"F..Fuck you Minato" He finally answered spitting blood from his mouth, now looking defeated and broken but his pride still remained defiant.

The blonde man looked at him in disgust as everyone either smirked or looked on emotionless at the now fallen Hyuga clan leader. His father smirked as he lit a cigarette taking a few drags then bending down towards the beat up man blowing the second hand smoke in his face.

"No need to tell me, this place will be thoroughly searched...take this bastard and his follower and get rid of them will you" His father ordered.

A few of the men standing in the back came forward dragging the beaten up man and his scared stiff assistant and removed them from the estate completely to where he wasn't really sure but he didn't really give a shit, by the looks of it the man thoroughly deserved it.

"Alright boys search this place see what else he kept hidden." His father ordered

Naruto watched as everyone scattered individually searching the large estate for anything that could be of importance. He himself was feeling board and wanted to go off with Sasuke to one of the many clubs back in Konoha.

"Hey dad this is boring can we go now?" He asked feeling hopeful.

"Listen Naruto you will be taking over from me in future you are old enough now to learn the ropes so pay attention will you. You too Sasuke" His father answered seruously.

He groaned as his father came towards him with a warm smile then he ruffled his hair as he walked passed him and began to enter the already trashed office that a few of the guys was now gathering up in case it was important. He followed his father inside watching as his father then helped himself to the drink cabinet pouring out a glass of whisky. Then taking a seat in the large leather chair.

Naruto immediately noticed his father who was now gazing at him that made him subconsciously look around the room with Sasuke t-at was stood right by his side. He was about to ask his father some questions when the sound of rushing footsteps came into the room alerting everyone inside.

"Um...Minato...it seems we have a situation" One of the men named Genma stated.

"What is it Genma?" His father asked.

"It appears Hiashi had someone here it looks like he had a daughter and she has managed to escape" Genma responded.

"What!?" His father asked stunned.

Naruto began to grow curious as he saw Genma holding a framed picture that he handed over to his father quickly he wondered who it could be as his fathers eyes widened even further.

"She escaped?" He repeated still in shock

"Yes sir" Genma nervously answered.

"Everyone look for her now and bring her here now." His father ordered as his eyes remained on the picture.

Naruto wondered who was in the picture and was starting to grow curious on what this girl looked like and wanted to see the picture for himself.

"Naruto, Sasuke you two look for her too, it seems the girl is around your age make sure she doesn't escape" His father ordered that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Fine dad leave it to us we will find her won't we teme" He exclaimed with a growing smirk as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto quickly left the room along with Sasuke who was just as curious to see who this girl was. Both of them was now outside of the estate looking over the many acres of land that surrounded them wondering where the girl could of ran off.

"Where do you think she would of ran off to teme?" Naruto asked his dark haired best friend who was scanning the area.

"Lets head to the back of the property, I doubt she would of escaped from the front in case she was spotted" Sasuke replied

Naruto nodded seeing the sense in that and could feel his growing g excitement at finally doing something other than standing still and watching events take place it was too boring. They located the open window that was not far from a large tree that aided her in her escape as Sasuke began to scan the woodland that covered the back of the estate past the perfectly maintained gardens.

"Come on dobe...I think she must be somewhere in there" Sasuke stated as Naruto looked to where his friend was pointing too.

"Fine lets go hunting" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as his friend rolled his eyes at the stupid reply.

The woodland was plenty as the moon was full the only real source of light to the complete darkness the area held. They could gear the rest of his fathers men shout orders as they searched other areas but both of them was confident she had come this way. Naruto wondered what this girl looked like if she was anything like her father then he would enjoy seeing her brought down to size especially if her attitude was like any spoilt rich girl they encountered.

It didn't take long for them both to notice that there was a figure struggling out in the distance the white of the clothing stood out amongst the shadows of the tree as they both had smirks on their faces as they began to slowly approach her. Seeing the figure of a girl stood with her back up against the tree trunk, the flinch of her trembling body that was just wearing a thin nighty amused Naruto greatly, with each step he took getting closer to the frightened girl before him.

Panicked she tried to make a run for it. Her long pale slender legs began to move as he himself began to give chase watching in amazement as her petite body tried to outrun him, but to no avail as he grabbed her arm with his hand grasping it tightly causing her to scream "P-Please let me go!" Her voice was soft to his ears as he abruptly turned her around to face him pushing her up against one of the many trees still holding her arm within his grasp. Her breathless panting along with silent pleas to let her go fell on death ears as he looked at her closely.

Naruto was completely stunned the young woman before him was breathtakingly beautiful, her pale skin glowed with the moonlight upon her loose tendrils of her hair that was cascading past her shoulders down to her mid waist where it had fallen from the loosely tied up hairstyle she had before. His deep blue eyes looked down upon her parted pink lips and lilac pupiless eyes that looked upon him petrified, looking further down upon her attire noticing that she was wearing a thin nighty that just covered her backside but noticing immediately the large chest she pocessed her hardened nipples clearly showing through the thin material.

"It seems that your freezing cold" Naruto spoke, noticing her skin was like ice prompting him to remove his orange and black jacket and placing it over the startled Hyuga.

"Come on lets go you had better behave!" he spoke with authority to her. The frightened girl tried to struggle but with his grip tightening around her she bowed her head in defeat. Clearly noticing that the blonde in front of her would never release his firm grip upon her arm and proceeded to be pulled along with him as his friend watched on in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

The journey back was far quicker than expected and was in complete silence as they neared the familiar entrance to her home. Hinata briefly stopped but was pulled relentlessly by the blonde still holding her tightly. Hinata was beyond scared as the many eyes of complete strangers looked up in her with wide eyes.

Hinata once more tried in vain to struggle but the blonde man turned his eyes the deepest blue in colour that easily told her not to continue. Hinata was pulled into her fathers office that currently had another small group of men she had never seen before inside. Her eyes widened when she saw another man sat down on her fathers leather chair he looked exactly like the one holding her but older.

The older blonde looked up as his deep blue eyes looked upon her they were slightly widened then returned to normal as he just kept looking at her.

"I see you two found her, good job Naruto, Sasuke" The man stated.

Hinata swallowed nervously she could feel her body trembling wildly at being in front of these men who from what she had seen looked dangerous to her she wondered what would now happen to her now she was in their hands.

"So what do we have here...I take it your the only daughter of Hiashi?" The elder blonde asked his voice was soft and gentle but she instantly knew it was the voice from before.

Hinata who looked with frightened eyes immediately nodded her head she was to terrified to answer vocally to this man in front of her afraid what the retaliation would be once she had confirmed his question. Minato could see the fear in her lilac tinted eyes and wondered why Hiashi had kept her hidden as most of the family had thought she was dead.

"Whats your name?" He gently asked the terrified girl who he had noticed his son had a firm grip of

Her soft looking lips parted slowly as the bottom trembled slightly he could see the unshed tears gather within her eyes. She was strikingly beautiful it made him wonder if such beauty that stood trembling before him was actually a result from Hiashi's loins.

"H-Hinata..." She softly answered with a nervous stutter.

"Hmm, a very pretty name it suits you...I wonder what I should do with you?" Minato began to think. He looked at his son that seemed troubled by his question.

"Genma" Minato stated

"Yes sir?"

"Gather this girls belongings will you, take a few of the guys with you, make sure you get her clothes and any personal items" Minato casually ordered.

Genma smirked slightly as he left the room shouting a few names to follow him up the stairs towards to her room. Hinata wondered what was going to happen as tears began to fall down her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by most of the men in the room including Sasuke and Naruto.

"I think your much to valuable to let go Hinata...so for now you will come back with us do you understand" Minato stated leaving no room for objection.

Hinata numbly nodded her head far too upset to answer, her tears kept falling it didn't take to long for her to collapse completely to the ground stunning everyone present.

"What the..." Minato asked as he watched his son immediately tend to her noticing immediately that the girl had fainted.

"Whats wrong with her?" Naruto asked a hint of concern was evident in his voice.

"It seems it has been too much for her to take in. Lets get back home I need to follow up on some calls and find out why Hiashi kept her hidden." Minato stated to the room as his son picked the unconscious girl up holding her bridal style much to Minato's amusement.

"This is unexpected though so I'm not sure what to do with her long term?" Minato stated

Naruto glanced at his father his eyes didn't hide the emotions he held within them that surprised Minato who had never seen his son show this side of him for quite some time that he had forgotten.

"Hmm...Naruto...I will let you decide on what you want to do with her, shall I give her to you?" Minato asked curious to see what his son would do.

Naruto stiffened slightly at his fathers question and subconsciously held the girl closer to him that confused him but shocked everyone present including his best friend.

"I...I..don't know...l-let me take her then father that is if I have your permission?" Naruto calmly answered.

The room was completely silent as everyone inside was completely stunned by the young man's reply. Even Minato wasn't expecting his answer so suddenly and took a bit of time to answer back.

"If that's what you want son...then I don't see why not" Minato replied still shocked at his sons apparent interest in the girl he was holding.

"Kakashi I want you to instruct the others to keep this place secured until I put it on the market or decide otherwise. Also please instruct Genma to bring the girls belongings back to our place."

"Of course Sensei" Kakashi responded leaving to find the man in question.

"Obito...get the car ready were ready to leave now by the looks of things." Noticing his sons apparent desire to now leave.

"Hai sensei" Obito answered as he left immediately to get the car ready for their departure.

Minato finished his drink grabbing the large stuffed bag full of money as he lit another cigerette taking a few drags of the nicotine cancer stick inhaling the smoke into his lungs enjoying the moment as he exhaled the grey smoke through his nose.

"Come on then boys lets go home" Minato announced leaving his other group of men to gather the boxes of paper work to bring back when finished.

Naruto and Sasuke followed after him with the blonde holding the girl tightly within his arms with an amused Sasuke looking on. They each entered inside the large luxurious car that was pulled up ready and waiting for them. Naruto who kept her firmly close to his chest entered behind his father keeping her on his lap looking down at her sleeping gave briefly then looking out of the window.

He could feel the questioning glances from his best friend and the slight smirk ghosting his lips that made Naruto start to get angry at the thought he was so transparent. He could see the surprised faces on everyone when he decided to have the girl. To be honest he was surprised to self at his own admittance on the subject of the dark haired beauty that was now in his arms sleeping softly.

The car began to start as soon as Kakashi and Obito entered, then began to drive away from the large estate. The silent ride home began to become unbearable as Naruto could feel the many eyes staring at him and the beautiful girl in his arms. And boy was she beautiful, he had never seen such beautiful features in a girl before.

Of course the girls like Sakura who he used to chase around was pretty but her face was nothing compared to the girl he had in his arms which when he first saw her left him completely stunned. He couldn't let this girl escape that was evident in his possessive actions back at the estate tBat he knew his father could see right through him even Sasuke had raised eyebrows.

What was wrong with him?...

 **A/N:- Hello I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as you have noticed I have rewritten this chapter almost completely! I have made it longer and I have changed this story from before that I feel and hopefully you will all agree will be better? But I will have to see your responses in your reviews. I am now going to work on the next few chapters on this story will update as I finish them :-)**

 **Till next time thank you for your patience xx cc**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Hello to my many readers, and followers of this story more Author notes at the end of this chapter :-)**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Warnings:- This story is Rated M. Please note that this story will have dark elements throughout if this doesn't appeal to you then please don't continue reading not all stories will be fluffy and rainbows so please keep in mind of that when and if you choose to remain reading! Will contain errors in punctuation and grammar.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The beginning part 2**

 **From previous Chapter...**

 _Naruto and Sasuke followed after him with the blonde holding the girl tightly within his arms with an amused Sasuke looking on. They each entered inside the large luxurious car that was pulled up ready and waiting for them. Naruto who kept her firmly close to his chest entered behind his father, keeping her on his lap whilst looking down at her sleeping then diverting his gaze out of the window._

 _He could feel the questioning glances from his best friend and the slight smirk ghosting his lips that made Naruto start to get angry at the thought that he must be so transparent. He could see the surprised faces on everyone when he decided to have the girl. To be honest he was surprised himself at his own admittance on the subject of the dark haired beauty that was now in his arms sleeping softly._

 _The car began to start as soon as Kakashi and Obito entered, then began to drive away from the large estate. The silent ride home began to become unbearable as Naruto could feel the many eyes staring at him and the beautiful girl in his arms. And boy was she beautiful, he had never seen such beautiful features in a girl before._

 _Of course the girls like Sakura who he used to chase around was pretty but her face was nothing compared to the girl he had in his arms which, when he first saw her left him completely stunned. He couldn't let this girl escape that was evident in his possessive actions back at the estate. He knew his father could see right through him even Sasuke had raised eyebrows._

 _What was wrong with him?..._

oOoOo

The journey back to Konoha seemed to drag to Naruto. The questionable glances towards him had seemed to subside for now at least as his father began talking to Kakashi and Obito with Sasuke remaining quiet most probably wondering what was wrong with him and his attitude to the girl within his arms.

The familiar landmarks relieved him as he knew it wouldn't be long until they were back at their house, that was just further out of the village. His father preferred his privacy so he made sure their home was just outside of the leaf village to keep prying eyes out of his family affairs. His inner thoughts was currently stuck on the girl in his arms and when he found her in the woodland.

When he first saw her up against that tree his thoughts was simply to detain her. So of course he gave chase once she tried to run from him. But when he got a good look at her he was speechless. Her eyes wasn't like her fathers, they had a beautiful hint of lilac within them, both of her eyes was open wide in fear, like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast moving car the look she had overwhelmed him.

"P-Please...l-let me g-go" He heard her gentle pleas that he ignored still looking at her beautiful features.

He felt something within him snap, he just knew that there was something about her that was making him confused. When she tried to struggle against him, he felt a primal urge to subdue her like she belonged to him and him alone. Naruto could feel the constant tremble of her entire body and the quiet whimpering hadn't gone unnoticed by him either, as he felt her soft skin that was ice cold to touch.

He couldn't stop his eyes that roamed the wondrous curves that she possessed within her short night dress. The material looked wafer thin and clearly showed her large breasts she had, her hardened nipples visably poking through, that made his loins begin to stir. Naruto had to grit his teeth to control his inner urges from just devouring her on site. He could see the frightened look on her and felt slightly guilty but on the other hand he felt elation somehow.

Taking off his black and orange jacket he made sure that she was wrapped warm especially her upper half not wanting his fathers men to see what this beauty possessed. Making sure he had a firm hold of her so that she wouldn't escape his clutches. Pulling her along he could see his best friend watching him curiously and the slight smirk upon his face that he chose to ignore as they took her back to his father.

The journey back the way they came was filled with silence apart from the quiet sobs of the girl that seemed to captivate him as he tried to register what was going on within himself. Sasuke was also strangely silent guessing that he needed time to think. Once they was outside the house he noticed the girl had stopped glancing slightly at her as did Sasuke.

The fear within her eyes irked him somehow as he pulled her along with him. Entering inside he immediately noticed everyone of his fathers men taking in the appearance of the girl and that made him slightly annoyed that they was blatantly staring at her.

The familiar office where his father was currently situated made the girl petrified as she once more stopped to frightened to take another step. Naruto wondered if she had seen the way Kakashi had beaten her father, following his fathers orders and could understand her hesitancy at going inside. But once more he pulled her inside with him with Sasuke again trailing behind.

Naruto didn't really listen to the conversation apart from when his father asked for her name which made his interest peak. Her fear evident as her bottom lip trembled as her soft voice told them all her name which she stuttered out. Naruto thought it was cute for some reason which he tried to shake off that feeling immediately.

When she collapsed on to the floor he felt overwhelming panic rise within him that obviously showed to the others that knew him in the room. The obvious looks from his father said it all that made even himself wonder what was up with him. When he found himself already gathering the petite girl in his arms and felt relief that the girl had only just fainted.

But what had made him want the girl? His father did state that she was now his what did it mean? He was to confused he wasn't always the brightest one amongst his friends and family. Still deep in his thoughts he realised that the car had now stopped and was now outside his house.

oOoOo

The girl in his arms began to stir much to his relief and dismay as her lilac eyes began to open focusing in on her surroundings as he himself just stared at her. The sound of a startled squeak amused him as her face went the most deepest shade of red he had ever seen making him try not to laugh at her embarrassed face. He felt her small body struggle to get up and off his lap that he permitted, but still made sure his hand grasped her arm tightly.

He felt her stiffen at the contact as she noticed that the car was still full with other people that looked on in amusement making the girl blush even darker. Kakashi who was grinning widely within his mask opened the car door getting out and standing by the opened door as Minato got out next with a smirk still present.

The car bounced slightly as everyone other than herself and the blonde beside her got out first. She stared wide eyed at the large building she could just make out. She felt a firm tug immediately noticing that the blonde had already made his way out of the car and she was automatically being tugged making her follow him.

Stumbling out of the car she finally saw how large the house was it looked a lot bigger than her fathers. The entire place had guards throughout as the small party made their way inside. Hinata felt overly conscious, her attire was definitely not appropriate the entire place was surrounded by men that made her automatically feel that she was a lamb surrounded in a den of wolves. Although she had the blonde man's coat around her it wasn't long enough to cover her rising nighty as she nervously attempted at pulling it down to stop anyone seeing her white lace panties underneath.

She felt her feet that was sore from the many deep scratches and cuts bring her discomfort noticing that they was also across her legs with dried blood and dirt ingrained on them. She wondered what was going to happen to her now and couldn't believe she had fainted, worst of all she was snuggling into the blonde guys lap as though he was a teddy bear. The reminder of that incident made her face blush scarlett much to the amusement of the dark haired guy that was currently observing her to her total dismay. Hinata quickly lowered her head, her eyes to the floor wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"Alright I have to make an important phone call. Kakashi, Obito come with me. Oh and Naruto...your free to do whatever you want" Minato casually stated.

Naruto watched as his father dissapeared leaving him alone with the girl and Sasuke, who hadn't said a word since they found the girl but he could already guess his thoughts on the matter.

Naruto sighed as he pulled the girl towards the stairs that was even more grandeur than the previous one. Sasuke trailed lazily behind them Hinata of course was distraught as she was pulled up each step as she furiously tried to cover her rear from unwanted eyes. Sasuke noticed the girls one hand trying to cover her nicely rounded ass that revealed white panties underneath that made him blush slightly as he tried to avert his eyes elsewhere, so stood directly behind her to help the overly embarrassed girl from her plight.

The hallways was long and elaborate as she nervously took in her temporary surroundings not knowing where she was going and what to expect, why she was being dragged by the quiet blonde in front of her.

Naruto approached one of the many rooms of their estate and opened the door dragging the petrified girl inside with Sasuke following after. Hinata was pulled into a large bright lighted room that looked like a living room and games room in one. She turned to see the blonde haired boy stand behind her, his arms now crossed looking at her. His dark haired friend casually walked over to the soft looking sofa not really paying attention to them.

Hinata felt extremely nervous she could feel his deep blue eyes penetrating her very soul as he devoured her with his eyes enjoying the way her body was trembling before him. Hinata was frozen as he calmly approached her she closed her eyes tight but nothing happened as she felt him move passed her and open a side door. A few minutes later she heard running water assuming it was a bathroom. The blonde once again emerged from the room heading towards her, she felt his large tanned hands remove his black and orange jacket then grasp her arm once again pulling her with him into the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge and mainly white with hints of gold throughout, it was very luxurious containing a large walk in shower with a toilet, basin, and a large bath that looked beautifully presented. Hinata felt his grip on her arms loosen as he turned around facing her a slight smirk graced his lips as he stared at the trembling beauty in front of him.

"Remove your clothes" His deep voice ordered making Hinata look upon him stunned and vigorously shook her head left and right refusing his command.

"I told you to remove your clothes. Either you remove your clothes or I will" Naruto then growled in annoyance.

Hinata flinched at the venom of his tone as she began to feel her tears gather, she slowly began to remove her panties and then pulled her nighty over her head clutching it against her chest like a life line. Naruto watched her intently noticing her creamy pale skin that looked soft to the touch he also noticed her well rounded hips and long slender legs that made his breath hitch and his loins stir like crazy once more.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn with shame, she felt completely humiliated showing her body to a complete stranger and a man at that. She could see he was very handsome but she didn't want him eyeing her up like she was a piece of meat to be devoured.

Naruto once more approached her, grabbing the flimsy material she held tightly against her chest pulling it roughly from her grasp causing her to gasp in surprise and fear. He then tossed it across the room quickly grabbing her arms that immediately went to cover her extremely large chest from his view.

Hinata tried to struggle against him but to no avail, he was quite strong as he took a good look at what the beauty before him possessed her large firm breasts bounced with each struggle that he just wanted so badly to grasp them and squeeze them in his large hands. The thought of touching them made his mouth go dry. Her pink swollen nipples teased him with each movement he had to fight the urge not to let out a pleasured groan.

Hinata felt so embarrassed her body on show without a stitch of clothing upon her, she felt her arms held tightly stopping her from shielding her intimate areas from his view. She could feel his eyes take everything in. The silence in the room was deafening only the fast beating of her heart could be heard.

Naruto broke his gaze away from her unwillingly realising that he was feeling strange towards her something that he didn't like at all. Feelings to him was unnecessary, especially due to what had happened to him before. He was determined not to go with his feelings like he had done so before the very thought of doing so angered him greatly as the memories of that day began to form through his mind. A bunch of memories he had tried so hard to lock deep inside.

"Go get cleaned up!" Naruto commanded his tone was cold and harsh as he battled with his inner feelings letting his grip loosen upon her slender arms as she quickly scurried past him into the walk in shower as he stood against the wall watching her every move.

Hinata felt slight relief that he let her go as she hurried to the running shower slightly hissing as the hot water hit her skin the cuts and scratches from her escape stung as the hot water cleaned and soothed her tired and aching muscles. She could feel his intense stare watching her as she found the soap and lathered it within her trembling hands wanting nothing but to get this over with. She wondered why she was brought here? Why did her father think so lowly of her? Was she that much of a failure? Was she that much of an embarrassment to the Hyuga name? Her thoughts drifted away from the stark reality that she now found herself in.

Naruto never took his eyes from her, he took in every curve she possessed and had to admit this girl before him was mesmerising. Her body was well above his normal standards, and certainly the very best he had ever seen and felt himself being drawn to her which made him snap from his thoughts altogether.

'There's no way...snap out of it!' Naruto growled to himself.

He punched the white tiled wall hard with his clenched fist shocking Hinata, who had immediately turned her head towards the loud sound and saw his clenched fist upon the now cracked tiles his fist was now clenched against. She immediately saw some blood that was dripping down to the floor but he remained emotionless his eyes cold as he just looked into her eyes.

"Are you now finished?" He asked her his voice was cold.

Hinata stared at him for just a few seconds as she nodded to him to frightened to say anything to him incase she angered him further. Naruto walked to the other side of the bathroom grabbing a white towel which he threw towards her. Hinata caught it within her hands feeling immense relieve that she would be covered for the time being.

"Dry yourself and remain here I will bring you something to put on" Naruto ordered

He quickly left her in the bathroom to dry herself she watched as his wide broadened back left the room the door was slammed shut behind him firmly closed. Hinata quickly began to dry herself worrying what would happen to her once she had done as he commanded and returned back to her.

oOoOo

Naruto stood outside the bathroom his hand was still bleeding but he didn't care. Sasuke immediately noticed the dripping blood and quickly came over to him.

"What the fuck happened dobe?"

"Nothing.." He answered.

Sasuke looked at him not believing him in the slightest glancing at the bathroom door wondering what had happened.

"Where's the girl?"

"Drying herself off I'm just going to get her something to put on" Naruto answered

"Hn...then why is your hand bleeding?" Sasuke asked again.

"Its nothing I just slammed my fist against the wall"

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Just drop it teme" Naruto growled

Sasuke watched as his friend moved out of the room to the one next door that was his bedroom. He knew that his friend was troubled and immediately knew that it was the girl that triggered it. Sasuke sighed wondering if his friend would be alright. The thought that his friend could be troubled, greatly concerned him he had seen the look in his friends eyes he had that haunted look filled with pain and fear. A look that he hasn't seen in his friend for well over a year and a half he will have to have a talk with Itachi hopefully he will know what to do.

oOoOo

Naruto had entered his bedroom going straight to his closet looking for something the girl could wear seeing if any of his older clothes was still in the same place that he kept for whatever reason. Opening a large box situated at the back to see what was inside, he grabbed an old t shirt that was quite small compared to the shirts he wore now but brought back memories of his younger days, happier days at that. He smiled briefly softly stroking the shirt with his finger tips relishing in the brief but happy times of his life. He then took out a pair of his boxer shorts which he gathered and placed on to the bed.

It would have to do for now until Genma returned with her belongings but as it was late it wouldn't be tonight. Sighing he picked up the clothing readying himself to go back. Seeing that girl was confusing him, making his emotions inside him erratic. Why was she making him feel? He didn't know her until a couple of hours ago?

He walked out of his bedroom heading next door seeing Sasuke look at him knowing that his friend was worried about him and didn't want that. He gave his friend a slight smile as he took a deep breath opening the door to the bathroom seeing the girl stood inside wrapped in the damp towel. The beauty stood nervously, waiting for his further instructions. He could feel the disappointment rise within him at not seeing her gorgeous nude body seeing it now comfortably hidden within the towel much to his dismay.

"Here...put this on" He passed the shirt that was white and a pair of orange boxers to her.

Hinata excepted the shirt willingly feeling grateful as she put the shirt on over the towel removing it once the shirt covered her it was a good size for her petite build reaching her hips but was slightly tight around her chest area. Naruto kept his gaze upon her as she put on the orange boxers that fitted her rounded hips perfectly.

When Hinata turned towards him he felt his primal urges rise to new heights she looked very sexy wearing his old clothes. The shirt was pulling slightly showing her large breasts more clearly to his viewing pleasure. The boxers he could easily make out fitted her rear like a second skin he could feel his cock growing hard instantly.

"Shit!" Naruto grumbled silently, relieved it was so that the girl didn't hear him.

He could see she was nervous and turned around hoping his growing hardness in his boxers wasn't noticed by her as he began to leave the bathroom.

"Come on" He announced making her flinch.

Hinata followed him out hearing a noises coming from the room noticing immediately the dark haired guy playing on one of the new game consoles and drinking a bottle of beer.

"Finally dobe...want a go?" Sasuke asked.

"In a bit teme" Naruto answered as he walked towards a cooler filled with various drinks.

Hinata stood nervously not sure on what she should do or where she should go she was feeling mentally and physically exhausted. Sasuke glanced at the dark haired girl immediately noticing the clothes she was wearing and the size of her chest that he couldn't help but notice.

The younger Uchiha could see why his friend seemed to be possessive of her she was gorgeous. But Sasuke was already seeing someone he was in a relationship with Ino Yamanaka and just wanted his friend to also find someone and not be a constant third wheel all the time.

"So your name is Hinata isn't it, why don't you come and sit down over here I don't bite" Sasuke gently stated noticing how nervous the girl was, which was understandable given how earlier events played out.

Hinata jumped at the question as Sasuke tried not to laugh at her and encouraged her to take a seat which the girl finally relented to his request.

"Well Hinata...my name is Sasuke Uchiha, but just call me Sasuke ok...oh and that guy over there is my best friend Naruto Namikaze."

Hinata remained silent just listening, nodding her head to be polite but was still extremely nervous not knowing what to expect. Naruto had grabbed a cold beer and also a can of soda for Hinata as he guessed she must be thirsty. He could see that she had taken a seat on the couch and was watching Sasuke play on one of the new games he had brought whilst making conversation with her even though it was one-sided.

"So how old are you Hinata?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious.

Hinata who was currently looking to her clasped hands that was resting on her knees nervously looked up at the man. Deciding that she should really answer his question in case she angered them further.

"E-Eighteen" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"So you are younger than us, well Naruto and I are twenty one" Sasuke answered

"I...I...will be Nineteen I-in a c-couple of weeks" Hinata quietly announced.

"Oh?...When is your birthday?"

"D-December 27, b-but it's j-just another day" Hinata quietly stated.

Sasuke glanced at her pausing the game taking another large swig of his beer wondering what she meant by that. Hinata kept her head bowed taking interest in her hands rather than her current surroundings that confused Sasuke but then after all that has happened he couldn't really blame her.

Naruto had heard bits of the conversation trying to hone in on what the girl was saying she was too quiet. Walking over to the couch he handed her the soda that she nervously accepted from him.

"T-Thank you" Her gentle voice softly stated.

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke as his friend once again resumed the game but he himself took more interest at the girl watching as her soft lips began to open to take a sip of the sweet beverage. Sasuke cursed as the game wasn't going the way he wanted which made the girl jump, startled to what was going on.

"Have you played a game before?" Naruto casually asked the now blushing girl.

"N-No...i-i haven't" Hinata answered softly still blushing bright red.

"Come here" Naruto stated

Hinata slightly flinched nervously still noticing that his eyes was watching her closely. Sasuke could feel her discomfort but didn't comment.

"I said come here" Naruto once more ordered.

Hinata slowly got up still holding her can of soda that was shaking in her hands as she walked towards the blonde who kept his gaze. It was hard for her she hadn't had contact with other people, always by herself this was too knew to her and beyond frightening she could sense that he was angry about something and wondered if it was because of her.

Hinata was now in front of him she couldn't bring herself to look at him or the other man called Sasuke. She felt the blonde slowly take the can of soda from her shaking hands and place it on a small side table beside him. She swallowed nervously as she felt his large hand gently grasp her waist turning her slowly around then pulling her down towards him.

Hinata gasped as she found herself sat upon his lap her face the growing even redder as she felt him pull her to his chest. She couldn't stop the shudder of her body when his breath hit against her ear.

"Don't be nervous...calm down" He whispered softly against her ear.

Hinata nodded slowly feeling the heat of his body against her back, she felt herself heat up at the close contact.

"Pass me the other controller teme" Naruto asked his friend who watched the scene wide eyed.

Sasuke lent over grabbing the other controller passing it to the blonde who placed it in the girls still shaking hands. His chin was resting on the girls shoulder trying not to stare at her large succulent chest.

"Here...I'll show you how to play against teme" Naruto whispered in her ear enjoying the shudder coming from her body against him.

He could smell her sweet smelling scent that seemed to calm him slightly enjoying her body against his own, it felt like a piece of a puzzle that was perfectly placed with the rest. He could feel his heartbeat quicken at feeling her against him remembering once more how her petite body felt against his and had to admit that he enjoyed the feel.

He placed the controller within her hands and then began to explain the game in general even though he couldn't help but stare at her upper body that was making him aroused.

oOoOo

Minato was at his desk once more smoking another cigarette counting the piles of money that was emptied from the bag. Since he arrived in his large office removing his white long coat with the family crest upon the back. He wondered why Hiashi had kept the girl hidden, what was his purpose? It was no secret their was no love loss between the two of them he couldn't stand the arrogant bastard who was as cold as ice.

Pouring another helping of drink in his glass he glanced at his men that was always by his side awaiting for their next orders he always confided with them remembering them both from when they was children. Kakashi looked at his boss knowing that he was deep in thought at what had occured earlier at the Hyuga estate. Obito was sat down looking through a magazine but was still alert to the situation at hand.

"Will you make a call to the elders?" Kakashi asked

"I think I should don't you?" Minato answered

"What do you think they will do?...I mean they all thought she died with her mother?"

"I know" Minato sighed "I don't understand that bastard. I dread to think what her life has been like" Minato continued

"Is that why you didn't place her in one of the shops?" Kakashi queried

"No...I wasn't going to do that to her, I did know the girls mother and she is the spitting image of Hitomi" Minato confided

"But that wasn't all was it" Obito suddenly asked entering the conversation.

"You know me well don't you?" Minato chuckled as he once more sighed in defeat.

"Well you know us just the same sensei" Obito teased.

The laughter filled the smokey room as all three laughed at how true their words was with each other. They was like a family and protected each other it had been that way ever since Jiraiya took over all them years ago then stepping down handing the reigns of the business to Minato who was not only his top student but like his son.

"You can say that Obito, I know I wasn't the only one that noticed my sons apparent interest in her?" Minato began

Both his close friends each nodded in agreement seeking the way that Naruto had looked and acted around the girl that surprised everyone who knew the young man.

"Yes we all did, do you think he likes her?" Kakashi asked curious

"I think he does...but just doesn't realise it...I was as shocked as both of you when I saw the hidden emotion that he himself didn't realise he showed." Minato admitted.

"Is that why you gave her to him?" Obito asked

"Partly...but I wasn't going to anger him you saw his concern didn't you?"

"Yeah we did, I have to admit I was more than shocked...I mean after what happened and what that slut did to him in surprised he acted that way he hasn't been like that in years even Sasuke was surprised by him and those two are always together."

"I know...I don't know what will happen but keys just keep an eye on things and see how it goes" Minato announced.

"But what of the Hyuga elders are you going to tell them?" Kakashi asked in surprise

"Yes I will make the call shortly but to be honest I already know the answer"

"What do you mean?"

"They have been led to believe she was dead for whatever reason, they have already wiped their hands with Hiashi. From what I have heard they have now given the title to his twin brother from the branch side who has a son older than Hinata so I doubt they will want her back unless they can send her off in a business deal meaning marriage."

"You think they will do that?"

"I know so...the Hyuga are power hungry and cold hearted they will tear the girl apart. I bet that girl hasn't had any contact with people including the outside world that place, although richly furnished was cold and more like a prison than a home" Minato answered.

"Wow no wonder she was shit scared" Obito stated wide eyed.

"Yeah and watching us all barge in, then beat the bastard who is her father. We didn't help matters did we, so no wonder she ran away." Kakashi answered deep in thought.

"Exactly I don't know how Naruto will be with her, but let's hope something good comes from this. Besides make sure all the men are told to keep their hands and eyes to their self regarding the girl, also I want everyone to make the girl feel welcomed I doubt the girl knows what family is to start with" Minato continued

"Hai sensei" Both his men answered.

Minato smiled as he picked up the phone dialing a certain number hoping that his huntch was right regarding the girl he would hate to see the girl go back to the cold family of the Hyuga clan.

oOoOo

Hinata was slowly being taught by both Naruto and Sasuke how to play the game which she was failing at miserably the game was grand theft auto and Hinata seemed to do everything wrong, but both boys remained patient with her that she seemed to come out of herself a little beginning to giggle a few times.

Naruto looked at the clock seeing it was now un the early hours and decided it was time to call it a night nudging Sasuke who immediately looked at his friend.

"I think its time to retire for the night teme, we have a lot to do tomorrow as it is." Naruto stated calmly

"Fine besides I think Ino is coming around to spend time with me anyway" Sasuke replied ending the game.

Hinata who had listened to the conversation now wondered what would happen as she did feel exhausted and was fighting herself from yawning. Sasuke got up stretching his arms and legs as he waved his hand slightly as a wave goodbye then walked out of the room to his own.

"Come on time to retire" Naruto near whispered startling Hinata some what especially when her body trembled as his words flooded her ear, making her subconsciously place her hand upon it.

Hinata quickly got of his lap blushing furiously as she watched the blonde get up off the couch then stretch his arms. He walked around the room making sure everything was turned off as he then looked at the girl who was stood nervously awaiting where she should go to.

"Follow me Hinata" Naruto softly ordered.

Hinata obediently followed after him out of the room and waited as he shut the door behind them. They travelled only to the next set of double oak doors as he opened one of them pulling her inside then letting her go as he locked the door behind them.

The room was huge a large tv was upon the wall a large King size bed with orange sheets was to the one side, a desk was at the other side of the room, a ramen poster was on one of the walls. Hinata stood nervously touching her fingers together as Naruto never moved from where he stood but just watched her intently. His eyes was looking at her long shapely slender legs that he knew led to well rounded hips and a huge chest that was covered in his old t'shirt.

Naruto walked towards his bed keeping an eye on her out of the corner of his and smirked upon the deep blush that covered her face especially when he had removed his shirt.

" _Interesting_ " Naruto thought to himself, clearly enjoying her reaction to him. Hinata was stunned at the room and once he had moved to the bed and removed his shirt seeing his tanned skin with well formed muscles that was well defined. Her face began to grow hot.

"Come here" Naruto commanded, Hinata flinched his voice wasn't harsh but the tone was softer

Hinata looked at him stunned slightly but nervously and slowly approached him. Naruto watched in amusement as she slowly came over to him. Noticing that her head was down he tilted her face up with his hand upon her chin taking in her face more closely and noticed immediately that her trademark Hyuga eyes was not silvery white like most of them but held a beautiful shade of lavender in them.

"Hinata Hyuga...you belong to me now do you understand?" Naruto stated quietly but firmly to her

Hinata once more flinched at his words that was quietly stated as she nodded her head in understanding to him her eyes staring at his deep blue ones.

"You will now do as I say and will stay here with me at all times, if you disobey me or try to escape you will be punished severely for it." He continued

Hinata just nodded feeling her heart break knowing her life was now his and not her own. His eyes still staring upon her watching her every reaction.

"Good girl, now I think its time we get to know each other a bit more personally." Hinata backed away from him feeling her heart leap to her throat.

Where do you think your going to hmm?" Naruto whispered as he grabbed her arm holding her in place feeling her body tremble.

"P-Please...P-Please...let me go." Hinata pleaded

"Sorry but no your mine now Hi-Na-Ta...and personally I'm quite taken with you already." Naruto whispered seductively

"B-But..."

Hinata tried to struggle but his grip was strong upon her arm holding her still as he then pulled her torwards him as he held her tightly against his now uncovered chest as he smelled the fragrance of her hair.

"Lets see...I wonder what you taste like?" Naruto whispered as he brought the startled girls face towards his own.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello everyone that has liked and reviewed Hard Love rewrite. Again can I please state that I write for fun I have problems with Grammar and Punctuation I do have this stated in warnings at the start of each chapter as I have repeated this constantly in each of my stories I do not have a beta reader to help me it is just myself!**

 **I try my hardest to get chapters out for my readers that have been patiently waiting I do apologise in advance if this annoys you when reading but please accept that this will be a common occurrence in my stories until I have time to go through my stories with a fine tooth comb to change and amend mistakes that I hope to do when I have time.**

 **Regarding the last chapter I did change the concept of the story now just a few things as you may have noticed:-**

 **Minato is powerful he is the leader after Jiraiya who was the head stepped down (This will be answered further in later chapters as he will make an appearance!) As in the story he runs legal and illegal business so yes he runs brothels, drugs, smuggling things etc.**

 **Naruto, Sasuke and most of the (Konoha 12/13 including Sai) will be 20 - 21 in age**

 **Hinata in this story is younger and is currently 18 but will be 19 very soon.**

 **Now a lot of you was receding to Minato yes he can be quite nasty but he has known Hiashi for a longtime and also knew Hinata's mother Hitomi this of course will be brought up more in future chapters.**

 **The story itself will contain some elements from the original but will be different can I also point out that this story will have dark themes so it won't be sunshine and rainbows in certain chapters at the moment Naruto will seem like Jackyl and Hyde for a few chapters but things will be explained further with further chapters as I still contemplate the plot!**

 **I am trying to make the story better as stated it is AU so no ninjas or chakra or anything like the Naruto world apart from the villages ect. I hope you are enjoying the rewrite as I now go to chapter 3 so will probably post that chapter mid week while I finish A Toy For the Akatsuki chapter 16 that if you are reading will try to post up tomorrow night.**

 **Look forward to your reviews thank you for your support and comments it keeps me going I always get nervous to read them to see how you guys like my stories and if they are any good (Biting my nails as I type this lol) Anyhow peace and love to you all till next chapter see you soon bye for now xx c.c**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Warnings:- This story is Rated M for a reason Will contain smut in this chapter!**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Way it is...**

 _From previous chapter. .._

 _Hinata just nodded, feeling her heart break, knowing her life was now his and not her own. His eyes still staring upon her watching her every reaction._

 _"Good girl, now I think it's time we get to know each other a bit more personally." Hinata backed away from him feeling her heart leap to her throat._

 _"Where do you think you're going to hmm?" Naruto whispered as he grabbed her arm, holding her in place feeling her body tremble._

 _"P-Please...P-Please...let me go." Hinata pleaded_

 _"Sorry but no… you're mine now Hi-Na-Ta...and personally I'm quite taken with you already." Naruto whispered seductively._

 _"B-But..."_

 _Hinata tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong. He pulled her towards him, holding her tightly against his now uncovered chest as he smelled the fragrance of her hair._

 _"Lets see what you taste like"_

oOoOo

Naruto licked his lips, feeling her trembling body up against his. He looked at the girl in great detail, she was definitely beautiful, in fact she was damn right perfect. She triggered something inside him that he hadn't felt before which he found strange. The familiar scent of his body wash drifted towards his nostrils, it was familiar, yet different on her.

Hinata was in full state of panic. She began to struggle against him even though she was clearly no match against his strong frame and raw strength of power. She looked up at his face and she could see the amusement on his handsome features. His eyes looked feral, as if an animal was inside him caged, just waiting to be unleashed.

"So you have some fight in you huh?!" Naruto stated in amusement

"P-Please...let me go...I..I..d-don't w-want this" Hinata sobbed

"Who do you belong to huh?...Do you not understand what has happened?" Naruto growled.

Hinata shook her head mostly in denial, like she was in a nightmare, tears were forming once more in her eyes at the dreaded truth that was once more about to break her heart into little pieces, as her life just flashed before her within seconds.

"(chuckle)...It seems you do?...But not fully...well let me tell you, you were given to me, given to me by my father in fact. And that was because your shitty father couldn't wait to get rid of you, he all but abandoned you! But my father decided that I can have you. So now you know Hinata-chan...you are mine."

"P-Please d-don't...I..I.."

"Beg, cry, plead all you want but know this, you belong to me Naruto Namikaze, I am now the one who will take responsibility of you... understand?"

Hinata felt physically sick as she paled even paler than normal, Naruto watched as the colour just drained from her beautiful features as her spirit just vanished in an instant. Suddenly the blonde felt his conscience tug at him, another feeling that had lay dormant for so long, why was he feeling regretful all of a sudden?

'Shit!...Why?!...Why are you making me feel like this?!' Naruto thought subconsciously

Hinata just stood as still as a statue as everything he had said to her repeated within her subconscious. She shouldn't be surprised by the events, what was her life like before? She was nothing but a bird in a cage, not allowed out unless it was within the estates grounds. She wasn't allowed outside from it, no visitors was permitted to see her, no family came that's if she had some to begin with. Why would her life be any different? Only now the loneliness wouldn't be there, but it still hurt.

It must be all a lie? Was this all planned? Why didn't she even know about her father and his dealings? Why did she now have to belong to him? It was her father that owed these men not herself. Why did she have to remain here? She was confused about it all as she fell to her knees upon the wooden floor, her arm still grasped by the blonde.

Naruto could see the pain in her lilac eyes, the tears falling down her cheeks, dropping down upon his wooden floor. She was heartbroken, all the emotions of betrayal and lies that had been around her had finally hit home. She was now nothing but someone who belonged to someone else, her life was now his to do with as he pleased.

Hinata was on her knees in front of him completely lifeless. Naruto walked towards her, crouching down to get level as she stared passed him as if he wasn't there. He brought up his hand waving it in front of her and she didn't even flinch. She was indeed emotionally drained, confused, and presently not in reality.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed her arm, then was absolutely shocked when she pulled away from him, as though her skin burned to his touch. He looked upon her delicate features as he saw hatred in her pale eyes, that shocked him to the very core which immediately surprised him.

"D-Don't touch Me" her voice laced with venom

"Excuse me..." Naruto stated in shock at her tone of voice.

"Y-You heard me...I don't care who y-you are, b-but I will never be yours...I will not let you touch me"

"Is that so?...well I'm going to enjoy proving you wrong!" He growled

Hinata glared at the blonde as he now stood up looking at her again, his features showed amusement. That made her even more angry, something that Hinata has never experienced before. Naruto chuckled as he went towards her watching as she tried to backpedal away. Naruto quickly grabbed her as she struggled violently wanting him to release her.

Hinata got pulled up off the floor, her heart now frozen. She felt nothing, she knew something would happen, she wasn't stupid. But she wasn't going to take no more of it as she continued to fight him, but it wasn't doing any good, only feeling his grasp tighten causing her to groan in pain.

"I told you to behave damn it!" Naruto shouted causing her to stop.

"I don't know what I should do with you, but you are now mine and you will behave or else" Naruto warned.

"L-Let go of me" Hinata demanded

"Not a chance, you will sleep in this bed with me"

Hinata stood frozen at the remark, her face turning red at the thought of sharing the bed with the blonde. In all her life she had stayed in her own bed alone, never sharing a bed apart from when she was ill as a child, sneaking into her parents room and cuddling up to her mother.

Naruto saw the deep blush on her face. He wasn't stupid, he knew the girl was innocent and had been sheltered most of her life. He had observed her when they played the video game and saw that she didn't know how to act towards him and Sasuke. They tried to bring her out of her shell, which they did do slightly. When she answered or asked questions, resorting to her giggling a few times, something that Naruto found out he wanted to hear more of.

Naruto sighed as he pulled the blushing girl into his chest wrapping both his arms around her waist holding her in place as she tried to get away from him.

"Calm down...I won't hurt you" Naruto whispered calmly.

Hinata who was struggling to no avail heard his words and stiffened in his arms as he held her closer. She could smell his aftershave, it smelled of a nice musky fragrance that seemed to calm her slightly. She knew there was nothing she could do for now, the door was locked, and she had no idea of the layout of the estate. She would have to relent and obey for now until her chance came. But even if she managed to escape she, had no money as her rucksack she had was not with her anymore, so her bank book was not in her possession.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was doing. Why was he acting like this with her? He didn't understand it and it worried him. He knew this girl was different, he knew this girl wasn't like any other girls her age or his for that matter. When he and his friend hit the club's at night he was always surrounded by girls that wanted his cock for the night. Some of them wanted more, expecting to go to the shops and be given shit loads of money.

He hated them, he hated how they tried to seduce him, of which none succeeded. Only when he had urges he would visit the brothels and sow his seeds there. Anko ran one of the best brothels in Konoha, he visited often seeking to scratch his itch with the many girls working there to either repay their debts or working there for money. Even though his father was powerful, he did make sure everyone was alright and looked after.

Minato had many nicknames, the most notable one was the yellow flash. The reason for that was that he was always quick to seal a deal, along with other things that would let the nickname suit. Naruto loved his father and looked up to him, and was thankful that he had given him this girl, but he would ask his father why tomorrow. He knew his father knew of this girl and a lot more on her family so he wanted to know more.

"Come on get into bed" He whispered.

Hinata resigned herself to do what he said, she didn't really care anymore so what could she do? He loosened his arms from her waist as he stepped back to let her pass to get into bed. Naruto looked on, surprised that she did so without a struggle, as he felt his heartbeat quicken even more that he tried in vain to slow it back down.

Hinata climbed on to the bed feeling the soft mattress soak her in. She watched as Naruto walked over to a door that turned out to be a huge walk in closet, as he removed his trousers revealing his matching orange boxers that made her blush at his toned body. Her face flushed as she couldn't move her eyes away from him. She had to admit he was incredibly good looking. Sensing her staring, Naruto turned and looked at her and smirked when she quickly averted her eyes. He immediately noticed her deep blush that reached to her neck.

'Cute' Naruto subconsciously thought.

Naruto walked towards his bed slowly, still keeping his eyes on the girl as he turned on one of his lamps then touched the main light switch that dimmed the room down to a soft glow. He got inside his bed, feeling slightly overwhelmed that someone of the opposite sex was now sharing his bed. He glanced at his bed companion who was now down on her side, her back now facing him, which he found that he didn't like that one bit.

He laid down turning on his side facing her, his eyes taking in her gorgeous curves that he couldn't help to look over ,he wanted to see her face not the back of her.

"Hinata I know you're awake...turn over" Naruto quietly asked

"I..I..don't w-want to" Hinata answered quietly

Naruto could feel his anger start to grow at being denied and wouldn't allow her to deny his orders, she was now his, so what he says goes.

"I'm not fucking joking around Hinata...I'm telling you this now once and only once, Whatever I tell you to do you will do it, do you understand?" Naruto growled lowly

Hinata flinched at the low tone of his voice knowing she shouldn't ignore him or disobey, so she moved her body around so that she now laid on her other side facing him but she kept her eyes closed, too scared to look at him.

"Look at me Hinata" Naruto ordered more softly.

Hinata subconsciously shivered as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing the blonde looking at her that made her swallow nervously.

"Come closer" Naruto ordered once more, again his voice was softer like a gentle caress.

Hinata turned crimson at his command, his eyes gave off the feeling don't disobey me or else. Hinata nervously moved closer feeling the heat emanating from his body that made her body subconsciously shiver. Naruto smirked at the uneasy feelings she was giving off and once she had moved closer towards him, he grabbed her, hearing a squeak escape her plump parted lips.

He brought her closer towards him as his hands roamed the contours of her body, wanting to feel more of her body that was teasing him greatly. His eyes immediately noticed her arm folded protecting her chest that stopped him from exploring further.

"Remove your arm" He demanded making her flinch

Hinata bit her lip, as tears that she tried in vain to hold inside began to fall like rain drops down each cheek. Hinata was a private person, she didn't have confidence in her body, always opting to wear oversized clothing due to her own sudden growth spurt, namely her large breasts that were quite big. She was now in a double d cup and hated the fact they were that size.

"I said remove your arm!" He growled

Hinata slowly dropped her arm closing her eyes tightly still biting her lip at losing her extra protection. Naruto took all of her body in with his eyes, she was indeed beautiful… too beautiful in fact. Her innocence radiated from her causing his throat to go dry, especially seeing her womanly figure that was still covered like a second skin with his old clothes.

This girl had a fantastic body with magnificent curves and in all the right places large firm and ripe breasts that was amazing to him especially as she had a petite frame. Her waist was tiny but her stomach was flat and well toned her hips well rounded suggesting to him that she would be a perfect woman to have children with along with long slender legs that were just fantastic to him.

Bringing his roaming eyes back up towards her face he could see the deep tinted blush on her cheeks. She looked too cute, and he tried to ignore the familiar feelings he was feeling within him.

"Hinata...lift your face up " He whispered

Hinata obeyed, lifting her head upwards slightly, her eyes still slightly open glistening with unshed tears as she now looked at him closing her eyes as tears fell down her blushed cheeks. Naruto placed his lips upon hers, his eyes still looking at her intently noticing that as soon as his lips touched hers, her lilac eyes opened in surprise and she tried to push him away but Naruto had placed his arm around her waist, holding her in place enjoying her feeble attempts at escape.

Hinata felt confused then horrified realizing that he was kissing her. Her first ever kiss taken without her permission. She tried in vain to push him away, but he had hold her tightly around the waist, holding her tightly against him much to her horror and annoyance. Naruto, on the other hand, wanted to deepen the kiss but her lips were firmly closed. Using his other hand, he grabbed her breast that was still confined within his old shirt.

Naruto felt the smooth softness of her breast noticing that her body trembled against him producing a smirk, pinching her hardened nipple causing Hinata to open her mouth with a muffled moan and he quickly dominated her mouth with his entering his tongue inside her wet and open cavern.

When Hinata felt him touch her breast she felt scared, no one has ever touched her like that before and when he pinched her hardened nipple she couldn't help but release a strange sound that the blonde quickly took advantage of. She felt his tongue enter inside her mouth exploring her mouth in its entirety. She was still struggling against him but getting nowhere until she bit him causing him to break away from the kiss and glare at her for daring to bite him.

"Seems to me that you're a glutton for punishment, Hinata- chan?" Naruto growled

Grabbing her wrist he pushed her down upon it.

Hinata panicked, kicking her legs to get away from the situation she was now facing, finding that now his whole body was now on top of her.

"Stop fighting me Hinata or should I get more rough?"

Hinata paled stopping her body moving altogether, frozen in shock and fright. Naruto was now on top of her looking at her widened lilac eyes taking them in fully, loving the feel of her body below him.

"Stick out your tongue" Naruto ordered

Hinata obeyed sticking out her pink tongue closing her eyes while doing so.

"I'm going to kiss you I want you to kiss me back, don't fight me and don't even think about biting me again!" Naruto warned

Hinata felt his tongue touch hers as his lips locked upon hers. She responded shyly to his kiss not fully knowing what to do. She had never experienced anything like this before but she was too scared to fight him. Naruto used his other hand to grope her breasts, gently pinching her nipple, causing Hinata to moan once again into his mouth. Naruto's hand travelled between her legs stroking her inner thigh causing Hinata to jump.

Naruto couldn't believe how soft her skin felt as one of his hands slipped inside his old shirt she was wearing, feeling each of her large mounds with hardened nipples loving the feel of each shiver her body was giving him. His lips still firmly pressed upon hers, coaching her along knowing that she was clearly inexperienced.

His heartbeat was beating fast as his body was enjoying the feel of her immensely, he wanted to explore her more. He could feel himself growing more possessive towards this girl he had only encountered hours earlier. Her slight moans were turning him on greatly, he had never ever been grumpy like this with any woman before, even against the one woman that turned him into the man he turned out to be now.

Subconsciously his lower half was starting to rock in between her legs causing her to gasp into his mouth. Naruto tried desperately not to moan himself feeling his hardened cock grinding against her hidden area. Hinata could feel something hard deliciously pressed against her intimate area, each movement sent a fantastic shock along her body causing her to let out strange sounds from her mouth.

Naruto smirked at her innocent reaction, seeing the confusion within them, as he continued his advances. His other hand now traveled in between them, his fingers tracing his old boxer shorts feeling her growing wetness making him bite his own lip. Stopping his rocking friction against her he continued his exploration towards her still covered flower.

Hinata trembled feeling confused as her body started to grow warm, her mind overloaded, lost in the new sensations she was now feeling. Naruto had enough of being restricted and pulled down the boxers she was wearing startling her thoroughly. His eyes looked upon her intimate area seeing the small tuft of indigo hair covering her wet slit. He could not hold back a groan of approval as his fingers traced her folds gently causing the girls thighs to shake steadily before him.

"Hmm...this is all new to you...let me show you what pleasure is like" Naruto whispered

"W-Wait.." Hinata began to stutter but was completely ignored

Naruto entered his fingers inside her wet lower lips feeling her wet heat that made him want to devour her and taste her love juices knowing that he was the only one to ever taste her, but decided against it until a later date. Hinata stiffened feeling something enter inside her causing a strange sob escape her lips.

Naruto stroked her pussy loving how wet she truly was. Her parted thighs trembled uncontrollably to the new sensations as he traced her opening with his finger knowing she was an untouched virgin. His thumb traced her protruded little bundle of nerves making her whole body arch fully towards him as the most beautiful sound escaped her parted lips.

Naruto could feel his cock throb painfully that made him grit his teeth at how honest her body reacted to his advances. Any other woman wouldn't react so genuine like this, and he knew from just his touches this girl was beyond sensitive. This in turn made him want to see her reaction when she went over the edge. He entered the tip of his finger into her tight silky flesh, her delicious moan grew louder causing his cock to grow uncomfortably harder.

"Shit..you're so tight...so fucking wet… incredible!" Naruto whispered ,drowned out by her moans as he pumped his finger inside her.

Feeling himself losing every ounce of self-control, he released his throbbing cock from his boxers as he removed his finger unwillingly from inside her. Getting back on top of her he placed his cock between her wet folds as he moved his hips enjoying the wetness of her juices cover his hardened member.

Both of them moaned continuously at the delicious act, Naruto pulled up the shirt revealing her large plump breasts that bounced so seductively with each thrust of his hips. He leaned forwards, grabbing one of the bouncing globes within his hands, as he licked and sucked the other one's nipple causing the girl to moan louder and arch her body more towards him causing him to groan.

Hinata felt overwhelmed and lost to reality. Her body relishing in the new sensations that she was experiencing she could feel something stir deep within the bottom of her stomach that was now beginning to build into something she wasn't sure of.

"P-please...ahhh... ...feel...s-strange" Hinata moaned

Naruto, who could hear her moaning plea, had an idea what it was and kept his rigorous movements grinding his cock against her folds rubbing her sensitive clit vigorously.

"Relax...enjoy it" Naruto moaned

Naruto knew she was getting close. He was also near the edge himself and wanted to see her release before he did. Releasing her breast he kissed her deeply caressing his tongue up in her encouraging her to relish the feeling that was fast approaching. He broke away from her lips staring into her lilac eyes that looked frightened at what she was experiencing.

"Feel...it's...ok...just...feel...you're...cumming..for..me...so...show..me" Naruto panted.

Hinata couldn't stop it her hips moving against his matching his thrusts causing the blonde to moan loud above her as his eyes closed in pleasure which caused her to go over.

"I...I...feel...it..ahhh...coming...ahhh"

Naruto groaned deeply feeling her juices explode drenching his cock with her essence as he continued relentlessly, enjoying her convulsing body riding out her first and intense orgasm she had just experienced. Naruto felt his climax upon him as he released his seed all over her.

Naruto fell forward his head touching her shoulder as he lightly kissed her shoulder pulling himself away from the exhausted girl, he took her all in, she was mesmerizing. His heart began to swell within him as a rare smile graced his lips that he didn't realize he was doing.

Getting off the bed, he grabbed some tissues from the drawer, wiping their intimacy away then pulling the boxers back up her hips and pulled the shirt back down covering her breasts that was wet from sweat. He saw she was now deep in slumber as he crawled back into bed pulling her allowing body towards him holding her closely covering them with his orange sheets, then letting exhaustion take him as he fell fast asleep with her.

ooOOoo

Minato had just finished his telephone conversation with one of the elders from the Hyuga clan. The shock was evident once Minato confided with the man that Hiashi had not been honest with them from the start and that under his instructions he would no longer be a threat to either him or the clan again.

The money which was gathered was now payment for his services by the elders who had sought his services years ago, knowing that Hiashi was pulling the name of the Hyuga down with terrible business deals that threatened everything they stood for and could no longer sit by and watch their business and name fall any further.

Minato brought up the subject of Hinata that left the elder in question speechless.

Flashback...

"Hinata is alive?!" The male elder named Hiroshi exclaimed in complete shock

"Yes your granddaughter is alive and us currently here with us, in fact my son has taken an interest with her" Minato confided.

"I will leave her in your hands Minato, look after her" Hiroshi state

"Are you sure?...I mean I can send her over to you if you wish to see for yourself?" Minato began

"No...if she returns ,I know what my fellow elders will do...they will see to it that she suffers due to her father's mistakes and will take no mercy on her...as her grandfather I can't let that happen knowing she is indeed innocent of her father's crimes."

"I agree...it seems the poor girl had been kept hidden within the estate, I am surprised that no one told you or the elders" Minato responded.

"Yes it is strange but if my no good son threatened them they would of kept quiet as you know my son was ruthless" Hiroshi stated grimly

"Yes that is most likely what took place. Are you sure you want me to look after her? She has now come of age, I'm wondering what I should do with her myself" Minato confided

"The business has now been handed to my younger son and mist likely his son Neji will become the new heir, if I brought her back now the others will want her to marry either Neji, who wouldn't want that as he is already engaged to a young girl named Ten Ten. Or there is the young up and coming heir of the Otsutsuki clan, Toneri, but we as a clan do not want to associate with them if possible even though they are distant relatives, but there is something about them that don't sit right with me, and a few of the elders agree with my judgment on this matter. But the other elders could pounce on this and take it to the vote which is what I do not want to happen"

"Of course I will be happy to keep her here and keep an eye on things, also I believe it will be hard to remove her as my son seems to be drawn to her for some reason, which is good, as he hasn't been like this for a few years now and is refreshing to see."

"Very well I will leave her to you to watch over her, and maybe she could become a permanent fixture to your family eh Minato?" Hiroshi chuckled

"Yes, she could very well be, I will keep you updated on any further updates. Let me know if you require my help in future, I hear Jiraiya will be paying me a visit soon" Minato commented

"Is that right? I heard he has finally found the one?" Hiroshi chuckled

"Yes, I believe he has this time, but he is head over heels for her. She nearly did kill him at the bath house" Minato joked further

"I can very well believe it, Tsunade Senju, is it?" Hiroshi asked

"Yes that's her, they will be arriving at the end of the week, shall I send your regards?" Minato inquired.

"Please do, I will speak to you soon Minato and thank you for what you have done"

"Anytime Hiroshi speak to you soon"

End of Flashback...

Minato looked upon the framed picture that he had took with him staring at the image of the young girl who looked like her mother, who was once his friend, and felt sadness that the gentle and kind woman was no longer of this world knowing that she didn't have a loving marriage with Hiashi.

Sighing he looked at the clock, he had a meeting with Shikaku in the morning who wanted to go over some details and also had some important news that he wanted to discuss. He glanced at the other photo frame that showed his beloved wife that was at this moment on business in Suna.

"I miss you Kushina..." He whispered

Minato stood up from his desk, turning off the lights, and head out to his bedroom enjoying the peace and quiet of his home knowing by morning it would be loud like always which brought a smile to his lips. His thoughts drifted to his son and the way he was around their new addition.

"Hmm I wonder what she will bring out of you Naruto?" Minato thought as he entered his room to get a few hours sleep.

oOoOo

The freezing cold night air hit upon his drenched with sweat skin, as he was now down on his knees feeling fear for the first time in his whole life. No longer was he on a pedestal being waited on hand and foot. He was now on his knees trying to plead for his life that was now falling on deaf ears.

Minato's men had dumped him in some remote landmark on the edge of Konoha. They had beaten him some more leaving him barely alive, beaten black and blue and his pride now lay in tatters. No longer the heir to the Hyuga clan, he was nothing, as he clutched his broken ribs with his badly hurt arm.

No sooner had they left another car approached from the shadows of night the black tinted windows didn't give anything away to who it could be. Hiashi stared through his one eye that wasn't as swollen as the other, taking in the figure that had now stepped out of the car accompanied by two other figures their faces blurred from his distorted vision.

"Well well well, what do we have here boys?"

Hiashi flinched recognizing the voice immediately his insides trembling knowing he was now going to be a dead man.

"Y-You can't do this to me" Hiashi pleaded pitifully

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he kicked Hiashi in the chest making the man cough up blood up in the floor.

"You disappoint me Hiashi...the deal was tossed out and now I find out that your daughter who you promised to me is now in someone else's hands" The man seethed in rage.

"G-Give me a chance I...I..can fix it...p-please" Hiashi begged

"You know what Hiashi, you're so pitiful it's fucking pathetic...you're no longer useful to me"

"N-No...please I can still change it to your favor, just give me another chan-"

The words ended as before he finished as he fell to the ground blood pouring out of his head. The gun smoke drifted from the fired gun that had a silencer upon it.

"Get rid of this fucking piece of shit will you? Dump him in acid for all I care, or ring Kabuto he may want to use the organs for his weird experiments"

"Yes sir"

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello everyone again a massive thank you to everyone who has followed and added this story to their favourites! I am overwhelmed by the growing numbers and didn't realise how popular my stories are so thank you for giving me the confidence to continue writing and sharing my stories with you all**

 **I hope you loved the smut in this chapter to some of you dying for some. It certainly will not be the last lol.**

 **I would like to thank gio08 for agreeing to be my beta reader for this, Demon Fox Lover and Bind To His Love. I thank you for your assistance in areas that I falter in and look forward to working with you in future I appreciate all your help ㈴2**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I work on rewriting chapter 4**

 **Please review to all my readers peace and love to you all bye bye for now xx ㈳2 cc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Changes**

 **From Previous Chapter...**

 _No sooner had they left another car approached from the shadows of night, the black tinted windows didn't give anything away to who it could be. Hiashi stared through his one eye that wasn't as swollen as the other taking in the figure that had now stepped out of the car accompanied by two other figures, their faces blurred from his distorted vision._

 _"Well well well, what do we have here boys?"_

 _Hiashi flinched recognizing the voice immediately his insides trembling knowing he was now going to be a dead man._

 _"Y-You can't do this to me" Hiashi pleaded pitifully_

 _A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he kicked Hiashi in the chest making the man cough up blood upon the floor._

 _"You disappoint me Hiashi...the deal was tossed out and now I find out that your daughter who you promised to me is now in someone else's hands" The man seethed in rage._

 _"G-Give me a chance I...I..can fix it...p-please" Hiashi begged_

 _"You know what Hiashi you're so pitiful its fucking pathetic...you're no longer useful to me"_

 _"N-No...please I can still change it to your favor, just give me another chan-"_

 _The words ended as before he finished as he fell to the ground blood pouring out of his head. The gun smoke drifted from the fired gun that had a silencer upon it._

 _"Get fucking rid of this piece of shit will you? Dump it in acid for all I care, or ring Kabuto, he may want to use the organs for his weird experiments"_

 _"Yes sir"_

oOoOo

The mobile phone placed on the bedside cabinet began to vibrate, this in turn, woke the sleeping blonde like a alarm clock. Confusion passed through his sleepy blue eyes as he focused in on his surroundings. A veil of indigo hair was in front of him as he realized he was cuddled up to another person.

The memories of what had happened a few hours earlier flicked through his mind, bringing him up to date on what he had done. An emotion he hadn't felt in a long time had come to the surface, guilt. Looking at the tear stained face of the girl currently in his arms overwhelmed him with this emotion. He knew deep down that he shouldn't have done that to her, although he immensely enjoyed it, and would love to do more. He knew, however, it was pushing the line and thought that he should wait for the right moment.

He gently removed his arms from around her waist. He could smell the remnants of his lust and he felt disgusted at himself for losing himself with her. He quickly got up out of bed, glancing at the beauty still sleeping, slightly afraid to wake her up but knew breakfast would be ready and she had to be hungry.

Picking up his mobile he quickly pressed the speed dial to Sasuke's number hoping that his friend was awake. Like clockwork the familiar voice answered at the other end as Naruto walked out of the room to the room next door, not caring if he was still in his boxers.

"Sasuke" Naruto spoke

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke answered

"Please tell me you're up?"

"I've been up for over an hour already, remember Shikamaru will be here with his father this morning and also Ino is coming over… or have you forgotten?"

"Shit!...Look teme, I need you to grab some food or ask a maid to bring some breakfast up for Hinata"

"Sure...What have you done dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"W-What do you mean what have I done?" Naruto hissed.

"Come on dobe , you know you can't hide things from me, why would you ring me to bring breakfast up for her?"

"(Sigh)...I went too far last night with her" Naruto admitted.

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later ok, I don't really want to talk about it at the moment. (sigh) Just make sure you bring everything available up to her" Naruto stated calmly.

"Ok I'm doing it now...I think your father wants to talk to you too"

"Fine I will be down soon to see him"

Naruto quickly ended the call, rubbing his face in frustration. Walking back towards his room he stopped just outside the door, slightly hesitating to go in. Taking a deep breath, he cursed himself for his hesitation. What was wrong with him? Opening the door, he slowly walked in, immediately noticing the slight movement that was still on his bed. His heart went to his throat as he tried not to look at her, feeling confused at his erratic behavior.

Hinata had awoken when he had got up from the bed, still feeling terrified at the events that took place. She heard the door open as footsteps entered, her body impulsively flinched, wondering what would happen to her now.

"B-Breakfast will be brought up, I guessed you wouldn't want to be in a room full of people this morning" Naruto whispered in a nervous and quiet tone of voice.

Hinata nervously sat up and nodded in relief as she kept herself covered in the bed sheets. Her mind racing as her heart was beating just as fast within her chest.

"I will bring up your belongings when they get here, so in the meantime help yourself to my clothes and the shower next door is all yours...I have to go and see my father, so breakfast will be ready for you where we were yesterday, do you need me to show you?"

"P-Please" Hinata softly replied.

Naruto nodded as he quickly dressed himself in sweat pants and a t'shirt, going to the familiar box of his older clothes, searching through the small and neatly folded pile for something for her to wear. Grabbing another shirt and trousers along with a fresh pair of his old boxers he walked towards the bed, placing the items down upon it.

"I will wait outside the door just open it when you're ready but don't take too long ok?" Naruto stated softly.

Hinata nodded as she watched the blonde exit the room, closing the door behind him. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she removed the orange bedding from her body and shakily got up. Walking over to the fresh clothes placed on the end of the bed she wondered why everything had orange in it.

Grabbing the clothes within her arms, she walked towards the door opening it as Naruto who was leaning against the wall glanced briefly at her. With a small smile he led her the short distance to the room they were in last night, as he quickly headed towards the bathroom, getting the shower ready for her.

Hinata patiently waited, looking around the familiar room, as the blonde came out of the bathroom having made sure everything she needed was there ready for her to use.

"Everything is ready for you, once you have finished remain in this room. One of the maids will bring up breakfast ok? I don't know what you like so...I just told them to bring everything" Naruto mumbled towards the end slightly embarrassed.

Hinata wasn't sure what to make of the blonde as he was acting totally different to how he was the night before, immediately blushing red as scenes from earlier came flooding in her mind. Bowing her head, she nodded as she quickly made her escape to the bathroom, and away from him hoping he didn't see her reddened cheeks.

Naruto watched as she hurriedly entered the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. He kept his gaze at the closed door for a few minutes as his heart dropped slightly at the girl not being by him, but quickly shook the thought immediately from his mind as he quickly left the room.

oOoOo

Minato sat at his desk, going through the lists of things he had to do. So far everything was going to plan, the only thing he had issues with was the old war hawk veteran Danzo, who was trying to take over his territories. He had been a thorn in Minato's side and was just as bad as Hiashi. The old bastard had a group called 'Root' that would manage to raid a few of his warehouses, searching for something that Minato was stumped on as to what it was they were searching for.

Shikaku would be here shortly, as he took a sip of his black coffee that had just been brought to him by Itachi, who had just had breakfast and was going to head out to oversee one of the businesses under Minato.

"Itachi, I trust everything has been running smoothly?" Minato asked

"Yes sir, the business has been doing really well and I have the books here for Shikaku to go over" Itachi replied.

"Good...I know he will ask to see them as soon as he arrives. Tell me, have you heard anything about Root?" Minato queried.

"Not lately, to be honest, but that doesn't mean others haven't. Can I ask around?" Itachi stated.

"That would be great...I will be calling a meeting in a few days as Jiraiya is visiting, maybe he can add some input from his spy network" Minato confided

"Of course, look forward to seeing him again" Itachi chuckled

"Yes, I think we all are" Minato replied with a smile

A knock on the door alerted them both as Itachi took this as his time to leave. He had a lot to do today, running Rasengan industries on behalf of Minato. Bowing his head to the blonde, he opened the door and saw Naruto. He looked slightly apprehensive for some reason. That surprised Itachi and knew he would get the low down from his brother when he returns tonight.

"Naruto" Itachi greeted with his eyebrow raised.

"Good morning Itachi, is my father in? Sasuke said he wanted to see me" Naruto hurriedly explained

"He is inside like always, so go on in" Itachi replied.

"Thanks, see you later. Are you leaving now?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you know that, the company won't run itself." Itachi smirked

Naruto laughed, entering his father's office as Itachi closed the door behind him. Minato took another sip of his strong black coffee, noticing the familiar blonde hair taking a seat in front of him.

"Good morning Naruto. I trust you slept well last night?"

Naruto visibly paled, wondering if his father heard their moans when he went to bed, a slight drop of sweat running down his neck.

"O-Of course dad...why do you ask?"

Minato glanced at his son, wondering why he looked pale all of a sudden, but decided not to comment on it further.

"Just wondering. I didn't see you or the girl at breakfast?" Minato queried.

"Um...I got up slightly late and I thought the girl would be too nervous if she was in a room full of strangers y' know"

"Very well , but she has to get used to us. So make sure she comes down with you at dinner tonight, you know the rules of this house Naruto" Minato warned

"Yes dad, I do, and I promise I will bring her down at dinner" Naruto responded calmly.

"Anyway, what did you want to see me about?" Naruto asked

Minato finished the coffee in his cup, placing it down, his eyes looked at his son intensely. The elder blonde wondered how Naruto was around the girl, especially as she is in his care. He then thought it would be best to fill in his son on Hinata.

"Naruto...what are your feelings to that girl?" Minato carefully questioned

"What do you mean dad?"

"Just answer me truthfully" Minato demanded softly.

"I...I..don't know...I feel confused by her...it's too hard to explain dad... why?" Naruto admitted feeling confused.

"Listen son, the girl will be staying with us for a while, so I want her to feel welcomed in this house by everyone, including yourself" Minato admitted

"Dad, I want to know more about her and I know you know something. So don't even try to lie to me" Naruto demanded.

"Hinata as you know, is Hiashi's daughter, but I knew her mother Hitomi." Minato sighed.

"Y-You knew her mother!?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes I did actually, I knew her very well when I was your age. In fact, she was great friends with your mother and Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, too."

"Mom and auntie Mikoto!" Naruto exclaimed as Minato nodded.

"Her family was another distant relation of the Hyuga clan, but her mother and father died tragically in a car accident… but I doubted it was an accident at all." Minato sighed.

Minato looked on sadly, his eyes had a distant look. Naruto watched his father's reactions, shocked at what he had heard. Naruto couldn't believe that her mother was such good friends with not only his parents, but also his godmother as well, he doubted that Sasuke knew but maybe Itachi did. He would have to ask him later.

"It wasn't an accident?" Naruto queried still in shock and absorbing his father's words.

"Yes, even your godfather Jiraiya was skeptical about it at the time too. Due to Hitomi still being young, she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle on her mother's side. Hitomi wanted to live on her own, but guardianship of her went to them. Even though we all had doubts that, that was true." Minato admitted.

"I don't get it" Naruto asked confused. Minato sighed as be continued to explain to the dense blonde that was his son.

"Hitomi's aunt was her mother's elder sister. They was never close, so Hitomi was surprised that her aunt was now her guardian and told me and your mother that something was suspicious about her parents death and her parents will that she had never even looked at."

"..."

"Hitomi had confided that her parents was approached by the elders of the Hyuga ,wanting Hitomi to marry into the main branch, but the parents refused much to her relief. But as soon as her aunt had hold of her it all changed, and not in her favor."

"What did they do? She was family wasn't she!?" Naruto stated angry

"Hitomi's aunt and uncle were both power hungry Naruto, and conspired with some of the Hyuga elders to actually marry her into the main branch. Hitomi of course hated it. She didn't like Hiashi as she much preferred his brother Hizashi, but he was married already with a son and was from the branch." Minato said sadly, remembering it well.

"She was relentlessly pressured by the elders to marry Hiashi. Then once she was married she was kept on a tight leash. We lost all contact with her as she wasn't allowed visitors or have any contact for that matter." Minato stated angrily.

"Eighteen years ago, Mikoto had received a letter from Hitomi, telling her she was heavily pregnant with her first child. Of course we were all ecstatic that she was pregnant, although we wished it was by someone other than Hiashi. We had heard that she had a healthy little girl a year later and tried to keep in touch so we could get to see her, but obviously Hiashi had her under lock and key and intercepted any letters to and from. Even though he was having affairs all around the place, all under the elders noses, he always managed to cover his tracks though. Minato confided with a growl.

Four years later, we heard news that Hitomi had died of a long term illness and that Hinata, her daughter, had died a year before. This appeared was what caused her death to happen sooner, the death of her child. We were all distraught at losing a friend, and of course her daughter as well, or so we thought till now." Minato stated

"So that was why you were surprised last night?" Naruto asked wide eyed at the news.

"Yes I was shocked and surprised and didn't really believe it until I saw her myself. She looks so much like her mother. But I knew something was not right and I'm still looking into things. That was why I decided that she would do better being brought back with us. I gave her to you, as you did appear strangely attracted to her" Minato calmly stated

Naruto diverted his eyes from his father, not wanting him to see the confusion behind them and the growing guilt from what he had done.

"Wait...why are you looking into things!?" Naruto asked realizing his father's words.

"There is something about the way she was hidden that intrigued me Naruto, I don't understand why Hiashi would make it appear that Hinata was dead. Even the elders of the Hyuga clan thought that she was dead… well all but one, as I told him last night" Minato said sadly.

"What...Who was that dad!?" Naruto asked.

"I told Hiroshi Hyuga, Hinata's grandfather. He has asked me to look after her indefinitely, by the looks of things as it would cause trouble and heartache for her if the other elders find out about her"

"What aren't you telling me father?" Naruto demanded with concern on his features, something that Minato noticed immediately.

"I don't know for sure, but I think Hiashi was planning something and using Hinata as collateral. Hiroshi knows that a few of the elders will want to do with Hinata as what they did with her mother, for money and power" Minato answered.

"With who?" Naruto loudly exclaimed not liking that one bit.

"I have Kakashi investigating with Obito, I want you to keep an eye on her Naruto, your mother doesn't even know about her yet but I can't distract her while she is currently doing business. Your mother will be home like a speeding bullet when she finds out that she is still alive" Minato admitted feeling a slight shiver, as he knew Kushina would be angry at him for not telling her sooner.

"I want to know the findings immediately father, I want to know what that bastard was planning for Hinata-chan" Naruto hissed darkly, not realizing what he just said at the end, but Minato heard it clearly.

"I will son...but please...I know how you can be towards girls your age, apart from Ino and Temari, so please be the same with Hinata, that girl has been kept prisoner most of her life. She hasn't been around a lot of people so please, promise me son, to look after her. She could do with friends...in fact ask Ino to talk to her and befriend her" Minato calmly stated.

Naruto felt his stomach clench, hearing his father ask him to look after her. That made him feel immense guilt. What he did last night… even though he felt bad for what he had done with her, he didn't regret it either, she was so enchanting to him. Seeing her beautiful flushed face beneath him. Naruto shook his head, getting last night's thoughts out of his mind.

"I will dad...Ino is coming over today, as she is spending time with teme" Naruto admitted.

"Good, where is Hinata?" Minato asked

"In the game room" Naruto admitted.

"Well, I will let you get back to her, and remember to bring her down for dinner so she can meet everyone" Minato reminded.

Naruto stood up to leave nodding in agreement at his father, then slowly began retreating from his father's office, his mind full of the conversation he had just heard. Standing in the hallway he looked at the staircase, hesitating slightly to go back up there to the girl, knowing that she was the daughter of his parents good friend.

oOoOo

Sasuke was walking down the hall after instructing one of the maids to take breakfast to Naruto's game room. He was currently waiting for Naruto, who he knew would be with his father at the moment. He had briefly seen his brother at breakfast and was curious on what happened last night.

Sasuke saw his blonde friend stand deep in thought and approached him, he smirked when Naruto jumped once his hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jumpy, aren't you dobe?" Sasuke smirked

"Fuck you, teme" Naruto growled, embarrassed.

Sasuke started to laugh, but then stopped, when he saw the conflicting emotions that his friend was trying to hide, but Sasuke knew him too well.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke...did you know that Hinata's mother was best friends with my parents and your mother?" Naruto confided

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blonde, not knowing this at all, seeing as both his parents were murdered by a group of assassins. Only Obito, Shusui, Itachi and himself survived the Uchiha clan massacre. Because of Minato and Kushina being good friends, they immediately took the boys in and treated them as their own sons, while helping them look for the man that put the hit out on his parents and clan.

" I didn't know that...maybe Itachi can remember?" Sasuke suddenly thought

"We will ask him later at dinner as I have to bring Hinata down for everyone to meet her"

"That's why Minato brought her back then? But why did he ask you to look after her?...Also what did you do last night? Sasuke queried.

"I...don't want to talk about it just yet... let's just say I don't regret what I did, but I wish I didn't" Naruto mumbled.

"You didn't fuck her did you?" Sasuke asked, shocked

"No I didn't...but it wasn't far off...I..just grinded against her y'know" Naruto admitted quietly, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Sasuke was surprised, knowing that Naruto rarely gets intimate with girls, unless it is at the brothels and that's only when he feels like it. Sasuke had a larger sex life than his dense blonde friend, but knew why Naruto was like that. He remembered that day perfectly. The day that Naruto changed to what he is now and hated the bitch that did such a cruel thing. He hoped that he didn't find her since she went into hiding. If he did, he would lose control and most probably hurt the two timing slut along with her slutty friend.

"Come on dobe, we will talk more about this later, Shikamaru will be here soon along with Ino." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, lets go check on Hinata-chan" Naruto replied, not realizing that he added chan, to Sasuke's surprise, but decided not to say anything to his dense friend.

oOoOo

Hinata had had a long shower remembering what had happened last night. She felt confused and highly embarrassed at what had occurred and wondered why her own body betrayed her thoughts. The warm water trickled down her creamy skin and voluptuous curves as she turned the knob of the shower off.

Grabbing the soft white towel, she quickly wrapped herself within it as she tenderly leaned over, twisting her long hair to let the excess water out of her long indigo locks. She liked her long hair since she always had it in a short style when she was young. But she wanted to have her hair like her mother's, remembering the pretty and delicate hair accessories her mother would style her hair with.

One in particular was a pretty comb that was cream in colour, with delicate butterflies that was in shades of blue, pinks and purples. It was by far her favourite and hoped that she would get that with her belongings. That along with the necklace that she had placed on the bathroom side were her most precious treasures as they were once her mother's, that she loved with all her heart.

She wondered why she was brought here by that man who looked like the blonde who was now her jailer. What did they want with her? Will she now be kept hidden within these strange walls? Why couldn't she be given the choice?. She wrapped her now damp locks within the other white towel as she walked towards the basin, quickly grabbing the necklace within her dainty hands, delicately stroking the pendant with a sad smile.

"M-Mother...what is going t-to happen to me now?...I-I'm so confused about e-everything. I do wish you were here w-with me" Hinata whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, remembering her mother's last day. That tore her heart in two at the sad memory.

She could hear the clattering of plates being placed down in the other room that made her jump. The noise brought her out of her thoughts as she stared at the misty mirror full of condensation that showed the outline of her face. She closed her eyes as she sighed sadly, quickly getting to work at drying herself. Grabbing the clothes provided for her, she quickly got changed, placing the clothes she wore last night in the linen basket along with the damp towels.

She found a band in the cabinet, brushing her damp hair into a high ponytail, hoping the warm environment will dry her hair quickly. Seeing the toothpaste she used her fingers to clean her teeth, not wanting to use any of the other toothbrushes still within the cabinet. Once she was done, she unlocked the bathroom door, cautiously opening the door to the next room.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that no one was there, but the smell of delicious food wafted through the room that made her stomach rumble feeling extremely ravenous. Walking over to the small table that had plates of different foods for her to choose from that amazed her, never did she have the choice to decide what to eat before. The food that was prepared for her was what her father chose, always plain and boring, but always nutritious and healthy.

Half of the foods she had never seen before and was curious to go try them. She saw something that interested her and smelled so sweet that she was practically salivating. Picking up the sweet smelling food, she cautiously took a small bite, relishing in the sweet flavour that made her moan softly in content. She never tasted something so exquisitely delightful before, as she took bite after bite of the delicious treat. She tried each item, loving the unique tastes and full of flavour. She was in her element, completely oblivious to what had gone on for now, just relishing in finally being able to try different things.

oOoOoOo

Naruto sighed feeling emotionally drained after talking to his father, he wondered what his mother would be like when she found out and could very well imagine it. He began to smile softly, something that Sasuke couldn't help notice and that amazed him. Somehow how his friend was slightly changing. His mobile began to ring causing him to quickly look at it to see who it was that was ringing him.

"What's up Shikamaru?"

"You're up there with Naruto?"

"Yes I am, is Ino coming over with you?" Naruto asked knowing that Sasuke was listening

"Yes... I am waiting for her now ….troublesome" Shikamaru replied.

"Are you at her house then?"

"Yes I am, my father is busy talking to Inoichi, why?"

"Ask Ino to bring some of her clothes over will you? I will explain when you arrive" Naruto calmly asked

"Okay...do I need to ask why I have to tell her that?"

"Just do it please Shika...I will let you know. Is Choji going to come over today?"

"He is with his dad so I don't know, unless he comes over tonight, I think Kiba will be down though"

"Fine, I want to get the gang together sometime this week, so spread the word." Naruto ordered.

"Fine I will...we will be over as soon as Ino is ready" Shikamaru replied with a huff.

"Ok, I will see you soon. Just come up to the game room when you arrive. I know my dad is waiting for your dad anyhow"

"Later Naruto" Shikamari replied.

"Yeah later Shika" Naruto stated as he finished the call.

Naruto was now not far from the familiar hall with Sasuke now beside, him his hands in his pockets. The familiar emotion of apprehension grew within him, not knowing how he should be with the girl as, he came to the door. Sasuke could see the slight hesitancy in his blonde friend and opened the door for him, eagerly walking inside. Naruto blinked as he followed behind Sasuke, feeling embarrassed that his friend could read him like a book.

Both boys stopped, slightly amused, seeing Hinata sitting on the couch eating the food. Seeing the look of happiness on her face made Naruto's heart beat faster, which confused him greatly as he ignored it.

"Hello Hinata" Sasuke stated warmly

Hinata jumped, as she quickly stood up from the couch, bowing her head in greeting which amused Sasuke greatly. Especially seeing a slight trace of castor sugar above her parted lips, she looked cute. Naruto noticed it as well and tried to fight the heat that was growing upon his cheeks at the sight before him. He hasn't seen her smile before and he wanted to laugh at the sight, but quickly stopped himself.

Hinata was completely startled, not hearing them both come in, she blushed bright red when she heard someone greet her and quickly stood and bowed, not realizing her lips had a trace of sugar from the sweet buns she had devoured. She wanted to know what they were called, so she had left one on the plate.

"G-Good m-morning" She replied nervously

"Don't be nervous Hinata. I take it you are enjoying the food one of the maids sent up?"

Hinata nodded, feeling slightly more relaxed, as she sat down once more. Not looking at the blonde as she was still highly confused and embarrassed and didn't want the memories of what happened to distract her again.

"Hey dobe, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke whispered seeing his friend try to move to the other side of the room.

"Nothing" Naruto replied not facing his friend.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked once more

"Yes I'm fucking sure, just drop it ok" Naruto whispered with a hiss.

"Whatever dobe, I was only asking" Sasuke stated, ignoring his friend retort.

"I'm fine Sasuke, honestly I'm fine" Naruto murmured quietly still not looking at his friend.

Sasuke wasn't convinced as he shrugged his shoulders then proceeded to join Hinata on the couch leaving Naruto to fight his inner emotions that he was trying so hard to ignore.

oOoOo

The sound of a car pulling up to the front alerted Minato that Shikaku had arrived. He gathered all the paperwork together, having quite a lot to discuss with his good friend that was the best strategist ever known.

"Alright boys, I'm here, where the boss?"

"Hello Shikaku, he is waiting for you in his office" one of the men guarding the front stated.

Shikaku grinned as he lit up a cigarette looking behind him as his son was carrying a pile of boxes with a frustrated look on his face as his goddaughter Ino got out the car with shopping bags, wondering what she had brought with her now and why?

"So Ino, why have you brought the entire shopping mall with you again?" Shikaku asked with a raised eyebrow, curious to her answer.

"Shika asked me to for Naruto-kun" Ino replied with a smile that showed her beautiful face.

Shikaku smiled at her as he glanced behind her, trying not to laugh as his son, who was struggling carrying the pile of boxes. He wondered why Naruto wanted her to bring clothes.

"I will leave you two be then...oh can you help him with some of those boxes?" Shikaku asked one of the men at the front who immediately went to help his son, who was immediately grateful.

"See you later son, Ino"

"Later dad, come on Ino this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled

Shikaku watched as his son and goddaughter went off upstairs to see Naruto as he shook his head and went ahead to Minato's office, entering without knocking as always.

"Hello Minato...care to tell me what's going on?"

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello everyone thank you for the reviews and to those that are following and favourites this story! Again I wish to thank my beta reader gio08 for all the work he has done looking it over for me I really appreciate the help :-)**

 **I hope this chapter was good for you and have an insight about Minato and Hinata's mother and her mothers history hopefully I did it right! Also Naruto a history too you may have noticed he wasn't always like he is now and all will be explained soon.**

 **To the guest reviewer regarding Sakura in all honesty I don't dislike Sakura as a character I just hate her with Naruto I never understood NaruSaku pairing when it was quite obvious from an early stage in the story that she did not like him that way and I found her annoying but I don't dislike her she just isn't my favourite Hinata is and always will be I can relate to her more than I can Sakura.**

 **Anyway enough of me going on! Please review it keeps me going and I am touched by your support till next time peace and love to everyone who reads my stories bye for now xx. :-) cc**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto

Hard Love

Chapter 5

The Choices we Make...

From previous chapter...

The sound of a car pulling up to the front alerted Minato that Shikaku had arrived. He gathered all the paperwork together, having quite a lot to discuss with his good friend that was the best strategist ever known.

"Alright boys, I'm here, where's the boss?"

"Hello Shikaku, he is waiting for you in his office" one of the men guarding the front stated.

Shikaku grinned as he lit up a cigarette looking behind him as his son was carrying a pile of boxes with quite a look on his face as his goddaughter Ino got out the car with shopping bags, wondering what she had brought with her now and why?

"So Ino, why have you brought the entire shopping mail with you again?" Shikaku asked with a raised eyebrow curious to her answer.

"Shika asked me to for Naruto-kun" Ino replied with a smile that showed her beautiful face.

Shikaku smiled at her as he glanced behind her trying not to laugh as his son struggled to carry the pile of boxes, wondering why Naruto wanted her to bring clothes.

"I will leave you two robots then...oh a can you help him with some of those boxes?" Shikaku asked one of the men at front who immediately went to help his son, who was immediately grateful.

"See you later son, Ino"

"Later dad, come on Ino this is so troublesome!" Shikamaru grumbled

Shikaku watched as his son and goddaughter went off upstairs to see Naruto as he shook his head and went ahead to Minato's office, to which he entered without knocking as always.

"Hello Minato...care to tell me what's going on?"

oOoOo

Minato looked at his friend, who walked towards his desk, knowing that something must of happened. Especially when he saw his friend's look as he entered.

"Shikaku...you're slightly late?" Minato queried with a slight smile

"I know, I was waiting for Ino. Apparently it seems she has brought the entire shopping district with her for some reason?. When I asked her why she brought it, she replied that Naruto had asked my son to tell her to bring clothes with her." Shikaku stated.

"Naruto did that?" Minato asked wide eyed.

"Apparently so, and I know that look Minato. What happened when I left you last night? I know you confronted Hiashi after that showdown at the Hyuga meeting."

Minato sighed as he poured another cup of coffee for himself and Shikaku. Feeling thirsty and also very exhausted.

"Hiashi had fled back to his estate. I had a few of my men stationed outside the meeting, they followed him and told me when I left you. So I then went and paid him a visit. The bastard had cleared out his office of documents of importance and had a bag full of cash and deeds to his properties in the other elemental countries." Minato began

"(Whistle) So he was holding out in the repayments then? But what else did you find?" Shikaku enquired, knowing there was more to the story as he grabbed his cup of hot black coffee.

"Well we got the money, deeds, and documents. I then got rid of him… well my men dumped him somewhere. Then I instructed them to search the estate while I looked over things in that office of his." Minato continued while he paused to light a cigarette which he offered one to Shikaku, who accepted and lit one up as well.

"Genma came running down, holding a photo frame telling me Hiashi had a daughter and had escaped. At first I didn't believe him, until I saw this picture." Minato admitted handing over the photo of Hinata.

Shikaku looked at the photo and almost dropped it in shock. He looked like he saw a ghost. The image of the girl was like being transported back in time to when they were young and more innocent to what they are now. 'She looks just like Hitomi. The same eyes, hair and smile.'

"T-This is Hitomi's daughter!?" Shikaku exclaimed, shocked to the core.

"Yes, you can imagine my shock can't you? Especially since we were all told that she had died. We kept putting flowers on an empty grave" Minato chuckled solemnly.

"But why?...What was Hiashi thinking? Do the Hyuga know she is alive?" Shikaku asked

"No, they didn't. I personally spoke to Hiroshi and he was shocked as well. He asked me to look after her… you know what the other elders will do if they find out she is indeed alive." Minato calmly stated.

"Agreed...so that's why Ino brought clothes for your son?...But I am surprised Minato, I thought your son hates girls after what happened?" Shikaku questioned slightly amused.

"I know. That's the thing, he found her with Sasuke when she escaped, he seemed to be very protective over her. I had never seen him like it before...I even spoke to him earlier and he seemed interested when I told him about her mother and how Kushina, Mikoto and myself knew her ."

"So you think your son likes her then?"

"There is a possibility he does, but then again he may not realize it. He looked confused this morning and worried about something. I hate to think what my idiot son has done!...I haven't even told Kushina yet!" Minato confided

Shikaku stared wide eyed at the confession, as he blew the smoke from the cigarette shaking his head, not believing the last part.

"You do realize your wife will not be happy with you Minato. I can see the frying pan coming out!" Shikaku stated with a smirk especially seeing the noticeable shiver.

Minato went pale as he could imagine the conversation with her later this afternoon and was dreading it to come as his friend laughed at his predicament.

"I have sent Kakashi and Obito to scour over all the documents at Hiashi's estate to see what they can find out about any dealings Hiashi may have had. I believe he was going to hand over Hinata as part of a deal."

"Hmm it's possible. The man had no heart, so it doesn't surprise me with that bastard!" Shikaku replied.

"I agree...Anyway onto other matters at hand. Itachi brought the books for last month for you and I have been looking over the file on that bastard Danzo, and his underground group Root. It seems his powers are rising and he is trying to find something. We have no clue as to what though. I think you had better call a meeting and get everyone together." Minato began

"Will do...let's go through this file shall we" Shikaku replied.

oOoOo

Ino and Shikamaru entered the game room with loads of boxes and bags that one of the men helped bring inside, noticing immediately another girl in the room. That peaked both their interests. Ino immediately went over towards Sasuke giving him a hug and a kiss, something that Sasuke seemed to enjoy. Hinata blushed at the show of affection, and diverted her eyes away from the loving couple.

"Hey babe...who is the girl?" Ino asked

"This is Hinata, a guest under Naruto's care" Sasuke answered simply.

Ino looked surprised, as did Shikamaru, who took a seat on the couch already noticing that Naruto was gathering drinks and was strangely quiet. Hinata was slightly apprehensive at seeing two new people in the room, not being used to so many people, and remained silent looking more at her hands than at them.

"Hey Ino, can you um...take Hinata into the room next door? Why don't you show her the clothes you brought" Naruto shouted over.

Ino glanced at the girl, seeing that she was extremely nervous and felt sorry for her, so approached her cautiously.

"Hi Hinata...I'm Ino, let's go talk in the other room. I brought some clothes for you to look at" Ino coaxed.

Hinata looked up at the blonde and nodded as a faint blush remained on her cheeks. Ino couldn't get over how pretty she was. Hinata stood up and followed taking a few of the bags that Ino handed to her, disappearing from the room as the boys watched carefully.

"Ok… who is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" Sasuke replied to a now shocked Shikamaru.

"I can see why he is attracted" Shikamaru thought to himself as he glanced at the blonde, who was still looking at the door.

"So I take it you went with your dad Naruto?" Shikamaru stated in a bored tone.

"Yeah...my father was pissed, and rightly so. That arrogant bastard tried to outsmart him." Naruto growled.

"Yeah...Kakashi beat him black and blue, the old fart was pissing his pants." Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru exclaimed with a sigh

"So how come you got the girl Naruto?" Shikamaru queried, his eyes watching the blonde carefully, noticing how he stiffened at the question.

"Genma told my dad while searching that someone escaped and showed my dad a photo...y' know… I have never seen my dad with that kind of look before, have you teme?"

"No, not really, your father always keeps his emotions in check" Sasuke answered deep in thought

"But I can understand why" Sasuke added.

"Basically, me and teme went to look for her and when we found her, she was terrified. We brought her back and my dad asked her name and she fainted. So I took her" Naruto simply stated, not adding much more than that.

"It appears that his parents and my mother were close friends with her mother" Sasuke added.

Shikamaru had heard Kushina and his father talking about a friend who was a Hyuga and was surprised as he thought the story of what happened was tragic.

"So she is that friends daughter that supposedly died?" Shikamaru stated softly.

"Yes...I don't know why that bastard did that to her. Apparently she has been kept as prisoner in her own home, always kept to herself, so she isn't used to people" Naruto growled.

Sasuke was surprised, he hadn't heard about that before. He realized she was quiet and nervous, but didn't know she was like that because of lack of contact with other people and suddenly grew angry.

"And you happened to do that to her dobe!?" Sasuke seethed

Shikamaru was surprised as he looked at the blonde who immediately bowed his head in shame, knowing Sasuke was justified at getting angry with him.

"What the fuck were you thinking!?...I thought you would have more fucking sense, I feel like I want to just fucking beat some sense into you for what you did" Sasuke stated coldly to the blonde who didn't even look at him.

"I...didn't know until father told me this morning teme...and I don't know why I did it ok?..." Naruto silently answered.

"Am I missing something here?" Shikamaru queried

"It's nothing Shika...But Naruto...you will apologize and make things right, understand?" Sasuke warned

Naruto glanced at his best friend, seeing how serious he was about it and nodded his head in agreement. They very rarely argued like this, but Naruto knew Sasuke was pissed at what he did now knowing the full facts at what happened and knowing the girl was sheltered.

oOoOo

Ino guided the girl into Naruto's bedroom, noticing immediately the state of the bed, and also noticing the girl was wearing Naruto's clothes. Which made the blonde beauty smile slightly.

"So...um...did you sleep with Naruto-kun?" Ino asked innocently

Hinata heard the question and stared wide eyed at the girl as her face turned bright red, just like a tomato, which made Ino want to burst out laughing at how cute the girl was. Ino though, thought better of it, so she bit the inside of her cheek to stop a giggle from escaping.

"I take it you did. You know Hinata-chan that in itself is unusual, you see Naruto-kun isn't keen on girls anymore" Ino admitted.

Hinata looked up confused at this little piece of information and couldn't help to be curious, wanting to know more about the blonde who kept her close to him.

"W-Why?" Hinata whispered just loud enough for Ino to hear.

"Well...I know Naruto can be an ass sometimes but he is ok with me and Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend. She is currently with Kushina and her brothers. But anyway...to other girls he is cold and unfriendly, he wouldn't even let them touch him." Ino murmured with a sad look.

Hinata listened carefully, taking everything in and wondering why he was like that. He seemed to touch her ok ,even though he frightened her and was cruel with his words. Hinata seemed to sense that there was something else deep within him that he was cautious to let out. She remembered when he hit his fist on the tiled wall as though he was trying to stop himself about something.

"W-What...happened t-to him?" Hinata asked

Ino glanced at the girl whilst she was busy making the bed humming to herself, but stopped altogether once the question had been asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ino asked

Hinata lowered her head afraid she had upset the girl before her, still not sure how to be around other people, especially a girl around her age. All the times she tried unsuccessfully to befriend the maids back home who blatantly ignored her hurt her deeply and that in itself gave her low confidence in herself.

"Hey what's wrong?...Look...I know what happened with him, but I hate remembering that day. He was completely broken physically and mentally...it took months for him just to talk to us again, even though he still isn't the same old Naruto, but part of him is there all thanks to his family and his close friends." Ino stated softly sitting beside the girl.

"I...I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to...I...I..have never been allowed to t-talk to anyone before" Hinata whispered.

Ino looked at her, surprised at her confession.

"You haven't upset me...W-What are you talking about?"

"I..was never a-allowed friends...I..I..tried t-to talk to the m-maids but was i-ignored, father w-wouldn't allow me t-to talk to anyone or m-make friends. I...have n-never been outside m-my father's estate. I haven't b-been a-around a lot of p-people before." Hinata admitted with a few tears down her cheeks.

Ino looked on shocked at what she was hearing and could now see why the girl was so nervous and quiet. Her heart went out to the shy girl.

"Oh Hinata...well, how would you like to be friends with me?" Ino gently asked

Hinata raised her head and looked at the girl now beside her who was gently smiling at her, her hand now resting on hers giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Y-You d-do!?" Hinata stuttered, shocked.

"Of course...that is if you want to be friends with me?" Ino exclaimed with a smile

"I-I would l-like that I-Ino-san" Hinata whispered, tears falling down her cheeks in happiness.

"Then we're friends. We can have so much fun together, I brought some clothes for you to wear, so let's try on clothes" Ino exclaimed excitedly, which made Hinata smile and giggle. Finally she had made her first ever friend and her heart was rejoicing at the feeling.

oOoOo

Minato looked at the clock, seeing that his wife would be calling very soon and knew the conversation to come will be tiring. He knew how close Kushina was with Hitomi and Mikoto and was devastated that both her close friends had now passed away, one through illness and the other murdered in cold blood.

Kushina hasn't recovered since. Now she would consume herself heavily with the businesses they ran, going to the different elemental nations to broker new deals and attract more clients and business. Kushina was no push over and tried her hardest to keep the family strong.

Currently, she was in Suna with the Subaku siblings, who fled to Konoha when their father was murdered. Jiraiya had heard of their plight and rounded them up to come back with him and legally adopted them into the family, just like Minato did with the survivors of the Uchiha clan knowing that Fugaku and Mikoto would have done the same for his family.

Kushina loved them all and treated them as her own children, as did Minato, giving them jobs and making sure they were happy and welcomed and promised that he would get any information on who destroyed their families. Sending out spies and following leads from informants that sometimes had good but others led to dead ends.

Minato was always worried about his family and his vast friends that worked with him. They were all a huge family and were severely loyal and protective of all of them and vowed he would never rest until they got justice for what happened.

"What do you think?" Minato asked as he now poured whiskey into a glass for the both of them.

"It seems he is getting bolder. I agree, we need a meeting with the others" Shikaku stated with a sigh as he placed the papers on the desk.

"Itachi will be asking around for any other information." Minato stated.

"Hmm we need all the information we can get. I don't know what he is looking for but he won't stop by the looks of things. I wonder what he is after that's so important? I think he is in league with someone else Minato" Shikaku reported.

"I agree, his men have managed to break into a few of my warehouses that store our resources at Rasagan enterprises. Nothing was taken but they searched thoroughly for something."

"I think we may have a traitor in our group that is providing information. Maybe a meeting will single this person out, especially if we give out false information." Shikaku stated.

"I agree, make the meeting for three days time at the usual place just in case we are being watched." Minato calmly replied.

"Very well...so what's next on the agenda?"

Minato sorted through a small pile of documents that he had took off Hiashi with the cash and passed them over to Shikaku.

"Go through these. I got them with the bag of cash, I also found this in Hinata's rucksack" Minato stated

"What is it?"

"A bank book, I want you to look into it for me. See if the money is still accounted for and if cash has been put in there since?"

"Very well...what will you do?"

"Nothing. That is her money. I will put what was in her father's bag into her account, but I want to make sure no other outside sources can withdraw from there, even if you have to act as her father to do so" Minato ordered.

"Very well. I can look into it later, let's see what Hiashi was planning to take with him?...Have you heard from Kakashi?"

"Not yet...they are due back this evening around dinner I hope. Are you, Ino and Shikamaru going to stay as well?"

"Sure..."

Minato smiled warmly as he lit another cigarette, inhaling the nicotine smoke within him, enjoying the pleasure of his tobacco fix. His mind was drifting to his fiery wife, knowing that he would be getting a phone call very soon and knew he would have a headache coming on after.

oOoOo

"Looks like you're staying for dinner" Sasuke stated with a smirk to Shikamaru who was currently playing on the new game.

"Huh...What a drag my mum will be pissed...troublesome woman" Shikamaru moaned

Sasuke started to laugh as he joined him in the couch, picking up the other controller ready to join in. Naruto was sitting down, bored, his mind in other things. Both of his friends knew it had to be about the girl, which was weird, as he hadn't been like this in quite a while.

Naruto wondered what he should do? He felt guilty about what he had done last night and knew it would probably take a while for her to feel comfortable with him, but he was reluctant to let her go. He wondered what was taking Ino so long, he wanted to show the girl around the estate, seeing as she will be here for a while. Not only that, but she had to go to dinner and get used to his family. He wondered if the quiet and isolated girl would be fine with that?

Knowing that Ino and Shikamaru were staying would help. If Ino was with her, it might help her immensely. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and Ino came in pulling Hinata inside with her. He could just make her out behind Ino and as soon as Ino stepped away his eyes widened and his breathing stopped.

Hinata was wearing a white sun dress that hugged the top of her body perfectly, but flared out mid waist. She was wearing ballet pumps, which were also white, revealing her long ,slender, shapely legs. He noticed that Ino had done her make up very light and minimal just emphasizing her eyes with mascara and eyeliner and a light eye shadow of pale pink, followed by pink tinted lip gloss. Her indigo hair was now in a high classic bun with bits of her hair curled, showing off her long slender neck.

Naruto was speechless at how breathtaking she looked and had to swallow hard at what he was seeing, trying to get back to normal, but judging by the looks of his friends were giving him, he knew they caught him out of character.

"Wow...Hinata, you look beautiful" Sasuke remarked

Hinata, who was blushing the entire time, became even redder at the compliment.

"T-Thank you S-Sasuke-san" Hinata replied nervously

"Just Sasuke...no need for the honorifics ok?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded with a smile as Sasuke beckoned both girls to take a seat. Naruto, who was strangely silent, didn't know what to do or what to say. His heart was beating like crazy. He was trying with all his might to stop it altogether but it wasn't working. Sasuke could see the panic in his friends eyes and decided to help him out for a bit.

"Hey Ino, why don't we show Hinata around, seeming as she will be here for a while"

"Sure thing babe...come on Hinata-chan let's go, it'll be fun"

"O-Ok..." Hinata smiled as she got up bowing then followed Sasuke, who was now holding Ino's hand tenderly, leading the way.

As they left Shikamaru stopped the game then turned to the blonde who was obviously at war with himself, even Shikamaru could see it. Taking a cigarette out of the packet in his shirt pocket, he offered one to Naruto, who with slight shaky hands excepted.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru calmly asked as he lit his cigarette passing the lighter to him.

Naruto stiffened slightly at the question as he lit his cigarette quickly, taking a drag of the cancer stick passing the lighter back. He didn't answer immediately, but Shikamaru quietly waited until the blonde answered before asking another.

"I...don't know?" Naruto quietly answered, not knowing why he was like this.

"Is it Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, noticing the flinch from the blonde by the corner of his eye.

'Bingo!' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Sort of...I..mean...God...I...I...I'm...feeling weird by her ok!" Naruto announced

"What do you mean weird?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...don't know just weird, that's all...I'm...feeling different and I don't understand it...also I don't want to understand it either" Naruto huffed in annoyance

"If different I suppose means that you're feeling all sorts of emotions that have laid dormant for a while huh?" Shikamaru calmly replied.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru feeling angry that his friend was spot on with his diagnosis.

"But I don't want to...look what happened before" Naruto confided, conflicted with such raw emotions, that Shikamaru felt his heart clench for his friend.

"Not everyone is like her...you do know that don't you Naruto?"

"Yeah...but I just can't go through that again. I'm not ready… and I don't think I ever will be… y'know?"

"Don't think that way Naruto...there is someone out there for you, that will love you deeply and unconditionally. Look at me and Temari"

"Yeah...I know...let's drop the subject, I don't want to talk about it anymore ok?"

"What a drag...but fine come on, let's continue this game, so help me out will you?" Shikamaru stated, passing him the controller resuming the game.

Naruto sighed as he eagerly took the controller, thanking his friend inwardly for dropping the subject, hoping the game would take his mind of things and his inner thoughts on the girl in question.

oOoOo

Kakashi and Obito were currently at the estate with a few men, noticing that the hallway had a few boxes and suitcases ready to be taken back. Each containing Hinata's belongings. Genma had been packing them already as well as checking things and noting them down on the inventory.

"Well, have you finished?" Kakashi asked

"Nearly, I have packed most of the girls things, I had one of the men call for a van to take it back to the house as the boss ordered. I'm just finishing up on what is in this huge estate." Genma replied.

"Very well Obito and I have been going through the files on his laptop. It isn't easy hacking into his personal files" Kakashi confided.

"Try your best...hey what do you think will happen to the girl?" Genma asked

"Hands off Genma...the girl is a family friend, so don't even try it" Kakashi warned.

"Fuck you Kakashi...she is beautiful, but a bit too young for me. Besides she isn't my type. I think you should warn yourself too"

"Me?...No...Shizune will have my hide if I did" Kakashi chuckled

"You're serious with her then?" Genma asked shocked at the number two pervert in the ranks.

"Who knows" Kakashi replied, walking back into the office leaving a partially stunned Genma to finish his work.

Obito sat at the desk, going through the files on the computer. The information stored was all cryptic with passwords that neither he nor Kakashi could break through.

"Any luck?" Kakashi asked his friend, already knowing the answer.

"No...the fucking bastard had so many passwords that it 's hard to break. I think we will have to take it to someone who can. Maybe Shikamaru or Shino. They are good with these things." Obito replied pissed.

"Agreed. Most of the paperwork is packed, just waiting on a van to come and take this stuff back. Shikaku had a mountain of paperwork to look through as it is" Kakashi stated bored, Genma came in with the inventory list.

"The van's here. I'm going to load stuff now, so get what has to go ready. Alright you two?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're on it" Both replied in unison, annoying Genma more as he left, instructing a few men to start loading the large van. Obito closed down the computer, disconnecting everything while Kakashi took the boxes that was clearly marked files in marker pen to the hall.

oOoOo

Hinata was nervous as she followed behind the couple who were still holding hands. Both of them pointing and naming each room and part of the estate. Hinata was already finding it overwhelming. It was twice the size of her home! She could see the maids that were busily doing their duties, each bowing their heads as they walked past.

Hinata could feel their eyes on her. That made her feel extremely nervous, but she tried to ignore it. They began to go down the large staircase noticing that a few guards were placed around the hall. Sasuke led the way, as he showed the large sitting room that was lavishly decorated, but felt welcoming, with the warm colour tones instead of the pristine whites that looked clinical and cold.

The Dining hall was extremely large. There was a huge long table that was set neatly for dinner. Hinata felt her stomach clench, not wanting to come to dinner, but she had already been told she had to attend. Ino could see the panic in her eyes and reluctantly let go of Sasuke's hand as she approached Hinata.

"Hey are you ok Hinata-chan?" Ino asked

"Y-Yes...S-Sorry...Just n-nervous" Hinata replied quietly.

"Oh...Hinata-chan I will be here so don't worry, nobody will hurt you, promise" Ino reassured.

Ino grabbed her hand, squeezing gently for further reassurance, as Sasuke guided them out of the room immediately coming into contact with Minato.

"Hey Uncle Minato!" Ino exclaimed excitedly

"Why hello Ino-chan, Sasuke...oh hello Hinata-chan" Minato replied

Hinata looked like a deer caught in headlights at the blonde man. The man that she was taken to the night before feeling even more nervous being in his presence... something that he himself immediately noticed.

"Sasuke, can you take Ino with you for a moment? Don't go too far, as Ino will want to stay with Hinata a bit more ...I would like to have a talk with Hinata for a while" Minato ordered

"Sure...come on Ino"

Ino glanced at her new friend, seeing how scared Hinata was, she gave the girl a quick hug and a smile

"You will be fine, I promise. See you soon, I won't be far ok?" Ino whispered softly

Hinata nodded as she watched both of them disappear from view, leaving her and Minato alone. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach clenched with worry, not knowing what to expect, keeping her eyes to the floor too frightened to look at the man, feeling his gaze upon her.

"Hinata-chan please follow me into my office" Minato ordered softly

"H-Hai..." Hinata quietly answered.

Minato guided her the short distance to his office, letting her enter first as he followed behind. The office was full of second hand smoke which made the girl cough a bit as she entered. Hinata immediately saw another man inside looking through papers that he immediately stopped doing when he heard her cough.

Fanning out his cigarette immediately within the glass ashtray, he stood up to greet the shy and nervous girl, who didn't know what to do or how to respond. Minato had walked to his desk immediately, taking a seat in his chair, signaling for her to take a seat in front next to Shikaku. Hinata nervously took a seat, feeling that she could faint at any moment. She was so frightened.

"Please don't be scared Hinata-chan...I expect you are wondering why I brought you here to my home?"

Hinata stilled as she looked at him, confused immediately, noticing his calm and soft tone of voice that was different to what she had heard last night.

"The reason that I brought you here is because I was close friends with your mother Hitomi, as was my wife Kushina. She was extremely close to your mother along with Sasuke's mother Mikoto too." Minato smiled warmly as he opened a draw to his desk pulling out a photo album passing it over to Hinata, who was shocked with unshed tears, ready to fall at any given moment.

"M-My mother?" Hinata whispered in shock, as she nervously accepted the album that she immediately opened.

The first picture was of three women. On the left was a beautiful woman with long raven hair, dark opal coloured eyes and a large smile wearing a school uniform. The lady in the middle was also exceptionally beautiful. She had long hair that seemed to pass her lower waist and was to her back side, but the colour was a vibrant red that looked full of warmth. She was smiling happily as well. The third lady had indigo hair which just passed her shoulders, beautiful lilac coloured eyes and pink tinted cheeks. She immediately began to cry as she clearly saw her mother in her younger days. Each wearing a school uniform, each of them happy.

Hinata traced her fingertips upon the picture of her mother, who she adored so much, remembering the time they shared together. Although Hinata was so young, she clearly could remember such times of happiness back then. As Minato watched her, he couldn't believe how much the girl looked like Hitomi and could see the pain within the girls eyes.

"They were the best of friends...we all were...but I will tell you what happened if you want me to… alright?"

Hinata stared at the picture, not turning the page but just focusing on the part of the picture of her mother smiling genuinely happy. She heard the man opposite to her say a few words, and her head subconsciously began to nod.

"Very well...you see Hinata-chan...'

oOoOo

"I take it you're happy with that useless bastard?" A voice stated

"Yes...I was on need of a body to remove parts from...so why did you bring me the body of Hiashi Hyuga?" The other voice replied.

"Just felt like it...the bastard was arrogant and now my plans are fucked!"

"I take it that you didn't get your hands on the business or the sweet delectable princess?"

"Don't fucking remind me...but there will be other ways. I need to re-present my plans to the elders of the Hyuga clan."

"Are you sure that's wise? They have only now selected a new head to take charge, and he is nothing like this bastard lying dead here is he?"

"I have my ways Kabuto...where are your contacts?"

"So that's why you came here?...my services are not cheap Toneri-san...and neither are theirs"

"I know how you fuckers run things, just get me the fucking people I need"

"Fine...give me a couple of days. I will ring you"

"Very well enjoy your experiments with the present I brought you glad to be rid of the bastard "

Toneri left the room followed by four of his men, leaving Kabuto to look on. He hated the man who had just left seeking his services now and then. Although he paid well, the guy was deluded. He knew the guy had to have someone that he partnered with and wondered who it could be.

oOoOo

A/N:- Hello everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter again I would like to thank my beta gio08 for all his help. I currently have a massive head cold and fluish symptoms so I will try to get my other stories updated soon! Again thank you for the reviews, favouriting my story and the follows I'm overwhelmed again thank you I'm touched you are enjoying my stories!

Please review peace and love to all my readers until next time bye for now xx cc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.

Hard Love

Chapter 6

Hidden sentiments

"I take it you're happy with that, useless bastard?" A voice stated

"Yes...I was in need of a body to remove parts with...so why did you bring me the body of Hiashi Hyuga?" The other voice replied.

"Just felt like it...the bastard was arrogant and now my plans are fucked!"

"I take it that you didn't get your hands on the business or the sweet delectable princess?"

"Don't fucking remind me...but there will be other ways. I need to represent my plans to the elders of the Hyuga clan."

"Are you sure that's wise? They have only now selected a new head to take charge and he is nothing like this bastard lying dead here is he?"

"I have my ways Kabuto...where are your contacts?"

"So that's why you came here?...my services are not cheap Toneri-san...and neither are theirs"

"I know how you fuckers run things, just get me the fucking people I need"

"Fine...give me a couple of days I will ring you"

"Very well, enjoy your experiments with the present I brought you. Glad to finally be rid of the bastard "

Toneri left the room, followed by four of his men, leaving Kabuto to look on. He hated the man who had just left seeking his services now and then. Although he paid well ,the guy was deluded, he knew the guy had to have someone that he partnered with and wondered who it could be.

oOoOo

Toneri was silently fuming, his plans were ruined through incompetence thanks to Hiashi, who he knew was a lost cause. No matter all the times he had sweet talked the arrogant bastard, he always seemed to delay the deal, which now lay in tatters before him. The white haired man clenched his fists in anger, death was too good for Hiashi Hyuga. He should of left him alive to take out his frustrations and tortured the old bastard some more.

Toneri looked out the window of the car, seeing all the trees and woodland passing him by. He was on his way back to Konoha from Otogakure. He hoped Kabuto would be able to contact some one that could help him. He had yet to tell his sponsor that the deal had fell through and that could be disastrous if they pulled the plug. He needed their resources, namely money, to keep Tenseigan afloat.

Sighing, he looked at the list of contacts on his mobile, wondering what he should do next? Maybe he should contact his sleep in partner and involve him in all this. He could probably stall the other backer and maybe have him try to clench this deal. The only problem was that Byakugan had now changed hands to the branch side of the family. Hiashi's younger twin brother by a few minutes, apparently named Hizashi, was now the head.

The other problem he faced was the fact that the girl wasn't in his hands. Hiashi had been stalling the deal for weeks, refusing to hand over his daughter, even though she was part of the deal. He also knew he couldn't bring the subject of the girl up with the elders of the Hyuga council or Hiashi's twin brother, as they all thought she had died as a child.

In reality, he could care less about the girl. He had seen photo's of her and she was indeed extremely beautiful, but he himself was recently married to strengthen the business. His wife suited his means, seeing as she was offered in marriage to him by his sleep in business partner. The Hyuga girl on the other hand, although pleasing to his eyes, didn't interest him. It was his secretive sponsor that wanted her so badly for some reason.

But how could he get the girl now? One of the most influential families in fire country now had her under their wing. He wasn't sure why, and it would be extremely difficult to try to kidnap her from under their noses without bringing attention to his plans. Dialing the number, he anxiously awaited for the other end to answer, three rings and the other side answered, the noticeable silence was a dead giveaway.

"We have a problem...I need to meet you to discuss a few things"

oOoOo

Minato gazed at the young girl opposite his desk. It was like he had stepped back in time and it was Hitomi Hyuga instead of her daughter. She had the same coloured eyes, tinted cheeks, and same style hair and colour of his dearest friend. It made him feel sad.

"I knew your mother really well Hinata-chan, in fact that picture you're holding is your mother, my wife Kushina is the one with the long red hair and the other lady was also a dear friend to not only myself and my wife, but your mother's as well. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha.

"I-I...d-didn't...know" Hinata whispered softly, tears falling down her cheeks. Shikaku, who was listening quietly, quickly passed her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"I understand that Hinata-chan, your mother was arranged to be married by the elders of your clan, but your grandparents on your mother's side were against it."

"M-My grandparents...w-where are they?" Hinata asked, feeling confused.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but they died tragically in a car crash when your mother was just a bit younger than you, she was taken in by your Aunt and uncle who became her guardians and they agreed to the proposals set by the elders and was married to your father as soon as she turned the legal age of consent. Once she was married, we lost touch, though not through lack of trying on our part mind you. Your father kept her locked away. We never heard anything from her for about a year and a half, until we received a letter from her. By some miracle, your father hadn't intercepted it."

Hinata was surprised to hear all of this. She could tell it was the truth, as her father never let her or her mother out of the estate. If they were ill, a doctor would be called. Hinata was born at home, so she had never visited a hospital, a shop, or anything like that.

"The letter told us that she was being kept away from the outside world and that she was pregnant with her first child. She sounded incredibly excited about that, but she told us that she missed us all. We didn't hear anything else until another year and a half later, she told us she had a daughter named Hinata. We really wanted to meet your mother and see you, but your father wouldn't allow it. My wife was prepared to storm the estate and kidnap you both but I knew what your father was like. Then we heard a few years later that your mother had died from a long term illness and we were also shocked and devastated to learn that you had died a year before."

"W-What!?" Hinata asked, shocked to the core.

"Yes, we had heard that you had died. In fact we visited your mother's gravesite that also had your headstone beside her. My wife and I visited regularly to put flowers on them."

"B-But w-why?" Hinata sobbed.

"Your mother was like a sister to my wife. When she heard that your mother had died and that you had died a year before, my wife felt immense guilt for not being there for her or fighting your father to see her. Mikoto was devastated just as bad. She had named your mother godmother to her two sons Itachi and Sasuke. Kushina was heartbroken 5 years ago when Mikoto was murdered in cold blood and has devoted herself to working… that worries me sometimes."

"I-I didn't know any o-of this" Hinata sobbed.

"I know you didn't. You see when I visited your father, I can understand how it must of looked, but your father had been holding out on repayments and doing dodgy dealings. Losing company money and taking money that wasn't rightfully his for a extravagant lifestyle he couldn't really afford. When I was told he had a daughter I didn't believe it and when I saw you I still couldn't, but I can't deny that you look so much like your mother."

"A-Am I allowed t-to leave?" Hinata asked

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I can't allow you to leave, there is a few reasons why I can't let you go, which I can tell you some, but not all, as I still haven't found the answers to them. Firstly, your grandfather Hiroshi Hyuga has been notified that you are alive. I told him the very night I brought you here. He as well as the rest of the Hyuga clan thought you were dead. He had asked me to look after you. Also, I feel that you will be much safer with me than out there as there is something I am checking out, but I feel you were going to be handed over in a business deal."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to believe that this man was lying to her and was just saying these things to keep her here against her will, but the look in his eyes told her that he was sincere and she felt that what he was saying was the truth.

"If you require me to contact your grandfather then I will do so now, if that would ease you Hinata-chan" Minato continued sensing the girls emotions.

"N-No...I...b-believe you" Hinata quietly replied, blushing red.

"Now, although you have to stay here, you will not be treated like a prisoner. This is now your home and I will make sure a room of your own is allocated for you. Besides…. Could you please help me out? Once my wife finds out that you are alive and well only to find you gone, my life won't be worth living" Minato confided looking extremely pale.

Hinata nodded, wondering what was going to happen when this so called lady found out? Would she be angry that she was there?

"Oh...she will be excited to see you Hinata-chan! It would be me that she will be angry at for not telling her sooner" Minato chuckled a bit, stroking the back of his head as Shikaku smirked, knowing this to be true.

"Anyway, I hope you will come and join us for dinner. We are a big family here...and we welcome you to it with open arms Hinata-chan. I know it must be nerve wracking, I can only imagine what your life was like at home, being kept indoors and all alone without contact. But no one will ignore you here, I promise, and you may leave the premises to go out, but not on your own ok? If Ino wants to take you shopping, then that's fine, but you must have someone with you to look out for you for the time being ok?" Minato gently reassured.

"H-Hai, s-sir." Hinata replied softly with a smile.

"Please don't call me sir Hinata-chan…It makes me feel old… just call me Minato or uncle Minato, like Ino does" Minato stated with a warm smile.

"H-Hai..u-uncle Minato" Hinata smiled warmly, feeling relieved and warm inside.

"Good. Now come let's find Ino and Sasuke, shall we?" Minato replied

Hinata nodded as she stood up, still holding the album, which Minato noticed and let her take with her knowing she hasn't looked at it since they had been talking. Opening the office door, they saw Ino waiting by the stairs with Sasuke, who were patiently waiting for her.

"Ino-chan, please look after Hinata chan she could do with a friend. You too Sasuke, seeing as her mother was your godmother."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the last bit and nodded his head in agreement, seeing the photo album in Hinata's arms, wondering what photo's were inside. Minato watched them continue on their way, showing the girl around his home. He smiled as he watched them disappear as he made his way back into his office. Shikaku had lit up another cigarette, glancing at the pile of paperwork.

"You're happy that you convinced her, aren't you?" Shikaku questioned.

"Yes I am, I'm happy that she is alive Shikaku. We were distraught when we heard that she had died, knowing Hiashi he said that out of spite, knowing that we would hound him to let us see her. But to hide her from his clan is another matter. Something is going on and I would rather keep her here and protect her from whoever it is that is after her, and I hope to kami's sake we find out who the bastards are. The girl has been through enough as it is, and I swear on my life that I will protect that girl as if she is my own daughter. I know Kushina will do the same when she finds out. We will do anything to keep her safe, for Hitomi." Minato stated emotionally.

"You know I have your back Minato. I knew Hitomi, as did my wife… we all did, and it's nice to know that the girl is finally in safe hands. I will help in any way possible, as will Chouza and Inoichi, even Tsume would back you. We loved Hitomi just as much as you and Kushina did. I just wish Mikoto was alive to see this, as it destroyed her hearing the news."

"Agreed. But let's hope they are both smiling down on us. I better make that phone call to Kushina, shouldn't I." Minato began staring at the phone.

"You will have to at some point, so get it over with and tell her" Shikaku chuckled

"You're right I suppose… well here goes" Minato calmly replied picking up the phone as he began to dial the number.

oOoOo

It had been quite a while since Sasuke and Ino had taken Hinata to show her around. Shikamaru and Naruto had played on the game before finally turning it off as Naruto wasn't really getting into it. Shikamaru wondered what was going on with his friend, who was currently taking a nap on the couch. He knew that something had happened, and it involved the girl in some way, especially when Sasuke got angry at him. Shikamaru had a hunch that whatever it was, Naruto had done something stupid along the intimate route, and wondered what made him do such a thing but thought better of it about bringing the subject up.

Shikamaru knew that whatever was happening with Naruto was the most emotion he has seen him give in the last few years. He, as well as all the group, wanted the blonde to be back to his normal ways. Like how he was like before it happened. His mind drifted back to the day that changed him. His happy go lucky days stopped abruptly after that. Never before had he seen his friend so broken and distraught. It made him and his friends look for blood and get their revenge… but the bitches who did it, as well as the group they hung out with, went into hiding.

He could remember the first few weeks after it happened. How they all walked on egg shells with Naruto, including his mum and dad. Especially his mother, who was still suffering the effects of losing her best friend Mikoto. He had heard how she had marched into the police station demanding answers after her death, grabbing the boys including Obito and Shisui, who were the last survivors of the clan and immediately adopted them as her own. Even though she was also the godmother to both Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke took a long time to get over it, having reoccurring nightmares each night that left him distraught, and slowly closed himself off to the world, but was stopped from going deeper into depression by Naruto and Ino, who never left his side through the entire ordeal. A few months later, however, Naruto changed from the boy he once was. Sasuke reversed roles and tried to stop his friend from hurting himself. It got to the point where he had even tried to take his life a few times. Everyone could remember one night that frightened them above all the others. Naruto seemed more reclusive than normal and went to his room earlier than usual. When Sasuke tried to call him for dinner, he got worried when he heard no answer. However, he did not expect to see what he saw when he opened the door… and to this day he wishes to never see something like that again. He saw Naruto, face down, with blood pooling out from under him. His terrified scream was heard throughout the mansion and when the others saw what happened, they immediately took Naruto to the hospital. It seemed that during one of the times when he wasn't watched, he took a knife and had stabbed himself deeply along his abdomen when he reached his room. He barely survived that first night and when he woke up a few days later everyone pleaded with him to stop this self destructive path and thankfully he listened, although be it reluctantly. But the old Naruto was gone, he showed no emotion, no talking about his dreams, he was more quiet and never really listened to the conversations around him.

Anything girl related filled his friends with dread. He had a few girls approach him, trying to ask him on dates, but the rage that they could see in his eyes made them think otherwise at time. His eyes would change from their normal blue to an icy blue, sometimes people say it flickered to red in warning, which made many people's blood run cold. The hurtful words he would shout out made any other girl who persisted in asking him out to run in fear from him. Naruto wasn't interested in relationships and any girls that tried were warned immediately by either Ino and Temari or Sasuke himself.

Shikamaru, worried for his friend, wanted to see him happy once again but he was honestly surprised to see Naruto show emotion and knew it was the Hyuga that caught his attention. He just wondered if he had destroyed it before it even took off and pondered whether he should get Ino to talk to Hinata and tell her what had happened with Naruto.

Most of it was kept quiet from Kushina, Minato knew a bit more than her but not everything as Naruto didn't want anyone to know about it. When he finally confessed what happened, the only ones who knew everything was himself, Sasuke, Ino, Temari, her brothers, and Itachi. They had all promised they would keep it to themselves, but maybe Hinata could be the key to unlocking Naruto? He would think on it for the moment and observe them a little more, then discuss his thoughts with Sasuke and Ino, maybe they had the same idea as him. It was worth a try, but for now he would wait.

"You're so fucking troublesome Naruto" Shikamaru mumbled then joining him in napping.

oOoOo

The day seemed to pass quite quickly for Hinata, who was currently sitting quietly, looking through the album that contained so many photographs. She smiled warmly at seeing her mother look so happy with her friends. It made her heart clench that her mother had been taken away from all that.

Although her memories of her mother was not many, she could always see a sad smile on her mother's lips as she gazed out into the gardens. That was when she was in better health and she would usually tend to the garden herself. The multiple colours from pastel shades to strong vibrant ones made the garden enchanting and many stories were told by her mother that was magical to Hinata.

Each photograph showed how much her mother was loved by her friends and she could see why her mother always looked distant, most likely remembering those she had been taken away from. Hinata knew how isolated her mother had felt, although Hinata had never had the bonds of friendship or the love of a family apart from her mother, who loved her dearly. Hinata was to engrossed looking at the pictures she didn't realize that Sasuke had sat next to her.

"So that's your mother huh?" Sasuke asked gently, causing Hinata to jump

"Y-Yes...I..n-never knew s-she had s-such good f-friends" Hinata replied softly

"I can remember my mother telling me stories about her friend Hitomi, I never met her but my elder brother did. Maybe at dinner he can tell you more about her?" Sasuke replied.

Hinata nodded her head, grateful for the chance to talk more about her mother from other people, to fill in the void she felt had grown within her.

"I-I would l-like that, S-Sasuke" Hinata whispered with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back as he got up, waiting for Hinata to follow. They had to go back up to the game room. He expected that his blonde idiotic friend had wondered where they had gotten to as he looked at his watch seeing that dinner would be in an hour. He knew Itachi would be home anytime now and he wanted to talk to him about Hinata's mother he had heard so much about. Ino kissed him on the cheek as she quickly grabbed Hinata's hand, giggling, pulling her into a run that even made him smile as he was left back to his thoughts.

He wondered how bad Hinata had lived back at home and wanted to discuss with his adoptive father about it more. But the other part of him was fuming over his friend for what he did with Hinata. He could see from the amount of time he spent with her, that she was very quiet and not at all like other girls their age group. He was surprised that he had done something at all. Usually Naruto had been cold, unemotional and damn right cruel to girls. Only to those he trusted would he act different.

But then again Sasuke knew what had happened to his best friend that caused him to be as he is now and it made him seethe with rage at what he had seen when he found him and in other times during the whole ordeal. He, along with Shikamaru, were looking for the people responsible but they were so well hidden. He was determined to find them, especially one in particular. To think someone who was not only supposed to be trustworthy, but a friend to their group, could do that to a friend. They grew up together with since they were kids and it astounded him, but he knew revenge was best served cold, and boy he would enjoy ripping the bitch apart when he got hold of her.

Sasuke calmed himself, knowing that Naruto would be able to tell when he was angry, and didn't want him to worry about that day ever again. They agreed to move on from that, but he wanted his friend back and knew time healed all wounds, but it has already been a few years since that but there was no change in the blonde and that worried Sasuke deeply.

Only yesterday and earlier today had he seen his friend show more emotion. That was a joy to see again, after being friends with what seemed to be a complete emotionless statue for years. Although once he found out what his friend did, he didn't like it one bit, and hoped that he wouldn't do anything like that again with the gentle girl. He sighed, feeling a headache coming on, knowing that the next few days will be strangely different than usual and he would watch to see how it plays out.

oOoOo

The boxes being moved into the house looked like an assembly line. Minato had seen that Kakashi, Obito and Genma had returned carrying in Hinata's belongings, which he had told a few maids to unpack in the room allocated for her as he promised, not knowing how his son would feel about that.

Kakashi had been showing Shikaku the boxes with documents from Hiashi's files. There was quite a lot to go through. It would take a few days to look over and determined what was important and what wasn't. Obito had the computer that he had tried to hack into placed in the office that was fast becoming a storage room with the amount of boxes with files in.

"Kushina is going to go nuts...I'm already in her bad books as it is" Minato admitted.

"Huh?...have we missed something sensei?" Obito asked

"Yes boys...Kushina-chan is not happy that I hadn't told her sooner about Hinata being alive and well. So she is currently on the fastest plane back to Konoha." Shikaku grinned.

"That bad, huh sensei?" Kakashi replied grinning widely behind his mask.

Minato bowed his head in defeat, knowing that he wasn't in his wife's good books right now and hoped that once she meets Hinata she wouldn't be so hard on him, hopefully that is. He had to admit he had missed the spark of excitement in his wife's voice when he had told her the news. Itachi had arrived coming in through the hall way stopping as soon as he saw the boxes and the pass the parcel effect going on in front of him.

"Itachi...so how's the business?" Shikaku grinned seeing his shock at what was going in around him.

"Hello Shikaku, everything was usual as always...um what is going on here?" Itachi asked.

"We have a new member to the family...in fact you're a godson to her mother" Minato stated with a smile.

Itachi was confused, he knew his godmother was Hitomi Hyuga, his mother told him stories and he could remember her vaguely as a toddler.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked completely confused.

"Hitomi had a daughter that we thought was dead but was in fact alive. She is now living here with us all." Minato announced.

Itachi was shocked, he had known they had been to the Hyuga estate last night dealing with Hiashi, who he couldn't stand. He thought they had no children? Was that a lie too?

"Everything will be explained later Itachi she will be down for dinner soon so you can meet her then with everyone else, while you are here please be nice. She is very shy and nervous. She has been kept completely sheltered and alone" Minato continued.

"What!?" Itachi questioned, shocked

"Hinata is eighteen. So for most of her life, she was kept at the estate. Even the elders of the clan thought she was dead"

"That's unusual? I thought the Hyuga clan knew everything there is to know in their family and clan affairs?" Itachi announced intrigued.

"Well they didn't, that's why I think there was a reason why that was done by Hiashi" Minato stated.

"Well we are talking about Hiashi after all. That man would sell his own mother if he could get more money or power" Shikaku casually replied.

Each of the men nodded, knowing how underhanded Hiashi truly was. The last few months he had been slipping, exposing large enough cracks that, he could no longer hide the many underhanded dealings away from the elders of the Hyuga council. He couldn't even come up with a plausible excuse or hide the disastrous paper trail he was so meticulously good at hiding any longer. Minato knew that the Hyuga was a very rich and influential family. They were well known throughout the elemental countries. Their unique colour eyes were a dead giveaway to any villager of the hidden villages throughout.

For years the Hyuga was split into two branches, the main and the side branch, it was a custom they had followed religiously but now they were forced to change the way they operated. Now putting their faith on the side branch of the family, having now disowned the former main branch leader. Minato was secretly pleased that Hinata wasn't taken in by the family. He knew from the sidelines how that family was. They were emotionless and ruthless as a family and seeing the gentle girl being placed in their hands filled him with dread, as he knew they would attack her like vultures and break what little spirit the girl had.

"Maybe you can talk to her at dinner, Itachi?" Minato asked

"Hn" Itachi replied as he disappeared towards his room to change.

oOoOo

Hinata was a getting nervous, as the time seemed to pass quickly with each second that passed. She had been asked to attend dinner by Minato and was clearly expected to do so. Her normal meals would always be alone. Usually she sat at a very large table, her food already lay set on fine porcelain China with extravagant patterns that showed wealth. Hinata used to eat the food slowly, dreaming that she sat with other people, busily conversing with each other not noticing her.

But this time, for the first time, she wouldn't be day dreaming. It would be reality, something she couldn't get over. She hasn't spent so much time with other people, it was slightly overwhelming but exciting to actually be accepted and converse with someone that would be happy to converse back smiling rather than ignored, glared, or say harsh words just to get you off their backs. She followed Sasuke and Ino back to the game room, where the other boy and the one named Naruto appeared to be.

Hinata heard a huff come from Ino's lips as she marched over to the couch hitting the dark haired boy, who seemed to be asleep on the sofa.

"Shikamaru you lazy ass bum!" Ino hissed, causing the boy she had hit to groan.

"Ino!...Do you mind you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru moaned, begrudgingly waking up from his favourite past time.

Sasuke was chuckling at the scene as he looked at Naruto who was now slowly awakening himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled the blonde up then sitting down on the warm seat much to the blondes annoyance.

"Teme!...Where did you go?" Naruto growled.

"I showed Hinata around the estate with Ino, plus your father wanted to talk to her as well." Sasuke casually replied

Naruto's eyes widened as he glanced at the girl, who stood running her hand over her elbow, not knowing where she should sit and if she was allowed to.

"Hinata-chan come sit down by me, dinner will be ready soon" Ino exclaimed patting the empty seat beside her.

Naruto watched as the girl quickly took her seat in between Ino and Shikamaru who now was wide awake, watching the new girl curiously. Naruto tried to divert his gaze elsewhere, but found that he just couldn't do it and cursed himself internally for being obvious to those that knew him. Naruto could feel himself drawn to her for some reason, and no matter how hard he tried to go against it, he found himself still intrigued by her.

Even seeing her smile warmly at Ino made his stomach clench in knots. Was he feeling jealous? Surely not! Naruto tried to shake of his internal thoughts and could clearly see a pair of eyes studying him. Dreading the thought as his feelings were confirmed by catching eye contact with Shikamaru that he distinctly looked away from, feeling uncomfortable at being caught looking at the girl. Naruto quickly stood up, leaving the room to get some air. That made Sasuke wonder what was up with him.

Shikamaru followed the blonde with his eyes as he left the room, knowing it was because he had caught him staring at the Hyuga girl. The slight hint of concern on Sasuke's face said it all, as Shikamaru groaned and muttered 'What a drag' then immediately got up and followed his blonde friend, ignoring the questioning gazes of the other three occupants left in the room. Hinata had watched as the blonde left, wondering what was wrong. She could feel his eyes on her as soon as she sat down then watched as he disappeared out of the room, the other boy following him shortly after.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" Ino asked

"Y-Yes...just nervous" Hinata replied softly.

"Oh Hinata, you will be fine" Ino smiled reassuringly.

"You will be ok when you meet everyone Hinata. They may look a wild bunch, but they are good guys" Sasuke reassured.

Hinata nodded her head, feeling slightly relieved that they was making her welcome and openly reassuring her. Her thoughts immediately went to the lady with the long red hair, Kushina, and wanted to know more about the lady.

"W-What is K-Kushina-san l-like?" Hinata asked curious.

Ino and Sasuke stiffened at the question, knowing what Kushina was like, yet they both smiled warmly about the lady. Ino laughed softly, twirling a strand of her long hair around her fingers, deep in thought.

"Aunt Kushina is wonderful. She has always been there for us if we needed her." Ino replied softly

"Yeah I owe a lot to both Kushina and Minato when I lost my parents and most of my clan. She stormed the police station where me, my brother, and cousins were being held at and demanded that we be released into her custody as she was their godmother." Sasuke chuckled warmly

Hinata saw the gentle smile on Sasuke's face as he spoke warmly of the red haired lady in the photo.

"I was so distraught about the whole thing, I couldn't cope with all the questions from the Anbu. I can remember seeing long red hair step in front of me, shielding me from the harsh questions they were asking. I remember her voice thundered darkly in the room in warning, making all the questions stop as she grabbed hold of me, hugging me tightly. I can still smell her tears now. Minato and Kushina brought us back with them that night and made proceedings to adopt us and help look for the perpetrators who murdered my family in cold blood. I see her as my second mother and Minato as my second father. I love them very much and trust them with my life. You will like her Hinata, I know she will adore you when she meets you." Sasuke admitted.

Hinata listened intensively to his past her heart went out to him, knowing it must of been awful to lose your parents that way, not through illness but through cold blooded murder. She could see the pain deep within his dark orbs but it faded away as soon as he spoke warmly of Kushina. She could easily make out the love he held for the red haired woman.

"I-I'm so sorry about your f-family Sasuke" Hinata replied softly

"Thanks...but seriously they are friendly and will look after you. If your mother was treasured by them, you will be treasured just as much" Sasuke replied with a smile.

Hinata felt her tears gather, hoping that she could learn more about her mother from this lady that had shown such determination and kindness for Sasuke and his family. She hoped that she would also be liked, it was something she always feared when approaching new people, as she was never treated friendly before, but always ignored unless they had to respond to her and that was always harsh and cold. So being able to talk to more people filled her heart with warmth and a hint of excitement.

oOoOo

Naruto found himself staring out at the long landscape of their gardens. He stood on the large balcony, looking out as the skies above started to change into multitudes of colours, mainly of oranges and blues as the sun began to set in the distance. Naruto could hear soft footsteps approaching behind him, knowing it had to be either Sasuke or Shikamaru and betting it was the latter one.

"Naruto?" The familiar voice of Shikamaru confirmed it.

"Shika, what brings you here?" Naruto stated calmly.

"I came because I know something is bothering you. So I'm here to offer you a friendly ear" Shikamaru shrugged as he stood next to the quiet blonde lighting another cigarette, listening intently for Naruto to start.

"I'm just confused…I guess…" Naruto whispered softly

"Hmm?...What do you mean confused? Confused about what exactly?" Shikamaru questioned

"I don't know myself anymore…" Naruto replied, staring at the skies deep in thought.

"Is this about the girl...Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"...I…

oOoOo

A/N:- Firstly a big big thank you to my beta gio08 you have been a fantastic help! I would also like to thank everyone for your kind reviews and continuing support I really appreciate it. Your reviews keep me going and keep me writing so again thank you! Also to my readers that have added my story to your favourites and follows I'm glad you are enjoying it so far.

Please review

Until next time bye bye for now xx cc


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:- All characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~~The Love of A Family~~**

 _"Feelings of worth can flourish only in an atmosphere where individual differences are appreciated, mistakes are tolerated, communication is open, and rules are flexible — the kind of atmosphere that is found in a nurturing family." » Virginia Satir_

oOoOo

 **From Previous Chapter..**

Naruto found himself staring out at the long landscape of their gardens. He stood on the large balcony, looking out as the skies above started to change into multitudes of colours, mainly of oranges and blues as the sun began to set in the distance. Naruto could hear soft footsteps approaching behind him, knowing it had to be either Sasuke or Shikamaru and betting it was the latter one.

"Naruto?" The familiar voice of Shikamaru confirmed it.

"Shika, what brings you here?" Naruto stated calmly.

"I came because I know something is bothering you. So I'm here to offer you a friendly ear" Shikamaru shrugged as he stood next to the quiet blonde lighting another cigarette, listening intently for Naruto to start.

"I'm just confused…I guess…" Naruto whispered softly

"Hmm?...What do you mean confused? Confused about what exactly?" Shikamaru questioned

"I don't know myself anymore…" Naruto replied, staring at the skies deep in thought.

"Is this about the girl...Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"...I…"

oOoOo

"...I..."

"...I...what?"

"...it's nothing"

"Bullshit Naruto!...I know that it's not...just nothing?.. Don't you trust me? Is that it!?" Shikamaru asked flat out, seeing him stiffen

"You know I trust you Shikamaru, I just don't know what it is...There is something about her that seems to draw me to her, I'm feeling things I don't want to ever feel again… and you know why I don't want to… don't you?" Naruto admitted, keeping his eyes towards the darkening skies.

Shikamaru was genuinely surprised that his theory was right. He didn't think that the blonde, who had closed himself off, would actually confide in him that he felt troubled… and over a girl nonetheless.

"Why Naruto?...Look I know why you keep girls at an arm's length, and I can understand how you keep on guard all the time, but not every female is like tha-" Shikamaru tried to reassure but was cut off mid sentence.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Naruto shouted. Causing Shikamaru to look shocked

"I know what you're saying is true, but I can't help it. I look at her and I see vulnerability. I see her innocence, it's so obvious even to me Shika! Each time I look into her eyes, I feel myself changing and I don't want to feel that ever again! I don't want to go through that heartache again, but my body just moves on its own. It won't let me ignore her no matter how hard I fucking try!" Naruto announced painfully.

"Listen Naruto ,this girl is different from all the other girls around. I can see that, and I think you know how hard her life was before. I can see how conflicted you feel. I can also see that you hold guilt in your eyes too. What did you do?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto knew that this would be asked sooner or later, and he felt his stomach clench, trying not to remember her soft body beneath his and how good she felt. He could feel his heart quicken at the soft moans he heard escape from her lips, shaking his head ridding him of the visions of her beauty looking at him.

"I...I...couldn't help myself y'know... I...don't know why I lost control Shika...I really don't, and I'm angry at myself for doing it… losing myself in those few minutes" Naruto whispered his eyes watering. That made Shikamaru look on wide eyed.

"Did you rape her!?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-No..but...Fuck!...I was close to doing so...I grinded myself on her." Naruto replied emotionally

"Naruto...I can see how guilty you look, but you can't do that to this girl… or any girl for that matter. She looks gentle and kind, and I can see she has been watching you subtly too. She is nervous around you as she is with all of us, but that is to be expected from what I have heard so far" Shikamaru answered.

"I know. ...I didn't know that my mom and dad knew her mother. If my mom finds out what I did, it will destroy her and I don't want that, not when my mom has tried so hard for all of us while suffering herself."

"You never told her what happened Naruto. Not even your father knows the full facts of that day. We all vowed not to tell them the whole truth" Shikamaru sighed placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't want them to find out either Shika...I don't want them knowing… ever. My parents have enough to contend with. I know they are worried, as I know all of you are, but I'm not worth it. I don't see a happy future or anyone to share my future with. That all died that day, and I don't think I will ever heal from it. No matter how I try to move forward, I just can't. It frightens me that my emotions can be dark, really dark sometimes and sometimes I just don't want to be here anymore… but I promised, and I don't break a promise Shika, you know that"

Shikamaru felt his inner fear rising at those words. Was he contemplating taking his life once again? He couldn't describe what Naruto was feeling. He tried many times to put himself in Naruto's shoes but couldn't imagine it. His heart went out to the blonde that had changed so drastically from the happy go lucky blonde he was before, and knew that although time healed all wounds, it was taking its toll on the blonde mentally. He could see the dark rings around his eyes, knowing he was having trouble sleeping again.

"Naruto...don't you ever think about taking your life again...you have friends and family that adore you and will be there for you no matter what. It will destroy us if you do that to yourself again. So don't you ever do it. I will never forgive you if you do, you hear me!" Shikamaru warned

"...I…I won't...I...I promised I wouldn't and I have never broken a promise… yet, have I?" Naruto whispered, his head down looking at the ground beneath his feet.

"If you're troubled Naruto, I'm here. So is Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Temari… even Gaara. We are all here for you and we will listen to you, remember that...you can be a real drag sometimes" Shikamaru commented.

Naruto chuckled slightly, reassured that his friends would be there for him, but he still didn't know what the future held and having this girl with them had changed things. Especially within him. He didn't want it, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by her.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Shikamaru asked intrigued.

"I don't know...I just felt upset that she sat between you and Ino and not by me for some reason. It's pathetic, I know" Naruto shrugged

Shikamaru was surprised once again at the blondes honest answer _'He was Jealous!?_ ' He thought, still stunned that the dense blonde beside him didn't even realize it. _'Interesting… I think you like her more than you know, Naruto'_ Shikamaru announced inside his head a sly smile gracing his lips.

"Come on. I expect we are late, which is troublesome" Shikamaru announced

Naruto sighed, not really wanting to attend dinner, but knew that his father would be angry if he didn't go. It was a special dinner to welcome Hinata, and he didn't want to disappoint his father further.

"Fine, even though I'm not really hungry" Naruto stated defeated.

"You say that now, but I bet you will eat like normal when you get there" Shikamaru chuckled, following behind his friend, looking hopeful that his friend would one day come out from the darkness that surrounded him.

oOoOo

Hinata found herself just outside the opened double doors. She could hear many voices inside and froze on the spot, not expecting to hear that many people, bringing her growing nerves up to the surface. Ino noticed the apprehension in her new friend and felt for the quiet, sweet girl, knowing how frightened she must feel.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. I'm here, I won't leave you ok?" Ino reassured her, squeezing her hand.

Hinata bit her lip, nodding her head, feeling stupid at being this way. She wiped the corners of her eyes where the tears were beginning to fall, not wanting to cry at all. She felt someone stand directly behind her. That made her glance back, seeing blonde hair blue eyes that widened slightly once their eyes locked on each other. Ino glanced and saw Naruto, noticing immediately the slight pink tint on his cheeks and the sudden realization that he was staring at the girl in front of him.

Shikamaru noticed it as well and made sure he didn't reveal much on his face, especially to Ino, who he knew was watching him at this very moment. She could read him like a book sometimes. That in itself was troublesome enough, as he couldn't hide things for long from her.

Hinata, meanwhile, felt her cheeks grow hot as she stared blatantly at him. Seeing his long spiky blonde hair and mesmerizing deep blue eyes that held a sadness deep within them. She wondered briefly what could cause such sorrow, but quickly came to her senses when she saw that they had a small audience watching them. That made her cheeks feel like they were on fire. Naruto noticed her staring and felt self-conscious all of a sudden and tried in vain to act normal to those around them.

"Why are you waiting out here for?" Naruto asked softly

Hinata felt her heart quicken, hearing his low soft voice and noticed a lopsided smile on his lips, but could see he was extremely uncomfortable.

"I-I was n-nervous...i-it's all n-new to m-me" Hinata softly admitted to the blonde, whose eyes widened slightly at her answer, surprised she even answered him.

Without realizing what he was doing, he gently grasped her hand in his, and pulled her with him into the room leaving a stunned Ino and Shikamaru behind them. The room grew eerily silent as Naruto arrived with Hinata beside him, holding hands. That made everyone look on, shocked, but nothing was said on the matter. Naruto brought her to her seat beside him. Hinata, who was shaking terribly, felt all their eyes on her as she nervously swallowed.

"Good evening Naruto and Hinata-chan of course." Minato announced, looking at them both warmly.

"T-Thank you f-for inviting me" Hinata answered.

Minato smiled as they both sat down. Naruto squeezed her hand gently once more then let his hand let go of hers, immediately missing the contact of her skin on his and then realizing what he had just done, he felt extremely embarrassed but quickly ignored it, even if he was feeling cautious.

Hinata knew that her cheeks must be burning bright red in colour, especially when she realized she was still looking at the blonde, who had now looked away. Everyone's eyes were upon her as her shyness took effect. She breathed in deeply, seeing Ino now beside her, still recovering from surprise herself.

Everyone greeted her and began conversing with each other. Naruto, who sat still as a statue, was silent. He felt a few pairs of eyes watching his every move, which caused him to curse himself internally. He didn't know what came over him, but as soon as he saw her eyes looked so worried, his body began to move on its own accord. Grabbing her hand with his, as if there wasn't a care in the world. He hadn't done anything like that for years, and those present were surprised that he did that, as did himself.

' _Shit!'_ Naruto hissed internally.

He was trying so hard to disregard everything he had just done. His normal cold, stoic look he wears constantly came back soon after. Although those slight couple of seconds when he slipped up said it all to them who had seen it. Ino glanced at Sasuke, who had looked at her, then glanced to Shikamaru, who easily showed he knew what it was about. That got Ino thinking and decided to get it out of him right after dinner.

She saw the look in Naruto's eyes. That split second when he looked at Hinata. She was shocked to see it, not expecting to ever see that look in him again, after what he had been through. It shocked her so much more that she realized how she had yearned to see that look once more in her friend who had looked so desolate and lost, so cold and angry. She kept her tears at bay, silently thanking Kami for this truly beautiful moment. even if it was only seconds. It was something she will never forget in a hurry.

Was it Hinata? Did he like her? Ino glanced at the girl, seeing her gentle smile and captivated eyes, showing genuine happiness. Just over a room full of strangers eating together. She realized that the girl, although nervous, was also excited at finally sitting with people who would eat with her and talk to her and to Ino she couldn't help but feel humbled at being her very first ever friend. Her eyes travelled to Naruto, who was slightly glancing at the girl with his eyes, although keeping his guard up prompting Ino to look away in case he caught her.

Shikamaru knew immediately that Ino noticed and was just as shocked as he was. The young Nara heir shivered, knowing that Ino was on to him. Only dinner at this moment and time was saving him, but it will be a different story after the meal. He would be thoroughly scrutinized and questioned until he spilled his guts. She had her ways and he couldn't for the life of him not cave in. Sasuke also knew something, but he also looked at him saying the same kind of things as Ino, knowing that he can reveal a few things to them both. That made Shikamaru mentally curse at being put in such a predicament.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who seemed to know his brother was looking at him. He had to admit that when Naruto came in hand in hand with the girl, he couldn't believe it. Naruto had that brief look of gentleness that he thought he would never see again, and looking at the young Hyuga he could see why. The girl was beautiful, stunning in fact, and when she sat down and looked at everyone he could see the young girl from his memories who laughed and joked with his mother when he was a child. She was very similar. He could sense that curious aura around her and could see her hidden excitement in her eyes that lit up when everyone welcomed her.

Itachi noticed Minato, who was talking to Hinata, and could feel the warmth radiating from him and the girl. Although pensive at first, she was now growing more relaxed as she nodded and giggled softly showing such a beautiful and genuine happy smile that could melt snow on a freezing cold day. Then Itachi saw it. He saw Naruto, who was definitely listening to her when she spoke, his eyes hadn't left her. That intrigued him further and his brother obviously, but seeing that girls smile made his eyes soften. The cold eyes that held his cold heart melted slightly, showing a tenderness that was new to everyone present who knew Naruto.

Hinata never noticed the questioning glances around her, she was too busy enjoying herself. She hadn't felt like this before since her mother was alive, warmth. She could feel the warmth from the people sitting around her. She was so happy that they accepted her being there, sitting at the table eating food with them, and actually participate in a actual conversation. It meant everything to her, no longer a daydream but very real, and she couldn't have felt more overwhelmed as she did now.

Family was something she sought after terribly. Always wanting to have one and surround herself with people who would accept her and see her for the person she was. A genuine girl, who only wanted a friend to talk to and keep her company. She couldn't thank this family enough for releasing her from her cage and making one of her dreams a reality. For the first time in a very long time, she was happy.

oOoOo

The phone call she received earlier was a bolt out of the blue. No wonder her husband had suggested she sat down. She had just finished the meeting with Temari and Karin beside her. Karin was her younger sister and had decided to move in with her family last year. Although she never saw eye to eye with Naruto since she came back, truly shocked over how her nephew had changed. They were close just years before. When Kushina had heard her husband's voice, she wondered what her son had done now, dreading that it wasn't anything serious.

But the words he spoke next shocked to her very core. That silence was the only thing she could produce. Even her breathing had stopped, causing both Karin and Temari to panic. "Hinata Hyuga is alive and living with us" Those were the words she had heard that stunned her speechless. Minutes had passed until she registered the significance of what he said. She couldn't believe that her best friend's daughter, who they thought had tragically died, was indeed alive and well and currently back at home.

Kushina said some words she can't remember. She had spoken as she packed her bags with speed, much to the confusion of the girls who thought she had gone mad.

"Kushina what's wrong!?" Karin grabbed her, bringing her to attention of their frantic looks.

"We need to return home immediately, so get your stuff packed. Tell the boys" Kushina panted

"What's wrong? It's not Naruto, is it!?" Temari asked concerned

"No he's ok, Minato has just given me some news that's just so wonderful" Kushina sobbed.

"What is it?"

"Hitomi-chan...her daughter... never died... she is alive... Minato found her and told me she's back... I got to go and see her immediately" Kushina said continuing to sob.

Both girls were shocked. They had heard the many stories about Hitomi Hyuga and her tragic life, along with the little girl she had never been allowed to meet, who was now suddenly alive and back at home with their family. They could understand how she must feel. Kushina has been heartbroken since the deaths of her two best friends. Minato and everyone was beside her in her grief. She quickly made sure that Mikoto's boys were in her care as soon as she heard the news of her death.

Then Naruto tried to kill himself a year and a half later. That frightened the red haired woman and made her lose her mind with worry, wondering if by Kamis good grace whether she was being punished or not. Minato was just as upset and shocked and worried about his wife's health. Watching as she busied herself with work, trying to promote the businesses they had together. But now, a ray of light had come back into her eyes again. She busily packed her things, getting ready for the first flight back to Konoha.

Kushina herself felt a whirlwind of emotions. Tears of joy were falling down her cheeks, smudging her mascara and eyeliner making her look like a panda bear. But she didn't care how or what she looked like, her best friend's daughter was alive and she was so happy that she would get to meet this precious person. She always wished she could meet her and cried herself to sleep each night when they had gotten the news. Her anger flared when she thought of Hiashi Hyuga, the tyrant husband who kept her friend locked inside a pristine cage, while he lived the life of a bachelor with numerous affairs.

She knew that something was up. According to what she remembered Minato had said, the elders didn't know she was alive either and that the grandfather has asked them to look after her indefinitely. She was relieved about that, knowing that the Hyuga was a family that were arrogant and cold. She didn't want Hinata to be taken and treated like Hitomi. Over her dead body would that girl suffer anymore. She would protect that girl until her dying breath. She owed Hitomi and was determined to honour her friend. She would not let her down again.

"Hitomi-chan...if this is your gift to me...I thank you for it...I will look after her... I promise you that" Kushina whispered in determination with tears flowing down her cheeks.

oOoOo

The dinner had finished, as a excited Ino took Hinata to her new room. Hinata was also excited, wondering what her new room looked like. She was just grateful to be allowed a room of her own. Hinata had searched for the blonde who had taken her hand in his, but he had disappeared shortly after dinner ended. Although embarrassed, what he had done made her relax more and forget her inner turmoil, as he brought her into a room full of strangers she hadn't met before. He seemed to calm her racing heart, and that confused her.

They reached the door to her room in record time. Hinata didn't realize the way she took to get here, still deep in thought from earlier. Ino opened the door, pulling her inside, seeing her large new room for the first time. A large room with a large set of Windows to the back of the building, with views of the large landscape garden that peaked her interests slightly, wondering if they would let her tend to their garden sometime.

A row of boxes were placed neatly to one side. That made her open each one and look inside, seeing her items neatly packed inside.

"Do you need help unpacking, Hinata-chan?" Ino questioned.

"Ano...i-it's ok Ino-chan...ummm…c-can I ask you s-something?" Hinata asked.

"Of course" Ino responded with a smile.

"N-Naruto-san...w-was he a-always t-this sad?"

Ino's smile vanished at the question and Hinata saw her the girls eyes widen in surprise, noticing something about her friend he had always kept hidden.

"W-Why do you ask?" Ino nervously questioned

"I...can s-see it...I c-can see the hurt in h-his eyes… a look of p-pain" Hinata whispered softly.

"Hinata-chan...I...look... all I can tell you, is that he wasn't like what he is now at all. You see he was funny, lively, boisterous, and loyal. He would help anyone if he could ...he was just that kind of guy. When Sasuke lost his parents, he was there for him and took care of him. You see, I had a crush on Sasuke since I was young, and because of my feelings for Sasuke I lost my so called best friend who was also enamored with him." Ino sighed, but looked away slightly, with a distant look in her blue eyes.

"But Sasuke had chosen me, I stayed with him after the Uchiha clan massacre. Helping him through his nightmares, getting him to talk again with help from Naruto, who was determined to help his friend. But something was going on with Naruto at that time as well. He had tried to hide it from all of us and we didn't know how much exactly he was going through. But yes, to answer your question, something did happen. Something that still angers me to this day." Ino gritted her teeth, as a tear fell down her cheek, making Hinata feel guilty for reminding her friend of bad times.

"I-I'm sorry Ino-chan f-for asking" Hinata responded, feeling guilty, gently grasping her hand in hers.

"No it's ok...let me talk with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Maybe they may tell you what happened that day, but until then please don't ask Naruto. He doesn't talk about his past." Ino asked

Hinata nodded. She wouldn't ask any more questions until they was ready to tell her. Seeing her friend get so emotional convinced her that whatever happened to the blonde boy must of been bad. She didn't know what to think, he was a mixture of emotions, one minute kind the next minute scary. But something inside her knew that he was hurting. His eyes, that were the deepest blue she had ever seen, held so much pain and she was genuinely curious at what had happened to him to cause such pain.

oOoOo

Sasuke looked around for Naruto after already having a quick conversation from Shikamaru. He had witnessed his best friend reveal his conflicting emotions that was like a tornado inside him. Sasuke knew that it had something to do with Hinata. His friend had been different since he set his eyes on her last night. The cold hard look his best friend had was changing and Naruto was trying to fight it. It worried Sasuke deeply. He had seen Naruto troubled a few times, but not like this. He hadn't even touched his food tonight.

"Has the dobe eaten anything at all today?" Sasuke thought to himself, feeling highly concerned.

Shikamaru had told Sasuke his conversation with Naruto and that he sounded depressed relayed his dark thoughts. It was something that Sasuke worried about, knowing how Naruto could be. He had searched everywhere and so far the elusive blonde was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke sighed, trying to calm himself as he racked his brain, trying to think where the blonde went off to. He couldn't lose his best friend, not again. Seeing him destroy himself in misery, not allowing himself to be happy. It took days just to get him to respond to him. Some nights even crying in front of him didn't seem to faze him, almost as if didn't know that anyone was near him, and that's when Sasuke knew that Naruto had been utterly devastated.

"Where the hell did you go dobe?" Sasuke whispered

Sasuke saw a lit cigarette in the distance, quickening his pace, he saw the blonde sitting on one of the outer walls to the side of the estate. Sasuke walked towards him, his hands in his back pockets, scrutinizing the blonde sat down who was lost in his thoughts.

"Dobe. ...how come you ran off?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Teme" Naruto quietly replied.

"Naruto. ...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I...I...don't know what to do anymore Sasuke. ...I hate feeling like this y'know" Naruto whimpered, his stoic mask breaking like glass, revealing his inner turmoil.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling, Naruto" Sasuke reassured him.

"I...I...can't forget...I...just can't teme" Naruto sobbed.

"Let me help you Naruto...just let it out man. ...I'm here for you, always" Sasuke comforted his friend, who leaned his head on his shoulder as he cried his heart out.

Sasuke listened to his friend, his heart breaking with him. He wanted nothing more than to see his friend smile again like he always did, but seeing his friend breaking down beside him reminded him of the stark reality that time wasn't healing his friend. It was plaguing him with bitter memories of which he began to feel was becoming a danger to him. Sasuke needed to keep his eye on the blonde. In this state he could try to take his life again, and Sasuke was determined to never let that happen. Not again.

oOoOo

Ino had left Hinata as she gathered her belongings in the game room ready to take them back home. She saw Shikamaru sitting down quietly smoking a cigarette, making her groan in frustration at the nasty habit he had picked up, but said nothing further regarding the subject. He would only shrug off her words any way. Shikamaru had noticed her presence as soon as the door opened, knowing that Sasuke was searching for Naruto, who disappeared after dinner in a hurry.

Shikamaru was deeply worried and hoped that he would be ok and hoped that Sasuke would talk some sense in to him. He knew how vulnerable Naruto was, especially from seeing him earlier. Naruto was starting to recognize feelings again and he was frightened to feel them. That was what he had gathered, but he was also dense. He always had been before, but now he was too guarded. However, with good reason.

Ino came and sat beside him, knowing his was deep in thought. She gently touched his shoulders, breaking him away from the constant thoughts roaming his brain. He turned to look at his childhood friend, whose father was good friends with his. They were a team along with Choji's father, so they were always together growing up. He saw her blue eyes looking worried, knowing that he couldn't hide his emotions from her.

"It's Naruto-kun, isn't it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah" Shikamaru sighed in reply, her grip on his shoulder grew firmer.

"You saw it, didn't you Shika, the way he looked at Hinata-chan?"

"I saw, but Naruto is becoming concerned about it. He knows that he is being drawn to her, but doesn't understand why, even though he doesn't realize it himself" Shikamaru confided

Ino gasped at the piece of information, surprised that Naruto had spoke about bit to Shikamaru and wondered why Shika looked worried.

"What are you not telling me Shika?" Ino asked, feeling afraid of the answer.

"Naruto...did something intimate to Hinata last night and feels guilty. He doesn't want to feel anymore Ino. He's too frightened to go with his feelings, that he feels let him down to begin with. He can't handle it and something is stirring within him concerning Hinata and he feels he has destroyed that already"

"But I...don't-"

"He admitted he had dark thoughts and that he didn't want to be here anymore. He is constantly tormenting himself. Ino…. he could be on the verge of doing it again" Shikamaru spoke, his feelings clearly showing.

"What will he do?..."

"Take his own life again" Shikamaru stated

"No!...he...he..can't do that! Not again!" Ino began to cry.

Hinata, who decided to go find Ino, had heard voices and walked towards it. As she came to the door, she heard the conversation within the room. She had heard Naruto being mentioned and listened intently to the conversation she had just overheard.

Her shock at the last words made her nearly fall to her knees. She couldn't believe what was being said. Was it true? Did he really try to take his own life? But why? Was it her? She so badly wanted to know. Hinata could see the pain he tried to keep concealed, but she saw through it plainly. She wanted to learn more about him, not really understanding why she wanted to learn about him. But something inside her was telling her to that something was drastically wrong with him and she wanted to try to help him if she could.

Those eyes held sadness, but also a gentleness to it. She could feel it in the way he grabbed her hand with his, lacing his fingers through hers, guiding her to sit beside him. A soft, shy smile graced his lips, but as quickly as it appeared it faded as though it was a distant memory. But she had seen it, and wondered why he wouldn't keep it.

She heard Ino begin to speak again, her name clearly mentioned, as she tried to listen in on the conversation some more. Feeling guilty for eavesdropping on a supposedly private conversation.

"Hinata-chan asked me about him not long ago." Ino stated

"Interesting. What did she ask?"

"She wanted to know what happened to Naruto kun. Why his eyes held a pained expression."

"Did you tell her?"

" No...I...didn't. I think she should know though Shika. Now that she is living here"

"I think you're right. I will speak with Sasuke before we go. I suppose you want either him or myself to tell her?"

"Yes, I don't think I can repeat it myself, plus his parents don't know the full story either. So we must be careful. If they find out, all hell will let lose" Ino stated with worry.

"I know..."

Hinata moved away, walking back down the hall to her room, deep in thought. Hopefully one of them will tell her his secret and she wondered why such a happy person changed like that?

oOoOo

The downtown area of Konoha was practically empty as he arrived outside an old derelict building. The lights to his limo immediately turned off as he got out and quickly went inside. The dim light of the old smelly building made Toneri squint his eyes to see as he went further into the room.

"So, you say you have problems?" The deep voice asked, curious

One of the men wiped the seat as Toneri sat down upon it, brushing his white bangs with his fingers as, he stared at the figure hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Yes. It seems the girl is in the hands of Minato now" Toneri announced calmly

"Now, that will be a problem won't it?" The man's voice replied angrily.

"It wasn't my fault. Minato caught on to Hiashi's dealings and surprised him. Taking away his leadership, money, deeds, you name it! My men can't get anything. The estate is being handed back to the Hyuga elders" Toneri reported.

"Where is Hiashi?"

"I was so fucking pissed off, so I ordered my men to kill him in case he wagged his tongue."

"I suggest you find that girl and look for ways to get her back in our hands, we have been paid good money for her and if you fail then there will be consequences. They want the girl bad, seeing her photo that I sent them just gave you some leeway time wise, understood?" The voice warned

"Fine...but what about Byakugan? What about the Hyuga? They are getting a new leader are they not?"

"Leave that to me. You just get the girl and keep your plans to your business propositions up to standard. Just make sure that no one knows about our alliance you got that? I won't have your incompetence ruin my plans. So be warned, I won't cover up your failures again. Be on guard at all times, we don't know who could be watching"

"Fine" Toneri grumbled as he got up and left not being able to stomach the smell in the air any longer. He had a lot of work to do.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers who are following my story Hard Love again thank you for adding my story to your favourites and follows and to those of you that have reviewed I hope to answer some of your questions!**

 **Rose tiger :- Firstly I wish to thank you for your reviews to each of my stories you read I thank you for your continuing support and I am touched you are enjoying my stories! As for Toneri yes he is after Hinata but not in a romantic sense.**

 **Gangham Style X3:- Thank you for your reviews and support. Yes as you have gathered from last chapter Toneri is not the ones after Hinata you will have to wait and see as it will slowly be revealed. As for Naruto and what happened to him all will be answered soon.**

 **To those of you that reviewed thank you I can assure you that there will b** **e more NaruHina moments but you will need to be patient.**

 **Again I would like to thank my beta reader gio08 for his help, suggestions and support until next time I hope you enjoyed the chapter bye bye for now and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:- All characters belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Secrets and lies**

 ** _"Secret and lies kill relationships. No matter how careful you are, you will get caught". (Lessons Learned In Life)_**

oOoOo

 _ **From Previous Chapter. ..**_

The downtown area of Konoha was practically empty as he arrived outside an old derelict building. The lights to his limo immediately turned off as he got out and quickly went inside. The dim light of the old smelly building made Toneri squint his eyes to see as he went further into the room.

"So, you say you have problems?" The deep voice asked, curious

One of the men wiped the seat as Toneri sat down upon it, brushing his white bangs with his fingers as he stared at the figure hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Yes. It seems the girl is in the hands of Minato now" Toneri announced calmly

"Now, that will be a problem won't it?" The man's voice replied angrily.

"It wasn't my fault. Minato caught on to Hiashi's dealings and surprised him. Taking away his leadership, money, deeds, you name it! My men can't get anything. The estate is being handed back to the Hyuga elders" Toneri reported.

"Where is Hiashi?"

"I was so fucking pissed off, so I ordered my men to kill him in case he wagged his tongue."

"I suggest you find that girl and look for ways to get her back in our hands, we have been paid good money for her and if you fail then there will be consequences. They want the girl bad, seeing her photo that I sent them just gave you some leeway time wise, understood?" The voice warned

"Fine...but what about Byakugan? What about the Hyuga? They are getting a new leader are they not?"

"Leave that to me. You just get the girl and keep your plans to your business propositions up to standard. Just make sure that no one knows about our alliance you got that? I won't have your incompetence ruin my plans. So be warned, I won't cover up your failures again. Be on guard at all times, we don't know who could be watching"

"Fine" Toneri grumbled as he got up and left not being able to stomach the smell in the air any longer. He had a lot of work to do.

oOoOo

The early morning rays of Sun broke through the half closed curtain, filling the room with its gentle glow of light. Hinata was already awake though. She couldn't sleep at all, her thoughts were on the conversation she happened to overhear between Ino and Shikamaru last night. It had her shocked to say the least, however she was also curious and dare she say a bit worried for the blonde boy with the deep blue eyes that held such a pained expression.

"What will he do?..." Ino asked.

"…Take his own life again" Shikamaru stated

"No!...he...he..can't do that! Not again!" Ino began to cry.

Hinata shook her head, getting rid of the conversation in her mind and glanced to see Ino stirring. She decided to stay over for the night in order to make Hinata more settled in her new home. They had talked briefly during the night, however nothing was mentioned regarding Naruto. She wanted so badly to ask Ino questions about it, but knew she should wait for them to tell her.

Hinata sat, up untying her braided plait that Ino had done to her long indigo hair. She smiled warmly, enjoying having a friend to talk to and hopefully to share secrets with like a normal girl her age would do. However the tranquil morning took a turn very quickly. Sounds of a loud commotion could be heard from downstairs, loud enough for Ino to jump up out of her makeshift bed for the night.

"What's going on!?" Ino exclaimed

Hinata wasn't sure herself, so both girls quickly changed into their clothes and made their way downstairs. The voices grew louder as they went down, well one voice in particular. It was the voice of a woman, and boy she sounded frantic and angry. The other voices were trying to calm her down, but were having little success. Ino saw the backs of a few people, recognizing them immediately. It was Karin Uzumaki and the Subaku siblings, each listening to the heated conversation going on around them.

"Psst. ...Temari-chan" Ino whispered, getting her attention.

Said girl turned, around along with everyone else that heard, all of them staring at Ino but particularly the indigo haired girl who they hadn't seen before but knew the current discussion was about her.

"Ino...is this Hinata Hyuga?" Temari asked quietly, her eyes still gazing at the nervous girl.

Ino nodded, holding Hinata's hand, pulling her over. Everyone left the room as Temari nodded at Ino for her to take her inside. Hinata felt extremely nervous, not sure what was going on, as Ino pulled her into the familiar office room that had boxes stacked high on one side and the back of a woman with long flowing deep red hair that came passed her hips. Kushina was so busy shouting that she didn't notice the two new presences inside the room.

"Aunt Kushina" Ino stated loudly, causing the woman to turn around quickly.

Kushina heard a familiar voice call her, prompting her to turn around. When she saw Ino, she smiled, but then her eyes locked on to the girl that was stood a little behind her, both holding hands. To the fiery redhead time had stood still, Minato had stood up quickly from his seat, still trying to recover from a slight headache, but knew his wife was very nervous. That glint of hope in her eyes, hoping that what he had said was true.

Hinata could see the complete shock on the ladies face, as though she was seeing a ghost, as her face went pale. Tears flowed down her cheeks, daring not to move incase this was just a cruel dream. Ino could see that Kushina was stunned and slowly pulled Hinata towards her. Both of them too frightened to approach one another but their eyes was locked on each other.

"H-Hitomi...y-you. ...look...just...like...Hitomi-chan..." Kushina sobbed

Hinata moved on her own accord, standing right in front of the trembling woman that was still deeply in shock. Hinata grasped Kushina's hand that was shaking within her own, as it finally registered to Kushina that this wasn't a dream, but it was real and with that a large smile grew on her face.

"I'm...so...so...happy...to... finally meet...you...Hinata-chan." Kushina sobbed, with happy tears that made Hinata start to tear up.

"I-it's nice t-to meet y-you too Kushina-san" Hinata replied softly.

Kushina grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug that contained such love and warmth that Hinata couldn't stop her tears from falling. She could feel that this woman holding her had suffered and that she had loved her mother greatly. For Kushina, it was like seeing her friend again as they were when they were young, but knew that this was Hitomi's precious daughter that she had loved very much and Kushina had wanted to meet this girl so badly for so long.

Kushina finally felt a sense calmness take hold of her, she could sense that Hitomi was beside her, placing her hand on her shoulder, pushing her towards her daughter. She understood immediately the meaning of what her friend was asking of her. It was to look after her from now on and to keep her safe from harm. She vowed that she would, until her dying breath.

Minato smiled at the scene in front of him, seeing his wife hug the girl tightly as they both wept. He knew that he had to find out why Hinata was kept secretly hidden, and he knew that the girl was still in danger. He needed to find out who and quickly, so that they knew who they would be up against. He would bring this up at the meeting later on and dig deep to find the culprits whomever it was. They have been hiding their tracks well and were remaining in the shadows at every turn, so he knew they could be a great threat.

"I think the others are getting up, so breakfast will be ready soon" Minato stated.

But happy sobs and flowing tears were his answer.

oOoOo

One month later. ..

Hinata had began to slowly settle into the Namikaze household. Each day was different as she familiarized herself with everyone. Kushina was lovely, she would tell her stories about her mother and what they used to be up to in their youth. She also told her stories of Mikoto and each time Hinata could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke fondly of her friends.

Her friendship with Ino blossomed and she also became friendly with Temari and Karin, who was Kushina's younger sister. They would talk about girlie things such as clothes and make up the latest must haves in fashion that Ino made sure she knew about. Hinata got to know the boys as well. She was quite comfortable with Sasuke and Itachi, who would talk to her about their mother. Gaara was quiet but did say short one worded replies on occasion, then would begin to talk longer once her grew more accustomed to her. Kankuro, he was more talkative and was quite nice to Hinata, as they all were.

A week into her stay there, she met the rest of the gang. Kiba Inuzuka was a boy who loved dogs. He had a large white dog called Akamaru who never left his side. He seemed to like annoying Naruto and Sasuke a lot, but in a good way. Shino was a quiet but very observant boy. He had an obsession with insects, but was also good with technology and gadgets. Choji Akimichi was a chubby boy that loved food and anything relating to food. He was extremely friendly and was a good friend to Shikamaru and Ino. Then there was Rock Lee or Lee for short. He was a… peculiar boy… who had a bowl shaped hair cut and wore a green jump suit and loved to shout things about youth and loved to challenge himself physically. He was very polite and kind, however, and made Hinata feel welcome.

But after the first two days that she had begun to live there, she hadn't seen Naruto very much. When she saw him, he looked withdrawn, with very dark under his eyes, almost as like he had trouble sleeping. She had also noticed the looks of concerns from both his parents and his close friends. Any time she saw him, he made sure that their contact was brief or none existent. To Hinata, it was painfully obvious that he was avoiding her. She wondered deeply what she had done, but never commented on it any further, not wanting to trouble anyone with her pointless feelings.

Hinata decided to ask Minato and Kushina if she could do some gardening in the backyard, missing her time attending her gardens back at her father's place, her prison. Kushina and Minato allowed her to attend to their gardens after she had asked them, the familiar similarities of Hitomi's shone through her daughter made both of them have a double take sometimes. Hitomi loved flowers and loved to garden, seeing her only daughter do the same brought a fond remembrance of their good friend.

Minato and Kushina had decided to take Hinata out one day to one of the large garden centers to shop for plants and flowers. Hinata couldn't contain how excited she was once she was told the news. She was actually going to visit a garden center with various flowers for the first time in her life. Minato along with Kushina, Karin, Ino, Temari, Sasuke and Naruto accompanied her, in order to make sure she was safe.

Minato had a few of his men on look out in case they were being followed and targeted. So far nothing had been unusual, but Minato knew that something could happen at any moment and wouldn't take that chance. Naruto had been quiet throughout. He seemed more withdrawn, which caused concern with his parents as they ordered him to come out, which he begrudgingly did.

Once inside the large store full of plants, Hinata was overwhelmed and was like a child at Christmas. Her eyes were wide and a large smile graced her lips. Naruto watched her run along with his eyes, his heart was beginning to beat faster within him as he watched her face show happiness and excitement. He could feel the warmth flowing through his body as he walked away, not wanting to be near her. He did not want to feel whatever he was feeling.

Hinata noticed the blonde disappear and she felt sad. She wanted so badly to get to know him more, but since that night of the dinner, he had been keeping himself away from her. Each time she saw him, he had a troubled expression. The pain he held within his eyes was still there and it worried her greatly.

"N-Naruto-san" Hinata called out with her body moving on its own grasping his arm before he had a chance to go. Once she got a hold of him he stood still, shocked.

Naruto felt like his arm was burning at the point of where she was touching. As he turned to look at her, his eyes widened slightly at the warm smile she gave him. Her eyes contained a gentle warmth that it made his breath hitch for a moment.

"Naruto-san p-please...help me c-choose some p-plants. ...I have n-never been i-in a s-shop before" Hinata pleaded, hoping he would agree.

Naruto felt conflicted. Part of him felt he needed to run, but the other part wanted to see her smile and it wanted him to be the one that made her smile. Noticing that they had an audience his cheeks flushed, as did hers. He nodded his agreement and felt butterflies in his stomach as her smile grew more and her, excitement radiating from her, drawing him in more.

Hinata pulled him with her as he followed along, not knowing why he was allowing it, but his body moved on its own anyway. Sasuke held Ino's hand as they both smiled, following along after them as Minato and Kushina looked on, surprised, but both smiled nonetheless following after them just like the rest.

Hinata pointed at the rows of colours all in different shades that looked beautifully presented. The sweet smells of sweet fragrances filled her senses as she showed the blonde beside her each of their unique beauty. The blonde listened to her sweet soft voice that seemed to calm him somehow as he looked on with interest at the various potted plants of various shapes and colours.

One plant seemed to catch his attention, due to the vibrancy of his favourite colour. Hinata smiled knowing that she had a feeling this certain flower would catch his attention due to his obsession and love of the colour orange. There were various Gerbera flowers some whites, reds, pinks, yellows and oranges. The colour was vibrant and seemed to catch his attention. Hinata knew that the meanings to Gerbera flowers was energy, joy, and a noble love as she blushed at the noble love meaning.

Naruto looked away from the orange flower, his eyes looking towards the girl who seemed deep in thought. He had been trying to keep away from her, but found it increasingly difficult. She just seemed to grab his attention and he would find himself subconsciously looking for her, which he didn't want to acknowledge. When he was asked by his parents to come along on this outing, he wondered why it was so important until he came down with Sasuke and saw the reason as plain as day. The look of excitement said it all to the blonde. It seemed to be infectious, as her smile seemed to radiate and warm to everyone around her. He found he couldn't help but watch her beautiful features that just stood out to him each time he saw her.

His thoughts immediately drifted as to why he had avoided her. He felt immense guilt at what he had done to her and knew that it was very wrong of him. He had wanted to talk to her during the couple of weeks of her living in his home, but found it hard to approach her. Naruto leaned forward, bringing his lips near the shell of her ear, as he said the words what he had wanted to say for some time now. Finding the courage to do so in these few brief moments.

"H-Hinata...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for what I did to you that night." Naruto whispered, causing the girl to still completely.

Naruto pulled back, still keeping his eyes on her face, then seeing her turn to look at him. The tint of pink rising in her cheeks as she understood the meaning of his words. Her lilac eyes widened slightly as she looked at him, seeing a tear fall down his whisker lined cheek. Grasping his hand, she squeezed lightly while nodding her head once, accepting his apology. Hinata could see the remorse clearly in his eyes. That seemed to show her how he really felt. The darkness around his eyes told her he was having trouble sleeping and hoped that this would ease some of his pain.

"L-Let's see if we can find some more Orange flowers, Naruto-san" Hinata stated softly with a warm smile.

Naruto felt his cheeks start to grow warm as he turned to look away, a brief nod agreeing to her plan to find more orange plants in the rainbows of colours around. Hinata was enjoying herself greatly as she showed the blonde beside her all the plants and flowers that caught her eye. They had been looking at a bunch of flowers that happened to have a group of orange lilies amongst them that Naruto seemed to look at them in particular. His eyes followed the small bunch of lilies of his favourite colour, eyes trailing up along the shelves they were placed on, until he froze when he saw a pair of familiar eyes look at him from behind them through a big enough gap. Those same eyes hardened more when they had noticed him staring, glaring back at him in the next aisle.

Naruto couldn't move. He felt his heart go to his throat and his knees trembled. His whole body shook, seeing those eyes again, that looked at him with pure hatred, disgust and scorn. That day… that horrible day… when his heart and body broke into millions of pieces, that couldn't and he wouldn't allow to ever heal… and neither would they… they promised they would make sure of it. Those eyes that looked at him as if he was nothing, as if he were the lowest piece of scum in the world. His stomach churned, as the rising bile threatened to escape. Naruto began to hyperventilate and panic. He wanted to run, run far away from those eyes that helped break him and make him into what he is today.

Hinata glanced and could see the sheer terror overcome his face. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. His body was sweating, his hand that she was holding was shaking terribly. His legs looked like they would buckle at any given moment as his eyes looked right past her but instead to certain area that she quickly glanced at, but could see no one. But she knew someone had been there, she could smell a fragrance that was not from a flower, but from a perfume that was in the next aisle. She glanced back at Naruto, who quickly released his hand from hers, pushing her away from him which surprised her. His voice was deep, trying so hard to be stern but it came out cracked. She could see that he was deeply shaken by what he saw.

"No no, please! S-Stay away from me, I'm not...a nice guy… got it!...So back off! Don't approach me or I will hurt you again!" Naruto warned loudly as he backed away from her and made a run for it. Hinata watched as he rushed past Sasuke and Ino, causing both of them to look in shock as they looked at Hinata.

"What happened!?" Sasuke shouted in concern

Hinata shook her head, her eyes wide, not knowing what had just happened as Sasuke turned and gave chase to the blonde who had disappeared, leaving everyone stand in shock at what they had witnessed. Ino came rushing over towards Hinata, her hands grabbing both shoulders as she talked to her, but Hinata had her eyes in the area that Naruto was looking at. Who did he see that frightened him so much? Who hurt him that badly?

"I-I think he saw something" Hinata whispered to Ino, who bit her lip with worry, hoping that Sasuke would find him safe and sound.

oOoOo

He was in shock. He couldn't believe it, it was her, it was one of them! He had to get away from there and fast. He couldn't be seen in case he saw the rest of them, would he be stalked again? Was he being followed? His body was shaking violently as sweat poured down his face, his lungs screaming at him to breathe.

Sasuke saw him and gave chase. One minute he was blissfully following Naruto who was beside Hinata looking at the plants, especially the Orange ones ironically. He was talking to Ino at the time, who was smiling at the two in front. Then he saw his friend with a look like his spirit had left him, pushing Hinata away and warning her to stay away from him. It didn't make sense, and finally running away petrified. That had Sasuke greatly concerned.

He, along with everyone else, had been growing concerned over him for the past few weeks. He hadn't been eating or sleeping like normal, saying his dreams were getting worse and that he had no appetite. His struggles with his growing curiosity on Hinata didn't help, especially when he punishing himself relentlessly for it growing. Dare he say it? To care about her! Sasuke easily caught up to his friend, who was hyperventilating as he fell to his knees just outside the store. Sasuke clutched his friend, hugging him closely, never seeing his friend like this before and feeling once more helpless. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed the number of his brother. He needed Itachi, he would know what to do with Naruto. He just had to.

"Itachi I need you to come quickly, we are at that garden centre Aunt Kushina was talking about...it's Naruto. He's bad… you need to come get us" Sasuke pleaded holding his friend.

"S-Sorry... I'm s-sorry...it... isn't true...it isn't...believe me...p-please..." Naruto sobbed quietly

Sasuke could hear the words of his friend and knew whatever had happened back there had caused his friend to deteriorate. He was at a complete loss at what he could do. He just knew that he had to be there for him so that he didn't try to take his life once again because he feared that if they left him alone, he knew his friend was likely to succeed this time.

oOoOo

The journey back home was silent as everyone had the same thought. What happened to Naruto? Some were more concerned than others, especially with Minato and Kushina, who didn't know what was going on with their son. Ino had felt slightly calmer, informing everyone that Itachi had picked up Sasuke and Naruto and brought them home. Minato wanted to know once and for all what was wrong with his son. He knew that his son had not been right after some sort of break up but he also knew there was something else that had happened. He knew that whatever it was, it was being hidden from him and thought that in time he would confide in him what had really happened, but nothing more was said. When he tried to bring the subject up, he could see the tense atmosphere he got when he did, so he decided to drop it. But now he wanted answers.

Hinata watched the scene play in her mind again. Was it her? She seriously doubted it, remembering the sweet fragrance. That was definitely perfume she smelled. That led Hinata to believe it was a woman that Naruto had seen, but didn't see who it was. She saw the pain grow in his eyes. He looked like a little boy being shown one of his biggest fears and she was worried for him physically and mentally. She decided she would ask Ino or Sasuke to tell her what was wrong with him, as that overheard conversation still haunted her and remained in her thoughts.

oOoOo

Naruto was in a complete state of shock when Itachi had arrived and helped his brother put him in the car. Shikamaru was with him as he saw his blonde friend in such a state and gritted his teeth in frustration. They had all been so concerned, watching his every move, making sure he wasn't left unattended incase he did something to himself. His once blonde happy and vibrant friend was reduced to a shadow of his former self. He now looked broken, so fragile looking, that it hurt them all to see it.

"What the fuck happened!?" Shikamaru shouted

"I-I don't know...He was walking with Hinata, looking at plants but he then froze...He just changed into what you see now, he ran out the store I gave chase and called Itachi" Sasuke explained, still in shock as his adrenalin wore off.

"Shit...we need to sedate him. He's a complete mess right now. To make matters worse, Minato and Kushina saw it all!" Shikamaru realized

"First things first, we get him to his room and calm him the fuck down. We will deal with the consequences later. Agreed?" Itachi stated calmly.

Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded as they travelled at top speed back to their estate. It didn't take long as they arrived at the entrance both Sasuke and Shikamaru carried the distraught and broken Naruto to his room, passing the blatantly staring eyes of the many maids and guards that saw everything unfold. They laid Naruto on his bed as Sasuke ran to his room to grab his sedatives that he knew would help calm his friend from this panic attack he was having.

Sasuke once he returned, managed go get Naruto to take the small pill, staying beside him throughout. Itachi reappeared to check on things. That look in his eye said it all. He knew that Minato would be calling them soon to discuss a few things, that he was certain of.

oOoOo

Everyone had returned. Minato was not happy, neither was Kushina, but she dashed up the stairway to see her son, Temari following swiftly behind. Hinata could feel the tense atmosphere and knew that Minato was extremely worried.

"Ino-Chan...I suggest you gather Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the rest of you who knows what really happened to my son and meet me in my office. " Minato stated calmly, even though his expression certainly wasn't.

Ino swallowed as she bowed her head, feeling nervous, but nodded her head in agreement as she watched the elder blonde disappear in to his office awaiting their arrival. Ino nervously glanced at Hinata, who locked eyes with her. She could see the severe discomfort in the blondes body language and didn't know what she could do to help.

Ino ran up towards the room as Hinata stood where she was, watching her quickly disappear to give the boys the news. Hinata thought it would be best for her to stay in her room for now, her thoughts still on what took place just earlier.

oOoOo

Kushina had burst inside the room looking distraught and saw Naruto on his bed drifting off to sleep. The look on her face had said it all, as Temari had entered seconds after. Kushina had tears down her face as she approached his side, Sasuke moving away to let her take his place.

Kushina softly stroked his cheek, seeing his calm expression. That was a lot easier to see than what she had saw her son look like earlier. Soft soothing words passed her lips like a gentle caress of breath, fanning his cheek as she spoke quietly her love for him and how worried she has been about him.

Ino had arrived panting her eyes conveyed what the boys were expecting and they each nodded as they left the room with Kushina watching as they left. Looking at her son for a few seconds seeing his chest move, knowing he was breathing softly and normally, she got up and followed after them. She needed to know what had happened to her child.

oOoOo

Minato sat at his desk, a cigarette in his mouth, as he tried to calm himself. He had known that his son had not been like himself for a while, hoping that with time he would recover, but it was clear to him that he hadn't. Minato knew that his son had confided his turmoil with his friends. Each of them cared greatly for Naruto and watched over him constantly however, these past few weeks had noticed it more.

He knew that his son was troubled. He was pretty sure that part of it had to do with Hinata with how he acted around her, but after a while he realized that there was something far deeper to it than he let on, even deeper than what he knew from before. His son was bright caring and energetic, but then changed into a totally different person, shielding himself from something he wasn't quite sure of. He knew his son was heartbroken due to a break up years back but did not know the full facts, only a name of the girl. Surely that couldn't be all.

His thoughts were broken from the knock on his office door, as he put out his cigarette, then immediately lighting another one.

"Enter"

Everyone entered inside with Kushina bringing up the rear closing the door behind her as she walked to stand beside her husband, who watched them all. The atmosphere was tense, it looked like a scene of naughty children being brought forth to stand in front of the headmaster.

"I want to know what is wrong with our son, and I want the truth this time" Minato stated calmly.

Everyone remained silent their heads down, not breathing a word. Even though their friends dad, the man who was like their uncle and second father, had just asked them to tell him the truth of what's been going on, but they refused to break their word.

Minato waited patiently. His eyes looking at each of them, knowing that they were hiding things from him. He had now had enough and wanted the facts of what happened that night.

"Well?...I'm waiting...Itachi?...Sasuke?...Shikamaru?...Any of you?" Minato continued

The silence remained until Minato banged his fist hard upon the desk making everyone jump and finally look at him. Each of them saw the desperation in his eyes and the pain knowing that they weren't willing to confide in him.

"We gave our word not to tell you" Itachi announced

"Who the hell too!? Minato shouted.

"We gave our word to Naruto that we would not tell you or Aunt Kushina" Ino sobbed.

"I value your loyalty to my son everyone, I really do, but don't you think that enough is enough?" Kushina announced.

Everyone knew that what she was saying to them was true and that they should now confide to them the truth about that day. Each of them let her words sink in as they decided if they should break their word and reveal the truth that they had been hiding for so long.

oOoOo

Naruto began to stir, his breathing became harsh and frantic. He was in the middle of a dream. His body began to thrash about wildly as he screamed loudly, alerting anyone and everyone of his situation. Hinata was in her room, looking out the large window, taking in the scenery when she heard a terrifying scream that made her whole body tremble.

The continued screams echoed down the halls as Hinata ran towards the pitiful sound. She knew it was Naruto, she just knew it, and her body moved on its own, telling her to go to him and she did without hesitation. The sounds of his frantic cries and ear piercing screams grew louder with every step she took.

There. She saw the familiar door, to the familiar room that she first stayed in. Bursting through the door she froze, as her blood went cold, seeing his naked torso that held a scar across his abdomen, confirmation that the conversation she had overheard that night was true. The blonde looked lost, still struggling violently, screaming words of "Stop it", "Don't", and "That's not true" then sobbing his apologies. It broke her heart to see him in such pain.

Hinata walked towards him, hesitating slightly when she was beside him. Seeing his tear streaked face hurt her as she embraced him tightly, rubbing his back and stroking his sweaty hair, whispering soothing thoughts. Naruto continued to sob onto her shoulder, her scent beginning to calm him slightly, as he listened to her gentle soothing voice as her tears flowed with his.

"Shhh...I-I'm...here...N-Naruto-kun...I...will p-protect you" Hinata whispered.

Minato along with everyone had appeared into the room to see the touching scene of Hinata rocking the sleeping and sobbing Naruto tightly against her. Everyone felt conflicted and distraught enough that Itachi had finally decided to make the decision for the rest of them.

Itachi stepped forward as everyone looked at him, most knowing what he was about to say.

"Itachi!?" Sasuke stated, conflicted

"Enough Sasuke! Everyone, we have carried this for long enough now for Naruto, but we can't do it any longer" Itachi solemnly replied.

"Will you now tell us the truth about that day and what my son has been going through and hiding? Kushina asked

"Yes, we will tell you everything about what happened. On one condition." Itachi announced

"And what's the condition?" Minato asked.

"We want Hinata to be present when we tell you. We want her to know as well" Itachi replied

Everyone looked at Hinata, who looked at them all with surprised eyes, but nodded her agreement nonetheless. She wanted to know what could cause a once happy and lively boy she had been told about, to become a cold, distant, and withdrawn person compared to his former self.

Someone or some people hurt him and she couldn't get the scared expression he had on his face out of her mind. She knew that the only way to help him was to know the story of what happened to him no matter how terrible it could be… she needed to know everything. With that, she made sure that Naruto was sound asleep, gently caressed his cheek, and stood up to follow everyone back into Minato's office. Once inside, everyone turned their attention to Itachi, and with a small sigh, he began.

"It started a few years back… Naruto met someone. Her name was…"

oOoOo

 **A/N:- And I left it at this cliffhanger! Again a big big thank you to my beta reader gio08 for your help you have been fantastic!**

 **From next chapter it will be about Naruto's past that most of you have been curious about and desperately want to know I also added some NaruHina although slight in this chapter too. I hope everyone is enjoying this chapter as I now get on with writing which I hope to post up soon.**

 **Again thank you to everyone following this story I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far I'm shocked I have just over 200 followers! Wow thank you**

 **I hope to answer more of your reviews again from next Chapter so I look forward to the reviews so please review!**

 **Until next time bye for now xx Peace and love to you all xx cc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto...**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Secret revelations...**

" _Revelation and the nature of truth must be viewed in reference to the structure of language." Kenneth. L . Pike_

oOoOo

 ** _From previous chapter..._**

 _Itachi stepped forward as everyone looked at him, most knowing what he was about to say._

 _"Itachi!?" Sasuke stated, conflicted_

 _"Enough Sasuke! Everyone, we have carried this for long enough now for Naruto, but we can't do it any longer" Itachi solemnly replied._

 _"Will you now tell us the truth about that day and what my son has been going through and hiding? Kushina asked_

 _"Yes, we will tell you everything about what happened. On one condition." Itachi announced_

 _"And what's the condition?" Minato asked._

 _"We want Hinata to be present when we tell you. We want her to know as well" Itachi replied_

 _Everyone looked at Hinata, who looked at them all with surprised eyes, but nodded her agreement nonetheless. She wanted to know what could cause a once happy and lively boy she had been told about, to become a cold, distant, and withdrawn person compared to his former self._

 _Someone or some people hurt him and she couldn't get the scared expression he had on his face out of her mind. She knew that the only way to help him was to know the story of what happened to him no matter how terrible it could be… she needed to know everything. With that, she made sure that Naruto was sound asleep, gently caressed his cheek, and stood up to follow everyone back into Minato's office. Once inside, everyone turned their attention to Itachi, and with a small sigh, he began._

 _"It started a few years back… Naruto met someone. Her name was…"_

oOoOo

The tension in the room was tense as everyone gathered ready to hear the story of what truly happened to the blonde boy who was currently sleeping in his room. The earlier days events had certainly taken its toll on everyone, as they got ready to confide the huge secret they had been sworn to keep. Itachi stood composed as everyone looked at him, knowing that he was going to be the one to break the promise he had vowed to keep.

"It started a few years back… Naruto met someone. Her name was..."

 _ **Flashback five years ago...**_

Konoha High school was packed, as the many students entered the large building. Each student going their ways to the classes they had to attend. Naruto, along with his close friends, always congregated in a particular area of lockers as they talked about previous nights' events or what their plans for today was.

Naruto along with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino had most of their classes together with Shikamaru and Shino, which were the honors classes due to their good grades. The others were scattered about, some shared, some didn't. But they all met up during their break times and lunch times and always left together to go off after school and hang out, usually mainly gathering at the mall and having fun or at the arcade.

Since they were small children, starting all the way back in kindergarten Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were always together. Some people thought their friendship was like a love triangle that continued until high school. Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke, she was like a dog in heat that seemed to grow steadily worse as they got older. Ino and Sakura were once best friends, but when they discovered that they liked the same boy their friendship began to suffer.

Instead of giggles and talks of shopping, it was now insults that seemed to stick with each of them. Ino would comment on the pinkettes extremely large forehead, while Sakura would call the blonde a pig. It had gotten so bad that the boys had to make sure they were kept apart, hoping that they would eventually make up and pass this off as a silly joke. But as time passed, the rivalry still remained and steadily grew worse and worse until their friendship disintegrated completely.

As for Naruto, he always had a crush on Sakura, sometimes he felt annoyed that Sasuke was always the one that seemed to draw all the girls attention. There was something he liked about Sakura that drew him to her, but he knew that she just wasn't interested in him. No matter how many times he asked her out, her reply was always the same. She would constantly grow annoyed after each time he would ask her for a date that towards the end he didn't bother anymore. He didn't want to lose her friendship and destroy that tiny link that kept her by his side, so decided not to delude himself any longer.

As they walked past the auditorium, Naruto bumped into someone whose folders and paper work fell everywhere, making him startled and embarrassed for not paying attention to where he was going. The sweet smell of lilies filled his senses as he looked down at the light long flowing blonde hair that was busily trying to gather up the scattered papers around them. Flushing madly in realization, he immediately knelt down, helping the person gather the papers that was scattered all around.

"I-I'm sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going" Naruto mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh...um...that's fine, I should say the same thing!" The female voice replied, also embarrassed.

Naruto looked up to see a beautiful girl who he hadn't seen before. She had long light blonde hair that was lighter than his own, and lavender eyes that sparkled with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Naruto was stunned speechless at her beauty that he immediately gathered the fallen papers and handed them to her standing up while rubbing the back of his head, a nervous habit that he couldn't break.

"Naruto...what are you doing!?" Sakura shouted over, alerting the blonde that his friends were waiting for him to get a move on or else they would be late for class.

"Y-Yeah...I'm coming now Sakura-chan...um, I'm sorry I have to go...um..what's your name?" Naruto asked nervously

"Oh, um, yes that's ok I'm new here so no harm done. ...Naruto is it? My name is Shion, so nice to meet you" The girl replied, bowing her head formally.

"Naruto baka!" Sakura shouted impatiently

"I'm coming Sakura-chan...bye Shion, maybe I will see you around huh" Naruto happily stated as he ran to his friends, who were impatiently waiting for him so they could get to class.

The blonde girl watched him go, her eyes followed him until he disappeared down the corridor, a small smile graced her tinted lips, as she proceeded following the illustrated map she had been given when she reported to the office earlier that morning.

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

"That was the day he had first met the girl, we had all seen him stumble into her but we never took much notice about her until she showed up all the time" Sasuke announced as everyone present who knew nodded in agreement.

"So, that was the girls name?" Kushina asked

"Yes, we never liked her much, there was just something about the girl but..." Ino stated but stopped mid sentence.

"But you never said anything to him about what you thought of her" Minato calmly deduced.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"At the time a lot of drastic things began to happen that pulled us all either together or apart" Ino continued.

 _ **Flash back...**_

It had been quite a few months now and Shion would always seemed to be present when Naruto was around, immediately grabbing his attention. Everyone just felt a strange vibe from her, apart from Sakura, who seemed to accept her with open arms into the group and seemed to help alienate Ino. Something that the others had noticed and rallied around.

Naruto seemed to have her entire attention, as did she with him. Everyone noticed that they were getting more touchy feely with one another with each growing day that passed. But then tragedy occurred, the Uchiha clan, a large family and good friends with the Namikaze's, were found murdered in cold blood. Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and Obito were the only survivors, due to arriving home together late because of a party they had attended.

Sasuke found his parents both covered in blood, their lifeless bodies were pure white as their blood flowed like a river, which made the youngest Uchiha breakdown in turmoil. Itachi tried to comfort him the best he could, but couldn't reach his brother out of his shock as the police had arrived and took them to the police station. Within minutes of being there they were taken into a separate room and then were questioned relentlessly until they were rescued by Kushina and Minato, who took them home.

It had been confirmed that a hit had been put out on the family, but the leads had all dried up. That didn't stop Minato from investigating any leads and tips, keeping the Uchiha boys informed throughout. But behind the scenes, the group of boys that were taken in were devastated about the whole ordeal, especially Sasuke.

Sasuke became withdrawn. He wouldn't talk, eat or sleep. He kept having nightmares, making him scream in terror each night. Naruto along with Ino remained by his side, slowly but surely reaching the raven haired boy, who after time seemed to slowly recover. Although he was still grieving, he did begin to talk and eat more, and with the help of prescription drugs, he finally could get a good night's sleep. Sure enough, after time, Sasuke began to return to them.

It was then revealed to the group that Naruto had been going out with Shion for a couple of months, and although they were apprehensive about the relationship, they didn't say anything, especially when they saw how happy the blonde was. In the meantime, Sakura became more possessive of Sasuke, who was now getting steadily annoyed at how she treated Ino throughout the years. Sasuke had grown closer to Ino, finally getting to know the beautiful blonde girl that stayed by his side. Even at his worst, he could see the love and warmth that she held in her eyes for him. That made him realize that Ino was the girl for him.

Eight months later, Sasuke felt well enough to return back to school. It was a Friday afternoon, the summer heat was relentless as the group gathered at the back of the school each either smoking, laughing, or just talking in general. The atmosphere between Sakura and Ino was electric, the heated glares from jade green eyes made everyone uncomfortable with how Sakura was reacting. Each time Ino approached Sasuke, the evil looks that could kill was clearly seen from the pinkette. It had everyone on tender hooks, having enough of the pinkettes attitude of late.

Sasuke, who had noticed what was going on, was seething and he had finally had enough, seeing Sakura march towards Ino, who was handing Sasuke a cherry tomato from her bento box. Sasuke stood up, protectively shielding Ino from Sakura's jealous rage, deciding it was time he made his feelings quite clear. He had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Sakura...enough!" Sasuke warned.

"W-What...S-Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura looked at him, shocked.

"Listen to me Sakura and listen well. I never understood your feelings for me and to be honest for a while I was flattered by them but now, I have realized my feelings and I'm sorry to tell you they are not for you, but for Ino" Sasuke stated calmly.

Ino gasped at the confession as her heart began to beat faster and her cheeks flushed bright pink. Shikamaru stood protectively beside her, gently squeezing her shoulder, already knowing how Sasuke felt for his blonde friend. Sakura however couldn't believe it, and the colour just drained from her face as she searched the face of the raven haired boy of her dreams to see the joke he had obviously just said.

But there was no hint of a joke in his eyes. He was dead serious. He had just told her that he had chosen her rival, her ex best friend, that he loved her and his face said it all. He didn't love her, he had just told her so and that crushed her heart to pieces.

Sasuke could see the hurt in Sakura's eyes and did feel guilty, but knew he had to tell her, he had to be honest with himself. It had always been Ino and never Sakura. He just saw her as a sister, as a friend, and that's all. He never saw the pinkette in a romantic sense and knew that she loved him deeply, but also knew that he had to be honest with her so that she could move on. It wasn't healthy otherwise.

Sakura bowed her head in defeat, as the tears flowed like a running waterfall. Her whole life and dreams with Sasuke holding hands and kissing her under the pale moonlight disappeared completely, replaced with the blonde Ino Yamanaka who easily took her place. Ino had won his heart and that was the end of it, it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"I'm sorry Sak-" Sasuke began, but was cut off

"DON'T, JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING MORE!" Sakura shouted, her face now showing the hurt in her tear filled green eyes. Her anger raging deep within her.

"I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Sakura screeched like a banshee. Her eyes locked on to Naruto as she said it, then she ran away from the group, who remained silent, not knowing what to do. They did not notice the cruel sneer coming from Sakura as she turned away.

'And I know who will be the one to pay… If he breaks… the others would soon follow…'

Sasuke watched as the girl disappeared in the crowd of students. He knew that he had hurt her, but knew it had to be said. He wanted to be completely honest with how he truly felt, as he then turned to Ino, who was weeping happily in shock.

"I love you Ino, will you do me the honour of being my girl?" Sasuke asked with tinted cheeks and hopeful smile, as he grabbed her cheek, lightly stroking it with his hand.

"Y-Yes...I...I...l-love you too Sasuke-kun!" Ino stated happily, with tears in her eyes, as they shared their first kiss in front of the crowd who was watching and cheering.

Naruto, who had watched the whole encounter with Shion, was torn. He knew that his best friend had grown closer to Ino and also understood that his friend needed to be honest with the pinkette, no matter how painful it would be. But he also couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl that was once a distant crush, but was still one of his friends.

"Naruto-kun...I think I had better go find Sakura-chan, she looked incredibly upset and I think she needs a friendly shoulder to cry on" Shion whispered into his ear.

Naruto smiled warmly, touched by his girlfriends concern, knowing that both of them had grown closer since she arrived and knew that Sakura needed her more than him right now. With that in mind, he let his grip around her waist loosen, as Shion kissed his whisker lined cheek making the blonde blush. He watched her run off into the direction that Sakura went off in, feeling happy that his girlfriend was a genuinely a caring person.

As the days slowly passed, the group of friends didn't see much of Sakura. The pinkette had begun to distance herself from them, opting to remain beside Shion, who in turn had made some other friends of her own, especially with a small group that was well known in the school. They were called the sound four and Naruto was slightly concerned that both Shion and Sakura was hanging out with them. The feelings of the others was also of concern, knowing that the sound four posse weren't exactly good role models, due to their constant detentions and calls to the headmaster's office.

The friction with Sakura had grown uncomfortable. As the days went by, each time she would see Sasuke holding hands with Ino, it would hurt her deeply and she would go off on the rails through heartache. The others tried to be there for her, but she would either ignore them or start an argument. In the end, they let her be, deciding to be there for her if she decides to come to them to talk or to move on, which they hoped that one day she would. Naruto would see her most out of all of them. When he spent time with Shion, he would usually end up spending time with Sakura at the same time. He wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend, just the two of them, but found it increasingly difficult to deny Sakura from being the third wheel.

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

Sasuke had finished revealing what had gone on at that time, even though it was hard for him. He couldn't deny how helpful Naruto had been to him since the murder of his family, and how he remained by his side just like Ino, who he had fallen in love with, hoping that doing this would help his best friend who was currently falling deeper in the darkness. A place where he had been before.

"So what happened to him?" Kushina asked, not liking the looks in their eyes.

"Aunt Kushina...I... I think it...would be best... if you sat down" Sasuke replied solemnly.

Kushina was a very protective mother. If any woman gives birth, they are most protective of that beautiful creation that they produced through agonizing pain called labour. Seeing her son grow up throughout those joyous years happy, hyper, and incredibly helpful and kind to others was a joy to both herself and her husband, who had now held her hand, squeezing it tightly. But the way their surrogate children was looking at her made her stomach clench in fear of what had been done to her baby and the guilt of not being there to protect him grew.

Itachi grabbed a chair, seeing the red haired woman feel lightheaded from seeing the looks on all their faces, knowing that the worst was still yet to come. Placing it beside Minato, that got Kushina to sit down holding her hand tightly within his, waiting to hear the rest of the story about the son that they loved with every fiber of their being.

Itachi looked at everyone, taking a deep breath sighing, as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to reassure him that they were doing the right thing.

"I will tell the story from now on...but first I need to say this to you both" Itachi stated calmly, his eyes flashed red, as he stared at the two people that have helped him and his family so much. Then glancing his eyes at Hinata, the girl that seemed to bring Naruto out of the dark tunnel that he refused to come out from.

"What I will tell you is from Naruto's own words...but also through my own" Itachi admitted.

"What!?"Minato asked shocked.

"Please, just listen. I will explain further but for now I need you to listen, then you should be able to understand the meaning of my words" Itachi began.

"I first met Shion..."

 _ **Flashback**_

Months later, the end of the high school year was at hand. Everyone decided to meet at Ichiraku's, a familiar favourite hang out of Naruto's due to his obsession with ramen. All the gang had turned up minus Naruto, his girlfriend and Sakura. Itachi had arrived a few minutes before the rest, following up on some leads regarding his families' death.

The plan was to grab some food and then meet up next week, after school had ended, to celebrate. They planned to go to one of the new nightclubs that had just opened in Konoha called Chakra's. They had all heard about the place and wanted to see what it was like.

Itachi could see his younger brother, who had his arm around Ino's waist, but he had a look that he knew too well from his little brother. Sasuke had asked Itachi to tag along, confiding his worries regarding Naruto and his new girlfriend, and that Naruto seemed to be on edge lately. Which to anyone that knows Naruto, knew that it was totally out of character. Itachi began to converse with the small group while they waited. It seemed like ages since he had last hung out with them all.

Naruto arrived with a girl wearing a lilac style kimono, with long blonde hair that had a bow tied at the very bottom, holding it together. Her eyes was of a pale lavender and Itachi knew from his first observation of her that she wasn't from Konoha, but elsewhere. Itachi observed her and could immediately see why the group didn't like her. The girl was spoiled and he knew she must of been waited on practically all her life, which he found odd, as Sasuke had told him that the girl had told Naruto she had been an orphan and was legally adopted to a woman in the land of demons.

The girls' adoptive mother had apparently died and she decided to move elsewhere to start anew. Itachi was baffled by the conflicting stories, that just didn't seem to make sense to him. The rest of the evening went well, however, as everyone soon departed. When Itachi had left, he had contacted Shisui and they decided to look into the girl more and see what they could find out, just to ease his growing curiosity.

A few days later there seemed to be a change in Naruto and it was obvious to everyone. According to Sasuke he had seen Naruto acting weird, as though he was constantly looking over his shoulder. If Sakura was mentioned, it seemed to turn the blonde extremely pale. Since Sasuke publicly rejected her, she had been hanging out with Shion and the sound four. Sakura had been keeping her distance lately and they thought that she was just getting on with her last days at school.

But Naruto was looking terrible, even to Itachi, when he saw him at breakfast one morning. His normal hyperactive behaviour was nowhere to be seen. He just looked tired and drained and his huge appetite for food was practically non-existent. Every time his mobile went off, he would get all panicky and nervous. That made all his friends wonder what was wrong him. Each time Sasuke or Shikamaru confronted him about it, he would clam up. Even Gaara tried to talk to him, as they were similar in some ways, but even that didn't help.

Itachi, along with Shisui, had managed to gather bits of information on Shion. It turned out that she was lying about herself for some reason. She was never an orphan or adopted, in fact her mother was quite well known in the land of demons. Her mother, according to the information gathered, was a descendant from a long line of priestesses that once ruled over the small spiritual country. They kept with old traditions in order to attract tourists to visit and look at the older periodic buildings and shrines of worship.

Her mother named Miroku. She was no longer alive, but she was her biological mother. That made Itachi wonder if she knew the truth, but put it aside for now, as he went through the other bits of information gathered. When it came to the father, it became quite interesting. Every record that they managed to look at seemed to be concealed or conveniently missing, which to Itachi didn't make sense. Why was there so much secrecy regarding her father? Shion's family surname was Arumihs but there were no leads on anything else.

Kiba had commented to his sister Hana that he had seen Shion one night getting into a long car with black tinted windows. He knew it was definitely her by her scent of smell. Itachi, who was currently dating Kiba's sister, had found that interesting when Hana mentioned it to him. Itachi wondered why a girl, who was supposedly orphaned and was living on her own in some cheap rented apartment on the outskirts of Konoha, would be getting picked up in a luxurious car. It just didn't make sense, but he couldn't find anything else or anyone who knew about her.

It was the last day of school and the excitement was buzzing. Most of the day went as usual, except Sasuke and Shikamaru were growing quite concerned with Naruto. He seemed to be really withdrawn in himself and growing anxious all the time. They wondered whether they would go out tonight but Naruto insisted that he would be going. He was looking forward to seeing Shion that night and wanted to spend more alone time with her.

That night, Itachi had arrived with Hana, looking for the familiar group and easily saw Sasuke, who was slow dancing with Ino. Shikamaru was hugging Temari in a corner. Kiba, Shino, and Choji were making sure that Rock Lee didn't consume any alcohol, knowing he couldn't handle it, even a drop was lethal to the over active boy and even more so to those around him. Gaara was with Kankuro, who were just sitting down, looking bored. Itachi wondered where Naruto was. It was really unusual for the blonde to be away from his friends, but nonetheless he thought no more of it.

The drinks flowed and the music in the club grew wild and loud prompting Itachi, who was still quite sober, to go outside for some fresh air. The club scene was not his ideal place of having fun, and so giving Hana a kiss on the cheek, he told her he was going to go outside for some much needed fresh air, and to keep an eye on the kids with a cheeky smile, as she giggled warmly at the joke.

Itachi turned and left his girlfriend, heading outside to the front of the club. Once outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air, relishing the cool night air upon his hot skin. Looking around, he decided to go around the back that led to a quiet area that was privately concealed from prying eyes, wanting to remain out in the cool night air for a while longer.

Heading in that direction, Itachi followed the path that led to a large area of woodland at the back of the club. It was quite a large area that was nice in the day, but now it was pitch black. Only a few street lamps were spaced out, providing a warm glow of light. Itachi kept walking until he heard shouts of abuse coming from over where he was heading too. That made him stop still just for a few seconds, wondering what was going on. He saw a large gathering of figures, more like shadows in the far distance. The figures were more than one different shape and size and Itachi knew it had to be a group people, in the middle of a dispute of some sorts.

He could hear loud voices that he couldn't make out what they was saying or doing for that matter. So he decided to move slowly closer in the shadows as so that he would not be discovered. The closer he got, the more he could make out the sound of their voices, although some words were broken due to still not being close enough to hear them completely. The first thing he heard was a woman's voice and she was clearly angry.

"You're nothing but a fucking pervert... A...sick fucking pervert at that!" The woman's voice screamed

Itachi then heard multiple sounds that seemed to be someone or someone's punches and kicking being delivered to someone else. He could make out another voice that sounded hurt and in despair begging them to stop, and protesting their innocence. He could slightly make out his voice and it sounded familiar, but he was still a distance away.

"Liar...you are such a fucking idiot! You are nothing but scum who tried to fucking rape me. You are nothing but a sick bastard!" The woman screeched. A high pitched cackle followed after.

Itachi could feel the hate in her voice, dripping with venom, as her words cut like a knife to the person she was yelling it to. Itachi once more tried to move stealthily without being noticed but stopped soon after, he could make out four shadows? Or was that five?

You...You always tried to get with me... but I wasn't interested...I was NEVER interested in a dumb piece of shit like you!" The same female voice screamed out while a set of other voices laughed.

The shadowy figures moved more clearly, but Itachi still couldn't see who they were to recognize them, as there was no street lighting around, which seemed very convenient for the perpetrators. Itachi could slightly make out what was going on the sounds that were growing louder. It looked like three of them were beating someone up on the ground.

"What a fucking pussy...He's So fucking pathetic! I would of thought he had more bite than this!?" A deeper voice now commented loudly. That one was certainly a male, as the others agreed. Each of them laughing as the sounds of regurgitation and spitting that commenced from the person lying there broken in a huddled form, someone that Itachi still couldn't make out clearly.

"Well this waste of fucking space is nothing important just a sick fucking rapist, but guess what bastard? You're fucked now, you see...We have proof don't we? Just you wait you bastard, when we fucking tell people what you have done, you will be wishing we fucking killed you" Another male threatened with another hard kick, just for good measure.

"Yeah I wonder what your fucking mummy and daddy will think when this all gets out?" Another female voice retorted with venom sarcastically, then tutted as she began to walk away.

The sobs and whimpers of pain filled the air as the crowd seemed to disperse. Itachi saw a few of them walk away into the night, the sound of a car engine could be heard in the distance. Itachi then saw two figures in the shadows still remaining. One stood over the crumpled form who groaning and sobbing in pain, while the other stood a few feet behind. The figure standing knelt down to the huddled and moving person on the floor.

Itachi then decided to move closer, still trying to conceal himself within the shadows. Wondering what this person was going to do he stilled, as he placed his back against the tree. His head turned slightly to see what was going on a slight distance away until he heard a question from the person on the floor, who was definitely male, followed by another female voice, this voice was different however, more so than the other two female voices heard previously.

" B-but why?... W-why are y-you doing this?... I…. I… I love you…. I…. thought you l-loved me?..."

"Oh…you poor, poor child...you are so naive...ha!...you disgust me...but then again... you thought I loved you?... I never fucking loved you to begin with. Why you ask?...hehe…Well that's easy...it had all been an act from the very start, in order to break you!... look at you now! So fucking pitiful!…I had my fun, for now…. But I will be watching you from now on… I will make sure that you will forever remain miserable and I will destroy anyone or anything that comes to love you… but then again...who would come to love someone like you?...hehe… I will make sure that you never know happiness… EVER" The female said as she stood up after slapping him hard across his face and started to walk away, but stopped for a moment and turned back around to face him one more time.

" Oh, and those things in front of you?... who do you think took them?" With that, she turned away and left, a cruel laugh accompanying her.

The sound of someone entirely broken screamed painfully, as the words just spoken to him registered. Those words echoed within their mind. Itachi ran towards the figure, who was now clearly laying still on the floor. As soon as he grew closer, he stood still in complete and utter shock, his inner turmoil began to boil as the sound of a car had already driven off. It was Naruto! He was badly beaten, blood was everywhere. He was on the floor half naked, his clothing had been ripped from his body, he had been punched, and kicked severely, and Itachi was sure he had a few broken bones. His breathing was erratic, and it seem that he was going into shock. There was spit all over him and someone had even urinated over him. It was a gruesome sight indeed.

Itachi felt the rage consume him as he dialed a number on his phone. He needed to get Sasuke and Shikamaru while he called up Shisui to pick them, up giving him the area.

"Naruto!?..." Itachi whispered, seeing the blonde lying there covered in so many cuts and bruises. There he saw a few photographs, which he quickly picked up. It was a few pictures of Naruto and Sakura. They looked to be in a compromising positions with big letters written in marker pen saying RAPIST in bold letters. Itachi gripped the photos in rage. He felt totally guilty for not stopping it sooner. He didn't know it was Naruto, but now that he knew it was someone he loved like his very own brother, he wanted nothing more than retribution, and he would stop at nothing in order to get his hands on them.

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

The silence was overwhelming. Hinata could feel her stomach clench as her tears fell down her cheeks. How could they? Her thoughts going to the poor blonde in his room, her heart going out to him… She promised herself that she will help Naruto… somehow. The rage that was now being shown by Kushina and Minato, however, was beyond compare.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us!?" Kushina sobbed. Her whole body shaking in anger

Itachi looked down upon the floor, feeling immense guilt for not doing more at the time. He wished he could turn back the clock and to that very moment, but his wish was never granted. He felt that he had let down not only Naruto, but his surrogate parents Minato and Kushina, as well.

"After that we got Naruto back home. You were both away that month on business. Naruto was in such a state, he was completely broken. Ino helped Sasuke to clean and tend his wounds, but by then he was just a former shell of what he was. When I told Sasuke and showed him the photograph, he and Shikamaru went off to look for Sakura, but she had disappeared. The same with Shion, she was no longer at the address she lived at. It had been rented out weeks before."

"This was planned!?" Minato seethed. Anger blazing through his icy blue eyes that looked cold and dangerous.

"Apparently so. A few days after Sasuke and I managed to get Naruto to talk, if not for a short moment. According to Naruto, two weeks prior, Sakura had asked him to meet her. She had something to tell him, something important. When he got there she was acting unusual, trying to touch him. At first he ignored it, he was just trying to be a friend to her. But then she had suddenly grabbed him into a tight hug that Naruto subconsciously gave back, seeing nothing wrong with it. But she then kissed him and pulled him down on top of her before he could push her away." Itachi stated solemnly

"Why!?" Kushina asked, her knuckles turning white from her tightening grip.

"Needless to say Naruto was shocked and appalled at what she had done. She knew more than anyone that he was in a relationship with Shion, someone who he had grown to trust greatly. He felt that way about Sakura as well, which needless to say he felt betrayed when she tried to do this. Sakura then told him that she knew he was lying and that he had always loved her. But Naruto told her he thought he did, but then realized he only wanted to compete for her affections with Sasuke, to win something over him just once in his life, and towards the end he realized he had never really loved her to begin with. When Naruto admitted that she turned violent, shouting at him, calling him horrible names, and that he would pay for leading her on. So he left her to cool down, seeing that she was slightly drunk and angry to begin with." Itachi continued

"..."

"But two days later she came to him, saying that she had photos and that she would tell Shion what they had done, when in reality they had done nothing. She told him that more photos would be distributed to other parts and that it would endanger your businesses and your reputations in the village. That was what he was most worried about and that's why he never wanted both of you to know. Just in case you would be upset or disappointed in him" Itachi stated.

Kushina sobbed terribly, her heart breaking. It now made sense why their son acted like he had been. Why his smile had vanished and why he became a totally different person. Hinata couldn't believe it… and then she remembered the smell of perfume.

"E-Earlier...N-Naruto-kun looked like he s-saw something or someone. I-I looked, b-but they m-must of l-left before I t-turned. But t-there was a-a smell, a f-fragrance o-of perfume, not from t-the flowers." Hinata nervously announced

"What did the fragrance smell like Hinata-Chan? Ino asked

"I-It s-smelled something similar to y-yours Ino-Chan" Hinata replied pretty certain.

The room grew quiet as Ino stood up, her face contorted with rage.

"…Sakura!"

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello guys firstly I just what to say a big big thank you to my beta for this story gio08 you have been fantastic with all your help!**

 **Hopefully this chapter has answered your questions about Naruto and his past!**

 **I have been enjoying your reviews and have been amazed at how popular my story Hard Love has been. I hope you will continue to enjoy future chapters as they come along and find tgat the rewritten version is a lot better as I feel it certainly is.**

 **Again thank you for the favourites and follows to my story and please continue to review it keeps me intrigued on your thoughts!**

 **Until next chapter peace and love to you all bye bye for now xx cc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Emotions...**

 ** _"The degree of one's emotions varies inversely with one's knowledge of the facts." Virginia Woolf_**

oOoOo

 ** _From previous Chapter_**

Kushina sobbed terribly, her heart breaking. It now made sense why their son acted like he had been. Why his smile had vanished and why he became a totally different person. Hinata couldn't believe it… and then she remembered the smell of perfume.

"E-Earlier...N-Naruto-kun looked like he s-saw something or someone. I-I looked, b-but they m-must of l-left before I t-turned. But t-there was a-a smell, a f-fragrance o-of perfume, not from t-the flowers." Hinata nervously announced

"What did the fragrance smell like Hinata-Chan? Ino asked

"I-It s-smelled something similar to y-yours Ino-Chan" Hinata replied pretty certain.

The room grew quiet as Ino stood up, her face contorted with rage.

"…Sakura!"

oOoOo

The atmosphere inside the room grew, the anger and rising rage could be felt coming from everyone inside. The revelation that Sakura Haruno could have resurfaced after all this time and had finally come out of hiding, was a step closer towards getting the pink haired bitch that betrayed their friend. It gave them hope that they could finally locate her and the others who were there that night, and finally have their day of vengeance.

Since that night, everyone who knew the true circumstances of that night had been working tirelessly in their free time to find the culprits. Most specifically Shion, Sakura and the members of the sound four. But all their tireless investigations have turned out short, bringing each of them to the conclusion they were in hiding, at least until now.

Ino was fuming. To think that Sakura had the audacity to be there and freak out her close friend like that. He had been through so much already and had been punishing himself ever since. It made her want to grab her and sink her long sharp acrylic nails into her witch like skin. Sakura always seemed to copy Ino in various ways, like wearing similar outfits, make up, even down to the perfumes she wore. Whenever Ino would get something new, the next day Sakura would either have the same brand or a similar version. Even though to Ino, her tastes were always better than Sakura's, as she really had no sense of style to call her own.

"I can't believe that large foreheaded bitch!" Ino hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know how you feel Ino" Shikamaru stated, calmly lighting up a cigarette.

"This just means that we may finally have something to go on, so let's use this as motivation and find the bitch. She can't be hiding far, that's for certain, and I very much doubt she can cover her tracks for long either" Shikamaru continued.

"I want everyone involved...leave no stone unturned. is that understood!?" Minato calmly stated, but everyone knew by his underlying tone that he was livid.

"Hai!" Everyone answered

"Sasuke, Ino...please go check on my son, make sure that he is fine and keep watch over him for now, I'm worried he might..." Minato stated, but found it hard to finish the sentence.

"We will. We will both be there for him... as long as it takes." Sasuke stated.

"Everyone please leave, except you Itachi..and you too Shikamaru" Minato ordered.

Sasuke looked to his elder brother, his eyes showed the concern and worry within, but Itachi gave him a smile of reassurance as he flicked Sasuke's forehead with his fingers. It was a touching gesture that Itachi always found himself doing. It was his way of saying that he loved him and will always be there to look out for him, no matter what. Sasuke rubbed the slight sting on his forehead, rolling his eyes, never really understanding why he always did that to him. Though to those watching and who knew Itachi well, they knew what it meant, but never said anything to clue the younger Uchiha in.

Kushina through her tears, could clearly see her two best friends showing through their children's faces. Hinata was looking more and more like Hitomi each day and Sasuke. ...he had definitely gained his mother's features and Kushina could see her in him, proving that both her friends were living on through their children. She watched as everyone who were asked to leave left. Leaving just herself and Minato, with Itachi and Shikamaru still present.

"Tell me, what you have learned so far, and what are your theories on why this happened to my son? Minato ordered.

Itachi nodded his head as he took a seat opposite him, watching as Minato had lit up another cigarette.

"After what happened that day, we tried to find the culprits, but by that time it was almost like they had completely vanished. I asked a few of my contacts about this. These people know almost anything there is to know out there, but no one knew where they had gone. It led me to believe just one thing, and that is someone is hiding them, and whomever it is that is doing it, is covering their tracks very effectively. I feel like whoever this could be, must be a very powerful figure indeed." Itachi stated.

"But why go for Naruto at all?" Minato asked

"It's simple really. He is your son and you have many enemies out there, and I believe that Naruto was used as a stepping stone in order to get to you. That Shion girl practically told Naruto that the whole relationship was staged. They set out to deliberately hurt and break him hoping to get a reaction perhaps from either him, or from either one of you. I do know this. If this was indeed staged, I doubt Shion was the one who planned it."

"I agree. She may have been like a spoiled little princess, but she wasn't the intellectual type to plan it out, so she must have been following orders instead. I think it was by someone that wants to remain in the shadows for now. At least to keep themselves out of the spotlight and strike when we are least prepared for it."

"I think another meeting will need to be arranged. There is just so much going on and what not, with the few attempted break ins in some of our warehouses, which makes me really suspicious."

"Attempted break ins?" Shikamaru asks

"Yes, a few of our warehouses were targeted a few weeks back, but it was thwarted. It seems there hasn't been another attempt since, in fact." Minato replied.

"The businesses seem to be running well enough. Judging by the accounts Shikaku-kun did, there wasn't any problems and none of the men have noticed anything out of the ordinary." Kushina stated

"I can't shake the feeling that I am overlooking something...I am meeting the Hyuga's next week. Hiroshi wants me to meet the new leader of the clan, Hizashi, and discuss a few things in regards to Hiashi." Minato announced

"That will be interesting, but what about Hinata? Do you really think someone is after her?" Itachi asked

"I'm certain about it Itachi. They haven't tried as of yet, but I am certain they are watching for any given opportunity to take her" Minato confided.

"Any leads at all?"

"Possibly...Kakashi and Obito brought back one if Hiashi's computers. They tried to open some flies on it but were unable to do so. Kakashi decided to give the computer to the Aburame's. Shino is particularly good at hacking, so let's hope that bastard slipped up somewhere and we find something to go on.

oOoOo

Sasuke and Ino made their way up the large grand staircase. Each deep in their own thoughts. Hinata was following behind them, still reeling from the shock of what she had heard. She felt physically sick. How could anyone do that to another person? To hurt and humiliate them in such a way. Hinata didn't realize that both Sasuke and Ino had stopped in front of her and found herself bumping into them.

"S-Sorry...I-I...was.." Hinata began, but was silenced by Sasuke.

"Hinata... I want to talk to you alone, if that's ok?" Sasuke asked her.

Hinata looked at the tall raven haired man, who she had grown closer to since her arrival. She then glanced at Ino, who smiled reassuringly, as she made her way towards Naruto's room to check on him, leaving just her and Sasuke outside her bedroom.

"O-Of c-course, c-come in" Hinata nervously stated as she opened her door, allowing him inside first.

Sasuke entered inside the room with Hinata following behind him. Looking around the spacious room, he could smell the faint scents of lavender that seemed to calm him slightly and make him feel more comfortable. Hinata directed him to take a seat on her bed, which he did so without question. Sasuke could see a vase with a beautiful array of flowers that looked beautifully presented, laid right next to it was a large book that was open, with flowers that looked to be pressed inside.

To Sasuke, it showed how much the Hyuga girl loves the many flowers and plants of nature and understood why she wanted to tend to the gardens here. He could remember seeing the gardens back at her previous home. It looked spell bounding, even if most of it was covered in darkness, but the light from the pale moonlight showed traces of the wonderfully displayed and kept gardens that even amazed Sasuke at the time.

Hinata took a seat beside him, feeling nervous. She didn't know why Sasuke wanted to suddenly have talk to her. Maybe it was something that he wanted to ask her? Maybe it was about what she had saw earlier today?

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stuttered nervously, as she felt him grasp her hand gently within his, squeezing it lightly.

"Hinata...I know that what you had just heard must have been shocking. When I found out what had happened, I felt sick to the pits of my stomach and guilt for not being there for him when he needed me the most. It took me weeks to get over my hurt and he was always there for me, making sure I didn't give up and then...I find him where I once was, in the darkness, refusing to step out of it" Sasuke spoke, full of emotion.

Hinata glanced at him, seeing his faraway look, seeing the pain and unforgiveness of himself. Hinata squeezed his hand back, leaning her head on his shoulder, startling Sasuke slightly.

"I-I can s-see the hurt in your e-eyes too, S-Sasuke..." Hinata whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hinata. ...the reason why I wanted to talk to you… is about Naruto...since he first set eyes on you on that dark cold night when we came to find you, he has been different."

"D-Different…?" Hinata repeated.

"Yes different...you can ask anyone of us and we will all say the same thing. He was beginning to act like his old self whenever he was around you. He was smiling more than he had ever been. His eyes changed from the cold, and distant look as well. When he is around you, we began to see the gentleness and warmth come back into his eyes." Sasuke admitted.

Hinata was stunned speechless, as her face began to burn from embarrassment at the news. That made Sasuke smirk slightly at her innocent reaction. Hinata, however, thought Sasuke was wrong. Why would she make him smile? He didn't like her...he avoided her all the time. That was clearly obvious to her.

"Y-You..must be wrong Sasuke-kun." Hinata tried unsuccessfully to deny it, but Sasuke knew otherwise.

"No, I'm not wrong Hinata...the reason why Naruto has been avoiding you all this time is because he is starting to feel his emotions again and he can't control then whenever he is next to you. That's why he has tried so hard to distance himself from you. When he is near you, we can see the changes in his face that he manages to let escape without him realizing it...But he is scared, no that's not right, he is petrified to feel for someone again, because he thinks every girl out there is the same. Just like those fucking bitches that hurt him. He is afraid to trust someone like that again."

Hinata remained shocked, not really sure what to do or what to say or how she even felt about it. Sasuke glanced at her, he could see her surprise and confusion clearly, and hoped that she would agree to what he wanted to ask her next.

"Hinata...I wanted to ask you. If you would be there for him? Help him to recover, to heal his emotional wounds that he refuses to let heal" Sasuke pleaded.

"B-But...what if I can't…?" Hinata stated.

"Hinata...I think...no, that's wrong...I know that it can only be you that can do it" Sasuke replied.

"W-Why...I...I...don't understand?"

"Just trust me on this Hinata...so please, be there for him. Show him how to start feeling again." Sasuke pleaded softly.

Hinata wasn't really sure that she could, but she vowed she would help anyway possible and she just couldn't refuse the request, no matter how daunting it seemed to be. Hinata nodded her, head agreeing to Sasuke's plea, and saw the immense relief being released from his face. Sasuke immediately pulled the girl into a hug, which surprised the girl, as her cheek was now against his chest. She could only slightly make out his voice whisper into her ear, which made her feel bashful.

"Thank you...Thank you so much Hinata-chan" Sasuke whispered.

oOoOo

Ino had come into Naruto's room, immediately sitting on the chair beside him. She looked at his face which looked a lot more peaceful than what it was earlier before. Ino could hear the faint sounds of gentle snores coming from him. That made her smile warmly at her blonde friend who had suffered so.

She missed seeing that goofy smile of his and that addicting laugh of his that always seemed to make you notice him. He was like an older brother to her and she cared about him deeply just like all of her family and friends, especially Sasuke, the one she loved from a very early age but never thought she had the chance with. Ino, whose gaze never left the sleeping boys face, tenderly moved one of his long golden bangs away from his closed eyes, her thoughts drifting.

 ** _Flashback..._**

It had been a couple of months since the Uchiha family massacre. Everyone was still shocked and upset about the news. Everyone was also worried about Sasuke. He had taken it the worst out of the boys that survived. Itachi was distraught, feeling helpless, as Sasuke had shut himself off completely. He wouldn't open up to anyone, only Naruto managed to get something out of him, and that gave everyone hope. Ino took it upon herself to help Sasuke anyway she could and Naruto could see it himself that Sasuke needed Ino too.

Ino was in the large kitchen, preparing the ingredients that she had brought to prepare a meal for Sasuke, in order to get him to eat. She had known his favourite foods and decided to make one for him to entice him to eat again. She would sit and talk to him and just stay with him, never leaving his side, making sure that he knew that she was there for him, no matter what.

Naruto had come into the kitchen during this time. He was looking around for her, seeing that he hadn't seen her around and grew worried, until he saw her preparing food a dish of ripe tomatoes on the side. Seeing this made one of his trade mark goofy grins appear on his lips.

"Hey Ino-Channnn…. who are you making a meal for?" Naruto slyly commented, already knowing who she was making it for.

Ino jumped slightly as she blushed deep red, knowing it was blatantly obvious to the blonde boy who she was making the food for. She hoped he wasn't going to tease her, maybe she shouldn't make him anything. Sasuke would probably not even want it. Naruto could easily see Ino's conflicting thoughts and doubts and then began to feel bad for trying to tease her, knowing how she felt about his best friend. He was like a brother to him, his first ever bond.

"Make it, Ino-chan" Naruto gently stated.

Ino stopped her inner panicking as she heard the words spoken softly, something that was for her only to hear.

"B-But...Sasuke-kun will probably not want it...I don't want to...you know...upset him" Ino confided.

"Upset him!?...What the hell makes you think that!?" Naruto asked completely shocked.

"I...I...just feel that I'm not helping Naruto-kun...like I'm doing more harm than good...I'm probably just annoying to him" Ino nervously chuckled, feeling apprehensive.

"Look Ino, I know you are a great help, and so does everyone else for that matter. Sasuke knows that himself and he still needs you" Naruto reasoned, turning her to him, holding her shoulders with his each of his hands.

Ino's eyes widened slightly in surprise as her eyes watered with unshed tears. Naruto was looking at her straight into her eyes. His eyes, the deepest of blues she's seen, conveying how serious he was being.

"W-What makes you so s-sure, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked

"Ino, I know you are a great help to Sasuke, and I know he feels the same way too. Please continue to be there for him like you are now. That's what he needs right now, and I know he needs you. I can tell just by looking at his eyes" Naruto confided

Ino was surprised by Naruto's statement. She didn't believe him, but she nodded her agreement. Nonetheless, she couldn't and wouldn't abandon a friend in need. She wouldn't leave Sasuke, she loved him and yearned to be more than a friend, but for now, it was enough.

"I will Naruto-kun, thank you for reassuring me" Ino whispered as Naruto hugged her, then began to help her with the meal.

 ** _End of Flashback. .._**

Ino felt a tear fall down her cheek, remembering that day clearly, when Naruto was always happy and the boy that they all knew and loved. She chuckled slightly and thought it was ironic that Sasuke was currently talking to Hinata at this very moment, trying to do the same thing he did a few years ago. They all knew that Naruto wouldn't clearly admit it to anyone, but they all knew he couldn't hide it that the blonde knucklehead had feelings for the gentle Hinata.

oOoOo

Hinata found herself walking the familiar hall way towards Naruto's room. Her feet seemed to guide her there quickly as she found herself standing outside the now closed familiar door. She had been to restless all night and had been unable to sleep, the day's events and revelations taking a toll on her.

She had been wide awake, tossing and turning, trying to let the sandman to do his work but sadly it was no good. So she decided to go check on the one person who was deeply embedded in her thoughts. With that, she decided to go and check in on him and hopefully it would ease her mind by doing so.

Hinata grabbed the door handle, hesitating slightly to open it but pushed her negative thoughts aside, as she opened the door slowly and slipped inside. The room was bathed in a gentle light due to the lamp next to him. Hinata slowly and cautiously made her way towards the bed and taking the empty seat beside him. She could clearly make out the blonde hair and gentle snores that made her want to giggle. She looked at his face more clearly, seeing the calmness that wasn't there before.

Hinata took in his features, seeing his whisker-like line marks on each of his cheeks. She could honestly say to herself that it made him look adorable. Without realizing it, her fingertips stroked over the whisker-like marks on his tanned cheek, feeling how soft his skin was to touch. Naruto subconsciously moved his head in his sleep and leaned in towards her touch, that brought Hinata back from her thoughts, as she blushed crimson suddenly realizing what she was doing.

Removing her hand, she placed it with her other that was currently on her lap. Her eyes continued to look at him, feeling comforted that he was sleeping more peacefully. Hinata couldn't help but smile at him, remembering how he looked like when he smiled at her. It seemed to make her heart flutter each time she remembered it, which deeply confused her.

Hinata had been trying to think of ideas of what she could do for Naruto. Sasuke had asked her to watch over him and be there for him. She wanted to do something for him, and so had asked Sasuke on what he liked.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Sasuke released a slightly blushing Hinata from the hug as he smiled warmly, knowing that with Hinata, they may be able to help bring Naruto back to his former self. Hinata still blushing, wondered what she should do to help, realizing suddenly that she didn't know that much about Naruto, only that he seemed to like the colour orange a lot.

"A-Ano...S-Sasuke-kun, what does N-Naruto-kun like?" Hinata nervously asked

Sasuke saw the questioning gaze in her lilac eyes, clearly showing she wanted to know more about the blonde, which made sense.

"Well, Naruto likes a few things, as you have gathered by now he adores the colour orange." Sasuke began

Hinata giggled slightly, seeing Sasuke's facial expression. He was clearly expressing revulsion at the colour, but knew that his friend just seemed to love it.

"The dobe also loves ramen. That's another obsession of his. If he had it his way, he would eat it day in and day out." Sasuke continued

"R-Ramen?"

"Yes, ramen. He loves the stuff. He calls it the food of the gods" Sasuke retorted

"So, I-I take it you d-don't share his opinion?" Hinata asked out right

Once again Sasuke made a face that easily translated to Hinata that she was correct on that observation, he couldn't stand it. He really didn't hate it, but he was dragged to Ichiraku's almost daily to consume it, so it gets a bit tiring for him.

"A-Alright...I-is there anything else?"

Sasuke had to think about that. Naruto had changed so much that most of what he liked before didn't remain. He just took each day as it came, not living life to the fullest, like he did before.

"Hmm...I know he liked plants and gardening" Sasuke answered

"P-plants and gardening?" Hinata asked, genuinely surprised

"Yeah he always used to have a plant that he made sure to look after, but after what happened he lost interest and it died sadly" Sasuke replied

"Oh...but it's something for me to work on?" Hinata stated

"Yeah that's true...oh and he loved foxes too" Sasuke remembered

"Foxes?...Why?"

"Not sure really, but he was really interested in them. I suppose he still does, he just doesn't show it anymore" Sasuke answered.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Hinata took the conversation on her thoughts and began to think on her plans on what she should focus on doing. The one that stood out to her in doing was making ramen for him, which was his favourite food. The other thought, surprisingly, was that he did like gardening. The thought of that seemed to shock her, but she was reminded of his look when he noticed the bright orange flower that drew his attention. Maybe just maybe, he would like that certain flower. What was it called again? Then she remembered it was called Gerbera.

With that, she went back to her first thought. Maybe she could try to cook him a meal? Make him some of this ramen? She used to watch the cooks back home when she could and watched how they prepared the different types of foods they cooked. It was a start, she surmised, as she returned her gaze to the sleeping blonde. Her eyes roamed his face once again, his body wrapped protectively in his bedding and orange sheets, which was so bright. It still surprised her that orange was his favourite colour.

A gentle smile graced her lips as she began to think about the ingredients that she would need and if they had a cook book here, so she could follow the recipe. She decided that she would start to try and cheer him up with food, and hopefully find out while eating what kind of plants were his favourite. Maybe she could even ask him to help her start the garden when he feels better. That was a start, wasn't it?

Hinata decided that she would have to ask Sasuke about it in the morning and run her ideas by him. Again, it was worth a try, wasn't it? She remained sitting silently on the chair beside him, happily watching the blonde sleep the night away, too lost into her thoughts that in time, had lulled her in to a peaceful sleep.

A little while later, the blonde began to stir. His eyes slightly flickered open, but his mind was still foggy, due to the sedatives he had been given. He glanced around his familiar surroundings. It was still slightly blurry, but he noticed a figure sitting in a chair beside him. He could smell the sweet scent of lavender that seemed to draw him closer to its source. He noticed long dark flowing hair and long eyelashes that was on the most perfectly sculpted face he had seen. He let a shy smile ghost his lips as he sat himself up, leaning in closer to the sleeping figure beside him.

Naruto knew this must be a dream. She had been in his dreams a few times now, and although he tried to fight it, not wanting to care so deeply about another girl, he found that his heart wouldn't deny him that luxury. His eyes focused in more, revealing more of her alluring beauty. That seemed to leave him spellbound by her innocent magic that she seemed to cast his way, bewitching him, making his body do things without him knowing.

But this time he was dreaming, right? There was no way this could be real. Why would she be in his room? The dream world was his safe haven, where he could find happiness without letting anyone see it. He could drop the mask that he wears every single day without anyone noticing. Not like in real life, where he had to make sure he didn't let any cracks appear. However, lately he had been letting more cracks appear, much to his despair and frustration.

His blue eyes roamed her sleeping face and then focused on her pale pink lips. They looked so enticing that his body just moved on its own accord, as his own lips pressed gently against hers. Feeling satisfied, he yawned then snuggled back into bed, but now his hand was now gently grasping hers as he drifted off back to sleep.

Lilac eyes flickered open, her cheeks slightly tinged pink as she felt her now parted lips with the tips of her fingers. Was that real? Or was that a dream? The sensation to her lips was pleasant, and her heart was fluttering wildly, like a swarm of butterflies. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she noticed that her hand is being gently held within his, which made her blush more prominent in colour… Maybe it was real after all?

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers who are following my story Hard Love again thank you for adding my story to your favourites and follows again I would like to thank my beta reader as always gio8 for your time and help you are fantastic and very much appreciated thank you so much my friend!**

 **Firstly I wish to get this out to the readers who have been reading the story so far and to those of you that have commented. Thank you for your reviews kind or if they are not so kind.**

 **Regarding Sakura yes she was portrayed bad in the last chapter but in all fairness most of you was convinced from the start it was Sakura but I surprised you by adding Shion to the mix! Yes I made her horrible in that chapter and portrayed her totally out of character most probably and if I have offended Sakura fans or non Sakura fans then I apologise but I am standing by my story like any other writer and although I portrayed her bad I have read much much worse in other stories. Also I will state that like every story their are two sides! So I will leave that slight hint at that. Also this is stated AU and as mentioned from the start the characters of Naruto being used will be out of character!**

 **Now last chapter was about Naruto and his past why he is like what he is, yes Sakura betrayed him in friendship and Shion in a romantic sense. There is a plot to this story and much more will be revealed in upcoming chapters. I chose to rewrite this story as I wasn't happy with the original that quite frankly I felt could of been better and personally i feel is a lot better, but each person is entitled to their opinion and I understand that not everyone will like stories that you work hard to write. So I know I can't please everybody sadly but I will continue to write this story for those of you who are enjoying it.**

 **Any questions or concerns please feel free to pm me, to guests that review and leave certain questions alas I can't message you back as your not logged in for me to do so anyhow I will take a slight break on uploading for the moment not to long though as I catch up on my reading and writing other chapters that need doing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Healing wounds...**

 _ **"Our sorrows and wounds are healed only when we touch them with compassion." - Buddha**_

oOoOo

 _Previous Chapter. .._

 _His blue eyes roamed her sleeping face and then focused on her pale pink lips. They looked so enticing that his body just moved on its own accord, as his own lips pressed gently against hers. Feeling satisfied, he yawned then snuggled back into bed, but now his hand was now gently grasping hers as he drifted off back to sleep._

 _Lilac eyes flickered open, her cheeks slightly tinged pink as she felt her now parted lips with the tips of her fingers. Was that real? Or was that a dream? The sensation to her lips was pleasant, and her heart was fluttering wildly, like a swarm of butterflies. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she noticed that her hand is being gently held within his, which made her blush more prominent in colour… Maybe it was real after all?_

oOoOo

The morning rays of the sun leaked its natural glow in to the room, stirring the sleeping boy who had a rare good night's sleep. His blue eyes opened, taking in his familiar surroundings, wondering briefly what happened. He couldn't recall coming to bed at all, in fact most of yesterday seemed quite a blur to him, until he remembered the outing yesterday. That memory made his face turn pale once more.

He could remember seeing those familiar eyes. Those that were once a gorgeous shade of green to him. At first the eyes that looked at him looked, genuinely surprised, but then they glanced towards who he was, and that made her eyes pierce him like an icy knife. The same intense glare filled with hate and fury that took him back to that very night, the night when he had been hurt by those he thought he could love and trust the most.

Since that night, he kept remembering the events like a jigsaw puzzle, trying to decipher each piece and interlock it in place to try to make sense of everything. He never understood why Sakura became the person she was that night, but had a feeling it had to deal with Shion somehow.

His thoughts drifted to how he had reacted, his eyes suddenly grew wide at the sudden realization of what he had done. He had felt panicked, anxious, expecting the same thing to happen to him like it did that night. But it was the words that had echoed in his head, the words of the girl that he had genuinely fallen in love with.

 _" B-but why?... W-why are y-you doing this?... I…. I… I love you…. I…. thought you l-loved me?..."_

 _"Oh…you poor, poor child...you are so naive...ha!...you disgust me...but then again... you thought I loved you?... I never fucking loved you to begin with. Why you ask?...heh…Well that's easy...it had all been an act from the very start, in order to break you!... well look at you now! So fucking pitiful!…I had my fun, for now…. But I will be watching you from now on… I will make sure that you will forever remain miserable and I will destroy anyone or anything that comes to love you… but then again...who would come to love someone like you?...hehe… I will make sure that you never know happiness… EVER"_

Those words still haunted him. When he saw Sakura, even though her hair was no longer the shade of petal pink but of a deep chocolate brown, her eyes was something that he could never forget. The rising panic flooded him completely that he realized he had pushed Hinata away. He had told her to keep away from him. He didn't want them to go after her. He did that to protect her, that gentle smile that seemed to attract him to her like a moth to the flame.

The very thought that Hinata could be targeted by those that did those horrifying acts frightened him more, as he gripped the Orange sheets tightly in his hands, gripping it with all the strength and inner rage he had been hiding for so long. He suddenly caught the faintest smell of lavender and brought him back instantly from his thoughts, as his mind drifted once again to the dream he had dreamt the night before. He could swear that it felt so real to him, but there was just no way, just no possibility that it could be.

The dream he had last night was of the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. She haunted his thoughts constantly, no matter how hard he had tried to keep his distance, his mind and body wouldn't allow him. She was like a drug to him, she was refreshing. The way she was with his family, the way she made them all feel relaxed, as though a warm light had appeared within the room drawing them to her. Her soft and gentle smile that showed the childlike innocence that wasn't false, but completely genuine, drew them all and he couldn't help but want to follow her, want to know her more. However, he was frightened that he would be hurt once again, remain vulnerable and miserable, while all his friends moved on with their lives. He didn't want to be like this forever.

He knew he had no chance with her. Why would she like him, after all that he had done? He apologized after feeling the immense guilt, but then soon after he pushed her away again, although he did it to protect her more than anything else. He didn't want her hurt just because of him. It would dare he say it, devastate him, if that happened and he was the cause.

The dream he had, he could secretly reflect on and enjoy the feel of her soft lips that sent delicious shivers throughout his body and made his heart a beating mess. It felt to him as though it was real, but he knew it couldn't be. Not after everything he did. Why would she be here looking after him?

The door opened, making him jump slightly, as two figures stepped inside. Naruto looked and saw his mother and aunt Karin standing by the door, just looking at him, their facial expressions said it all. Naruto swallowed, not knowing what to expect as his mother came closer, sitting down beside him, her eyes looking tired and solemn.

"M-Mom!?" Naruto stuttered, surprised.

"How are you feeling?" Kushina's soft voice asked with worry and concern.

"I-I'm fine mom.." Naruto reassured

"Baka!.." Karin shouted, shocking Naruto completely, as he saw his aunt's face. Her eyes showed the anger and hurt within them that made the blonde feel guilty.

"Naruto...we know what happened to you" Kushina said softly, seeing her son's whole body stiffen, shocked that they knew his secret he could never bring himself to tell.

"Why!?..." Karin choked, her tears falling, as her anger dissipated being replaced by anguish.

Naruto just stared at the aunt that he was once so close to, who was only a few years older than him, but he had drifted away from since that incident occurred.

"You're my nephew...I would of been there for you...I should have been there for you...but I didn't know..."Karin sobbed as she hugged him, weeping and holding him tight.

Naruto felt overwhelmed, seeing how worried his mother and aunt had been. He had seen all his friends and family be concerned over him, but all he did was keep it to himself and take it all on by himself, just to protect them from any possible threats that could endanger them. But seeing how hurt they both looked by not telling them to begin with hurt them even more. He could see that now.

"Please rest today, Naruto" Kushina told him

"But mom, I'm fine now honestly." Naruto protested.

As soon as he let those words out, he regretted it, as he felt the atmosphere turn dangerous. His eyes widened as he saw his mother's face and knew she was not to be messed with when her faced turned like that, as her red hair seemed to rise, giving it the illusion that it was on fire. He could see why his father never went against her words as beads of sweat ran down his neck.

"You...young man will stay in bed today...understand?" Kushina commanded once more, her voice held a warning tone that Naruto knew all too well that he couldn't disobey.

"Y-Yes mom"

Kushina relaxed as she smiled, giving him a hug then kissing his cheek, as she brushed his hair back with her hand. Karin grinning slightly, knowing that her big sister won quite easily, which was normal. They didn't call her the 'Red hot-blooded Habanero' for nothing.

oOoOo

Hinata awoke after a whole night of restlessness. She had remained sitting beside Naruto until the early hours of the morning, deciding to return to her own room after she was certain the blonde was alright. All she kept thinking about on the way back to her room was that gentle sensation she felt on her lips, and how even though it felt strange, it had also felt pleasant. It was indescribable to the young girl, as the recurring memory kept replaying to her.

She had been certain that it must have been a dream, as her cheeks began to blush a deep pink, until the moment she saw her hand gently held by his, and it was then she knew it was real. The faint smile came to her lips, remembering how warm his hand was and how peaceful he looked as he slept.

Hinata glanced at her clock, noticing it was breakfast and quickly got up and dressed, making sure she was looking presentable. As she headed down stairs, she wondered if Naruto would be down this morning? Hinata noticed that Minato wasn't at the table as he would normally be, and neither was Itachi. She wondered where they were, as the dining hall looked emptier than usual.

Hinata saw Sasuke sitting down, currently eating a piece of toast, as Temari was next to him, drinking a cup of black coffee. They immediately noticed her presence and smiled as they saw her come towards them, while Temari poured her out some coffee. Hinata took a seat next to Sasuke. She wanted to discuss with him her plans and see if he could help her with some things.

"A-Ano...Sasuke-kun, I have t-thought about what y-you told me yesterday, and I was w-wondering if there were any c-cookbooks here?" Hinata asked.

"Cookbooks?" Sasuke repeated

"Y-Yes...are there a-any here at all?" Hinata asked again, hoping that there was.

"What do you want a cookbook for?" Temari asked intrigued.

"I-I was g-going t-to make N-Naruto-kun s-some ramen t-to eat" Hinata nervously admitted, a prominent blush graced her cheeks.

"Wow...that's such a fantastic idea Hinata-chan" Temari encouraged the shy indigo haired girl.

"Yeah, it is. We all know how much the dobe himself loves the stuff" Sasuke replied with a sigh.

"I'm not sure if we do have any though… especially on ramen." Temari reasoned, still thinking.

"Yes we do. The dobe had a book on it somewhere in his room. So after we've eaten, we will go find it" Sasuke announced.

"B-But I...w-want it t-to be a surprise" Hinata admitted

"Fine, I will look while you talk to him" Sasuke stated with a sly smile gracing his lips.

"W-Wait...h-he may n-not want t-to see me!" Hinata exclaimed nervously.

"You will be fine" Sasuke reassured her.

Hinata bit her lip, slightly hesitant at the suggestion, but nodded her head nonetheless. Hinata knew that she had to make a start somewhere and if that's what she had to do to make a start, then so be it. She had promised to help him recover, so she would, regardless if he wanted to see her or not.

OoOoOo

Naruto meanwhile was feeling bored. He was currently still in bed due to his mother's insistence. He was still shocked over the fact that his parents knew what happened and he knew by the look in his mother's eyes that she was hurt that he hadn't told her what happened and had kept it hidden within him. He knew that they had both been worried about him, it was clearly seen by him, but he didn't want to bring any more problems on their shoulders.

His mother at the time was suffering due to the losses of her friends, coping with growing guilt regarding one of them and not being able to get justice for the other. He tried to be there for her, as did everyone, especially his dad who was up all hours trying to find information on the killings but there was nothing. Kushina began to throw herself into work, helping to promote Rasengan industries and find new clientele.

She would be gone for days and weeks on end, working to rid the many demons in her mind. His dad had businesses to run and watch over and talk to the many contacts that his godfather Jiraiya built up through his spy network. They hoped one day a lead would come up that would help them bring justice and retribution to those they loved and cared for that had been lost.

Naruto knew that his friends were trying to find them. Those crazy vindictive bastards of the sound four. He knows they haven't found anything yet though, including the locations of Shion and Sakura. His thoughts drifted away from them, he didn't want to spend every minute and every second thinking of them anymore. He had remembered enough. He was thankful that his mother and his aunt hadn't brought up the taboo subject, there was a silent understanding between them that made Naruto at ease.

His thoughts did drift to other matters, namely the dream he had last night that to him felt so real for some reason. The truth of the matter was, he had been experiencing many dreams of the indigo haired beauty that was living with his family for some time now. He dreamed many nights of being beside her, talking to her, making her laugh, hearing her sweet angelic giggles that he couldn't help but give one of his trademark grins to. In those dreams he felt happy, and content, something he hadn't really felt like before.

The dream he experienced last night, however, seemed so real. He could even remember how soft her lips were against his, the slight scent of lavender that always seemed to calm him. He could still feel how soft and warm her hands were when held against his own. Naruto still deep in his thoughts, didn't hear the knock on the door and the call of his name as the door opened and whomever came inside until he heard the familiar voice that could always push his buttons.

"Good morning dobe..what's got you looking all goofy?" Sasuke teased, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts

Naruto instantly blushed as he glared at his raven haired friend, who was grinning widely in amusement much to his annoyance, that he began to retort.

"Teme I'm not looking..go-" Naruto retorted until he realized another person was in the room, specifically the girl who was currently in his thoughts all the time.

"You were saying dobe?" Sasuke asked again, seeing the blush on his friends cheeks grow more prominent in colour as he tried so hard to act normal, but was failing miserably.

Hinata could see that Naruto looked a lot better this morning, which was a relief to her. As soon as she walked inside, she immediately noticed his deep blue eyes looked so lost in his thoughts and hoped he wasn't thinking on what had happened to him. When Sasuke spoke to him, it brought him to his senses, and she could see that he hadn't noticed her yet. That was until he stopped mid sentence, when his eyes caught hers. She saw the slight widening of his eyes that looked completely shocked at her being there which made her worry, especially when he told her to stay away from him yesterday.

Naruto was stunned that Hinata had come to see him. Why? After what he had said and done to her yesterday, he didn't think she would look at him again, let alone visit him. He noticed that she seemed to look tired and slightly agitated and felt guilty. It was most likely his fault to begin with.

Sasuke had taken his friends distraction to his advantage, looking for the ramen book that he was sure his blonde friend had in his possession somewhere in his room, but so far he couldn't see it. He wondered where the idiot would have kept it and wondered if he should just tell Hinata to go see if Kushina had one lying around somewhere, seeing as he didn't.

"I-I..hope you are feeling better N-Naruto-kun" Hinata softly asked

"Y-Yes I am, thank you" Naruto managed to reply, a little stunned

Hinata smiled as she noticed Sasuke shake his head, feeling disappointed that he couldn't see the elusive book in the room.

"Hinata-chan... ask aunt Kushina. Maybe she could help you?" Sasuke stated.

Hinata nodded and bowed, leaving Sasuke behind to keep the blonde company. Naruto watched her leave. Part of him wanted her to stay, but he couldn't find the words and plus he felt embarrassed to do so. Sasuke watched his friend, who seemed to not notice he was still present. He knew his friend was finding it difficult. He could see that he was hesitant and cautious with his growing feelings for the girl.

But to the raven haired man that knew him and had been by his side since they can remember, could easily see through the act he was putting on. Naruto, to Sasuke, was like the sun to his darkness. They both had a unique bond, where they both seemed to know what the other was clearly thinking, and when they were trying to hide certain emotions from others.

"So...how are you really?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, who was still gazing at the door, suddenly realized that he had been staring at the door since her departure. The blonde knew that his friend could see through him and gave a deep sigh, his eyes closing briefly, then meeting black opal orbs that locked on to his blue.

"I don't know...I see that my past is now out?" Naruto queried

"We couldn't exactly hide it anymore, dobe...Besides what happened back there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto once again sighed as he brushed his hair back with his hands.

"I apologized to Hinata about that night...she accepted my apology, and I felt relieved. It had been eating me away on the inside. She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as she began go talk about the various plants, specifically orange ones" Naruto chuckled softly

"I happened to see a bunch of orange flowers that caught my attention. They were so vividly vibrant y'know. When my eyes followed them to the shelf that they were placed on, I happened to see someone at that very moment look towards me as though they knew me. It wasn't until I noticed the colour of her eyes that I knew who it was" Naruto confided

"Sakura?" Sasuke answered for him already guessing, thanks to Hinata and the smell of perfume.

Naruto's head nodded, confirming their suspicions that it was the woman that once was a friend to them all.

"What did she do?" Sasuke asked, his tone of voice was cold curious to the answer.

"When our eyes met, I couldn't believe it y'know. I didn't think she did either, but then her eyes went from surprised to practically glaring daggers at me. That's when Shion's last words to me surfaced in my mind, that warning about anyone I could care about. About how they would be hurt. I...I...panicked...I know she happened to see Hinata, I saw her eyes change quickly and I...wanted to protect Hinata!" Naruto confided.

"That's why you pushed away...and warned her to stay away from you?" Sasuke repeated the words he used, much to the blondes grimace.

"I...know...I..I..just apologized to her and then I...and then I pushed her away from me. Then I had to say those horrible words. Those words hurt her, didn't they, teme?" Naruto stated, defeated.

"But you did it anyway...because you wanted to protect her didn't you...dobe?" Sasuke softly replied, his hand now on his friends shoulder, as Naruto nodded his head agreeing.

"I'm honestly surprised that she came here just now y'know...she did look tired though. Hey Sasuke is she...is she ok?" Naruto asked with concern.

Sasuke hid his smile, seeing the genuine concern in his friends eyes. That looked so much like the old Naruto that he missed, finally shining through.

"I expect it was because she was worried about someone" Sasuke hinted, wondering if his dense friend would notice.

"Worried?...About who?" Naruto asked, and his best friend felt like face palming.

Why was the blonde idiot so oblivious that she was genuinely worried about him, but then again, they both were, Sasuke thought. He was surprised that his friend hadn't noticed the kun that she added at the end of his name.

"Yeah...whom, I wonder?"Sasuke whispered under his breath.

"Huh!?"

"Never mind dobe." Sasuke groaned.

oOoOo

Hinata searched around the Namikaze estate for Kushina, hoping that she could help her. She couldn't help thinking about the idea she came up with, making Naruto his favourite meal. Would that cheer him up? Hinata had to admit, once she tasted those cinnamon buns the day after she arrived, she was hooked. She blushed slightly at the fact that she had easily eaten most of them, and since her arrival the sweet delectable buns had become a firm favourite of hers.

Hinata noticed the familiar voice she was looking for coming from one of the living rooms. The door was partially open. As she peaked inside, she saw the woman that had accepted her with open arms and showered her with kindness and love that she could not help but embrace, looking out of the large window that opened up to the front of the estate. Her voice seemed broken. She was talking to no one in particular that Hinata could make out, so she remained where she was listening, curious to who she was talking to.

"I wish you were here with me...both of you" Kushina announced softly

"I know if you were both here...you would help me and tell me what I can do to make my boy smile again" Kushina continued.

Hinata couldn't miss the worry in her voice, as she knocked softly on the door, alerting the woman that she was present as she stepped inside. Hinata could see the frantic movements of her arms, making sure she wiped away any evidence of her flowing tears.

"Aunt K-Kushina?" Hinata gently called out.

The red haired woman turned around, facing her. The slight red around her eyes was evidence that she had been crying, her face changed to a warm smile as she looked at her.

"Oh Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Kushina asked

"Ano...do you happen to have any cookbooks?" Hinata questioned politely.

Kushina paused, silently puzzled. Why would she want cookbooks for?

"Cookbooks?...Why would you want cookbooks for Hinata-chan?" Kushina replied, puzzled

Hinata nervously took a breath, deciding to confide her idea, and hoped she would tell her how she could do it.

"Ano...I..I..was told b-by Sasuke-kun that Naruto-kun loves ramen and I t-thought it w-would surprise him i-if I made him some. S-so I w-was wondering if y-you had a-any cookbooks to make some ramen and h-how I can make it for him?"Hinata quietly admitted.

Kushina couldn't help but smile at the indigo haired girl. She was so much like her best friend who she missed so dearly, and her genuine kindness to help others shined through that. It took all the worry she had been feeling away at that very moment, knowing that it was such a good idea and might very well work for her son.

"Hinata-chan...that's such a wonderful idea!...Come with me. I will help you make it...we will make it together, how's that? Kushina answered with a huge smile.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head in agreement, as they both headed to the extremely large kitchen, to see what they had to work with. Kushina knew that there was enough men still on the estate. They could call into a store to get the ingredients they needed, if they didn't have it already.

oOoOo

Naruto remained in his room, worried he would anger his mother if she caught him out of his bedroom, although felt frustrated as he was completely bored. Sasuke had remained beside him throughout. He wondered if Hinata had found Kushina, as he knew she liked ramen just the same. Her son was so much like her, although he looked a lot like his dad.

Naruto decided he wanted to go to his game room, which was practically next door. He needed something to do to take his mind of things regarding his encounter with Sakura that he had relayed to Sasuke, and his growing thoughts on his dream about Hinata.

Sasuke thought it was best, seeing how bored the blonde was, and thought it would help him more than staying still in his bed. That wasn't really Naruto's style. They both entered inside, seeing a few of the gang inside. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Choji was present along with the Subaku siblings. They immediately stop what they were doing as they saw their blonde friend step inside.

"Naruto-kun, should you be up out of bed? Aunt Kushina told us you would be resting today." Ino asked as she approached them both.

"I'm fine Ino-chan. I just needed to get out for a bit. I'm bored and would rather play a few games on the console than sit looking at my bedroom walls" Naruto answered honestly with a sigh.

Everyone didn't comment further regarding what had happened, deciding to leave things for the moment, clearly seeing the blonde wanted to take his mind off things which to them was understandable. They all began to talk amongst themselves and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere for now. Naruto, however, wondered where Hinata was, seeing as both Ino and Temari were both here made him curious.

Most of the day passed by with small talk and laughs at some of the jokes, playing games that seemed to ease the blonde further, seeing his friends all around him. The door opened revealing Karin, who looked at her nephew rolling her eyes, knowing that her hunch was right and that her blonde nephew would be inside here as she walked inside.

"Dinner's ready, everyone so please go down to the dining hall" Karin announced to the room.

Everyone was feeling quite hungry as they made their way out of the room. Naruto also about go follow behind but was stopped by Karin, her eyes telling him that he had to go back to his room.

"I'm fine Karin-chan. I feel quite hungry" Naruto assured her

"Your mother has insisted that you are to stay in your room, so... if you are feeling quite brave to disobey her then please...feel free to follow your friends." Karin stated, seeing the noticeable flinch in his body at her words, and she knew that her point had gotten across.

"But I'm starving!?" Naruto moaned out loud

"Just get back to your room... a meal is being brought up for you" Karin answered back.

Naruto grumbled, but obeyed anyway, and followed his aunt back to his room, seeing that one of the many maids was preparing his room for him to receive the food.

"So what's for dinner anyway?" Naruto asked, feeling his stomach rumble.

"Oh...it's a surprise" Karin answered with a sly smile.

"A surprise?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes...so you will have to wait and see, but I will give you a hint if you want?" Karin teased

That got Naruto intrigued. He was curious by nature, so Karin knew she had his devout attention.

"So the cooks have made me something special?" Naruto asked.

"Something like that, they wanted to make you something" Karin replied

Naruto got back on to his bed as Karin watched him. She had been witnessing what had been happening in the kitchen downstairs and was quite amazed at how natural Hinata seemed to be with cooking. When Hinata had remarked she had only been watching the many cooks work back at her father's, she thought she was lying, which Karin thought was absurd. It didn't seem like Hinata could even lie if she tried.

But seeing the young girl listen intensively to Kushina and gather the ingredients that by chance they actually had already, Karin could see that she put her all in the meal. Kushina had actually let her do it but helped her in the areas that she needed help in. Karin could see she put a lot of thought and care into cooking that meal for her nephew and it made her smile warmly at the scene.

Karin, like the others, had seen the subtle looks her nephew had given the girl since she had arrived back with Kushina. She felt forever indebted to Hinata. She was finally seeing her older sister wanting to smile again a with a genuine smile, not a fake one that she had been giving to everyone for. The smile that only Minato and she, herself could see through. but since she had met Hinata, she was finally smiling happily once more. Karin hoped that the shy girl that had appeared and was accepted into her family, would be able to mend her nephew's broken heart and fix his forgotten smile.

The sound of the door broke her from her thoughts, as she opened up the door, seeing Kushina along with Hinata with a trolley of dishes. She stepped aside and let them through, watching her nephew out of the corner of her eyes. Naruto was very surprised seeing his mother come in with Hinata that his mouth was slightly agape.

The aroma of a familiar smell filled the room that the still shocked Naruto's stomach growled loudly, and made the blonde snap out of it and become embarrassed, as his mother along with Hinata giggled. Hinata placed the food on the small table as Naruto finally got up off the bed

Naruto saw his favourite food in a large bowl, piping hot ready for him, with a large dish full for the second and third helpings. His mother had told Hinata to prepare more for him, knowing her sons appetite to ramen in particular. Naruto couldn't believe it, knowing he doesn't have ramen a lot at home, seeing as he always went to Ichiraku's everyday to get his ramen fix, but not much since after what had happened. He was genuinely surprised and the smell was so good, that he immediately sat down to taste the food, grabbing his chopsticks parting them and then digging in.

Hinata watched him and smiled, seeing him look so surprised worried her slightly but then seeing Kushina and Karin grin seemed to calm her as she watched on. Naruto was in heaven. It tasted so lovely, sucking up the noodles and tasting the full flavour of the broth, he forgot how much he missed it. His food of the gods.

"D-Do you l-like it N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata nervously asked him.

Naruto hearing Hinata ask him about the food along with finally hearing -kun added to his name made him stop in his tracks. He had a mouthful of food so he nodded his head yes while he swallowed.

Hinata smiled so warmly that it almost made Naruto choke on his noodles, seeing how radiant her smile was. It was solely at him and that made his cheek grow slightly pink at the bewitching sight. To Hinata, she was just so happy and relieved to see that he was enjoying the food so much. She had done something to help him in her own sweet way, even if it was small.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's leave him be and go down for our meals" Karin announced, feeling hungry herself.

"O-Ok Karin-Chan" Hinata replied softly.

"Yes, I will stay with him so make sure there is some left for me...Oh before you go Hinata-chan, I think Naruto has something to say to you" Kushina announced bending down to her sons ear.

"Thank Hinata for your meal. She cooked it only for you y'know!" Kushina whispered to her dense son.

Naruto felt his face grow even warmer as the words sunk in and his heart raced fiercely in his chest. His eyes were wide with surprise as he took in the slight pink on the girls cheeks rising brightly on her creamy skin, it could rival his very own.

"Um...t-thank you H-Hinata-chan" Naruto managed to answer as he witnessed her blush intensify to her whole face.

"T-That's...ok...N-Naruto-kun, please enjoy it" Hinata squeaked, bowing her head, then disappearing quickly with a grinning Karin following after, leaving a smiling Kushina watching behind.

Naruto couldn't get his heart to stop beating frantically inside him as he stared at the spot Hinata once stood, still shocked she had cooked him a meal, and it was ramen nonetheless. His absolute favourite and it was delicious! He could even say it was better than Ichiraku's! Kushina watched her son and knew that his son seemed to like Hinata and she hid her smile quite well. Naruto realized his mother was still in the room, watching him, and quickly recovered continuing to eat his food. He was still shocked that Hinata had made this for him and the thought of her cooking for him everyday popped into his mind briefly, making him blush fiercely. He hoped that his mother would not notice him blushing, but he highly doubted it. He just hoped the subject would not be brought up.

But luckily for, him his mother remained silent and just continued to quietly watch him eat with a small smile. She had seen the looks her son had given to her best friend's daughter and could see that he was interested in her. Kushina could also see that Hinata was curious about her son too. She had listened to her all afternoon, telling her ideas to help her son, and she couldn't help but hope that this girl would be the one finally be able to bring her son back to the boy she so had dearly missed seeing.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers following Hard Love! Again my thanks go to my beata reader gio08 for his help he has been fantastic! Thank you to all my readers that has added my story as their favourite and to those following and your reviews have been amazing! They are keeping me going and I'm stunned that so many of you are enjoying this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update again next week so until then peace and love to all my readers bye bye for now cc please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:- All characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Outings...**

" _ **A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step." - Author: Unknown**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter**_

oOoOo

Naruto couldn't get his heart to stop beating frantically inside him as he stared at the spot Hinata once stood, still shocked she had cooked him a meal, and it was ramen nonetheless. His absolute favourite and it was delicious! He could even say it was better than Ichiraku's! Kushina watched her son and knew that his son seemed to like Hinata and she hid her smile quite well. Naruto realized his mother was still in the room, watching him, and quickly recovered continuing to eat his food. He was still shocked that Hinata had made this for him and the thought of her cooking for him everyday popped into his mind briefly, making him blush fiercely. He hoped that his mother would not notice him blushing, but he highly doubted it. He just hoped the subject would not be brought up.

But luckily for, him his mother remained silent and just continued to quietly watch him eat with a small smile. She had seen the looks her son had given to her best friend's daughter and could see that he was interested in her. Kushina could also see that Hinata was curious about her son too. She had listened to her all afternoon, telling her ideas to help her son, and she couldn't help but hope that this girl would be the one finally be able to bring her son back to the boy she so had dearly missed seeing.

oOoOo

A couple of weeks had passed since Naruto's breakdown in the garden store due to spotting a disguised Sakura, most of the family had been busy, along with Naruto's friends that were looking into things. Hinata had finally started making plans for the garden and had been trying to muster the courage to ask him if he would like to help her. Hinata had been looking through the various catalogues and brochures for the perfect plants and flowers that would make the garden beautiful and tranquil for everyone.

Christmas was up and coming and there seemed to be a buzz in the air. Kushina wanted this year to be amazing, especially for a certain indigo haired girl who had shockingly never experienced Christmas before, much to Kushina's and Minato's anger. They knew that Hitomi loved that certain time of year with the many decorations and colourful lights displayed on the trees that made it extra magical and they wanted Hinata to finally experience that as well. They also knew that it was her birthday soon after and wanted to give her a surprise birthday, that once again due to her harsh and cold so called father, had never experienced.

They had sought the help of everyone, including their friends, to come up with ideas on what to do that would amaze her and give her a magical day that she would never forget. Since her arrival a few months ago everyone had grown very fond of her that, she was like the missing piece to their extremely large puzzle that fit in perfectly with them. Kushina had made sure she had ordered a large Christmas tree, that would arrive any day now, and made sure the decorations was perfect for dressing the tree. She knew Hinata would want to help decorate.

Hinata had been excited to finally experience Christmas. It was never allowed back at home. Her memories of her childhood days, where her mother would make her something and tell her stories to keep her entertained was her only recollection of those special days due to her father, who was never home or there for them, even more so after her mother's death. Ino, Temari, and Karin were taking her shopping. They were being accompanied by Kakashi and Obito, on orders by Minato to keep her safe.

Hinata had been thinking on some gifts but when it came to Naruto, she wasn't sure, so decided to see what she could find. The girls were already waiting as Hinata came down the stairs, excitement written all over her face. Minato came out of his study with Kakashi and Obito following behind him, handing them money that was for Hinata to spend from, the money that he had taken from Hiashi to give to her.

"Hinata-chan, please remain with the girls, do not go off on your own. Kakashi and Obito will be your chaperones, alright" Minato stated seriously to the pale lilac eyed girl.

"Y-Yes you have m-my word u-uncle Minato" Hinata answered.

Minato smiled as the girls happily left. Minato turned to his boys, his eyes conveyed the words he didn't need to say as they nodded in agreement, knowing they will keep her safe and bring her back. Minato watched as they caught up with the girls and watched them get into one of the car's and drive away from the estate.

Minato had been growing concerned, knowing that he had good reason to be. Just last week, he had gone to see her grandfather Hiroshi Hyuga as well as her uncle Hizashi Hyuga, who was now the new head of the Hyuga clan and Byakugan industries. They had been looking through past documents on the businesses handled by Hiashi, even resorting to try and locate the disgraced and exiled leader, but they couldn't find him.

Flashback...

Minato had arrived along with Shikaku by his side, as they entered inside the large building which housed the branch side of the Hyuga. He was met immediately by the elder male, who greeted them warmly, then taking them into one of the large rooms that was already occupied by another. Both Minato and Shikaku briefly stopped when their eyes met the new person in the room, seeing the sudden reminder that another Hiashi was in the room. Their likeness in looks was daunting to them both, especially how they hated Hiashi with a passion. But although the man before them greeting them politely looked like Hiashi in his appearance, his attitude was far from Hiashi.

"Minato, this here is my younger son Hizashi Hyuga, the new leader of our clan. Hizashi, this here is a good friend of mine, Minato Namikaze. The owner of Rasengan Industries incorporated"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minato-san" Hizashi bowed

"The pleasure is also mine Hizashi-san. This here is my friend and advisor, Shikaku Nara, who his head of the Nara clan here in Konoha." Minato answered formally.

Hizashi bowed again as Minato and Shikaku were urged to take a seat, which they readily complied, eager to hear what they wanted to discuss about.

"What was it you wished to discuss with me?" Minato asked

Both Hyuga men looked at one another. Hiroshi sighed as he pushed a thick folder towards Minato, who looked at it briefly, but never went to open it.

"These are all the documents we have found that doesn't seem to add up to what was allegedly written down. We have tried to follow up on the information, but we have gotten nowhere. The only thing we can determine, is that large amounts of money had been taken out each month, but as of yet we don't know who it was paid to and why."

"How long has this been going on?" Minato asked curiously.

"That's the thing. We have gone back on our financial records and for the last fifteen years, a substantial amount has been taken out each month, always cash, but so far there is nothing telling us where the cash went to. The last payment was about £5000, and that was three weeks before the elders stepped in with your help."

"Was the amount the same each month?"Shikaku asked.

"No, it was various amounts of money. Sometimes it was up to three times in one month" Hizashi stated, puzzled.

"Have you gone through the new deals that Hiashi tried to set up or had set up prior to his departure?" Minato asked intrigued.

"Yes, we have. So far they have all checked out. There is also an up and coming company that we are currently reviewing that may benefit our business called Tenseigan. A few of the elders are pushing for a deal, but a few of them are holding out, as they don't seem keen to merge our business with theirs." Hizashi confided.

"Tenseigan...I have heard about them. It recently was handed over to a young heir called Toneri Otsutsuki, but not much more information than that I'm afraid" Shikaku answered.

"Yes, you are right. The propositions seem to be good but it's the share of our business and contacts throughout the elemental countries that I am not sure about. As you know, we have many influential connections in many of the hidden villages throughout and if we merge the businesses together, then we have no power or say if we don't want to make deals without the other's say so."

"Obviously Hiashi was dealing with them more than what you have. Did you locate him yet? Or any of his advisors?" Minato asked ,his tone of voice related his feelings on the subject.

"We have searched for my brother, but we cannot locate him at all. As for his advisors, they are also no longer reachable. They seem to have disappeared as well." Hizashi answered.

"That is intriguing...it looks like whomever it is Hiashi was dealing with, may have tied up any loose ends hanging around" Shikaku stated.

"What!?" Hizashi asked, alarmed.

"Something has or is going on in the background. I would tread careful from now on. Whomever Hiashi dealt with is not someone that wants to be discovered and is hiding their tracks to great lengths it appears." Minato announced as Shikaku agreed.

"May we take this?" Shikaku asked, pointing to the unopened thick folder in front of them that both men readily agreed.

"Minato-san...how is my granddaughter?" Hiroshi suddenly asked

Hizashi's eyes widened like saucers. He couldn't form the words from his now wide open mouth in shock, his face said it all to the men watching intently in the privately sealed room. Minato was surprised as to why Hiroshi asked about her, especially with his younger son still in the room. That made his eyes slightly narrow, something that the elder Hyuga didn't miss.

"She is a lot better and happier now Hiroshi" Minato calmly answered.

"What is the meaning of this father!?...What granddaughter!?" Hizashi demanded.

"Hinata, your niece, wasn't dead after all like your elder brother claimed she was. That poor girl was hidden away in his estate all her life and is currently with my family now, where she will remain" Minato's tone of voice warned both Hyuga men who could feel the rising tension from the blonde man in the room.

"H-Hinata!...She's alive!?" Hizashi repeated shocked

"Yes...she is and there must be a reason as to why your bastard of a son did that to my best friend's daughter?" Minato growled.

Hiroshi nodded his head agreeing with the blonde. He was as shocked at the news as Minato was when he told him over the phone and wondered why his eldest son had deliberately lied to the family that Hinata had died.

"I agree Minato...My son Hiashi has had many secrets. I was well aware of his promiscuous lifestyle before and after he married Hitomi, and many times I brought the subject up to him. But it seems there was a lot he managed to keep well hidden and I will look into it further personally." Hiroshi answered

"But shouldn't she be back within our clan?...She is my niece and a cousin to my son Neji...I would make sure she was protected" Hizashi stated.

"No...I will not hand over my friends daughter to the clan. I have no doubt that what you are saying is true Hizashi-san, but you out of everyone should know what would happen in your clan if they discover that she is still alive? I will not let it happen not again. I saw my friend forced into a marriage of convenience for the so good of the clan, where she was then kept prisoner within its cold stone walls, whilst your brother lived his life like a single man. I think Hinata has suffered enough and I will make sure with all the power I have, that she will not suffer the same fate." Minato warned.

Hizashi lowered his head, knowing that what the man had said was the truth. He was now the leader of the clan, but he had enemies and not every elder in the clan liked him. They were dangerous and ruthless for power and money. He had to keep control over his sons welfare, so he understood with a heavy heart, that Hinata would be much safer with Minato than with him.

"Very well, what you have told me is true...please look after my niece from now on, I as well as my father will not breath a word of her being alive. I want her to be happy and I know she wouldn't if she was brought back." Hizashi stated sadly.

"You have my word that she will be protected. I have uncovered some of your brother's computer files that were difficult to open, so I have them being looked at this very moment. Hopefully there may be something on there that could enlighten this mystery further." Minato replied.

end of flashback...

Minato was broken from his thoughts seeing his wife come into the room. The familiar fragrance of her perfume filled his senses and it made his heart pump fast within his chest, seeing her long flowing red hair that always intrigued him when they were young.

His memories of when she used to fight anyone in class over the teasing of her red hair that she always seemed to hate came to his mind. He smiled knowing that it was what attracted him to her the most. He couldn't stop watching her from the shadows, following her around without her knowledge, until a certain event happened that brought them closer and how they both fell in love, that was still as strong as ever.

"Minato-kun...what's wrong?" Kushina softly whispered in her husband's ear.

Minato couldn't help but subconsciously shiver, hearing her soft voice whisper into his ear, as his heart was beating faster within him.

"I was just thinking about the Hyuga meeting Kushina-chan, then about us strangely enough" Minato answered with a smile.

Kushina blushed at the comment, especially seeing the man she loved with every fiber of her being looking upon her. His deep blue eyes that sparkled and took her breath away as she pulled him closer to her, her lips easily sought his, as they kissed deeply.

The kiss was deep and urgent. Both of them released their feelings into the kiss as Minato pulled her into his office, locking the door behind him. Kushina moaned into the kiss, feeling their tongues twirl and caress around each other, as the familiar sweet ache began to build between her thighs.

Minato caressed his wife, enjoying the small mews of pleasure with each touch of his hand upon her body, loving how sensitive her body was to his touches. They took advantage to the fact that he had some time to themselves, where they could show each other how much they still wanted each other. Taking their minds off their growing concerns and problems around them, they just thought about themselves for the briefest of moments and they embraced full heartedly.

oOoOo

Naruto was currently helping himself to one of the many cans of soda in his fridge to quench his growing thirst. He wondered where Hinata was, as he hadn't seen her since last night. Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting down on the couch, talking away, whilst playing one of the many games Naruto owned.

Naruto knew that his friends had been looking for Sakura and that everyone of his group was on the lookout, knowing that she would come to the surface but he didn't bring the subject up. He was surprised that Ino hadn't arrived, but knew deep down she had to be with the indigo haired beauty that haunted his thoughts all the time.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde, a slight smirk graced his lips, seeing how his best friend was deep in thought and knew it was due to a shy indigo haired girl that was the cause of his thoughts.

"So dobe...what's on your mind or do I know already?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto quickly broke from his thoughts, glaring slightly at his raven haired friend, knowing he couldn't hide his thoughts anymore about the subject.

"Where is Ino?" Naruto asked

"She has gone Christmas shopping with Temari, Karin and Hinata-chan" Sasuke answered.

"Oh...how come I didn't know?"

"You probably were told Naruto...but knowing you, you didn't listen" Shikamaru replied, sighing in frustration.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru, knowing his friend had hit it on the nail, so to speak. How was it his friends could see through him and know him throughout when he wasn't so sure he could do the same?

"Hey dobe...have you thought to what you will get Hinata-chan for Christmas, as well as her birthday?" Sasuke asked

Naruto reddened slightly, but shook his head side to side admitting he didn't. He wasn't sure what he could get the girl. He had been thinking, but what could he buy her? Would she want anything from him anyway?

"No...I don't know what she would want y'know" Naruto admitted, slumping slightly.

"Well, come with us tomorrow. We have to get gifts, so we are planning to go shopping, maybe we can help you in that department" Shikamaru stated

"Yeah...fine, that sounds like a plan I suppose, Shika" Naruto sighed

"Well we are also planning a surprise party for Hinata-chan, seeing as she has never had one...I can feel her excitement growing with Christmas coming up and I have to admit I'm looking forward to seeing her face when she sees her very own party" Sasuke admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, I still can't get over the fact she wasn't allowed to do anything we all take for granted. Her life must have been miserable before, I'm surprised she didn't break. I know I would have" Shikamaru added.

"I know. I think we all want to make it special for her, especially aunt Kushina and uncle Minato. I have never seen your mother so excited for the Christmas season to begin" Sasuke chuckled

Naruto smiled. He had seen his mother busily preparing for Christmas and could feel the excitement coming from her, trying to make it extra special for Hinata and for them all at that. It was nice to see his mother back to her old ways of how he knew her, instead of acting how she was before. It was all thanks to Hinata that things were looking up.

Naruto also enjoyed the fact that she had been spending more time with him, which didn't go unnoticed by not only his parents but his friends as well. He had been wanting to do more things with her, but he wasn't sure what and how to bring up the subject with her. Maybe something to do with their garden? He knew from what he had seen, that she adored flowers and wanted to create a nice garden for everyone to enjoy. Seeing that hidden sparkle in her eyes made him smile fondly at the memory.

"Well maybe you two can help me ask what she likes, and I can go from there y'know" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the growing smirks from both his friends.

oOoOo

The shopping mall was vast, Hinata was slightly amazed by it all. Ino held her hand, guiding her to all the clothes shops they had to offer, with everyone following behind. For Kakashi and Obito, they seemed to pause in dread when seeing the clothes shops that Ino was heading to, sighing deeply knowing they had to follow, both internally shivering at the thought.

Both of them were popular with the ladies as a whole. They once came to blows over liking the same girl, but eventually Kakashi realized that his feelings for Rin were not as strong as Obito's. Obito had never loved any other woman other than Rin, who was currently away in Iwagakure, training to further her medical skills.

Obito missed her like crazy and was contemplating asking her to settle down with him, which he had confided this to both Kakashi and Minato. Kakashi was happy for his friend. He knew that they were both perfect for one another. Kakashi was currently seeing Shizune. He had been with her on and off for the past couple of years, but knew deep down he cared deeply for her.

Shizune also worked in the medical profession, mainly nursing. Her specialty was working with poisons and counter producing the many antidotes that could help combat those that were administered through the human body. He had thought about asking her to settle down with him as well, but was worried that she would disagree. He was scared of the possible rejection, even though he would never admit it.

Drawing straws, which Obito pitifully lost, he had to go inside mainly keeping his eyes on the shy indigo haired girl, making sure no one approached her, whilst Kakashi kept his eyes outside the store, ignoring all the dreamy faces from the many women that walked by.

The girls however giggled at both of them, sensing their immediate discomfort at being exposed to the vast female population in the clothing stores. They looked through the vast lines of clothing, picking out certain outfits then trying them on, enjoying themselves.

Both Obito and Kakashi were relieved when they began to enter various other stores, in the hunt for the perfect presents that they were looking for. Hinata had noticed a very cute cuddly fox in one of the shop's windows that caught her attention, as she tapped Ino on the shoulder, immediately grabbing her blonde friend's attention.

"I-Ino-chan...look, what do you think about that cuddly fox?" Hinata stated, pointing to the certain window in particular.

"Oh wow Hinata-chan how cute!...Are you thinking of buying it for Naruto-kun?" Ino teased

"Y-Yes...do you think he w-would like it?" Hinata asked, slightly hesitant

"Hinata-chan...go with what you feel...if you want to get it for Naruto-kun, then buy it for him" Ino encouraged

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded as she made her way to the store, as the others followed, curious to what she was buying apart from Ino however. The store itself was huge selling all sorts of various things that caught the girls attention as they eagerly went inside, though this time both Kakashi and Obito followed them inside, different to usual.

oOoOo

They were all unaware that certain pairs of eyes had watched in the shadows. Their gazes was solely on the shy beautiful Hyuga girl, their target, they were currently watching. They had been ordered to keep a look out and made sure that they weren't noticed until they had ample time to get hold of the girl and bring her to one of the specific hideouts just outside of Konoha.

So far they had been keeping watch, looking for any opportunities to get hold of their target, but knew they were up against one of the most powerful families in the elemental villages as a whole. They had also been made aware that it will take time to get her without drawing immediate attention that would bring their boss to the full front.

Dosu Kinuta, along with his two close comrades Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi, were hired by Kabuto to keep tabs on the Hyuga girl and to give daily reports on her movements. Mostly her movements was within the large Namikaze estate grounds and was heavily guarded by the men and woman that worked for Minato Namikaze.

This was only one of the rare times that she had left the estate into public places that they could access the girl and track her movements as well as survey the people she was with. Dosu had ordered Kin to follow into the clothing stores trying to get up close, but not to arouse too much suspicion. He knew that it was highly unlikely they would grab her yet, even though Kabuto insisted that they look for a way to get hold of her soon, due to the fact that whoever it was that wanted her, was making it clear they wanted her soon.

Dosu answered to Kabuto, who once worked under Orochimaru, but still keeps in contact with him. He wondered if it was Orochimaru that was after the girl, but judging by what Kabuto said, it was someone else, but not a lot of information was given to him and his team. Maybe it was just in case they were caught red handed. He had noticed the two men that were on guard watching over her and realized immediately who they would be up against none other than Minato Namikaze's own right hand men, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha.

Both of them were well known within the elemental countries, they were good. One was an Uchiha, the family although now destroyed was a survivor and the other was dubbed as the copycat. They knew that they couldn't get her at this precise moment, so they just monitored her for now.

"Hey Dosu, who wants the girl anyway?" Zaku asked curiously.

"Who knows. Kabuto failed to mention that to us didn't he?...But whoever it is, is paying the boss good money to secure her somehow" Dosu replied.

"Well why don't we fucking grab her now?" Zaku demanded with a huff, as he crossed his arms with frustration.

"Don't be complacent Zaku, you do realize who she is with don't you?" Dosu stated.

"And what of it? We can grab her and be done with it. I hate just following and watching her without doing anything!?" Zaku growled.

"I understand your frustration but if we bring attention to ourselves then the boss will have our asses, so let's just play it safe and observe for now. There will be an opening, there always is, then we can make a move for her. But for now, we wait for that opportune moment." Dosu casually replied.

Both men noticed their female team mate approaching them casually. Kin had been following the girls carefully without drawing too much attention as she watched them enter one of the larger stores. Dosu nodded as he swapped places with her as she joined Zaku taking a bottle of water from her bag.

"Your turn, just watch yourself Dosu" Kin warned

"Your concern is so overwhelming Kin" Dosu teased as he walked off.

"Whatever asshole" Kin mumbled under her breath as she watched him walk off to the store where their target was currently in.

oOoOo

Hinata had been looking at the vast shelves filled with various items ranging from beauty products to stationary goods. She had filled her basket with various gifts for her new family as she came to an aisle filled with cuddly toys, her eyes scanning for the Fox plush that caught her attention to begin with. Her lilac eyes glanced the shelves until she came to what she was looking for, a particular one caught her interest, its orangey felt fur immediately made a smile grace her lips. She grasped it in her hand bringing it to her chest, giggling slightly at the fact that the toy had such a cute and adorable face.

She wondered briefly if she should get it for Naruto. He was a grown man. Would he appreciate a cuddly Fox toy as a Christmas gift from her? She also realized that this would be an extra gift for him as she had already purchased a beautiful orange bloomed Gerbera plant for him to tend to and battled within her mind if the Fox would be alright to give him.

Finally going with her heart, she placed the large Fox plush in her basket. It took up most of the room in her basket, so she decided to carry it under her arm. She suddenly looked to find Ino or the girls and found herself on her own. That made her heart still with fear. She suddenly heard Minato's words, telling her to stay with the girls at all times, and felt the rising panic begin within her that she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Hinata wondered where they could be and if they had noticed she wasn't with them. She nervously looked around, noticing immediately that she was surrounded by total strangers going about their own business. She had a feeling that something or someone was watching her and felt her fear spike within. She attempted to walk along the aisle hoping that she would see a familiar face anytime now, the feeling that she was being watched grew with every second.

Hinata took courage of the public domain she was currently in and knew if she screamed or put up a struggle, someone would notice or help her as she looked around to see who was looking at her. Her eyes picked out the back of a man that had abruptly turned and walked away. That made the girl wonder if that was who it was. She felt a hand on her shoulder that made her squeak and jump in surprise, as she turned fearfully around, seeing gravity defying silver hair and eyes that was smiling but looked relieved.

"K-Kakashi-san..." Hinata stated, relief showing clearly on her face at seeing someone she knows and trusts.

"Hinata-chan...you had us extremely worried for a second, please don't wonder too far ok?...You look quite pale, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, looking concerned.

"I-I'm fine K-Kakashi-san, I...thought I was being w-watched but i-it must be my i-imagination." Hinata admitted.

Kakashi looked around the store, his trained eyes looking at everyone and everything knowing that it could very well be true and decided that shopping should now finish so that they can go home. He wanted to look into it more but if they are being watched, it's only himself and Obito and knew deep down he should have brought a few more of the men with them.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's go pay for this shall we, and find the others and go home. It has been a tiring day hasn't it" Kakashi replied.

"H-Hai" Hinata agreed, feeling tired. She wanted to go home, back to the safety of her new family.

oOoOo

Dosu had quickly vacated the shop and walked to his two comrades, telling them to move out of the store, which they immediately complied. They had got to their vehicle and drove away without saying a word until they was safely inside.

"So what the fuck happened?" Zaku asked as he was driving

"The girl was on her own, lost in the aisle, but she must have noticed I was watching her. Then I saw Kakashi coming towards her. I left before my cover was blown" Dosu admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Kin asked.

"Nothing for now, but to continue our surveillance until a perfect moment arrives where we can grab her and deliver her to who we need to" Dosu replied.

oOoOo

Hinata was thankful when she arrived within the Namikaze estate walls, the fear had subsided and she had felt calmer, as she walked inside with the other oblivious girls behind her. Naruto had walked down the stairs with Sasuke and Shikamaru following behind him. Kakashi and Obito walked in with shopping bags that made Sasuke smirk, seeing two grown men with bags in their hands, which earned him a glare back from both of them.

"I hope we get this service from you two tomorrow?"Sasuke teased

"Don't push it Sasuke" Kakashi sighed in defeat.

Kakashi and Obito placed the bags down as they headed to Minato's office to give him a report. Naruto, meanwhile, could see that Hinata was acting differently to what he was used to. He felt slightly concerned and debated whether he should approach her and ask. Taking into consideration that she loved plants and flowers he thought he could use it to his advantage and maybe find out in the meantime what was bothering her.

"Hey um...Hinata-chan do you like, want to show me your plans for our garden?" Naruto asked, noticing the surprised look on her face.

"S-Sure..." Hinata immediately replied with a deep blush that rose upon her cheeks.

"H-Hinata-chan are you ok? You're not sick are you?" Naruto asked, feeling concerned at how red she was.

"N-No...I-I'm fine Naruto-kun" Hinata squeaked

The girl hurriedly walked down the corridor looking over her shoulder as Naruto, who was confused at her reaction, followed behind as those who were in the room watched on, intrigued. Sasuke and Shikamaru face palmed as Ino clenched her fist muttering "baka" under her breath at the dense blonde who had now disappeared from their view.

oOoOo

Minato was sitting at his desk when Kakashi and Obito walked in, looking exhausted. Minato looked at them, trying to hide the smirk, imagining exactly what was brought back with the girls on one of their shopping sprees.

"I see you two had fun?" Minato teased.

"Very funny sensei. I'm glad to be back" Obito grumbled

"How were things?" Minato asked

"It seems that your hunch was right sensei" Kakashi stated

"Explain" Minato replied calmly.

"I don't know sensei, Hinata managed to get separated briefly from us in one of the stores. When I found her, she looked shaken and commented that she could feel someone was watching her"

"Did you notice anyone?"

"Not really, the store was packed with shoppers and I thought it would be best to bring her back to the estate, which she readily complied with" Kakashi answered truthfully

"I see, make sure the men spread out and see if this place is being watched. I expect she has been if they followed her. They are most probably waiting to see when a good opportunity comes about in order to kidnap her."

"Your orders sensei?"

"Call Shikaku and call a meeting, I want Hinata to be protected above all else. That's my top priority. Also contact the Aburame's and see whether they hacked into those files yet"

"Hai"

oOoOo

"You three get back here immediately for now and you will be on standby for future orders got it Dosu!?" Kabuto growled, as he slammed the phone down on his desk.

"Shit!" Kabuto hissed.

The spectacled man picked up the phone, ringing a number, knowing that this person had been breathing down his throat lately over the Hyuga girl, but he had limited resources as it was and needed more time.

"It can't be done at the moment Toneri-san, I suggest you contact your partners in crime and discuss a new strategy!" Kabuto announced as he put the phone down, not bothering to listen to the insults directed at him.

"Pompous bastard" Kabuto seethed through gritted teeth.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello everyone again thank you to everyone following and favouriting this story I am truly overwhelmed that you are loving this story so far! Again thank you to my beta gio08 for all your help your fantastic!**

 **Just a few reminders**

 **As stated at the start this story is AU like most of my stories of Naruto in here! So what you expect from the actual Naruto manga will not always be actual in my story!**

 **This story is as I said AU so although I will use the elemental countries in this story and the hidden villages there will not be Ninjas or chakra with their jutsu's and special moves. In my story Karin Uzumaki is not Naruto's cousin but his Aunt as was brought up earlier in chapter 8. Although I add subtle hints from the series regarding their characters this story will be far from the manga as you have obviously seen so far.**

 **Again questions asked in the reviews I try to respond back via message to those that have asked or I have to clarify things tgat have been brought up so hopefully to those of you I have in fact contacted I hope that I have at least cleared the subject up but I will admit I will not reveal the plot. To guest reviewers again tgank you to those that do leave reviews good or bad even though I moderate the reviews myself and will delete those I find that are not appropriate or attacking but I can't respond back via message as your not logged in or don't have an account!**

 **Anyway sorry for the delays in contact but I have had some family issues that have kept me away from writing so I will now start on my other chapters I have not yet finished and also make a start on my other titles as well as Chapter 13 so maybe the beginning of next week hope you enjoyed this chapter not much NaruHina this chapter but hopefully more next chapter.**

 **till next time bye bye for now xx cc**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto

A/N:- More Author notes at the end of chapter! This fan fiction is AU and the main pairings is NaruHina MinaKush, SasuIno, ShikaTem and possibly more in future chapters! No flames please its simple don't like the pairings then don't read!

Hard Love

Chapter 13

Questions & Answers

"To be able to ask a question clearly is two-thirds of the way to getting it answered."

― John Ruskin

From Previous Chapter...

oOoOo

"You three get back here immediately for now and you will be on standby for future orders got it Dosu!?" Kabuto growled as he slammed the phone down on his desk.

"Shit!" Kabuto hissed.

The spectacled man picked up the phone, ringing a number, knowing that this person had been breathing down his throat lately over the Hyuga girl, but he had limited resources as it was and needed more time.

"It can't be done at the moment Toneri-san, I suggest you contact your partners in crime and discuss a new strategy!" Kabuto announced as he put the phone down, not bothering to listen to the insults directed at him.

"Pompous bastard" Kabuto seethed through gritted teeth.

oOoOo

The silent walk to the gardens made both Naruto and Hinata hesitant to start the conversation that they were both eagerly trying to voice within their minds. Hinata was still trying to recover her thoughts about earlier at the shopping mall and the eerie feeling she was being watched. Whereas Naruto was looking for a subject to start the conversation, knowing that the girl slightly in front of him was troubled somehow.

Naruto's blue eyes drifted down towards her shapely hips that swayed seductively to his gaze that made his loins stir. The blonde gritted his teeth, willing his body to behave, but knew it was hard. She was so beautiful and enchanting to him. He knew she was oblivious to her inner charm.

They reached the large patio doors that led out to the gardens. Naruto quickly went to open them for her, which made her smile appreciatively at him. The crisp cold air blew the small tresses of her indigo coloured hair, floating along the breeze that made Naruto look at her in complete admiration.

"W-What would y-you like t-to see, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Huh...?" The blonde answered, still in a daze at her beauty.

Hinata looked at him, realizing he was staring at her, which made her cheeks flush dark pink once more. After a moment Naruto finally noticed he was staring and was quickly brought to attention.

"S-Sorry Hinata-chan, what did you say?" Naruto asked, slightly embarrassed that he had been caught staring at her.

"Ano...w-what would you l-like to s-see in the g-garden?" Hinata stuttered out, still blushing.

-Oh...um...hehe...If you don't mind Hinata-chan...I would like to see what you want to do… y'know?" Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Hinata smiled as she walked further into the large garden that was just currently only a shade of green. Naruto watched as he swallowed nervously then followed her. He wondered why she looked slightly troubled, so he took a deep breath as he began to ask her.

"Hinata-chan...are you alright?...You looked troubled when you came back." Naruto queried, watching her intensely.

He watched as the blush faded on her cheeks, her eyes widened slightly, then she looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"I-It's nothing Naruto-kun. I'm thinking o-of planting some r-roses over h-here" Hinata stated, trying to change the subject.

"Y'know Hinata-chan, if there is anything that is bothering you...you can tell me, I will listen " Naruto reassured her.

Hinata looked surprised, but nodded her head in agreement. She gave a warm smile as she then pointed to various places in the garden, telling him what she planned on doing, all the while he listened attentively to what she was saying.

oOoOo

Time skip one week later...

Minato sighed as he watched his wife order his men to position the extremely large Christmas tree in the middle of the room. It was so tall it almost touched the ceiling. He saw her hips sway side to side which bewitched him as he remembered their little escapade in his office, the thought made his mouth go dry. Did this red haired beauty realize what she does to him? He seriously doubted it, but kept himself composed, even if he did want to take her in front of his men beside the large tree

He had always found Kushina Uzumaki to be intriguing, remembering how she had first moved to Konoha, being one of just a few that remained of the Uzumaki clan. There were sadly not many living, due to attacks from their many enemies. Throughout the years his intrigue turned to love. He was enchanted by her as he was reminded of the day they had finally realized their feelings for one another.

Hinata had come into the room and let out a surprised gasp at seeing such a large tree being placed in the centre. Ino followed behind with a giggle at her friends reaction. It was so refreshing to see. Her pale lilac eyes widened, entranced at what was going on around her. A pile of boxes were stacked on the side which contained numerous decorations to decorate throughout the estate.

"Wow...the tree is huge Aunt Kushina!" Hinata announced, surprised.

"Oh Hinata-chan it is isn't it. But I promise, once it's decorated, it will look amazing for you" Kushina announced with a smile.

"F-For me?" Hinata asked

"Of course hunnie, you have never experienced Christmas before and we will make sure you experience it fully this year" Kushina beamed with excitement.

Hinata blushed but smiled warmly. Everyone couldn't help but smile along with her, including Minato, who was watching the scene unfold from the doorway of his office. The sound of her excited giggles filled the room. It was a joy to hear to the elder blonde as he then saw his son come into the room and caught a hint of red on both his cheeks. That made him smile at the scene.

He stepped back into the office, taking a cigarette out of his packet and lighting it up as he drifted to his other thoughts that were not laying dormant in his mind. There was rising problems that he was suddenly being made aware of, and one name kept showing up, Danzo Shimura.

The bastard was known as a war hawk and was devious to no end. He always managed to keep himself well above water, even though he couldn't hide his underhanded methods for too long without anyone getting suspicious. But now he was causing ripples on the extremely large pond and Minato knew he was starting to make a move.

Danzo was a man that always made Minato suspicious. He had found out that the man had his own force of men that was named Root, and they were making their move on unsuspecting clans, muscling into their territories. The other was the recent break ins in his various warehouses he had throughout. Although heavily searched, nothing was apparently taken, making Minato and Shikaku wonder what it was they were looking for.

Danzo wasn't stupid and neither was Minato. He knew the man was dangerous if provoked and had many secrets that would take a lifetime to try to attempt to look into. Minato was cautious to bring the man up to his good friend Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was dubbed the professor and current leader of Konoha.

Hiruzen had lived a very long and fruitful life here in Konoha and was eagerly elected to become Hokage, a position that he has held for years. Jiraiya was one of his apprentices, but oddly enough, wasn't his favourite. It was Orochimaru, who was not only also a fellow apprentice under Hiruzen, but was also Jiraiya's best friend. Danzo was also a friend to Hiruzen, although the elder man knew what Danzo was like, but never attempted to call him out on his shady dealings. He still listened to his advice on certain matters at hand to this day.

Something happened that hurt Hiruzen terribly when he found out that his student was deliberately doing experiments on people from the village and others that could have caused a war to break out. The hidden villages were already on shaky ground, with treaties that could easily be broken. Hiruzen didn't want war to break out upon his village he had taken an oath to protect, so he exiled his prized student. He regretted that decision every day since, especially when he discovered more of his students' underhanded atrocities that had been carried out by his vile hands.

Jiraiya built his spy network up in hopes of finding his friend. His information gathering grew as he built Rasengan up, making it one of the most sought after industries within the elemental world. Minato, being like a son to him, was handed the reigns as Jiraiya wanted to take a journey and start his other hobby, writing smutty erotic novels. However, Minato was certain it was a convenient rouse so that he could follow on the many leads he had about Orochimaru, who had been in hiding since his exile.

He glanced at his desk, seeing two letters, one from Jiraiya himself saying that he would be back in Konoha in time for Christmas with his girlfriend Tsunade Senju, who was originally from Konoha herself. The other, was an invitation for him and Kushina to attend a New Year's event being held by none other than the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, which peaked Minato's interest the most.

He had a feeling something was going to happen, but he couldn't find out what. Hinata was in danger, that much he was certain about, but by who he still wasn't sure. The suspect list was growing, but there was no reason as to why they would want the gentle and sweet girl. Was there something he had missed? The blonde man knew he must have missed something, but what?

He hoped that the Aburame's would contact him soon to give him some good news on the matter. At the meeting the other day, they were still attempting to break through the cryptic files without losing any relevant information that was stored on there. The meeting he called for was needed, and on top of the discussions was Hinata but then interesting facts were brought to the surface.

Flashback a few days earlier...

The Namikaze estate was busy, many people entered inside for the scheduled meeting. The large dining hall was filled to the brim, with the many men and woman that allied themselves with Minato. Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke sat beside Obito and Kakashi, the Subaku siblings sat beside Karin and Kushina. Only Ino wasn't present, staying behind to keep Hinata occupied within her room. Naruto sat in between his parents, as Minato coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"Thank you for being here. As you are aware, I called you here on short notice to discuss a few things" Minato stated.

"What is this about Minato?" Tsume Inuzuka asked, who sat between her son Kiba and daughter Hana.

"As you are aware Hitomi Hyuga's daughter, who we had thought died, is in fact very much alive and is now under my protection from undetermined enemies"

"Yes, I heard from Shikaku that the girl is alive. That bastard Hiashi has a lot of answering to do when I find him!"Tsume growled

"That's another thing. Hiashi has conveniently disappeared. The Hyuga can't find him, nor can they find his advisors. This is cause for concern" Minato replied calmly

"Indeed it is. It shows the lengths that this someone or someone's are tying up any loose ends that may have been uncovered. It seems that Hiashi had kept many secrets from the Hyuga council that they are only now discovering." Shikaku announced.

"So...what you're saying, is that the Hyuga are in the dark? And by the looks of things, Hiashi has been killed off?" Inoichi replied.

"Yes I believe so. It's strange that he hasn't been found. He would try anything to worm his way back into his family. Which leaves me to think he has met his end by whoever he was dealing with secretly" Minato replied.

"Well good riddance I say. The man was a cold hearted bastard. I could never stomach being around him!" Tsume announced in disgust.

Everyone nodded their agreement on the subject.

"But it seems that my hunch was correct, Hinata is being targeted" Minato announced to a shocked room

"What!?..." Naruto growled, causing everyone to look on surprised at the young Namikaze heir.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan is being targeted!?...Who the fuck by!?"

"Calm down dobe!" Sasuke stated calmly, seeing his friend about to reach boiling point.

"When we escorted the girls shopping for presents, Hinata seemed to have disappeared from the group, only because she was in another aisle" Obito answered.

"Yes, when I found her she looked pale and relieved to see me. She then confided that she had the feeling someone was watching her. I then took the decision to end the trip and come back home" Kakashi finished.

"That's why she looked troubled" Naruto mumbled to himself, clenching his fists.

"Who would be after her Minato?" Chouza Akimichi asked.

"I am not certain, whoever was dealing with Hiashi is the key. Which brings me to you Shibi, have you managed to hack into those files?"

"Not yet...but Shino is working on it" Shibi replied.

"Very well. As soon as you find any information, let me know immediately. I have a hunch they are important enough for Hiashi to put such emphasis on them not being able to be opened" Minato stated calmly.

"Of course.." Shibi answered.

"Dad...I want a word with you after the meeting." Naruto hissed. That surprised everyone in the room, including his parents.

"Yes, of course son" Minato replied.

"Minato...what about the break ins at the warehouses?" Genma asked.

"I want everyone to be on guard for now. I have my suspicions, but I want everyone to go on as usual" Minato stated

"Who?...Could It be the group known as Root?" Chouza asked

"It's possible. They have been very active as of late, lurking in the shadows" Inoichi sighed

"Put more men at the warehouses that haven't yet been targeted" Minato ordered

"What else is up for discussion?" Shikaku exclaimed

End of flashback. ...

Minato glanced at the photos on his desk, evidence of the break ins and also some shots of Danzo himself. His blue eyes scanned them and held them on the familiar figure of the war hawk Danzo.

"What's your game old man…?" Minato whispered.

The sound of footsteps approached his office. He heard his door open as his son, along with Sasuke, walked in.

"Naruto...Sasuke..." Minato stated calmly, ignoring their intrusion without knocking.

"Tell me dad… about Hinata being in danger?"

"Close the door Sasuke please...I don't want Hinata-chan hearing this conversation" Minato sighed.

Sasuke immediately closed the door and took a seat beside his angry friend, who glared daggers at his father, which amused Minato greatly. It confirmed to him that his son cared deeply for the gentle girl, more than he cared to admit.

"Well!?" Naruto hissed

"Calm it dobe.." Sasuke stated

"Listen Naruto...I wasn't sure at first but when we discovered Hinata, I wondered why everyone was told she had died, including the Hyuga family themselves. My suspicions were correct when I notified her grandfather. He was also shocked that she was alive and being kept secret within his estate."

"But who the fuck is after her?" Naruto growled

"I honestly don't know, but we are investigating. That's why I make sure I have my men with her when she leaves the estate" Minato assured

"Do you have any suspects?" Sasuke asked

"The list could be as long as my arm Sasuke...but we haven't as of yet found any leads. Hiashi is missing, presumably killed off somewhere, which is highly likely. Also his advisors and people he had specifically under him have also seemed to have disappeared, but Kakashi and Obito brought back Hiashi's computer. Hopefully the Aburame's will be able to hack into the files and give us any leads on who the bastard was dealing with"

"So Hinata is an open target from anyone!?" Naruto shouted

"Naruto, do you honestly think I would let anything to her, you, or your mother at that!? We loved Hitomi and I have told Hinata's grandfather Hiroshi and uncle Hizashi, who is now leader of the Hyuga clan, that I will not hand her over. She will remain with us indefinitely if it comes to it!" Minato reasoned.

"Will you keep us informed uncle?" Sasuke asked

"Yes I will, tell me Naruto, I have noticed how you are with Hinata these past couple of weeks. What are your feelings towards her? Do I have to make sure that you two need a chaperone?" Minato stated calmly, curious to his sons answer.

Naruto's anger faded and his cheeks tinted red. That amused Minato greatly, seeing such a change in his son, something that everyone couldn't help but notice.

"I...I...umm"

"The dobe likes her obviously. He's just too shy to admit it" Sasuke huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Teme!?" Naruto growled will a full on blush.

"Very well...I can see from here my that son seems to be very sweet to her" Minato chuckled, much to Naruto's dismay and frustration at being read like a book

"Just make sure you keep me informed dad" Naruto stated as he hurriedly got up and left the office, leaving a grinning Sasuke following behind him.

oOoOo

Hinata had gone back to her room. She had noticed that Naruto and Sasuke had gone to see Minato in his office and wondered what was wrong with Naruto. Since she had come back from the mall, she had been deep in thought and wondered if she had been worrying for nothing.

But the feeling seemed very real, that someone was watching her, and it left her nerves on edge… feeling the hairs in her neck stand up, the ominous feeling that she had hoped would never return. She had enough of being watched back at her father's estate and hated it, never being able to go out and explore.

She had been spending more time with Naruto, which was really nice. Her heart would seem to always quicken when he was near, her face would burn hot with embarrassment, something she just couldn't manage to control. He always seemed to panic slightly, feeling her forehead and asking if she felt sick, which of course was further from the truth. Unless quickening heartbeats was a sign of sickness.

She wondered what was wrong with her. Whenever she was near Sasuke or Shikamaru even Gaara and Kankuro or any other of the guys in the estate for that matter, her heart never reacted like it did with the blonde, and that confused her greatly. When she asked Ino about it, the blonde just smirked with a knowing look, and said that she would understand with time but just let it be. But Hinata seemed more confused and decided to investigate it further. Maybe she should ask Kushina or Karin about it?

Hinata opened up her walk in wardrobe, which had her vast items of clothing neatly presented on clothes hangers. She spread them to get to the bag at the back. In there was the item she had decided giving Naruto for Christmas. The large Fox plush was looking back at her and Hinata couldn't help but smile with a cute giggle, imagining Naruto's reaction to her present.

She hoped he would love it. According to Ino, she assured the Hyuga girl that he would treasure it and that she needn't worry about it. Hinata was still unsure, but decided to give it to Naruto nonetheless. She began to think of the dreams she had been experiencing frequently this past week. Every night was the same and it always starred the blonde Naruto Namikaze and herself. That made Hinata flush bright red at the memory of it.

Each of her dreams had them both kissing each other with passion. Hinata had to admit, she seemed to enjoy the feeling of his hard body pressed up against hers, as his hands roamed her body. She then remembered her first night here at the estate in Naruto's bed, where he touched her so intimately. It made her body seem to want more of it. The same familiar feelings began to grow, which made her blush at the sheer memory.

Hinata couldn't understand why she was having dreams about Naruto. Did she like him? She had to admit that it could be a possibility. She seemed to have him on her mind, constantly wanting to make him smile and fix his broken heart. She needed to talk to someone and confide in them what she was feeling, but who? Ino? Kushina? The latter she thought hard on, as it was his mother. She had been so kind to Hinata. She wasn't sure if she should but wondered if she should ask how Kushina fell in love with Minato. It was something she was curious about and really wanted to know.

Ino knocked as she walked in, humming with a warm smile on her cheeks. Hinata couldn't help but to smile back at her friend.

"Hinata-chan you're really going to love the decorations once they are complete, I think aunt Kushina is letting you put the last decoration on the tree" Ino exclaimed with excitement.

"The l-last piece?"

"Yes, the star that goes on the top" Ino grinned

"B-But that tree is huge!?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh you will be fine, come on lets go down and see it"

Hinata giggled as she carefully placed the large Fox plush back in its hiding place. She followed an excited Ino back down to where the tree was currently placed in the large living room.

oOoOo

Downtown Konoha

Toneri arrived outside another derelict building that looked dreadful to his eyes. He sighed deeply, feeling a headache coming on. He had been so busy, trying to look for more backers for his growing company and trying to get the Hyuga girl from the Namikaze's grasp.

Entering inside, he was immediately hit with the horrendous smells of decay that made his stomach contents want to hurl upon the dirty floor he was walking on. Two of his men were following behind as he approached a lift. It amazed him, by the look of it, that it still operated. His ice blue eyes easily picked out the well placed and hidden security system placed in certain parts of the entrance way as he stepped inside.

The lift began to strain with noises of movement, a slight turbulence could be felt but his mind was on other things, namely the invitation to an evening event scheduled in the new year that he would attend, with his wife by his side. When he told her about it, she couldn't wait to dress up and flaunt her beauty, much to his adoration and amusement. He had been with his wife for a few years now, courting her then finally marrying her just over a year ago. She was as ruthless as she was beautiful, which made him smile.

The lift opened, revealing a long wide corridor that looked different to what he had walked into moments ago. Toneri stepped out, walking towards the large set of doors that was guarded by men on either side, completely dressed in black. Even their faces were conveniently covered, only showing their eyes that looked cold, hard and devoid of any human emotion possible. No words were spoken as he approached, the doors opened, allowing him and his men inside.

The room was dark, with lighting on the far side of the room. He noticed his partner was already sitting down, waiting. The air around him was thick with tension, knowing that his failed attempts so far had been noticed, but what more could he do? He knew that the backers were breathing down his neck, wanting the girl in their possession and were making their voices heard. He prayed that their money was still coming through, as agreed.

"You're late Toneri!" The males voice growled in contempt.

"Yes...I am, but I was busy attending to business" Toneri replied back.

"Hn...if you call fucking your wife more important than discussing business, then why do I even bother helping you out of such a compromising disposition?"

"Look. I have been trying to get more backers, and I'm trying to get the girl but it's difficult. We are dealing with Minato and his vast army of allies here!" Toneri growled in frustration.

"I am well aware, more than you know, of the power that bastard has. Why do you think I am biding my time to make a strike against him? Minato is indeed powerful and has allies here in good old Konoha, but he also has enemies that I use to my advantage. No one can remain on top forever, Toneri. Even your brain should comprehend that?" The man's voice echoed

"So what should I do? Kabuto has had his men watch her but she is either in the Namikaze estate, or if she does venture out, she is heavily guarded!" Toneri admitted

"It seems that Minato is well aware that Hiashi's daughter is important somehow, but at the moment, he is clutching at straws in his attempts to find out why. Even if he did find out, it will be too late anyhow. So do not worry yourself with such trivial matters" The man answered, his shadowed frame sitting stoically in his chair.

"What do you mean? How come you're not worried in the slightest?" Toneri asked, intrigued.

"You silly boy...I have lived my long life, knowing things that would make your hair stand on end. I observe things from the shadows and I know everything there is to know on most people in Konoha, as well as other hidden village's. That intolerable pervert Jiraiya was not the only one to build a spy network!...I have made plans to bring the most powerful man in Konoha to his knees and there is nothing that can stop me from reaching my goals" The man answered with a dark chuckle, as his head leaned more into the light.

Toneri smiled as he saw his partner give of a creepy smile, full of confidence and reassurance to his plans. He knew just how ruthless the man could be. He had witnessed firsthand to his methods of torture, getting information out of the most stubborn of individuals.

"So what about the backers who want the girl. Have they been giving you trouble….. Danzo?" Toneri asked

"I have reassured them for now, but I do expect a few of them to make an appearance soon. They are well aware of who exactly has her and there seems to be history between the two families before, which is amusing in itself" Danzo smirked

"Interesting...what about the Hyuga?" Toneri inquired

"Leave them to me. I have a few allies within the council of Hyuga elders that I can easily turn to my advantage, even if it means that I put myself forward to take control" Danzo replied.

"When will you make your move?" Toneri asked

"heh...Soon. I already have a spy in their midst who has been relaying information to me. My plans will be falling into place very soon, and there is nothing or no one that can stop me. Konoha and all its resources will be mine! " Danzo answered.

Toneri nodded. He watched the one eyed man grin deviously as he leaned back into his chair.

oOoOo

A/N:- Thank you again everyone for your reviews I'm glad most of you are enjoying this story as the plot is heating up as stated it will be growing so I hope this chapter intrigued you more. I will be updating once a week on this story I have been busy with family matters so updating won't be as prominent as it was before regarding my other titles please be patient! Demon Fox lover, Bind to his love is on Hiatus for now but I will be resuming Lustful maid but I lost chapters so have to start over again recovering those I wrote! So at the moment I am concentrating on this story, A Toy For The Akatsuki, and lustful maid my one shot series are still open and will be updated as and when.

Till next time bye for now xx cc


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Discovering feelings...**

 _ **"And I realized that some things just don't work that way. Life isn't a fairy tail. And the person you fall in love with doesn't always love you back. But that's ok, because at the very least it makes you stronger. And brings you to a place where you can fall in love with yourself. And that to me is more important than finding someone that only makes you complete when they are around, It's really about Finding the person that will teach you ALL the lessons you need to know ...so that you feel complete all by yourself. "**_

 _ **― Bethany Brookbank, Write like no one is reading**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

oOoOo

Toneri smiled as he saw his partner give of a creepy smile, full of confidence and reassurance to his plans. He knew just how ruthless the man could be. He had witnessed firsthand to his methods of torture, getting information out of the most stubborn of individuals.

"So what about the backers who want the girl. Have they been giving you trouble….. Danzo?" Toneri asked

"I have reassured them for now, but I do expect a few of them to make an appearance soon. They are well aware of who exactly has her and there seems to be history between the two families before, which is amusing in itself" Danzo smirked

"Interesting...what about the Hyuga?" Toneri inquired

"Leave them to me. I have a few allies within the council of Hyuga elders that I can easily turn to my advantage, even if it means that I put myself forward to take control" Danzo replied.

"When will you make your move?" Toneri asked

"heh...Soon. I already have a spy in their midst who has been relaying information to me. My plans will be falling into place very soon, and there is nothing or no one that can stop me. Konoha and all its resources will be mine! " Danzo answered.

Toneri nodded. He watched the one eyed man grin deviously as he leaned back into his chair.

oOoOo

The room was filled with sparkling flashes of multiple coloured lights as Hinata was on a sturdy set of ladders conveniently being held up by two of Minato's sturdy and strong men. Hinata carefully, after much reassurance from Ino, Karin and Kushina that she wouldn't fall, placed the large gold star of David on the very top of the tree. Hinata took in a deep breath, mustering all her determination and confidence to add the finishing touch to the tree.

Nervously climbing each step of the ladder, getting closer to her destination, she reached her target and carefully, although still shaky, placed the beautiful decoration on the very top of the tree as everyone in the room clapped excitedly at the bottom.

Hinata reached the bottom of the ladder but Kushina grabbed the girl in a huge hug that literally took her breath away.

"Oh Hinata...what do you think? I hope you love it!" Kushina excitedly announced.

Hinata looked up at the tree and it made her smile warmly. It looked amazingly breathtaking, she couldn't help to look at it in complete surprise and awe. The large tree was filled with different colour decorations and sparkling multiple coloured lights that flashed on and off in sequence. Tinsel and other Christmas decorations were placed throughout the estate that just brought a feeling home to Hinata, how much she was new to the festive spirit of things, never experiencing this before.

She felt like a child again, although this time was a lot better than before. Every day was the same, just cold white walls, no colour was introduced to her father's bland and boring estate, only the garden that she frequently visited to escape her prison that she lived in.

"Do you like it Hinata-Chan?" Ino asked, seeing tears falling down the girls cheeks, breaking her from her internal thoughts.

"Y-Yes...I d-do...t-thank you...Aunt Kushina...E-Everyone...I..I...love it" Hinata replied with emotion.

"Oh Hinata, come here" Kushina stated, seeing the tears on her pretty face, as she embraced the girl in another hug.

Naruto was watching the scene from the shadows, not wanting to make his presence known for the moment, even though he had a feeling Ino and Karin noticed him but didn't comment upon it. His heart was beating fast at seeing her reaction to the large decorated Christmas tree. He knew his feelings for the girl was growing every single day and he had decided he could no longer deny it, or fight it, for that matter.

Everyone that knew him could immediately read him, even his father and he was certain his mother did too, but the subject was kept between those who knew, mainly the relentless teasing he got from Sasuke and Shikamaru. He now chose to try to ignore them, even though his blushing face said it all.

Hinata was unique to him, he had to admit. He was spellbound by her and he had to admit, it all started on the first night he laid eyes on her, something has never happened to him before. When he had a crush on Sakura back when they were kids, that was all it was, a childhood crush. He knew he liked her, but as for love, he knew it wasn't. He just wanted to compete with Sasuke, who always had the girls chasing after him.

With Shion, he had to admit he was overwhelmed that she was giving him the attention he craved and grew to care deeply for her. He felt that it was love, even though she humiliated him and tore his heart apart with those cruel and vindictive words. But throughout the years, he managed to look deep within himself and came to realize that he didn't really seem to love Shion as much as he thought. He did, but felt guarded about feeling it again. Sakura for her part, hurt him with betrayal of friendship that he had valued highly. He regarded her as a sister, but that bond broke the day she accused him of being a rapist, knowing that it was far from the truth.

But since he met Hinata, his feelings were clearly growing, much to his own surprise as well as those around him. He tried to deny them and distance himself from her, but he just couldn't seem to do it. He felt as if someone was telling him that she was the one that he was searching for and that it was destined that they be together, which confused him greatly. Was he going crazy?

The dreams he was having were frequent, and many morning's he would wake up with painful erections, evidence of the lust filled dreams that starred the beautiful Hyuga, who was a constant presence in his dreams. The first night still clearly evident in his mind. He had the pleasure of remembering her naked body and that made him drool. But he knew there was no way the girl would like him….right? Not after what he did, although he apologized, he still felt guilty and wanted to make her smile and let her open up more to him.

What frightened Naruto the most was the fact that she was being targeted by some unknown assailants, and the feeling of losing her scared him more than he cared to admit. He enjoyed having her here in his home and knew that if she left, she would leave a massive void in his family, as they all have come to care about this sweet and gentle Hyuga girl who belonged to a woman he had heard many stories about from his parents. He was determined that he wouldn't lose her, he couldn't not now.

He had finally found the one that he felt he truly loved and imagining her in the hands of another filled him with burning rage. He always tried to keep hidden knowing that he was the son of his parents, whose rages were nothing to ignore about. Sasuke was concerned just as much as Naruto, he saw the girl as a younger sister and the thought that she was being targeted by others filled him with rage and memories of what happened to his family. He vowed he would protect her by any means necessary.

Naruto watched as his mother embraced the teary eyed girl and wished he could be the one embracing her, with his arms feeling her petite body up against his. Now that he admitted that he loved her, he was frightened to tell her, in case she didn't feel the same way. He wanted to keep it to himself, even though his friends told him to confess, but Naruto didn't want to break that small building bond that was growing between them, not at the moment at least.

But Naruto also understood that he couldn't hide his feelings indefinitely and that she could very well notice them herself, and he would have to admit his feelings then. He decided that he couldn't lie to the girl anymore. His thoughts drifted to when he went shopping for gifts and trying to find the perfect present for Hinata and he felt his cheeks warm at the memory.

Flashback...

The boys had arrived in Shikamaru's jeep that he rarely took out, always preferring to hitch rides and being driven to where he needed to go. Personally the lazy Nara hated shopping, but knew Temari would have him by the balls if he didn't at least buy her a present for Christmas and that thought brought a shiver down his spine. They had been dating for a few years now and to Shikamaru, she was the only woman for him. Although when they first met, they bickered a lot but he had to admit, she was stunningly beautiful and a very sensual lover.

He had parked his jeep in the parking lot, making sure the ticket was purchased and clearly made visible so that it wasn't taken away. They headed inside the large shopping mall which was packed with people trying to search for the most perfect present possible.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru groaned, seeing how busy it was around him.

"What did you expect? It is coming up to Christmas" Sasuke replied with a sigh.

"I know, it's just troublesome, that's all" Shikamaru replied back.

"Hn"

"Man... I didn't think it would be this packed though" Naruto commented, eyes wide.

"Well we have to do this or else we won't live to see the day after Christmas, if our girls have anything to say about it" Sasuke announced.

"Well you two yeah, but not me teme" Naruto responded with a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Oh really? I beg to differ on that dobe" Sasuke stated

"W-What!?" Naruto exclaimed with a blush present on his cheeks.

"Come on Naruto, we know you like Hinata-Chan, so why bother denying it? Shikamaru stated.

"..."

"Your silence say's it all dobe...I heard from Ino that Hinata has bought you something" Sasuke stated, watching his friends reaction intently.

"S-She did…?" Naruto hesitantly answered, his blush rising.

"Yes, apparently she wasn't sure if you would like it, but Ino has assured her that you would" Sasuke replied, smirking.

Naruto couldn't help to be thrilled deep inside that she had brought him a gift, and wondered what it could be? He would definitely love whatever Hinata got him and then wondered what he should buy her in return. Although he was stumped on what she would like.

"Teme. ...I don't know what to buy for her…. y'know" Naruto softly confided.

"I'm not surprised dobe. When have you ever bought a gift for a girl? I doubt you bought that bitch a fucking gift either… if I remember correctly? Sasuke stated.

"No...I didn't… and I'm kinda glad I didn't...So will you help me?"

"Of course dobe, you will need all the help you can get!" Sasuke chuckled, causing Naruto to give him a glare.

"Well...what are you guys buying?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not really sure...maybe jewelry?...Or I could get Ino some lacy lingerie?" Sasuke smirked

Naruto wondered what Ino would think, but knowing her, she would love to give a show to Sasuke and he felt slightly jealous that his friend found the girl he wanted. He personally would love to get some lacy underwear for Hinata and Kami knows she would look irresistible to him modeling it for him. It made his loins stir at the thought of it and desperately tried to ignore his dirty thoughts.

As time went on, they had searched most of the shops for gifts. Shikamaru managed to find gifts for his parents and friends quite easily. Sasuke managed the same, as did Naruto. The only one he had trouble getting a gift for was Hinata. He had visited the lingerie store, due to Sasuke dragging him and Shikamaru inside, receiving curious stares from the women inside, much to Naruto's and Shikamaru's slight discomfort.

Sasuke had decided on a couple of gifts. He had brought a red underwear set, which was quite revealing. He knew Ino's size perfectly and didn't care at the attention he was receiving when he went to pay for it. Naruto looked at all the nice sets, even though it was embarrassing, but what else could he do? He saw a lovely white set, with hints of lilac lace flowers. He thought it would look sensational on Hinata, but he didn't know her size.

He wasn't going to buy it for her, but for himself, just in case one of his dreams does come true, even though he highly doubted it. He sighed inwardly, wondering what he should get her. He wanted his gift to be special, to show her that he did care for her. Shikamaru looked towards his blonde friend and could see him deep in thought and knew it was due to Hinata. It always was lately.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed, wanting to light up a cigarette, but knew he couldn't.

"Just thinking on what go get Hinata y'know?...I was worried about her yesterday" Naruto admitted.

"Worried?...Why?"

"Well...Hinata-chan seemed worried yesterday when she came back… didn't you notice?" Naruto stated

"No not really, but then again, I was occupied with Temari-Chan" Shikamaru confided.

"I did try to ask her y'know...but she changed the subject" Naruto continued.

"Hmm...Maybe she was having a down day Naruto. We all have them, she seemed fine to me. Besides, if she was, then give her time and she may let you in" Shikamaru encouraged

"I know"

Sasuke appeared holding a cream gift bag, his smirk clearly showing on his handsome face. Both Shikamaru and Naruto rolled their eyes at the Uchiha as they decided to go to the nearest jewelry shop. The large store was strangely quiet, much to the boys relief, hoping that something special would be there for them to buy.

Shikamaru noticed a stunning gold bracelet that had a encrusted fan, knowing Temari loved fans. He felt that it would be perfect for her and he asked the assistant to let him take a closer look. Sasuke saw a pair of crystal earrings with a matching necklace that he thought would look pretty on Ino and decided that would be his next gift.

Naruto however, saw a beautiful necklace that had tiny jewel butterflies with three coloured gemstones that drew him to it. The gems were a light blue, light pink and lilac coloured, which matched her eyes perfectly. Naruto grew excited and noticed that the necklace was quite a bit of money but heck, he could afford it.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, come here" Naruto excitedly exclaimed

Shikamaru had already purchased his gift for Temari with matching earrings, along with other items. Sasuke was in the middle of paying the cashier for his gift for Ino.

"What is it Naruto? Have you found something?" Shikamaru asked

"What do you think Shika?" Naruto stated pointing at the particular necklace.

"Hmm...it looks nice. Are you getting it for Hinata-Chan?"

"Yeah. Do you think she will like it?"

"Well it is beautiful, so yeah I think she will" Shikamaru replied with a smile.

Naruto immediately asked the assistant to let him see the necklace more closely, which the man readily complied, taking out the velvet tray that contained the delicate necklace for him to see.

"What stones are they? Naruto curiously asked

"The light blue is topaz, the pink is a diamond and the lilac is a lighter shade of amethyst sir" The man answered

"I will take it. Is there anything else that goes with it?" Naruto asked again.

"Why yes there is. There is matching set of earrings and a bracelet."

"I will take the set" Naruto replied, passing over his credit card, not noticing the wide-eyed and dazed look from the extremely happy assistant.

Naruto hoped she would like it. Something told him she would like the beautiful butterflies. They looked very delicate but beautiful and he knew it would suit her. Sasuke saw the set and whistled. It was very pricey and he was amazed that Naruto bought it for Hinata, knowing Naruto rarely spent any of his money that was given to him.

"That is very beautiful dobe. I'm shocked you chose such a beautiful gift" Sasuke teased.

"Shut it teme! I have my moments, y'know" Naruto defended, slightly flustered at the accusation.

"Yeah, sure you do dobe" Sasuke dryly replied as Shikamaru chuckled.

End of flashback...

Naruto had gift wrapped her present, currently hiding safely in his drawer in his bedroom. He stared at the girl, his heart still racing, watching her innocent reactions and it just intrigued him more towards her. The sounds of her warm hearted laughter filled the room and Naruto thought he could listen to it forever, given the chance.

oOoOo

"Well then let's go to the kitchen and make some cookies shall we?" Kushina announced to the girls in the room

All the girls laughed as they followed Kushina into the large kitchen which had the cooks busily preparing the dinner for later. Kushina noticed that it would be too crowded and felt slight disappointed, but decided they could do it later when the cooks went home.

"I'm going to find Sasuke. I haven't seen much of him today" Ino announced

"I have some things to do, so I will see you at dinner" Karin stated after, both leaving just leaving Kushina and Hinata looking on.

"Well that leaves just us Hinata-Chan...What should we do?"

Hinata decided she wanted to know more about Kushina and Minato, and wanted to know how they got together. Hinata wanted to know if the feelings she was experiencing was love. She was certain that she saw Naruto differently to the others, but was too shy to ask.

"Ano...c-could you t-tell me how y-you and uncle Minato f-fell i-in love?"

Kushina immediately blushed at the question and was curious why Hinata would ask her, but decided to not to ask.

"Sure Hinata-chan...it's kind of a long story y'know" Kushina nervously giggled while rubbing the back of her head.

Hinata noticed the slight blush and the familiar action that Naruto would do and it made Hinata smile at the action. Naruto, who was still hiding around the corner, heard it all and was intrigued as to why Hinata wanted to know how his parents got together, a tale he had heard a few times before. He watched his mother lead Hinata to another room and contemplated in following them.

oOoOo

Toneri had arrived outside his large estate, a few miles away from Konoha. He was looking forward to spending some quality time to himself along with his wife. Now that some of the pressure was taken off of him, he needed to relieve himself of the pent up stress.

Leaving his car, he ordered his men to continue on in their duties as he let himself inside. The large elegant hall was filled with the scent of wild lilies, something that his wife always seemed to have displayed throughout their home. The flowers were mainly white with some a light shade of colours that seemed to compliment the display in its own way.

He had been married to his wife for nearly two years, noting that their anniversary was drawing closer and he wanted nothing more than to give his beautiful wife what she wanted the most… And that was to see the Hyuga clan suffer and fall at her feet.

The hatred she held for that clan was evident just by mentioning its name. He could see the hatred blazing in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to rule over them with an iron fist and disclose the many secrets the clan seemed to sweep under their pristine luxurious rugs.

Toneri smiled, knowing the Hyuga clan was in for some shit when they signed over part of their business that Danzo was currently preparing. He couldn't wait to see their faces when it was signed and sealed. His wife had insisted she wanted to be there when it occurs, to see their shocked and horrified faces. Revenge was always best served cold, and no one was colder than his wife.

Toneri heard a humming noise coming from the sitting room as the maids bowed their heads as he walked by, not even acknowledging their presences. They were beneath him and his wife. Toneri smirked as his ice blue eyes took her all in, her back currently facing him, as she was sorting the display of flowers. He crept up behind her, suddenly embracing her from behind, enjoying the surprised gasp escaping her lips. He also noticed the slight tremble from her body as he touched her, bringing her back towards his hard chest, smelling her hair that smelled of cherries and lilies. The combination stirred his loins as his hand went lower towards her hips.

"T-Toneri kun!?"

"Of course it is...no one else is allowed to touch you or I will kill them where they stand" Toneri groaned, as her lower back rubbed against his hardened member in his pants.

"You're home early. I take it everything went well?" The female voice asked.

"Yes, it went very well, so I decided to have some us time" Toneri whispered seductively, as he grinded his pelvis into her shapely behind. Hearing her moans escape her lips spurred him on as he turned her around to face him. Ice blue eyes stared into lilac ones as he sought her lips, kissing her passionately. His fingers raking through her long blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that Shion...let me show you how much I crave for you" Toneri whispered huskily.

"Ahhh...w-wait...Toneri-kun..Ahhh" Shion moaned, feeling his hand grope her breasts.

"No waiting. I don't care who sees us, just focus on me and me only" Toneri growled as he all but tore her clothing from her body.

oOoOo

Naruto had decided to follow his mother and Hinata after all, he was curious as to why Hinata wanted to know about his parents and found his curiosity seemed to win over him. He hid from view, relieved that the door to the room they entered wasn't closed.

Kushina sat down on one of the chairs beckoning Hinata to do the same. Kushina took a deep breath as she sorted out her thoughts, looking at the Hyuga girl whose lilac eyes remained on her.

"Well then Hinata-chan, as you know we were a rather large group, but I wasn't always from Konoha y'know" Kushina announced

"Y-You weren't?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"No...I wasn't. You see I was born in Uzushiogakure and moved to Konoha when I was seven years old. My parents had died so Karin and myself, who was but a toddler at the time, came to live with my aunt Mito, who was my mother's elder sister. My aunt discussed with the Hokage who readily gave me and my sister citizenship and soon enrolled me in the academy here." Kushina began

"Due to my round face and red hair, I was relentlessly teased by the other children, being called a tomato, which as you can imagine I hated and always lashed out at them." Kushina confided. " I once announced that I would become the first female Hokage here in Konoha, which led to laughter from everyone in class. That of course made me more angry. I earned the nickname "Red Hot-Blooded Habareno" because again of my red hair. It always seemed to fly around with a life of its own y'know. I hated my hair colour back then" Kushina chuckled.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked, confused, thinking that the lovely shade of red suited Kushina greatly and couldn't imagine any other hair colour on her surrogate aunt.

"At the time I hated my hair colour with a passion due to being bullied by my classmates and relentlessly being called tomato didn't help. I always ran back home crying to my aunt Mito, who always comforted me and tried to reassure me that I would come to love my red hair, but back then I didn't believe her." Kushina paused, fondly remembering.

"H-How did you meet uncle Minato?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes well…"

Flashback...

The young Kushina Uzumaki had arrived at the academy and now stood in front of her new classmates that watched her curiously, due to the vibrant colour red of her hair. Kushina could feel the many curious eyes upon her and it made her feel extremely nervous. The teacher placed his hand on her shoulder as he begun to address the other children in the class.

"Well class, we have a new student that has arrived in Konoha to live here from now on, she has come all the way from Uzushiogakure. Well Kushina, if you would like to introduce yourself?" The teacher announced

"Hello...my name is Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan. I have just moved here to Konoha and hope one day to become the first female Hokage of this village" Kushina announced calmly and loudly in front of the other children, who immediately burst into fits of laughter, which made the red haired girl blush furiously, which in turn made the laughter grow even louder as her face matched the colour of her hair.

"Oh my...hahaha...she looks like a tomato!" One of the boys shouted, and it made the children laugh and chant tomato, much to Kushina's horror and embarrassment.

"Now now" The teacher announced, trying to quiet the class, but was failing miserably.

All the boys were laughing and chanting tomato and then Kushina shocked them. Instead of doing what they all expected from any girl their age to do, and that was run off or burst into tears, she did the complete opposite. Kushina grew angry and suddenly clenched her fist and pummeled the boy that kept remarking the most about her, shocking everyone in class. It immediately went quiet, as the boy she hit was out cold, prompting no one to say a word as the teacher tried to aid the knocked out boy.

"Kushina Uzumaki, please stand outside the classroom now!" The teacher shouted

Kushina didn't care as she stomped out of the classroom, noticing a blonde haired boy with blue eyes looking at her with a shocked and amazed expression, which in turn made Kushina glare back at him.

Timeskip..a few years later...

Kushina was busily running through the woodland, her red hair that had grown even longer flowed with the breeze as she took in the changing colours of the leaves. She wanted to have a run, to feel the wind through her hair and relish the feel of. It was the end of summer and the Autumn had begun. This was Kushina's favourite, seeing the changing colours of vibrant reds, yellows and browns as the leaves fell to the ground, leaving the many trees around her bare.

Although summer had come to a close, it was still quite humid, but the winds had began to pick up. Kushina felt refreshed as she stopped running, just taking in the complete scenery around her. Kushina had been in Konoha four years now and still kept herself to herself, although she had made a few friends, mostly Hitomi Hyuga and Mikoto Uchiha, who welcomed the red haired girl with open arms. She was still guarded on the others, however.

Kushina was still teased, mostly by the boys and hated most of them with a passion. Forever getting in trouble with the teachers for fighting, mainly because she beat the bullies up, earning her various nicknames. She had been ambushed the other week by a boy in her class and his elder brother, who thought he could put his hands in her, a big mistake mind you as he soon realized.

When both brothers went off, she saw someone familiar watching her, standing on one of the tree branches. It was none other than Minato Namikaze. Kushina didn't know why the blonde kept watching her. She thought he was a wimp. She knew he had brains. He was top of the class and was popular but that was all. It confused her greatly that this blonde haired boy was watching her, but she just glared at him, yet that still didn't warn him off.

Time skip a few months later...

Kushina had reached back to her aunt's house. As she entered inside she noticed that it was unusually quiet, which for her aunt was unusual. Maybe she had taken Karin out somewhere, most likely shopping to get provisions. Kushina decided that homework could wait. She was meeting Hitomi and Mikoto later at Hitomi's parents house. Kushina raided the kitchen cupboards and managed to find the cookie jar stashed safely in the back, the red head giggled knowing that her aunt had probably done that so that Karin and herself had a nutritional diet.

Grabbing the notepad she scribbled a note for her aunt telling her she would be at her friends Hitomi Hyuga's house and left a number for her to call and check when she got home. Although her aunt was kind and looked after them both, she still worried and wanted to know where she was going. Kushina found it hard to get used to at first.

Kushina quickly changed into more casual attire while she styled her hair, mainly releasing it from her long ponytail, then brushing her long red strands and letting it loose for the rest of the day. Grabbing her jacket and spraying some of her favourite body spray, Kushina grabbed her small bag and bunch of keys, making sure that nothing was left on that could be hazardous and locked the house up.

Kushina decided that she would take the quicker route to Hitomi's house by going along the backstreets of Konoha. They were always mainly empty, but little did she know she was being followed by a group of unknowns who were not of this village, but were solely here to kidnap Kushina on the orders of their leader. Kushina encountered three of them, their faces covered with masks, so she couldn't recognize them even if she tried.

The redhead felt a shiver down her spine as she attempted to back away, not liking the fact that their eyes were upon her, her inner self was shouting at her to run away, as her warning flags started to ingrain in her mind. They seemed to be watching her intently and she knew that they were after her. As she backed up, she felt the back of herself hit something warm and hard and when she turned around, she saw three more behind her and tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a gloved hand, muddling her attempts as she struggled violently against her capturers.

"This is the girl we were ordered to get. The boss will be pleased" She heard one of them state, her mind in a panic.

"Good, now let's go. We have the best possible route to get out of here without being noticed by the ANBU" She heard another state as they bound her hands together tightly with rope and gagged her.

Kushina had never felt so frightened in all her life. Her body was pulled behind one of them while two were walking behind her, the directions they were taking were in areas of Konoha that wasn't guarded, as it was considered residential, but this part of Konoha was run down, most of the buildings were in severe need of being torn down and only the down and out citizens lived in these ailing these parts, but Kushina wouldn't give up. It was not within her nature to do so and so she began to pull out strands of her fiery red hair, hoping against hope that someone would notice that she was missing and find the trail she was leaving for them to find her.

End of Flashback...

"W-What happened t-then...?" Hinata asked, stunned her lilac eyes widened in surprise at what she had heard from the woman.

Kushina stared out into the distance as her thoughts were broken by the question asked of her. Kushina smiled warmly, seeing how interested Hinata had become of her past.

"Well...we had been travelling for over a day and a half y'know...They had managed to smuggle me out of Konoha unnoticed and we were travelling back to their village. At the time I was too tired and scared to notice which village they were from. They didn't really give much away y'know" Kushina confided.

"But my heart was hurting with each step I took away from my new home and my thoughts turned to how I would miss my family and my friends that I had. I knew your mother would sound the alarm if I didn't show up at her house, but I doubted they would find me in time." Kushina sighed with a slight chuckle.

"W-Why would you think t-that aunt Kushina?" Hinata asked, completely shocked

"Well...back then I only had your mother and Sasuke's and Itachi's mother as friends. I could trust y'know, but I doubted the others wouldn't have cared too much if I was missing" Kushina confided with a smile

"But...I have to say I was very wrong on that subject"

".."

"You see someone did notice my clues that I left. They had been following my trail of red strands of hair I pulled out without my kidnappers knowing any difference. The one who had followed and found me was none other than the one I thought was weird and a wimp, but I soon realized that was a mistake on my part" Kushina flushed red with the memory that made Hinata smile with interest.

"Minato had found my trail and he had took it upon himself to follow it, realizing it was my hair he was following and he took out all of the kidnappers without me even noticing. I was so exhausted, being made to walk continuously to the borders that I had failed to notice that I was safe until I stumbled into him. I can remember his voice whisper to me that I was safe and he was taking me home. Of course I blushed crimson when he carried me bridal style back to Konoha" Kushina giggled

"W-When did you know you loved him?" Hinata asked, eager to find out that piece of information.

Kushina paused as she looked at Hinata curiously and blushed slightly, but decided to tell her anyway.

"He was the first person to remark on my hair colour...He told me it was beautiful and that it was like the red string of fate that brought him to me, of course that night it was a full moon and the way his blue eyes sparkled with his heartwarming smile, it made my heart beat furiously in my chest. I then realized then and there that he was the one and my love for him grew ever since. When I found out that he felt the same for me, we got together and we have never been so happy" Kushina announced.

"W-Wow..." Hinata announced barely above a whisper.

"So tell me Hinata-Chan...are you also in love with someone?...Is that why you asked?" Kushina asked intrigued.

Hinata felt her face grow a deep shade of red, easily confirming Kushina's suspicions on the subject. Naruto meanwhile, still hiding, had listened to the familiar story about his parents and how they had got together. It wasn't really a huge family secret, but listening to his mother's question about Hinata loving someone did interest him.

His heart clenched tightly at the thought of her loving someone other than him. He clenched his shirt with his fist right where his heart was. His heart was hurting and didn't want to listen anymore, but his feet wouldn't move from its position.

"Y-Yes...I..I..think I am i-in love" Hinata admitted, causing Naruto's ears to pick up the slight stutter of her gentle voice

"I had a feeling that was the case Hinata-chan...it's Naruto… isn't it?" Kushina asked outright, knowing that it was her son the sweet girl had feelings for. It was obvious even to her and those around her.

"Y-Yes...I..I...it is" Hinata admitted, her face increasing with colour.

Naruto was stunned, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. A lone tear had fallen down his cheek, thinking of any other person's name other than his while he waited for her response, and his immense relief that followed when he heard his name mentioned. He couldn't feel happier at the news and was determined to tell the girl exactly how he felt about her. He would make sure that he would give her a Christmas and birthday she would never forget.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello everyone tgank you again to my beta reader gio08 I can't thank you enough for your help in areas I struggle at although I am really trying to improve lol! Again thank you to everyone that has been kind enough to leave reviews to my story and I hope those of you reading will also do the same!**

 **Left it at a little cliff hanger so Hinata has realised her feelings for a certain blonde what do you think will happen next? You will have to wait till the next chapter as I know a lot of you have wanted it! Love to see your reviews and your thoughts on the story I will stare tgat the action will be coming along soon but I am not giving too much away I want to keep you on the edge of your seats for that! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and again thank you to those following and favouriting my story I am overwhelmed thank you again!**

 **Until next time bye bye for now xx cc**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **A/N:- Hi guys more Authors notes at the end of chapter, I currently made a mistake that will be rectified when I have time regarding the timeskip! Just so that everyone knows Hinata has been with the Namikaze's for just over a year now so she is coming up to 20. I do apologise for the confusion and will rectify the mistake on previous chapters soon.**

 **Any way on with the chapter!**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Season's Greetings...**

 **"Christmas is a season not only of rejoicing but of reflection." Winston Churchill.**

 **From Previous Chapter...**

oOoOo

 _Hinata felt her face grow a deep shade of red, easily confirming Kushina's suspicions on the subject. Naruto meanwhile, still hiding, had listened to the familiar story about his parents and how they had got together. It wasn't really a huge family secret, but listening to his mother's question about Hinata loving someone did interest him._

 _His heart clenched tightly at the thought of her loving someone other than him. He clenched his shirt with his fist right where his heart was. His heart was hurting and didn't want to listen anymore, but his feet wouldn't move from its position._

 _"Y-Yes...I..I..think I am i-in love" Hinata admitted, causing Naruto's ears to pick up the slight stutter of her gentle voice_

 _"I had a feeling that was the case Hinata-chan...it's Naruto… isn't it?" Kushina asked outright, knowing that it was her son the sweet girl had feelings for. It was obvious even to her and those around her._

 _"Y-Yes...I..I...it is" Hinata admitted, her face increasing with colour._

 _Naruto was stunned, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. A lone tear had fallen down his cheek, thinking of any other person's name other than his while he waited for her response, and his immense relief that followed when he heard his name mentioned. He couldn't feel happier at the news and was determined to tell the girl exactly how he felt about her. He would make sure that he would give her a Christmas and birthday she would never forget._

oOoOo

 **Christmas Eve...**

The estate had never been so busy, with the maids busily making sure that the pantry was fully stocked with seasonal provisions for the huge family over the seasonal holidays. There was also a surprise birthday party commencing in a couple of days time.

Due to seasonal traditions, Kushina demanded that holly and mistletoe be distributed around the estate, along with other seasonal plants and customs. She wanted this holiday season to be perfect. It was Hinata's first one after all, and the red head was eager to please the gentle girl she cared so deeply for.

The conversation that had took place a few days ago was still on the red heads mind as she grinned widely, knowing that the girl had all but confided that she had fallen in love with her son. Kushina giggled, knowing that Hinata's object of affections clearly felt the same way, and was completely oblivious to the fact. As for her son Naruto… she had seen the subtle glances towards Hinata and the rare smiles she thought she would never see on his face again.

Although she knew her son was dense, she also knew that the blonde was secretly listening in on her conversation with Hinata. He had been following her all day, and she wondered if that was a daily routine of his. Kushina couldn't help but feel excitement build within her. She hoped that they would both admit their feelings now that she knew that they certainly did have feelings for each other. She had heard Sasuke and Shikamaru relentlessly tease her son on the subject, and seeing her son blush profusely made it official that he indeed like the shy girl.

When Hinata had confided her feelings about Naruto, Kushina made it certain that she was completely fine with the idea and that her secret was safe for now at least. For how long though…. was a totally different matter, seeing as her son had heard every word.

 **Flashback...**

 _Kushina watched Hinata leave the room, her face still had traces of pink on her cheeks, but she knew deep down that the girl felt so relieved that she now understood her own heart after speaking with her. Kushina glanced at the subtle movement outside, and knew that it was her son Naruto, from his striking blonde hair and orange jacket._

 _"Naruto?" Kushina called out, seeing him stiffen by the door._

 _Naruto knew that he had been caught red handed listening to the conversation at hand and knew his mother must of known he was hiding. He knew he couldn't get out of this one if he tried._

 _"Naruto Namikaze, I know you have been listening ,so get in here Right. This. Instant!" Kushina demanded._

 _Naruto sighed, knowing that he dare not refuse his mother's orders, or else he would be in further trouble. Naruto steadily walked into the room, his blush still slightly remained on his whisker-like cheeks._

 _"So I take it you heard everything that was said in this room?" Kushina asked sternly with her arms crossed_

 _Naruto nodded, too afraid to comment on the fact he had been caught red handed._

 _"Yeah...I did" Naruto replied, slightly sheepish._

 _Kushina couldn't help but giggle at the way her son was acting, which made him glare at her in response. It was refreshing to the woman to see so many emotions on her boys face, after being like a cold statue for far too long._

 _"Mom, it isn't fucking funny y'know" Naruto hissed, trying to redeem himself somewhere._

 _Kushina hit him hard on the head, her fiery red hair rising as if it had a life of its own, her eyes turned frightening._

 _"What was that!?" Kushina hissed._

 _"S-Sorry m-mom" Naruto whimpered, rubbing the large lump he could feel growing on his delicate, but throbbing, head._

 _"That's better...don't talk to me that way. I am your mother, so show me respect y'know" Kushina warned_

 _Naruto nodded, knowing he dare not upset her any further._

 _"Then don't tease me!...I have enough with teme and Shika!" Naruto stated quite loudly._

 _"Fine, I won't. But tell me, seeing as you heard her confession. What are your thoughts?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Naruto...I haven't really spoken to you about what happened to y-:"_

 _"Don't bring it up mom… please"_

 _Kushina sighed, her eyes showed the sorrow within them. She was not there for him properly back then. If she knew what had taken place back then… she would have torn the whole village down for retribution._

 _"Very well...Just remember that I love you. I always have. You will always be my special little boy, although now you are a grown man, y'know. But Hinata is different. I know you know… it's written all over your face when you look at her"_

 _Naruto stiffened at his mother's words and glanced away from her, looking at a particular wall which he was trying to find interesting, but was failing miserably._

 _"Naruto...just remember that she isn't like other girls. She has experienced many new things since she arrived here, and I won't have her be hurt again… even by you" Kushina warned gently._

 _"I-I won't hurt her...I promise" Naruto whispered_

 _"Good, I think you two suit each other, y'know" Kushina admitted with a smile._

 _Naruto looked at his mother, stunned._

 _"Anyway… a little bird told me you bought a very beautiful gift for Hinata-chan?"_

 _"Was this little bird teme!?" Naruto growled, his cheeks once more reddening in colour_

 _"You could say that" Kushina giggled_

 _"I'm gonna kill him" Naruto hissed_

 _"There is nothing wrong in buying a gift, I must say I was surprised. So, what did you get her?"_

 **End of Flashback...**

Kushina smiled at the memory. She had enjoyed talking to her son like that. It was like old times again and she told Minato about it in bed later that night. That brought a faint blush to her cheeks at the memory of their night time routines and it made her body tremble with delight.

'Minato-kun, you make my body feel like jelly by just thinking about you' Kushina thought, still slightly red.

oOoOo

Minato sneezed unexpectedly, quickly grabbing a tissue and wiping his nose. He found it strange though... he didn't have any symptoms of a cold.

"What's wrong with you?" Shikaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure myself. I just suddenly had to sneeze" Minato replied with a shrug.

"Maybe someone was talking about you?" Shikaku grinned, blowing out his smoke.

oOoOo

Hinata was busy gift wrapping in her room when her stomach started to growl in protest. She had skipped breakfast this morning, too busy contemplating on her conversation with Kushina. She couldn't believe she admitted that she loved Naruto to her. She hadn't even confided it to Ino yet, even though she had her suspicions that Ino already knew from the beginning. She had been living with the Namikaze for just over a year now and she had grown to care for everyone deeply, especially the blonde with the deep blue eyes… he caught her interest the most.

Although she knew her feelings towards the blonde was indeed growing, she was still very apprehensive in telling him her feelings. Whenever he was near, her face would redden like crazy. Each time the blonde saw this, he thought she was feeling unwell, which relieved her slightly. But her blushing didn't fool Sasuke or Shikamaru, much to her dismay. She had seen the sly smiles, but was grateful they never commented further about it. She would most probably faint through embarrassment.

Picking up the cuddly Fox plush that was currently out of its hiding place and staring at her with its cute expression made her giggle. She hoped Naruto wouldn't be alarmed by her choice of gift. Even though he was now a grown man, accepting a cuddly Fox as her gift seemed a bit foolish, but something inside her was telling her to buy it and to give it to him.

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. She quickly hid the unwrapped gifts away, for now at least. Hinata opened her door and was stunned to see the person she was just currently thinking about standing outside, about to knock again.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" Hinata asked surprised, a rising blush adorning her cheeks

"Oh hey Hinata-chan...um...I was wondering… if… you would like to grab lunch with me and the gang… please say you will come" Naruto asked her outright.

Hinata smiled with building excitement and was just about to agree to the proposal when her stomach answered for her, much to her dismay. Naruto looked on, with wide eyes at the loud rumble coming from her stomach. He couldn't help but laugh, much to Hinata's growing embarrassment.

"I take it you're… haha...more hungrier than I am, haha" Naruto answered while laughing, causing Hinata to pout.

"I-It's not f-funny N-Naruto-kun" Hinata squeaked, trying to hold down her composure, but finding it hard not to join in laughing with him. She liked to hear his laugh. It seemed contagious.

"I'm sorry...so…will you come?" Naruto asked again, hopeful she would agree.

"O-Of course...I would l-love to come"

"Great! Come on then" Naruto responded excitedly, grabbing her hand in his, as he pulled her with him to the others who were waiting.

"B-But what about my coat!?" Hinata asked

"You can wear mine Hinata-chan" Naruto responded with his trademark grin that made her heart pound violently within her chest.

Sasuke was waiting for them as they all jumped into one of the many cars on display. Hinata sat beside Ino and Karin as Naruto was in front with Sasuke driving.

"Are we going to Ichiraku's?" Ino asked

"Well judging by the excitement, I expect we are" Karin answered with a smirk

"Ichiraku's?" Hinata asked, puzzled

"Oh it's a frequent place we used to go to, Ichiraku ramen. In fact, this is the first time in quite a while that the whole gang is going. I'm surprised really, as Naruto was always there at some point or other" Ino whispered

"Yeah, old man Teuchi will be surprised, as well as Ayame" Karin answered

"W-Who are they?"

"Oh it's the owner and his daughter. They are really lovely Hinata-chan" Ino answered her with a wink.

The drive there was quite smooth, considering it was Christmas eve. The roads weren't as busy as everyone thought it would be. Sasuke parked not too far from the row of food stores. As soon as everyone got out, the familiar aroma of ramen could be smelt, which made Hinata's tummy growl louder, much to her anguish.

"Well, you are certainly hungry Hinata-chan" Ino teased

"I-I skipped breakfast" Hinata admitted sheepishly

Naruto led the way and everyone followed, not taking his eyes of Hinata, who he made sure was safely with them. He opened the door to the establishment and while everyone entered, he grabbed Hinata by the arm and gently escorted her to the front, making sure she sat beside him.

Hinata followed willingly, a blush still forming on her cheeks. Naruto clearly saw it, but this time, knew now it wasn't from her feeling unwell, but because of him. He couldn't help but smirk slightly, although his heart was beating fast, he still couldn't believe this shy beautiful girl loved him.

"Naruto? Is that you!?" The old man at the counter asked

"Yeah, it's me. How are you old man? Business doing well?" Naruto stated with a smile.

"Never better...it's so good to see you again. I wondered what had happened to you, you are my favourite customer, you know" Teuchi announced with a chuckle.

"I know. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I have had a lot happen that I don't really want to go into, it will ruin the mood y'know" Naruto answered, rubbing his head

"I'm just glad to see you here at my establishment again Naruto. You look marvelous, and who may I ask, is this young lady?" Teuchi asked, looking at Hinata, who blushed upon his comment

"Teuchi this is Hinata-chan...Hinata-chan this is Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's, the best ramen restaurant in the whole elemental countries combined" Naruto announced

"I-It's an honour to meet y-you Teuchi-san" Hinata stated as she bowed.

"The honour is mine. So, what can I get you all?"

Everyone began to state their orders as Hinata ordered what Naruto was having, which was pork ramen, but he could eat the whole menu if he could. Hinata had to admit, she was having a really good time and the ramen was superb, that she indeed follow the blonde on seconds, much to her own surprise. Naruto, however, felt really comfortable with her and was enjoying his time with her, that he didn't really pay attention to anyone else.

oOoOo

Christmas Eve night was one that Hinata could never forget. Seeing the lights glistening all over the estate as the maids brought out freshly baked cookies for everyone to sample. Since their return from Ichiraku's, Hinata remained with Naruto throughout, much to her delight. For some reason the blonde stayed beside her and would follow her around, but she never made a comment on it. She relished spending more time with him.

A tray with mugs of hot chocolate arrived and was handed to everyone who wanted one while they listened to some Christmas songs that was currently being played on the radio. Minato had gone out with his men on his rounds. Kushina made sure that everything was perfect, as Jiraiya was coming to stay with them, bringing along Tsunade Senju. Kushina was delighted that Jiraiya had managed to bring down her walls and had managed to convince her to date him.

"So Naruto...your godfather is coming back to Konoha. I bet you can't wait to see him again" Karin asked him outright.

"Huh...um Yeah it will be great to see ero-sennin again"

"E-Ero s-sennin!?" Hinata stuttered confused.

"Oh...haha...yes it's the name I gave him, even though he hates me calling him that y'know" Naruto laughed with a cheeky grin.

"B-But why c-call him t-that?" Hinata asked intrigued.

"Well Jiraiya...is kinda like a pervert y'know" Naruto answered sheepishly

Hinata giggled at his expression which made Naruto look at her slightly stunned, but he loved the sound of her giggles. He could hear it forever if he could. Karin grinned at the scene before her, both of them were lost in their own worlds, but their eyes remained solely on one another. She could tell that both of them liked one another a lot.

"Hey Karin...you never told me you were seeing Suigetsu?" Sasuke queried, walking into the room and ignoring Naruto and Hinata completely.

"What!?" Karin screeched

"Suigetsu is on his way here with Juugo. Apparently you two are an item now?" Sasuke smirked, seeing the noticeable blush on her cheeks as she tried to vehemently deny it.

"Why that sharp tooth buffoon!" Karin grumbled, trying to regain her composure.

"Why deny it?...You seem to spend a lot of time with him. He is one of my friends and seems to really like you a lot " Sasuke announced, seeing her squirm bashfully in the chair.

Naruto could see his aunt was embarrassed and was acting slightly shy. It was something he hadn't seen the red head do before. It made him grin at the scene, knowing that she was amused greatly by his feelings for Hinata but remained silent, unless she made a comment about him.

"I-I d-don't know w-what you mean Sasuke-kun" Karin stuttered out and quickly left the room to get ready, leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata to watch her retreating figure in amusement.

"So Suigetsu and Juugo are coming over then I see?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, they wanted to talk to me about something. Not sure what mind you" Sasuke replied with a shrug as he grimaced at the cookies on the plate

"D-Don't you l-like c-cookies Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, noticing his facial expression on the delicious treats.

"No...I hate sweets" Sasuke answered

"But he loooves tomato's, Hinata-chan" Naruto teased

"I can give you a list of things that the dobe here love's Hinata-chan… do you want to hear it? Sasuke stated calmly, watching Naruto grow pale immediately.

"Teme!" Naruto growled warning him not to.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's obvious reaction, knowing that he was worried he may slip some information her way on how he feels about her. Hinata was just confused by them and just smiled nervously.

"Well, I'll see you two later I suppose… say… is that a Mistletoe I see?" Sasuke stated with a sly smirk, as his friend and brother stiffened slightly at the remark and stuttered out a response.

"M-mistletoe?"

Hinata glanced upwards and could see the mistletoe clearly above her and Naruto and knew that the tradition was to kiss the person beside you. She glanced towards Naruto and saw him shaking slightly, clearly nervous. It seemed that he was not going to act, so taking all the courage and determination that she could muster, Hinata pulled Naruto towards her, watching his blue eyes widen with a matching red tint much like her own growing on his whiskered cheek.

"H-Hina-"

Naruto was silenced by soft pink lips pressed against his very own that made every fiber in his body jolt in pleasure at the feeling. Hinata had her eyes closed tightly as she kept her lips against his, hoping he wouldn't push her away or be disgusted by her daring action.

Naruto, on the other hand, was enjoying how soft her lips was and responded back by moving his lips with hers, which she nervously followed. Naruto traced her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance to explore her mouth further. Hinata nervously parted her lips against his as Naruto's tongue caressed hers, making her relax fully against him. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate on both sides. Although on Hinata's part it was inexperienced, but to Naruto, he didn't care. He enjoyed the kiss immensely as they both parted for air.

A deep red crimson blush was present on her cheeks, as well as his, as they continued to gaze at one another deeply. Hinata smiled as she nervously pecked Naruto on the corner of his mouth, noticing that it was getting late and she had things she still needed to wrap.

"M-Merry Christmas N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered

Naruto was in a daze but was able hear her soft words, his mind still reeling due to the kiss they just had.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan...are…are you leaving already?.." Naruto asked, seeing her straightening her long flowing skirt.

"Y-Yes...I h-have things I..I...must attend to before b-bed" Hinata answered with a smile.

"Oh...um...ok, I will see you in the morning then, huh?" Naruto asked, slightly dejected that she was leaving already.

Seeing his dejected face, Hinata decided to peck him once more, this time on the cheek. This perked up Naruto a bit as he saw her smile once more.

"Good n-night N-Naruto-kun"

"Good night… Hinata-chan" Naruto replied softly.

Naruto watched as she left the room, her scent still lingered in the air around him as his mind still played the kiss they had just shared under the mistletoe. He was surprised that Hinata had made the first move, grabbing him like that and pressing her lips against his. He was stunned speechless, but his instincts followed immediately, as his heartbeat quickened within him. He had to admit, although he was very surprised, he couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he wanted more.

Hinata finally made it back to her room, closing the door shut behind her. Her cheeks were still bright red. She couldn't believe she had been so forward and had took it upon herself to kiss him. Her back slid down the door as she hugged her knees to her chest. The feel of his lips still firmly imprinted by memory as her shaking fingertips traced her lips. They were darker than usual, evidence of their kiss.

Hinata felt slightly worried in how Naruto would react to the kiss, but she was so relieved he had kissed her back. She took all the courage she could muster to do so. She was shocked at herself for doing it and not fainting straight away afterwards, even if she felt extremely lightheaded as she made her way back to her room. Hinata continued to sit there on the floor, leaning against her door, as her mind replayed the kiss repeatedly within her. She didn't even realize that she had managed to get up and change into her night wear until her body felt the warm comfort of her soft and comfortable bed she was now inside of. Her eyelids grew heavy and she managed to quickly fall into a deep enough sleep. She would just have to wake up early to finish wrapping those presents.

oOoOo

 **Christmas morning...**

Sasuke had brazenly walked into Naruto's bedroom, prepared to jump on the sleeping blonde to wake him up. A gesture he always seemed to do on occasion, due to Sasuke always waking up before him. But Sasuke was surprised to see the blonde sitting on his readymade bed, dressed and ready for the day's festivities to begin.

"Ok, where is the real Naruto Namikaze hiding!?" Sasuke announced, still surprised that the blonde was in fact up and dressed.

"Teme!" Naruto growled at the sarcastic comment.

Naruto had the presents ready for everyone. Hinata's was safely held within his pocket. He wanted to give hers when they didn't have an audience, especially around his parents. Even Sasuke would embarrass him, which he didn't need at this point. His nerves were already shot as it was.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that something must have happened last night. Naruto was never up this early usually and decided he would get it out of him later on. Sasuke had already placed his gifts under the tree last night, so he had to help Naruto carry his down, as the voices grew louder in the large living room.

Kushina was busy making sure everything was perfect. Minato was told to come out of his office for today at least and knew better than to upset his wife. The Subaku siblings were sitting around the room as Itachi, Shisui and Obito waited for Sasuke to arrive with Naruto. Hinata was dressed and ready, containing her excitement well.

Sasuke entered with Naruto following behind. Everyone immediately noticed the faintest hints of a blush appearing on both the blondes and Hinata's cheeks when they locked eyes with one another. Itachi smirked as his younger brother sat beside him waiting for Kushina, Karin, Kakashi, and Minato to appear to open the presents that were piled high around the tree.

Naruto was nervous, extremely nervous, about the gift currently residing in his pocket. Would she like his gift? Now that he knew she did have feelings for him, he didn't know how to go about it. He didn't want to talk to Sasuke, Shikamaru, or Ino about it. The only other one could be Itachi, Shisui, or dare he say it, Kakashi. His mind kept going over the kiss they shared last night under the mistletoe. They were so oblivious of the delicate festive plant that they probably wouldn't have noticed unless Sasuke had informed them of it. Looking back, it seemed his mother had made sure that there was enough around the estate, you know, just to make sure. Apparently he had counted twelve so far on his way to his bedroom last night, even while still in a daze.

Seeing the indigo haired beauty sitting patiently in the room with everyone gathered made his eyes seem to hone in on her every movement. The excitement on her face was clearly shown as her eyes locked on his, a faint pink blush settling in her complexion, taking his breath away. Hinata smiled at him, and all he could do was return the smile back. He wanted to go over and sit by her, but he made do with sticking close to Sasuke.

Kushina came in pulling Minato inside, with Karin and Kakashi following behind them. The room was filled with everyone as the presents were handed out. The sounds of paper being ripped and the talking, and laughing amongst themselves filled the room as they eagerly looked at their gifts they had received.

Hinata was excited. This was very new to her, her first ever celebration of a festive holiday. Every day to her has been a new adventure, opening her eyes to different things and how life was meant to be lived. To Hinata, she was grateful for her new family and her heart literally stopped when she saw a pile of gifts be passed towards her. She had a certain gift beside her that was for Naruto, but she wanted to give it to him without so many people around.

The gifts she had was from mostly everyone. She had never felt so happy at these wonderful gifts she had received by almost everyone present. Even the rest of Naruto's friends had somehow given her a present. She never felt more special and loved than how she felt now.

"Come on. The breakfast will get cold, dinner will be later" Kushina announced as everyone got up to go to the room

Hinata stayed sitting, holding a certain present which was delicately wrapped, as her eyes searched for the blonde currently in her thoughts. Her cheeks darkened red when she saw his deep blue eyes looking straight at her, making her heart beat faster, taking him all in. It was just them, as everyone had gone down the hall to the dining hall, when Hinata stepped in front of him, holding out her delicately wrapped gift with her head bowed. An intense blush radiating on her creamy skin.

"F-For you, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata announced nervously

Naruto was surprised when he saw the present in her hands. He carefully grabbed it, holding the gift delicately in his large hands. He tried in vain to calm the nerves that were currently residing within him as he carefully fished out her gift in his pocket, relieved he didn't have an audience watching them.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, and um...here this is for you y'know" Naruto announced softly

Hinata saw the gift in his hand and she took with hers, their skin touching just slightly, causing slight shocks to appear within them which both of them couldn't help but notice.

"Can I open it?" Naruto asked, really intrigued at what she had bought him. From his guess, it seemed to be something soft. A cuddly toy perhaps.

"O-Of course" Hinata squeaked, slightly embarrassing herself, as she tried to calm her fast beating heart.

Naruto took a seat as he opened up the gift, seeing a cuddly fox looking back at him, and he couldn't help but smile warmly at it. He loved foxes, they were so interesting to him. He loved their cunning personalities and everything about them, from the books to TV shows in which they appeared. They were his favourite animal. His eyes shined with amusement and happiness at the special gift he had received. For some reason, his inner mind was saying that this was just like her to buy him something that he really would love. Something that no one else would even think about giving him.

"Thank you...I love him"

"Y-You do!? I-I'm so glad...will y-you give h-him a name...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

Naruto, whose smile never left his lips, nodded. He had always read about certain tales and legends. He had a book of them and the tale of the tailed beasts was his favourite, especially the legend of the nine tailed Fox in particular. He and Gaara loved the stories, but would come to blows over their favourite beasts. Gaara liked the one tailed beast a raccoon called Shukaku, but Naruto thought the nine tails was the best and badest tailed beast going.

"Yes, do you know the legend of the tailed beasts Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"N-No...I haven't. It sounds interesting, w-would you tell me a-after breakfast?"

"Yes, sure I will. Well he is going to be named after one in particular. Kurama, the nine tailed fox" Naruto replied

Hinata smiled. The name suited the Fox and she was relieved that Naruto liked her present. Naruto glanced at her, seeing her present still in her hands.

"Um...will you be opening yours Hinata-chan?"

Hinata remembered that her gift was still in her hand and she blushed at being so inconsiderate as she nodded her head in agreement. Seeing that he was watching her intensely, she began go unwrap the paper. Her heartbeat quickened, intrigued to what it could be.

A black velvety box was revealed once the pristine gold decorated paper was removed. She was really intrigued to what it could be as she looked up at the blonde who was still watching her.

"Go on, open it...I thought of you when I saw it...I hope you like it" Naruto confided softly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hinata opened the velvet black box that revealed tiny butterflies of pink, light blue, and purple that twinkled, it was so beautiful. She was speechless. It was a necklace, bracelet and earrings along with a ring. It was gorgeous and it took her breath away. Naruto saw her face that held surprise and wonder as she gazed upon his gift. He hoped she liked it, as she just kept her gaze on the delicate jewelry within.

"Do you like it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at the blonde, her eyes glistening with tears, and she smiled at him. A smile so gentle and honest that it took his breath away at seeing such a beautiful smile from her. She stepped on to her toes, kissing him on the cheek as she looked back at his gift in awe.

"I-I love it N-Naruto-kun. I will treasure it forever" Hinata softly replied, full of emotion, and it made his heart race.

Naruto smiled as she carefully closed the velvet box, placing it down beside her gifts. She decided she would wear it later today. She never would have guessed it would be jewelry. Sasuke had confided to her that Naruto had done something he had never done previously before and that was buy a special gift for someone, and that she was the one he had bought it for. She never would have guessed that the present would be that beautiful, the glistening coloured jewels looked so spell bounding ever since she first revealed them.

Both of them happily walked into the dining hall. No one commented on their late arrival, all secretly guessing that they were exchanging their gifts to one another without an audience. It was the reason Kushina had announced to them all that breakfast was ready, so they could have the chance at being alone, without other people making them uncomfortable at the situation.

Kushina smiled as she saw them both take their seats at the long table next to each other, helping themselves to the food enjoying the rare times that they could all be present as a family, enjoying the holidays like any other family. Regardless of the situations up and coming, she just hoped that nothing bad would happen to her family. They had been through enough heartache and tragedy to start a lifetime already, but little did she know that their troubles were just beginning.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Again apologies guys for my mistake and will be corrected as soon as I can! As always thank you to my readers for their reviews and favourites and follows! Also a massive thank you to my beta gio08 for all your help in my areas of weakness thank you so much my friend.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the NaruHina moments of the story, future upcoming chapters will be more darker from now on! Also to those that have been patiently waiting for The Lustful Maid story I have written some new chapters that will be updated soon also chapter 1 will be reposted to fix grammar and punctuation mistakes so I hope you look forward to that!**

 **If you haven't read The Lustful Maid then feel free to check it out x**

 **Until next time...bye bye for now xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Putting Together The Pieces...**

 _ **"Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over." Octavia Butler**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _ **oOoOo**_

 _ **Both of them happily walked into the dining hall. No one commented on their late arrival, all secretly guessing that they were exchanging their gifts to one another without an audience. It was the reason Kushina had announced to them all that breakfast was ready, so they could have the chance at being alone, without other people making them uncomfortable at the situation.**_

 _ **Kushina smiled as she saw them both take their seats at the long table next to each other, helping themselves to the food enjoying the rare times that they could all be present as a family, enjoying the holidays like any other family. Regardless of the situations up and coming, she just hoped that nothing bad would happen to her family. They had been through enough heartache and tragedy to start a lifetime already, but little did she know that their troubles were just beginning.**_

 _ **oOoOo**_

Christmas was over in a blink of an eye. The sparkling decorations were still conveniently left up as Kushina wanted them to be left alone until after the new year at least. There was also the party being thrown by the Hokage that Minato and Kushina was invited to attend. Jiraiya had arrived last night, along with Tsunade. They had been put up by both Minato and Kushina, who insisted that their home be made available to them both and felt indignation at the thought of them booking a hotel room. Both would not hear of it and would be offended if they refused.

Minato was curious and had asked Jiraiya about this party, feeling as if there was some underlying factor about it. Minato always relied on his instinct and knew something big was going to be announced. The events had always been fun and attracted a lot of attention. It was pivotal to promote Konoha as one of the leading powerful villages within the elemental nations.

They could always promote their businesses and vital trades amongst other delegates that would be attending. The Hokage would also invite the other village's Kages, who would always cause a tense atmosphere, as most didn't get along. Some sought peace, others some sort power and domination. Hiruzen was elderly and was getting on in life, but he had a brilliant mind and had many philosophical ideas and hoped that the shaky treaties each village Kage had signed would remain intact.

The past wars were bloody and cruel, and like all wars, it started over something that would set off the falling domino's that would fall like a starting fire and it took extreme effort and courage to put out. Fanning the flames of hatred was easy but trying to make peace when old feuds still remained was hard. Being a Hokage was not a walk in the park, and anyone taking on that role had a whole village to protect and people to look after.

Jiraiya had told Minato that Hiruzen was a firm believer in the will of fire and Jiraiya admitted that he too firmly believed in his teachers beliefs. Both Minato and Kushina agreed that they too believed in the will of fire and believed that most of Konoha as a whole also believed in it too. Jiraiya had admitted to Minato that there was something about the event that he wasn't at liberty to say, as it was top secret and only he himself was told and was sworn to secrecy. He could not tell anyone the conversation that took place.

Minato nodded his head in understanding, he had a hunch what it could in fact be, and it worried him slightly at the implications it could lead to if his hunch was right. He kept his worries to himself for now, he would have to discuss things with Shikaku later, as the Nara was very intellectual and he would most likely come to the same conclusions in mere seconds as he had. He just hoped that whatever the secrecy involved, it didn't spell trouble for the village that was their home.

Any important event on a national scale could be deadly, as many rogue assassins could sometimes slip through the cracks. No matter how good the ANBU could be, some could still cause trouble and unrest. Being a Kage came with risks, and knowing that other villages would be descending Konoha filled him with dread, as most villages didn't see eye to eye as it was.

The village of Suna especially, since the Subaku siblings were indeed heirs to lead their village and people, but the fact that their father was brutally murdered put that fact to rest. Their father's body was found in pieces in some downtown part of the village. It was brutal and horrific, the children had already lost their mother due to illness and most of the Suna council was against all of them, especially Gaara, seeing the child as a bad omen in their superstitious minds, calling him a demon amongst other things.

Flashback...

It was a rainy September night when a man by the name of Baki approached him, he was the Subaku sibling's guardian who came to him begging him to look after the three siblings. Their lives was in danger and he had no one within Suna to help him protect them, due to all parties being easily persuaded and bribed with underhanded methods.

Minato knew of the children as he knew their father. He was once good friends with him before he took the position of being the Kazekage of Suna. Before he became the Kazekage, he was a good man, ambitious but reliable and trustworthy. But soon after he took the position, the man had changed became increasingly paranoid and turned cruel. He disappeared briefly and then his body was found by the guards in pieces. It was all hushed up, but Minato had heard all the rumours and suspected like everyone else that they had to be true.

His blue eyes saw the three siblings all huddled together, their eyes dazed and scared out of their minds. His eyes settled on the youngest in particular, who was the same age as his own son. He was in the middle, his teal coloured eyes looked at him as if lost and it made his heart clench at the sight. The small red headed boy was the image of his father.

The man who brought them to him was now on his knees with his head kissing the, floor sobbing at his feet. His sobbing pleas of begging was all anyone could hear. The children looked at their guardian, who cared deeply for them, seeing him bowing on all fours in front of this golden haired man. They were surrounded by men in pristine suits, holding guns that was clearly not for show. It frightened them, but they couldn't move, so they held each other tight.

"P-Please...I beg you Namikaze-san, I have no one I can turn to and I can't let these innocent children be killed. They are innocent and do not know of the dangers they are currently in!" Baki cried out.

"Why did you come to me?... You do know who I am. Do you not and what I do ?" Minato answered coldly

"Yes...I do...But I also know that you are honourable and was once friends with their father. If I need to take a bullet for them to convince you, then I will"

Minato looked to his men, giving them the signal to stand down. He had to admit, he was impressed that the man managed to get to his front door, with children nonetheless. He would make sure his men were punished for this breach of security.

"Get up and come inside, bring the children with you. We will talk more in my office"

Baki stood up on shaky legs feeling, his very life leaving him after the adrenalin faded. He turned to the three children, who looked at him with unshed tears gathering, as they ran to him, hugging him tightly. He reassured them that everything was ok and he brought them inside the Namikaze estate.

Following the blonde down the hall, he saw a red haired woman by the stairs, wondering what all the commotion was about outside. She was looking at Minato questionably, then seeing the unsuspecting guests following behind them.

"Minato-kun...what's all this about?"

"You had better come into my office Kushina-chan… it will be a long night" Minato replied

Kushina saw three children scared out of their minds, huddled together. They were cold and their clothing soaked to their skin.

"My God...get me some blankets, clothes and warm drinks for them now" Kushina shouted her maternal instincts kicking in as she went to the children, who stepped back in fear, which she noticed immediately.

"Don't be scared, I will not hurt you, I promise...come, let's get you all warmed up" Kushina spoke softly with such warmth that it made each child begin to calm and go to her, holding her tightly like a lifeline.

"They haven't had a mother figure for such a long time...they have missed it greatly" Baki spoke softly as Kushina tried not to cry at the scene before her.

"Get some rooms made up too" Kushina stated to the maids still on duty, as she held each child tightly, reassuring them gently that they would be safe.

"Baki...follow me. We can discuss the matter further" Minato stated

Said man nodded and he left the three children in the care of the woman with long red flowing hair, feeling immense relief that at the moment at least they would be safe.

End of Flashback...

Minato broke away from the memory all those years ago, he and Kushina agreed to the man's request and adopted them a year later. Minato was so impressed by the balls that Baki had shown, that he had the man work for him and keep his eyes and ears on any information Suna had. The man agreed, eternally grateful that Minato had agreed to look after the three children that he loved dearly. He hoped one day they could return to Suna and bring peace to its people and stop the corruption within the council and its high officials who ruled with an iron fist.

The phone rang just as Shikaku entered his office, with a still sleepy eyed Jiraiya following suit. He had been too busy pleasing Tsunade all night, that he had overslept, and had met Shikaku, busily talking to him, as he followed him inside Minato's office.

"Yes?"

"That's great...we will be over soon Shibi, see you shortly"

Minato ended the call, his blue eyes glanced to the two men that stood looking at him. Shikaku knew what it was about as soon as the name was mentioned, whereas Jiraiya looked confused.

"Did Shino succeed?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes... tell the men to get the car ready"

"What's this all about Minato?"

"It's a long story Jiraiya-sensei, but basically it's about the Hyuga and Hinata"

"Hitomi's daughter?...I still can't believe it now, you know. I knew Hiashi was a heartless bastard, but I didn't think he would do that to that sweet girl"

"There is a reason. I know there is...but what and why is what I need to find out. The girl is being targeted sensei, and I need to know who we are up against and why she is sought after. Hitomi was a dear friend and I will protect that girl with my life if need be" Minato stated calmly to the man he saw as a father figure.

"Hiashi was a walking secret as it was Minato...The Hyuga were always secretive and hid many dark secrets from the limelight, in fear that it brought shame to their huge name. Whatever it is he has done, he has already poked holes in their usually unbreakable walls, and I fear there will be a lot more to come as it crumbles to the ground around them" Jiraiya answered

"Yes, I believe you are right"

oOoOo

Hinata had awoken to the rays of the sun, urging her awake to its warm and light embrace. Lilac tinted eyes peaked open, shielding them with her pale hand as she got her bearings. She began to stretch, urging her tired body to wake up from the warm comfort beneath her thick blanket that cocooned her petite body and relaxed her away into a deep sleep, full of blissful dreams that always seemed to star a tall handsome blonde, with the deepest blue eyes that could take her very breath away.

Hinata looked towards her dressing table, seeing the black velvet box that contained the beautiful gift that Naruto had brought her. It was her most treasured gift, right next to her mother's necklace, which she always kept close to her heart. Her eyes widened, as it suddenly occurred to her it was her birthday. Never had she took much notice of the day of her birth, always treating it as just another day when she was kept within the walls of her father's estate.

She sat up and brushed her hair to the side as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Taking the first few steps she decided to take a nice vigorous shower, which her bedroom luckily for her had an en-suite. Going to her walk in closet, she chose the clothes she was going to wear, a short black pleated skirt with a white long sleeve wrap top long with some knee high socks and her new black boots, a gift from Ino, would complete the look.

Entering inside her bathroom she quickly jumped into the shower, washing her tiredness away and looking forward to the day ahead. She wondered when Ino would arrive. They had grown extremely close since she arrived here starting her new life, learning new things, getting to know her new family, building bonds and also healing a certain blondes heart.

A soft giggle escaped her lips at seeing his reaction to his present. He was surprised, but loved the cuddly toy of his favourite animal. His eyes brightened as he told her the story of the tailed beasts and had to admit she found it really interesting, the story gripped her as Naruto happily told her about it. Sasuke groaned, hearing the story many times, leaving him to carry on with his story as Gaara argued that the one tailed beast was by far more interesting than the Fox.

The story led to clashes of opinions from both of them as they disagreed with one another and it resulted in Kushina to bring the matter to an end, even though both of them glared at each other throughout dinner, it soon simmered down back to normal. Finishing her shower, Hinata dried herself as she quickly got changed into her outfit. Once dressed, she sat down and carefully decided in how to wear her hair, putting it up in a messy bun that Ino showed her how to do.

Happy with the result she, sprayed her new perfume from Kushina and Minato and then carefully put in her butterfly jewelry that Naruto had brought for her. She smiled warmly, looking at the beautiful jeweled butterflies that sparkled with the rays of the sun and heard the sound of a car being pulled up at the front of the house, making her peak out of the window, wondering if it could be Ino arriving.

She watched as Minato and Shikaku got inside as they began to drive off going somewhere. She was oblivious that they were going to find any news that regarded her and any clues on who was after her.

oOoOo

The dark room flickered with light, it was like a constant switch being pressed on and off throughout. The room held chains on the wall and other grim artifacts on the tables. A figure woke up, bounded tightly, his body on the cold floor, as fear gripped him. His mouth was muffled by a gag, pushed deep into his throat, as his eyes flicked around the flickered room to get any sense of where he was.

His last memories was to meet someone he finally agreed to meet in person. He had been in hiding, frightened for his life, all because he held information that he knew was too dangerous to have. He can remember getting to the designated meeting place, which was a small tavern on the outskirts of Konoha. He was to meet someone named Shisui, who was looking for information.

When he arrived, he quietly ordered a drink and sat at the lone table in the far corner, keeping his eyes on anyone or anything, waiting for the man to meet him. That's when everything went black, and now he was tied up, scared out of his mind.

Footsteps came down the hall, every step made the man hold his breath as the door opened and shadowed figures entered inside. The flickering light was giving the man a headache as he tried in vain to make out who they were. As soon as the light hit one of their faces, he knew his time was up and he was going to die.

"You have been a very hard man to find, Shinji" The man's cold tone began.

One of the other men came forward, his opal coloured eyes showed no emotion as he removed the gag from his mouth. All Shinji could do was tremble and recoil in fear, no sound escaped his lips, his breathing had literally stopped.

"So, will you tell me who you were looking to meet? I hope it wasn't to discuss business that you happened to know about working under Hiashi?"

"..."

"Well looks like your secret will stay with you. So instead of a slow painful death that I had originally planned, I will have my son here take your pitiful life. You can join your boss in hell, only your remains won't be used for experiments" The man known as Danzo stated with a chuckle

"N-No...p-please" Shinji begged

"Sai, you know what to do" Danzo ordered coldly

A single gunshot was fired within the room, leaving the man lying dead, blood oozing from his point blank range head wound. His life was over, taking his secrets with him.

"Good...get this cleaned up. That should be the last of Hiashi's team who knew about my business, you had better call your brother in law and tell him that we will make our move very soon, but to tread carefully"

The young man nodded his head as Danzo left the room, returning to his office. He had phone calls to make, especially a certain acquaintance of his that had been hounding him constantly regarding the girl he wanted for his son. His plans were about to take off and the Hokage event would be the perfect opportunity to put his plans in to action.

oOoOo

Minato arrived, along with Shikaku, to the Aburame estate and was greeted warmly by his good friend Shibi, who guided him into their large computer room, where Shino was putting the files that he hacked into up. Minato greeted Shino warmly as they took their seats, while Shibi's wife offered them refreshments and asked about Kushina.

"So tell me Shino, what did you find?" Minato asked, eager for any news.

Shino straightened his dark tinted glasses as he coughed slightly, due to a dry throat, which his father passed him a can of soda to refresh his taste buds. He had been working nonstop on the files for Minato, but he mainly did it for Naruto, due to Kiba filling him in on how sweet he was on the Hyuga girl.

"Well Minato-san, I think the answer to your question is what I haven't found out"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should contact the Hyuga's. They need to be informed about this. They are being targeted as we speak. You should advise them not to sign any documents, especially ones giving away any of their business." Shino answered

"Shikaku" Minato stated calmly to the Nara heir.

Shikaku nodded, dialing the number to Hiroshi Hyuga, who answered immediately. Shikaku put him on loud speaker.

"Hiroshi?" Minato asked.

"Minato?" The familiar voice replied.

"Hiroshi, I trust this line is secure?"

"Yes, I am in my office with my son Hizashi and grandson Neji" Hiroshi replied

"Very well. What is about to be discussed does not leave your office. So make sure no one other than who you have stated is with you can listen" Shikaku stated

"Very well. What is this all about?"

"I am currently at the Aburame's estate. Shino has managed to open the encrypted files of your son's computer and his back handed dealings. The next voice you will hear is Shino's, so listen carefully and I suggest you do as he says"

Minato nodded to Shino, who had took a sip of soda, carefully placing it back on the side as he began to speak about what he had found.

"I found certain dealings that Hiashi Hyuga conducted, all of them were secretly hidden away from the Hyuga clan. Specifically payments. They were mainly sent to a woman, each month under the surname of Arumihs"

"Hmm… why does that surname sound familiar?" Minato stated.

"I have no idea who the woman is. Do you Hizashi?" Hiroshi asked his son.

"Not sure father, but I agree with Minato-san that surname does sound familiar"

"I would strongly advise your council to not make any hesitant deals Hiroshi" Shikaku stated

"And why is that?"

"From what I have uncovered, it seems your son was being blackmailed. I still have a few documents I need to crack, but Hinata is somehow pivotal in this. There is some indication a contract was made and Hinata Hyuga was the basis of this. I am still at this moment hoping to break into the other files on here, but it isn't easy. Any wrong move and it could be lost" Shino answered

"Hiroshi, I want you to tell me one thing that I have been meaning to ask you for quite a while now."

"What is it Minato-san?"

"Why was it that you wanted Hitomi so badly, to marry into the Hyuga clan? What is it you're not telling me?"

"I don't want to state the facts over a telephone conversation" Hiroshi calmly stated

"There is something though, isn't there?" Minato asked again.

"Yes...there was a reason as to why we pushed for the marriage between Hitomi and Hiashi, but that is all I will say for now" Hiroshi stubbornly answered.

"I will want you to answer Hiroshi, you may as well drop your secrets. If what Shino is saying is true, you need all the help you can get and you don't need more enemies, now do you?" Minato growled.

"What's all this talk about Hinata-sama? She has been dead a long time now...I am confused" A young male voice asked, puzzled.

"I take it that's Neji talking?" Minato stated

"Yes...it is, now answer me...Father? Why are you looking like that?"

"Neji...your cousin has been alive since the start. Your uncle Hiashi lied to us all. She is currently staying with the Namikaze clan" Hizashi announced softly.

"You...You...kept this from me?" Neji whispered, hurt, a hint of anger evident.

"No son...I only found out recently myself" Hizashi answered.

"Both your father and grandfather didn't know Neji. The one you should be angry at is your uncle Hiashi. He kept her prisoner at his home for years, all alone and unloved. She is part of a business deal, but to who we are still trying to find out. She will not be safe if she comes back to the Hyuga clan. Your brethren are nothing but stuck up bastard's who would slit throats to get what they want, even sell their own souls for money and power, not caring for the victim's they hurt."

"..."

"Hitomi was like a sister to me and my wife Kushina. She had many friends from many clans here in Konoha and her daughter will not come back to a sea of hungry sharks. I will kill anyone with my fucking bare hands if they tried. That girl has been through enough and my family cares for her greatly, so I suggest what has been said does not repeat itself from outside your walls Hiroshi. And you had better make damn fucking sure that you tell me everything. It seems your clan is sailing treacherous waters. None of your elders can be trusted and I think you finally realize it now after all these years sitting and observing all the fucking shit going on around you. So you had better be truthful and tell me why Hitomi was traded to your fucking son like a lamb to the slaughter so to speak." Minato seethed, his tone dangerous.

Everyone could feel the tension, the silence was deafening. The minutes passed, the silence still remained, until the elder Hyuga began to break the silence of a secret he had after all these years.

"Very well Minato...Yes my clan wanted a suitable woman for my son Hiashi to marry. Unlike Hizashi, he didn't want to settle down. It was a shame that Hizashi was born only a few seconds later. The clan was breathing down my neck with pictures of ladies within our clan throughout the elemental nations. Most of the elders wanted a certain Hyuga family to join with ours, to have more powerful connections and pure noble blood." Hiashi began

"Pure noble blood?" Shikaku enquired.

"Yes, you see our family are one of the most oldest families, especially in fire country. We are distant cousins to the Uchiha's, who are as old as ours, next to the Senju clan. Many years ago, there was a war between our clan, mainly due to our customs and traditions that are still frowned about now, that being the side branch and main branch families. Well, once peace was resolved within our families, each family broke off, settling all over the elemental nations and we all got on with our lives. Hitomi's family were direct descendents from the Hamura clan, the direct line of Hamura Otsutsuki, brother to Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

Everyone in the room was stunned at the news that was just announced. Everyone knew the fraternal twin brothers who were sons to Kagura Otsutsuki. The clan still existed today, but only a few, which reminded them of the young and upcoming business man named none other than Toneri Otsutsuki, who was beginning to turn heads with his business. If it was true, and Hitomi was indeed a direct descendant of Hamura, then she was practically more than a noble, but royalty herself.

That left the thought of Hinata. Hamura was the lesser known brother and although he took off with his family, not much was known about him, rather than his brother Hagoromo, who had two sons that constantly argued with one another. They were considered to be the Uchiha and Senju descendants.

"You see, I also has noble blood running through me, making both my sons also of noble blood too. But once the council knew that Hitomi's mother was from that direct line, they wanted both Hyuga families to join to create a unique pure bloodline." Hiroshi admitted shamefully

"So when Hitomi's parents were approached and they refused, wanting their own daughter to choose who she wanted to marry… the council didn't take kindly to it… did they?" Minato growled.

"..."

The silence said it all, and Minato was seething with rage. His good friend was used just because she was a direct descendant to Hamura himself. He was disgusted with the Hyuga as a whole as Neji growled in disgust at what he was hearing.

"Is this what our family is like father...Grandfather? We ruin people's lives just for money and power. Even our own blood!?"

"I...I...never knew the truth about Hitomi's parents until recently, when one of the elders died last year. They had ordered the problem to be fixed, resulting in both of Hitomi's parents being killed on their way home one day. The elder daughter was already married and was named legal guardian to Hitomi. So when she was once more approached, she decided it would be good for Hitomi to settle with my son and start a new life." Hiroshi answered.

"More like sold to the highest bidder, and then you all wonder why I won't let your clan have Hinata back? That girl has been through so much already and what for? To be sold again in a fucking contract to Kami knows who. Even if the contract is void, it won't fucking stop them from taking her, especially if they know her bloodline to be special!" Minato seethed.

"Who is it that my son dealt with? Do you know who are they?"

"Your son had many enemies, especially if he was having affairs with multiple women. He never loved Hitomi and neither did she love your son. She hated him Hiroshi, you know that to be true. That young girl was not born out of love but through forced pretenses."

"Minato-san, it seems that a lot of dealings were done between Hiashi and Danzo Shimura." Shino stated

The room grew silent as everyone took the news in. Minato wasn't surprised, Danzo was a huge thorn in everyone's side, especially his, and now he was also dealing with the Hyuga clan's secret affairs. That didn't fare good for the prestigious clan.

"A-Are you sure?" Hiroshi asked

"Yes, his name has come up a few times in the files I have managed to open." Shino replied

"I want everything printed out Shino...absolutely everything, and have it sent to me immediately once you have finished. Hiroshi, check with who is wanting to buy into your business. I bet you anything that there will be two dealings with Danzo and that Toneri's name on it."

"….Wait a minute!" Minato stated calmly. He finally remembered something that had just came to mind.

"What is it?"

"That surname...Arumihs...!...fuck it's Danzo's surname backwards!" Minato stated, stunned

"Shino, was the woman's first name mentioned at all?" Minato continued, his rage rising new heights.

"Let's see..." Shino murmured, as he worked his magic with the computer.

What felt like minutes was actually seconds as the room grew with tension, impatiently waiting for Shino to find the name of the woman that Hiashi was paying secretly to for years.

"Ahh. Found it...It seems the money was given to a Miroku Arumihs" Shino stated.

Shock was evident in the room. Why was Hiashi paying money to a well known woman, who lived mainly in the land of demons… whose surname was Shimura spelt backwards… whose daughter was the one that had hurt and used Naruto and then Minato realized that Danzo was behind it to get to him.

"Wait.. fuck!...that bastard!...so that fucking Shion bitch is his daughter!?"Minato growled.

"I heard Danzo had an adopted son, not sure of his name, but the old fart doesn't exactly let people know his family life. He manages to keep it private" Shikaku stated

"So then Toneri could be after my granddaughter to merge the family?" Hiroshi stated.

"No I heard that Toneri was married to some girl two years ago, so I don't think he is the one, but knowing Danzo, he knows many people and if my guess right… whoever is after Hinata would not be from within Konoha, but from outside." Shikaku reasoned.

"But… Why would my son give money to Danzo's secret wife each month then?" Hiroshi began

Hizashi meanwhile, was quiet, his thoughts drifting back to a particular time when his twin brother had come to him. He looked troubled and had blurted that he had got a woman pregnant around the time Hitomi was also pregnant… but he had also said the woman had lost the child later that month…. could it be? Hizashi paled as he made the connection.

"Oh no… Oh God no… Hiashi, you stupid son of a bitch!" Hizashi stated worriedly

"What is it?" Hiroshi asked

"The reason… the reason brother was paying each month…. was because he was paying for something to be kept quiet, and that's because…."

Minato, already fed up with all of the stalling, snapped.

"Well?... Because what?!"

Silence was the answer for a few moments, but before Minato could explode at them, Hiashi shakily responded.

"Because… you see… Shion… is Hiashi's daughter."

oOoOo

 **A/N:- A big thank you to my beta gio08 for you help you have been fantastic!**

 **Hello everyone who is loving my story Hard Love thank you to everyone following and adding my story as favourites. This story will not be updated for a few weeks as I work to complete The Lustful Maid which will not be a long series ten or so chapters at most. I have two chapters ready to post that is currently with my beta, so expect updates soon.**

 **Thanks again for your reviews they have been awesome, continue to review until next time bye bye for now xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **A/N:- Author notes at the end of chapter**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Change of plans...**

 _ **"In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable."**_  
 _ **Dwight D Einsenhower**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

oOoOo

 _ **Hizashi meanwhile, was quiet, his thoughts drifting back to a particular time when his twin brother had come to him. He looked troubled and had blurted that he had got a woman pregnant around the time Hitomi was also pregnant… but he had also said the woman had lost the child later that month…. could it be? Hizashi paled as he made the connection.**_

 _ **"Oh no… Oh God no… Hiashi, you stupid son of a bitch!" Hizashi stated worriedly**_

 _ **"What is it?" Hiroshi asked**_

 _ **"The reason… the reason brother was paying each month…. was because he was paying for something to be kept quiet, and that's because…."**_

 _ **Minato, already fed up with all of the stalling, snapped.**_

 _ **"Well?... Because what?!"**_

 _ **Silence was the answer for a few moments, but before Minato could explode at them, Hiashi shakily responded.**_

 _ **"Because… you see… Shion… is Hiashi's daughter."**_

oOoOo

"What!?...How is that possible!?" Hiroshi shouted in shock

"He told me that he got some woman pregnant around the time Hitomi was pregnant but that she had lost the baby. Obviously that wasn't the case, but it seemed that he did genuinely love that woman. I could see it in his eyes, but I never thought for one minute that she was Danzo's wife!" Hizashi replied, broken.

"So that's why he had been trying to persuade the council to merge Byakugan with Taisagan" Hiroshi whispered.

Minato was still seething from finding out that Danzo tried to get to him by using his own son and using Hinata's half sister to do it. And now Hinata was being targeted for his own purposes to whomever he deals with.

"What now Minato-San?" Hizashi asked

"Don't fucking sign anything. I would suggest you call a fucking meeting with your clan and dissuade them from signing your entire clan to your doom. Danzo has a silk tongue, he would send the devil himself into further ruin and still come out on top. He wasn't considered a war hawk for nothing."

"How dangerous is he?"

"He's dangerous and sneaky alright, his group named Root has been trying to get into my business for years. But now that fucker has pushed a button. I would call off your search for your son and his team. If my guess is right, they are already dead. Expect to see bodies that have recently turned up within and around Konoha to be them" Minato answered.

"..."

"Watch yourselves. You all have good eyes, just don't sign any fucking documents and manage with what you have for now. As you said, you're an old prestigious clan if you need the money so bad get the fucking elders of yours to hand over their money to keep your business afloat. You are one of the richest clans in fire country, are you not!?."

"Minato-San for what it's worth... I am truly sorry about what happened with...Hitomi...I...I."

"Save it...it's not me you should apologize to, it should be your granddaughter Hinata. You should be groveling at her feet begging forgiveness, for using her mother as a baby bank. Making her marry a man that didn't love her obviously… all for what?...Precious fucking noble blood. Now excuse me, my priorities are the safety of my family, especially Hinata" Minato coldly stated, ending the conversation dead and storming out of the room before he exploded.

"Shino, if you find anything else let us know immediately and thank you Shibi for your hospitality" Shikaku replied, following an angry Minato to his car.

Shikaku sighed as he saw his best friend looking up at the chilly winter day sky. He knew he was angry and so was he after what he had just found out in that room. He loved Naruto like his own son. He was also his godfather as Minato was to his own and he knew that what Danzo had done just to get to him rattled him like no other, but he had to calm the blonde down and shivered once he realized that if Kushina found out, war would break within Konoha itself.

"Minato..." Shikaku stated softly.

"He crossed the fucking line Shikaku...I know he had been targeting Jiraiya and myself for fucking years. Trying to get his hands on not only the businesses we have, but the fucking village as well. That event is coming in a few days and I believe that Lord third is stepping down, you know what that means, if my hunch is right, don't you" Minato stated calmly, although his eyes said otherwise.

Shikaku sighed, taking a cigarette out of his packet placing it to his lips as he passed the box to Minato himself who casually accepted one.

"Yes I believe I do, that bastard has wanted the position for years but do you really think Lord Hiruzen would actually name him his successor? For some reason I highly doubt it you know. He may listen sometimes to the one eyed bastard but he don't trust him with the position to rule the village, that I'm sure of. Even Jiraiya would agree with me there" Shikaku reasoned

They both stood outside of the Aburame estate, taking their daily fix of their nicotine cravings, blowing the grey second hand smoke out just looking at the sky above as a flock of birds flew in one direction above them.

"What about Hinata and what we just heard. Should we tell her? And what about Naruto, and Kushina?"

"I don't know about Hinata...She does have the right to know that she has a sister but how would you feel if you heard your half sister broke the heart of someone you know? I know she is sweet on my son, we all know that, and she has managed to give him back some semblance of his old self that no one else has done, and I will always be thankful for that. But that girl has been through enough already and I am not going to give her news that could damage anything that could hurt her and my family. So I will keep it to myself, for now at least. Until I find out more and if it is true, although it does seem likely that it is. I will be the one to tell them both and regarding Kushina, I will tell her, but not today. She is busy planning Hinata-chan's birthday party"

Shikaku nodded, agreeing with his friends reasons. He got his phone out and called Itachi to tell him the news as they both headed into the waiting car to go back to his own estate, where they could plan whatever situation may be coming their way, without revealing the consequences to any prying ears and eyes that could be looking and listening in.

oOoOo

Itachi was currently in his room. He had been up all night the night before. Shisui was supposed to be meeting someone. They had tried to convince their informant to meet them, apparently this guy named Shinji had important news concerning Hiashi and his dealings as he worked for him.

But as soon as Shisui turned up, the man was nowhere to be seen and he had waited for over an hour. They both had tried to contact the man, but the calls went straight to voicemail. Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring recognizing the number immediately.

"Shikaku?"

oOoOo

Hinata made her way down to the dining room, which was strangely quiet. The Christmas decorations still remained in place due to Kushina's orders. Hinata smiled softly at the memory and gently grasped her necklace. Her fingertips brushing one of the jeweled butterflies. She had decided to wear the necklace today seeing as it was her birthday and also her favourite special gift, and wondered why it was so quiet. Even the maids were nowhere to be seen.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and she turned to the direction it was coming from, seeing Sasuke appear, a warm smile graced his handsome face as he nodded his head in greeting.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Happy Birthday Hinata-chan"

Hinata blushed slightly as Sasuke came towards her and gave her a warm hug along with a kiss in the cheek then tugged her out of the room, knowing that Kushina was busy planning a surprise birthday party for her. Sasuke wondered where the blonde idiot was. The plan for today was for them to go out and keep Hinata entertained until later on today.

"S-Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Hinata-chan. We are going out for the day, Ino should be here shortly, so make sure you bring a coat with you"

Hinata nodded and smiled warmly as she made her way to her room to grab her fur hooded coat Ino had insisted she buy. The sound of running alerted Sasuke that his idiotic friend had realized the time as he dashed down the stairs, sweating profusely as he caught his breath.

"You're such a dobe" Sasuke groaned

"Shut it teme, my alarm didn't go off!" Naruto protested

"Well straighten yourself up, Hinata-chan will be here soon, as well as Ino"

Naruto nodded as he straightened himself up and dusted himself off hoping he looked alright. He wondered where they would take her, and decided to ask Sasuke who was waiting patiently for Hinata to arrive back.

"So teme...where we will go?"

"We will think of something dobe" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, I want a word"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at Itachi who was coming down the stairs, his face revealed nothing but Sasuke could tell by his brother's eyes that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto, wait here for Hinata. I need a private word with Sasuke for a moment"

"Yeah...Sure"

Sasuke followed Itachi out of the estate following him to his car, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing can get past you, can it little brother" Itachi stated warmly

Sasuke held a slight tinge of pink on his face as he pouted at his elder brothers teasing, but then Sasuke noticed that Itachi was looking serious and wondered what had happened for his brother to look that way.

"Sasuke, I understand you and Naruto are taking Hinata and Ino out for the day at least until later"

"Yeah, that's right. Now what's wrong?"

"Sasuke what I'm about to tell you is not to go any further past us. Not even to Naruto or Hinata, at least for now, ok"

"Fine"

"I mean it Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded his agreement as Itachi sighed, still not believing it himself of the news Shikaku had just confided to him.

"When you are out, be vigilant Sasuke, especially towards Hinata. Apparently Minato has found out that Danzo is up to something and it involves Hinata"

"Danzo!?"

"Yes, that isn't all. It appears that Danzo was behind what happened with Naruto. His attempt at getting to Minato, apparently Hiashi Hyuga was having an affair with a woman who was married to Danzo, resulting in Hiashi having a love child namely, Shion"

Sasuke stared in shock at the revelation his brother had just stated and felt his fists clench tightly in rage at the bombshell. His friend and brother had his heart torn to shreds because this Danzo bastard wanted to get to Minato.

"Wait so that means that Shion is-!?"

"Yes it does, but Hinata doesn't know this and I'm not sure what this will do to her if she finds out, so Minato wants this kept tight lipped for now at least. He is calling a emergency meeting, as he expects something is going to happen at the New year event Lord third is hosting in a couple of days. So I suggest you gather your friends and fill them in on some things but don't let Naruto know for now. Minato wants to tell both him and Hinata privately, but is following up on the information apparently Shino found out in Hiashi's computer files."

Sasuke nodded, feeling his throat getting dry. He was shocked at the information but knew why they wanted this information tight lipped, especially from Naruto.

"Fine...although I hate keeping things from him I think I can get Shikamaru to gather the gang without Naruto finding out. He could tell them" Sasuke calmly stated.

"I know you hate keeping secrets from him little brother, but we don't know how he will take to this news, especially how Hinata will take this. She has done what nobody could do, she brought the idiot back from the bitterness he kept himself in. I don't want to see him revert back to that, nor do I want to see Hinata closing in on herself again. She has been through enough and that's why Minato wants things tight lipped, for now at least."

"Do you agree with him though?" Sasuke found himself asking.

"Yes I do, until we know more on the situation and who that old bastard is working with, we can't be lapse on the situation at hand"

Sasuke nodded, feeling the impending shockwaves this information will do when it is revealed. Not only Naruto, but Hinata as well. He wondered how they would both take the news regarding Shion, especially Hinata, after she found out what her so called half sister did to Naruto.

"Do we know who else to look out for?"

"So far all I was told is that Shion is apparently married to the heir of Taisagan, Toneri Otosuki, but who else we do not know. Let's just say whoever is related and works for him and his group the root will be high on the suspect list"

"Shit! That doesn't exactly give us much to go on"

"I know little brother, but just be on guard. In fact I insist that you have a few of the men keep watch on you all from the shadows on your outing. I will make sure that it isn't blatantly obvious. I'm also going to call in a favor from my friends from high school"

"No way you're not going to call Kisame and the gang!?"

"Foolish little brother, I know you don't like them much, but they do have connections and may be able to give me some leads. They have been keeping their eyes and ears to the ground regarding our family" Itachi defended

"Fine" Sasuke huffed

Itachi smiled at his younger brother. Using his two fingers he flicked his brother's forehead, much to the annoyance of Sasuke who could never understand why his brother always did that to him.

"Hey!?" Sasuke growled rubbing his forehead.

"Just be vigilant little brother. I will see you later and remember not a word to Naruto"

Sasuke grunted as he watched his brother get into his car and drive away as he saw Shikamaru arrive with his passengers consisting of Ino, and Choji.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Ino exclaimed as got out and ran towards him hugging him tightly.

Sasuke hugged her tightly towards him, smelling her familiar shampoo calming himself down as he wanted to rid his mind of the news he had just been told. Glancing at the approaching Shikamaru it didn't take long for the Nara to realize that something seriously wrong had occurred.

"Troublesome" The Nara heir mumbled quietly, not liking the look in Sasuke's eyes, especially this early in the day.

oOoOo

A fist hit the desk in anger as he realized a serious problem had developed. His mind was raking over everything he had just been told by his bumbling son-in-law. Danzo was used to getting his way on most things and his meticulous plans had so far been going well, but now after that call, he knew that he would have to rethink his plans.

Not only that but he had been having his sleep in partner constantly breathe down his neck regarding the Hyuga girl. He knew that he would have to act fast in securing her seeing as she was now of age to be married and the contract he had residing in his desk was still legally valid. Not even Minato and his connections could break the contract that the late Hiashi was forced to sign, unless the legally binding contract was destroyed or misplaced.

The blow regarding the news of the Hyuga's would have to be on hold for now he had more important things to attend to including the Hokage's New Year event. His plans will have to come into fruition and get his own network of allies to make their move so that everything he planned for would not be in vain, even if he wondered what had spooked the Hyuga's to stop all the merging talks taking place.

Danzo smirked to himself, knowing deep down that if he can't get his own way amicably, then he will take what he wants by force. Even if it will cause a war to once again arise within the elemental nations. Reaching for his phone he dialed a particular number waiting for the recipient to answer.

"Sai, I need you to come here and call a few people, what we talked about weeks ago must now begin"

Placing the phone down, the old war hawk stood from his chair and opened up the blinds, letting the rays of the daylight sun fill his stuffy office room. Lighting up his pipe that he had filled previously with rich tobacco, he took a puff letting the smoke enter his lungs as he breathed out the smelly rich smoke. His brain wracked with his foreboding plans, knowing that the next few days until the New year event will be pivotal to what he had planned and his grin grew wondering how Minato will be able to stop him.

Not only that his sleep in partner was making plans to come to Konoha to make sure the Hyuga girl is in their hands and knew that he could also rely on his men to get the job he had planned to be successful. So yes this little set back may be a slight pain to his plans but it's not that devastating to what he had up his sleeve.

oOoOo

The sound of a phone awoke the once sleep filled jade green eyes. She glanced over towards the lean pale figure of her lover Sai as he answered the call not even speaking as the short phone call ended.

"Are you leaving already?" The tired female voice questioned.

"Yes...I am"

"What did your adoptive father want with you now?"

"You know that I can't discuss these matters with you?" Sai answered

The pink haired girl pouted playfully hoping that he would tell her something.

"I'm leaving. I have to get some of the guys together" Sai answered in a bored tone

"Must be important, well make sure you don't involve me in these plans. I don't want to get involved in anything else again"

Sai paused as he looked at his pink haired girlfriend. They had been going out secretly for about a year, preferring not to make their relationship public knowledge. Sakura was lonely and felt betrayed when she told him what had happened. The usually emotionless Sai had listened to her drunken words, and for the second time in his entire life growing up under Danzo and the group he created Root had actually felt stirrings of emotions swell within him.

Her beautiful jade green eyes were filled with unshed tears of nothing but guilt, hurt and remorse at what she had finally realized she had done. She was no longer herself, her confidence had plummeted all thanks to his step sister Shion, who was known for her manipulative ways and had played Sakura like a fool. She also helped seal Sakura's fate on that fateful night when he had found her shaking and sobbing with fear as he saw her torn clothes and bruised and battered skin.

She had been severely beaten and raped multiple times by the members of sound four, with Shion watching the entire act take place when Sakura finally learned the truth and how she had been manipulated so easily by Shion, who had turned against her just as quickly. Sai, had just finished a stealth mission for Danzo, he had found her and although she had tried to fight him from helping her, she soon relented and whimpered brokenly repeating that she deserved everything she had received much to his confusion at the time.

He had helped her and took her back to his apartment, where he tended to her wounds and let her stay with him when he found out from her broken lips that she had nowhere to go now. She had covered herself, concealing her identity when she did venture outside, turned to drinking in order to forget her demons and what she had experienced. Sai had started to grow concerned and attached to the pinkette. He wanted to know what had happened to cause her such pain and when she finally told him, that's when he first felt it, the stirrings of anger and rage so fierce to what the witch that was his step sister had done and what for?

Revenge on behalf of their adoptive father, who couldn't give two shits about anyone. He hated Shion with a burning passion. She was nothing but a spoiled and pampered bitch that would betray anyone if it got her what she wanted. He, of course, kept away from her and had to fight the itch to not just slit her throat with one of his sharp Kunai or a bullet in her temple from one of his many collection of guns or his personal favourite, torture the bitch until she begged to be put out of her misery.

"S-Sai?" Sakura asked, seeing his far way look in his eyes that had turned malicious.

"I will see you later. Do not go anywhere, do you hear me?" Sai warned

Sakura swallowed nervously as she nodded her head in agreement, knowing what he was referring to. She had mentioned to him that she saw her old acquaintances and that she saw the one person she had hurt so badly, and that she had seen the terror in his eyes. She knew that she had damaged him deeply and that made her angry at herself for being so easily manipulated by Shion.

"Sakura, I said do you hear me?" Sai stated seriously looking at her.

"Yes, I promise I will not go anywhere. I will wait here till you return" Sakura answered.

"Promise me Sakura"

"I promise Sai"

A small smile graced his lips as he took her word as gold and nodded his head. He left his apartment to go gather who he had to, his conflicting emotions towards his loyalty to his adoptive father was beginning to wane, but Sai knew he had to wait for the right time. He didn't really know everything of what Danzo had planned and had to be careful as he had a seal that his so called father had placed on him to keep any of his deep secrets to remain exactly that, secret.

Sai was a testament to that, having been orphaned and then recruited into Danzo's group Root at a very young age, where he was taught to never show emotion and had to face harsh training his first ever bond was with his adoptive brother Shin, who he classed an elder brother who in turn had noticed his art and drawing skills and encouraged him to further develop them which he did they had grown close throughout their training and growing up that they then had both learned they had to face each other in a fight to the death, it was the final stage in their relentless training.

Shin, however, was ill and knew that he was dying and convinced his younger brother to end his life in their duel to release him from his broken body and let him be at peace. For the very first time since his recruitment, Sai had began to show his emotion during the fight as his brother could see the conflicting emotions in his dark opal eyes whispering into his ear that he must control his emotions and that he was happy that his life would end and that he had to live the rest of his life to the full for the both of them.

Sai with a heavy heart ended his brother's life that day and held his promise to live his life becoming one of the top students in root eventually being adopted by Danzo Shimura as his protégé and eventual successor. There he met his step sister Shion, who he detested with every fiber of his being, even hating her now husband Toneri just as much, knowing deep down that the conniving pair suited each other perfectly, seeing how they left their previous victims in emotional turmoil to their devious manipulating ways.

Sai knew that they were nothing but pawns in his father's plans and he would easily sacrifice any one of them to get what he wants and he knew that Konoha was one of them and taking out his rivals was another. But after meeting Sakura, he began to change. She had finally confided to him what had happened to her and it had finally stirred something within Sai. he needed to break this damned seal that was conveniently concealed under his tongue, trying to find any leads of which it could be removed the only person he had heard of was a man named Jiraiya who apparently was a testament to seals of any kind.

The big problem was he was in his father's hit list along with Minato Namikaze and the third Hokage of the village, all gracing his father's hit list. Getting into his car he turned on the engine looking at himself in the rear view mirror. His eyes baring the conflicting emotions within that he would have to make sure no longer appeared to keep his new found feelings and emotions secret and most of all, to keep Sakura safe. If Danzo found out about his relationship with a girl who was currently also on his father's hit list, he wouldn't be able to keep her safe.

Although Danzo had enemies, there was no one he could trust personally to keep Sakura safe and knew that if he lost her it would break him. He cared deeply for the pinkette, with her mesmerizing jade green eyes and knew that although she had been easily manipulated by Shion. She was currently torturing herself which he was trying to help her come to terms with, knowing that alcohol and self harming wasn't the way forward.

Her nightmares of the rape was what troubled him the most and he knew it wouldn't be long until he encountered the vile bastards of the sound four currently under Orochimaru's guidance and protection. But they will soon get their comeuppance, he was determined to have revenge for Sakura, even if it went against Danzo's wishes. But he had to bide his time and try to get this seal removed so he could finally be free from the man who was no father but a puppet pulling his strings and making him commit such heinous acts.

oOoOo

Going through the many boxes of files that was currently within the Nara estate was like looking through a needle in a haystack. There was however a beautifully decorated box that was still currently locked that so far had not yielded a key. Shikaku had suddenly thought about it when he had entered his study with a still seething Minato following behind him.

Yoshino had greeted her husband informing him that Shikamaru had already left to go to see Naruto, picking up Chouji and Ino along the way. She was surprised to see him back so soon, along with Minato who had managed to force a smile upon his lips in greeting. Yoshino Nara knew however that her old friend Minato was angry and decided she would interrogate her husband later on in bed on the matter.

"Minato...take a look at this" Shikaku stated.

Minato looked at his friend who had something in his hands, a beautiful wooden box with delicate flowers engraved around it. Minato looked questionably at Shikaku, wondering who it belonged to.

"Who's is it?"

"That old friend, I don't know. It was in one of the boxes that Genma had brought but I doubt it belongs to Hiashi. I mean it looks more feminine than that. I was wondering whether it belonged to Hinata, or maybe even Hitomi?"

Minato's eyes widened further as he looked at the box more carefully.

"Do you have the key?"

"No, I haven't found it, which makes me wonder if there is one about"

Minato then suddenly remembered that Hinata had a necklace that he had heard Kushina ask her about it, he could remember seeing a small key that seemed to be the one to this box, stating it was her mother's necklace and wondered if this box contained anything important.

Dialing his mobile he had contacted Karin, telling her to look in Hinata's room to see if she left her necklace behind, hoping the girl was currently out. Karin wasn't happy looking through Hinata's room but had called Minato back stating she had the necklace, so he had asked her to bring it to the Nara estate immediately and not to say a word to anyone.

"What do you think could be in there?"

"I don't know but we will soon find out."

Yoshino entered with Itachi following behind her along with Obito, Shisui, and Kakashi each had been briefed by Itachi.

"Do you need me to get anything dear?" Yoshino asked

"No, but Karin is on the way here. Please show her in when she gets here, it's important" Shikaku answered.

Yoshino nodded as she closed the door going about her business. Leaving the men in the room to discuss any plans they were devising.

Karin had arrived twenty minutes later and was led into the study where everyone was situated. The red haired woman was wondering what was going on by the looks on their faces, knowing that whatever it was it was serious.

"Do you bring the necklace Karin?"

"Yes...here it is"

Karin handed Minato the necklace and watched as he selected the small gold key placing it into the small lock of the beautiful wooden box. Minato carefully opened the box handing the necklace back to Karin as he opened the lid seeing paperwork inside along with sealed letters.

Minato glanced at the letters seeing one addressed to Hinata, and another with his and Kushina's name on the other which he carefully opened and recognized immediately that it was Hitomi's handwriting. His blue eyes carefully read the letter addressed to him. It took everything he had not to shed a tear as his eyes widened in shock, handing the letter to Shikaku, who began to read it as he took the other paperwork out of the box.

One was Hitomi's last will and testament and the other was a contract of sorts. A legally binding contract which was dated a week after Hinata's birth, it was her last wish that her daughter Hinata Hyuga would be betrothed to his son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **AN:- Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated but I haven't been well and to top it all off i have been suffering the dreaded writers block but I have persevered and managed to finish this chapter! I hope to update The Lustful Maid soon. A big thank you to gio08 who has been fantastic and also to my readers who have been fantastic and supportive! Thank you for your amazing and uplifting reviews they make me happy and encourage me to continue my writing.**

 **I must admit that I have been reading quite a few stories on here that gave been interesting and I can't put down lol, I have also seen an abundance of SasuHina stories lately and I hope to see more NaruHina come through! I do have plans on future stories please check my newly written profile for details as I will start to work on my stories that I have currently on hold which I may or may not rewrite completely (Demon Fox Lover) not to sure yet!**

 **Anyway I hope to update Hard Love Chapter 18 soon and I will stare that it will have more NaruHina! So I hope you look forward to that!**

 **Until next time bye bye for now xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Having Indecisive Thoughts...**

 _ **"The human heart is like a ship on a stormy sea driven about by winds blowing from all four corners of heaven."**_

 _ **Martin Luther**_

 **From Previous Chapter...**

oOoOo

 _Karin handed Minato the necklace and watched as he selected the small gold key placing it into the small lock of the beautiful wooden box. Minato carefully opened the box handing the necklace back to Karin as he opened the lid seeing paperwork inside along with sealed letters._

 _Minato glanced at the letters seeing one addressed to Hinata, and another with his and Kushina's name on the other which he carefully opened and recognized immediately that it was Hitomi's handwriting. His blue eyes carefully read the letter addressed to him. It took everything he had not to shed a tear as his eyes widened in shock, handing the letter to Shikaku, who began to read it as he took the other paperwork out of the box._

 _One was Hitomi's last will and testament and the other was a contract of sorts. A legally binding contract which was dated a week after Hinata's birth, it was her last wish that her daughter Hinata Hyuga would be betrothed to his son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

oOoOo

Hinata couldn't hold her excitement as they all gathered in the large hall, Naruto stood waiting, his hands deeply embedded in his jean pockets. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a white vest top with a bright orange open shirt which suited him perfectly, her pale lilac eyes couldn't help but devour him completely.

The familiar heat began to stir within her body as her cheeks flushed. She could feel her cheeks grow quite warm as soon as his mesmerizing deep blue eyes locked with hers. The indigo haired beauty took a deep breath, trying to rid her thoughts of all the racy images she had been experiencing not only in her dreams, but also throughout the day.

"H-Hinata-chan...y-you look amazing" The blonde announced.

Hinata felt suddenly light headed as his deep voice complimented her in what she was wearing. As soon as Sasuke had told her they were going out, she quickly changed her attire, deciding to change into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with black heeled boots that stop below her knees and a mauve cashmere jumper that was thin and not to thick, but felt like velvet upon her skin. Her entire outfit hugged her curves deliciously.

Still wearing her favourite jewelry and her hair placed in a messy bun so that her earrings and necklace would be clearly visible for anyone to see and admire. Holding her new white hooded coat in her arms, she just hoped she didn't actually pass out in front of the guy that had her sole attention and she held such strong feelings for.

"Y-You look g-good too Naruto-kun" Hinata managed to reply back, cursing herself inwardly for the slight stutter that escaped her lip glossed lips.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile widely at her, it literally took her breath away by how handsome he was. A sound of a cough broke the two from their own world as a smirking Sasuke walked up to them.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but are you ready to go now?"

"Yes we are teme!" Naruto huffed, clearly embarrassed at being seen by his best friend.

Hinata was practically as red as a cherry as she nodded her head, trying not to look at a smirking Sasuke who seemed to read them both like a book. Naruto glared at his raven haired friend as he automatically grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her outside towards the waiting car. He then wondered which one they were going in seeing as Shikamaru and Choji was talking to Ino, who then began to wave her hand in excitement.

"Shikamaru, Choji...are you both tagging along as well?"

"Yes we are. I am meeting Temari at the bowling alley which Ino had booked for us"

"We're going bowling!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Yes we are dobe, now get your ass in the car and be quiet" Sasuke groaned feeling a headache coming on.

Sasuke watched as a mumbling Naruto got into his car with Ino and Hinata sitting in the back. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru who was going to follow behind them in his jeep with Chouji, knowing that Shikamaru was aware that he wanted a private word with him. The young Uchiha didn't know what to make of the news he had been told by Itachi. Most of what he was feeling was anger but mostly he felt worried by what his best friend will do when he is told the news as well as what will Hinata think.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself and put on his usual stoic mask, he tried to rid his inner thoughts so that he could at least enjoy today, knowing that a few of Minato's men were getting ready to follow them to keep their eyes out for any potential threats to Hinata's safety.

"Hey teme...come on we're waiting here y'know" The blonde shouted from his wound down window

Sasuke groaned, hoping that he could get through today and not make the blonde suspicious. He hoped that his friend kept his gaze on the shy Hyuga so that he could inform Shikamaru of the events that had took place.

oOoOo

Minato looked at the sealed letters first immediately recognizing the familiar handwriting of his late friend Hitomi, one of the letters was for Hinata but the other was for himself and Kushina. Taking a deep breath to steady his emotions and apprehensive thoughts he opened the envelope carefully, and began to read the letters contents.

 _To my most precious friends Minato and Kushina_

 _I am writing to you both, which I hope and pray will reach you through my solicitor that I have secretly employed. I have tried to convince Hiashi many times to let me go out and meet with you both, as I have missed you both and everyone so much. I have been diagnosed with stomach cancer and it is terminal. Hinata is too young to understand and I worry terribly for her. Hiashi isn't much of a father to her as you would well know by knowing the man yourself._

 _I was delighted with your joyous news on welcoming your son to the world, as well as Mikoto and Fugaku with their second son Sasuke. I only wish that I was able to be there with you both at your most joyous time as I wished you were with me when I gave birth to Hinata._

 _My daughter is such a gentle soul and I worry for her future deeply and I wanted to discuss this matter with you many times, but I was afraid that Hiashi and his advisors would intercept the letters I sent out and couldn't risk my future plans and wishes being found out._

 _I love both of you so much and I have left my final will and testament inside this box, along with a letter to my precious daughter for her to read and understand when she is old enough. I have also placed a contract of betrothal for my daughter Hinata to marry your son Naruto. I am sorry that I haven't discussed this matter with you both and I hope you will forgive me for setting this up without your consent._

 _I managed to get Hiashi to sign the document while he was intoxicated one night from his many adulterous nights out. I was lucky that he didn't suspect a thing. The contract just needs both of your signatures as it is legally binding. I made this betrothal a week after Hinata was born. It is my wish for her to be happy and I believe you and your son will be able to provide it for her and I hope you will grant your friend's last dying wish._

 _I do believe that both my daughter and your son will complement each other greatly. Please don't ask me why, I just somehow know they will be happy together. I do not trust the Hyuga family, especially the elders, although I don't believe they will treat my daughter well and most probably marry her off for their greed._

 _If this letter doesn't arrive to you, then Hiashi would have found out about my solicitor but thankfully not my plans for my daughter. All the money from my family was instructed to be frozen upon my death until my daughter has come of age. I have also passed such information to my Solicitor, who will only discuss further matters with both of you, as I grant guardianship of my daughter to you both. I know with all my heart that you will accept her and love her as if she was your own._

 _Please have Shikaku look over the details as I know you will. The details will be inside with the contract. I just hope you get this letter safely and I only wish I could have discussed this further with you both in person._

 _all my love,_

 _Hitomi Hyuga._

Minato was stunned at the letter, passing it over to Shikaku as he removed the other documents and seeing for himself the betrothal contract which contained his son's name as well as Hinata's, the date clearly evident upon the contract that Hitomi managed to secure in just a week after Hinata had been born.

Minato had such conflicting emotions swirling within him. Anger at seeing his friend take such drastic measures to keep her daughter safe and happy. Happiness that she had left a letter to both him and Kushina and that she thought of them so highly as to look after their daughter. Guilt for not being there for her daughter sooner, but they all thought she had died. Surprise that her intuition on his son and her daughter would be great together, and utter shock and disbelief that she had managed to get this contract done under Hiashi's nose, even tricking him for his signature.

Minato had tears running down his cheeks as he began to chuckle. Everyone present wondering what was going on as his anger subsided, seeing some hope to deter Danzo's plans for Hinata and he would make sure that Hinata will be happy and safe. Shikaku was stunned as he handed the letter back to Minato, taking a look at the other documents containing Hitomi's will that Hiashi, due to his many entries, couldn't access much to his frustrations, and the contract that would legally make Naruto and Hinata husband and wife as soon as Minato and Kushina signed.

"So how are you going to handle this Minato?"

"I think I had better get back to the estate and await for Hinata and Naruto to come back. But first I need to show this to Kushina-chan"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked

"The box I opened was from Hitomi. It seems she has had a betrothal contract made up a week after Hinata was born for her daughter and my son to be married"

Everyone gasped as their jaws nearly dropped to the floor in shock, wondering how that came about. Minato had began to explain everything in detail so that each of them could understand.

"Minato-kun, I had better get going I need to get back as Suigetsu is meeting me back at home"

"Ok, please tell your sister that I need to see her immediately once I arrive back, which won't be too long after you. I need to discuss a few things here first. You are meeting up with Naruto, are you not?"

Karin nodded, blushing slightly due to the fact she had mentioned Suigetsu to the others and knew teasing would happen when the time was right, especially seeing Kakashi's famous eye smiling, which made her grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Make sure that Naruto and Hinata get back earlier than expected, but not too early. I don't want the wrath of my wife upon my shoulders. I think today will be full of surprises, especially for those two in particular"

"Let's just hope they both agree to it" Itachi stated calmly, knowing that Minato still had to reveal to both of them the matter of Danzo and of course Shion.

"Yes...I know, let's just hope this all but makes up for it" Minato replied with a deep sigh.

oOoOo

Sasuke had parked his car quite near to the bowling alley. Luckily it wasn't that busy today, much to his relief. He could see Temari and her brother's already present, along with Kiba and his girlfriend Tamaki.

"Oh wow, Tamaki-chan is here" Ino announced excitedly.

"T-Tamaki-chan?" Hinata stated, confused

"Oh you haven't met her yet Hinata-chan. Well she is Kiba's girlfriend. They have been together for about eight months now. They both are polar opposites but they suit each other quite well…if you know what I mean" Ino giggled

"P-Polar opposites?"

"Well yes, you see, Kiba loves dogs as you know right? But Tamaki-Chan loves cats" Ino explained

"Oh! I-I see what y-you mean" Hinata smiled

"Yeah, I laughed when I was told by Sasuke-kun. But seeing them together, you can see how much they like each other. Tamaki-Chan loves animals, her favourites of course are cats, but she is a veterinarian after all. She works at the Konoha animal hospital and sanctuary here in the village."

Hinata nodded as Naruto opened her door, waiting for her to come out. He had been chatting to Sasuke, mainly both of them arguing insults at each other which made Hinata smile. Sasuke was quiet much like herself, whereas Naruto was loud and talkative, much like how Ino was and could see how they all gelled together.

"You ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered, making Hinata shiver.

"Y-Yes, I am Naruto-kun" Hinata quietly replied as they both followed the others inside the building.

Hinata could see the rows of bowling lanes. She must of counted 15 so far and only three of them were currently being used. Temari had immediately come over towards them telling Shikamaru that they had reserved at least two of the lanes for them to use as more people were coming. Naruto took Hinata's coat and beckoned her to follow him so that they could get a pair of shoes, each ready to play.

It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time as Hinata hadn't ever played before. Naruto knew about and had reassured her that he would teach her and to trust him. Hinata felt her heart beat once more skip a beat as her eyes stared at his lips, wanting so much to kiss him as she remembered how soft his lips was against hers.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked, concern evident in his voice.

Hinata once again blushed furiously, realizing she had been in her own world again, daydreaming about his lips against hers, wanting to do it again and again.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto-kun, I-I was j-just thinking a-about something" Hinata explained nervously.

Naruto looked at her, his heart was beating just as fast. Was he imagining it? Was Hinata looking at him with a look he had seen many times before? He had seen these looks with girls, especially when they looked at Sasuke. All throughout his younger days at school, there was many a crowd of fan girls after the raven haired Uchiha. He had seen them look at him with desire and want in their eyes and he was surprised to see those same looking eyes honed on him from Hinata. Which in turn had his heart beating so fast he thought he would have a heart attack.

"N-No problem Hinata-chan, well here are your shoes you need to wear. The attendant will look after your boots"

Hinata nodded, still blushing, Naruto could feel his cheeks beginning to grow hot as he watched the blue haired beauty sit down on one of the seats removing her boots, revealing how long and slender her legs were contained within the tight denim jeans she was wearing. It was making him swallow thickly as he imagined having those silky smooth long legs wrapped around his waist as he showed her how much he loved her.

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of all the erotic thoughts currently occupying his mind, he tried to calm himself, already feeling his loins beginning to stir knowing that he can't do anything to her. She was innocent and pure and he felt he wasn't good enough to take her innocence, not after what he had done to her on her arrival. He had many wet dreams in his own bed of how wet she was when he grinded his hard cock against her soaking wet folds, hearing her confused soft moans that drove him crazy each time he closed his eyes at night.

Hinata didn't know how much she was killing the blonde who was madly in love with her and had tried to come to terms with his feelings. He knew his friends and family knew about his feelings for her, he even knew about Hinata and her feelings for him, although he was still shocked and slightly in denial about it.

But Sasuke had spoken to him about it many times, trying to convince him to take the next step, but he was frightened to do so. Naruto had admitted to his raven haired friend that he was indeed frightened about making Hinata his. He still had nightmares over Shion and Sakura, although they had eased since Hinata came into his life, but a part of him was still scared of having his heart torn again and was petrified of rejection. He was certain if Hinata rejected him he would be broken beyond repair and would probably succeed in where he had failed before in committing suicide. He was so scared that he would lose her forever.

Sasuke under stood Naruto's fears and had tried to reason with him, that Hinata would never do that to him. He could see in the girls eyes how much she loved his blonde idiotic friend. Even Ino had assured him that Hinata only had eyes for him. But Naruto was too scared and nervous to make a move and he didn't feel brave enough to talk to her about how he felt, so had just tried to love her from afar, but it was growing increasingly difficult for him not to pursue her.

"N-Naruto kun?"

Naruto cursed himself inwardly for being deep in thought, seeing the girl that occupied his thoughts all the time look at him with concern just like he had done only minutes ago.

"Y-Yeah sorry was um...thinking about something too, y'know" Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Ino and Temari sat watching them from afar whilst Tamaki and Kiba were currently talking between themselves. Sasuke had dragged Shikamaru off somewhere, leaving their girlfriend's to attend to themselves as Gaara and Kankuro were loading the team of players as others were arriving.

"They are so into each other it hurts" Ino whispered

"Yeah, I know. Why haven't they got together yet?"

"Hinata is too shy, and Naruto...well I think he is too scared to make a move. It's frustrating to watch, but no matter how many times Sasuke or I try to convince him, he still won't believe us. It's because he thinks he will be hurt again." Ino sighed in frustration.

"You know Ino, give it time. From what I can see they both are mad about each other and I can see Hinata is coming out of her shell more each day. I think she will be the one to take what she wants the most"

"Do you think so? I only want them to be happy. They would make the perfect couple, they complement, each other don't you think?"

"Yes I know, can't you see the desire in her eyes each time she looks at him?"

Ino nearly choked on her drink of soda at Temari's remark and carefully glanced at her shy friend. She could make out the look in her eyes and found that Temari was correct, her sweet and shy friend was hungry for the blonde and she had to hide her smirk.

"I wonder where that lazy bum went off to with Sasuke?" Temari seethed

"I don't know, but Sasuke looked like he needed to talk with Shika about something important"

"Do you know what it's about?" Temari asked, curious.

"No I don't, but I expect we will be told soon enough" Ino replied as she twirled a strand of light blonde hair with her finger.

The talking stopped as Hinata and Naruto took their seats amongst them, waiting for the rest to arrive. Apparently Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were also coming along according to Kiba when they had arrived.

"Hey where is Shikamaru, and Sasuke teme!?" Naruto asked looking around.

"They will be back shortly. They had to do something" Gaara replied to the blonde as he came over to take a sip of his drink.

"What something?" Naruto asked

"Not sure, but come on, let's set things up already. The others will be here soon" Gaara stated, trying to get the blonde's thoughts of Sasuke who had asked him to keep Naruto busy until they return.

"Fine" Naruto huffed as he got up to help them set up the bowling alley for a few games.

oOoOo

Shikamaru was leaning against the wall as he listened intently to Sasuke about what his brother had told him. To say that the Nara was shocked was an understatement and knew there was more to this than what had been discussed.

"So Naruto and Hinata do not know about Shion or Danzo?"

"No...Itachi told me not to say anything but to keep an eye on Hinata. Apparently she is in danger from Danzo. I'm not sure why though."

"Hmm...I expect people have been following her, even possibly here"

"What makes you say that? I haven't noticed anything peculiar"

Shikamaru sighed as he remembered the meeting a few weeks ago, and knew someone or someone's was following Hinata when the girls went shopping. It seemed that whatever Danzo wanted with her it must be important to have a group of men following her constantly for the right moment to grab her.

"Remember when the girls went shopping and what Kakashi reported that Hinata felt like someone was watching her?"

"Shit! It's just I don't understand why they can't leave her alone. Hasn't she been through enough!?" Sasuke growled

"I agree Sasuke, but let's just gather the gang together at the party tonight. We will have to make sure that both Hinata and Naruto are occupied so that they don't listen in on what's going on, until Minato talks to them at least."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. They both remained silent for a few more minutes, thinking about what was running through their minds.

"I will contact Shino to see if he can hack into anything useful, especially on that Danzo bastard and his connections, maybe Temari's cousin could help?"

"Don't bother, Itachi is contacting Kisame and I expect Sasori will be with him"

"Well that's one less job for us to do I suppose. Anyway we had better get back inside before that idiot comes out searching for us. Gaara won't be able to hold him for long, you know he's so troublesome"

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement as he followed after Shikamaru, knowing it would be quite an interesting game at hand seeing how Naruto could be quite competitive, especially when he was playing.

oOoOo

Kushina had managed to decorate Hinata's cake when Karin came in stating that Minato was on his way and that he needed to talk to her about something important. Kushina was intrigued as to what it was about, so after instructing the cooks and maids on what she wanted done for the party she went towards her husband's office.

Karin had already left with Suigestsu by the time Minato, along with Shikaku, came inside both of them discussing matters. Minato could see his wife waiting patiently inside his office.

"Minato-kun" Kushina greeted her husband warmly.

"Kushina-Chan" Minato greeted his wife with a heartwarming kiss and hug.

The blonde held his wife close to him, feeling content, especially after the day he had so far and especially the potential danger they would be facing in the upcoming days. He was determined to see through Hitomi's wish and keep his large family safe.

"Minato-kun, are you alright?" Kushina questioned, knowing something was wrong.

"Kushina-Chan, you had better take a seat. There is a lot I need to discuss with you. I want you to remain calm and listen to what I have to say throughout. What I will be discussing will shock and anger you, but not everything will be bad" Minato warned.

Kushina sat down, silently nodding in agreement as Shikaku held the box that belonged to Hitomi, ready to hand it to Minato when he needed as he took his seat beside Minato as the blonde began to retell what had occurred today.

oOoOo

Everyone was having fun so far, especially Hinata. Her smiling face and heartwarming laughter made Naruto feel all warm and fuzzy inside and remained by her side throughout. When Sasuke and Shikamaru came back, he had a feeling that something was up between them, but pushed it aside for now. His thoughts and eyes were on the girl in front of him, seeing her beautiful face light up with such warmth it seemed to radiate the entire room.

He also felt deep stirrings of jealousy boiling to the surface. They had been there just over 2 hours and the bowling alley was getting busier with more people. He could see the guys staring at the indigo haired beauty and could see the desire and lust in their eyes as they roamed her perfect, and curvy figure. It made the blonde growl, his eyes clearly stating a hidden warning to stay the fuck away from her.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara could see the intent in the blondes eyes and kept a close watch on the blonde, knowing his temper was astounding and hard to reign him back in. Although he was an idiot and dense, he had one hell of a temper. Well he was the son of Minato and Kushina after all, and whenever they get angry, everyone trembles in fear.

"Calm it dobe, this day is for Hinata" Sasuke reasoned quietly

Naruto stiffened slightly at his friends words, noticing that a few of them were watching him, excluding Hinata, who was with the girls, laughing merrily.

"I can't help it teme, I mean look at them. They are looking at her and I don't like it!" Naruto growled.

"Then fucking tell her how you feel, you idiot!" Sasuke hissed, making Naruto flinch at the ferocity of his tone.

Sasuke seethed at his friends admittance. It was pitiful to watch his friend's reluctance in taking that step forward. Sasuke knew that the blonde knew how Hinata felt for him. It was completely obvious to them all that she only had eyes for his dumbass friend and after what he had heard from his brother, he just wanted them to be happy for once before Naruto regretted it for the rest of his life.

"Look Naruto, I just want you to be happy for once. Hinata is a sweet, caring, beautiful girl who adores you and I can see that although you are pissed at other men for looking at her, she hasn't even registered that. Besides even if they did, she would decline. She wants you, can't you see that? She only has eyes for you and everyone here including your parents can see she loves you and only you!"

"I-I know b-but..."

"But what Naruto? Sasuke is right and you know his words are true. It's just that you are conflicted. We know that you want her and don't deny it. We can see it in you and we can feel the vibe from you, so do us all a favour and tell her!" Gaara stated, staring Naruto down with his teal coloured eyes.

"Troublesome...you are really are troublesome Naruto, you know that don't you? You feel guilt and feel you're not good enough for her? But isn't that her choice to make?"

"Huh? What do you mean, how did..."

"What a drag...Do I really have to spell it out to you? You hate other guys looking at her. We can feel your killer intent evidently among us. We know you and can clearly see how you feel. How would you feel if someone else took her? Answer us truthfully whilst the girls are other there" Shikamaru questioned

Naruto sat stunned. He could feel the beads of sweat falling down the back if his neck as he felt daggers piercing his heart at just the very thought of someone else taking her away from him and it scared him greatly. How would he feel if she left and he never saw her again? He never had felt such pain before appear in his chest as he clutched his shirt tightly around his heart area, feeling true pain at just the very thought of someone taking her from him never to see her again.

"..."

"You realize it fully now don't you" Gaara answered the stunned blonde

"Naruto...if you feel that strong about Hinata but still feel as though you're not worthy.. then let Hinata-Chan make that choice for you instead"

"What do you mean teme?..." Naruto silently questioned, his eyes looking down at his hand that still clenched his shirt tightly.

Sasuke sighed deeply, folding his arms to his chest, staring at his blonde haired friend and brother.

"Let Hinata decide whether you're worthy of her or not. I think she is old enough and wise enough to make her own decision on who she wants to be with, so let her choose. Let her come to you and listen to her and listen well and for Kami's sake follow your heart dobe"

Naruto stared wide eyed at each of his friends watching him and subconsciously he nodded, his head breaking from his thoughts to see the time and knew they had to head back to the estate soon or else his mother would get a frying pan to his head. For some reason they had to go back earlier and that his parents wanted a word with him and surprisingly Hinata as well, the blonde wondered what it could be about.

Karin had turned up later than scheduled with Suigetsu and Juugo. His aunt's blushing face was quite surreal in itself at seeing her hand held tightly within Suigetsu's who was grinning widely. She had immediately come over to him pulling a grinning Suigetsu along who waved and greeted Sasuke, who in turn had to hide his smirk at an uncomfortable Karin Uzumaki.

She told him that they had to leave earlier to head home and that Minato had insisted that both himself and Hinata had to meet with them.

Ino had come over stating to Sasuke she and Hinata needed a lift to her house to get Hinata ready after being told by Karin that Hinata had to get back earlier than intended. It seemed to have everyone wonder what was wrong, especially when they knew that Minato and Kushina wanted a word with them both.

Sasuke grunted as he stood up and followed Ino, who had taken Hinata to go take their bowling shoes back and get their footwear. Naruto watched them as he remained seated, his thoughts still evident on Hinata and why his parents wanted to talk to them.

His eyes widened suddenly when the thought of who was after Hinata appeared, his heart clenching at the very thought at remembering the girl that he has fallen in love with was being targeted by unknown assailants. The blonde shot out of his seat and towards Sasuke and the girls who were in the process of changing their foot wear, frantically catching up by taking off his bowling shoes and demanding his trainers in return.

Sasuke sighed at watching his friend, knowing that the blonde had finally registered the upcoming situation that Hinata was still in danger, although Sasuke now knew who was behind it and hoped that whatever Minato tells them that Naruto will not revert to how he was before as Hinata will certainly need him and not abandon her in her time of need.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hi guys thank you for the reviews it keeps me going, again I wish to thank my beta gio08 for all his help I couldn't do it without him! To those that ask questions in the reviews I do try to answer you via message. I'm overwhelmed by how many love this story and I really appreciate all your support so thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourites Hard Love!**

 **I hope to have chapter 19 done quicker than expected so until next time bye bye for now xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Betrothal...**

 _ **"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." ~Emily Brontë**_

 **From Previous Chapter...**

oOoOo

 _ **Sasuke grunted as he stood up and followed Ino, who had taken Hinata to go take their bowling shoes back and get their footwear. Naruto watched them as he remained seated, his thoughts still evident on Hinata and why his parents wanted to talk to them.**_

 _ **His eyes widened suddenly when the thought of who was after Hinata appeared, his heart clenching at the very thought at remembering the girl that he has fallen in love with was being targeted by unknown assailants. The blonde shot out of his seat and towards Sasuke and the girls who were in the process of changing their foot wear, frantically catching up by taking off his bowling shoes and demanding his trainers in return.**_

 _ **Sasuke sighed at watching his friend, knowing that the blonde had finally registered the upcoming situation that Hinata was still in danger, although Sasuke now knew who was behind it and hoped that whatever Minato tells them that Naruto will not revert to how he was before as Hinata will certainly need him and not abandon her in her time of need.**_

oOoOo

Placing the phone down, Danzo leaned back on his chair. His mood hadn't lifted at all throughout the day. Sai was across from him, his motionless pale face just looked straight at him, awaiting his orders.

"I want everyone ready by the Hokage event. I am expecting my good friends arrival with his entourage tomorrow, where our plans will come into fruition. Do not disappoint me Sai"

"I won't father"

"Has Toneri and Shion arrived yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Very well, you are dismissed. Make sure those I have asked for be present at tomorrow's meeting. It will be the calm before the storm and I will make sure that I will come up on top! I have been denied for far too long" Danzo seethed.

Sai nodded, leaving the office, knowing he had to do something as from what his father has confided to him made his skin crawl. He knew things wouldn't bode well for the innocent girl, who had such a hard life thanks to his so called father who took pleasure in disrupting others.

He had to get Sakura out of Konoha, to get her somewhere safe in case anything happened to him. He needed to find a way to warn someone without dying instantly due to the seal currently under his tongue. His only hope was to locate the man named Jiraiya and hopefully warn those he needed to warn and fast. It was only days until the event, which gave him not much time to work with.

oOoOo

At the Yamanaka residence...

Hinata finally changed into a figure hugging dress that showed her curves perfectly. The strapless dress was a pale pink that came to just above her knees. Around her cleavage held tiny diamond jewels that glistened and twinkled with every move she made.

The dress flowed out slightly, showing off her creamy long legs, wearing a pair of silver healed strap shoes showing off her pale pink varnished toes. Her makeup was natural with a light pink eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner to enhance her pale lilac eyes, then finished with strawberry flavoured lip gloss to complete her look. Ino had been busy for the past hour and a half getting Hinata ready in time as she finished doing her hair which was a half up half down style, all softly curled with a small silver jeweled tiara finishing off the look.

Hinata was still oblivious to the real plans for tonight, although she had been very quiet, which Ino had noticed and knew deep down her friend was wondering why she had to meet Minato and Kushina with Naruto, which she also felt intrigued about. Ino had dressed in a deep purple figure hugging dress, her hair placed up into a classic bun wearing her jewelry that Sasuke had brought for her to finish her look as she finished applying her own lip gloss.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned speechless at how she looked. She suddenly wondered what Naruto would think when he saw her which made her blush deeply at her inner thoughts. The girls made sure everything was ready when Ino received a text from Sasuke telling her they were now on their way to pick them up and to stay inside until they arrived.

Ino's mother and father were currently there and Inoichi was aware of the situation at hand, due to Shikaku informing him and also the meeting which was held first thing in the morning. He watched as both girls came down the stairs and had to do a double take, especially on Hinata. She was so much like Hitomi he had thought he had gone back in time for a moment.

"Oh my...don't you both look gorgeous!" Ino's mother exclaimed as she looked at them both.

"Thanks mom" Ino replied happily.

T-Thank you Mrs Yamanka" Hinata stuttered, blushing.

Inoichi chuckled at the Hyuga's shyness and smiled warmly at them both, knowing that his beautiful little girl had now blossomed into a beautiful woman. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts as he went to the door, opening it to see both Sasuke and Naruto who had then immediately walked inside.

Ino came out first to greet them, hugging Sasuke who couldn't keep his eyes of her. Ino glanced to see if Hinata was behind her but saw that she wasn't.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we have to go" Ino announced excitedly, waiting to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto was waiting as the sounds of footsteps grew louder and Hinata nervously emerged with a slight pink blush dusted upon her cheeks. The whole world for Naruto stopped in that very instant as he took the girl in before him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, it literally took his breath away. His heartbeat was increasing with each second that passed as his eyes roamed her body that was concealed by the gorgeous pale pink silk that suited her creamy complexion perfectly.

Hinata was embarrassed at the stares she was receiving, getting slightly nervous when she saw that Naruto was extremely quiet. She saw his blue eyes widen and then roam her body, making a delicious shiver rake down her spine at the very thought of him looking at her, she had dreamed about him doing that to her on many a sleepless night.

Sasuke sighed as he coughed to get their attention. He became amused as Naruto blushed deeply, knowing that he was caught red handed for gazing at her for far too long.

"Come on you two or else we will be late" Ino announced to them all.

No one said anything as they went outside and got into Sasuke's car. The quick journey to Naruto's home took less time as the only talk was coming from Ino while Naruto and Hinata were strangely quiet. Hinata listened intently to Ino, trying not to be rude to the one-sided conversation at hand, but her thoughts were constantly about Naruto and what Minato and Kushina had to say to them both.

oOoOo

Kushina had done well, her emotions were swirling around within her but she had remained calm until she listened to everything that her husband had to say. At first she felt rage at the fact her son was targeted by that one eyed bastard to get to her husband. Secondly she was appalled that the girl she could never take to, Shion, was his so called step daughter. But she was horrified to find out she was indeed Hiashi Hyuga's love child born out of wed lock. A bastard child, and to Kushina she was more than a bastard, she was a horrid scourge that needed her comeuppance and she was first in the line to do that.

The fact arose that Shion was now related to the girl she had come to adore and love as if she was her own, the last living link to her best friend along with Mikoto. Kushina was now frightened for the girl she claimed as her adopted daughter, feeling her maternal instincts come out in force.

"Minato-kun...I will fight tooth and nail for Hinata-chan, that bastard Danzo will not have her. I don't care who I have to fight or kill with my bare hands if I have to, that girl has been through enough and I will not let her go through more!" Kushina warned.

"I know Kushina-chan, I will make sure she is protected. Whatever plans Danzo has, he must be totally unaware of this contract, the one that Hitomi has indeed created."

Kushina smiled warmly at the letter she still held in her hands. The fact that her friend wished for their son Naruto to marry her daughter filled her with joy and hope, knowing that both of them had feelings for one another.

"Minato-kun, I just hope Naruto and Hinata will accept it once all our signatures are upon that document, they will then be legally bound as husband and wife."

"Yes I know, but first they both need to hear what I have to tell them and let them both decide. There is a lot for them both to take in."

Minato heard the knock and the door opened. revealing Jiraiya. His face was unusually stoic as he entered inside. Minato knew that he was brought up to date with the situation thanks to Obito and Kakashi.

"So… my godson was used to get to you by that conniving bastard!?" Jiraiya growled

"Yes it seems so. Shino is still going through the many computer files, but Hitomi left us her last will and also a betrothal contract for our Naruto and Hinata to be together officially. It was her last dying wish." Minato stated calmly.

Jiraiya looked shocked but nodded none the less as he took a seat next to Shikaku, who was quietly looking at the documents in question.

"I have to hand it to Hitomi for getting this all set up, especially under Hiashi's and the Hyuga elders noses." Jiraiya chuckled warmly, glancing through them but his eyes remained solely on the betrothal contract.

"Don't act to shocked Jiraiya-kun. You should know what Hitomi was like, so nothing should surprise you" Kushina replied.

"Yes you're right Kushina. I wonder how the gaki will take it?" Jiraiya stated rubbing his chin, in deep thought.

"Well we will find out soon enough. They will be arriving shortly, so you had better get our guests ready Kushina-chan. I expect the maids will need your guidance." Minato stated warmly with a wink

Kushina smirked as she took a deep breath, kissing him on the cheek as she went out to make sure everything was ready for Hinata's arrival. Minato watched his wife leave noticing the sway of her hips, swallowing thickly as he shook the illicit thoughts that had appeared within his head.

"Well Minato, what do you think that bastard will do next?"

"He will come after Hinata, that is certain, and it will be soon that's for sure. What I don't know is why and who he has her lined up for. It could be anyone."

"Hmm I see your point, well whomever it is he has kept it well guarded, unless Shino can find out who it could be?"

"If I know Danzo, he will start something at the Hokage event. Whatever Lord third is proposing will be pivotal to his plans" Shikaku mused.

"Yes I agree, I know that he will start something, so we best be on guard. We don't know his full plans and we don't know who his allies are and our village will be overrun with people from other villages. So we must tread carefully on the situation at hand, we don't want to cause a potential war." Minato declared.

"Yes we don't, other village leaders will be descending to our village that I know for sure. I have spoken to Hiruzen and I know some of what he has planned but not everything. I will talk to him and find out more of the situation, but that would mean I would have to inform him on what has occurred." Jiraiya replied

"Yes I know. The thing is the Hyuga are still unaware that Hinata is still alive. Also we have Shion who, could also be classed as a Hyuga. It will be the fire before the storm when they find out" Shikaku warned.

"I don't give a shit about the Hyuga. Their greed was what started all this. Besides, Kushina and I are her legal guardians upon Hitomi's death and with Hiashi now most probably lying in the gutter somewhere, she is now a member of our family and she will get any protection necessary" Minato passionately stated.

"She could be your daughter in law by the end of the night Minato" Jiraiya chuckled, amused

"I am aware of that, but still a meeting must be held, but I only want certain members to attend"

"Hmm, I see. So we do have a spy amongst us?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we do. That's why whatever is said will be amongst the chosen few I have selected" Minato announced.

"Very well. I trust that those will be informed immediately?"

"They are being informed of it as we speak" Shikaku replied, lighting up another cigarette as he went over to the drink cabinet to fill three glasses, knowing that the next couple of hours will be interesting, and a drink was very much needed.

oOoOo

Turning the key to his apartment, his thoughts was solely on finding the man named Jiraiya and trying to track the man down without being found out would be a problem. Entering inside, he looked around the room. It was deathly quiet and his thoughts were gone in an instant as he searched his apartment in a panic for Sakura.

His panic all but dwindled as he saw her fast asleep on his bed, thanking Kami that she kept to her word. He knew that he had to move quickly as he tried to think of where he could hide Sakura safely until this was over and hopefully if he was still alive at the end of it.

"S-Sai-kun?"

"Sakura...I need to get you somewhere safe and it has to be tonight"

"But Why!?...Why can't I stay here with you?" Sakura asked, looking worried.

"It's going to become dangerous Sakura. I don't know if I am being watched. If anyone sees you, i can't protect you. I need to find the seal master named Jiraiya" Sai answered

"Jiraiya?...He may be with Naruto's parents"

"Naruto?...isn't he the one that was your friend?"

"Yes...he was until I..."

"Come on...pack what you will essentially need Sakura. You must leave tonight while we still can. I can't have you in danger"

Sakura nodded, tearfully knowing that she couldn't argue with him. He had done so much for her since her fall from grace and it helped him remain safe, if she was safely hidden elsewhere then she would comply

oOoOo

Sasuke parked the car as Naruto got out of the passenger side, walking over to allow Hinata to get out as Sasuke did the same for Ino. They walked onwards towards the estate, some of the guard's were already patrolling the grounds were clearly visible but not too many to arise suspicion to anyone looking in.

As soon as they entered the large hall, it was strangely quiet as Naruto saw his father stand just outside his office looking at him. Naruto immediately walked over to him, leaving Hinata for the moment with Ino.

"Alright dad, spill. What do you have to tell me and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I will talk to you both shortly Naruto...let's just get this party of Hinata's started alright, so hurry up and go to her" Minato calmly answered back.

Naruto obeyed for now, but had so many lingering questions he had to push it aside. He walked back over to a still confused Hinata, who was watching his talk with his father and could tell by her pale lilac eyes that she was nervous.

Sasuke opened the large doors out wide, seeing as it was completely dark inside as Naruto guided Hinata to go inside much to her embarrassment at feeling his warm hands upon her skin, and also confusion at being guided into a very dark room. Naruto couldn't help but notice her tremble as soon as his hands was upon her shoulders her skin was silky soft and looked so enticing to him. He wanted to devour her right then and there, he smirked inwardly at such a thought.

Hinata wondered what was wrong with everyone and why was it so dark inside. She was under the impression that she along with Ino was going out to one of the most popular and expensive restaurants within fire country itself and didn't understand why she was being pushed inside by Naruto of all people as her treacherous heart kept beating at his touch.

"Calm down Hinata-chan...you trust me, don't you?" Naruto huskily whispered

Hinata felt as if she would faint right then and there. Hearing his deep voice inside her ear made her heart do cartwheels as her body reacted in such a way, it made her nervous that he would see right through her. Naruto however could smell her sweet perfume consisting of her usual vanilla with a hint of berries of all kinds that made his mouth begin to water.

He was thankful for the darkness that concealed his hunger for the delectable beauty before him. His body reacting to her almost immediately if he pressed any closer to her body she would be able to feel his pent up desire that was straining inside his trousers at this very moment. The blonde cursed inwardly at his treacherous body as he tried in vain to calm himself before it would be plainly visible to others in the next few seconds.

Thankfully the blondes wishes came true at the very thought of seeing his straining erection being viewed by his friends and family seemed to do the trick. He knew he wouldn't live it down or survive if his mother saw, so was relieved that his erection began to wilt. It was good timing too as the lights suddenly came on, making the girl he loved jump as everyone was suddenly revealed to them.

"SURPRISE!"

Hinata was more than surprised as her body almost jumped into the air in fright, seeing everyone gathered in the large room that still held decorations from Christmas but also decorated with silver and pink balloons with pink and white roses that looked so beautiful, it brought a tear to her eye.

"Happy Birthday Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered, making Hinata turn the most deepest shade of red even for her.

Hinata was so surprised and overwhelmed as Kushina came towards her pointing to a large three tier birthday cake with pink icing that was decorated with flower petals and butterflies made of icing of different pastel colours. It was so beautiful and touching. She couldn't believe her own eyes at what was happening, it reminded her of her necklace she was wearing from Naruto.

"We all wanted to give you a party to celebrate your birthday Hinata-chan. We wanted it to be a surprise" Kushina stated warmly, smiling at her adoptive daughter, knowing that she could soon be her daughter in marriage by the end of the night.

"T-Thank you… I-I had no idea" Hinata answered, trying hard not to cry and spoil Ino's hard work.

Kushina hugged her warmly, seeing the emotion on the girls face then letting the girl enjoy the festivities ahead. Hinata had finally calmed down as she and Ino went and said hello to everyone. The maids was giving out glasses of champagne that Hinata currently held a glass of in her hands smiling brightly at her first ever party.

The music was playing as some of the guests began to dance to the beat. Hinata laughed and giggled, enjoying herself immensely, helping herself to the champagne, grabbing one of the fresh strawberries from the silver dish dipping it in her champagne then taking a dainty bite to stop the juices from falling as she took another bite.

Naruto had his eyes solely on her as he kept guard over her, especially if any males took a sudden interest to her, but most could sense his protectiveness and tended to stay away unless she herself approached them.

The party was still in effect a couple of hours later when he felt a warm hand upon his shoulder that broke him from his thoughts. He glanced behind him and saw who it was. He immediately saw his father, who nodded to him, knowing it was time for them to talk. Naruto glanced back to Hinata, seeing his mother doing the same to her as his father did to him.

Naruto wondered what it was all about, noticing that his friends had also seemed to have left the room now peaked his curiosity all the more. His father led him to his office with Hinata and his mother following behind them.

"Please enjoy the party. We are just borrowing the birthday girl for a while" Kushina announced, looking at her sister Karin who decided to take over knowing that they would be a while.

oOoOo

Danzo held his cup of vintage sake against his lips, savouring the taste as his step daughter began to vent out her frustrations before him.

"I can't believe those bastards from the Hyuga clan… not when we were that fucking close to clenching that deal!"

"Calm down Shion-Chan, we will soon have them in our grasp, I assure you" Toneri calmly stated.

Shion was fuming as she was pacing the room in anger at not being able to get her revenge on the very family that hurt her mother. She knew who her father was and hated him with every fibre of her being. Her mother being subjected to his adulterous ways. She laughed with glee when she was told of her real father's death at her husband's hands and rewarded him with her body, like she does every day and night as long as he does her bidding.

"That's not the point Toneri-kun...I want to see that clan fall beneath my feet. I want what is owed to me"

"And it will, I will make sure of it, we all will. Won't we Danzo-sama?"

"Be quiet the both of you. I have other pressing matters to address, more so than your petty revenge Shion!" Danzo stated with warning

"Oh is it about my so called sister? Well please let me meet her before you hand her to her intended new husband and family. I want to see her face when I tell her what she will only be good for"

"You know Shion, your love for your only sister is quite flattering" Danzo stated calmly.

"I know, but then I do seem to follow it from you, don't I daddy" Shion sarcastically replied.

Toneri glanced between the two of them seeing the rising temper of the one eyed man who now openly glared at his wife, knowing that with just one word he would have her killed without even a thought.

"So Danzo-sama, what should we do regarding the plans?" Toneri asked, changing the subject.

"For now the Hyuga clan is off limits until I say otherwise" Danzo answered with authority.

"But what about..."

"I have just gave you my order Toneri! I have other pressing matters to attend to that need my devout attention. You have enough to sustain your company for now, so just play happy families and work at producing an all important heir" Danzo stated with warning.

Shion was quiet as she stared daggers at her step father, who had just now declared her revenge off limits. She unconsciously shivered at the last bit of that order to produce an heir that was currently not in her own plans. Toneri looked at her with amusement in his eyes. It made her want to punch and kick him into submission.

Danzo smirked at his step daughter, knowing full well she was using Toneri for her own gains and knew that he had just thrown a wrench in her plans. He wasn't really bothered about the Hyuga. They were not really a threat, so far Hinata's existence hadn't been brought to the councils attention, which was good enough for his plans to take place under their noses. He had now formed alliances from far and wide that would help him secure what he truly wants, and that is Konoha itself, by force if necessary.

The maids he had installed were all taken care of quickly by his own men, including the governess that could have leaked any potential clues about Hinata still being alive, especially now that Hiashi was quickly out of the picture. The only downside was the fact that Minato was now involved, thanks to Hyuga Hiroshi, who knew something was up due to the vast amounts of payments that Danzo acquired as hush money for not revealing the affair of Hiashi and his wife, which he knew all about from the very start.

Toneri bowed as he got up, alerting his men to be ready for him and his wife wanting to get back home so he could have his wife and fill her to the brim with his seed. Unbeknownst that his wonderful wife wasn't even wanting that to happen as her pale complexion turned even paler especially at her father's next words.

"I do hope Shion that you don't disappoint me on producing an heir for the future. Your husband here will need to pass on the businesses he creates, now won't he?"

"..."

Danzo watched in jubilation at the widened eyes and even paler complexion of the normally talkative girl whose personality was like a spoiled fire cracker at most times. Now at the mention of her husband's devout attentions upon her she became silent and knew that she is now backed into a corner and can't get out from it, no matter how hard she tries.

"Oh Toneri"

Toneri looked back at his father in law after his wife left the room and was now too far to hear the conversation.

"I think she needs to be made aware of who indeed wears the trousers in your relationship. I think I have spoiled her far too much and I think she needs to learn from now on how a wife should please her husband"

Toneri grinned, nodding his head in agreement as he whistled, slightly knowing that he will now show his adorable wife on how she will behave and treat him from now on. Closing the door to Danzo's office leaving him on his own, or so he thought.

"Tut, tut, tut, you can be ssso cruel Danzo-sssama" A deep slithering voice announced as he emerged from the shadows.

"Yes I know. But she has to learn her place, doesn't she Orochimaru?" Danzo sighed, looking at the snake looking man who was smiling sadistically.

"kukuku...I like your ssstyle Danzo-sssama"

"I'm glad you approve now then... tell me how are our preparations going and are your men ready to act?"

oOoOo

Hinata had never felt so nervous as Kushina led her towards Minato's office. She could see the broad back of Naruto in the small distance in front of her as he followed his father inside. Part of her was curious to know what it was they needed to speak to her about, but the other part of her was apprehensive. She hoped that there was nothing wrong or nothing bad that would involve Naruto again.

Hinata was surprised to see that there was two other people sitting down waiting for their arrival, namely Shikaku, Shikamaru's father and the man they called Jiraiya.

"Eh!?...Old man... What are you doing here? Did mom catch you perving on the ladies again?"

"Oi gaki, I'm not some perv and don't address me as such. Now take a seat and be quiet" Jiraiya stated seriously, waving a clenched fist.

That had Naruto's attention especially seeing the serious faces of everyone as his mother closed the door, guiding a nervous Hinata to sit beside him as she took her place by Minato's side.

"What's this about dad?" Naruto asked calmly.

Minato took a deep breath, letting out a sigh as he glanced at Kushina, who squeezed his knee giving him the reassurance she was by his side. It was going to be an emotional night, especially with the news they would deliver. Both had agreed to start with what Hinata's mother had wished, knowing both of their feelings towards each other.

"Naruto...Hinata...today Shikaku came across this box in one of the boxes that had ended up with most of the files from your father's estate Hinata-chan."

Hinata and Naruto saw the box in question that was now being placed upon the desk in front of them by the elder Nara, who then sat back down on his seat without saying a word. Hinata curiously looked at the beautiful box. She had never seen it before, confused as to what this box was all about as did Naruto.

"We decided to open the box to see what was inside and for that I will apologize to you Hinata-chan for taking your necklace without permission, but you see I needed to use the small key to open the lock to this box"

Hinata's eyes widened accepting the apology as she surmised that the box had to belong to her mother.

"Inside I found some paperwork along with two sealed letters, one of which was addressed to myself and Kushina and the other was addressed to you Hinata-chan"

Kushina had then approached her, holding a sealed envelope that clearly stated her name. Hinata numbly took the letter into her trembling hands, staring at the writing, too nervous to open the letter in front of her. Naruto could see her trembling, holding the letter delicately in her hand and noticed her hesitation at opening it.

"I'm here for you Hinata-chan" Naruto quietly stated, startling her slightly.

"Before you open that letter Hinata-chan, I think you had better wait until I finish with what I have to tell you"

"W-Wait...d-did you s-say my m-mother left y-you a l-letter also?" Hinata quietly and nervously asked, confused.

"Yes...Hitomi did, I read the letter Hinata, your mother explained to me that she was dying of stomach cancer and that it was terminal and that you were too young to understand. She had wanted to get out and meet us, see our son Naruto when he was born also see Sasuke when he was born and she had wanted us to see you when she gave birth to you Hinata-chan. Your mother wanted to make sure that you would be happy and had made sure that what she had was left to you. She had in fact left guardianship of you to Kushina and myself."

Hinata smiled at the news she was hearing, still holding the letter within her hands, trying hard not to cry at what she was being told.

"Now before you open your letter Hinata-chan, your mother had also told us of something else that she wanted to happen, which involves yourself and Naruto." Minato softly stated, seeing all the emotion going through the girls face.

"Huh...me?" Naruto asked surprised and confused.

"Yes...Shikaku if you would"

Shikaku sighed as he held a piece of paper that looked like a leaflet until it was opened out and then placed upon the desk for them both to observe.

Naruto along with Hinata glanced at the document in front of them seeing the large words clearly in big fancy writing, in black ink stating that it was a marriage contract. Hinata felt her heart begin to beat fast her eyes stuck on the words marriage, she was too scared to read any further.

Naruto however swallowed thickly, his eyes glancing at the contract in front of him, his curiosity getting the better of him. The fancy words upon the paper clearly stated his name along with Hinata's. He froze when he realized what that meant. He nervously glanced at Hinata and could see her sitting completely frozen, her eyes still upon the document.

"Have you both looked?" Shikaku stated softly

Naruto tore his eyes away from Hinata, looking at Shikaku and his family who was sitting quietly, observing them both, nodding his head in agreement. Hinata however didn't answer as she made herself read the document in front of her seeing that Naruto and herself are in fact betrothed to each other and her mother had in fact wished for this to happen, much to her shock and confusion.

"Hinata-chan?" Kushina softly called out.

Hinata stiffened as she glanced at Kushina and Minato, too frightened to look at Naruto, wondering how he would feel about being with her. Her heart clenched at the thought of him rejecting her completely.

Hinata nodded, trying to hide the fear within her until she felt something warm grab her hand gently in hers causing her to gasp. Turning slightly in the direction of the touch, feeling her heart beat quicken hoping against hope it was the blonde who was always in her thoughts.

Naruto was stunned speechless at what he had just read, the silence of the room was deafening to him as his parents, along with Shikaku and Jiraiya just looked at them, both watching and awaiting their reactions. Naruto was too deep in his thoughts as he fully took in the words that the girl who had stolen his heart was in fact destined to be his wife and his heart was racing like crazy.

Taking a deep breath he nervously glanced to his left seeing the girl in question trembling upon her chair, making his heart clench clearly seeing how nervous she was acting. He knew that he had been too scared to act by telling her his own feelings, even though he knew how she felt about him. Remembering the conversations he had with Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and even Gaara all telling him to take the next step knowing that he had been to hesitant to act.

His decision made, he nervously grasped Hinata's trembling hand, encasing it with his. Their fingers interlocked as he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. He heard a quiet gasp escape her perfect pink lips knowing he was indeed making the right decision. For the past few months she had unknowing claimed his heart. He knew that he was deeply in love with her and knew that no matter how much he tried to stay away from her, his body and heart wouldn't let him.

Hinata nervously looked at Naruto, whose deep blue eyes was now looking deeply into her own. His eyes looked different, showing an emotion she had never seen before from him, but the look he gave made her heart sore and her own body trembled with desire. It was an affectionate look she could see and it was towards her as he squeezed her hand again with a smile that literally made her light headed and she hoped she didn't faint in the process.

Both Minato and Kushina smiled at the touching exchange between them, seeing the overwhelming relief flood through Hinata and the look of affection that their son had finally decided to reveal to her, both happy that they both seemed accepting to the news that they were both promised to each other due to Hinata's mother's wishes.

"Minato kun...do you think we should mention the other news? They have a lot to take in at the moment" Kushina whispered

Minato was at a crossroads, deciding whether he should tell them about Shion. He knew that Hinata had the right to know she had a half sister, no matter how much the girl was hated for what she had done. She had also tore his son's heart apart and Hinata knew everything about that fateful night, although Naruto didn't know that, and glanced towards Jiraiya and Shikaku, his eyes telling them to not say a word, at least not just yet.

"Naruto...Hinata...I know there is a lot to take in here and it has come as a shock to you both, it has also come to us as a surprise too. The contract is legally binding once each of our signatures are written on here." Minato continued, watching both their reactions that was just blankly looking at him knowing they was both deep in thought.

"Marriage is a beautiful event in life when you realize that the one person you share special feelings for is the one person you know in your heart you want to spend your life with. I know you two are looking at me as if I am going mad, I know that both of you know what marriage entails. What I'm trying to say to you both is that this is a decision you both will need to make, of course you don't need to make a decision now, but we both want you to know that it is here and that if you both choose to agree, you will both have our blessing" Kushina warmly told them both.

Hinata nodded as did Naruto, thanking his mother inwardly knowing that they both had a lot to digest and to personally think about. They also had to talk to each other, Naruto knew he held deep feelings for Hinata and knew that the girl held deep feelings for him too, but as of yet he had been too afraid to admit to her his feelings and needed to come clean to her and admit to her privately on how he feels.

Naruto was fine with the proposal but also knew that they needed to get to know each other more before they take that big step in commitment. Hinata herself was still completely surprised that her mother had thought that way ahead and even managed to gain her father's signature that seemed to confuse her more.

Hinata then felt another gentle squeeze, which in turn got her attention as she turned to see the blonde of her affections wanting her whole attention.

"Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you privately. We have a lot to discuss, don't you think?" Naruto asked

"Y-Yes we do N-Naruto-kun" Hinata immediately answered.

"I know the both of you need time to think about things, and anyone of us is here to answer any questions you are unsure of. All I ask of you two is that this remains a secret between the both of you, for now at least"

"Why?" Naruto asked

Minato met his sons eyes, both of them reading each other in silent conversation. Naruto knew that something was up and wanted to know what it was about. He hated being left out of the loop. Was it something about Hinata?

"I know this has come as a surprise to the both of you, but this contract was set up a week after Hinata was born, by Hitomi herself with her chosen solicitor. In fact Hitomi managed to get Hiashi to sign the contract when he was intoxicated, which is still valid as it is a clear and recognizable signature that will hold up in any law proceedings in any elemental country."

"M-My mother d-did that?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yes she did" Kushina answered, smiling fondly.

"What aren't you telling us dad?"

Hinata glanced at Naruto seeing his face turn serious, his hand still in hers as he faced his parents, knowing there was more to come and it involved either both of them or one of them.

"…There is more we need to tell you both of what we had found out earlier today." Minato answered calmly.

"Well...what is it?" Naruto asked wanting to know.

"The computer that was brought from Hiashi's estate had some personal files of your father's that was supposedly protected by many encrypted passwords. These files held details to who Hiashi had dealings with. We had found that vast amounts of payments was made to someone each month under the surname Arumihs." Minato carefully explained.

"So...what does that mean to us? Naruto asked highly confused.

"Just listen gaki!"Jiraiya responded in a serious tone, making his godson look at him in concern.

Naruto could see by his godfathers face that whatever it was it was serious and the blonde felt his stomach clench tightly as his sole attention turned to his father that had remained silent waiting for his son's attention once more.

"It seems that your father Hinata had been paying money to a man we know very well, Danzo Shimura. The name was cleverly disguised under a woman's name who actually came from the land of demons, her name was Miroku Shimura."

"W-Why did father s-send money to h-her?" Hinata nervously asked, feeling Naruto stiffen when the name Danzo was stated.

Minato looked apprehensive at the question, knowing he would be giving her the answer.

"Hinata, we uncovered some shocking details today. What we found out shocked us all, your father has been dealing secretly with Danzo we have discovered that he is dealing with someone that involves you and it seems they are eager to obtain you as you are important to whatever deal Danzo has planned."

"W-What...b-but"

"Your father was being blackmailed to protect the Hyuga clan from scandal due to his adulterous ways. It seems part of that deal was to make believe to the clan that you had died and that your mother had died not long after due to her illness and a broken heart, although we now know different thanks to this letter she left."

"W-What scandal. What d-did my father do!?" Hinata asked, her hand now removed from Naruto's who was now taking in the fact that Danzo was after Hinata and he knew from past discussions that the man was ruthless as he was dangerous.

"Hinata-chan...I didn't know how to tell you this...but it seems your father had an affair with Miroku around the time he had married your mother… it resulted in Miroku becoming pregnant around the same time as your mother fell pregnant with you"

Hinata stared wide eyed at the news and grew pale. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Minato had stopped, his eyes looked solemn as he had more to say but seemed hesitant at stating it out loud.

"Hinata...Naruto...we found out that your half sister is none other than Shion...She is the step daughter to Danzo." Minato finally revealed.

Hinata couldn't believe it as she glanced at a shocked and frightful Naruto by her side, the looks of concern upon each of their faces noticing how pale Hinata looked as she immediately stood up in shaky legs, the news was too much to bare. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, her breathing became erratic as she openly sobbed in dismay.

"N-Naruto-kun... I-I...am...so...sorry" She stated with sobs, not seeing his face that was covered with his bangs, feeling her heart break. She couldn't handle the fact she was related to that cruel, sadistic girl.

Naruto sat there in shock, his face hidden from view as he took it all in. He could hear sobs from his left that he knew was Hinata's, but his mind was still processing what he had just heard. He felt numb… the girl he had fallen for was related to the one who utterly destroyed him long ago? The sound of shouts and frantically calling out a name could be heard, but he was still reeling from what he had discovered, not realizing that the girl he cared for had just ran out of the room and out of the estate in tears.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers thank you for your reviews as always and to those of you who have added ,y story Hard Love to your favourites and follows. Again a big big thank you to my beta reader gio08 for your help as always!**

 **I hope to have best chapter up and ready next week but I really must finish my other chapters to Lustful Maid and A Toy For The Akatsuki!**

 **Until next time bye for now x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Desires...**

 **"Whatever it is your heart desires, please go for it, it's yours to have."**

 **Gloria Estefan**

 ** _From Previous Chapter..._**

oOoOo

 ** _"Hinata...Naruto...we found out that your half sister is none other than Shion...She is the step daughter to Danzo." Minato finally revealed._**

 ** _Hinata couldn't believe it as she glanced at a shocked and frightful Naruto by her side. The looks of concern upon each of their faces noticing how pale Hinata looked as she immediately stood up on shaky legs. The news was too much to bare. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, her breathing became erratic as she openly sobbed in dismay._**

 ** _"N-Naruto-kun... I-I...am...so...sorry" She stated with sobs, not seeing his face that was covered with his bangs, feeling her heart break. She couldn't handle the fact she was related to that cruel, sadistic girl._**

 ** _Naruto sat there in shock, his face hidden from view as he took it all in. He could hear sobs from his left that he knew was Hinata's, but his mind was still processing what he had just heard. He felt numb… the girl he had fallen for was related to the one who utterly destroyed him long ago? The sound of shouts and frantically calling out a name could be heard, but he was still reeling from what he had discovered, not realizing that the girl he cared for had just ran out of the room and out of the estate in tears._**

oOoOo

Naruto still couldn't believe what he had just heard from his father. Shion, the girl who had literally took his heart and tore it to shreds in front of him, was in fact related to Hinata, who he had finally admitted to himself that he loved.

The sounds around him echoed but was not registering to him. He was too lost in his swirling thoughts until he heard a smack sound that was heard by everyone within the entire estate. He realized that a massive wave of pain began to register from the left side of his face, mainly his cheek. He subconsciously held it with his hand. It was painful to the touch as he hissed.

The sound of running footsteps gathered in his father's study as he finally looked over at everyone present, seeing his mother with unshed tears and hurt on her face. Her hand still shook and he knew then that it was his mother that had hit him.

"Mom..?" Naruto croaked, finding his mouth dry all of a sudden, seeing his father Shikaku and his godfather look at him in shock and concern. Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru was looking at each other, their faces held worried looks as they looked on at the scene before them.

"Naruto...I know you are shocked about what your father has just told you. I know that you have been hurt and I was not there for you to pick up the pieces of your broken heart." Kushina began to sob. Seeing his mother's tears stirred Naruto from his shock as he locked eyes with his mother.

"But Naruto...you are not the only one hurting...Hinata has just found out that she has a sister and she knows...She knows what...that...what her so called half sister did to you" Kushina revealed.

"What!?...How?...Who the fuck told..."

"I told her Naruto..." A deep voice admitted, making Naruto turn his head violently to the sound of familiar voice.

Naruto could see Itachi standing in front of the very small crowd of his friends, his dark opal eyes penetrating his. Naruto had thought that Itachi had swore to him to never tell a soul about that particular night and he told Hinata of all people.

Itachi could see the confliction in his widened blue eyes that had now took in his admission, seeing his inner thoughts and demons flash through his eyes in an instant, knowing that the blonde felt betrayed by his confession. Although Itachi did feel immense guilt for betraying Naruto's confidence, the pros had immensely outgrown the cons to his decision that fateful night when he told those gathered what had truly happened that even Naruto couldn't admit to those who loved and cared for him.

"Yes... I was the one who told her what happened that fateful night. She was told along with your parents and your close family" Itachi calmly stated, looking Naruto dead in the eyes.

"S-She knew…?" Naruto repeated still in denial.

"Yes she knew...and right now...Hinata...she has run off somewhere. She must be in such turmoil right now... Ino and Sasuke are searching for her, as well as the guards" Itachi carefully replied.

"No...why...I...I...don't understand "

"Listen to me Naruto...You have to go after her and find her...So get a hold of yourself! The past is the past. So look deep inside yourself and tell me who has literally picked up the pieces of your shattered heart? Who was able to bring the old Naruto back? The one we all came to know and love?" Itachi reasoned.

Naruto was flooded with images of the times Hinata had been with him, trying her hardest to cheer him up, to attempt him to smile. No matter how hard it seemed to her at first, but he had eventually given in to her relentless trying on the matter. The fact that she could make his most favourite food that was better than old man Teuchi's was a plus as well, although he would never say that to the man.

"Naruto, Damn it! I know you know the answer to that idiot!" Itachi hissed in frustration.

Naruto felt his chest constrict tightly in pain. It was growing more and more as if someone was putting a dagger inside and slowly twisting it inside continuously. It was hurting him too much, even to breathe. His eyes widened at the very thought that Hinata was leaving him. The thought of never seeing her smiling face again hurt him too much.

Then he realized fully that what his mother said to him was right! How could he be so selfish knowing she was innocent in all this and was just as much as a victim to all this as he was. How could he be so inconsiderate? Hinata was hurting at the revelation too, probably much more than he ever could.

Naruto frantically dashed out of the room, his friends following after him, including Shikamaru that had been watching him closely. The blonde ran out of the doors holding his mobile tightly in his hands. Naruto frantically looked around the darkness only the lights from the buildings illuminating the grounds so far. The lack of the moon and stars upon the skies above made him realize that it may rain or even worse snow especially due to the cold that he was only just registering as his breath instantly turned into white smoke knowing that the temperature had dropped considerably low since earlier.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed

His mind was running in circles, especially to the vast amount of land his father owned well within the estate, wondering if she had left the premises altogether and had got outside? Realization dawned on him that made him sick with fright and rising panic that seemed to make mental images flash within his mind causing him to hitch a breath and damn right feel like screaming. How could he be so stupid? She was still in fucking danger and there was that creepy bastard Danzo who was still after her that made his panic increase tenfold.

"You're such an idiot Naruto, you know that?!" Shikamaru announced as Choji, and Gaara along with Temari came behind each looking at the blonde.

"I know...but I need to find Hinata-chan and fast" Naruto responded with worry.

Shikamaru dialed Sasuke's number, wanting to find out where his location was so that they could branch out from there. The Nara genius had noticed the tearful Hinata rushing out of the study, knowing that the news had just been told to her. He watched transfixed as Ino ran after her calling her name frantically with Sasuke running after them.

"Shikamaru?"

"Where are you Sasuke...have you got her?"

"No...I lost Ino too...I'm east of the estate, but they did run off this way"

"We are on our way"

"Is the dobe there?"

"Yes he is"

"Good...it's him she needs"

The call was ended as Shikamaru grabbed the blonde pulling him in the direction towards Sasuke with everyone else following quickly behind.

"Did teme find her?"

"No...but she can't be that far. Ino was chasing immediately after her and Sasuke followed a few minutes after."

Naruto nodded. It was something to go on at least he just hoped that there wasn't any potential dangers inside the estate and decided that more back up maybe needed.

"Shikamaru...call Itachi...I want him to call the others along as back up, just in case"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Hinata is still being pursued remember?...not only that… it's Danzo" Naruto growled in disgust as he said the name that everyone in his group of friends knew well from the many dealings their parents had.

Shikamaru did what was requested as they continued running east the cold air was not felt by any of them especially now that their adrenalin had kicked in.

Naruto needed to find her. The very thought of someone trying to take her from him filled him with terror but also a deep burning rage inside he doubt if it bubbled to the surface no one not even Sasuke, Shikamaru or even himself could put it out.

"Please be safe Hinata-chan...this big idiot finally understands what you mean to me." Naruto whispered to himself or so he thought.

Shikamaru and Temari had heard him perfectly.

oOoOo

Hinata felt her legs give way as she fell harshly to her knees, knowing from the burning sensation coming from them that she had grazed them by how hard she fell. But even though it hurt, she was still deep in shock with the revelation of what she heard.

Her sobs continued as her eyes stung from the cold winds upon her face, her lungs frantically wanting air. She was in turmoil as she tried to take in her surroundings through her blurry pale lilac eyes. How could she be related to that girl? Why didn't she know about it until now?

Her mind was a mess as she grabbed her head with both of her hands, trying in vain to shield it from her inner thoughts that was dominating painful facts of her very existence. Her body rocked back and forth, she didn't register the cold or the painful stings from her grazed knees. What could she do now? How would Naruto see her? Will he hate her now? Will her new found family despise her because she is related by blood to a girl who didn't care who she hurt?

Hinata couldn't handle that. Her heart was already cracking like fragile glass that was ready to smash into little pieces. Her inner turmoil was too great that she didn't hear the running footsteps and calls of her name as they then grew closer and closer until a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards a chest that smelled of sweet lilacs and honey.

"Hinata-chan!?...oh Hinata-chan" Ino whispered, holding her tight as the sobs from the girl she was holding broke her own heart.

The blonde beauty had watched as a pale and distraught Hinata had ran out of Minato's office into the cold and she quickly followed after her, forgetting that Sasuke had gone to get her a drink. She knew that her friend was in pain and chased after her knowing that no one should be on their own in their time of need.

"Ssshhh...I'm here Hinata- Chan, I'm here.. let it all out" Ino whispered as she rubbed her back

Ino realized how cold it was, feeling the chilly winds brush against her skin and knew Hinata must be cold as well. She had blindly chased after her, hoping that she would find her and was relieved greatly that she had. But because it was quite dark, she wasn't sure on their whereabouts that they currently were situated at, also their party dresses weren't appropriate for the cold weather.

"Crap...I didn't bring my mobile" Ino stated quietly continuing to sooth her distraught friend. She hoped that the others would find them in the darkness around them.

"Hinata-chan, please tell me what's wrong?" Ino softly coaxed her.

Hinata sobbed as she tried to stop her tears. She looked up to see a blur of blond in front of her, knowing it was Ino and she didn't know what to feel anymore.

"I-I...was t-told some n-news by Minato san" Hinata all but whispered.

"What was it?"

"I-I h-have a half sister...S-Shion" Hinata all but spat out her name, feeling turmoil build back up inside her.

Ino remained calm knowing this earlier on arrival at the estate Sasuke and Shikamaru confided to the gang at what they knew so far regarding Hinata so that they could help in any way to protect her. Although everyone was shocked regarding who she was related to, it quickly went over their heads. They all loved Hinata. She was a breath of fresh air and everyone saw her as family and that was that.

"I see...but why did you run out here Hina?"

"I-I couldn't face him...N-Naruto-kun hates me, I know it...I-I can no longer stay here Ino-chan. How c-can I show m-my face t-to him and t-the f-family"

Ino felt her pain and seeing her tears made her own tears fall as she held each of Hinata's hands within her own, squeezing them to reassure her.

"Oh Hinata-chan...The family love's you very much. They would never hate you. Naruto doesn't hate you either, that I'm sure of" Ino stated calmly

"B-But h-he..."

"Hinata-Chan...you're in love with him deeply and don't you deny it"

Hinata stared with widened eyes as tears continue to fall her eyes red due to her tears Her sobs still present as Ino knew she had hit it on the nail with her feelings. Ino knew that they were both in love with each other. Everyone could see it.

"Hinata...please don't leave. None of us want you to go. We are your family now. So what if you're related to Shion? None of us, and I mean NONE of us blame you or think anything different about you because of it...She may be related to you but...You're a better person than her and you don't look or act alike at all, so keep your head held high."

Hinata was surprised by Ino, even more so when the blonde pulled her into a hug, holding her tight, afraid to let her go in case she disappeared. Ino thought of her as a sister and would be broken hearted if she left.

Hinata continued to release her tears as Ino hugged her, rubbing her back, soothing her hoping that the blonde idiot gets here quickly. She knew that Naruto loved this girl deeply and her biggest wish was for them both to confess to each other on how they both truly felt.

oOoOo

The estate was quiet as most was out looking for the girl. Kushina sat down, clenching the material of her dress tightly. Her worry growing by the second that slipped past. Minato paced the room, hoping they would locate Hinata soon and that his son would be able to comfort her and hopefully admit his feelings to the girl at long last.

"Do you think it was right to tell them both...especially Hinata?" Jiraiya questioned to the now quiet room.

Minato stopped pacing as he sighed, pushing his one hand through his blonde tresses as he looked at the man he considered as a father figure.

"I had to tell them Jiraiya...they both needed to know. Besides, it was better I told them now than later from someone else"

"You're right...let's just hope that this news doesn't come between them.. for both their sakes" Jiraiya replied.

Jiraiya deeply hoped that they would both overcome this. Both of them have been hurt terribly to the point where Hinata was silent and withdrawn within herself, too frightened to talk to anyone and Naruto had become someone he wasn't.

But since he came back with Tsunade, he had seen a vast improvement in the young blonde and he knew it was down to the shy Hyuga girl, and for that, he was grateful. He knew it would break the entire family apart if Naruto reverted back and especially if the young Hyuga left, without a doubt the entire family would be completely devastated.

"Let's have faith in the gaki. Hinata is what he needs now, not any of us, and he is what she needs and I know the gaki will do us all proud." Jiraiya announced

Kushina nodded with tears falling down her cheeks as Minato solemnly agreed. A slight smile graced Shikaku's face, knowing that his son, as well as Sasuke, was out there with the blonde and would guide him to the girl that was needed in the young man's life.

oOoOo

Sasuke sighed in silent relief as he saw Ino holding a distraught Hinata tightly towards her, soothing her but the sobs was heart breaking to the young Uchiha once he saw the girl.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino called out softly in relief at seeing someone else present.

Sasuke smiled softly at his blonde girlfriend as he knelt down beside them, knowing they should get somewhere warm and carefully picked up a sobbing Hinata bridal style, seeing the deep grazes upon her knees.

"You're safe now Hinata-chan, I got you" Sasuke whispered softly feeling his shirt getting wet from her tears

'Where the fuck are you dobe?...it's You she needs!' Sasuke thought inwardly.

Ino followed quietly beside him as he walked the way they came from, feeling a lot calmer now than what he found them both safe. It was dark and getting cold, also anyone could be inside the premises, watching. Also knowing that Hinata was being targeted didn't help ease Sasuke's fears.

He hoped that his blonde friend and brother would soon arrive as it wasn't him or Ino that Hinata needed most, it was his dumbass blonde sidekick she needed right now and hoped to the heavens that Shikamaru was guiding the dobe in the right direction.

"Hinata-chan, you had me worried. Please don't do that again, why?...Why did you run?" Sasuke gently prodded his voice soft and quiet.

The raven haired young man saw Hinata look up at him her eyes filled with tears that were still falling. He could see how broken she was and knew deep down it was a lot to take in. He also understood somewhat at how she may feel and tried to picture himself having the same thing happen to him and couldn't fathom the pain she felt.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...B-But how c-can I face N-Naruto-kun now?" Hinata sobbed loudly.

Sasuke stopped as Ino looked at him in worry as he hoped his dumbass friend got here quickly. He hated seeing this gentle and kind girl crying, it didn't suit her. Her smile was always radiant and natural that drew people to her, such innocence was rare and Sasuke didn't want to see her tainted by those that would hurt her and use her.

"Come on Hinata-chan. You know I hate to see tears...Naruto is Naruto. I know for certain that he won't give a damn if you're related to Shion. You are far better than her Hinata and don't think otherwise. The dobe cares about you a lot. Hinata please believe me when I tell you that, you will see what I mean when you see him." Sasuke quietly stated

"I-I...D-Don't know what to s-say to him." Hinata whispered

Sasuke heard her quiet question that once again made him stop in his tracks as he looked down upon the blue haired beauty. Dark opals met glistening lilac tinted pearls searching for an answer to all her worries, wondering if she had the strength to continue on.

"You're in love with the dobe, it's easy to see" Sasuke confided

Hinata, although upset, flinched as her face created a new shade of red. Sasuke had to bite his lip so not to laugh at her not so secret affection.

"H-How..."

"I can see it Hinata. Although how the dobe can be oblivious to it is beyond me" Sasuke teased, knowing that he was talking about how his blonde brother was a few months ago.

Hinata managed to smile, feeling all her energy drained. She couldn't even feel embarrassment due to Sasuke carrying her bridal style. Hinata eventually gave in as her head rested against his chest and within seconds she was asleep in Sasuke's arms, her sniffles could be heard from how much she had cried.

Ino looked at her friend in her boyfriend's arms as they continued on back to the estate, she hated seeing her like that and hoped she would feel better.

"Sasuke-kun...Do you think she will be ok?" Ino asked hesitantly.

"I hope so...the one who can help her is the dobe. That's who she needs, not us" Sasuke answered.

Ino nodded as they continued to walk in silence, each thinking about how it will go on from here on out. His worry subsided within minutes as a bunch of footsteps approached. He easily made out blonde hair and a face filled with fear and panic that he couldn't help but smirk at. As soon as his eyes locked with Naruto's, the relief could see upon his friend and brother was easily seen.

"Thank god"

Naruto stated quietly, filled with all sorts of emotions as he stood in front of Sasuke and Ino, his hands shaking but ready to take his precious cargo back that was now asleep due to exhaustion.

"Thanks Sasuke...Ino" Naruto softly stated as Sasuke carefully handed Hinata over to him.

"Naruto...Just...Just tell her how you feel. She needs you dobe, just as much as you need her" Sasuke told him seriously.

Naruto nodded, knowing that he was right as he looked down at the beauty he was holding tightly and protectively against him.

"I will Sasuke...I promise" Naruto replied quietly as he turned to walk back to the estate and go somewhere private, just the two of them, as the others followed him behind each relieved that she was found safely by them and no one else for that matter. Shikamaru alerted Itachi that she had been found and to notify everyone that she was safe in Naruto's arms but everyone of his close friends each wondered for how long and vowed to make sure she wouldn't be taken from him.

oOoOo

Itachi had just finished talking to Shikamaru who had told him that Hinata was safe and Naruto was now taking care of her. The raven haired male smiled, feeling relief that the shy Hyuga was safe as he walked towards Minato's office.

"Enter" Minato's voice announced within the room.

Itachi opened the door and went inside, seeing the apprehension in the room as he closed the door behind him.

"I bring news Minato...They have found Hinata-chan and Naruto is attending to her and has requested to be alone and not to be disturbed."

The tension in the room lifted immediately as everyone was relieved. Sobs broke out from Kushina as Minato immediately went to her, holding her close to his chest, comforting her as he felt immensely relieved that she was safe and had belief in his son to reassure the shy girl who had become important to them all.

"That's great news Itachi, thank goodness" Jiraiya chuckled, equally relieved.

"I hope both of them get through this, then perhaps we can discuss with them both on the matter of the contract." Kushina stated happily

"Yes, but for now let them settle things amongst themselves" Minato replied.

Everyone agreed as Minato ordered that the search be called off now that Hinata was now once again safe inside within his estate and was determined that she would be protected always.

ooOoOo

Eyes fluttered open, seeing that the room was dimly lit by a lamp on the side of the comfy bed that she was currently lying on. The familiar scent of the man she had now fallen in love with filled her senses as she realized she was currently in his room and on his bed.

Cheeks grew hot as she saw the object of her affections walk inside, wearing only a pair of comfortable black sweat pants minus a shirt that showed his glorious tanned abs. He registered that she was awake as she heard him sigh as he walked towards her on the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called his name softly. It sounded as soft as velvet and made his body shiver subconsciously.

Naruto had been beside himself since he brought her back, rushing past everyone with her safely in his arms as he ran up the stairs to his room. Seeing her upon his bed fully awake and calling his name relieved him immensely. Tsunade had practically been ordered by him to take a quick look over Hinata to make sure she was ok.

Seeing the busty blonde huff in annoyance at being called granny by him didn't help the situation, but she liked Hinata and had a soft spot for Naruto who her husband thought of him as a grandson and she was reminded constantly of her late younger brother Nawaki. The young blonde acted just like him.

Tsunade had looked her over instructing Naruto to ask Karin for disinfectant and that she would need a bowl of water. Within a few minutes the items she asked for was prepared, the blonde paced back and forth whilst Tsunade attended to her grazes then signaled to a worried Naruto that she was exhausted but she was fine. Naruto nodded silently as he watched Tsunade return to clearing up down stairs, leaving him to tend further to the sleeping blunette lying asleep on his bed.

Seeing her awake calling out his name softly made him sigh in relief. The nerves he had inside him was building but he knew that he needed to confide to her how he felt. He knew her feelings and felt he didn't deserve her, but in hindsight he knew he couldn't continue living normally without her.

"Hinata-chan...I'm so glad you're awake"

Hinata blushed as she tried to sit herself up, feeling slightly embarrassed but also feeling apprehensive on what he would say to her. Would he look at her differently now?

"No...Please rest Hinata-chan" Naruto gently ordered as he sat down on the chair beside her.

Hinata relented as she watched him take a seat, his hand immediately sought hers, which she didn't object to, feeling her heart pound and hope began to dwell inside her.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto looked at her his blue eyes filled with emotion as he brought her hand to his cheek, holding it close, as his eyes closed softly.

"H-Hinata-chan...I beg you, please don't run off like that again" Naruto softly pleaded

Hinata subconsciously squeezed his hand as his eyes opened and locked with hers. She remained silent, urging him to continue seeing that he wanted to talk to her more about the situation.

"W-Why Naruto-kun? Why don't you hate me?"

"Huh...Hate you? Why should I hate you?" Naruto replied, confused

"B-Because...I am related t-to S-Shion" Hinata whispered, feeling tears fall down her cheeks as the blonde remained silent.

"H-How can you look at me...Knowing that" Hinata continued her tears falling more rapidly

"I don't give a shit if your related to that bitch...So what! I won't lie to you Hinata-chan, when my father told us that you were related, I was deeply shocked and hearing her name being mentioned again stirred up some unpleasant memories within me that I don't care to remember. But...I could never think that of you Hinata...How could I? You didn't even know about her and what happened back then and you're nothing like her in looks or in ways...in fact you are completely her opposite." Naruto stated confidently.

"Y-You don't hate me?" Hinata asked again, hoping and praying that he didn't

"Hate you? But how could I hate you? Hinata...it should be me asking that question to you?"

"W-What do y-you mean?"

"What I did to you the first night you was here...t-the way I acted...But you accepted my apology, stood by me, even made me ramen" Naruto chuckled towards the end

"Hinata-chan...I am going to be honest with you...W-Will You be honest with me?"

Hinata was confused by the question as he still held her hand within his. His eyes never left hers, but she could make out his cheeks that was tinged with red.

"D-Do you love me?" Naruto nervously asked.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn crimson at the question and felt her heart beat fast within her as her stomach clenched itself into knots as her nerves began to come forth once more. But seeing his deep blue eyes gazing into hers, she could see that he was desperate for her answer. She could see how nervous he was being and she knew she had to be honest with him.

"I-I do...I have l-loved you for a while now" Hinata quietly admitted, feeling incredibly warm and embarrassed at finally admitting how she truly felt.

Naruto was silent as he still had hold of her hand, his heart was beating as her words brought joy within him hearing her tell him face to face was music to his ears and now he knew it was his turn to be honest with her.

"Hinata-chan...I have to admit that I thought I knew what love was, and I came to realize that what I felt for Sakura when I was younger was just a silly crush, a childish one, that I soon realized I just wanted to compete with Sasuke over to get her attention." Naruto stated calmly

"Then I met Shion, or more like she met me...I thought I was in love with her, but I really thought long and hard back then and I came to finally realize that again what I felt for her was not love...It was more like acceptance in a funny sort of way, childish I know" Naruto confided as Hinata listened.

"I know that you were told about what happened that night about me, Shion and her gang along with Sakura. After that happened, I told Itachi to never tell a soul about that night. I withdrew into myself and practically closed myself off from my family and friends. I became someone else entirely. But most of all, I closed of my heart and became cold, uncaring, totally opposite to how I was before. But now, I...I finally understand what love truly means when I met you." Naruto announced

"When I first met you...I couldn't stop looking at you. There was something about you that seemed to draw me to you y'know. W-When I did that to you, I felt angry at myself for feeling that way. I didn't want to, even more so when that happened. I-I didn't think I deserved to have feelings for you...But I couldn't stop it or deny it anymore."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"What I'm trying to say to you is that I love you too. I have for quite some time now, Hinata chan"

Hinata was stunned as tears was repeatedly falling down her cheeks, her heart was beating so fast as she got her head around the words he had just stated. She felt relieved that he had not rejected her words from her heart that she has carried for many weeks.

Hinata blinked as she saw him looking at her, his eyes shining like sapphires that was filled with nothing but love and adoration. His smile not only warmed her but made her want to faint from where she was so happy.

"S-Say it again..." She whispered

"What Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, not hearing her the first time.

"P-Please...Say it again N-Naruto kun" Hinata repeated slightly louder, wanting to make sure it wasn't wishful thinking on her part.

Naruto felt his cheeks grow warmer looking at her beautiful tear stained face with pale lilac eyes that glistened with tears like the moon and the stars at night. Her voice pleading with him to repeat his words as though she feared she misheard him. It made him smile at seeing how nervous she was and felt hopeful that what he told her was real and not a dream he never felt so wanted before in all his life by the opposite sex and found himself feeling honoured that a beautiful girl such as her wanted him so much as he did her.

Leaning closer, still holding her hand within his, he was right up close to her beautiful face as he felt her shaky breath upon his skin as he began to talk again.

"Hinata-chan...I love you" Naruto announced truthfully

Hinata smiled as a deep pink appeared on her cheeks. The blonde couldn't help himself as he placed his lips upon hers, feeling how soft her lips was against his own. Hinata, although surprised, gave in almost immediately, enjoying the sensation as her heart did cartwheels inside her.

Naruto leant back, seeing her flustered face with her eyes closed, making his own cheeks grow warm with how beautiful she looked. He thought she looked adorable and he knew he had finally found someone that he truly cared for and loved with all his heart and vowed to protect this beautiful goddess with his own life if need be and was looking forward to the future with his betrothed that he finally realized that they was both destined to be together and never in his life had he felt so happy.

"Hinata hime" Naruto called out softly.

Hinata had been glancing at the blonde feeling her heart doing cartwheels at finally admitting to him how she felt and he had surprised her by revealing he felt the same. When he called her name and added the hime, she felt her face grow hotter at the new nickname as her heart was beating so fast.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Um...I need to ask you what you thought about the betrothal contract?" Naruto nervously asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Hinata was blushing brightly she knew she must be as red as a tomato as she remembered the betrothal contract her mother's signature clearly stated at the bottom of the document.

"I-I was very surprised Naruto-kun but I was also very happy that m-my mother cared so m-much for me to do this. Since my arrival, I was petrified at first, but your family accepted me with open arms and showed me such kindness and affection that I h-had always wanted. W-When Minato-San told us about the betrothal I was happy, over the moon in fact...b-but how d-do you feel a-about it?"

Naruto who was also radiating pink tinted cheeks that was slowlythat was slowly turning to a deep crimson red was constantly rubbing his head as his eyes glanced at the beauty upon his bed.

"I-I was surprised by it and also I-I was secretly happy about it b-but nervous as well"

"N-Nervous!?" Hinata stuttered in surprise

"Well...Yeah, I mean I wasn't sure how you felt about it y'know...I wasn't sure if you were happy about it?" Naruto admitted.

Hinata reached for his hand holding it gently within her own, her small hand encased in his large one their fingers gently interlocking as their hearts began to beat as one. Naruto watched as her eyes locked on his he could see the love and adoration radiating through her glistening pale lavender tinted eyes and found he was becoming lost in them.

"N-Naruto kun...I w-was overjoyed by the contract a-and I-I would love to become y-your wife and be with you forever. I-If you would h-have me, of course" Hinata stated nervously.

Naruto felt his nervousness disappear as soon as Hinata held his hand their fingers interlocked as she told him how she felt and that she would be happy to become his wife that made his heart soar and the worry left him as he found he was incredibly happy that she wanted to be with him forever.

"Hime...I would love to have you as my wife and be by my side. When you ran out of the house, I was petrified. I thought I wouldn't see you again...my heart began to hurt y'know, I never, ever want to feel that again hime." Naruto admitted softly, tears rolling down his tanned whiskered cheeks.

"Oh Naruto kun" Hinata whispered.

Hinata moved forward as she removed her hand from his and wrapped both of her arms around him. Hinata held him tightly reassuring him she was safe and now beside him. Her heart soared at his confession and her heart began to hurt when she saw his tears that were still falling down his handsome face.

He was scared he would lose her and she finally felt safe and wanted, she now had a family that loved and cared for her immensely. Her deepest desire was finally accomplished no longer alone and pretending she had family through her imagination. No longer did she have to talk to herself to make conversation. Instead of cold white walls that was once her home and prison she had now been set free from her gilded cage into another home which was larger but warmer and filled with loyalty and love.

Hinata took in his scent that calmed her nerves for being so forward but her body moved subconsciously towards the man she loved that was sobbing quietly releasing all his tension that he felt when he frantically searched for her after she ran out of the estate in shock.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun that I ran away, and I'm sorry I scared you...But I'm here safe, with y-you"

Naruto felt slightly embarrassed at letting his tears fall especially in front of the girl he loved deeply. Feeling her arms wrap around him calmed his fears, her scent filled his senses that made him sober up from his fears knowing that she was there in front of him. The blonde responded by holding her around her waist pulling her closer to him, making her gasp slightly as her clothed body touched his naked chest that not only made her cheeks grow hot as if she was on fire but stirred something new within her body.

"Hime..." Naruto whispered in her ear that made the blunette shudder.

Naruto felt her body shiver against him as he smiled slightly knowing that her body was responding to him. He looked down at the indigo haired beauty that was resting her head on his left shoulder. He could smell the berries from her body wash along with the fragrance from her indigo locks that he wanted to touch with his fingers.

Her hair looked like silk and he knew that it felt soft at the touch, his arms were securely wrapped around her. He wanted her to remain beside him and he wouldn't let her out of his sight, never again. This girl who came into his life that he felt a connection to not knowing her past or that she was the daughter of his mother and fathers best friend who he had never met. She had insisted that Hinata was to be with him by name and he wondered if her mother knew this would happen?

Naruto smiled as he inwardly thanked Hitomi and he vowed to her he would treasure her and keep her safe. Naruto looked at her as their eyes connected his hand moved as his fingers traced the side of her waist making her once again shiver at the touch. Naruto continued as he lowered his head slightly towards her.

"Hime...I love you so much, y'know" Naruto whispered.

Hinata smiled holding onto him tightly as he kissed her cheek and then once more on her lips as she loosened her arms around, him pulling him onto the bed with her. Naruto smiled finally, feeling the large weight he carried finally lifted feeling his ever swirling emotions finally allowed to be released. Both of them now were happy that they both felt the same for one another, although this was supposed to be her birthday, they both received the best present from each other, their affections answered growing stronger with each second passed.

Naruto laid beside her, his arms fully enclosed around her, pulling her closer to him as they both relaxed into each other's arms. Tomorrow they would see his parents and they both would sign the contract, but for now, they were both mentally exhausted from today's events and as long as they were together holding each other, they were happy for now at least.

Hinata sighed in contentment, remembering the letter that her mother had written but decided she would read it tomorrow with Naruto-kun beside her. For now, she wanted to bask in this moment for as long as her eyes stayed open, smelling his scent and feeling his warm body pressed tightly against hers, feeling his breath upon her head relaxing her body completely against his.

Her last thoughts before sleep took her was that for the first time since her mother died she had finally felt true happiness and finally looked forward to the future with open arms.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- A big big thank you to my beta gio08 for all your help and support I really appreciate it! Thank you to all my readers that are following and favouriting this story.**

 **I do apologise to all my readers for slow updates but I have not been well as of late and its hard to concentrate and write out chapters when you don't feel 100%. I won't rush out chapters if I can help it so please be patient on chapter releases!**

 **I will try to get next chapter written and posted out sooner and I apologise for the wait I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hard Love**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Premonition's**

 _ **"Feelings could override facts, as facts could alter feelings. Choose the truth first, rather than following after feelings."**_

 _ **― Anthony Liccione**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **From previous Chapter...**_

 _ **Naruto laid beside her, his arms fully enclosed around her, pulling her closer to him as they both relaxed into each other's arms. Tomorrow they would see his parents and they both would sign the contract, but for now, they were both mentally exhausted from today's events and as long as they were together holding each other, they were happy for now, at least.**_

 _ **Hinata sighed in contentment, remembering the letter that her mother had written but decided she would read it tomorrow with Naruto-kun beside her. For now, she wanted to bask in this moment for as long as her eyes stayed open, smelling his scent and feeling his warm body pressed tightly against hers, feeling his breath upon her head and relaxing her body completely against his.**_

 _ **Her last thoughts before sleep took her was that for the first time since her mother died, she had finally felt true happiness and finally looked forward to the future with open arms.**_

 **oOoOo**

The morning sun shone bright above the small gaps within the thick abundant clouds on a start to another winter's day. The maids were about doing their daily duties. Jiraiya was up, as was Minato, even after the late night they both had. Kushina was also awake, not getting much sleep, hoping that everything went well with her son and Hinata.

The red head had been busy in the kitchens, trying to keep herself busy although the cooks on duty could sense there was something wrong with the atmosphere when they began preparing the food. The smell of fresh filtered coffee was constantly being made to serve, as the residents of the estate began to awake and made themselves known.

Kakashi, Obito, Shisui and Itachi had eaten a quick breakfast and was now heading to Minato's office for their orders for the day. Each of them was deep in their own thoughts as Itachi knocked on the door to Minato's office. Itachi and the rest of them wasn't surprised to see Jiraiya, already sat down in the office. Minato opened the door fully to let each of them inside.

"I see you didn't sleep well" Obito questioned.

"Well after last night's events, it was kind of hard not to" Minato sighed, taking his seat behind his desk.

Minato took out another cigarette from his near empty packet, lighting it up as he took a long inhalation of nicotine, then exhaling the smoke from his mouth as he gathered his thoughts. Itachi wondered what else was on Minato's mind, especially calling all four of them in his office. His eyes glanced towards Jiraiya who was reading some papers that seemed important but pushed it to one side for the moment.

"What are your orders?" Shisui asked the elder blonde.

"I want you four to work together and see if you can gather as much information on Danzo and his group 'Root'. I understand that we have been looking for a while now, but I think we need to rethink things. Maybe we are looking in the wrong places and need to check out areas that we wouldn't consider looking into."

"Underneath the underneath?" Kakashi answered.

"Correct...Kakashi. Itachi, I agree to your proposal, I think we need all the help we can get on this matter, especially seeing as we don't know who else besides Danzo we are dealing with, and of course there is the matter of Lord third's New year's event" Minato continued.

"Do you think something will happen?" Obito asked

"I'm not ruling it out Obito...Whatever Danzo has planned, it doesn't bode well for Konoha" Minato answered.

"I want you four to wait until Shikaku arrives...I expect him to arrive shortly. Hopefully he will bring a light on where I want you to start looking."

"Oh...Where?" Itachi asked intrigued.

"The Hyuga clan"

"The Hyuga clan!?...But why there, Jiraiya san?" Shisui asked surprised.

"To gather more information on Tenseigan Industries and this supposed heir, Toneri" Minato answered.

"I have also instructed Shino to inform you with everything he has so far uncovered as well as myself and Jiraiya. The files that was on Hiashi Hyuga's computer has been hard to hack into, but so far it has revealed some important facts regarding Danzo and his step daughter Shion." Minato continued.

"Yes I still can't get over the fact that she is related to our sweet Hinata-chan" Obito stated.

"Talk about shock as an understatement" Shisui added.

"It was a shock to both Hinata and Naruto and I am expecting them when they come down. I know Hinata was very upset with the discovery of her half sister being Shion, but I don't want her to be treated any differently because of it" Minato warned towards the end.

"Minato I speak for all of us when I say this; We would never think that way about Hinata-chan. She is a sweet, caring and gentle girl and we have all grown attached to her and have come to care for her as if she is one of us." Kakashi stated passionately.

Minato and Jiraiya smiled at the young men standing before them and knew they had more people that would help them protect Hinata from the dangers that Danzo had planned.

oOoOo

Cigar smoke filled the dim lit office where Danzo listened to a report from one of the men he had working for him thanks to Orochimaru. The silver haired man had arrived only minutes ago, guided through the maze of halls by Sai who had met him at the entrance, bringing him to Danzo's smoke filled office to bring important news.

The man seemed nervous, Sai had never seen this man before and was hastily brought out of his thoughts when he felt his adoptive fathers killing intent.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that the girl was somehow out of the estate and was lost within the grounds!" Danzo hissed in rage.

"Y-Yes s-sir" The man nervously answered.

"So...Tell me why the hell didn't you grab her then and there? Don't I pay you enough!?" Danzo asked in anger.

"I-It wasn't that s-simple"

"Incompetent fool, so why was she conveniently lost and out of the mansion?"

"I-I don't know sir"

"You don't fucking know!? Don't you think you should of gathered more information before reporting to me first?!"

"..!.."

"Get out of my sight and don't come back here again...Make sure you do your job properly or else I will make you disappear altogether" Danzo warned as he pressed a button.

The man was shaking as the door opened seeing a large man grab his arm and pull the man out of his office closing the door behind him. Sai watched inwardly delighted as the man he hated with every fiber of his being rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I am so close to having my dream come to fruition and I need that girl in my hands by the new year's event"

"Who was that? I haven't seen him before" Sai carefully questioned.

"Hmm.. his name escapes me, but he is a mole that works for that bastard Namikaze. Orochimaru recruited him. It didn't take much for him to be our informant apparently" Danzo conveniently answered.

"It seems that I must take drastic precautions after all" Danzo continued.

Sai kept his emotions in check as he watched the one eyed man pick up the phone then talk to the person on the other end that he gathered to be Orochimaru. Another man that made him internally shiver, he knew it took a lot to keep his normal expressionless mask and it would take a lot to hold back when the sound four made an appearance.

Danzo finished the call while Sai stood beside him, hoping that he would be dismissed until further needed. He had his own plans to attend to.

oOoOo

Naruto was content lying beside Hinata, enjoying having her arms wrapped around him as his was around her. Hinata sighed as she snuggled closer to him, which made him smile at how cute she was. Both of them had been awake for over an hour and both knew they should get up soon, but they just wanted to take some more time to themselves and their new relationship.

"I think we had better get up now, hime" Naruto whispered softly

Hinata nodded as she removed her arms reluctantly around his waist. Naruto however, pulled her closer, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise, which gave him the perfect opportunity to seal his lips with hers into a passionate kiss. Hinata felt her heart soar as she kissed him back just as much and grew sad when they parted for air. Naruto gazed at her with his beautiful deep blue eyes that held so much love for her that reassured Hinata this was right. He was right.

Naruto put a t-shirt on, lending Hinata one as they left his room. He then walked Hinata the short distance to her room, where she quickly changed into something more comfortable. Hinata was suddenly feeling apprehensive as they left her room and walked down the long hallway towards the stairs. Naruto, sensing her nerves, held her hand within his, giving it a gentle squeeze, reassuring her.

They both walked down the elegant staircase holding each other's hands, feeling comforted and drawing strength from each other. They both looked at each other, each deciding that breakfast can wait even though they were hungry, but they needed to talk to Minato first to discuss a few things they had both decided on.

"You ready hime?" Naruto asked softly

Hinata smiled softly at him, squeezing his hand with hers for reassurance as they both made their way to Minato's closed office door, both of them knew he was inside. Naruto knocked upon the door and was surprised to see Kakashi's face who had opened it.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked surprised

"Oh...hey there you two we were...um...we was just leaving...I take it you need to talk to your father huh?"

"Yes we do" Naruto stated calmly

Kakashi gave his famous eye smile as they both entered inside the now crowded office, noticing Jiraiya and Shikaku, who must of just arrived, speaking with Obito, Shisui, Itachi and Kakashi.

"Ahhh good morning you two. I trust you managed to talk things over?" Jiraiya asked with a grin that Naruto knew all too well.

"Yes we did and we are here to discuss more of the contract and other things" Naruto calmly replied as Hinata nodded.

Kakashi could see the look in Minato's eyes as Shikaku took them aside whispering what he wanted them to do. Naruto and Hinata waited patiently until they were done as Minato called for one of the maids to bring some food and drink into his study for everyone and to also send word to Kushina to come and join them for what would be discussed, knowing his wife had been too anxious to sleep and had been trying to keep busy all morning.

Itachi sighed as he dragged Shisui out as Kakashi did the same with Obito, who wanted to stay and find out about this so called matter for juicy details that was racing through their minds. Minato sighed in relief as Shikaku and Jiraiya chuckled amongst themselves. Naruto and Hinata each portrayed red hinted cheeks as they kept holding each other's hands as they took a seat side by side.

The door once more opened showing Kushina, whose face showed how tired and stressed she had been. She felt relieved upon seeing them both, but didn't say too much as she calmly walked over to her husband and took her seat beside him.

"The maids will be here shortly with some breakfast for everyone." Kushina announced knowing everyone must be hungry.

"That's good to know Kushina-chan" Minato answered warmly.

Minato sighed as he turned his attention to his son and Hinata who sat opposite of him, both composed and holding hands which made him smile softly at them.

"Well now...I trust you have both talked about what was discussed here last night?" Minato calmly asked

"Yes we both did, we are here to discuss the matter of the betrothal contract father" Naruto stated.

"Very well, and may I ask what both of you have decided"

"We have both decided that we would like to follow the contract and be married as soon as possible." Naruto answered.

Kushina was over the moon at their answer, but kept her calm as she just smiled. Although she really just wanted to hug them both tightly against her, dreaming of the many babies that they would have upon their union.

"Very well...Shikaku, if you would" Minato ordered.

Shikaku nodded as he gathered the document placing it fully in front of the young couple. Both of them glanced at the contract and the contents upon it. Shikaku had handed Naruto his pen from his pocket as he pointed to where their signatures would be required.

Naruto took the pen and carefully listened to what Shikaku was stating. He nodded throughout in understanding as he signed his signature on the dotted lines that required it. Once done, Naruto glanced at Hinata, giving her a warm smile as he gave her the pen so that she could also sign.

Hinata carefully took the pen, a slight tremble in her hand, but took a deep calming breath and listened intently to Shikaku as he guided her on where to sign. Hinata signed her name and it was finally done, as both Minato and Kushina smiled once completed.

"Well congratulations are in order" Jiraiya stated merrily

"Yes, congratulations. I will take this to the solicitors shortly Minato and I will call once it has been officially verified." Shikaku announced

"How long will it take Shikaku?" Naruto asked

"It should be done today Naruto...All signatures and witnesses are verified, and all it needs is an official stamp and it's done. In fact, as you have signed this legal document, you're both now legally married." Shikaku explained

Hinata and Naruto blushed slightly, but smiled at the news as their hands was still joined together. Kushina had tears of happiness falling down her cheeks and couldn't be more happy that they were now both together.

"Would you like a ceremony you two?" Jiraiya asked

Both blinked at the question as they looked at one another, even though they were now technically married, was there a need for it? Hinata was content and was not one to put on a show after living most of her life alone indoors.

"I w-would like a small ceremony w-with just a small g-gathering of our family and close f-friends, but it's not a n-necessity" Hinata answered.

"Whatever you want hime, just say" Naruto assured

"Well seeing as you are now both married I don't see why you don't celebrate your union, but just for now keep it quiet, only tell those most trusted until we find out answers" Minato informed.

"As long as I'm with Hinata-chan I couldn't be happier father, but I want to be kept informed about everything and anything if it is related in regards to my wife. I will only tell my brother and best friend the rest I will tell when its safe" Naruto stated calmly.

"I-I just want to be with N-Naruto-kun too, and I just want to tell Karin-chan, Temari-chan and Ino-chan" Hinata replied.

"Very well, make sure it's done quietly, although I am sure we are safe, I won't be reassured until I have Danzo's head and any other bastard that sides with him" Minato growled.

A knock on the door halted further conversation as Kushina opened it seeing three maids with trolleys filled with delicious hot foods and drinks.

"Ahhh thank you ladies, please thank the cooks for an amazing job as always" Kushina announced with a warm smile.

Each of the maids nodded and smiled back as they turned and left the room to carry on with their duties. Kushina as well as Hinata dished the foods on the plates and handing it over to everyone.

Shikaku ate his quickly and got ready to leave, Jiraiya decided to accompany him as he had an appointment to see his old sensei and to also talk to him about a few things and see if he could also uncover any potential information regarding the upcoming event.

Hinata and Naruto ate their breakfast together as they talked casually to both Minato and Kushina deciding that they would remain indoors and just enjoy their first day of married life together.

oOoOo

Ino yawned as she had left the bathroom, her neck and shoulders full of love bites thanks to her boyfriend who had ambushed her in the shower. Her body subconsciously shivered at the memory of what took place moments ago. Listening to his husky voice talking sweet but naughty things into her ears made her putty in his hands as her blush intensified at what he did to her.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came out a towel around his waist showing his toned chest and gorgeous features. He still had a seductive smile present on his face as he hugged Ino from behind.

"I see you enjoyed yourself" He whispered.

"So did you Sasuke-kun" Ino replied

Sasuke chuckled as he tightened the hug, Ino smiled as she softly caressed his arm. She still had Naruto and Hinata in her mind and hoped that they managed to talk to each other last night.

"We had better get dressed, I'm starving" Sasuke stated as he let Ino go heading towards his wardrobe. Ino nodded as she sat on the bed changing into some spare clothes she left in his room.

"D-Do you think they will be there this morning Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked remembering what took place last night.

"Knowing the dobe, I know he would of finally realised how important she is to him. I mean you saw how he acted when he arrived, taking her quickly into his arms." Sasuke replied putting a shirt on.

"Yes i know I saw it too, I never thought I would see Naruto look like that again."

"Me neither...However, I'm just thankful he is returning back to the Naruto we all care for" Sasuke stated softly.

"I think Hinata-chan is his soul mate Sasuke-kun."

"I think she is too...Like you are mine"

Ino blushed hard but smiled as she finished the final touches to her hair. Both of them were dressed and ready to head downstairs, both feeling hungry and curious to what the day ahead would bring. Mostly their inner thoughts was on the same thing, their close friends Naruto and Hinata.

oOoOo

"So then...What will you two be doing for the rest of the day?" Minato asked

"We just want to spend time together and relax" Naruto replied casually with Hinata nodding her head in agreement.

"I understand...Go and enjoy yourselves. Just keep me informed if you decide to leave the estate."

"We will be staying in today...just let us know when Shikaku arrives and it's marked official" Naruto stated standing up, holding Hinata's hand firmly within his own.

"I will notify you once he returns with the news" Minato replied

Kushina stood up with a huge smile on her face as she hugged Hinata tightly and then hugged her son.

"I'm so happy for both of you" Kushina stated with unshed tears.

Hinata smiled at both her new in laws feeling relaxed and overwhelmingly happy. Naruto squeezed her hand gently as they left the room hand in hand with both Minato and Kushina looking on.

oOoOo

They walked towards the dining hall to see who was around, the blonde saw his best friend Sasuke who had just sat down beside Ino. They looked to be just starting to eat their breakfast. Shikamaru was also present, sitting opposite of them drinking coffee along Gaara and his two siblings.

Naruto had gathered that Ino and Shikamaru must of stayed the night. A lot had happened since the night before and by the looks on each of their faces they appeared relieved that he was still with Hinata.

"Morning guys" Naruto greeted.

"M-Morning" Hinata stated slightly nervous

"Well, have you made up or what?" Shikamaru asked looking at their joined hands.

"Yeah we are now officially together" Naruto stated sheepishly.

Everyone smiled as Ino and Temari squealed, causing the guys to flinch. Ino had immediately stood up and ran over to the bluenette, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her close. Naruto couldn't help but to smile, seeing the woman he loved look on happy at Ino who was smiling warmly back at her.

"So dobe, you finally told her" Sasuke stated breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah...We both did" Naruto answered.

Naruto took a seat, helping himself to some orange juice, glancing at the girls who were still talking. He waited for their talk to finish, catching Hinata glance at him.

"Hey girls can you come and take a seat for a moment, Hinata-chan and I have something we want to tell you all." Naruto stated calmly.

Ino and Temari looked over at him curious, and immediately took their seats as Hinata took a seat next to Naruto. Everyone was either eating or looking on at the blonde curiously.

"Gaara can you close and lock the doors for me" Naruto stated.

Gaara nodded and closed the double doors to the dining hall that was always left open, the red head locked it securely as everyone had now stopped eating looking on curiously at the blonde and bluenette.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru asked who had been silent, yet was growing very curious.

"Thank you Gaara...To answer your question Shika, Hinata-chan and I have something to tell you all" Naruto replied.

"Well...What is it?" Ino asked.

"Well...My parents had told us both of a betrothal contract, set up by Hinata-chan's mother between myself and Hinata."

Everyone blinked at the news taking his words fully in.

"After what had happened last night Hinata-chan and I had a long talk about our feelings in general. I confessed to her how I felt as she did to me. We both decided to go with the betrothal contract and have both signed it, your father Shika has took it to be officially processed."

"W-Wait...Your married now!?" Ino asked shocked.

"Y-Yes Ino-chan we both signed the contract." Hinata answered.

"Wow...Congratulations dobe...Hinata-chan" Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Congratulations both of you...I take it you're going to keep it quiet from the others for now?" Shikamaru queried towards the end

Naruto nodded and began to explain.

"The only ones that know are my parents, Jiraiya, Shikaku, and you in this room. Hinata-chan wants to tell Karin and that will be the only ones we will tell until such a time as we feel safe to do so"

"Do you think there are spies working here?" Sasuke asked

"I think my father does. It wouldn't be hard for outside sources trying to get information on those working for my father ya know" Naruto answered.

"What about my brother, surely you don't suspect him and my cousins...What about Kakashi?" Sasuke retorted

"No of course not...I expect my father will tell them...Besides I think they are out on orders for my father, we saw them all leave together Kakashi, your brother and cousins." Naruto defended.

"So you're going to keep Choji, Kiba and Shino in the dark?"

"No...I will probably tell them, but not immediately. I wanted to tell those that I'm close to, namely you lot. Teme you, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari as you live here as well as Sasuke and Karin. You are family and I trust you all, I know you each have my back as well as Hinata's."

"I understand...we will keep the news to ourselves, until told otherwise." Shikamaru stated.

"Thanks guys"

"Well then...What are your plans for today?" Ino asked.

"Well we have decided to spend the day to ourselves and relax, but we could have fun later on here if your all up to it?"

"Sure...Ino-chan can stay again with me tonight" Sasuke stated with a slight smirk, Ino began to blush.

"Yes and Shikamaru will stay again tonight too, he has enough clothes left here to stay a few more days with me...Right Shika?" Temari questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders not needing to see his girlfriend staring holes onto his back, and knew he had already had the choice decided for him, causing the lazy Nara to sigh.

"Troublesome blondes"

"What was that Shika?!" Temari questioned.

Gaara and Kankuro laughed, feeling amused to their elder sisters relationship to Shikamaru.

"That's great then guys...we will leave you to your breakfast. We had ours with my parents." Naruto announced with a happy grin.

"What are you going to do now?" Kankuro asked.

"Well I did say that me and Hinata-chan wanted to relax and spend time with each other...So that's what we will be doing until later. So I will meet you guys at dinner, remember not a word to anyone at what was discussed here, alright?"

Everyone nodded as Naruto headed towards the locked doors, unlocking it then opening them wide like they usually always were. Naruto held Hinata's hand within his and left the room as the others sat watching them leave taking in everything that had been discussed.

"Well looks like another lazy day ahead, maybe I will go cloud watching" Shikamaru stated.

"No you can spend more time with me" Temari retorted.

Shikamaru sighed again his inner thoughts had just one word

'…Troublesome'

oOoOo

Leaving the premises was always a much welcomed relief to Sai. He had finally been dismissed by his stepfather until later this evening. He would have to control himself as he was certain Orochimaru was finally making his appearance as well as his men. The thought of seeing them again made his blood boil, especially the members of sound four after what they had done to Sakura.

He blamed Shion the most. He couldn't stand to be around the hardened bitch. He took consolation of the fact that she was now getting what she deserved with her so called husband Toneri. Another sick individual Sai had heard many rumours surrounding the guy and his personal exploits with female servants. Breaking from his thoughts, he made his way back to his apartment, he was comforted that he had taken Sakura out of Konoha altogether.

He had to make sure she was safe. It was the least he could do for her, seeing that his adoptive family had manipulated and used her for their own objectives. Even Sakura's parents had disappeared courtesy to Shion and Danzo, making sure that everything that could lead to them conveniently vanished. Sai had managed to protect Sakura so far, but for how much longer? It prompted him to take her out of Konoha to a location only he knew existed and to a small group he trusted to watch her.

To his so called family Sakura was eagerly sought out from the group by Shion, the pinkette was nothing but a pawn, a desired piece on a shogi board and had already been used to play the dangerous game of strategy with only their wits and brains. That's all each of them was to his stepfather, pawns, he himself included amongst the shogi pieces ready and waiting for the next dangerous game ahead about to be played.

Sai however, had his own game to play, his was to counter the man he hated to his very core. He had endured years of manipulation and outright fear to the man that was supposed to be a father, but was only a father by name on a piece of plain paper, nothing more nothing less. Even Shion was nothing more than a superficial pawn piece to cement the plans Danzo wanted, except Shion couldn't see that.

Shion was so blinded by her rage that she couldn't read in between the lines, a perfect puppet for Danzo to manipulate from the shadows. He kept her close knowing she was still needed for his important plans at hand, making her believe somewhat that she was important to him. However, she wasn't to Danzo. She was the result of an affair between his wife and the Hyuga clan leader Hiashi, a bastard child born out of wedlock. When he had heard of this he had wondered why she wasn't disposed of by the one eyed man.

His wife, Shion's mother was terrified of Danzo, she died a few years after Shion was born. She died a shell of her former self. Sai then surmised that Danzo then had hands on fully manipulating her to how he wanted her, Sai knew deep down that Danzo never loved or cared for anyone apart from his plans for power and himself no matter how much he destroyed people's lives along the way.

Sai had decided to bide his time, gathering his wits and resources to counter the man named Danzo. Now it was time to put his carefully sought out plans into action. Sai had arrived at his apartment, quickly heading inside to wash and change. He only had a few hours free time before he had to return back to his stepfather. He had to make sure that Danzo didn't suspect him, keeping his emotions in check constantly when beside the man was difficult, even he himself had trouble sleeping at night by what he had witnessed throughout the years.

Having finished his shower and changing himself he looked at his reflection in the mirror, seeing his extremely pale features and dark eyes staring back at him. He had wondered about his life before he was brought into Danzo's hands but knew that anything before his time with Danzo and root were long forgotten in the recesses of his mind. He knew there was a meeting tonight, and he expected that the players of the fame would finally come into play and make themselves known. Including the sleep in partner who was breathing down Danzo's neck for the Hyuga girl to be delivered into their hands.

As of yet Sai was none the wiser to whom they were, even Danzo hadn't told him who they were, only he himself knew and possibly Shion and Toneri. But then again Sai was certain they didn't know the full facts on the matter. Shaking out of his thoughts Sai took a box out of the top of his wardrobe. The box itself was a cell phone box, one he had brought a few days ago.

Carefully taking it out of the box, checking it over seeing that the phone was fully charged he made his way out of his apartment and decided to take his motorcycle. Time was not on his side and now he had to make contact with someone he could relay information too and just hoped that the number he had found out was correct and hoped that he could convince him to meet him in a secure, and safe environment.

oOoOo

Kakashi had led the way upon their arrival, the large estate grounds was a far cry from the other estate that they had visited which belonged to Hiashi. Although the Hyuga grounds was lavish that cried out wealth to the visitors that was graced admittance inside. It wasn't as cold and quiet as it was at the previous estate, it felt more warmer and welcoming even if the Hyuga themselves were stuck up individuals.

The only exception was the new leader of the clan, Hizashi Hyuga, Hiashi's twin younger brother, who had arrived to meet them immediately upon their arrival. They were shown into a quiet room where an elder man and a much younger man awaited them. The small group had been introduced to the ex-clan leader Hiroshi, Hinata's grandfather and also Hizashi's only son Neji, Hinata's cousin.

They had already been told of their arrival and was discussing what and where to look for further information. The side of the room had a few boxes, around ten in total. According to Hiroshi, it was paperwork and files from each of the advisors that worked under Hiashi since he was married until recently. Everyone was hoping that there would be information to go on regarding anything that could have been discussed regarding Hinata.

Neji was eager to help and was also hoping to meet with his cousin Hinata again, Itachi could only state that he would have to discuss the situation with Minato.

The day had dragged on as each of them got to work going through files, selecting the most interesting ones to take back and to pass on to Shikaku who was at hand to look through them when needed as well as the share information with Shino and the Aburame clan. Shisui also had asked for any other contacts that Hiashi may of had outside of the clan that could be of interest to them.

"Hey Itachi..." Kakashi called out.

"What?"

"What was Minato talking about regarding you to contact them and you had his permission?"

"Oh...I asked Minato the other day if I could bring my friends in to help source information"

"Huh...You don't mean the wild bunch you hang out with Itachi!?" Shisui stated

"Wh?...Wait those guys?!" Obito queried.

"Yes...they call themselves the Akatsuki now. Pein leads them" Itachi answered calmly.

"Why would you want to bring those guys in?" Kakashi asked astounded.

Itachi sighed as he took a seat, rubbing his neck after having been head bent down looking through papers in the files and began to explain.

"Look...No matter how you may find them, they are my good friends ok. I trust each of them and they have been keeping in touch with me since the death of our family. Kisame was one of my best friends through high school he saw my mother as an aunt, as she treated him no different from how he looked. When he found out about their deaths, he vowed to do anything to help find who did it." Itachi explained.

"I see...isn't one of them related to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara?" Obito asked

"Yeah...Sasori is their elder cousin, he is estranged from his family and left Suna as soon as he could." Itachi answered.

"So you're bringing them into it?" Obito asked.

"Regardless what you may think of them they each have their ways to gather information on people. I feel they could be a big help in what Danzo's big plans are, especially regarding Hinata and who Danzo is associating with." Itachi replied calmly.

"It's not any of our call to make Itachi and I expect Minato had given some thought to your suggestion. No matter what we need all the help we can get to solve these riddles."

"My point exactly. That's why I contacted Kisame with the news as we left home this morning. Kisame told me he would contact me back later"

Everyone remained silent as they each carried on with their jobs at hand. Itachi stood up to resume what he was doing before until he felt his trouser pocket vibrate. Taking his cell phone out he glanced at the caller ID seeing that it was an unknown number. He debated whether to answer the call or not, but something within him convinced him to do so.

"Hello?"

"Is this Uchiha Itachi?" The male voice asked calmly on the other end.

Itachi blinked trying to recognise the male voice in the other end.

"Yes it is...Who is this?

oOoOo

Naruto had guided Hinata back to his room, wanting to spend every second with her alone. As soon as he closed his door he gathered her in his arms, holding her close to him, smelling the sweet smell from her long indigo lock courtesy of her shampoo.

He loved her scent, it calmed him greatly.

Last night, the thought of her leaving him and never seeing her smiling face again disturbed him greatly. He was relieved she was now back safely where he could see and protect her. The thought of losing her frightened him, especially now that he had told her exactly how he felt for her and she had told him how she felt for him. They had spoken all night talking about what they both wanted.

The betrothal contract was a shock to both when they had heard about it, but they couldn't deny how it made them feel, they were happy to know of it. Both of them had decided to agree to it, Naruto knew that he couldn't imagine anyone else in his life to be his wife other than Hinata. For the first time in a long time he could look forward to a future, a bright and happy future with her, his Hinata-chan.

A future where not only would he be happy, but so would she, both of them happy together.

Hinata sighed in contentment, looking up at the deep blue eyes staring down at her pale lilac ones. A warm gentle smile graced her lips, and he realised that it was solely for him. He saw all the love within them and how happy and warm it made him to see it. Never again did he want to see those eyes dripping wet with tears and her face full of sadness it would hurt him too much to see it again.

There was no lies, no deceit in her eyes, it was innocent and pure something that reassured him from all the hurt the years before. He couldn't help himself but to lower his face closer to hers and touch her lips with his. The kiss was slow and gentle, yet so badly needed by both of them.

Hinata felt her heart soar even more as well as the instant sensations throughout her body feeling his soft lips against hers, fully immersing herself with him into the kiss. She parted her lips relishing the feel of his tongue gliding across her bottom lip, making her shiver.

The kiss lasted longer until they both broke apart for much needed air to breathe. Both of them laughed softly as they once again led besides each other hugging one another, just enjoying each other's company.

"Have you thought much about reading the letter from your mother?" Naruto asked curious.

"I-I was going to open it and read it with you beside me" Hinata answered.

"Hey...I will be beside you always hime...I promise you that, I love you" Naruto stated sincerely, making Hinata smile widely.

"I know Naruto-kun...I love you too" Hinata replied.

Naruto kissed her forehead gently as she sat up and retrieved the letter she had left upon the opposite bedside unit. Hinata picked it up gently with a slight tremble, feeling a rollercoaster of emotions within her knowing that inside was her mother's own thoughts and words that she wanted to tell her, but had been too young at the time.

Naruto sat up and crawled to the other side of the bed and sat down looking at her, watching her intently as she stood staring at the letter in her hand. He could see how nervous she was by the trembling of the sealed letter in her hand, which held Hinata's gaze.

"Hime?" Naruto called softly.

Hinata jumped slightly at the sound of Naruto's voice and looked at him, he stood up and took two steps, standing behind her holding her waist pulling her close. Hinata felt immediately comforted as her back hit his warm hard chest the sealed letter still in her hand with her name written neatly in her mother's writing.

"Shall I open it, hime?"

"N-No, I will d-do it" Hinata answered him.

Hinata took in a deep breath of air, feeling that she had forgot to breathe, then letting it out, to calm the nervousness she held within her. With still shaking hands she carefully opened the letter, not wanting to damage what would be her mother's last words to her.

As the letter was carefully opened up, she could clearly see how perfectly neat her mother's writing was upon it. The bluenette felt so emotional as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears she shakily handed the blonde the letter, suddenly too frightened to read what was written upon it.

"Hime?"

"P-Please Naruto-kun...p-please, can y-you read it to me?"

Naruto nodded, swallowing thickly seeing the emotion within her eyes. He could suddenly understand how much this meant to her, even though he still had both his parents, Hinata had no one left who wanted her, he was now her family and he would protect her with his own life to keep her safe and happy.

Naruto guided her back to the bed where she obediently sat down, as he sat down next to her and began to read out the letter in full to her.

 _To my dearest Hinata..._

 _I hope that you are now safe and happy while your reading this letter. I do so wish that I was in better health to continue to watch you grow up and protect you. However, I was told that my illness hasn't improved, but has instead gotten worse, so I decided to put in measures secretly under your father's nose._

 _Your father and I was never in love with one another, he didn't love me as I didn't love him, but there was someone else he did fall in love with, that I am certain he is still secretly seeing. I so much wanted to leave these cold white walls with you and escape this prison called home. It has never been so much of a home, being constantly watched by your father's servants and aides. He lives in fear that I will leave him, and I very nearly did one day, but he prevented me from doing so with you._

 _My only weakness was you Hinata, your so called father knew that and used it to his advantage. My only worry is you, my daughter, for when I finally leave this world._

 _I will continue to watch over you and I hope that one day my close friends will find you and rescue you from him and give you the life I wanted so much to give you. You see I had two very close friends, more like sisters. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha. We were always together. Since I married Hiashi, he and his aides have kept me away from them. If they knew what was going on, they would be tearing down the estate to rescue us right now._

 _Hinata, I have made sure that my will and money has been placed somewhere safe for you and you when you come of age. I have also sent strict instructions along with a contract that I decided upon when you were born. My friends have son's, Mikoto has Itachi Uchiha her eldest that I held once and I also learnt that she had another son Sasuke Uchiha. Kushina also was expecting and in the same year in October gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Naruto._

 _When you were born it was the happiest day of my life and I remembered saying to Kushina one day how wonderful it would be if our children got together and fell in love. I am so certain of it Hinata, that you and Naruto will be together, so please don't hate me when you discover the betrothal contract. I made sure one was prepared and it is safe for you to find when your older. I want Kushina and her husband Minato to look after you upon my death and show you the love and happiness that your father can not and will not give you_

 _Remember that I will always love you, and I will continue to watch over you until I meet you again but that won't be for a very long time. Please live your life to the fullest Hinata, you are the most precious of all my treasures._

 _With love,_

 _Hitomi Hyuga_

Tears and sobs escaped from Hinata as Naruto finished reading. He quickly placed the letter away, and carefully pulled Hinata into his chest as he stroked her back soothingly

"I wish I had met your mother hime. I know that she loves you and is watching over us right now" Naruto whispered.

He felt Hinata nod her head in his chest as he soothed her tears and let her cry her sadness away, inwardly reassuring his godmother that his family had finally found her, and would continue to protect her always.

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Hello to everyone that is following this story and sorry for the long delay in updating. I know this has been quite the delay in updating this story. However, I have been suffering writers block! I know what I want with the story and how it will finish, but it's actually getting it down just right. I actually had half this chapter written for ages, but I struggled with how I wanted it to finish.**

 **I know I will have some happy readers with an update, however please don't expect another quick update to this story. I will be taking my time writing out the remaining chapters to this story amongst writing my other ongoing ones. Firstly I want to thank my beta and friend gio08 who always takes time out of his schedule and life to over look chapters to this story thank you my friend i appreciate everything you do. I also wish to thank everyone of my readers that has been patient for an update to Hard Love too.**

 **Thank you I hope you enjoyed?**

 **Also I want to dedicate this chapter to those over in the USA that have, or are currently going through hurricane Irma, my thoughts and prayers are with you all, stay safe!**

 **Till next chapter x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Alliance's**

 ** _"Friendship is but another name for an alliance with the follies and the misfortunes of others. Our own share of miseries is sufficient: why enter then as volunteers into those of another?"_ Thomas Jefferson**

 **Rated M For A Reason...**

Naruto held her close to him, still rubbing her back soothingly. He could still feel the wetness from her tears upon his shirt. He hated hearing her cry against him, knowing that this beautiful, kind and gentle woman he loved was upset. However, the blonde knew that she was upset by the letter from her mother. It was the last heartfelt words from a woman who was dying from an illness, the love she had for her daughter overwhelmed not only her, but him as well.

It made the blonde realise just how lucky he was that he had both his parents and a family, with close friends that stood by him when he went through those months after Shion and Sakura. He also knew they would die for him to protect him. Hinata though had had no one when her mother, his godmother, died. That was how sad the situation was looking back at it.

Hitomi Hyuga saw both his parents in good light and trusted them with the upbringing of her only daughter, although it was too late in doing so, but through no fault on their parts. It just amazed him that her mother had chosen him since he was born to be with Hinata and he himself felt extremely honoured that he had been chosen. She could of easily named Itachi or Sasuke to be betrothed to her daughter, but no...she had decided on him.

He looked down at her, brushing his fingers through her soft tresses of blue hair, her sobs of pain had now diminished, leaving only slight hiccups in its wake.

"Hime?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright now?"

"I w-will be...just hold me like t-this for a w-while longer Naruto-kun" She answered back softly.

"Of course...I will hold you for as long as you want me to my hime" Naruto answered.

He felt her arms around his waist tighten as she pushed her face closer to his chest. He himself did the same as they sat there in each other's arms, both had their thoughts on the letter, as well as the future and what it would bring them.

oOoOo

 **Hyuga Estate...**

"Hello?"

"Is this Uchiha Itachi?" The male voice asked calmly on the other end.

Itachi blinked, trying to recognise the male voice on the other end.

"Yes it is...Who is this?" Itachi asked, prompting the others in the room to once again stop what they were doing.

"You may already know of me Itachi-san, my name is Sai. Sai Shimura"

Itachi's eyes widened at the name, he knew who this was. Everyone could see Itachi's shocked expression and wondered what could be the cause of it.

"Yes I know of you...what can I do for you?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I wish to meet up and discuss a few things that I know would be of interest"

"When?"

"As soon as possible and somewhere that will be safe to discuss certain matters"

"Do you know the Uchiha estate?"

"Yes I do..."

"I will meet you there in an hour"

"Very well" Sai answered and disconnected the call.

"Who was that?" Shisui asked

"Sai Shimura"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Itachi, do you think that's wise?" Obito stated, still surprised.

"Yes I agree with Obito, you do realise who Sai is?" Kakashi questioned.

"Of course I do...however, think about it for a moment will you? Why would he contact me? What could his purpose be for doing so?" Itachi reasoned

"Yeah I see your point" Kakashi stated

"So what will you do? You're not going on your own are you?" Shisui questioned.

Itachi sighed knowing that any further searches were going to be put on hold for now. He had a few calls to make, the first was to Minato. He had promised the man since the revelation with Naruto to never keep things from him again no matter what. Itachi still felt guilty for keeping secret what had happened to Naruto, by not telling the man who had taken in his younger brother and his cousins and himself. He couldn't see the look of disappointment and hurt again, and vowed he would tell Minato anything and everything from then on.

The second was Kisame...He would bring in his friends, they could help by sourcing information, they were pretty good with it. So far Kisame and the others had turned up leads regarding his family and clan's death. From what they had found, there was a hit placed on his father, and the whole family in general. It was something that Itachi had suspected and he had spoken to Minato at great lengths about it a few nights ago.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Itachi nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, he hadn't spoken to Minato since the discussion regarding what had happened with Naruto, and what had really took place. Itachi had to admit, he wished that he hadn't followed Naruto's pleas by keeping silent. Although he wasn't the only one who had held the secret close, he was the eldest and should have known better._

 _Minato and Kushina had done a lot for him and his small existing family. In fact Itachi doubted that he would be able to repay them for their kindness since the death of their family. He knew his parents, his mother in particular, were close to Kushina and Minato. Kushina had stated clearly that night she burst into the police station threatening Armageddon if they wouldn't let her through to them._

 _As soon as she saw them her rage dissipated into nothing, but sorrow as she held all the boys close to her. He still remembered the very words she whispered to him as Sasuke clung to her tightly with tears._

 _"Do not worry...you are coming home with us. You are also my family and no one will take you from me."_

 _When he had heard those soft warm words his walls crumbled down into nothing and joined his brother by hugging the red headed woman close, with tears that he had tried so hard to keep held within him. Obito and Shisui had already broken down from the shock of it all, but Sasuke was the worst being the first to discover the bodies littered around the estate like butchered cattle._

 _"Itachi?"_

 _Itachi broke from his memories as he looked to see Minato looking back at him._

 _"Minato...I need to discuss something with you. If I may?" Itachi asked._

 _Minato stepped aside letting him inside and closing his door as he moved to his desk._

 _"What is it you wish to discuss?"_

 _"Can you remember the group of friends I hung around with?" Itachi began_

 _"Yes...I do remember the group. Why?"_

 _"I'm still in touch with them...they have been looking into things regarding my family's deaths"_

 _Minato was surprised but didn't say anything and urged him to take a seat and continue. Itachi nodded and took a seat opposite and began to relay to him everything about his friends, what they called themselves, and what information they had uncovered. Minato was impressed by what he was told, Sasori he knew due to being a relation to the Subaku siblings._

 _"So it was a hit as we suspected?" Minato asked._

 _"Yes...Kisame reported to me the findings as well as something else."_

 _Minato raised a brow and waited for Itachi to elaborate._

 _"According to Kisame the source was reliable and the hit had been ordered by someone within Konohagakure."_

 _Minato banged a closed fist upon his desk, prompting paperwork and stationary to fall upon the floor, his face said it all there was only a short list of suspects that Minato himself had dwindled it down to. The suspects were those that had the means and the desire to get rid of an entire family and clan for their own means and top suspect was Danzo Shimura._

 _"Do they have the name?"_

 _"No...not yet, but they have uncovered more leads, which is why I have come to you. I want them to help finding out who Danzo is in alliance with. It could help in finding out more on who they are and why they seem to be after Hinata-chan"_

 _Minato nodded seeing the logic in Itachi's proposal. So far they had suspects, but hardly any conclusive evidence. Every lead they gathered went up in smoke, as if they was clutching on to nothing but straws. Maybe a fresh approach by those not on his own payroll could be the way forward to gather the answers that they so badly needed._

 _"Let me think on it Itachi...I do agree that maybe having those that don't work for me source information. Also the fact that they are very loyal to you helps from outside interference, time isn't on our side and Hinata's safety is paramount. I will give you my answer very soon."_

 _Itachi nodded._

 _"If you hear anything further about your family's killers let me know immediately" Minato said calmly._

 _"I will Minato"_

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

"Oi...Itachi..."

Itachi blinked breaking from his thoughts as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Who are you contacting?" Shisui asked.

"Minato of course...He needs to know about this" Itachi answered.

'I will contact Kisame and the others later' Itachi thought as his phone connected the call.

oOoOo

The silence was peaceful for both Naruto and Hinata, they had held each other in their arms, enjoying the closeness of each other's bodies. Hinata herself had felt a mixture of emotions within her. Not only was the last words of her mother upsetting to hear, but it was strangely comforting. It reassured her that her mother truly loved her and only wished for her happiness.

A happiness her mother knew would be achieved with Naruto and his family.

Hinata had to admit that the first time she was brought into her father's office by Naruto and Sasuke had been frightening. The eyes of strange men watching as Naruto had literally pulled her into the lion's den like she was the lamb to be sacrificed. The man who was clearly an older version of Naruto looked like he had his life sucked out of him as soon as his eyes caught hers. It was brief but she had noticed. She was petrified as she gave him her name seeing his eyes flash with emotion and then he decided to give her to Naruto.

The fear she held as she was brought back to the estate was like nothing she had ever experienced and although the first few days was something from a nightmare, they had not harmed her and in fact told her things she would never of known, if she was still stuck in the estate under her father's clutches. She had found a new family, a family that genuinely cared and loved her and also knew and loved her mother.

The tears from Kushina at seeing her the first time, it was so emotional for the woman to see her that she felt compelled to hug her and sooth her. Kushina has been nothing but a rock to Hinata, as well as Minato. Both of them had told her about her mother, the relationship between her mother and father that wasn't wanted. In fact he was seeing another woman that resulted in her having a half sister that turned out to be the one that had hurt Naruto deeply, breaking his heart into pieces in which she has carefully gathered and was now putting carefully back together.

In that process of getting to truly know about him and his life, as well as that incident, had made her take interest in him, wanting nothing more than to be there for him, and help him. Then falling in love with him in the process, she had been content to just remain beside him, walk with him, and stay beside him for as long as he needed her. She had never thought for one moment that he himself had also fell in love with her, even after finding out that her half sister was the very girl that had tore his heart apart.

His words, his honesty had floored her. Her own heart had finally soared at his confession, that what he felt for her was what she felt for him. Finding out they were both betrothed to each other by her own mother's request had Hinata so unbelievably happy with her life.

Hinata looked up seeing those gorgeous deep blue eyes looking down at her with such love and tenderness that it made her whole body heat up at that particular look he gave. Hinata couldn't stop herself from immediately claiming his lips with hers.

Naruto was surprised at how bold she was. Usually it was he himself that made the first move. It was surprising but not unpleasant and he was thoroughly enjoying her kiss. The kiss grew from slow to fast and needy, the blonde felt his own body start to ignite into flame, especially feeling her gentle caress from her fingertips upon his skin.

The kiss broke both needing air to breathe. Both of them looking at each other intensely. Their attraction to one another had grown since her arrival, Naruto had felt instant attraction to her on first sight. A spark that had suddenly ignited and had grown more each day he was with her. He had tried so hard to fight the attraction, especially since that day he had practically sexually assaulted her that one night.

He had never forgotten that night, feeling his cock slick with her juices, gliding in between her wet folds.

It was a forbidden fruit he had taken a sample of, wanting to penetrate her virgin flower so badly. He had wanted to make her his, but once he had finished, he knew he had done something unforgivable. Hinata was not like the other countless women he had previously been with. Hinata was innocent. An angel that he didn't want to further corrupt by his inner demons. If anything he was surprised she had forgiven him. He was grateful to her for it, but he still felt immense guilt about what he had done.

However, he still had dreams about that particular night, how she felt beneath him. Now seeing her look at him, seeing such love and want within those beautiful eyes was his undoing. Naruto could feel his cock growing hard and straining within his trousers, but he didn't want to make the first move. He was content to go slow this time, and let Hinata come to him when she felt ready to do so.

Hinata herself could feel her body growing in want, she never felt like this before, only that once when he touched her that one night so intimately. Her body had easily responded to his touches and although confused and frightened, she couldn't deny that it felt undeniably pleasurable. Now her body was once again stirring, her body yearning for the same feeling she had felt that she wanted him her husband to continue.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Yes hime..."

"I-I..."Hinata began to produce a dark pink blush upon her cheeks embarrassed, but determined to ask him.

"Hime?"

"I-I...want you Naruto-kun...P-Please..."

The blonde blinked hearing her soft request. He knew what she wanted and swallowed thickly. They were now married so it was expected, however, he himself had grown nervous. He had longed to be intimate with her again, only this time he would be doing this out of genuine love that was certainly now shared by the woman in front of him.

"A-Are you sure Hinata?...I can wait"

"I-I'm sure Naruto-kun..." She answered softly taking his hand within hers and gently squeezing it.

Naruto nodded, pulling her closer and claiming her lips once again. The kiss was slow yet passionate as Naruto himself poured every ounce of love and tenderness into the kiss. Hinata relaxed against him, fully giving herself over to him, wanting so much to be connected to him, this man that had entered her life and she had grown to love so much it hurt. They broke away catching their breath's, panting at each other as their eyes remained upon each other. Hinata shakily stood up, surprising the blonde further, seeing the slight worry within his eyes as she smiled at him, reassuring him.

Hinata began to undo the zip to her jacket, pulling it down and letting it open fully, showing her black tank top she was wearing underneath. Naruto felt his breath hitch as he watched her unzip her jacket. He had panicked inwardly as she stood up. shakily thinking he had done something wrong. Maybe she had second thoughts after all, he didn't want to hurt or upset her.

Then he saw her reassuring smile, and was assured then and there that this was what she wanted. He couldn't deny that he didn't feel the same, seeing her jacket fall to the ground behind her as he took in every curve of her figure. Hinata surprised him further as she removed her tank top, showing him a white lacy bra.

Naruto smirked as he also stood up removing his top also, revealing his well toned chest to her view. He quickly turned towards his bedroom door locking it so that no one would interrupt them. Hinata kept her eyes upon him feeling slightly nervous, but also taking it upon herself to be daring, to assure him further that this was indeed what she wanted. She carried on removing her trousers until she stood just wearing her underwear of matching white lace, upon her creamy pale skin.

Naruto swallowed thickly as he saw her again fully, she look radiant and enchanting. He himself felt like he was up amongst the clouds and in a very perfect dream. Only this wasn't, this was very real and he himself couldn't compare this moment to any dream he may have envisioned. She was breathtakingly beautiful, standing there looking at him, so beautiful and innocent that had him feeling more aroused and taking her all in.

Slowly he stepped away from his door and approached her, stopping only a few steps away. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, it was a present she had been given on Christmas day. Seeing her happy smiling face made him happy. He quickly removed his own trousers and just had his boxers remaining upon his body. They stood still for a few minutes, fully appreciating each other's bodies. Their eyes roamed every part of each other, as Hinata then moved a step closer to him, as he took the other step bringing him closer to her.

Each could feel their body heat against the other, as they both smiled at one another, Hinata then stood upon her tip toes claiming his lips as her arms went around his neck. Electricity jolted through their bodies as their skins touched. Their tongues danced with each other as the kiss grew heated quickly. His own hands glided down her sides, causing her to let out a soft moan that fully awakened his desire for her further. He picked her up and felt her legs wrap around him through instinct. The kiss was still ongoing as he moved to his bed and maneuvered them upon it.

Their kiss once again broken as she was beneath him looking at him above her with hooded eyes. Her eyes was beautiful, far different than Shion's. Now he knew that they were half siblings he knew they couldn't be even more different from one another. To him Hinata was far more beautiful than Shion ever was and ever could be. Shion was nothing but darkness whereas Hinata was nothing but pure light.

Shion was certainly manipulative and evil. A horrible memory to a time where he was certainly at his lowest until she came into his life and unexpectedly brought him out of his darkness, freeing his heart from pain that he would still carry within him for the rest of his life. However the blue haired beauty beneath him stared at him with such love and tenderness would heal the cracks and creases of his damaged heart. It was already being healed by her genuine kindness, and she was now his wife.

A wife he had realised he loved deeply.

"I love you, ya know" Naruto stated softly enjoying her darkening blush.

"I love you too, ya know" Hinata answered teasingly.

Naruto chuckled as she giggled until their laughter stopped altogether. They kissed again pouring all their feelings into it. He broke away from her lips and kissed along the side of her neck, sucking on her soft skin causing her to gasp and moan when he sucked against her pulse point. Naruto loved hearing her moan. It was addicting to him. She, was addictive. Never had he felt like this to any other woman he had held, this feeling he had was on another level entirely. It felt so new, yet so thrilling. It was like a new experience altogether and he was completely contented and excited about it.

His kisses had reached further downward, towards her bountiful breasts still contained within her bra. They looked so enticing as he took a firm hold of one of them within his hand, groping and caressing it. He pulled the lacy material down, exposing the soft creamy globe, feeling the strained nipple against his fingers. He immediately tweaked it in between his thumb and finger. He watched in awe and growing lust as she arched her back moaning at the new sensation, now knowing her to be sensitive to his touches.

He was awed by her response and realised he was finding it thoroughly enjoyable to witness.

For Hinata herself, every subtle touch of his lips against her body felt like jolts of electricity, shocking her body in its wake, as heat flooded through her. When he touched her breast, especially her nipple, it felt amazingly good and this was just the start of it. Pinching and tweaking her nipple caused her to moan and arch upwards, she began to pant feeling herself growing incredibly hot. Naruto still fully caressing her, pushed her bra entirely upwards, freeing both breasts from its lacey constraints.

Both of her large breasts bounced as he devoured them with his eyes and immediately went to work, caressing one of them with his hand and the other with his mouth. Hinata moaned feeling the stimulation from both her breasts by him, causing her thighs to rub together. She knew she was getting wetter from his advances, and from her actions he now knew it too. She saw him release her breast with the sound of a pop, producing a smirk upon his lips. His eyes full of excitement that made her shiver in anticipation wanting more from him. The ache she felt within her had been increasing and she needed to ease it somehow.

Naruto himself felt like it was Christmas again, fully enjoying himself, making sure he memorized every touch of her and imprinted it fully into his memory. He could tell she was growing increasingly aroused and felt her upper thighs rubbing together. Releasing her breast from his mouth he couldn't help but look at her flushed face and smirk.

He easily reached his target causing her blush to darken once more as he looked at her, he felt his own excitement grow as he watched her spread her legs for him, she was fully submitting herself to him. He took deep calming breaths to keep himself from taking her now. He would leave further exploration of her body for the next time. He was truly at his limit and needed to get her ready to take him in fully knowing it was going to be her first time.

His hand now in between her legs, he moved towards her mound still covered by her fingers brushed against the white lace material covering her virtue. A slight tremble was felt from her as he carried on knowing both of them were past their hesitations at this point. Just a touch of his fingertips upon the lace alerted him to how wet she was. It made him groan his approval, with quickness he never thought he had, he removed her panties in one swift motion. Down her long slender legs and thrown to the floor as he heard her gasp loudly, then her shyness crept upon her making her close her legs instinctively from feeling the cool air against her wet sex.

"Oh no. Not now hime, we are past that point" Naruto stated huskily

Another gasp escaped her lips as he opened her legs and spread them wide, letting go of her one leg he took a good look seeing clearly how aroused she had gotten. It made him inwardly celebrate in satisfaction because of it, he was over the moon that she was as aroused as he was. He had never been so attracted to a woman as he had her. In another swift move he had removed her bra along with his boxers showing her his straining appendage fully erect and ready.

Hinata now faltered slightly at the sheer size, not seeing it from before. Her nerves grew as she wondered if it would fit inside her. Naruto could see her worry and lowered himself above her kissing her lips coaxing her tongue to caress his. Hinata obliged and sought his tongue with hers. After a few minutes the kiss ended as he looked at her and smiled tenderly at her.

"Relax hime...let me show you how much I truly love and desire you" He whispered lovingly.

Hinata did as he said and took calming breaths to relax herself, trusting him fully. Naruto held his cock and guided it towards her intimate place. He heard her moan as his length once again brushed in between her wet folds, soaking it with her juices. He couldn't help moaning himself as he felt the pleasurable experience again from before. Rubbing his length slowly and intimately along her wet slit.

Deciding he had lubricated himself enough he positioned himself ready for penetration, he saw her eyes widen knowing what he was about to do. Placing his finger upon her clit, he began to tease it in a circular motion slowly, causing her to moan loudly. Taking the opportunity at hand he began to enter inside her slowly as he carried on teasing her clit with his finger, stretching her walls to accommodate him. She was so wet and so tight he couldn't help but to moan in pleasure as he inched his way gradually inside her. The further he entered the more he felt himself approaching her barrier.

Taking his finger away for the moment he gripped her legs as he slowly pulled himself out, leaving just the tip of his cock inside. Then with one quick thrust of his hips he broke through her barrier causing him to groan loudly as Hinata flinched and bit her lower lip. It felt like a burn and was slightly uncomfortable, a tear escaped her eyes as the blonde remains still within her.

 _'Shit she's so tight'_ He thought inwardly.

It felt amazing inside her, his heart thumping wildly as he knew not to move just yet, knowing the first time was always uncomfortable at losing their virginity for a woman. He placed his hand upon her wet cheek, feeling her tears upon his hand. He felt her relax at his touch as he smiled softly at her, apologizing if he had hurt her. He had waited a few minutes and looked at her face seeing her look at him lovingly as in permission to do so. The blonde carefully moved removing himself, feeling her soft, wet, velvety walls glide around his cock making him grit his teeth.

Again only his tip remained as he thrust firmly back inside her, moaning at how amazing it felt and that was only from one thrust! He watched her reaction intently finding himself nearly climaxing there and then at her facial expressions. Hinata herself was relieved that the pain had now diminished from before, she felt full with him inside her, and when he moved she never felt such a feeling. Once he thrust back inside her it was like her breath was taken away by the sheer pleasure she felt.

Naruto sought her hands with his, both of them held each other's hands, fingers entwined as he moved slowly yet surely within her. The moans they produced together spurned them on. Naruto moved at a slow pace, just wanting to savour each moment of bliss he was experiencing. Her soft moans that also included his name was undoing him, never had he felt so needed and loved by a woman as he was now. It was a first for him himself to experience, that made him feel privileged.

Hinata felt herself lost in pleasure, each thrust of his hips was now being met with a thrust of her own hips, feeling elated that she produced a louder moan from him. Their eyes met seeing how much he was enjoying being inside her, that made her arousal and excitement grow.

"Oh Hinata...You feel so good" Naruto moaned.

Hinata felt immense pleasure hearing him say that to her, his cheeks flushed with desire much like her very own. She could feel herself growing close to the end. He looked so incredibly handsome and sexy that he was quickly becoming her undoing. Naruto's own pace had now quickened feeling her walls tighten around him, part of him didn't want it to end just yet, but seeing her pleasure and how good she felt inside, he knew he wouldn't last much longer himself.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned. She could feel it building up inside her.

"I...know...hime..." Naruto panted

He could feel her walls trembling around his length, it felt so good as he quickened his pace. He wanted to do much more, but he himself was getting close too. He sought her lips, kissing her deeply as he kept penetrating her trembling walls going deeper inside. Her moans swallowed up by the kiss as she tightened even more around his cock. He felt her grip him as she broke the kiss, moaning her pleasure. He knew she was now at her limit and so was he.

A few more thrusts and she broke, a flood of juices coating his thrusting cock as she screamed his name sending him tumbling over the edge of oblivion making him see nothing but pure white. His body felt numb as he felt himself collapse on top of her, breathing heavily against her breasts. His eyes closed feeling her fingers brushing slowly against his hair both in contentment until he saw nothing else but darkness knowing sleep had come over him.

oOoOo

Minato put down the phone and was still inwardly surprised at what he had just heard from Itachi. He had agreed that what Itachi had said was right, but he was adamant he was not to go on his own. Minato had informed Itachi that he wanted to be present himself, and meet this young man named Sai. However, he decided against it in case he was being monitored.

The door to his office knocked once and then Shikaku had entered inside. Minato glanced at him as he took a seat taking out a cigarette whilst passing the contract and news papers upon his desk.

"Any problems?" Minato asked.

"No...it went smoothly. I have the documents to make it official. Naruto and Hinata are officially married, here is the proof." Shikaku stated.

Minato smiled looking over the document, he was happy for both of them and knew he had to tell them both the good news. However, he had his mind on the meeting going to be taken place and what the meeting was consisting of.

"I have some news to tell you"

"What news...I mean shouldn't you tell both of them that it's official?"

"Shika...it was official the moment they both signed. Besides I don't really want to disturb the both of them unless I see them. I could tell Sasuke or Shikamaru to tell them but..."

"You're worried that someone who works here is a snitch and could over hear what is said" Shikaku answered.

Minato nodded, he had had his suspicions for a while, what with the break ins at the various warehouses that he had. The way the perpetrators managed to get in and out without alerting his men being paid to guard them, had called in to question the loyalty of those he had working with him.

"I share your concerns and I have been sifting through those that we have under your payroll as well as running thorough background checks. I have drafted in Inoichi, Chouza, Shibi and Ibiki, which I know are very loyal to you and the family for years."

"My suspicions never even thought about those I know very well. My suspicions lie within those that sought out jobs from me that obviously work under me and know my businesses and the way they are run. Those are my top suspects to investigate. Anyone of them could easily betray me and provide information to my enemies if offered money amongst other things that could sway them to betray me. Remember I do have quite a few enemies that I have accumulated through the years."

Shikaku nodded.

"So what is this news you have to tell me?"

"Itachi received a call from someone we all know of. Wanting to meet with him to discuss some things that may be of interest to us"

"Oh...And who would that be?" Shikaku asked intrigued.

"Sai Shimura" Minato answered.

oOoOo

 **The Hyuga Estate...**

After the surprise call, the small group of four decided to wrap things up quickly, knowing that this was just the first day. As they left the room they headed towards the office of the new clan head Hizashi Hyuga, who was completely opposite to his elder brother Hiashi.

Knocking on the door, they heard the familiar male voice bidding them enter. Each of them headed inside and Shisui closed the door behind him.

"Did you find anything of importance in your search?" Hizashi asked.

"No not at this time Lord Hizashi, but we are taking these files with us back to Shikaku Nara" Kakashi reported.

"I see...Do you require any further help?"

"The only thing we require is any paper work of business deals that he may have overseen whilst he was head of your clan" Obito stated.

"I will personally see to it." Hizashi replied.

"Thank you...I'm afraid we will need to leave now Lord Hizashi but we will return...Please contact this number if you do find anything of further interest." Kakashi stated handing him a piece of paper with his own number upon it.

Hizashi took the paper and placed it within his pocket for safe keeping and set himself ready to see the young group of men out. Hizashi passed them to open his office door urging them to follow behind him. Each of them followed the simple protocol, being polite. Minato was friendly with Hizashi, however he held some resentment towards the family due to his they treated Hitomi and Hinata.

Hizashi led them to the front entrance where they were shown out of the building. Kakashi left to get the car as the others politely said goodbye stating they would be returning again tomorrow at some point. After a few minutes Kakashi pulled up with the car as each of them headed inside and drove out of the Hyuga grounds.

oOoOo

"Well...What now?" Kakashi asked

"Drive to the Uchiha estate" Itachi stated who was sat up front with Kakashi. Shisui and Obito were sat at the back.

"What did Minato say?"

"He told me to go and see what it's about, he also told me for you three to come with me." Itachi informed them.

"Very well I will take a detour through the back streets." Kakashi stated.

"We haven't been back there since that night Itachi" Obito retorted feeling uncomfortable returning.

"I know.." Itachi sighed "it's not easy for me too, but I think it's time I informed you three on some things" Itachi continued.

"What things?" Shisui asked.

"Firstly whatever I say in this car stays amongst us. Do I have your word on that?" Itachi replied.

"What are you hiding Itachi?...What about Minato?"

"Minato was told a few nights ago. However, I haven't told you two as of yet until I knew for certain. I will tell you, but I want your word, even you Kakashi. I don't want you telling anything that I discuss to you to Sasuke in particular alright."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, but each gave their word as Itachi told them all what his friends had found out. The reason Itachi asked for the meeting to be held at the Uchiha estate was because he was sure that it was the Safest place for a meeting such as this. The Uchiha estate was derelict and was as desolate as they come. Minato was quick to protect the estate and land hoping to one day let Itachi, Obito, Shisui and Sasuke take over the estate and bring it back to its former glory.

Each of them was entitled to settle down and have their own families, it belonged to them after all. Each of them had been seriously affected from that night, seeing their family members scattered throughout lifeless. The estate was also rumoured to be haunted, which scared off the potential trespassers that dared enter the grounds.

"So it was as we suspected?" Shisui stated with his fists clenched

"Yes...Kisame and the others are still investigating new leads from the source that will be beneficial to me or should I say us. I asked Minato if we could use them to find out more on Danzo and his associates and alliances. If we get names we can narrow down why they are after Hinata and why." Itachi explained

"I see...Maybe this Sai can tell us?"

"A possibility Kakashi...But I don't need to tell you all to remain vigilant and remain on guard upon our arrival. We still don't understand why he has made contact."

"We all will be on guard for any sign of trouble. Will Minato be arriving?" Obito asked

"No...He is leaving this meeting up to us, he didn't want to come just in case he is being observed. He does want a report once it's over."

"How long is he giving us for this meeting?" Kakashi queried

"An hour, once I ring him to signal to him we arrived" Itachi answered.

"Well get your phone out ready Itachi...We are here" Kakashi announced.

Itachi looked upon the large gates that looked to have been opened and closed slightly. He hadn't been back to his families estate since that night. Just looking at the grounds sent a chill down his spine, the winter sun had already begun to retreat as they carefully parked up and headed inside the partially opened gate.

The tension as they had entered the grounds was ominous as each of them walked silently towards the building. Kakashi himself could feel the dark aura coming from his best friend knowing he had been deeply affected by what had occurred here years ago. Each of them hadn't stepped foot in the Uchiha grounds since it had happened. It was the last place each of them currently wanted to be, but knew it could be beneficial to them in the long run, at least they hoped it would be the case.

Itachi glanced around the surroundings taking in the silence around them. The only sounds was their own footsteps upon the ground they walked on. Itachi led the way down the unused paths where weeds had started to over grow as they made their way closer to the buildings. The skies was darkening and he knew that soon it would be very dark around the surroundings.

Luckily each of them brought a torch with them so that they could find their way back. Itachi spotted movement and headed towards it with the others following behind him. There was a wide gap in between two buildings giving good cover away from any prying eyes, a male figure was now leant against the wall smoking a cigarette. Itachi eyed him intently and signaled the others to approach and not to try anything that could ruin it.

Itachi had to admit he was curious as to why Danzo's very own stepson would consider approaching them.

Sai had dark hair, with dark eyes similar to his own colour, his skin was extremely pale and was wearing a tight fitting outfit, entirely in black. His guess was that it was easy for him to hide within the shadows as he was taking a huge risk to come into contact with them.

"Sai Shimura?"

"Itachi Uchiha...I see you have brought along your cousins as well as Kakashi Hatake." Sai stated.

"I see you know each of us? So tell me why did you call to meet me?" Itachi replied.

Sao remained passive as he gave a weird smile that looked creepy to each of them as he then began to speak.

"I have been wanting to come into contact with you for a while now, however this was the only time I could. The only trouble is I'm limited in what I can answer." Sai began.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked outright.

Sai sighed as he brushed his dark locks of hair with his fingers. He walked closer towards Itachi causing the stiffen for whatever he was going to do until Itachi signaled them not to do anything. Sai then pointed to his mouth as he opened it and lifted his tongue. Itachi then spotted it a small black seal placed discretely on the underside.

"I understand now...What can you tell us?"

"I don't have a lot of time, I need to be back soon so not to arouse suspicion. I will say a meeting is happening by the time I return, some of those individuals arriving are not to my liking. In fact I would take pleasure in killing them myself" Sai began taking something out from the bag he had brought.

"I can't say too much at the moment...As so far I only know limited amounts of information. I will say that some plans of his is coming up and it's to do with the new year's event."

"What of them?"

"I don't know the full details and even if I did I am limited in what I can tell you" Sai replied.

"Fuck!" Obito cursed.

"Here...take this"

Sai handed Itachi over a file that had his heart racing as everyone looked on in surprise.

"What's this?"

"Information I have gathered as well as something of further interest in it. I have a photographic memory you see and I do love to sketch since I was a young boy. Inside is some information gathered as well as a few sketches for you to take back and give to Namikaze." Sai informed.

"Sketches?"Kakashi queried.

"Sketches of individuals of interest including one of them that is an informant who works for Namikaze" Sai answered.

Everyone's eyes widened at the news, but didn't open the file in case anything was lost.

"I need to ask you a few questions just nod if you can't answer them" Itachi asked.

Sai nodded and waited for the questions.

"Do you know your father's associates?"

"Yes and no...inside is a few sketches and written Information on those I know of. I do not know the other as of yet he has kept that quiet even from me and Shion." Sai managed to answer.

Itachi cursed inwardly hoping that he would know everyone who was involved.

"Do you know why your father is after Hinata Hyuga?" Itachi asked.

"Yes and no...What I know is written inside the file"

"Why?...Why are you doing this...Coming to us with information?" Itachi asked.

Each of them wondered why and was glad Itachi asked him outright. Sai sighed again, contemplating inwardly whether he should elaborate to them his reasons.

"I have my reasons...a lot of them actually. My life hasn't been a happy one and I have seen things in my years as his son that would haunt any normal person for life. Let's just say that I have had enough and I'm trying to protect someone from further pain that she has already endured." Sai answered.

"She?...Who?" Kakashi asked thinking it could be Shion.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno...I'm protecting her from those that would kill her"

Everyone flinched at the name, knowing it very well, especially Itachi who had witnessed the very scene that had broken the boy he considered a brother. The memory of that night was still very fresh in his mind he felt his anger begin to stir, but willed it down so not to provoke any tension and hoped the others followed his example.

"Yes we have heard of her...In fact we know her quite well" Itachi answered calmly.

"I know that you know of her as well as what had happened. The real culprit to all this was Shion and her manipulative ways, that was helped and encouraged along by him. I won't make excuses for her, but she has been through a lot since then from after that night herself."

"Oh...Is that so? Please enlighten me to what?" Itachi asked calmly, but was anything but.

Sai could tell the atmosphere had changed since he had mentioned Sakura's name. He himself had known the circumstances to that night and what had happened between Sakura, Shion and Namikaze's only son. He had heard everything that had happened as well as knowing in great detail what had taken place to Sakura thereafter.

"You were there weren't you?" Sai stated looking at Itachi.

Itachi blinked, not expecting that question from him.

"What?"

"I can tell from your mannerisms as well as your eyes, it's different to those beside you, when I mentioned her name. If you were there then you would know who else was involved with my step sister and Sakura no?" Sai stated.

Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself as he thought back to that night in particular and the other individuals that were involved apart from the two girls that night and of course Naruto. He remembered their faces and he knew who they was and the fact that he couldn't be found didn't go unnoticed as well. Then Itachi realised the subtle hint from Sai and guessed that they were now more involved than before.

"The sound four" He answered.

"Yes...They are still around and more dangerous than ever, once my stepsister was finished using Sakura she left her to the male members of sound four. You can clearly guess what happened next then can't you. I found her in a bloody mess and have kept her safe since then." Sai stated not caring what they thought.

Itachi never said anything neither did the others as Sai got ready to depart.

"I need to go...I will contact you, but I suggest you take that file back to Namikaze. Keep watch over the girl more than ever that's all I can say for now." Sai instructed.

"When will you contact again?" Itachi asked.

"As soon as I can...I don't plan to stay with him for much longer." Sai answered passing the small group.

"Wait Sai, I have one last question" Itachi asked making him stop mid step, turning to look back at him.

"…Did Danzo order the hit on my family?"

oOoOo

 **A/N:- Firstly I want to thank my beta gio08 for looking over this chapter for me. Also thank you to my readers for their patience with my stories! I just wanted to inform you all that I'm taking another break for about a month. So all stories on going will be on Hold there is a reason as to why I'm doing so.**

 **During the break I will be writing out chapters to my on going stories :-**

 **Hard Love**

 **A Toy For The Akatsuki**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Hot For Teacher**

 **I will be writing out the remaining chapters to Hard Love to complete it. I will also be writing chapters to a new story Shinobi passions as well. I took the decision whilst speaking to my beta for hard love gio08 it will give me time to gather my thoughts and plans for the stories above as well as have a few chapters ready for updating. I have the next chapter of In A Demon's Possession with my beta Oceanmoon once I have it back I will post. Hot for teacher chapter is also nearly finished and will be sent to my beta for that story then will post when its been looked over.**

 **So I do hope you will remain patient and thank you for the support!**

 **Till next chapter xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Plans ahead...**

 _ **In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable. Dwight D. Eisenhower**_

 **Rated M For A Reason...**

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _Itachi never said anything neither did the others as Sai got ready to depart._

 _"I need to go...I will contact you, but I suggest you take that file back to Namikaze. Keep watch over the girl more than ever that's all I can say for now." Sai instructed._

 _"When will you contact again?" Itachi asked._

 _"As soon as I can...I don't plan to stay with him for much longer." Sai answered passing the small group._

 _"Wait Sai, I have one last question" Itachi asked making him stop mid step, turning to look back at him._

 _"…Did Danzo order the hit on my family?"_

 **oOoOo**

"Wait Sai, I have one last question" Itachi asked making him stop mid step, turning to look back at him.

"…Did Danzo order the hit on my family?" Itachi asked outright.

The tension was felt around the small group as they waited for Sai to give his answer. The winter winds brushed the strands of hair from Itachi's face as he kept his gaze upon the pale man in front of him. Seconds that passed seemed like hours to the Uchiha there, Itachi in particular, who wanted so badly to hear the answer. It would solve the mystery that began this hell that he and his small family had suffered from that night. Each of them haunted by what they saw and what could of happened if they had been there that night.

Sai could see the desperation within Itachi's eyes for an answer, although apprehensive to give it to the man. Sai himself had never met Itachi or the others face to face before, but he had heard of them from sources of Danzo and root operatives, which his adoptive father created and pulled the strings to. However, Sai knew that this group of men stood now in front of him were dangerous and wouldn't want to be an enemy to anyone of them that's for sure.

"Well?" Itachi asked, hating the silence.

"Yes" Sai answered then turned to walk away.

"Were you involved?" Itachi asked, wanting to make sure.

"No. I was but a child similar age to your brother being trained alongside others" Sai answered and walked away.

Itachi watched as Sai left blending in with the darkness, the others were stood still in shock as it was now sinking in.

"You mean to tell me that bastard Danzo caused our families deaths!?" Obito hissed.

"Calm down Obito..." Itachi stated.

"Calm down?..Calm down?! You want me to calm down after we just heard the name of the man who organized the fucking hit?!" Obito hissed out in anger.

"Don't you think I feel the fucking same as you do Obito!? You think I'm calm about this? Huh!?" Itachi retorted "I am nothing but fucking calm Obito...It was my family as well who were slaughtered, even Shisui's. However, we can't just fucking go after the bastard...At least not just yet." Itachi continued.

"Itachi's right Obito...You now know thanks to Sai the man that organized the hit...He has also pissed off Minato by trying to harm Naruto to get at him. Danzo is crafty as he is dangerous, it's better to calm down and see reason, we can organize and plan ahead so that each of you have your revenge against the bastard." Kakashi stated calmly.

"I agree with them Obito...We can't just march in with guns blazing. We are not alone, we still have family who care about us and will help us have our revenge for those we have lost" Shisui added calmly.

Obito clenched his fists, full of pent up rage after the answer that had now caused the storm that would now be brewing. He knew that they were right, it wasn't just himself that lost loved ones, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, even Minato and Kushina. They weren't the only ones that were deeply affected from that night. For years after they had tried to find out what had happened and who had done it.

Now they had the mastermind just one piece of a very important puzzle that was now being put back together. Danzo Shimura had ordered the hit, had planned the hit on the Uchiha clan, now they needed to find out who carried out that order and why. Then they can get their revenge on those that stained their hands with their families blood.

"Fine...I won't do anything stupid, besides he is the mastermind pulling the fucking strings. We also need to find the actual puppets that took part in it and took the lives of our family." Obito stated.

"Exactly my point we need all the pieces before we act out on our revenge upon the bastards who did it. I don't want to miss a single person who was involved no matter who they could be" Itachi replied.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked.

"We head back to Minato and tell him what happened and let him look at the file Sai gave us. We can go from there" Shisui replied.

"Very well"

"Remember, not a word of what we have found out to Sasuke...At least not yet." Itachi reminded.

"Don't you think he also has the right to know Itachi?" Obito stated surprised.

"Yes he does...However, I don't want him knowing yet. He has only just come out of his shell and having a normal sense of normalcy again thanks to Naruto and Ino in particular. I just don't want him to revert back to those days, especially when we don't have all the facts and pieces at hand." Itachi explained

"Fine, I won't say anything to him...I will leave you to tell him when it's time" Obito stated.

Everyone nodded agreeing to not breathe a word of this to Sasuke, at least until Itachi does it. Itachi walked off and the others followed, the walk back to the car was done in silence, the three Uchiha's wanted out of there having already suffered the ghosts of that night in their dreams. Them being there in the Uchiha grounds seeing the many buildings boarded up amongst the darkness was bringing back the memories they had tried so hard to forget and had them all on edge.

Only once they left out the gates and got into the car did the tension begin to lift slightly. Kakashi could understand how they must be feeling, as he started the car and drove off. For each of them being back at a place that was once their home but was now a desolate tomb of what was once home, must of been hard on them. Obito was his best friend and had seen firsthand how much it affected him, he himself and Rin had been there for him trying to pick up the pieces of a fragile heart. Rin remained beside him and they slowly fell in love with each other, Obito loves her dearly.

He would have to call her once they were back home and hope she would be able to come and stay with him. He would need her badly right now. He himself had been shocked by the news he had heard, he knew Danzo was as bad as they come, from what they had uncovered thus far. He had targeted Naruto to get to Minato, a man he holds in high regard and cares for deeply, who took him in upon his own father's death.

This Danzo bastard had stirred a rather large pot, creating the shit storm that was about to convene around him and he wouldn't want to be in his shoes when the Uchiha got a hold of him, that's for certain.

 **oOoOo**

Blue eyes flickered open, smelling the sweet scent of Hinata. He saw the swell of her breast in front of him, the pink nipple fully pert and enticing. He then registered what had took place between them and carefully pushed himself up. The sight he saw made his cock come back to life, that he soon realised was still fully embedded within her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The immense pleasure he felt from being still inside her made his body tremble, he couldn't yet bring himself to pull out of her. Her naked figure was so beautiful, her eyes closed letting him see her long dark eyelashes that matched the colour of her hair. Her long dark blue locks, reminded him of spilt ink upon his bed sheets. Her hair was scattered around her like a halo.

Naruto lent lower placing gentle kisses upon her neck, causing her to fidget beneath him. He had remained still within her knowing he was still as hard as ever between her velvety walls. His lips couldn't resist the pink nipple, as he claimed it with his mouth. A moan escaped her as he sucked upon the soft flesh of her breast, whilst staring up at her sleeping face.

Her eyelids moved into a flicker, her body already responding to his teasing. He wanted to smile when he saw pale lavender orbs look at him fully awake now. He could feel her walls tighten as he sucked harder upon her nipple, a beautiful sounding moan filled his ears as her head fell against the pillow. He couldn't help letting out his own moan, with her walls squeezing his cock.

"N-Naruto-kun" She panted.

Another wet pop sounded the room where he removed his mouth, his fingers running soft circles around her neglected nipple. He moved his face towards her wanting to kiss her.

"Hime..." He moaned feeling his hips move slightly against hers.

Hinata herself could feel him still inside her having not removed himself from earlier. He had fallen asleep on top of her in between her breasts, and she followed him in sleep. Only to awake to his kisses and the sucking on her left breast, causing her body to respond fully to him. Seeing him suck upon her breast, those blue eyes radiating a look of lust and hunger that was for her and her alone made her grow instantly aroused.

Now he claimed her lips, feeling him move slightly within her, causing the blood in her veins to once again grow hot. She fully responded to his kiss, enjoying it fully as she rocked her hips and swallowed his moan from doing so. He broke the kiss their foreheads touched as he panted, wanting so much to thrust his hips but wanted her permission to continue and pick up where they left off from.

"Hime...I-I..."

Hinata held the side of his face, stroking the whisker line marks upon his cheek with her fingertips, her eyes giving him her silent agreement. He again claimed her lips giving a quick kiss as he finally moved by pulling himself out moaning as he did so. Hinata blinked feeling confused until he flipped her over onto her stomach, then maneuvering her into position.

Her cheeks grew aflame at the position she was now in, she was on her hands and knees completely bare to him. She felt the mattress move and his body hover over her. She moaned feeling his lips leave kisses down her back, feeling his hands secure her hips.

A gasp escaped her lips feeling his arousal against her backside.

He couldn't hold out any more, he wanted to be back inside her. He noticed the blood stain upon the sheets, confirming to him he had taken her innocence. Seeing her in this position was turning him on even more, she was perfect for him and he felt so contented knowing she was his as he was hers. He immediately got into position behind her, noticing her confusion as well as her staining pink cheeks that had grown darker.

He bent over her seeing how creamy her skin was, no blemishes or scars could be seen; to him, she was beyond perfect. Grasping her hips with his hands he stopped his kisses upon her skin feeling her body instantly react to his touch. Grabbing his cock he got into position and then thrust back inside causing both of them to moan, she was so tight and felt so good to be inside, he held still for a few minutes, knowing this position would let him reach deeper inside her.

Knowing he couldn't wait no more he began to move, the pace was more quicker than before, hearing her moans spurned him on. It felt too good, the way her walls tightened around him, not wanting him to leave. Hinata moaned, feeling completely different from before. He was touching places deep inside her that she never thought existed. His hands was playing with her breasts that was bouncing in sync with his thrusts.

He was feeling immensely pleasurable, moaning loudly as she squeezed him like a glove, her juices was just dripping out of her. He bent over her, kissing her shoulder, then sucking her skin leaving red patterns in his wake. Another hard thrust had her moan his name loudly, he knew he had touched a sensitive part. Her hands clutching his sheets, crunching them with her fists as she moaned continuously from his relentless thrusting hips.

"Fuck...you're so tight hime" Naruto moaned knowing he wouldn't last for much longer.

"Na...Naruto...I-I'm..."

"M-Me too"

Naruto could feel her tightening around him even more and held himself back from release wanting her to climax first. Her moans grew desperate as one hard thrust had her breaking before him, he came undone a few seconds after moaning her name. Hinata collapsed as he finally removed himself and collapsed besides her, both of them trying to reclaim their breaths.

The room was now getting quite dark, too busy in their own world to fully notice their surroundings. He pulled her to him, leaving kisses upon her face and then kissing her deeply on the lips. Once they broke apart he couldn't help but smile tenderly at her whilst stroking her hair with his hand, marveling at how soft it felt.

"I love you Mrs Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"I love you too my husband" Hinata replied.

"Let's have a little rest in each other's arms then head down to have some food, I expect the others are wondering where we are" Naruto stated.

Hinata giggled softly, snuggling up to him as she agreed. Just relieved to stay in this moment for a bit longer.

oOoOo

Sai had arrived back at his apartment, making sure the phone was placed back into the box and SIM taking out and placed somewhere else. He couldn't be more careful, he made sure he covered his tracks as he couldn't afford to make his adoptive father suspicious. The one thing he had in his favour was knowing how Root worked, from how they operated and the things he knew to look out for. He made certain that he wouldn't be suspect and had appeared loyal to Danzo by making sure he didn't bring himself into question.

Although he knew he could easily be disposed of when necessary. He had risen through the ranks quite quickly being made to do things that would make grown men be sick to their stomachs. However, he willed himself through everything Danzo had dished out to him, and so far had survived where others hadn't been so fortunate. He just had to keep his emotionless mask upon himself, just for a bit more at least.

Making sure everything was securely hidden and out of place, even if it was somehow searched, he left his apartment making sure he would be back at the hideout with plenty of time. Although he dreaded going in there and seeing those he wanted so badly to kill.

 **oOoOo**

Kakashi pulled up at the mansion as everyone remained seated and silent, Kakashi turned the engine off and glanced at the three Uchiha who were silent and deep in thought. He knew he would be the same, and had the driving to keep him occupied.

"We're here" Kakashi announced seeing Itachi quickly regain himself.

"Thank you Kakashi...I suppose we had better make an entrance and see Minato immediately." Itachi stated.

"Yeah...but for now make sure nothing is said to anyone else." Obito added.

"I think we are all well aware of that Obito. This is too important to each of us, if we fuck it up gone will be our revenge and that can't happen" Shisui informed them all.

"Agreed...So let's get moving shall we" Kakashi announced.

 **oOoOo**

Minato had been waiting patiently for the guys to arrive. He hadn't seen Naruto and Hinata as of yet, but knew it would be soon. He had instructed Kushina to inform the cooks to prepare dinner late for them as he knew there was going to a lot of discussions happening and it couldn't wait. Shikaku sat patiently having already conducted any business through telephone conversations making sure that he wouldn't be disturbed, even contacting his wife getting another earful at announcing he would be home rather late.

The knock on the door had Minato announcing them to enter, seeing the group of four he had brought up these past few years made him feel relieved that they were back unharmed. Minato nodded to them as Obito closed the door behind him, and stood with the others.

"Well...how did the meeting go?"

"Firstly we have some files from the Hyuga that we brought back for Shikaku to look through, we have arranged with Lord Hizashi to return back there tomorrow." Kakashi informed.

"Very well, I will look them over later this evening." Shikaku replied.

"Itachi?"

"We met up with him and he gave me this" Itachi reported holding a file that he quickly handed to Minato, who took it eagerly.

"Anything else to report?"

"It seems he had to get back to a meeting. Something is brewing that involves Lord thirds new year's event."

"As I thought" Minato stated looking down at the file within his hand.

"A couple of things he mentioned was that the file held important information and sketches of those that would be of interest to us." Itachi continued.

"Basically an informant that is giving over information" Obito added.

"Well then… let's see, shall we" Minato responded.

 **oOoOo**

Taking out a cigarette he lit it up inhaling the nicotine stick to calm his frustrations down. Normally he would have one of his expensive and imported cigars, but this time it wasn't the occasion. Sai had arrived back ready for his orders as usual. He was now waiting for the others he had arranged to arrive there.

The new year's event was only a day away and so far his plans for the event was almost perfect, he just needed to get the girl to hand over to his benefactor that has helped him thus far. He would be expecting a call from him very soon checking up on how things was doing. He could not fail now, not when he is this close to achieving his goals, his dream.

He knew through reliable sources that Hiruzen Sarutobi was stepping down, his old friend was clearly tired of all the work he had endured for years. The only problem he had was that he didn't know who the candidates or his successor was. He had tried to implement his spies so that he could get Intel of what goes on inside the closed doors to Hiruzen's office.

However, the old man was careful and made sure that nothing or no one could be listening in on his most private discussions. Danzo's fists clenched feeling his own nerves come to surface, there was something in the back of his mind telling him that something would happen but not to his liking.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old friend of his, he usually discussed certain aspects with him and he of course would give him answers. Even if Hiruzen had grown older, his faculties never crumbled, and was still very much a head of the game so to speak. Danzo was sure that Hiruzen was aware of his underground operations including his methods, and although Hiruzen never commented to him about it he was certain that he was very aware of them. Danzo wished he could know who the select few Hiruzen had chosen to succeed him, if he knew he could create misfortunate accidents to suddenly happen to lessen the competition.

"Lord Danzo Orochimaru has arrived" One of his loyal minions stated, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Show him in" Danzo ordered.

Sai remained composed, keeping his feelings locked away securely within him, he didn't need to rouse any suspicion to him just yet. He still had things to do and gathering more information was one of them, so he kept this emotionless mask upon his face like what was forced upon him throughout his life under Danzo's authority.

The door opened revealing the other man known as Orochimaru. He was of slim build with pale features even paler than Sai's own complexion. His hair was dark as it was long, reaching just above his lower back, to Sai his build looked feminine although he certainly wasn't a woman but was a very sick individual.

Sai had seen a lot of things in his time in root, he had been in situations where Orochimaru had done some requests for his adoptive father and it even made him lose his own composure at what he had seen. Horror movies had nothing on what the so called mad scientist Orochimaru truly was. Each root operative was the same a blank canvas each having been programmed to nullify their emotions. Their only objectives was to follow Danzo's orders without question or without thought like mindless drones functioning without purpose of their own means but Danzo's.

Orochimaru was convenient to work with for Danzo, he had his own objectives conducting experiments here and there for his love of science. Danzo never asked questions but was aware of how the man worked and always kept tabs on him, even Orochimaru himself was well aware of that fact and Sai was sure of it. He was certain that Danzo kept the snake looking man close to him for that very purpose, they had the saying 'Keep your enemies closer' and to Sai it couldn't be any more true.

Danzo trusted no one but himself, Sai knew this very well. The one eyed man was manipulative but far from stupid and Sai knew he had to be very careful from this moment on. He made sure that what he did outside in his life was kept quiet and not brought to attention. The last thing he wanted was those around him to know that he would soon betray them than follow them deeper in sin.

"I see you finally arrived Orochimaru" Danzo stated

"Yesss, I take it we are waiting on more to arrive?"

"They should be here momentarily...What of your men?"

"They are on ssstand by of coursse"

"Hmm I will be expecting a call from the one I'm dealing with he is growing increasingly impatient and it is becoming a bother as I hate having to reassure him. The old man's event is tomorrow and I want everything in place by then as he and his entourage will be in full attendance." Danzo explained.

"I ssee...I take it the girl is sstill unattainable?"

"Frustratingly yes"

Orochimaru chuckled lightly already knowing that fact in particular. Kabuto had reported to him the failed attempt by Dosu and his two subordinates at trying to take her at the mall. Luckily they weren't discovered by those that were watching her, namely Kakashi Hatake, who would of killed them outright if caught. Minato Namikaze was not a man to go up against that was for sure.

"Well it iss to be expected after all...We are not dealing with jussst anyone, are we?" Orochimaru stated

"That, I agree...If that bastard Hiashi kept to the deal in the first place instead of putting it off, the girl would already be in my clutches ready to hand over to him for his son. However, I misjudged how quickly Minato got involved in all of this he is even aware of the break ins and has changed the guards to the other warehouses that are not so easy to approach now."

"Hass he ssuspected your other sspies?"

"So far not yet...However, it won't be that long until he does. He will soon discover that not all the men he has hired are loyal to him." Danzo answered.

The door opened revealing Toneri who quickly closed the door behind him advising his men to wait next to his wife, who had yet to be seen by those in the room since last time. Sai himself couldn't care less about the girl, she should of realised that Danzo held no feelings to her as she was like the rest of them a tool for him to use and that was it.

"Finally arrived I see" Danzo stated

"Yes I have been busy with my wife as you suggested Lord Danzo." Toneri replied

"I hope that she has now realised what is to be expected as a dutiful wife?" Danzo enquired with a raised brow.

"Hopefully she has now understood, but I do enjoy reminding her of that fact" Toneri replied.

Sai felt sick to his stomach knowing inwardly what he was talking about. Toneri was another individual that was certainly deranged, how Danzo had met him remained a mystery to Sai, all he knew was that he detested the three men in the room they were each criminally insane and each of them was dangerous individuals that you just didn't want to cross.

"So tell me before we begin, how has your plans with the Hyuga been?" Orochimaru asked not the least bit interested in Toneri's exploits in the bedroom.

"Talks so far have stalled...I have enquired to a few of the elders of that damn council, but so far all attempts at opening a new discussion for deals has stalled. The new head of the clan Hizashi seems not as gullible as Hiashi" Danzo answered

"So what does that mean for my company?" Toneri stated in annoyance.

"It means that we either look at other options or we bide are time to reopen negotiations. Either way we have to handle things differently. The money that Hiashi was giving has now stopped and the Hyuga are being cautious at the moment which I have to admit is fairly obvious in procedure." Danzo informed.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"I doubt it, unless Hiashi left any clues on the subject?" Danzo replied now thinking inwardly about any documents Hiashi may of had that could lead to him.

Sai who remained silent and was listening intently to the talks wanted to smirk at the fact that they had been discovered by Minato. It seems that Danzo wasn't aware to how good the men allied with him actually was, especially if the questions Itachi was asking him earlier was to go by.

"Anyway enough about the Hyuga, we can deal with that after the event. Hopefully my plans will be in full fruition by then and then the Hyuga will have to bend to my will." Danzo stated calmly.

"So Lord third's event...Do you know what the big announcement is?"

"No...I don't I have tried numerous times to put spies within the ranks to see what I could uncover, but Hiruzen isn't easy to spy on. I do have a chance to talk to him tomorrow though so I can go from there on what it will likely be about"

"There is a rumour that he is thinking of standing down and choosing a successor" Orochimaru stated

"Yes...However I will make sure that any candidates chosen will be promptly dealt with. I have waited far too long to see my dreams and ambitions dwindle away like that." Danzo stated with a clenched fist.

"Sso I see it's time to go over your planss?"

"Yes, so let's go over what I want done"

 **oOoOo**

 **With Minato...**

The file was opened and the paperwork shown to the group that was around his desk interested at what was inside. Some paperwork held plans that had been done by Danzo himself that was carefully written by the man called Sai, they held who Danzo was allied to including Toneri and Orochimaru. That in itself wasn't surprising to the blonde as he and Jiraiya had suspected Orochimaru for some time including the name Toneri which confirmed their suspicions in the young upcoming heir.

The other names was each member of the sound four, as well as those that was working under Orochimaru, including Kabuto and his own subordinates. Inside was also information on the recent break ins also confirming to Minato that Danzo was behind it and that Danzo was interested in getting hold on Minato's businesses here within Konoha and outside of it.

The other was some sketches that was done exceptionally by Sai, it showed places of interest for Minato to investigate as well as sketches on certain individuals that could be of interest to Minato and his group. Inside was a short letter by Sai himself wanting refuge when his cover was eventually blown and if he managed to escape unscathed. He also asked if he could have Jiraiya look at a particular seal he held upon his tongue that was upon every Root operative under Danzo and explained why they each had it.

Minato was disgusted by the new information including how Root was formed and how it was run by the one eyed man. It included details of how each of the root operatives was recruited mainly young children from various orphanages throughout the nation's. The way each of them was disciplined and expected to behave when trained that made his anger grow at the countless victims from Danzo's underhanded methods.

Children were pitted to fight against each other to the death which made Minato and the others who had read the information sick to his stomach. Sai also informed that Hiashi was in fact dead as well as the small group who worked under him and knew of Hinata's existence, including the one man that was supposedly meeting Shisui and Itachi but was taken from under people's noses and silenced permanently by Sai himself under orders of Danzo that was beside him at the time.

Sai was not yet aware of the mystery partner who was the one that wanted Hinata badly. All he knew was that he was someone of importance outside of Konoha and she was to be betrothed to his son. The only ones who knew more about this was namely Orochimaru and Danzo himself. He hadn't mentioned anything to himself but may have hinted information to Toneri and Shion. There was also a list of victims that went on and on that were either missing or deceased that were all victims to Danzo"s schemes.

It was quite shocking for each individual that knew the man named Danzo was a dangerous individual to begin with.

"I wonder what this is?" Minato stated calmly.

At the back there was a sealed envelope that Minato carefully opened inside was another short letter addressed to him and a carefully folded paper attached to it.

 _To Minato Namikaze,_

 _I hope the information gathered will be helpful to you and your enquiries to bring Danzo down once and for all. I have been nothing but a tool of his since I was young and I have wanted nothing more but to see him fall in despair from his enemies or better yet to see the man six feet under._

 _I understand that you do not yet trust me...but I do hope that with what I have provided to you will be helpful and that you will agree to my request about the seal I bare. I know that I don't have any ground to ask for your help as I have done many things that I am not proud of but I had no choice in the matter myself. For added assurance that I am indeed willing to help you bring this man I am under down please find enclosed a sketch of the person who is currently on your payroll and who is also employed to bring information about you, your family and in particular Hinata Hyuga._

 _I do not know his name but I have a photographic memory of whomever I meet and the sketch I have provided should be very detailed and help you find the spy under your very nose. I have yet not found further information regarding Hinata and who is after her as Danzo has not elaborated further to me on it. But please be aware that he is very desperate to get a hold of her and is planning something for the new year event taking place soon._

 _-Sai_

Minato took the folded piece of paper and opened it carefully, seeing the sketch of a man he knew well and felt anger boil within him at the blatant betrayal to himself and his family.

"Minato?"

"It seems Sai has been very helpful to us and I have decided to agree to his request Itachi when he next contacts you" Minato stated as calm as he could be although inwardly he was nothing but calm.

"Very well, I will do as you ask. I have contacted Kisame and he and the others are willing to help out in any way they can" Itachi replied.

"Good...Then you can tell them that they are welcome to come here as they will most likely be needed"

"I will call them now" Itachi replied moving to the other side of the office to make the call.

"What's that Minato? You look pissed." Shikaku asked curiously, seeing the rage within his friends eyes.

"I want you to bring me someone that we all know well."

"Oh?"

"Here take a look...it seems Sai has uncovered our Judas" Minato stated, handing the letter and sketch to Shikaku who carefully took it and looked at it with surprise and then anger.

"I see...I will get Kakashi and Obito to go fetch him"

"I want him brought to the warehouse, you know which, one and do it in the morning just in case. I want him watched until then"

"Very well, I will do it now" Shikaku answered immediately taking his phone and calling those that work with the man that was now a known traitor.

Kakashi and Obito who had been listening and wondered whom it was until Shikaku passed the letter and sketch around so all in the room knew whom it was that was the spy and each of them was angered knowing he had betrayed their family.

"Fuck...That bastard!" Kakashi hissed in anger

"I know how you feel...He will be watched until the morning. We have a lot to plan out as it is. The old man's new year's event happens tomorrow evening and Kushina and I have been invited to it. I may have to ask Jiraiya to grab us an extra pair of invites." Minato stated.

"Do you think that's wise Minato, I mean you and Kushina may be targeted and besides who will the invites be for?" Obito stated.

"First things first is that I want Tsume, Chouza, Inoichi, Shibi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hizashi Hyuga present at a meeting first thing in the morning. I will get Shikaku to spread the word once he has finished talking on the phone. I will deal with our Judas accordingly at the meeting" Minato stated.

"What about us?" Kakashi replied.

"You will be in attendance too, as well as Naruto and Hinata" Minato replied.

"We are listening" Itachi answered having finished his conversation with Kisame who would be arriving with a few of the others tomorrow as instructed.

"It seems that Danzo is desperate to get a hold of Hinata we all know that would be the case, so I plan to bring Naruto and Hinata along to the event."

"Huh?...Wait wouldn't that be bringing her into danger?"

"No, not with the large crowd of important delegates that will be in attendance and I very much Danzo and his subordinates wouldn't predict us doing that...Besides this will be the perfect opportunity to not only smoke out the other bastard who is desperate to have her but will also let them know that they will be immensely disappointed after the announcement of the happy news my son will be very eager to announce." Minato stated with a smirk as the idea formed in his head.

"What announcement?" Obito asked knowing by the looks of Minato and now Shikaku who had been listening since the phone call ended that they were missing something.

"Show them Shikaku" Minato stated

Shikaku sighed but did as instructed picking up a document as he opened it and placing in full view to the four looking at it in question. Each of them looked at the document and so in had wide eyes as they finally understood its importance.

"N-Naruto and Hinata are now married!?"

"Yes it is now official since earlier today...This will indeed disrupt any plans Danzo had in store for Hinata besides I will make sure we that we are protected whilst in attendance as most of the well known families will be in attendance tomorrow. I very much suspect that they will presume that Hinata will be here whilst we are gone so we need to make sure that they don't suspect otherwise.

"I see..." Kakashi sighed

"Where is Jiraiya?...Do you think you can get more tickets at such short notice?"

"I am certain Jiraiya will be able to. I am going to call him now in fact, I may get a few more for you Itachi"

"Huh...Why me?"

"I think it will be perfect to have the heir to the Uchiha clan make a very rare appearance to show how important your clan was and is in Konoha"

Everyone remained silent as Minato immediately began planning counter measures in hopes to stir the hornet's nest further with Danzo and disrupt his plans by east of taking counter measures against him. This careful game of shogi was now going to take place and he couldn't wait to see the full effects as it happened.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata and Naruto begrudgingly had gotten up and dressed, Naruto had then accompanied Hinata back to her room knowing that from now on they would need to share. As they entered Hinata decided to take a quick shower as she turned towards Naruto with her face flushing asking if he wanted to join her.

Naruto eagerly stripped off his clothes entering the bathroom before her chuckling at how flustered she got at seeing his nude body again. He hadn't felt this happy before, she was certainly his light that he wanted to protect for the rest of his life. They each washed themselves in the shower, even washing each other by doing so, it was very intimate that each had their bodies climbing in arousal, but they had pushed it aside knowing that they had the rest of their lives to continue exploring each other.

They each got dressed as Naruto told her that he would see his mother and father about changing rooms for them both so that they had a bathroom for themselves to use. The estate was huge and there was plenty of rooms that were not being used as most of the maids and cooks didn't live with them except for a few.

Hinata was excited at being able to now be with Naruto each night only slightly saddened that she would be leaving the room but someone else would probably like to use it if they stayed over. Maybe with permission she could make it in to a girl's room for herself, Ino, Temari, and Karin when they got together, it was a good idea that she shared with Naruto who just smiled and nodded thinking it was great considering he had his own game room with the guys anyway.

They both arrived downstairs seeing Sasuke and Shikamaru waiting for them to arrive, Hinata had wondered where the girls were and Shikamaru had explained that they were getting the snacks ready as they decided to have a movie night and had roped a few others to join in to.

"Well who else will be in attendance?" Naruto asked.

"Well Karin is there with Suigetsu, she had invited him over and has asked where the both of you were. Kiba also is here and has brought Tamaki with him as well as his sister Hana"

"Oh Hana is here? She has probably come to see your brother Itachi"

"Most likely..Anyhow now that your here we can see if it's all ready" Sasuke stated

"What about Choji?"

"Nah, he isn't coming. He has to help his family so he said he would pop around tomorrow and see everyone" Shikamaru stated.

"I see, so are they staying over?"

"I expect so if it gets too late" Sasuke answered.

As they was about to move Kakashi made an appearance, catching their attention.

"Hey Kakashi...Is Itachi back? I think Hana is here to see him." Naruto stated.

"Hello you lot...yeah he is here and I expect he would know she is...I have been asked by your father to come and fetch a few of you" Kakashi stated.

"Oh?" Naruto replied confused.

"Yeah...He asked me to fetch you Naruto along with Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru" Kakashi eye smiled.

"What a drag.." Shikamaru muttered out.

"Well come in let's get it over with the sooner we see my father the quicker we can get back to everyone" Naruto stated.

Everyone nodded as they followed Kakashi to Minato's office each wondering what it was about, Naruto and Hinata inwardly hoped that there weren't any problems about their marriage, but they would soon find out soon enough. They each saw the door that was opened as Kakashi urged them to step inside as he followed behind Shikamaru and then closed the door seeing the office has Itachi, Obito, Shisui and Shikaku inside with Minato.

"Dad?" Naruto called out.

"Naruto...here you're now officially married to Hinata-chan" Minato stated making the new couple blush.

"Congratulations to both of you" Obito stated

"Yeah, congratulations Naruto...Hinata" Itachi announced warmly.

"Yeah dobe I second that, even though I'm still surprised...but I'm happy for you both" Sasuke congratulated

"Thanks teme" Naruto replied as everyone chuckled.

"Now there is another reason as to why I called you all here and I want to discuss a few things with you that will be important so you had better take a seat Hinata-chan." Minato stated softly.

Naruto raised a brow wondering what was about to be discussed.

"Alright dad you have my attention. So what is it you need to discuss with us?"

"I have a plan that involves you, Hinata and your friends to counter Danzo and what he may have planned for Hinata here"

The tension in the room grew as Naruto grew serious as he sat beside his wife, holding her hand within his, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I'm listening"

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers I will be extending my break for another two weeks than originally planned I have been so busy in my private life that I have not had time to write as I have wanted. next chapter to hard love is a most written out and I hope to have this story completed within 3/4 chapters (Hopefully)**

 **Again a big thank you to gio08 for his help in looking over the chapters for me I really appreciate everything you do my friend!**

 **Till next chapter x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Searching through the truth...**

 _ **"Keeping what you have is hard like searching for what you've lost."**_

 _ **― Auliq Ice**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _"Now there is another reason as to why I called you all here and I want to discuss a few things with you that will be important so you had better take a seat Hinata-chan." Minato stated softly._

 _Naruto raised a brow wondering what was about to be discussed._

 _"Alright dad you have my attention. So what is it you need to discuss with us?"_

 _"I have a plan that involves you, Hinata and your friends to counter Danzo and what he may have planned for Hinata here"_

 _The tension in the room grew as Naruto grew serious as he sat beside his wife, holding her hand within his, squeezing it in reassurance._

 _"I'm listening"_

 **oOoOo**

Minato was wide awake. He hadn't had much sleep since he and Shikaku had come up with plans for the day ahead. Shikaku had managed to get hold of the others who would be meeting up later in the morning along with Danzo's mole.

Minato had to admit, he was grateful to Sai Shimura for everything he had done so far. He had also given Itachi the news he wanted so desperately to know that Danzo was the main reason to why his family was murdered.

Minato clenched his fist in anger at that piece of information.

Danzo was a very dangerous man that was known to Minato and the others. He spoke about this to Jiraiya the night before. When the elder man arrived back at the estate, he had been tight lipped regarding Hiruzen's plans and his announcement that he would be announcing later on at the event. Jiraiya had managed to secure a few invitations for Minato after a careful word with Hiruzen himself who never stated to the elder man the real reasons why.

Minato sighed, not knowing whether to pour himself a strong alcoholic drink or a strong black coffee for what he would be facing today. The talk with Naruto and the others last night was very interesting and he was glad they agreed with him and his plans. It was the only way he could maintain her safety.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Naruto looked calm but Minato knew his son well, he knew he was anything but calm. Like himself, Naruto showed his feelings within the depths of his eyes. Minato knew it as he was like it himself, as soon as the discussion was about to begin knowing it was about Hinata he would have his son's devout attention._

 _"I'm listening"_

 _"Well we have found out a few things thanks to a reliable source and unlikely ally."_

 _"Who?" Sasuke asked curious_

 _"I will explain who at a later time Sasuke" Minato replied_

 _Everyone nodded as they carried on listening intently._

 _"Now tomorrow morning I have scheduled a meeting with those closest to me. In that meeting the plans will be further elaborated to you all. I don't want any of you making any plans for tomorrow do you understand?" Minato continued._

 _Everyone agreed each having their own thoughts on what it could be._

 _"Why is that dad?" Naruto asked calmly._

 _"Tomorrow as you all know is Lord third's New year's event. It will be a very important event and a lot of other nations delegates will also be in attendance. All The important clans within Konoha and fire country has been invited as well as other clans outside of Konoha. I have contacted Jiraiya to get me a few more invites for each of the clans in alliance with me." Minato elaborated._

 _"So you want us to attend with our families?" Shikamaru announced already figuring that out._

 _Shikaku chuckled knowing that nothing went past his son._

 _"That's correct Shikamaru" Minato replied._

 _"So you want me and Hinata-chan to attend with you and mom?" Naruto questioned_

 _"Yes I do. She would be safer with us in attendance than if she remained home with you. We know for certain that Danzo is desperate to get hold of Hinata not for someone else we do not know. Danzo has kept that bit of information to himself so we are still in the dark on who it could be but my hunch is that it is someone outside of Konoha."_

 _"W-Why?...Why are they after m-me?" Hinata asked nervously_

 _"We are still not 100% sure yet Hinata-chan, apparently it was a deal between Danzo and this person who he is in cahoots with." Minato softly answered._

 _"Don't worry hime, I won't let anyone take you, believe it" Naruto assured her._

 _Hinata felt comforted by him as he held her hand within his tightly. She could feel the immense determination he held that calmed her greatly knowing that he would protect her from any harm._

 _"Be assured Hinata you will be safe. I will ensure it" Minato assured her further._

 _Hinata nodded feeling relief in Minato's words knowing her new family meant every word._

 _"Why the event dad?" Naruto asked._

 _"The reason why Naruto is because I very much doubt Danzo would expect it. Knowing him, he would probably make plans to try and retrieve Hinata knowing that myself and those closest to me will be at the event. However, I have decided not to play into his plans and I'm certain that whoever he is allied to will also be in attendance. It would be a perfect opportunity to reveal some wonderful news that we have to those in attendance."_

 _"You mean you want to announce our marriage right?"_

 _"Yes son...I do"_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Minato was proud that Naruto agreed with his plan, it was one way to find out who Danzo worked with. He would make sure Danzo was watched as he was certain the man had plans for the event. He just wished that Jiraiya could elaborate with him further on what it could be.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Jiraiya had arrived looking tired as he entered the office seeing Minato, already expecting him, poured out a large drink for both of them. The elder male smiled as he sat down, appreciating the strong alcoholic drink._

 _"So I take it you managed to get more invites?" Minato asked_

 _"Yes I did...Hiruzen was kind enough to agree once I had told him that each of the clans wanted to bring their heirs along with them. He is also happy that Itachi and Sasuke would also be in attendance. Will Obito and Shisui go as well?" Jiraiya asked._

 _"They will be there as acting body guards along with Kakashi and a select few of my choosing" Minato answered._

 _"I see...So what is this all about?"Jiraiya asked taking another sip of the alcoholic beverage._

 _"It seems I have received inside information on Danzo"_

 _"Danzo?"_

 _"Yes...the source is very reliable and has provided me with a lot of what Danzo is up to and has done. He was the one that ordered the hit on the Uchiha." Minato informed._

 _Jiraiya was shocked as the glass cracked within his hand as the anger raised within him._

 _"He was also the reason to why the advisors had disappeared who worked under Hiashi. He wanted Hinata's existence to clearly not be known. He didn't count on me finding her first though. He is very eager to obtain her and is planning to capture her knowing that most of us will be in attendance at Hiruzen's event."_

 _"I can't believe that bastard! He is a piece of work that's for sure...I see now why you wanted more invitations, you plan on taking Naruto and Hinata to the event."_

 _"That's right...Not only that I want to make sure both Naruto and Hinata's joyous news is announced to everyone there"_

 _"I see. That will shock the bastard and whoever he is working with."_

 _"There is something else too Jiraiya"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"The person I had the information from is in fact from Sai Shimura, Danzo's adoptive son. He has requested a favour for all the information provided and had also gave me extra information for assurance."_

 _"Sai Shimura...Well that's a surprise...What has he asked for?"_

 _"He has a seal upon his tongue. It is apparently on every Root agent under Danzo. The information on how he acquired them is sickening. He has heard of you with seals and is hoping that you could look at it, so will you?"_

 _"I knew that bastard was sick...I can well imagine what he has done to each one of his subordinates. Very well, I will look at it and see if I can break it. So tell me what extra assurance was it he gave you?"_

 _"Well that's the other thing I want to talk to you about. I have called a meeting with Shikaku and the other clans allied with me to meet up in the morning. I want you and Tsunade in attendance to discuss the plans ahead for later this evening. Also we have a certain Judas to confront" Minato informed._

 _"Judas?"_

 _Minato handed over the letter and sketch to Jiraiya that looked at it carefully as well as the drawing seeing his eyes widen at who was the one who betrayed them._

 _"So he is the informant?" Jiraiya stated calmly as Minato nodded his head._

 _"Do you know what this big announcement is with Lord Hiruzen Jiraiya?" Minato pried_

 _"Yes...and no, what I do know I have been sworn to secrecy and I cannot break my word with the man. All you need to know is that it is something that he has taken time to decide over and he wants everyone he respects to be in attendance. I don't know everything that's going on Minato, but I do know one thing for certain"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"It will be one hell of a celebration" Jiraiya chuckled_

 _"I understand...Indeed it would be if it was going to come without troubles Jiraiya" Minato stated with a sigh._

 _"Yes...I agree...But we will all be in attendance Minato, a lot of important delegates will be there as well as most of the clans. Although Danzo will be in attendance too we can observe him and his reactions and go from there." Jiraiya replied._

 _"Oh don't you worry he will be watched that I guarantee...I plan to bring the bastard down once and for all" Minato informed deadly serious._

 _"After all" Minato started handing over the file of documents to Jiraiya who took it and proceeded to look through it with interest as Minato continued._

 _"With all the information inside that has been provided, we will finally be able to gather evidence against him." Minato finished._

 _"That's if he doesn't face a barrel of a gun in the meantime" Jiraiya added._

 _ **Flash back ends...**_

Minato stood from behind his desk walking towards the windows looking out into the vast darkness, the sun had yet to set but it wouldn't be long until it did. It would certainly be a long day ahead and there was a lot that needed to be arranged and planned out and of course discussed amongst those that he trusted the most and who had him and his families back.

'Well I wonder what the day ahead will bring' Minato thought.

 **oOoOo**

Sasuke hadn't really slept during the night, he had gone to bed late so only had a couple of hours sleep. He was always an early riser, always waking up before dawn. The younger Uchiha took a look at the time seeing it was very early however, he knew a lot would be happening today and he had to make sure that he was prepared for whatever came his families way.

Quickly heading into the shower he washed himself and dealt with his daily routine. Stepping out of his bathroom seeing Ino was still asleep in his bed. A small smile developed on his lips as he left her resting, wondering if his brother was up. He hadn't seen his brother very much lately apart from the other day when he announced that Shion was in fact Hinata's half sister.

He briefly wondered if the girl in question would also be in attendance at the event. It would be very interesting to see if it did. He wondered what Hinata would do when she met her, knowing what had occurred between Shion and Naruto. Either way, it would be a very interesting evening ahead as he walked down the stairs to have an early breakfast.

As he entered the hallway he saw that his brother was up along with Hana, he remembered that a few of them had slept over from last night. After the meeting with Minato the atmosphere around them had gone back to normal. Naruto and Hinata was beside each other throughout, they never mentioned their marriage to those that didn't know, Sasuke didn't think that Karin even knew yet seeing as she was with Suigetsu.

Itachi had accompanied them to see Hana who left with him, probably to spend more time with each other. He had heard that Shizune and Rin was also stopping by to spend time with their other halves, namely Kakashi and Obito. It was good to see his older brother with someone. He himself had Ino beside him, and now Naruto finally had Hinata, which he couldn't be happier for them both.

A lot had gone on the past couple of days and now they would be attending an event later this evening that had Sasuke intrigued and also wanting things finally sorted once and for all regarding the danger to Hinata always breathing down their necks.

He had never felt more helpless knowing that people were after her to take her away from them and Naruto. He wouldn't allow it, that was for sure, none of them would. Each of them had seen the blonde they each cared for come back to his normal self and that was due to Hinata. She had done what none of them could do, she knew what had happened and she managed to pull him out of the darkness he found himself unable to get out of.

"I see that you're up early little brother" Itachi announced, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...I am a light sleeper after all" Sasuke replied.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun...Where's Ino-chan?" Hana greeted and enquired.

"Good morning Hana...She's still asleep" Sasuke replied casually.

Hana giggled as they walked together to the dining room already smelling the aroma of food and coffee as a few of the cooks had arrived to start work. As they entered the dining room they saw Minato conversing to Kakashi who was oddly not late. Obito was also up early with Shisui, Tsunade, Kushina and Jiraiya, who were also in attendance.

"Good morning everyone. Oh Sasuke do you know if Naruto-kun is up?" Kushina greeted as she poured herself some hot coffee.

"Good morning...I didn't see him...Shall I wake him?" Sasuke replied.

"If you would dear...A lot is going to happen today" Kushina stated.

"I'll go get him...And Hinata?"

"Yes ,if you would...You had better see that the others are up too, we need everyone up and running. I have ordered the cooks to prepare more food." Kushina replied.

Sasuke nodded heading back up the stairs to wake everyone up, including Ino.

 **oOoOo**

Sai had finally managed to get back to his apartment, the meeting dragged on for hours each of them going through their plans for the weeks ahead. Today was the event that he was told he had to attend with Danzo to keep up appearances. Toneri would also be attending along with Shion so that he could mingle in with other business prospects to secure his company.

He was still after Byakugan, and Sai was certain it wasn't only for revenge purposes for Shion. The Hyuga clan was well known throughout the elemental nations, they were a household name after all and had been for decades. Hiashi had made some bad choices as leader but now he was dead and no longer in charge, Toneri along with Danzo was now finding it increasingly difficult to get talks to start up again to merge businesses.

It seemed to Sai that Minato had most likely conducted his own investigations and smelled a rat that involved Danzo and Toneri's upcoming business. He most likely signaled the Hyuga and made them aware of the dangers involving themselves with Danzo, even if a few elders took money from him in bribes.

Sai pushed his thoughts aside, he wanted to make contact with those who was looking after Sakura, to check up on her but didn't just in case. He had to be extra careful now and knew he should try to contact Itachi to notify him that Danzo is certainly organizing behind the scenes to kidnap Hinata from under their noses

For Sai himself, he was in a very dangerous situation, he had to be extra careful in where he goes and what he does, at least for today. Danzo trusted no one but himself and he could easily have him watched by other root operatives. Sai knew deep down he couldn't meet up in person it would be too dangerous to do so and he didn't need attention to be brought to him. He knows what happens to those that betray him, he had seen it first hand and didn't want to die before he saw the man that caused his life nothing but pain fall.

Sai decided he would bide his time for now, he knew that they would probably be following up on the information he handed to Itachi as well as the spy he had sketched in Danzo's office that he had encountered. Hopefully they would trust him and aid him by granting his request.

After all today would be the last day he remained by Danzo's side. He had had enough of being a tool for his own purposes to use.

 **oOoOo**

Orochimaru had arrived back to begin preparations and to go over who he would be sending out to aide Danzo. After tonight he should have a hold of vital research material that Danzo had secured for him. Kabuto was there along with the sound four who were observing him as he stepped inside.

"Well how did the meeting go?" Kabuto asked curious

"It's going to be interesting that's for sure" Orochimaru chuckled.

"What are our orders Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaru asked

"I want you to be ready tonight. Take Dosu and his subordinates with you as I think you will certainly need it"

"What will be our objectives?"

"I will notify you your orders later. I suggest you and your men rest as soon as you notify Dosu to arrive here. I want you ready to go by later this afternoon"

He nodded and left the room with the others following just leaving himself and Kabuto alone.

"So have you been given orders?" Kabuto asked curious.

"Yesss...Danzo has ordered me to help him sssecure the girl" Orochimaru replied.

 **oOoOo**

Minato, who was getting himself ready mentally for the long day ahead, was inwardly contemplating everything that was heavily on his mind...

Danzo wasn't just anyone, and he wasn't completely under the radar either. Jiraiya knew what the man was like for many years although he had done things mostly in secret but Jiraiya was wary of the man. Minato and the others agreed with Jiraiya's observations and from the file that Sai had given Itachi they was all correct with their assessments on him.

If Minato had to guess, he was certain Danzo had been responsible for most if not all the missing people within Konoha disappearing through the years. One name in particular had stood out and he knew that he would be announcing it at the meeting.

Most of the people listed are still classed as missing, where their families still hold out hope for their safe return, where others seem to know that they will most likely never see their loved ones again. Minato knew that the man had to be stopped somehow and if they managed to gather more conclusive evidence leading back to him then they will be able to topple the man once and for all.

Minato knew that he and the surviving Uchiha would prefer a much better solution having the bastard bleed to death in the most painful of ways and suffer in agony for his crimes.

Mikoto was a good friend to him, especially to Kushina and Hitomi. Fugaku was also a close friend and each of their families had grown close as did all the familiar group since they were young. The Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and the Aburame they were all close even with the Uchiha when they were still alive and thriving.

Now he was on way to meet those he trusted and valued most in his life, also insisting that those from the Hyuga he had spoken with would be there as the information he was about to reveal also concerned them and a member of their family...Hinata. Not only that but he had to also tell everyone that Danzo was the one who had ordered a hit upon the Uchiha.

Minato knew that Itachi wasn't in agreement to it being announced to the group as a whole, but Minato assured him that it was something he couldn't keep back to those allied with him. Minato could understand Itachi's reasoning though as he and the eldest heir of the clan had a conversation earlier this morning.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Minato tried to keep up appearances throughout breakfast, inwardly his mind was racing, coming up with any further plans regarding tonight. He had a lot to do, but first was talking with the other clan heirs, his good friends and allies. Everyone had gotten up and was eating breakfast conversing amongst themselves, as Minato finished eating and downing the rest of his coffee._

 _He glanced at Itachi and knew he needed to have words with him in regards to the news on his family and what he wanted to do. He knew Itachi wouldn't like it but it was necessary._

 _"Itachi can you, Shisui, Obito and Kakashi see me in my office after you have eaten...it's important."_

 _Itachi nodded as Minato got up and left the dining hall and headed to his office. Around ten minutes later Itachi knocked in the door as Minato bid each of them to enter, instructing them to close his door after them._

 _"You wanted to talk to us?" Obito asked._

 _"Yes I did a few things that will be important...As you know I have called a meeting with the other clan heirs including the Hyuga that I have been conversing with. I will be discussing what we have uncovered regarding Danzo, Root and of course those that are working with him."_

 _"I see.." Obito replied._

 _"I need you Kakashi and you Obito to head to the meeting place and meet up with Genma and Hayate for me. I have also sent Ibiki to arrive ahead of the rest as well."_

 _"In regard to our snitch it seems" Kakashi stated._

 _"Yes...I want you to question him thoroughly in what he spilled and find out what else he knows" Minato ordered._

 _"Understood"_

 _"Itachi I want to tell the others in regards to what Sai told you about your family" Minato stated._

 _"No...I don't want it announced yet"_

 _"I understand your concerns...but I think it would be best if we did."_

 _"I haven't even told this to Sasuke..." Itachi argued._

 _"You want to protect him. I can see that...I still think that you are underestimating him. He has come a long way since then Itachi, he has built bonds with the others especially with Naruto. He also has Ino who has helped him a lot. I feel if you keep this from him he will not forgive you." Minato stated calmly._

 _"..."_

 _"He's right Itachi...we are all effected from that night and we do know who did this, Sasuke doesn't and if he finds or you are keeping secrets from him it will anger him to no ends. He isn't a kid anymore, so I agree he must know about it" Shisui added._

 _"Very well..." Itachi sighed defeated._

 _"Besides we will all be in attendance and I'm sure he will seek you out to find out more or you can tell him before we depart so he is aware the choice is up to you." Minato announced._

 _"I will talk to him" Itachi stated._

 _"Very well...Any word from your friends?"_

 _"Yes, Kisame called me earlier they will be here this afternoon I told them to come here and we are expecting them" Itachi answered._

 _"Good"_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Minato sighed, breaking from his thoughts as he heard his wife approach. He turned to look at her, seeing the worry within her eyes knowing that she was very nervous about the whole day ahead and he was determined they would all see it through no matter what.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

The sun was up but was hidden amongst the thick clouds in the skies above, the chill in the air was felt by those that were already convening at the meeting place. Genma and Hayate has been ordered to keep tabs on a certain individual, both was puzzled as to why they were ordered to do so but complied anyway.

They had been up all night, which was a regular occurrence since both of them usually worked night shifts for Minato.

There jobs changed as the jobs was passed around, each of them had worked for Minato for years and had complete trust in the blonde. Minato Namikaze was a good man and treated those loyal to him as though they were family. If ever there was a problem, even if it was a personal one, Minato would help in any way he could. Each of them had pasts that they didn't look back on too fondly, it was difficult to get a good steady job with regular money coming in and Minato was the one that provided his men that.

Genma and Hayate had been friends for years each of them needed a good job with regular income. They had heard about Minato from Kakashi who they was also friends with. In fact Kakashi was the one that put in a good word for them both and Minato employed them without any problems. Both of them liked Minato and Kushina who always treated them like one of her own and never would both of them even contemplate on betraying Minato and his family.

They were however puzzled as to why they had to keep tabs on a certain individual during their night shift. From what they could see everything was normal as they watched him subtly as they did their own work. Once the sun had set Genma had received a text from Minato to tell him that a meeting would be commencing there and to be ready and to keep the individual there until his arrival.

Genma wondered what was going on but did it anyway.

A few hours had passed and a few people that were head of their clans had already arrived, Hayate looked puzzled as Genma showed him the text making him curious too. A familiar car arrived that revealed Kakashi and Obito who proceeded to walk over to them. As another car pulled up revealing another well known individual who was on his way over to them all.

"Kakashi...Obito...Ibiki...What the hell is going on?" Genma asked.

"Genma...Hayate...You will know soon enough, where is he?" Kakashi replied

"He's inside number 4, why?" Genma replied.

"Good, Ibiki ,Obito and I could really use both of your assistance on the matter" Kakashi informed.

"What matter is that?"

"To find out what secrets have been spilled and why?" Ibiki answered cryptically although by both Hayate and Genma's faces they realized what that meant.

 **oOoOo**

Itachi was contemplating on his thoughts as Shisui came up and stood beside him placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"Obito and Kakashi has already left to meet up with Genma and Hayate. I don't envy their job, but it must be done." Shisui stated.

"I know...my thoughts is on something else entirely." Itachi confided.

"I know how you feel Itachi...Remember it was my family too. However, you can't keep shielding Sasuke from this, he won't appreciate you keeping him in the dark. I will be here with you so you want have to tell him alone"

"I know. I really appreciate having you by my side Shisui" Itachi stated

"Did you confide what you heard to Hana?" Shisui enquired curious.

"Yes I did last night. She has vowed to keep it secret" Itachi stated quietly.

"I see...it's good that you have someone close to confide in Itachi" Shisui replied.

"I know...You should find someone too you know" Itachi announced with a small smile.

Shisui nodded with a small chuckle as they heard approaching footsteps that changed the atmosphere a little. Itachi saw his younger brother step into the room with Ino and Naruto with Hinata. He had requested Sasuke to come and to bring those who was with him along, he was worried about what would happen and how his brother would react to the news he was about to reveal and drew strength from Shisui who knew him best.

"Close the door Naruto and all of you take a seat. We need to discuss something" Shisui ordered.

"What's this all about anyway? Aren't we supposed to leave soon?" Sasuke sighed out, bored.

"Sasuke...I need to tell you something that is important that I feel you should know about so I need you to be quiet and listen. All of you are to listen and none of you are to interrupt me. Do you understand?" Itachi stated seriously.

Everyone was surprised at the seriousness in his tone and nodded as they each took a seat wanting to know what this was all about.

"Sasuke...I was told information last night by an unlikely ally that I want to tell you about"

"About what? Who is this unlikely ally?" Sasuke asked curious

"Sasuke this is about our family and who ordered them killed." Shisui explained

Sasuke looked on wide eyed as Ino and Hinata gasped. Naruto looked on in shock but quickly turned serious as he understood why he and Ino was called into the room.

"What?!" Sasuke stated feeling as though he had misheard.

"We had information on who ordered the hit on our family" Itachi stated calm.

Sasuke stiffened his emotions was in a complete whirl as he registers his brother's words and looking at his face he could tell it was very hard for him. He felt his hand being squeezed and another hand upon his shoulder that he assumed was Naruto's. He felt conflicted part of him wanted so much to know why and who did this to his parents, his entire family but another part was afraid to fund out more in pertaining to why?

"Who did it brother?" Sasuke asked calmly.

 **oOoOo**

 **Half hour later...**

Everyone who was attending was gathering at the entrance, two limos was parked outside ready to take them to the destination. He had seen Itachi along with Shisui come out of the room looking at him both didn't have to tell him as he could see it in their eyes. They had told Sasuke as he told them to, he would be revealing it at the meeting and preferred that Sasuke was told beforehand.

The younger Uchiha male came out of the room with Ino beside him be looked shaken by the news as Naruto followed behind him the anger clearly seen in his blue eyes as the look of sadness was upon Hinata's.

'So Itachi wanted Ino, Naruto and Hinata present?' Minato thought inwardly but deep down could understand the reason why.

Sasuke was close to Naruto they were not only best friends, but brothers. They each knew one another inside out and were always together. Ino had also helped Sasuke through the years and both of them fell in love and she was there for him regardless and Hinata, well since her arrival they had grown close as brother and sister, and her gentleness was always calming to any one present in her company.

They each split into two groups Jiraiya with Tsunade taking one of them with Shisui, Itachi and Hana along with Sasuke and Ino and the other He along with Kushina, Naruto and Hinata in the other.

Minato knew it was risky leaving the estate with certain members of his family, he had even made sure Hinata was brought along making sure that Hinata was well in disguise. Karin was told to remain inside the estate along with more of his trusted guards as well as the sand siblings and Baki who had arrived earlier that morning after Minato asked for his assistance.

Only those he knew who were reliable and trustworthy was called forth to guard the rest of his family and home.

Baki was extremely gifted and had proved he was loyal and Minato had called him back from Suna as he needed his services which the man instantly agreed to. Minato knew that Danzo was planning to try to get hold of Hinata and he surmised it would be around the time he had left for the event tonight. He and Kushina had already made plans to take counter measures against Danzo's own plans.

The only thing Minato couldn't combat against is the plans the old fart had with Lord Hiruzen's event tonight.

As they travelled to the destination to meet with his good friends, he realized with a heavy heart that when he arrives he would also come upon the one that betrayed him to Danzo by giving over information that not only put his family in danger but mostly Hinata's and to him those two things was unforgivable.

The blonde was always open and honest with those he had working for him. His only rule was that they remained loyal and honest with him, if there was any problems involving his businesses or even if it was personal he would listen and try to help them out. He knew that that hadn't been the case with the way the few warehouses he ran had been broke into. Only inside knowledge could of aided the culprits and he could point the finger at any one who was working for him even if he wanted to doubt it, but he had no choice but to think that way.

Now that he knew who it was it filled him with anger, especially since he wasn't exactly a new man that had joined the others. No it was someone that had worked under him for a few years now and that's why it hurt, because he would never of suspected him to betray him and that woke Minato up in thinking could he really put his devout trust in anyone.

Only those that he kept extremely close and had known since a child did he trust fully, and those that he had gathered apart from the Hyuga was those he knew had his trust as well as his back.

"Minato we are here" Kushina stated softly

"Right...Naruto try not to let anyone know of your relationship, at least not yet ok?" Minato stated.

Naruto nodded as did Hinata who was in disguise. Minato gave a slight smile as the door opened and he let himself out first, with his family following after. Minato knew that he would need to keep calm, he had sent Kakashi and Obito on ahead to meet up with Ibiki to deal with the traitor and get information until he sent word to them to come to him.

"It seems everyone has arrived Minato" Shisui informed

"Good...let's get this started..." Minato replied.

The group walked into one of the buildings hearing discussions going on amongst them. Each of them took notice of their arrival and the talking abruptly stopped. The only sounds was the footsteps as they each went to where they would be sitting as Minato kept standing about to address those he had gathered.

He could clearly see Hizashi who had attended as he requested along with Hiroshi and Neji. Minato wondered how Hinata would react at seeing her grandfather, uncle and cousin in attendance as well as their own reaction to seeing her for the first time he presumed.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting at short notice" Minato announced.

"What is this about Minato-San?" Hizashi asked.

"I called you all here to notify you all on a few things so that you will be aware of what will be going on. As you all know with the break ins to my various warehouses as well as in regards to Hiashi Hyuga, we have uncovered a lot of information that leads back to Danzo Shimura and his underground group Root. I have been provided more information on his past exploits and a lot of it is truly shocking"

"What kind of exploits?" Inoichi questioned.

"Too many to name Inoichi...Kidnapping, assault, blackmail, extortion, and murder are just a few I can name to you right now" Minato answered.

"I can't say I'm not surprised" Tsume retorted.

"I agree" Chouza added.

"Tonight most of us here are attending Lord Hiruzen's event, and I am certain he is planning something, as well as arranging a kidnap attempt."

"Kidnapping?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes kidnapping" Minato answered.

"Who?" Hiroshi asked again.

"Hinata" Minato answered.

The Hyuga's stiffened, as did Hinata, who looked at the three men who had similar eyes to her. She grew increasingly nervous at seeing them. The name of the elder was her grandfather and she almost fainted in fright at seeing the other man beside him. It was like looking at her father again, which had her shaking uncontrollably. Naruto could sense her discomfort and felt her body trembling like a leaf that had him worried.

"Hime?" Naruto whispered looking at where she was looking at. Seeing the three male Hyuga's opposite. The one in the middle looked exactly like the one he had encountered that night and realized why she was so nervous. He had heard his dad say her father had a younger twin brother.

"It's not your father Hime...That's your uncle, your father's twin" Naruto informed softly.

Hinata still shocked, nodded as she felt his arm around her soothing her and giving her strength that calmed and relaxed her as the discussions carried on within the room.

"But why?"

"Danzo is dangerous and has ambitions that most of us already know. He has been working within the shadows even reaching out of Konoha's walls itself to gather allies who we still do not yet know. He had blackmailed your son after he had an affair with his wife producing a daughter from their union." Minato announced shocking the room

"We have also uncovered that the daughter's name is Shion who may I add is now married to someone you Hyuga's may know of, the young heir to Tenseigan, Toneri Otsosuki. It seems that Danzo is a very manipulative man to get what he wants no matter who he hurts to get it."

"So why did they wish to merge with Byakugan?" Hizashi asked

"According to what I have been given by an unlikely source was for your wealth and resources, the Hyuga's is an old clan and with it you have influences throughout the entire nation's. Danzo would love to obtain your connections as he would also love to obtain my own as much as everyone else's. It seems he manipulated Shion to use her to hurt my son to get to me as well as use her to get revenge on the Hyuga clan as a whole. Shion hates the Hyuga clan namely because of her heritage and the fact that Danzo most probably twisted her mind against Hiashi and your clan to suit his agendas."

"I knew Danzo was dangerous and it seems I was right" Inoichi stated.

"We all do Inoichi...there is more that I want to inform you all of." Minato answered.

"I was given information on how he created his group root, how he trained each individual by using terrible methods that were not only physically abusive but mentally too. The methods he used is too shocking in itself. Most of his victims were just children from orphanages within Konoha as well as other nations. However, some of the so called recruits are definitely those who have been missing throughout the years. It also appears he was the main cause to one of your own clan members disappearance Inoichi, and you too Shibi." Minato informed.

Shibi and Inoichi knew who he was referring to and was shocked as well as feeling their own anger swell within them. Torune Aburame and Fu Yamanaka were members of their clans that had gone missing a few years ago without a trace until now that is.

Torune Abarame was the only son to Shikuro Aburame, he had died while Torune was still young. With no other close family members left, he was taken in by Shibi as one of his own. Torune and Shino had grown close like brothers and Shino was devastated when Torune disappeared. Shibi as well with the help of Minato and the others had searched relentlessly for the young Aburame but could not find him or find any clues to help them in their search, it was like he had literally disappeared into thin air.

Minato had always assured Shibi that something had occurred for Torune to disappear like that and Shibi agreed. Inoichi grit his teeth in hopes of remaining calm regarding Fu who was a second cousin of his and his family had presumed was dead, but Inoichi thought otherwise.

"That devious bastard" Inoichi stated

"We all know how devious he can be and now we are sure of it with this evidence" Tsume stated.

"Agreed...What now?" Chouza asked

"Tonight as we know is the event, which I know all of us has been invited to. I want us all in attendance as well as your children"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I have a plan and tonight will just be the start of it, but I assure you all know that Danzo may have started all this but I guarantee you and I will definitely finish it" Minato announced calmly.

 **oOoOo**

Genma and Hayate had watched everything commence at how the one man that they welcomed into their group had been spilling information to a prominent enemy and had finally been found out. Genma was disgusted as the man was sat down in a hard chair bounded by rope as he answered every question asked of him confirming his guilt.

Ibiki questioned him after Kakashi and Obito had roughed him up.

They heard every word and didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him, they had been here for over two hours as they heard footsteps approach that made both Genma and Hayate who was standing guard turn to look at who it was. It was Minato himself along with Jiraiya, Shisui and Itachi.

"You two can go home but I need you at my estate by six this evening" Minato stated.

Both Genma and Hayate nodded as they left heading off to grab their things then head off home, they would be filled in on what has occurred when they arrive later today.

Minato stepped further into the room with Jiraiya a look of anger and disgust upon his face as soon as his eyes set on the man that betrayed him. Ibiki sat up and nodded his head in greeting as Minato did the sane taking the now empty seat as he lit up a cigarette.

"One thing I hate more than anything is a snitch" Minato stated coldly.

The bound man trembled and whimpered loudly seeing the man that took him in along with a few others when he was young but had easily betrayed him without a care and all for money and promises of power that he had yet to see.

"It's funny seeing the way you look at me now...Your eyes certainly look repentant but I don't really give a shit what you think Mizuki!" Minato hissed.

"So...stop your fucking sniveling and tell me what the fuck you know and I hope for your sake it's good. You have not only betrayed me, but your friends as well and what for? Money? Power?" Minato continued

"He has told us quite a bit Minato but I still feel he is holding out on a lot more" Ibiki stated.

"Kakashi...Obito..." Minato ordered as he followed Ibiki out with Jiraiya beside him.

"I want to know everything Ibiki...Whatever he knows I want it found out and reported back to me" Minato ordered

"Of course"

I'm heading back...Kakashi and Obito will be remaining here and I will fill you all in on what took place at the meeting we had." Minato explained

"Very well and what shall I do with Mizuki after we are done?" Ibiki asked

"You know what to do Ibiki to those that betray me and my family " Minato stated as he walked out with Jiraiya and headed to the awaiting car that held his family, leaving Ibiki to do what he does best.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thanks for your reviews and of course to the new readers adding my story to their favourites and follows. I like to try to use most of the Naruto characters as I can for my stories and it can be difficult to choose certain characters to fulfil a certain role I have in my mind to my story. From the start I chose Mizuki, I know I didn't give many hints apart from hair colour in one chapter so I'm surprised I didn't get many guesses on who?**

 **Now next chapter will focus around the event, so I hope you look forward to it. I will admit I am finding it difficult to reach the end of this story as I saw it when planning it out. I hope I don't dissapoint as there will be a few confrontations from next chapter and the remaining chapters will be much longer than previous ones.**

 **A big thank you as always to my beta gio08 who has been beta reader to this story since I began the re-write and has been patient with how long it has taken me to get the chapters out, thank you my friend x**

 **Now I'm not planning to post another chapter to Hard Love this month I will be writing the last few chapters one after another and hope to have this story completed by next month.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Eventful Meetings...Part 1**

" _ **You don't meet people by accident. There's always a reason. A lesson or a blessing." (Daily quotes)**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _I'm heading back...Kakashi and Obito will be remaining here and I will fill you all in on what took place at the meeting." Minato explained_

 _"Very well. What shall I do with Mizuki after we are done?" Ibiki asked_

 _"You know what to do Ibiki to those that betray me and my family " Minato stated as he walked out with Jiraiya and headed to the awaiting car that held his family, leaving Ibiki to do what he does best._

 **oOoOo**

They had arrived back at the estate to prepare for tonight, Minato headed straight to his office with Jiraiya and Shikaku. He had a lot on his mind regarding his plans he had forming as well as the betrayal of Mizuki who he had welcomed into his family a few years ago, as well as another who was just as close to his family in particular, Iruka Umino.

Both had lost their parents, with no living relatives they were placed in the orphanage within Konoha, when they reached their late teens they had left and was searching for work. It was Kakashi who had come to him one night telling him two of his friends were looking for stable jobs. Minato then met them in person and was quite pleased at their drive and determination after hearing about their history.

Minato decided to let them work for him, to his knowledge he thought Mizuki was happy and never would of thought he was providing his enemy with information. He wondered for how long had he played him for a fool, whatever the case he would know about it from Ibiki either way.

His thoughts moved towards Iruka who he knew was a close friend to Mizuki.

They were to his knowledge best friends and he had the painful task of informing Iruka on what Mizuki has done. The blonde wasn't entirely certain if he was also involved in the treachery as well. Seeing Mizuki roughed up and bound to the chair had did not dwindle his anger, it was by far too great to even contemplate sympathy. He now had to wait for Ibiki to arrive back with the others and to inform him on what Mizuki had actually confessed to revealing. Minato wanted to know for how long did he provide information for.

Minato himself couldn't remain there seeing how angry he was.

He sighed, trying to placate his anger he had within him. He had already called Iruka to see him and was awaiting on his arrival. He hadn't yet told Naruto of his findings regarding Mizuki.

"Thinking about Iruka?" Shikaku queried

"Yes...I am" Minato answered.

"Hmm I very much doubt he is involved Minato...That guy is very loyal to us, especially you " Jiraiya added.

"I know...I have faith that he is and is in the dark to what Mizuki was doing. I just worry how Naruto will take it...if I'm wrong. Out of the two of them he was very close to Iruka growing up"

"Think of it logically Minato...Mizuki was always patrolling the warehouses. Iruka didn't do that, he works for one of the businesses and he works hard for you." Shikaku reasoned.

"Don't you think I know that? But I still have to investigate this...I don't know who I can trust under my employment." Minato stated calmly

Both men nodded understanding fully what Minato was going through. Betrayal was a bitter pill to swallow especially when you find out its someone you have gotten to know through the years that you have helped out regardless. Minato was still shocked that Mizuki was the one that was secretly meeting with Danzo and telling him everything in relation to his businesses.

Not only that, he could of given information on Hinata as well.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata had returned to her room removing the wig she was wearing as she sat down upon the bed, feeling emotionally drained. Her heart still ached from seeing three members of her family that she had never really met before, or if she had she couldn't remember doing so, since she would have probably been too young to remember. Seeing them stirred a lot of emotions within her mainly fear when her eyes locked on one of them in particular.

It was as if the world around her had stopped and she felt the immense fear swell within her, making everything she had endured in her life back at her father's estate come back in full force. The Hyuga male sat in between the other two was the spitting image of her father Hiashi. Hinata, thinking that it was indeed her father, sat there petrified of the consequences if she was spotted. Visions swam in her subconscious of him planning to take her away from her new family to live that life she used to live again.

A porcelain doll trapped within a gilded cage, surrounded by white walls with no colour or life within it.

Her tears began to gather as her body trembled by just the very thought of returning to that place. She was going to hyperventilate in full panic that would bring imminent attention to herself that she didn't need. The only thing that managed to stop that and begin to calm her, was Naruto who held her hand and soothed her with his deep voice bringing her out of the dark tunnel that was her living nightmare.

His deep blue eyes filled with concern broke the pent up tension building up within her, his presence beside her reassured her greatly that she was now no longer alone and his words of him protecting her filled her mind. They had kept themselves to themselves at the meeting, deciding not to make their presence known as they listened to Minato discussing the plans for tonight as well as further plans that he would discuss with a select few after the event.

Hinata understood the importance of tonight and she also knew the dangers too, but she knew that they would protect her, especially Naruto. Tonight would be a night she wouldn't forget and there was another reason why.

She would not only see the man that was after her, and who had blackmailed her father as well as orchestrated his death. He had also murdered Sasuke's family in cold blood. Not only would she meet this Danzo for the very first time but she would also meet her so called half sister...Shion.

The thought of meeting her filled Hinata with anger, mainly for what she had done to Naruto. Tearing his heart into pieces which she later picked up and put them back together again. When she was younger she had always yearned for a sibling, a sister who she could talk to and do sister things with. She had heard that sisters had a unique relationship a certain bond that sisters shared with one another.

This sisterly bond was something Hinata never had with Shion and she doubted she could ever have this bond once this ordeal was over. What she had learned about Shion had sickened her to no end and Hinata wanted nothing to do with her, which for Hinata was a rare thing as Hinata always saw the good in everyone but now she no longer could, especially with Shion.

No her sisterly bond was now with Ino, they had grown very close and they acted more like sisters than best friends, so Hinata can now experience a sisterly bond as well as experience it with the other females like Karin, and Temari too. Hinata sighed as she laid back upon her bed pushing thoughts about Shion to the side for now and focus her attention to the new year's event.

The door opened, revealing her blonde husband. His eyes looked at her with concern but also held so much love. She watched as he quickly joined her on the bed, lying beside her and enveloping her in his arms holding her closely against him.

"Hime...How are you feeling?"

"I-It was such a shock Naruto...I-I really thought it was my father there" Hinata replied as calm as she could.

"I know for a fact that he is your uncle hime...your dad's younger brother by a few minutes. The elder was your grandfather Hiroshi and the other one is your uncle's only son, and your cousin Neji, who is older than you by just year." Naruto explained softly.

"I-I see...How do you know?"

"I knew about your uncle from my dad...The other two I asked Shisui and he told me who they were" Naruto replied.

"Will you ever meet them when this is all over hime?" Naruto continued after a short silence.

"I-I d-don't know...I will have to think about it" Hinata answered as she snuggled up to the warmth that Naruto's body held just wanting to focus on themselves for now.

 **oOoOo**

It was mid afternoon and Minato had had a full on discussion with Iruka who upon arrival was accompanied by Anko Mitorashi. Minato, Jiraiya and Shikaku could easily see why she was with him by their body language and the slight red tinted cheeks that Iruka carried.

Minato was assured to Iruka's loyalty as soon as he delivered the news to the young man. Iruka was deeply shocked and horrified by the news as Minato informed him what had occurred. Iruka had informed them that he and Mizuki were not as close as they had been for a while now. Mizuki had moved out not long after Iruka had been given the position at Rasengan and their friendship had dwindled since then. Iruka explained that they did talk if they saw one another but it wasn't like it used to be and he had felt the strain of it with Mizuki's attitude towards him.

Anko had confirmed that Mizuki seemed jealous of Iruka somehow and she assumed it was due to him getting the position at Rasengan. She had even spoken to Mizuki's ex-girlfriend Tsubaki, who Minato and the others didn't know about. Anko had explained that they had been together for a while but she broke up with him because he was starting to be abusive with her.

Anko who also worked for Minato had explained that she had moved in with Iruka a few months into their relationship and they both stated that they had no idea of Mizuki's betrayal and was certain Tsubaki was innocent to it too. They did agree on one thing that Mizuki had changed from what he used to be.

Minato thanked both for coming to talk to him when asked as he told Iruka to keep an eye on Rasengan due to Itachi being absent for a few days at least and he felt Iruka would do well filling in the position for him. Once both had left they only had to wait for the others to arrive and then get ready for the event tonight.

"All the signs conclude that he had certainly changed" Shikaku stated

"Yes, it makes me wonder if I should keep an eye on all those under my employment from now on." Minato stated.

"Yes, I see your point..." Shikaku replied.

Jiraiya stood up, stretching, deciding to leave to see Tsunade. They both were going to be at attendance and he and Tsunade would be beside Hiruzen and his wife Biwako throughout the event. So they wanted to get ready and leave early.

"Well, I will leave matters to you Minato...I must head off to get ready as well and check on Tsunade"

"Of course, I know that you need to arrive their earlier than the rest of us if there is anything else, let me know immediately "

"I will...I will see you later Shikaku"

Shikaku nodded as Jiraiya left the office. He would be heading off soon or else Yoshina will not be happy and he didn't want an upset wife for the rest of the night. The sound of footsteps alerted them to the arrival of the group from the interrogation of Mizuki he was dreading what he would find out. Telling them to enter, the three men stepped inside as Minato glanced at Kakashi and Obito seeing their disheveled appearance.

"You two can leave and get yourself washed up. You deserve a couple of hours to prepare yourself for this evening" Minato ordered.

Both of them nodded wanting nothing more than to focus on other things as they left Ibiki in the office with Minato and Shikaku as they split up to head off to their rooms and to relax and sort out what they would be wearing tonight. Besides their girlfriends may have arrived already and they would be a great distraction for them both.

 **oOoOo**

Sasuke had been quiet since he had been told the revelations leading to his family's demise. Ino never left his side and was beside him now, not knowing what she should do. She knew how deeply affected Sasuke was regarding his family, she had seen him at his worst, looking so broken, lost and alone. When it first happened Ino, had watched him go from happy to something completely different.

For weeks, he never came to school and remained absent, not even wishing to see anyone when they had visited the estate. Those days were unpleasant to remember for Ino, her best friend was no longer her friend but a rival for Sasuke's affections. Something she had missed greatly back then, when she had found out what was happening to Sasuke she was determined to pull him out of it. Seeking help from those around them to help her be there for Sasuke as she knew that things for him would never be the same, and she accepted that.

Seeing him beside her in silence made her anxieties grow, she knew that no matter what she wouldn't allow him to sink deeper into darkness and she hoped that he knew now that he was no longer alone. He had those that cared for him deeply beside him and they would help him seek justice for those he loved who had lost their lives because of one man.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm here for you. I will always be here for you and you will never be alone" Ino stated softly.

"I know...and I thank you for being here beside me" Sasuke answered

"(Sigh) I know you are worried about me, but don't be. I am just thinking about what Itachi and Shisui told me earlier. Now that I know who orchestrated my parents death, I now want to make sure he gets what's coming to him. He has not only took my parents and families lives but he is also the cause to Naruto's pain and now he's after Hinata to destroy her life as well. Now that she's found happiness and I won't allow it. The only thing I really want to know is why. Why would that bastard do that to my parents and to my family?" Sasuke added.

"I don't know babe...But I'm sure we will find those answers you are looking for" Ino replied placing her head in his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her pulling her close.

 **oOoOo**

 **Later...**

Kushina looked upon her reflection and liked what she saw, wearing a long emerald green dress that showed her curves making her look sexy yet elegant. The dress was long and had a side split that went up to her hips showing her long toned legs but was very discreet and sophisticated. The dress was sleeveless and showed her cleavage that also showed her emerald and diamond earrings and matching necklace as her hair was put up in an elegant up do by one of the maids who always did her hair on special occasions if she didn't feel like going out having it done.

This was one of those occasions, knowing that her husband had strictly forbade any of them to leave the estate, especially today. Kushina sprayed herself with her favourite perfume as she checked to make sure that her makeup was flawless, which it was. She sighed knowing that inwardly she was nervous and it was mostly because of the unknown that they was walking into.

Minato was carefully planning to take action against Danzo and his root operatives, the meeting was so that the other main head families they were allied to was aware of the situation at hand. Tonight the new year event was being held in honour of Lord Hiruzen like it always was however, Minato was sure this one would be different and it was confirmed by Jiraiya himself.

Each of them had been invited and wouldn't want to insult the elder man by not going, even if the circumstances they was facing did call for good reason not to attend. Minato however, was taking full advantage of this and Kushina could only go along with her husband's idea knowing that it would be the safest route to take in order to keep Hinata close and thwart the one eyed bastards plans for her.

Minato looked tired as he had quickly came up and had gotten dressed in a smart black suit she had picked out for him. He had quickly returned back to his office to go over his plans for after this event. He had told her that he had made a plan to finish this once and for all and it would take place as quick as possible but he couldn't make his move just yet. He needed to know who else was involved and the only way was at the event tonight.

Grabbing her matching purse she left her room and headed down the stairs, deciding to help herself to a drink knowing that Minato had called in a lot of favours and a lot of his men to be on standby if needed. She had seen Jiraiya as well as Tsunade leave the estate earlier as a few arrivals had turned up. Among them was Rin Nohara, Shizune Kato, and Hana Inuzuka.

They had arrived to see their other halves that would also be accompanying them to the event, a few limos had arrived and Kushina hoped that Hinata wouldn't be noticed leaving the estate by anyone as they kept it secret. It wouldn't be too long until they themselves would be leaving as she entered one of the rooms helping herself to some of the alcohol. She had dismissed the maids earlier allowing them to have the rest of the day off knowing the estate would be protected by a few that Minato trusted dearly.

Kushina knew it was going to be a very long night ahead...

 **oOoOo**

 **With Naruto...**

Naruto was surprisingly calm as he walked towards Hinata's room. He knew tonight was important, not just for him, but for Hinata as well. He was determined to be beside her throughout and hoped that she would be alright facing those involved in her potential kidnapping as well as those that she had found out she was related to. Seeing her uncle who looked so much like her father had shook her to her core and Naruto was thankful he managed to calm her from breaking down emotionally.

He wished that her father was still alive as he would take it upon himself to hurt the bastard for what he had done to her throughout her life. No one deserved that kind of upbringing, especially not his Hinata. She was so kind, caring and gentle he couldn't fathom why she was treated that way by her father. Now he would never know and he took comfort that he would no longer be there to disrupt her life.

The other person he was concerned about was Sasuke. He was very quiet at the meeting and on their return he had hardly acknowledged him. His hands clenched into fists now knowing that this Danzo bastard was responsible for so much hurt and despair and he was still unsure as to what for. He also knew he would most probably be encountering her again, after so long.

Since the talk with his father he knew it was very likely and he was determined to face her head on. Shion was not the person he thought she was and was Hinata's complete opposite, who he now knew he had never loved at all. Hinata was the only woman that made him know what love truly was and that it did indeed exist. To him Hinata was an angel that would brighten any dark cloudy skies and bathe them with her light. Shion to him was the devil in disguise surrounded by darkness that would pull any drowning victim within.

Tonight would be emotional for both of them, but they were determined to see it through together as he remembered earlier...

 _ **Flash back...**_

 _Naruto always felt comforted and at peace whenever he found her in his arms. They held each other close finding solace in each other's arms as they each dwindled on their thoughts afraid to bring the subject up and converse about it._

 _"Tonight is going to be mentally challenging" Naruto stated._

 _"I know...I-I am aware there will be a few people w-we will meet that will be unpleasant" Hinata answered_

 _"Yes we will...That Toneri bastard and his bitch Shion and Danzo" Naruto hissed_

 _"Yes we will and I am prepared to face them Naruto-kun" Hinata answered calmly._

 _"I won't leave your side, hime. We will face this together ya know" The blonde reassured her._

 _"Yes...Together" Hinata answered with a smile_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Naruto smiled warmly knowing that no matter what tonight holds for them they will be beside each other throughout.

 **oOoOo**

 **Unknown location...**

He ended the call as he made his way out of the building wearing his expensive clothes as he followed those he valued with his safety to the waiting car. Danzo looked calm but inwardly he was growing anxious, the plans were in place and he hoped he would get his hands on the prize so to speak.

Tonight was important. It would be a stepping stone in his goals, once the girl was handed over and out of Konohagure. He would set his sights on Minato and finally ruin him, even if it means he had to kill him and every member of his accursed family. Then all the businesses Minato had acquired would be his to take, with it he could further broaden his connections along with the new allies he had connected with through the years it all led up to this night.

He was certain that Hiruzen was stepping down from his position, the man was far too old and he should spend the remainder of his life living in peace and comfort along with his wife Biwako. Danzo had plans and many ways to get that position and he would make sure his dreams would be a reality no matter how bloody his hands had to be. He wasn't a stranger to getting rid of those he wanted out of his way.

Jiraiya was a thorn in his side and Minato was another. No matter what he had tried to do, it always seemed to not have the effect he wanted. He was certain that Minato was aware of him and his group and had made sure that anything leading to him in evidence was carefully destroyed. That's why he loved having the power to get those working under him to do the dirty work for him. Many lives had been ended by his order but it was necessary for him, if he wanted to step up that ladder then obstacles in his way had to be removed.

Sai was already waiting as Fu and Torune arrived with him. He had chosen both of them to be his personal body guards, trusting them with protecting him from any potential threats. Both he had sought out himself when recruiting members for his root program. Even Sai was selected and put through the rigorous training and he had decided to take him as his adoptive son, each of them were easy to manipulate and use for his personal gains.

Torune opened the door to the limo, allowing Danzo inside first then followed by Sai as he and Fu got inside last. He tapped upon the window to signal the driver to move.

"The plans to get the girl are in place. As soon as she is secured I will be alerted" Danzo stated calmly.

"Yes my lord" Fu stated.

"They will contact you Fu once they have her. I need you to signal me once they have so I can notify him that she has been reclaimed."

Sai remained quiet, he wasn't sure of the counter measures that Minato would take so he wasn't any wiser, he just hoped that the girl would be safe and not fall into Orochimaru's men's hands.

 **oOoOo**

 **Uzumaki - Namakazi Estate...**

Minato stepped out of his office finally prepared for this evening events, all afternoon he had been talking to Ibiki who had informed him about everything that he had gotten out of Mizuki. Mizuki had been under Danzo since the orphanage that was certain and wasn't taken into root, but was inset used as an informant to provide information that he gathered knowing that he had been accepted by Minato.

Minato was seething to how low Danzo could go brainwashing children to do his dirty work for that long, grown into mindless him an beings with no emotion or soul. Minato had to push his thoughts in the matter aside at least until after the event was over. He was determined to bring this out into the open regarding Danzo and his secretive and corruptive ways.

He walked across into the large room where he immediately noticed his wife wearing a beautiful dark green silk dress that easily showed off to him her body proportions that had his attention.

"Minato-kun" Kushina announced softly breaking him out of his spell she had enchanted him with.

"Kushina-chan...you look beautiful"

Kushina giggled softly as she moved towards him and placed a kiss on his lips, a slight cough in the room broke their moment. They both turned and saw Obito dressed also in a black suit and tie with Rin who was wearing a black party dress with her chin length hair being worn down. Kakashi was also present wearing the same style suit with Shizune who was wearing a red dress that was as long as Kushina's her, hair was in curls.

"Oh you both look lovely Rin-chan...Shizune-chan" Kushina exclaimed

The ladies immediately gathered to compare their dresses and hairstyles as Minato walked over towards Kakashi and Obito.

"So I take it you heard Ibiki's report?" Kakashi queried.

"Yes he told me everything...it just proves how low Danzo can go and what lengths he will go down to, to get what he wants."

"Yes, I agree" Obito answered.

"Tonight we will focus on the event. You both know what to do?" Minato stated

"Yes we do" Kakashi replied.

"Good, let's hope everyone is almost ready to leave. I want to get there as soon as possible but I had better see Baki and those I selected to remain here while we are out."

Minato walked out the room with both Kakashi and Obito following him seeing Baki talking to the sand siblings apart from Temari who was accompanying Shikamaru to the event tonight. Baki noticed Minato and he stopped talking to listen to him.

"Minato-sama"

"Baki...As you know we will soon be off so be prepared for anything whilst we are absent, remember you are not facing it alone. Irachi's friends are already here and our placed throughout the estate and will be there to aide you in case my hunch is correct. Karin is also here with Suigetsu and Jugo, along with Gaara and Kankuro. You all know what to do?"

Both siblings nodded as did Baki. Minato smiled as he said a few more words then left them going back into the room seeing that Itachi, Hana, and Shisui was there. Sasuke and Ino had also just arrived, they were only waiting on his son and daughter in law.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, Hinata was wearing a white long dress with a matching hooded cape like coat. His son also wearing a similar suit and tie also hiding his colour hair from sight by wearing a hat until they got out of the car at the event. Minato nodded, hoping that this was enough for both not to be recognised, especially Hinata, in case anyone was watching.

"Well then, shall we head off?" Minato stated

Everyone agreed as they left to go outside to the waiting cars ready to take them to the event. Genma and Hayate had arrived and was given orders by Minato to be the designated drivers for tonight as each of the group split up to get inside the two large limo's. Naruto and Hinata along with Sasuke and Ino had got in the car with Kushina and Minato as the others got into the second one.

As soon as everyone was inside and was comfortable they began to head off to the place where the event was being held. Inside the limo was quiet as Hinata fought against her nerves knowing that she would encounter not only the Hyuga's again but her half sister Shion who she wasn't looking forward to meeting for the first time. Naruto could tell she was nervous about tonight and he couldn't blame her, he was growing nervous too.

Minato could feel the tension within the limo and could understand how they all felt, but he was determined to thwart Danzo's plans before his eyes and what better way than to take it to him at an event full of powerful people throughout the elemental nations in attendance.

"Listen everyone, I know this is nerve wracking to each of you, but it is necessary. Remember we are a family whether we are bonded by blood or not and we have each other's backs, do you understand?" Minato stated calmly.

Everyone nodded knowing exactly what he meant and Minato was always good on his promises, he would protect his family no matter what and each of them felt more comforted by that fact.

 **oOoOo**

 **Hiruzen's event Within the centre of Konoha...**

The event was being hosted in one of the big buildings that was directly opposite the Hokage's base of operations. The organisers to the event had outdone themselves with the festive displays of lights and various flowers courtesy of the Yamanaka clan.

Hiruzen stood beside his wife along with Tsunade and Jiraiya as they each greeted the guests who were arriving, in the middle of the room was a large tower of champagne glasses as the champagne itself was flowing over them in constant supply filing the many glasses as the two waiters monitored the flow by handing a few glasses filled with champagne to another fellow waiter as he carried them on a silver tray to tempt the many guests that had already arrived.

Exquisite foods had been prepared courtesy of the Akimichi clan whose restaurants were one of the best within Konohagure. Jiraiya had been here since the start, standing beside Hiruzen as Tsunade chatted with Biwako, he was present as each guest arrived.

Jiraiya greeted the Yamanaka and Akimichi as they had been there due to the final preparations for the festivities. The male heads of the clan spoke to a jovial Hiruzen as they chatted for a little bit and also nodded to Jiraiya very aware of this evening and what might occur as the event went on.

Amongst the other guests to arrive was delegates from Suna, lady Chiyo and her brother Lord Ebizo had arrived. Onoki from Iwa who also brought his granddaughter to the event, Kurotsuchi, and his guard Akatsuchi. Jiraiya had watched them arrive as Hiruzen greeted them, pleased they had accepted his invitation to the event.

Shikaku and his wife Yoshina had arrived along with Shikamaru with Temari on his arm that didn't escape the notice of the elder siblings. Hiruzen greeted them as they each bowed, Shikaku directed his family towards the Yamanaka and the Akimichi so the wives could get together and chat whilst he spoke to Chouza and Inoichi.

"I see you finally arrived Shikaku" Inoichi teased

"Yes, it's troublesome but I don't want to be in Yoshina's bad books" Shikaku answered with a sigh as the other two men laughed at his expense.

"Has Danzo arrived?" Shikaku asked quietly

"No he hasn't" Inoichi answered.

"Hmmm he will be here very soon. I'm sure of it" Shikaku stated calmly.

Each of the men helped get their wives something to drink as Shikamaru assessed the entire room seeing the two elders that had watched them since their arrival. Knowing that they had to be from Suna made him glance at his girlfriend.

"Hey Mari who are those two elders?" Shikamaru asked.

"Lady Chiyo and Lord Ebizo. They are on the Suna council...I'm surprised they actually attended" Temari answered.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"They are not looking at you but at me. I am my father's daughter so they should know who I am" Temari retorted.

"Hey...you are with us now and I won't let anyone harm you" Shikamaru replied.

Temari blushed but nodded knowing that they wouldn't try anything not here at the event as it would bring attention to them with bad publicity which Suna wouldn't want. Besides that, Temari was happy here in Konoha and wanted to build her future here with Shikamaru.

Jiraiya noticed the young heir to Tenseigan had finally arrived with his wife Shion, who looked quite pale to his eyes but disregarded it. From what he had heard about her he didn't really care, so kept up the oblivious act when Hiruzen greeted them both. Jiraiya nodded with a fake smile as he watched them head off into the room as he tried not to show a smile of their reaction when Hinata makes an appearance.

The next to arrive was the man himself Danzo along with Sai beside him and two bodyguards that were keeping their appearance in disguise. Jiraiya held his composure when seeing the one eyed man.

"Ahh...Danzo, it's lovely to see you have arrived. I take it this here is your son Sai?" Hiruzen greeted.

"I'm honoured that you invited me Hiruzen and yes this is my adopted son Sai Shimura" Danzo answered calmly.

"It's an honour to meet you Lord Hiruzen" Sai stated as he formally bowed in greeting.

"The honour is mine. Thank you for attending my event...Please feel free to help yourself to champagne" Hiruzen stated with a smile.

Jiraiya watched as they bowed their heads and headed further into the large hall room, his eyes sought out Shikaku who nodded keeping an eye on Danzo whilst he remained beside Hiruzen. The next to arrive was the Aburame, then the Inuzka matriarch Tsume with her son Kiba had arrived, the latter kept playing with his collar and was being scolded by Tsume for doing so that had Hiruzen chuckling along with Jiraiya.

Shortly after The Inuzuka arrived did the Hyuga clan finally arrive, the ex head of the clan Hiroshi had attended with a few of the elders and his son Hizashi as the new head of the Hyuga along with his son Neji, accompanied with his date Tenten. Hiruzen did enquire to Hiashi but Jiraiya explained that the man in question had disappeared and Hizashi had been named the new clan head.

"It's an honour to meet you Lord Hiruzen...Lord Jiraiya" Hizashi greeted with a bow.

"Not at all, the honour is all mine and congratulations on being the new clan head. May I ask who is this young man?" Hiruzen asked

"This is my son Lord Hiruzen, Neji Hyuga, and his fiancé, Tenten" Hizashi informed.

Neji and Tenten bowed as Hiruzen smiled warmly at the Hyuga family

"It's lovely to meet you Neji and Tenten." Hiruzen stated warmly.

Neji and Tenten nodded as they followed their family into the room as Jiraiya looked on wondering how the other elders will take the news of Hinata being alive and most importantly married.

Other arrivals was the delegates from smaller villages within the elemental countries as well royalty. Koyuki Kazahana the princess from the land of spring was in attendance with her aides. Then Mei Terumi had arrived from Kiri with her own army of male bodyguards like her own private harem that had Jiraiya's attention as he grinned at the scene. Then there was the party from Kumo who had arrived shortly thereafter.

Jiraiya took particular interest with the Kumo guests, headed by a very large man named A along with his younger brother named B and A's son Darui amongst a few others that was with them including a large chested woman with bob length blonde hair. Hiruzen and Jiraiya greeted them as they went inside the greeting was short and sweet as Jiraiya decided to keep an eye on them in particular.

"I wonder where Minato and his family are?" Hiruzen asked

"Oh they will be here shortly Hiruzen, don't worry about that" Jiraiya confided.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo remained standing in one of the corners monitoring the guests that had arrived as well as those that were arriving. Fu and Torune were not that far from him, but was watching his back from any potential threats that could happen.

He was aware that Shikaku had arrived with his wife, as well as his son along with the female from Suna that Minato had taken into his protection. Sai was beside him quiet as always as he noticed that his son in law Toneri and Shion were also in attendance. He could feel Toneri's eyes search his own as he briefly nodded, seeing that Shion did look rather pale most probably due to Toneri finally putting her in her place.

So far so good, he had instructed Fu to notify him once the girl was in their hands then he can arrange with his partner that he has her and direct him to where she would be kept. Tonight was going to be the start to a new chapter and he hoped that everything went in his way.

Or so he had thought...

 **oOoOo**

Toneri glanced at the other guests taking particular interest in the Hyuga clan that had not too long ago arrived. He glanced at his wife noting her pale complexion and unusual silent behaviour. Maybe he had been too rough on her this afternoon when he had returned back from the meeting.

He made sure he had two of his trusted attendants keep an eye on his wife while he would mingle with the other guests attending the event. He had seen Danzo arrive with Sai and they was situated in one of the corners taking interest at the guests as was he himself. He had caught Danzo's eye as he nodded to the man that had helped him so much through the years.

Taking two glasses of champagne from the waiter carrying a tray of filled champagne glasses he made his way to his quiet wife who was looking down at the floor.

"Shion my dear...here is a glass of champagne, This should brighten yourself up" Toneri announced happily.

Shion flinched hearing his voice as she accepted the glass of champagne with a trembling hand.

Toneri hid his smirk quite well seeing the change in his wife from how she was before. Now she was very compliant to his needs and desires and was now more suitable as his wife. He must really thank Danzo when he next had a meeting for letting him put her in her place.

"It seems the Hyuga are in attendance my dear. I think we should make our acquaintance to them very soon, so you had better be on your best behaviour and not show me up no matter how you may feel" Toneri stated with warning

Shion nodded as she gripped the champagne glass tightly feeling her anger rise at the man and the humiliation he had dealt her. She would bide her time and have her revenge on the arrogant bastard, as well as the Hyuga and most importantly her adoptive father Danzo for putting her in this vile situation.

 **oOoOo**

Minato felt the car stop as Genma opened the door for them to get out. Minato stepped out first then helped out his wife as Sasuke and Ino followed with Naruto and a nervous Hinata following after. The other limo's inhabitants was also outside as they joined up with Minato's group.

"Well, who should go in first?" Itachi asked.

"I think you and your family should go in first Itachi...You are the heir to the Uchiha clan and it is lovely to see that the clan will certainly not be forgotten. Remember boys, I'm not your biological father but I have took you all in as if you are my sons. I can only tell each of you that I am very proud of you and your achievements and I'm certain your family are very proud of you all. Now go in there with your head held high and keep your emotions in check, please try to remain calm, you're not the only ones angry at the circumstances we have uncovered." Minato stated

"You have our word, right Sasuke?" Itachi replied

Sasuke nodded knowing that he had to remain calm. He would make sure the man who ordered the hit in his family would pay, but had to remain oblivious for everyone's sake and not bring attention or dishonor to his clan.

"You have my word" Sasuke stated calmly.

Everyone nodded as the Uchiha boys and their partners gathered together, heading up the steps as Minato and his family watched on.

 **oOoOo**

Itachi had a swirl of emotions as he climbed the stone steps one by one knowing that his remaining family followed behind him. This would be a big moment in their lives as they stepped once again into the spotlight as a family that should of been headed by his parents Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

Now both of them had their lives taken and even if he knew who ordered it the question of why still remained in his thoughts. Itachi felt his girlfriend Hana squeeze his arm in reassurance. He couldn't be more grateful to her for being by his side throughout, unlike Rin, she now knew of the circumstances. Obito had revealed before they left that he hadn't told her yet as he was afraid she would let her anger out if she saw Danzo.

Itachi understood and agreed on why he hadn't told Rin, Obito had mentioned he would tell her everything once the event was over and had asked that the others that knew of the situation wouldn't breath a word of it to her until he himself did. Itachi gave his word to his cousin and had words with Shisui, Kakashi and Sasuke to not say anything regarding Danzo and their family.

Itachi glanced at his brother who was directly behind with Ino, he had been worried about him and was grateful to Ino being there for him like Hana was to him. Inoichi had given his blessing to Sasuke and Ino's relationship seeing how Sasuke was coming out of the dark place he was in back then. Both of them had been growing more closer to one another and Itachi was inwardly pleased.

Taking the last step he could easily see the inside of the building and immediately took notice of Jiraiya beside Lord Hiruzen who was at present talking amongst themselves. Taking a deep breath he as well as his family walked towards them.

The talk between them stopped as Hiruzen caught sight of the small group and his eyes widened slightly as a smile came upon his lips recognising the boys that had grown up exceptionally well, thanks to Minato that had taken them under his wing.

"Lord Hiruzen...Jiraiya" Itachi greeted with a formal bow.

"Well well well...Itachi haven't you grown and is this little Sasuke?" Hiruzen stated warmly.

"Greetings Lord Hiruzen" Sasuke greeted with a smile remembering the elder man before him when he was with his father.

"Goodness you have all grown...It's lovely to meet you all again...Shisui...Obito"

"Greetings Lord Hiruzen, thank you for allowing us to attend" Shisui stated.

"Greetings Lord Hiruzen I second what my cousin just said" Obito stated with a smirk.

"Nonsense my boys, you are always welcome to my events. Please go inside and help yourself to the champagne I will be sure to talk to you all tonight to see what you have been up to"

"We would all like that Lord Hiruzen" Itachi stated bowing again as his family followed suit as they then entered inside the room feeling everyone's eyes upon them and the slight silence that brought. Itachi ignored the eyes upon them taking notice of a pair of eyes in the corner looking on slightly widened but it quickly disappeared.

'Oh this isn't the only surprise you will get to see you one eyed bastard' Itachi stated inwardly.

 **oOoOo**

Minato sighed knowing that the Uchiha would now be centre of attention as Hiruzen greeted them all. He wished he was a fly in the wall at that very moment seeing as the Uchiha had been out of formal festivities for abode years now. The elder blonde smirked knowing that more shocking revelations was to come as he had scuppered any attempts on retrieving Hinata.

Minato glanced towards Kakashi who caught his eye and nodded as he held his arm out for Shizune who blushed a slight pink and smiled, placing her arm through his as they was ready to make their appearance with Minato as a family.

"Now Naruto remember tonight is important for the both of you. Hinata make sure you keep the hood on covering your hair for now once we enter inside and we are greeted then you may remove it."Minato explained.

Hinata nodded feeling her nerves grow as she saw that the Uchiha had already entered the building.

"Are we all ready?...It's time we show ourselves as a family" Minato announced as everyone nodded.

Taking his arm, they made their way up the stairs followed by Kakashi and Shizune.

"Ready hime?"

"H-Hai"

Hinata held on to his arm, drawing strength as they made their way up each of the stone steps that led up to the building, where she would encounter a few people in particular that she wasn't very keen on meeting.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you to those of you that have reviewed last chapter. I have been busy writing, but have been unwell plus alot going on personally at the moment. However I will persevere! Due to the length of this chapter I have had to split it into two parts or it would be very long. A big thank you to my betareader for this story gio08 for his time and energy looking through each chapter I would be lost without him, thank you my friend as always x**

 **I am quarter of the way through next chapter, so I'm hoping to get it finished by this week. My other stories will be updated soon I'm waiting on my beta Oceanmoon to get back to me with a chapter to my other story in a demon's possession so please be patient.**

 **Until next chapter x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Eventful Meetings...Part 2**

 _ **"Making a strong first impression is as important as ever, especially when meeting face-to-face." Joseph Abboud**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter ...**_

 _Minato glanced towards Kakashi, who caught his eye and nodded as he held his arm out for Shizune, who blushed a slight pink and smiled, placing her arm through his as they was ready to make their appearance with Minato as a family._

 _"Now Naruto, remember tonight is important for the both of you. Hinata make sure you keep the hood on covering your hair for now once we enter inside and we are greeted then you may remove it."Minato explained._

 _Hinata nodded, feeling her nerves grow as she saw that the Uchiha had already entered the building._

 _"Are we all ready...it's time with show ourselves as a family" Minato announced as everyone nodded._

 _Taking his wife's arm that latched on to his they made their way up the stairs followed by Kakashi and Shizune._

 _"Ready hime?"_

 _"H-Hai"_

 _Hinata held on to his arm drawing strength as they made their way up each of the stone steps that led up to the building, where she would encounter a few people in particular that she wasn't very keen on meeting._

 **oOoOo**

 **Outskirts of the Namikaze estate...**

Two cars pulled up a good distance away from the estate, the cover of darkness would be their best weapon. Each of them dressed completely in black with balaclava's covering their entire heads apart from the holes that showed their eyes and mouth.

Kimimaro got out of the car staring at the team he had been ordered to bring. A few of them would remain out of the estate keeping a look out on their escape route. The others would be heading inside with the information they had been provided with.

The plan was simple, a few of them would go over the wall and make their way through the grounds to the estate. Their main objective was to find and obtain the Hyuga girl and make sure she was in their hands. Once they have taken care of the other people within the estate, they were to meet up outside the walls with the others and hand her over so that they could get away quickly.

"Does everyone know their assignments?" Kimimaro announced to the group.

"Yes, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon and I are to remain here and to monitor the premises and our getaway route." Jirobo answered.

"Good. the rest of you will come with me. Kin you are to look for the girl with Dosu understand?"

"Yes I understand" Kin answered.

" Kidomaru, Zaku, and I will take out those in the estate, once she is in our possession I need to make a call to Kabuto to inform Danzo that we finally have her."

"By the looks of things, it is not guarded" Dosu stated, looking at the high stone walls.

"Idiot...that's what we fucking want!" Tayuya hissed.

"Keep your voices down...We don't want to make a commotion by bringing attention to ourselves now do we?" Kimimaro hissed.

Everyone nodded as Kimimaro signaled those in his team to make a move as they nodded and made their way to the high wall and then each of them jumping up to climb over it. The others got in position to keep an eye on the surroundings waiting for them to return.

Kimimaro jumped down onto the estate grounds first, as he took in the surroundings seeing that the grounds they was currently situated in was pitch dark, but full of coverage to keep them well hidden from view. Taking out his night vision binoculars, he could just make out the large estate building in the distance and signaled the rest of his team to follow him.

They had some ground to cover to get there finally realising how large the grounds was, the information so far had worked as they each made their way towards the estate silently. So far seeing only a few lights on throughout the estate as Kimimaro remembered the drawn plans and the best possible way inside, courtesy of Mizuki.

The plans were detailed including each guard position they would likely encounter and need to pass by to avoid being detected. As well as the positions, they were also given the times the guards Minato had working for him would start patrolling certain areas within the estate and grounds.

Kimimaro looked at his watch and surmised they had around forty minutes to get there, get inside and locate the girl and get out without being detected. Each of them knew the dangers of the mission if they were caught, and carried with them a cyanide capsule for them to take if they were captured. It was a failsafe that Orochimaru insisted on so that no necessary information was passed that could lead them back to him and Danzo.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Kidomaru and himself had been trained by the man himself and was mainly his guards working solely under him, as well as the other members of his team Tayuya, Jirobo, Ukon and Sakon. They even attended high school on a pretence to bring harm to the son of Minato by taking orders from Shion and luring the pink haired girl Sakura to their side.

Now they would face the young blonde and his friends again to get the girl in to their grasp. He wasn't exactly sure what the hype was about. All he did was take orders and make sure they was completed, once she was in their hands his next task would be to keep his other male team mates away from her so that she wasn't touched inappropriately by them.

 **oOoOo**

 **Inside the estate...**

Baki was sat down knowing that the guards were called back to give the estate easy access for those wanting to kidnap Hinata to get into the grounds. The plan was simple, to get hold of the individuals quickly and efficiently to be questioned by a waiting Ibiki that was sitting opposite him.

The sound of his com went off and Baki quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"Targets have entered the grounds un, there are four of them yeah"

"All of you keep them monitored and be ready for anything got that?"

"Got it un...Me and Sasori are in position yeah"

The com went silent as Baki glanced at Ibiki with a nod. Gaara, Kankuro, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo was in the room with them. Minato insisted each of them was protected from any harm from the invaders. Although they knew it would happen they weren't sure to how many would be sent.

"So it seems Mizuki was right and Minato's idea in taking Naruto and Hinata with him to the event was a good call" Ibiki stated.

"Yes...Yes it was" Baki replied.

"I take it Itachi's friends are in position?"

"Yes, as are the regular guards, Minato's orders are clear to let one or two of them escape, but the rest must be captured. Preferably alive" Baki answered calmly.

"I take it the group watching them outside the grounds are ready and waiting to follow them?"

"Yes...they are" Baki chuckled.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Danzo...**

Danzo was very surprised to see the remaining Uchiha in attendance. He knew not all of the Uchiha had been taken out that night. He had found out the hard way and cursed his luck knowing which ones had survived the attack. Two of them were the young heirs themselves Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Although at the time they were young, he had hoped that all four of them would end up in the orphanage.

That way, he would be able to get to them and recruit them into his root program. They would of been valuable to him to use for his own gains, even getting access to the Uchiha clans wealth that he was sure to this day was still unclaimed. However, like usual, Minato had thwarted that plan as he soon took all four of the surviving boys into his care, going so far to adopt them and even looking after the Uchiha wealth and Uchiha estate for the boys. He didn't know that Kushina was godmother to at least two of the Uchiha.

Danzo seethed at the very memory, although he had taken out most of the Uchiha family, things didn't go the way he had planned and this was the result to that failure. Seeing the small group of Uchiha finally attend an event hosted by Hiruzen himself was a shock, especially seeing that the entire room was surprised that Itachi had finally stepped out to reclaim his father's title, prompting murmurs amongst the crowds as they entered the large hall without a care in the world.

He hadn't yet seen Minato and his wife and he wondered when the blonde bastard would arrive. He hoped no other surprises would be in store tonight as he wondered what prompted the Uchiha clan to make a surprising return to the limelight.

 **oOoOo**

 **Namikaze Estate...**

Kimimaro directed his small team towards the side of the building, so far they hadn't encountered anything, which was a good thing for all of them. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was too easy. As they approached one of the side doors that he quickly checked to find it unlocked as it was stated by Mizuki.

Directing Kin and Dosu to head inside first and find their way around to locate the girl as he and the other three would take out anyone they encountered. Both Kin and Dosu carefully entered inside, Zaku followed a few minutes after then Kidomaru and himself last.

The inside was covered in darkness with only shadows flickering against the white walls from the scattered lights from outside. He couldn't see Kin, Dosu or Zaku where he was and signaled Kidomaru to follow as they moved throughout the room and more into the estate following the layout that had been given.

Once they were out of the room they saw the long hallway and he hadn't yet seen the other three, but pushed it aside at the moment but something was nagging at him to be careful. They slowly made their way down the hallway that came to another door that should take them near the stairway.

"Do you think the others got through?" Kidomaru asked quietly.

Kimimaro saw that the door wasn't fully closed and pointed out that fact to his teammate who nodded in understanding. Kidomaru opened the door and stepped inside as Kimimaro followed they had only taken a few steps when they heard sounds of something exploding not far from them.

Both of them stopped in their tracks as they saw nothing but thick smoke making them cough as they had began inhaling it. Kimimaro grabbed his teammate, pulling him back where they came from and kicking the door closed behind them as they ran towards the area they came in from.

"(cough...cough) What the (cough...cough) Fuck!?" Kidomaru wheezed out.

"(cough...) MOVE" Kimimaro ordered

Both of them ran towards where they came in from, reaching the outside as quick as possible. Both their eyes were streaming with tears as they coughed continuously. Kimimaro signaled Kidomaru to follow him as he got his gun out, his mind was everywhere as he tried to focus on getting away.

They had been compromised alright, it looks like they was prepared for them to make a move and cursed inwardly at failing the mission. Orochimaru wouldn't be happy that's for certain as he ran keeping a check on behind them. He could make out the many voices in the distance as he realised not only had they lost Kin and Dosu they had also lost Zaku as well.

"Fuck!"

"What the hell is going on man? " Kidomaru hissed

"Looks like they were expecting us. Let's just get over the fucking wall and get back to base" Kimimaro stated.

"What about the others!?"

"They are on their own...they know the consequences if caught. There is nothing we can do for them so let's get out of here before they locate us"

No more questions were asked as they made it to the area of the wall they jumped over having left a marker as they landed. Both of them jumped up on to the wall heaving themselves over it and jumping down on the other side.

"Fuck!?... You guys were quick!?" Tayuya stated

"Where are the others... and the girl?" Sakon stated.

"Don't ask questions just get the cars started. We must leave quickly. The mission was compromised from the start" Kimimaro hissed out.

"What!?"

"Just get the fucking cars started so we can get away" Kimimaro ordered ripping the balaclava from his face.

The others did as they was ordered both cars started up as the group split up into each car and quickly drove away. Kimimaro took the phone out of his pocket dialing the one number stored on there, which only rang once then was answered.

"We have a problem!"

Neither of the drivers realised the other car that was parked and hidden discreetly from their view. They had watched the entire scene and was now getting ready to follow them.

 **oOoOo**

 **At The Event...**

Each step she took matched the beating of her heart. Her arm firmly linked with Naruto's brought comfort as well as strength. Her legs felt weak and she was determined not to have them fully buckle under her bringing her crashing upon the hard stone beneath her. Her heartbeat was the only thing she could register within her mind, trying to be as calm and collective as she could be.

Tonight she would inevitably meet with the Hyuga clan, that included her grandfather, her uncle and her cousin who she saw earlier today. Not only that but she would also meet her half sister Shion who would surely be in attendance as well as a man that wanted her in some sort of sordid deal that he had with her late father.

"Hinata...I will be with you throughout. I will keep you safe, believe it!" Naruto stated sensing her nerves as they neared the top of the stairs.

"I-I know Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied softly.

Minato and Kushina reached the very top as they followed behind with Kakashi and Shizune following behind them. The building inside came into view with many people inside. Minato chuckled, knowing that most of Konoha must be in attendance, as Kushina also laughed softly beside him.

Hinata herself kept beside her husband feeling his warmth against her and drawing strength and determination to continue onwards. Before they was about to enter Minato stopped and turned to look at the young couple behind him giving a warm smile to the hidden bluenette that would very soon show her presence to their enemies.

"Remember Hinata, I will give you the signal to remove your hooded coat...I will present both you and Naruto to Hiruzen as a married couple shortly." Minato explained.

Hinata nodded and swallowed nervously as she realised the spotlight would be upon them.

"Do not worry, none of us will allow any harm to come to you Hinata. You have my word on that" Minato assured

Hinata felt comforted by his words as well as Naruto's presence beside. However, she couldn't abate the growing nerves she had welling up within her. This was a very big event filled with people she hardly knew, if at all. Now she could see the lights to the inside of the building as well as the sounds of the people conversing with music being played within.

They had already reached the top of the stairs and she could see the large open doors with many people inside it that made her stop dead in her tracks. Naruto stopped beside her and gave her a glance knowing that she was very anxious about all this. He wished he could do this for her and not let her go through with this but it was needed, if it was in order to protect her.

"Hime?" He whispered.

Hinata drew a deep breath and clutched his arm tightly as she calmed herself the best she could. She felt as though she was being silly, Naruto had told her numerous times he wouldn't leave her side and Minato had given his word he would protect her from their enemies.

"Y-Yes I'm fine Naruto-kun...J-Just surprised that's all" She replied.

Naruto nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her face blush.

"You're the most important person in my life hime...I won't leave your side...So don't leave mine alright?"

"I Promise" Hinata answered as her heartbeat increased with his words.

Minato and the others had waited knowing this was tough on the girl who had been kept away from the world and was now going to be revealed to the masses in the building.

"Everything alright Hinata-chan?" Kushina asked worried

"I-I'm alright" Hinata replied softly with a smile.

Minato was just about to move when his cell phone went off, prompting him to stop. The others stopped with him all wanting to go in with him. Naruto was curious as to who would be ringing them until he had forgotten the plan back home.

"Yes"

"You were right Minato-sama...Two escaped but we have captured three of them. Sasori shot them with drugged darts as Deidara let out smoke bombs surprising the fuckers completely. The other team are going to follow the getaway cars."

"Excellent work, I leave the three of them to you and Ibiki"

"Very well, Minato-sama"

The call ended as Minato let out a very confident smirk. He knew it wouldn't be very long until Danzo would receive word that his attempts to get Hinata had been thwarted.

'Looks like check mate you bastard' Minato chuckled inwardly.

"Dad?" Naruto stated, breaking Minato from his inner thoughts.

"Oh sorry let's make are grand entrance shall we... Namikaze style?" Minato stated with a grin along with Kushina who had heard the entire conversation and laughed merrily.

 _'Let's start this event off with a bang...Mikoto...Hitomi!'_ Kushina smirked inwardly

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

A loud bang alerted Kabuto as he quickly ran into the room where Orochimaru was currently waiting on word from their team. Danzo had given him very detailed plans to the estate and the best way possible for someone to enter the grounds and estate without being noticed. Mizuki had been a good spy to Danzo for years.

Orochimaru had made sure that his team he selected to get her had looked through the detailed plans and memorized them for a few days so they knew instantly where to go. He was certain that their plans would be full proof and the girl safely delivered back to him.

All he had to do then was wait on was the group leader himself to retrieve her after the last big payment promised was paid to Danzo of course and then his share of the money was transferred into his own account. He didn't expect that their carefully detailed plans on retrieving the girl could go up in smoke.

 _ **Flashback five minutes earlier...**_

"That wasss quick."

 _"We have a problem!"_

"What problem?"

 _"They were expecting us sir"_

"..."

 _"Dosu, Zaku and Kin are lost. Kidomaru and I got away with the others and are heading back to base before we were discovered"_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

"My lord what's going on?" Kabuto shouted seeing the room was a mess with files all over the floor along with broken shards of glass.

"They failed...They were expecting usss"

"..?!..."

"Contact Fu, tell him it was a failure from the ssstart"

 **oOoOo**

 **At the Event...**

Hiruzen automatically smiled seeing the familiar couple enter through the doors along with a small group of four behind them. Minato smiled warmly at Hiruzen who the elder man always had a certain soft spot for.

"Minato...Kushina...I'm so happy you came" Hiruzen greeted warmly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Lord Hiruzen, of course we would attend. We wouldn't miss this for the world" Minato greeted with a bow.

"Kushina you still look as radiant as always"

"Why thank you Lord Hiruzen. I take that as the greatest compliment" Kushina greeted with a blush as Hiruzen kissed her hand.

Hiruzen laughed jovially as he saw Kakashi Hatake with a lovely brunette beside him that he reconognised as the late Dan Kato's niece.

"Kakashi, it's great to see you and this young lady must be Shizune I presume?"

"It's great to see you again Lord Hiruzen and yes this is my girlfriend Shizune Kato"

"It's lovely to meet you, Lord Hiruzen" Shizune stated softly with a bow

"The pleasure is mine my dear" Hiruzen stated with a warm smile.

 **oOoOo**

The room was watching the new arrivals with interest. Most of the room knew of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family was well known throughout the element nations after all. All The guests were looking at the new arrivals were chatting among themselves in curiosity.

Danzo watched with attention as the man he hated with every fibre of his being had arrived finally to the event. Taking a sip of the champagne he tried to quell the anger that was stirring within him at seeing the couple finally arrive. His thoughts were broken as he felt a tap on his shoulder making him turn away from the entrance as Torune whispered something into his ear.

Sai who was stood watching everything wanted to laugh inwardly at what was about to happen. Seeing Torune approach Danzo quickly getting his attention he knew the news he would get wouldn't be good and he was looking forward to his reaction.

 **oOoOo**

Shion had noticed the group of dark haired males were the remaining Uchiha, and was surprised to see the familiar face of Sasuke Uchiha and his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka. She had noticed that they had both spotted her and the heated glares she got from them said it all.

Toneri seemed to notice the looks the particular two were giving his wife and he chuckled in amusement. Shion felt her anger begin to stir hating the fact that this man she was married to had begun to treat her like a toy to bend to his will. She was plotting to get revenge against the sick fuck, hating the way he treated her body for his perverse desires knowing that he wanted an heir that she was determined she wouldn't give him.

If he found out that she was secretly taking contraceptive pills daily she would be in serious trouble. There was no way she was going to fall pregnant with that bastard's child. Her eyes moved towards the entrance seeing the familiar blonde hair of Minato Namikaze and his wife as she smirked inwardly in enjoyment remembering what she had done to their son.

Toneri was next on her list that was certain. She wasn't going to play into Danzo's hands anymore. This time she was following her own plans and her own rules and one of them was her revenge against the Hyuga. No one, not Danzo, not even Toneri would stop her.

Inwardly she smirked at the devious plans stirring in her head. She wondered when she would get to meet her pathetic excuse of a sister and tell her what her life would be with her new family once they have her. She would take pleasure in her sisters despair that's for sure and hoped she would be allowed to see it and savour it.

Looking at the entrance again she saw the other couple one of silver/grey hair that defied gravity by leaning to one side, along with a brunette who was smiling and laughing that made her eyes roll at the scene. Then she looked at the two and saw the familiar face of her ex-boyfriend, Naruto, which made her eyes widen slightly in surprise.

Not knowing she would get her wish and see her sister soon enough, but not how she imagined...

 **oOoOo**

Hiruzen smiled as he saw another two people at the entrance. The male had blonde hair and blue eyes of similar shade to Minato's as well as whisker like mark's on each cheek, making a certain memory of a little boy of similar looks playing pranks in his office.

"I-Is this who I think it is Minato?" Hiruzen stuttered in surprise.

"Yes it is Lord Hiruzen... May I introduce my son, Naruto Namikaze"

"Hello old man" Naruto stated with a smile as Kushina looked on in shock and anger.

"Naruto!...Please greet the Hokage with respect!" Kushina hissed.

Hiruzen laughed loudly as he signaled with his hand that it was fine. He was now convinced that this young man before him was the same little boy who used to greet him like that.

"It's fine Kushina honestly...Well my boy, you have grown up into quite a young man just like little Sasuke" Hiruzen stated with a smile.

"Thank you...I'm honoured to be here"

"Well I'm very honoured for your attendance Naruto...and who may I ask is this beside you?" Hiruzen asked curiously, noticing the female figure beside him although her face was hidden from his view.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo couldn't believe what he was hearing as Fu whispered what was said on the phone call he had received from Kabuto. Basically the plan he had ordered to retrieve the girl had been a disaster, how and why confused him greatly. It was a good plan with all the intel he had received. Mizuki had delivered him plans that had always served his purposes well. The warehouse break ins had been highly successful gaining access to supplies from drugs, to weapons that he could sell for extra profit.

Not only had the plan failed he would lose a lot of money from investments from his sleep in partner, who had paid whatever he asked so that he could have the girl for his son. The big problem he had now was he didn't have the girl in his possession and he needed her by tonight as the man was here in Konoha and at this very event.

The cane he was leaning on took his weight well as his hand clenched the silver top of it, his anger was growing. Did Minato find out about Mizuki? If he did that means he knows his involvement and must have taken precautions knowing exactly what he was after.

"That bastard!" Danzo hissed.

"My lord?" Torune asked in concern.

Danzo turned towards the entrance seeing Minato chatting away happily as his clenched hand upon his cane shook with rage. He then made out Kakashi was with some brunette that was of no importance and then his eyes travelled to the other two figures, seeing blonde hair and the familiar blue eyes of his father.

"Don't tell me..."

 **oOoOo**

"Lord Hiruzen, I would like to introduce you to a very new member of our family" Minato stated quite loudly, getting the attention within the room from the other guests. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and remained curious as Minato nodded to Naruto who smiled and slowly removed the white hood to Hinata's cloak.

Hinata nervously looked up towards the elder man as her cheeks flushed brightly at the attention she was receiving as everyone seemed to look in her direction. Naruto quickly held her hand, squeezing it gently for reassurance that he was beside her as Minato continued to introduce her.

"Lord Hiruzen, may I present to you my son's wife, Hinata Namikaze."

Hiruzen blinked not knowing this Hyuga girl before, he tried to remember if he had known her but had forgotten. He knew most of the Hyuga' and he was saddened he couldn't remember this beautiful young woman, but somehow he knew he had seen her someplace before or a likeness to another female Hyuga from a few years ago that had sadly passed away a few years ago.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata" Hiruzen stated warmly

"T-Thank you my L-Lord I'm honoured to be here" Hinata answered shyly,

"Congratulations are in order on your marriage...You are a very lucky man Naruto" Hiruzen stated with a smirk

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed but smiled at the comment.

"Please let's head inside and enjoy the festivities shall we...After all, this will be a double celebration. When did you two marry?" Hiruzen exclaimed.

"Not long old man...We made it official just recently" Naruto answered as Hiruzen chuckled, intrigued.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo looked on in shock, seeing the girl in question attending the event, the plan he had carefully devised with Orochimaru was doomed to fail from the start. He grit his teeth in anger, the girl was here in plain sight and not only that, she was holding hands with that bastards son.

He wasn't close enough to hear the conversation but had heard the word wife and his mind was in turmoil.

 _'Wife?!...Don't tell me they...No!'_

Sai was inwardly taking great pleasure in seeing his adoptive father looking shocked at what has just transpired and was loving every second of it. Once this event was over he would soon leave and seek assistance that he asked for he had his own plans of revenge.

 **oOoOo**

Hiroshi stood shocked at seeing his beautiful granddaughter for the first time since she was young. Her long indigo hair was similar to Hitomi as well as her looks, nothing of his son Hiashi was present and it was like Hitomi herself had been resurrected.

Hizashi reacted the same although he knew she was indeed alive and in Minato's care, seeing her for the first time has him shocked with surprise. Like his father, he first thought it was Hitomi. He felt saddened that he hadn't been a proper uncle to the girl after learning about her harsh life back at his brothers' estate. The guilt ate at him since he had heard the news and knew that he would get a headache from now in from the elders, seeing as they were present and had heard and seen everything.

Neji was shocked as Tenten looked on in confusion at the girl with the similar eyes to her fiancé.

"Neji...Who is that?"

"It's my cousin, Hinata-sama"

"Your cousin!?...Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin?" Tenten asked

"I only found out not long ago Tenten...I...Well we all thought she had died with my aunt Hitomi" Neji informed her quietly.

Neji then proceeded to explain to her what had took place, what he knew and what had occurred in his cousin's life that had Tenten in tears.

The elders were shocked as they saw the Hyuga girl that looked so much like the late Hitomi and had demanded answers to why they were lied to, and why they wasn't informed of her being alive. Hiroshi had to explain to them what had occurred and cursed Minato inwardly for doing this without informing him.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata stood beside Naruto and his family not daring to leave his side as she felt the many eyes upon her, she was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress that came to her knees, wearing silver heeled shoes. Kushina had insisted she was done up like a princess, instructing the maid to do her make up for this occasion.

Her makeup was minimal, showing off her natural beauty, only wearing smoky grey eye shadow with a hint of silver to give a beautiful effect, finishing with black eyeliner and mascara to emphasize her beautiful eyes. Then the maid applied a light pink lipstick finished with strawberry lip gloss.

Her hair was down and done in perfect curls, Naruto couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty that he didn't bother looking at the rest of the guests in attendance. He was completely enamored with his wife that he couldn't give a damn who was present in the large hall.

"Hime...You are absolutely gorgeous ya know" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata blushed a very pretty shade of pink as the guests looked in at the scene. The blonde had noticed that she was wearing the butterfly jewelry he had bought her and it set his heart a flutter. Holding her hand within his, with his spare hand he tapped the nearest waiter carrying glasses of champagne upon the tray.

The waiter stopped as the Namikaze group with Lord Hiruzen helped themselves to the champagne, oblivious to the many eyes upon them and the murmurs going on around them. Minato made sure he was near Danzo, feeling his intense glare upon him that wasn't missed as he slyly looked at the man.

"I must say Minato, this young Hinata is very charming...However, I am confused as I haven't met her before, and I am certain I know of all the Hyuga family" Hiruzen asked curious.

"Well...Can you remember Hitomi my lord?" Minato stated

"Why yes...Wait You can't mean..?"

"Yes...Hinata is Hiashi and Hitomi's daughter...Hiashi had kept her hidden for many years. I recently found her when he went hiding and took her in as Hitomi had instructed in her will. Seeing as Kushina is her godmother it was our responsibility to do so."

"I see..." Hiruzen stated shocked at what he had just heard.

"It turns out that Hitomi before her death not only made a will but a betrothal contract between her daughter Hinata and my son. It seems that they were indeed fated to be together, as they fell in love with each other despite the fact there was a betrothal set between them" Minato explained further.

"My my...How wonderful for your son and daughter in law... I can see that they are very much in love" Hiruzen stated, looking at the pair in question.

"Yes they are...Very much so" Minato answered with a smile.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Shion...**

Shion stared in surprise at seeing Naruto with a beautiful woman beside him who looked radiant and was smiling happily with flushed cheeks. For some reason the stirrings of jealousy began to dwell within her at seeing her ex looking so in love with the girl beside him.

He had never looked at her like that when they were supposedly together, even if it was a farce. Then when she heard the girls name she literally froze inside.

 _'That's Hinata!?...My sister?!'_ Shion inwardly thought, shocked.

Shion was confused as to why her sister was here and not smuggled away somewhere like she thought she would of been. Toneri looked at the Namikaze group and saw the girl in question, he had seen photos of the girl courtesy of Danzo. He had to admit she was very stunning and very alluring to look at in person, the photo's did her no justice.

"Hmm so your dear sister has attended the event. I bet your father isn't happy?" Toneri commented.

"Hmf, I don't see why you're not panicking. If she's here that means the plan went wrong" Shion snorted.

Toneri realised suddenly what she meant, he had been too busy eyeing up the potential guests who would help his company grow even more. He had temporarily forgotten the plan that was devised.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Danzo...**

Danzo was seething in rage. He had heard every word that was said between Minato and Hiruzen and realised the blonde bastard had done so on purpose. Everything he had planned had gone up in smoke before his eyes. Once again he had been out played by Minato Namikaze. If looks could kill, he would commit murder right there and then, with Minato the first he would go for.

"My lord, what are your orders?" Torune whispered.

"Nothing...Keep to the shadows with Fu and watch my back" Danzo stated, rage apparent in his tone of voice.

Danzo could feel many eyes on him and knew that trouble was going to come his way, especially since the man who wanted the girl was also attending this event. If he had heard what had been said then trouble will certainly come his way. He couldn't leave the event, it would raise too many questions. A lot was going through his mind and he had to clear his thoughts and try to contain the problem at hand, which would be highly unlikely considering who he would be dealing with.

Danzo saw the look being given by Toneri, questioning him on what the hell was going on. Danzo gave him a steely one eyed glare, warning him not to approach him for the moment. In truth he didn't want to hear the man's drivel about his business with potential new clients, at the moment he couldn't care less about him or Tenseigan.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata took another small sip of champagne feeling the bubbly nectar upon her tongue. It tasted very nice, but she didn't want to consume too much of it. Sasuke approached with Ino beside him which made Hinata more relaxed being around her new family and close friends.

"Hinata-chan...are you alright?" Ino asked quietly.

"Yes I am, thank you Ino-chan" Hinata answered calmly.

"Hey dobe have you noticed that the bitch is here" Sasuke stated with a hiss at the end.

The blonde looked around and saw the woman in question. It was the first time he could actually looked at her and feel nothing, nothing whatsoever towards her. His blue eyes turned steely when their eyes met, his eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Hinata saw the girl and let out a quiet gasp seeing the girl a few feet away from her was her half sister.

The man beside her could see the staring contest going on between his wife and Naruto as well as the eyes looking at her from the girl beside him. Toneri decided to up the ante by taking his wife towards them in greeting, curious to how they would react.

"Hey...Looks like they are coming this way" Sasuke groaned, not wanting to be in the same vicinity as Shion. Neither did the others beside him.

Shion kept her composure, inwardly she was seething because of a few things. The first was that Toneri was getting some kick out of this, knowing a lot of hostility was aimed at her and he knew the reason why. The other was her half sister looking at her, she expected the others, especially Naruto because of what she did, she was surprised he was looking at her after what she had done.

Her sister though was unexpected, to her she knew exactly who she was after being told and shown a picture courtesy of Danzo. However, she wouldn't know who she is and neither would they, she wondered how they would act if they knew they were related.

"Hello there, I believe your name is Naruto Namikaze?" Toneri questioned politely.

"Yeah it is and you are?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"Toneri Otsutsuki and this is my wife Shion" Toneri stated calmly

"Yes, I have met your wife before" Naruto answered in a cold tone.

Shion was seething as Toneri didn't even react to the hostility radiating around them, he kept his face neutral as he pressed on with his questions. Shion remained silent knowing she had dare not make a scene, even if she wanted to.

"And who may I ask is this lovely lady beside you?" Toneri enquired

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Ino moved more towards Hinata who was holding Naruto's hand. Hinata could feel the tension and knew that her husband was getting angry so decided to speak up and stand on her own two feet, surprising those around her, especially Naruto.

"Well Toneri-san...My name is Hinata Namikaze, Naruto-kun's wife" Hinata answered calmly

Toneri blinked and then blinked again in complete shock as he took in the words fully at what she had just said.

'M-Married?!' He inwardly thought, stunned.

Shion was equally surprised at the reveal that her half sister was married to her ex boyfriend. Her anger was growing. what happened to the plans that Danzo had for her? Wasn't someone coming for her due to a deal?

"I see. Congratulations to you both...How long have you been married may I ask?" Toneri questioned regaining his composure.

"Why do you ask?" Hinata asked calmly, surprising everyone.

"W-Well, I was curious?" Toneri stated surprised by her cold reply to her question.

"Well, it's private Toneri-san" Hinata replied again coldly.

Naruto and the others were surprised as they watched on seeing Hinata standing beside Naruto holding his hand within hers as she faced both of them knowing in particular who the woman beside him was. Naruto thought it was very hot seeing this side of Hinata compared to her usual shy self.

The tension was growing thick between them as Hinata locked eyes with the woman beside him. This woman was the one that hurt her husband, her Naruto-kun, and was apparently related to her due to her father's adulterous ways. Her anger was growing remembering how Naruto was because if her and what she had done. Hearing every word from Itachi's own lips at what took place that one night a few years ago that changed Naruto and drove him to near suicide.

She felt her heart clench.

The scar upon his stomach was a constant reminder of that particular moment, all because of what her so called sister had done to him and yet she had the audacity to show her face to the man she loved with every fibre of her being. After everything she had done to him by hurting him emotionally and watched as he was beaten up by her assailants.

Hinata had never in her life felt so much anger as she did now facing the woman for the first time after what she knew that she did. Looking at her she could well imagine the cruel sick games of playing with men's hearts as if it was nothing and her anger spiked tenfold.

"Shion wasn't it?" Hinata asked coldly, making the woman in front of her jump slightly.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino watched in with wide eyes, seeing Hinata look so fierce. Toneri was silent watching in stunned silence as Shion could do nothing but stare at her.

"Yes it is" Shion replied calmly.

Hinata briefly let go of Naruto's hand as she stepped closer to Shion who remained completely still. She was too stunned to move as Hinata got up close to her. Both lavender eyes locked in one another, both couldn't look away as Hinata began to speak in the same cold tone as before but much more quieter.

"I know what you did to my husband, breaking his heart as if it was nothing. I heard everything that you did to him and how you took pleasure in doing so. Personally, you disgust me. I can see by looking at you that you are nothing but a spiteful, cruel and twisted woman. I am ashamed to know that you are related to me" Hinata hissed

Shion and Toneri stared wide eyed at the reveal. Even Naruto, Sasuke and Ino had their eyes open wide and mouths open in shock at Hinata.

"Oh yes I know who you are Shion...I know that you are supposedly my half-sister, but let me tell you this. I picked up the pieces of Naruto-kun's heart that you destroyed and put them back together again. I am just amazed you have the gall to show your face to him after all that you have done to him. So do me a favour and keep away from me and my family, that includes you to Toneri-san" Hinata stated stepping away from the stunned pair.

Hinata returned to her husband's side who was still in shocked surprise taking his hand back into hers and squeezed it tightly to get his attention.

"Let's go" Hinata announced as Naruto let himself be pulled away as Sasuke smirked along with Ino and followed them away from the silent pair.

Shion was shocked that Hinata knew who she was and so did the others that surprised her even more. Hinata was supposed to be a shy, nervous and timid little mouse who would jump if you said boo and yet she wasn't that at all. Shion broke from her shock and felt her anger growth new heights.

'How dare she say that to me...T-That bitch!' Shion seethed inwardly 'I will get you for this dear sister, mark my words!'

"How did she know about you and her being related?" Toneri questioned icily feeling humiliated.

"How should I know i have only just met her!?" Shion replied seething

We had better report this to your father it seems the plan is falling apart at the seams" Toneri hissed, quietly pulling Shion with him in the direction of Danzo.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata remained quiet as she pulled Naruto along beside her wanting to get away from her. She couldn't tolerate her presence. She didn't understand what came over her, but seeing her standing there in front of Naruto after knowing in detail what she had dine to the man she loved angered her like nothing before. Too lost in her thoughts she couldn't hear him call out her name until his voice finally registered within her.

"Hinata-chan...Hime?"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata stopped, finding herself on the other side of the hall Naruto still beside her looking at her with such love and adoration it made her heart beat faster. She noticed that his cheeks were slightly red as he continued to gaze at her lovingly.

"I-I'm sorry but I was just so-;"

"Don't you dare apologise hime...I was just shocked that's all" Naruto assured her

"I-I..was just so angry that I-"

Naruto pulled her towards him holding her close, not caring who was watching them, feeling her body against his relaxed him immensely. Seeing her talk to Shion like that with such anger had made him love her even more. He couldn't help himself as he lifted up her chin and claimed her lips with his giving her a passionate kiss filled with love. He was so very happy that he found someone that cared for him so deeply, who loved him so fiercely that his heart swelled with happiness at finding the love he desired at last.

Sasuke and Ino who had followed them both remained back slightly watching them still surprised at how Hinata had confronted Shion. Sasuke smirked as Ino smiled seeing how touched Naruto was at what she did.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo had saw the altercation between the girl he needed in his possession and his step daughter and wondered what it was about until the girl backed off and the group she was with followed in stunned silence. A few minutes passed as Toneri said some words and he turned in his direction dragging Shion with him.

"What now?!" Danzo hissed in frustration

Sai kept a straight face throughout finding it increasingly hard to keep his emotionless facade up. He was enjoying this night immensely so far and was thoroughly entertained by it.

Toneri came towards them his face said it all as Shion remained uncharacteristically silent, but for Danzo it was a welcomed reprieve. He had to put up with Toneri and he didn't want Shion to add to it.

"What do you want Toneri?" Danzo stated quietly.

"What's going on?...Why is the girl here? The plan-;"

"Be silent you fool!" Danzo hissed shutting Toneri up before he could finish his sentence.

Toneri wisely shut his mouth as Danzo looked around him as Sai remained standing not far away watching in emotionless as normal.

"Not another word...I have more pressing concerns going on than you are your business pursuits!" Danzo stated rubbing his temple at the impending headache he was receiving.

"This is certainly not the time nor the place to discuss such matters. So keep your mouth shut...This goes to both of you" Danzo warned.

"All I will say is its been compromised...That should be simple enough for you both to understand its meaning? Now get out of my sight, the both of you" Danzo stated with disgust.

Toneri grumbled, clearly annoyed at the way he was being spoken down to like some sort of ant by the man. He knew clearly that he couldn't go against him, as if he did he would lose everything he had worked so hard to gain. Sighing out of frustration he once again grabbed a hold of Shion's arm but she tugged it away from him. Her anger had been simmering and was now like a wild fire ablaze with intensity.

"Don't fucking touch me" Shion hissed in warning

Toneri glared at her, knowing that he still had to teach her a few more things and would punish her accordingly. Shion ignored his glare, in fact she wanted to laugh in his face. She was fed up with this farce of a marriage, after all he is only a means to get what she wanted and so far it has come to nothing. Shion moved away from him and walked closer to her step father who had annoyed her greatly.

The one eyed man remained as stoic as usual as Shion approached him knowing that she wouldn't dare attack him, not with Fu and Torune watching this all play out. Shion stepped on her toes as she whispered something in his ear that made his one eye widen in shock

"She knows we are sisters"

Shion stepped back, seeing Danzo's expression was priceless to her. She couldn't give a damn anymore all she wanted was revenge and to lead the life she wanted. Away from Toneri who she would divorce in a heartbeat and the man who had just recovered from the sentence she whispered into his ear. She knew that his carefully sort out plans was falling into pieces.

And to her it was a pleasure to watch.

 **oOoOo**

Minato chucked at the scene he had just watched unfold by the corner of his eye. He had been watching the events play out. He was even surprised at seeing Hinata getting right up to Shion with a cold look that reminded him so much of Hitomi when she was angry. Kushina was silently cheering her on when Minato had stopped get from getting involved when she took notice of Shion.

Kushina was still hurt and very angry at what that girl had done to her son, and Kushina wasn't a woman to anger. Thankfully he had managed to hold her back without creating a scene. The way Hinata had confronted her was very mesmerising to watch. She had done it quietly without drawing attention to guests only those that were watching over her had seen it.

Then when they moved across to the other room Naruto was quite mesmerised and kissed her, not caring who was watching, which amused him. Now they were walking back towards them along with a smirking Sasuke and Ino who must of remarked about it as they were both blushing red.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Minato teased making them blush even more as they nodded.

Minato knew that Hiruzen would be giving his speech soon and was surprised that Danzo hadn't left to check on why his plans he had devised had failed. He was expecting another visitor in the morning that's for sure. So far he hadn't seen anything regarding the supposed partner but he was certain he or they was here. He noticed that Hiroshi and Hizashi with a few elders was coming over towards them and wondered what was going to go down now as Hinata and Naruto noticed them coming their way.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N :- Hello to all my readers following this story and sticking with me since the beginning! As I explained last chapter there was alot going to happen so I had to split it into two chapters, well it is now three parts! This being the second part. I hope you enjoyed? Again thank you to those that have reviewed and again a big thank you to my beta gio08 as always.**

 **Now I just want to say a few things...**

 **To guest reviewers, if you ask questions I can not answer you back unless you have an account? Again you don't need to be a writer to have an account. All the guest reviews are moderated by mself for reasons mainly from abuse from reviewers that hide beyond the anonymous guest reviews. I have been tempted to just delete all guest reviews but so far I haven't.**

 **I have stated this quite a few times in authors notes I am human, so I do have a life outside of fanfiction and writing. I am touched that people love my stories and want quicker updates on my stories however, that isn't possible. Not only do I have other priorities with my own health and family. I also have to wait as I give chapters to my beta's that also have their own lives to lead outside of fanfiction. I will not rush out chapters and will not rush my beta's that give up time to look through chapters for me to post up for you to read!**

 **So please be patient that's all I can ask of you. Also I don't understand if you don't like the pairings then why read it?**

 **Anyway until next chapter depending on how quick I write them as i have been focused on finishing this story so please bare with me in my other pending stories they will be updated soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Eventful Meetings...Part 3**

 _ **"We don't meet anyone by chance."**_

 _ **― Avijeet Das**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _Minato knew that Hiruzen would be giving his speech soon and was surprised that Danzo hadn't left to check on why his plans he had devised had failed. He was expecting another visitor in the morning that's for sure. So far he hadn't seen anything regarding the supposed partner but he was certain he or they was here. He noticed that Hiroshi along with Hizashi with a few elders was coming over towards them and wondered what was going to go down now as Hinata and Naruto noticed them coming their way._

 **oOoOo**

Hinata noticed Minato looking in a particular direction and decided to see what he was looking at. She turned his gaze to the same direction and suddenly saw a group approaching and saw that it was the Hyuga, her father's family. She couldn't stop looking at them as they approached. She recognised her grandfather and her uncle who looked so much like her father that it brought many bad memories her way. Among them was a few other elder Hyuga she had never seen before but the way they looked at her made her blood run cold.

"Greetings Hizashi, Hiroshi, honourable elders..." Minato greeted politely.

"Minato-san" Hizashi greeted

One of the elders began to speak. It was a elder female, with grey hair tied up elegantly. However, before she could speak a word Minato interrupted her.

"Now before we begin, I must inform you honourable elders that Hinata has been under my families care due to Hitomi Hyuga's will and testament. My wife is her godmother and we took her in after the harsh conditions she had lived in for years" Minato began

"Still, we of the council should of been told" Another elder stated

"I did inform one of you. I informed Hiroshi, who is not only an elder, but is also Hinata-chan's grandfather. Did I not, Hiroshi san?" Minato queried.

"Yes you did and I told you to keep her in your custody" Hiroshi replied, shocking the elders.

"Why!?" One of them asked. Before Hiroshi could explain Minato beat him to it.

"You seriously ask why? I will tell you why I gladly took Hinata in. There was no way in hell I was going to allow you elders of the Hyuga do the same thing to Hinata as you did to her mother Hitomi." Minato seethed, causing the elders to flinch.

"Yes, I know everything you old bastards did to my friend, getting her sister that she wasn't close to, to force her into marrying Hiashi. She never loved him and he didn't love her. In fact she was alone in the estate being watched by the maids and guards he paid so she never left, while he went off and had his numerous affairs." Minato stated coldly.

"No way were you getting your hands on her daughter. Even when Hitomi was dying she made sure that a will was made to protect her daughter from the likes of you. The will stated that upon her death, Hinata was to be put in the care of Kushina and I. However, that bastard faked Hinata's death and had me and Kushina broken emotionally for years, feeling guilty that we weren't there for our friend and her daughter. Only a few smuggled out letters were the only news we got that she had a baby daughter."

"Then, imagine my shock when you bring me in to investigate missing money as and finding out that your precious Hiashi was the culprit. When we found him, he was trying to get away with my money and documents that put him some shady deals. But the biggest shock of all was that he had his daughter locked up in one of the rooms. Not once did he care about his daughter's well being. No, he was quite prepared to let her fend for herself or until the other snakes he was in contact with were able to get a hold of her. I brought her back into my family and we treat her like our very own daughter. I will never hand her over to you." Minato stated calmly but his tone was cold.

The elders had kept silent, glancing at the young woman who looked very much like Hitomi herself.

"Besides...Hinata is now legally married to my son and is now officially a Namikaze" Minato revealed.

"What!?"

"Yes...They are married honourable elders, and before you even question why, I have documentation that is very much legal that was devised by not only a solicitor, but Hitomi Hyuga herself. She had made a betrothal contract between our son and her daughter."

The Hyuga was stunned to silence at what they had just heard.

"Also, don't you dare think that I forced this marriage on to them as my wife and I are not like you elders. Our son Naruto and Hinata fell in love on their own accord before they knew of the betrothal contract. If you require further proof then I will arrange for you to see the legal documents for your own eyes." Minato stated.

Hiroshi decided to take the few elders away, leaving Hizashi standing there looking ashamed at what his family was capable of.

"I'm sorry about that Minato-san..." Hizashi stated.

Minato sighed, knowing that Hizashi understood the reasons as he didn't know until recently how the clan had acted. He was determined to change the ways of the family once and for all.

"I know you had nothing to do with it Hizashi. I just wish that they were all like you" Minato replied.

Hizashi chuckled, knowing his job would be much easier if it were true. His eyes looked upon his niece who was looking at him.

"Hello Hinata" Hizashi greeted warmly.

Hinata nodded seeing that although he looked like her father, there was a difference. Her father's eyes was hard and cold when he had looked at her, but this man was different. His eyes held a warmth and kindness within them that made her realise how very different they were.

"H-Hello uncle" Hinata greeted softly.

Hizashi was surprised but happy that she had called him uncle as his eyes filled with emotion. If he had any inkling that she was alive he would have taken her in as one of his own. It was one of the many things that he couldn't forgive his brother for and that was the way he had treated an innocent child of his own flesh and blood.

"Hinata, I would like to congratulate you and your husband on your marriage. I am very happy for you and you are always welcome to visit my home. I would be honoured if I could get to see you and build a relationship with you, that is however, if you want to. I know my son Neji, your cousin, would like to get to know his only cousin" Hizashi stated softly.

"I-I would like that uncle" Hinata replied with a warm smile seeing her uncle smile in return with relief and happiness at being allowed to reconnect with her.

"You are always welcome in my home Hizashi if you ever wish to visit...You, your son, and Hiroshi as well." Minato announced.

"Thank you Minato-san, I also extend that invitation to you and your family as well." Hizashi replied with a smile.

Hizashi had called Neji over with his fiancé Tenten, Neji looked quite nervous when he met eyes with Hinata but they soon spoke to one another. Tenten was introduced and they really hit it off even Ino connected with the woman and they had planned to meet up to go on a girl's night out. Naruto introduced himself to Neji and also invited him to hang out with his friends as he introduced Sasuke to him and his other friends that he had beckoned to come over.

 **oOoOo**

Whilst the group was conversing, a pair of eyes was watching the indigo haired beauty intently whom he had recognized from the pictures he had been provided. He was very confused at what was going on and was certain the girl was the one he was supposed to pick up at another location. At first he wasn't sure, he had heard that there were people that could have doubles anywhere in the world, but as soon as he heard the similar name being called, he was convinced that the beauty was the one he had travelled here to take back home.

He recognized the group very well. Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and by the looks of things, his son was also in attendance. His anger boiled when he saw them holding hands and he had seen them kiss each other not too long ago. He was inwardly seething that didn't go amiss to those around him, how dare that Danzo bastard play him for a fool, after all the money he had sent to him as to the agreement.

Looking at her in person, she was indeed perfect. More than perfect for his son. However, his son wasn't that keen, only giving in to his demands when he had threatened him telling him that he only knew what would best for them.

He himself had once admired Hitomi Hyuga as well as the redhead beside Minato. She was still as beautiful as she was back then. He clenched his fists tightly at the very memory of bitter disappointment when the red head had escaped his clutches.

Even Hitomi had been married to the young upcoming Hyuga clan head Hiashi. A seethed inwardly, knowing that he had been thwarted again. In the end he had to settle for a woman back home, although she was suitable for his needs, he never desired her like he did the other two woman. From that relationship, he had a son. Darui, his wife however, died a few years after and he never looked for a replacement as he brought Darui up and taught him everything he knew, hoping to pass his own business that he built up by not only brute strength alone.

He wasn't a man to be messed with that was for certain and his name was just as well known as Minato Namikaze's was. When he was approached by Danzo, it was for the smuggling of black market drugs and weapons. The one eyed man had requested to meet with him and have a talk about a business proposition. He had agreed and they soon got down to business as the weeks and months passed, the business deals went succeeding well with Danzo getting top of the grade weapons to drugs of the highest quality.

They had got talking and the subject of Minato Namikaze came up and their mutual hatred for the man. He had told Danzo about Kushina and Hitomi and that was when Danzo himself informed him of the blackmail he had been using against Hiashi Hyuga. He had explained that Hitomi had died but had given birth to a daughter and that she was being kept within Hiashi's estate, hidden from the Hyuga clan and the outside world due to his specific orders.

That was when they struck a deal. He would pay whatever Danzo wanted as long as he got the girl. Not only was Hitomi Hyuga a beautiful woman, she was also from a long line of noble blood and was practically royalty. If he was twenty years younger, he would take the daughter for himself, but decided she would be perfect for his son Darui. Danzo agreed and all he had to do was wait a couple of more years until she was of age and Danzo would claim in on his deal with Hiashi.

When he had told Darui about the girl, his son wasn't that keen about it. He was surprised as to why. The girl as shown in the photo's was beyond beautiful and couldn't understand why his son would turn his nose up at her. He found out the reason a few days later after catching his son being intimate with Samui, a young woman who had working for him along with her brother Atsui.

A went berserk and told his son that the relationship with Samui had to end or else he would make things unbearable for the woman. Darui reluctantly agreed to his request as A began to make preparations to bring the girl back to Kumo, his brother Bee didn't share his opinion on the matter knowing how much Samui and Darui loved each other and had told his brother straight on what he thought.

A however didn't care. He was determined to bring the girl back to Kumo and he would not return home empty handed.

A glared at the happy scene playing in front of his eyes and demanded to know what was going on. His brother had quickly came beside him seeing for himself the reason to why his brother's anger flared.

"Bro you had better calm down"

"Do you fucking see what I am seeing Bee?" A hissed in anger

"Yes I do bro, but you need to calm down. You are going to cause a scene which we don't want" Bee informed him trying to calm his older hot headed brother down.

"Find Danzo now!" A hissed in his younger brother's ear. Bee nodded and directed his brother to sit and calm down whilst he did as he requested.

Bee signaled Atsui and Omoi to help him find Danzo before his brother's temper exploded and brought all the attention to them.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hiruzen...**

Hiruzen had greeted nearly everyone in the large hall and had enjoyed chatting with some of the other countries delegates that had attended. Jiraiya had sought him out again after talking to Shikaku as Tsunade was still conversing with Biwako and the other women whilst drinking the ever flowing champagne.

The guests had already begun to help themselves to the delicious foods as the helpers dished out the food on plates. The food was plenty enough for the large crowd as the musicians he had hired for the night played beautiful pieces of music to keep his important guests entertained and relaxed.

"Ahh Jiraiya, I see you are enjoying yourself tonight?" Hiruzen chuckled as he took a sip of champagne and just enjoying the atmosphere around him.

"Yes I am...and you?" Jiraiya casually asked.

"Well I am indeed enjoying myself here tonight and I will soon give my announcement to my guests." Hiruzen stated whilst stirring his champagne glass in his hand.

"I know you wouldn't tell me what it is you're announcing. I can only surmise what it is you will be addressing here" Jiraiya replied, deep in thought.

"Really Jiraiya...Can you finally see through me after all these years you have known me?" Hiruzen asked genuinely curious

"Well (chuckle) I have known you since I was a boy and you have always been wise in your decisions. I have a guess at what it is but I will soon find out won't I? As for seeing through you...I don't really know, I would like to say I can, but then I can't underestimate you either can I...After all, you are known as the professor are you not?" Jiraiya answered with a smirk.

Hiruzen laughed at his answer and he knew that Jiraiya was right. They had known each other for many years through the good times and bad, even if there was a gap in their ages. Jiraiya had always been someone he could rely and depend on to talk to whenever he was worried or frustrated regarding the highs and lows of being a leader. The younger man beside him had always listened to his discussions giving his opinions when necessary as his unofficial advisor. Hiruzen had to admit, he had been grateful for it through the years he has been in the position.

"You know something Jiraiya, I think you may be correct on your hunch" Hiruzen admitted as he began walking towards the erected stage, knowing that very soon he would be addressing his guests.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo had kept himself to himself throughout the night, making small talk to the other guests so as to be polite. He was waiting on the announcement that would be soon announced by Hiruzen himself and he was certain that his thoughts were right. Hiruzen was getting older and although still wise, he was growing frail with age.

Danzo had to admit that Hiruzen had held the position well throughout the years and had been a good leader to Konoha and its people. However, he now knew that it was time for change and he was certain that he would be named as one of the candidates to take the position. He was determined to fulfill his dream by any means necessary, even if his devised plans had so far been for naught.

Sai had remained beside him as was expected, only leaving him to use the bathroom that couldn't be helped after drinking a glass or two of champagne. He himself needed to relieve himself signaling Fu and Torune to follow as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Tonight had so far been nothing but disappointment, having his plans thwarted and yet he would have to face A who by now must have seen the girl he desired badly for his son. He didn't know yet if he knew she was actually married to the bastard's son.

As he entered the bathroom feeling relieved that it was near empty, he quickly got to relieving himself as he knew it would soon be time for Hiruzen to make his speech and then he can go from there. The next problem was to placate A as he knew he would be angry even more if he knew the girl was already married. He had to hope that he didn't know as he couldn't risk further commotion and bringing attention to himself and his underhanded dealings.

A lot had happened tonight that wasn't in his plans and he had to regain his bearings and try to resolve the issues he would be facing and that was mainly the Hyuga girl in particular. As he was washing his hands, he saw Torune appear seeing his guards reflection behind him.

"Sir it seems A's brother is outside and demands to see you immediately" Torune informed him.

Danzo seethed this isn't what he needed right now at least not at this moment.

"Can it wait? I need to hear Lord Hiruzen's announcement"

"I'm afraid he is being very persistent in taking you to see A sir"

Danzo sighed, feeling another stress involved headache coming on as he tried to think if excuses to keep A on his side for now. The thing was the money he had been given had been spent advancing his plans and at this moment he wouldn't be able to repay the man his money, at least not right now. In a couple of weeks he could, especially if he took over Hiruzen's position. Hiruzen's two advisors Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, who were also in attendance, were easy to bribe to ensure his way to power.

"Sir?" Torune asked again, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Alright, I will see him now" Danzo replied, knowing he wouldn't be able to stall for time.

 **oOoOo**

Shikaku had been observing the many guests as he stood beside his good friends Chouza, and Inoichi. They didn't fail to notice the looks Danzo gave Minato and his family upon his arrival as well as the shock that Hinata was now present at the event and not back at the estate like he had presumed.

Shikaku couldn't help but chuckle seeing the many faces the one eyed man had given. It had been quite entertaining go see and he knew that Minato was enjoying every moment of it. There was no denying Danzo's involvement now. Shikaku couldn't stand the man with his underhanded methods to seek wealth and power.

Each of them had been given orders by Minato to assess the guests in attendance and to see who was the partner that was working beside Danzo in the shadows. So far Shikaku had a feeling he knew who it was, he had seen Hinata and Naruto being confronted by Toneri with Shion. He had watched their altercation carefully and was surprised to see the normally shy and gentle Hinata turn cold towards her half sister.

He had seen them walk off, leaving both Toneri and Shion looking at their distancing backs in shocked surprise as they headed straight to Danzo confirming what they already knew even if Danzo was pissed about it by the look on his face. Then he saw Hinata pull Naruto over to the other side if the room as they talked briefly and Naruto then pulled her closer to him. Seeing where this was going Shikaku had looked away to give them privacy and that's when he caught something interesting.

The guests from Kumo were a surprise to everyone. Usually Kumo weren't in good relations with Konoha. It was a long history between the two. Shikaku knew the man he was looking at that. His name was A and he was as powerful and regarded in Kumo as Minato was here within Konoha, but that wasn't all.

Years ago Kushina was kidnapped and they were from Kumo, Minato and Kushina had always suspected A in her attempted kidnapping but it was denied and due to the tension between the two countries. It wasn't investigated further but everyone in Minato's inner circle back then always agreed with Minato and his suspicions.

A was a large built man with muscle, even at his age, he still worked out and it showed. His brother was similar in build only slightly shorter in height. A had a son who was also present and it fit what they were looking for, and seeing how A was reacting at seeing Naruto and Hinata kiss had his strengthened his suspicions. Shikaku was 98% certain that he had found the hidden partner after Hinata.

"Hey Chouza, would you and Inoichi keep an eye on Danzo and the group from Kumo?" Shikaku stated, seeing his wife immersed in conversation with his friends wives.

"Of course Shikaku" Chouza replied as Inoichi nodded.

Shikaku sighed as he leisurely strolled towards Minato, wondering if his friend had also noticed what he had seen. Now that they knew who it was, they now knew who to look out for to protect Hinata and Naruto with the way A looked at the younger blonde.

It didn't take long for Shikaku to find him. He was conversing to Itachi and Kakashi and wondered briefly if he had wasted his short journey to tell him his observations if he already knew.

' _Troublesome blondes..'_ Shikaku stated inwardly

Minato glanced as he saw Shikaku approach casually with his hands in his pockets. Minato could see clearly how his son Shikamaru followed him perfectly with his lazy tendencies, but they both had brilliant minds.

"Shikaku..."

"Minato...Have you noticed anything?" Shikaku asked curiously

"Have you?" Minato countered, making Shikaku sigh and roll his eyes.

"I am certain it's A from Kumo" Shikaku stated

Minato nodded and Shikaku knew then and there he had came over for nothing.

"Why am I not surprised…" Shikaku retorted as Minato smirked back

"Yeah I was just telling Itachi and Kakashi to spread the word to the others and to keep an eye on them." Minato informed

Shikaku chuckled as he stayed beside the blonde as Itachi and Kakashi went off.

"It seems that Danzo has finally moved" Shikaku stated, noticing that the old fossil had indeed moved from the corner where he was hibernating in.

"It appears to be a bathroom break, probably pissing himself after tonight's events not going his way for once" Minato replied with a chuckle.

"Probably right. Notice his two shadows following him?"Shikaku added

"Yeah I see them and look who else spotted him. That just makes us right on our suspicions doesn't it now?" Minato stated, seeing A's brother Bee with two others from their group follow in Danzo's direction.

"It certainly does Minato" Shikaku replied.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Shion...**

The blonde woman glared as she made her way through a few guests, not caring who she bumped into. She was angry at being spoken to like that from that Hyuga bitch even if she was her half sister. To Shion, she was nothing anyway, but she would certainly get revenge on the bitch. She may be with Naruto now, but hopefully that would change and she would love to see her face when that happens.

Finding herself outside feeling the night cool air brush against her face was a welcome relief. Being inside that huge hall was warm, noisy, and to overcrowded with people she couldn't give a damn about. Taking a deep breath to calm her raging temper, she looked up at the dark skies trying to better the mood that she was in if only briefly.

The only comfort she took from this night was seeing Danzo's shocked face at her words that she whispered to him. It was priceless and the only disappointment she had was that it didn't give him a stroke or a heart attack at the revelation.

Hearing the marching footsteps fast approaching towards her made her immediately know who it was. She grit her teeth feeling her rage grow even more knowing it was that bastard Toneri coming to her. She felt a firm grip on her shoulder as he harshly pulled her around to face him. As she was abruptly turned around she saw the look of rage within his eyes that could make a normal woman tremble in fear at what was to come, but no not her, she had had enough of him and his controlling ways.

Toneri was livid. Not only was he humiliated by the supposed Hyuga girl they were planning to capture in front of the many guests in attendance, but he was also denied by his wife from touching her in front of Danzo and his subordinates no less. Never had he felt so embarrassed when it was a night for him to meet powerful business delegates that could propel his own company to the heights he desired.

"Who do you think you are denying me my right?!" Toneri hissed in rage.

"You are my wife and you will act as such. I will not be denied by you as you are mine have you got that? Just you wait until we are back home… I will punish you severely for this!" Toneri continued his nails digging into her skin.

Shion just stared at him blankly, not even flinching as his nails dug into her skin. To her, he was nothing but a stepping stone to get what she wanted and so far he had failed. She had seen the looks of distrust from the Hyuga members as he greeted them. She could see that they wanted to get rid of him quickly by just making small talk in an attempt for him to just leave.

Shion wasn't that stupid to realise that if Danzo's plans had been uncovered then the Hyuga was also aware of his connection to Hiashi being missing as well as being Toneri's backer. Only Toneri was too deluded to notice that, his so called business was only built up by Danzo's underhanded dealings. Without him, it would be nothing but a pipedream and Shion knew that Toneri's Tenseigan company was just that, a dream, and wouldn't become more than that.

With that thought in her mind Shion began to giggle, surprising Toneri who was still gripping her hard with his hands. He looked on confused as Shion's giggle turned into a loud hysterical laughter which shocked him as he loosened his grip in case attention was brought towards them, which is what he didn't want, not if he was trying to impress them into business.

"Why are you laughing?" Toneri stated angrily.

Shion laughed as her manicured nails dug into his hands, taking pure delight at the hiss of pain escaping from his lips.

"You ask why? It's simple really. I'm quite surprised you haven't worked it out." Shion stated innocently.

Toneri looked at his wife seeing her eyes narrow as she glared at him, her lips curved into a sneer as the night breeze moved strands of her blonde hair.

"I never loved you...I was fucking forced to marry you as per Danzo's orders. I had to stomach your touches that made my very skin crawl and had to endure your perverse activities like I enjoyed it. If you thought you could dominate and control me then I find that highly hilarious." Shion continued as Toneri's eyes widened

"Aww is it really that shocking...dear? You are pathetic. If it wasn't for Danzo dearest, you would be nothing but daydreaming of what you will never achieve! You promised me my revenge and what happened to that huh? Didn't you see the looks the Hyuga gave you in there as you tried to kiss their asses? They couldn't wait to be rid of you, as will everyone else when you come begging for deals...News flash, they are not the slightest bit interested, but you are so deluded that you think they are" Shion's every word was delivered with pure venom at the man.

"How dare you!?" Toneri hissed, raising his hand to strike her down.

"Yes...Go ahead dear...Hit me just like you have been doing, just to get me to do as you say! Go ahead do it, plenty of people are here to watch you do it... so why don't you go right ahead?" Shion exclaimed, making Toneri freeze in his tracks.

Toneri was seething knowing he was just outside and that people near were watching the commotion as he quickly lowered his hand. His eyes narrowed, his anger blazing matching hers in intensity.

"You evil little bitch...Is that what you think huh?" Toneri hissed out.

Shion looked back at him with contempt as Toneri, whose hands were now at his sides, clenched into fists as blood dripped down from them to the cold floor beneath.

"Well let me enlighten you on a few truths that you don't know about, shall I? First, I wasn't keen on taking you as a wife. In fact I would have much preferred your half sister than you. Hinata not only has a more womanly appearance in body, but is far more beautiful to look at. She would have made a superb wife by my side than you...You say that you were forced to marry me but it's the over way around sweetheart...I was forced to take you on as a wife. So I did, even though you weren't that pleasing to the eye or that gratifying. That's why I had my female maids around so I could at least enjoy myself instead of enduring the rest of my life with you."

"Danzo dearest, as you so call him, saw you as nothing but a convenience for him. After all, you are not his daughter, but a result of a sordid affair by your whore of a mother and your womanizing late father! You were lucky that Danzo didn't have you aborted when he found out, even if your mother offered to"

Shion gasped, not knowing all this as Toneri carried on.

"Danzo though...You got to hand it to him. He could see the benefits in allowing you to be born, knowing who your father was. He blackmailed him for years so that his dirty little secret remained just that. Danzo himself found you annoying but useful to use for what he planned. As you grew older, thinking you were someone of importance, but sadly for you my dear you weren't. In fact, Danzo begged me to take you as a wife. He actually pleaded with me to take you from his hands and I felt slightly sorry for you. So I did...but there is more you don't know my dear Shion" Toneri informed.

Shion blinked away the running tears that had let her mascara run down each of her cheeks. She was stunned to everything she had heard and knew without a doubt it was all true.

"When I agreed to take you as my wife, Danzo had written up a contract of sorts so that when we were legally married he would wash his hands with you so that you never returned to him. After all, he never publicly claimed you were his daughter, only his adopted daughter that I believe the last time I checked he had it renounced legally as soon after it was declared official. So Danzo's purse strings have literally been cut off from you and you wouldn't be able to receive a penny, that's how much Danzo thinks of you. Oh and here is the real kicker...You are only as you are now because we are married, unlike your words earlier, I do have money and it's not from Danzo. You see my family is a well known one as old as the Hyuga and the Uchiha." Toneri exclaimed.

Shion couldn't believe it...Danzo had officially disowned her?

"Well, since you have made your feelings quite clear, I will make sure our marriage is annulled. You were fucking useless anyway and apparently barren. Oh and those pill capsules you took thinking you were being clever? They were empty, just proving you couldn't bare me an heir if you tried. A pity really...as that would of been the only worth you are to me. Well no more...You're on your own sweetheart. Oh and don't bother retrieving your stuff as it wasn't yours anyway. I brought what you had in any case. I will be kind and let you keep what your wearing as that's all you will have on your back in this cold weather. Maybe you could get a job that would suit your worth...lying on your back trying to let those who fuck you get some sort of enjoyment from your so called body." Toneri smirked

He stepped back from her with disgust in his eyes seeing her distraught face smeared with running make up as her complexion was as white as snow. He chuckled as he turned around and headed back inside the hall feeling finally enlightened but stopped briefly and turned his head to look back at her.

"Oh and one more thing...Don't bother coming back inside...You look absolutely hideous and I'm quite ashamed to be seen with you." Toneri stated sarcastically as he disappeared into the room.

Toneri's words had affected her deeply as her legs buckled and she dropped on to her knees completely broken and distraught at what she heard. Now she was literally in her own with no one she could turn to and she had no one but herself to blame for it.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Minato...**

Minato now had the other piece of the puzzle and was certain of it. A was a powerful man in his own right and neither of them saw eye to eye. He was sure he was the one that was behind Kushina's attempted kidnapping all those years ago and now he was again trying to do the same with Hinata.

Well now he knew for certain who he was now up against. All the offenders were now known to him.

There was no way he would allow him to take Hinata and he doubted that A realised that Hinata was no longer available for him or his son Darui. From what he had seen earlier A, had shown more emotion than that of his son. Darui looked uninterested, which could only imply that it was A that wanted Hinata more desperately than his own son.

Minato was interested as to why.

Minato saw his son with Hinata, both laughing and smiling. It was something that he enjoyed seeing after the turbulent few years seeing his son as a shell of his former self. Now his son was happy, in fact the happiest he had ever seen him. If his son ever doubted Hinata before, then the situation with Shion earlier had laid any of his doubts to rest

That is assuming if his son had any doubts regarding Hinata's feelings

Minato caught his sons gaze as he got his attention to come over, leaving Hinata with Ino and Sasuke who was conversing with Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto whispered a few words into Hinata's ear and Minato saw her cheeks turn a dark pink as Naruto smirked and came over towards him.

"What's wrong dad?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I see you are enjoying yourself son?"

"Yes I am...Anyway, what's wrong?"

"I believe we now know who is after Hinata...In fact I'm certain of it." Minato informed him.

Naruto blinked and his face went serious as he looked back at his father.

"It seems the other player involved is A from Kumo" Minato revealed

"That old bastard?"

"Yes you know who A is and his group?"

"Yeah I know a little, too old for my hime though" Naruto stated coldly.

"It's not for himself but for his son Darui...However, I do believe that Darui isn't as interested in her as his own father is"

"Well, what are we going to do about it? I won't let her go dad"

"I know you won't and I won't allow anyone to take her from you. No matter who they are, do you understand son?"

"I do dad, thanks. So what shall we do about it?"

"I have an idea that involves a favour from Lord Hiruzen, so let's go see him shall we? Before he makes his speech" Minato replied with a smile.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo had accompanied A's brother Bee to see A himself and was trying to think of something to stall the large imposing man until he could get a better idea of the situation. Bee led Danzo towards his brother who was sitting down drinking some champagne, but you could tell he wasn't at all happy.

"Bro...I brought Danzo as you requested" Bee announced.

A looked at Danzo and gave him a death glare that could make any man tremble in fear. Danzo kept himself calm, knowing that he was in a crowded hall and although A was hotheaded, he very much doubted he wanted to bring attention to himself and his group of followers.

"Danzo...Do you care to tell me why the girl you promised me for my son is here and is currently with Minato's bastard son?!" A stated in anger.

"We had a few issues, but I assure you the deal we had will still be in effect." Danzo reassured.

"Really? Well then, why is it that I don't believe you old man?" A hissed.

"Listen to me A...After all our deals have I ever let you down?" Danzo countered

"No...However, there is always a first time!" A replied

"Look, just give me 24 hours, that's all I ask of you and she will be in your hands by then, I promise you that." Danzo pleaded.

A sighed, trying to calm his growing temper but nodded his agreement, but gave a warning.

"Fine...I will give you 24 hours to bring the girl to me unharmed. If you fail, not only will I take back all the money I gave you, I will also take back double the amount with interest as well as a few more things I can think of. Not only will I take all you have, I will make sure your life is forfeit as well" A warned.

Danzo nodded as he quickly made his way from the group, he was literally seething. He had 24 hours to get the girl in his hands and by the looks of things it would be nearly impossible. He wanted this speech to be done with so that he could get back to base and make plans to protect his assets.

"Lord Danzo what are your orders?" Torune asked, hearing everything that had gone on with A.

"Nothing for the moment...Once this speech is over then we will take our leave and go from there" Danzo replied.

 **oOoOo**

Darui ,who had listened intently, was relieved. He didn't want the girl. Yeah, she was beautiful but he already had feelings for another woman, Samui. Darui didn't want a forced love. He had heard through his uncle how his own parents relationship was and didn't want that.

He had known Samui and her brother Atsui for ages and he always had a crush on Samui and she had accepted his feeling. They were both very happy and wanted nothing more to have their relationship made official, but his father had plans to put an end to that. He was forcing him to have a marriage with the Hyuga girl that would be against her will and that in itself made him feel uncomfortable.

When he had told his father he wasn't interested, he demanded the reason why and when he found out he was in a relationship with Samui he flew into a rage, threatening him with giving Samui life's hell. He was angry that he only wanted what he said was good for him and not what he wanted to be happy. He could see the girl in question was very happy and obviously in love with the blonde man beside her, and he didn't want to take that smile away as he wanted that himself with Samui who had been keeping her distance, even if it was killing her inside.

Darui hoped that something came up so that his father's plans for himself and the Hyuga girl didn't occur.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hiruzen...**

Hiruzen was surprised as he finished his conversation with Minato and young Naruto. Hiruzen sighed, knowing it was time for him to make his announcement. Grabbing his speech papers in his hands that he had prepared all week after having time to reflect on his life.

Jiraiya glanced at him as he stood up and gave his wife Biwako a kiss on the cheek as she placed her hand upon his, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance. He smiled tenderly at her still very much in love with his wife as he made his way towards the podium.

He climbed the small set of steps and stood before the talking guests as he tapped the microphone, making the crowd stop in mid conversation as they turned to Lord Hiruzen at the podium.

Naruto had returned to Hinata's side, holding her hand within his hand and made sure he was near his family as the Hokage began to address the entire room.

"Ladies and gentlemen from all over the elemental nations, I wish to thank all of you for attending this event of mine and enjoying the festivities. I would like to personally thank the Yamanaka family for the wonderful flower arrangements you see all around you, and also to the Akimichi family for the amazing food they provided." Hiruzen began

The room applauded as Inoichi and Chouza bowed to the round of applause of appreciation. The applause began to die down as Hiruzen once again began to address the guests.

"Since the start of the year, I have been contemplating the future. These last few months I have also reflected on the many years I have represented Konoha as its Hokage. During my thoughts I went to my closest advisor who I always go to when I have felt the strain being in this position. She has stood by me since the very beginning as I told her what I was thinking and what I would decide once I reached a decision. This advisor is none other than my wife Biwako Sarutobi, and in reaching my decision, I realised how truly lucky I am having her by my side." Hiruzen continued.

"Dear guests, I have taken the decision to finally relinquish my position as Hokage. I believe I have carried the title long enough and wish to spend more time beside my lovely wife and family." Hiruzen announced, hearing gasps from the majority of the room.

Danzo was listening intently, feeling relieved that something at least was going the way he thought and would now make plans to take the position by putting his name forward as a potential and winning candidate for the position. Deciding that he would leave now so that he could make his plans and also sort out the mess that had been put before him. He would make sure he had his revenge against Minato that was for sure.

"Come along Sai, it's time to leave" Danzo ordered.

Sai nodded and followed as Torune and Fu directed him out of the building, those who were watching him closely saw the man leave. Then proceeded to listen to Hiruzen's speech.

"When I had come to my decision, I had decided to look at those within Konoha who I feel Konoha would need as a strong capable leader to lead them into the future. I looked at the many potential candidates who could easily take the position. So I made a decision to choose the next candidate to be the next Hokage of Konoha." Hiruzen announced as the crowd began to talk among themselves.

"Now before I make my announcement, I would like to just take a moment to also reveal some wonderful news that came to my attention earlier this evening. I can remember a young boy who came into my office with his father and would cause mayhem with the paperwork upon my desk" Hiruzen chuckled "Imagine my surprise earlier this evening to see that same young boy now become a young man, who had beside him a very beautiful young woman."

Naruto and Hinata blushed as they listened.

"I was told some wonderful news and have decided to share the news with all of you considering who they are. I would like to announce to you all the newly married couple Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Namikaze who was previously known as Hinata Hyuga. Please give a warm round of applause to the wonderful couple." Hiruzen announced to the crowd.

Everyone gasped who knew who Naruto was and the applause was deafening along with cheers and whistles from his friends as Naruto with the urging of both his parents, pulled Hinata with him as the crowd of guests looked on at them both. Naruto and Hinata bowed as Naruto quickly gave a kiss to his furiously blushing wife.

Not all the guests were happy at the public announcement and one of them was A. He was livid. He was searching for Danzo but couldn't see him amongst the crowd, his anger was growing and couldn't wait for this speech to be over so he could grab the old bastard by his throat.

Once the applause and cheers died down, Hiruzen continued with his own announcement.

"Now...the person I have chosen has all the characteristics needed to take over from my position. He has been influential to Konoha's communities as well as its growth. He has brought great ties to other leading nations through trade and good will. This decision will be as much as a surprise to him as it will be to all of you. The man I have chosen to take over my position is none other than Minato Namikaze" Hiruzen finished

Minato himself froze as those of his family and friends looked on in shock as the crowd applauded and murmured amongst themselves. Minato didn't know what to do. That wasn't what he had expected at all. If anything, he was certain that Jiraiya would have been chosen as a potential candidate. Never would he have thought that Lord Hiruzen would of selected him out of everyone to become the new Hokage when he officially stepped down in a couple of days.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- I wish to thank the readers that reviewed I really appreciate it, again thank you to gio08 for looking over this chapter for me I appreciate everything he does! Well finally part 3 finally finished, I had a lot to go through and I'm glad I split it into three parts, instead of cramming it all into one long ass chapter! So I hope you enjoyed?**

 **I really wish to thank everyone following for your amazing reviews and patience on this story, I am really grateful you have stuck with me throughout I am currently writing the next chapter and hope to get that written and another over the weekend.**

 **Until next chapter guys x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Rated M For A Reason...**

 **Dealing with the Consequences**

 _ **""This misfortune you find is of your own manufacture. Keep hold of what you have, it will harm no other, for hatred comes home to the hand that chose it."**_

 _ **― Simon Armitage, The Death of King Arthur: A New Verse Translation**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _Once the applause and cheers died down, Hiruzen continued with his own announcement._

 _"Now...the person I have chosen has all the characteristics needed to take over from my position. He has been influential to Konoha's communities as well as its growth. He has brought great ties to other leading nations through trade and good will. This decision will be as much as a surprise to him as it will be to all of you. The man I have chosen to take over my position is none other than Minato Namikaze" Hiruzen finished_

 _Minato himself froze as his family and friends looked on in shock as the crowd applauded and murmured amongst themselves. Minato didn't know what to do. That wasn't what he had expected at all. If anything, he was certain that Jiraiya would have been chosen as a potential candidate. Never would he have thought that Lord Hiruzen would of selected him out of everyone to become the new Hokage when he officially stepped down in a couple of days._

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with Danzo...**

Danzo had arrived back to his underground base of operations. He was glad to be out of the building. He didn't remain to listen to the rest of Hiruzen's speech. He had a lot on his mind and a lot of necessary plans to get done. The first was to find out what the hell went wrong. From the Intel that he had received from Mizuki, the girl was kept within the estate grounds, he always had a few of his own root operatives staking out near and around the estate.

All possible routes of entry in and out of the estate were watched and were reported back. This evening's event was humiliating for him, seeing all of the plans that were devised end in tatters and causing chaos in its wake, especially for him. He wondered how he had got it all so wrong. All the careful planning was for naught as the girl was not in his grasp, but was now apparently married to his enemy's son.

Danzo didn't know that Hitomi Hyuga had a will made up. He didn't even know that she had made a betrothal contract prepared before she died. He could remember Hiashi telling him that most of the money that belonged to his wife had gone missing and he couldn't find it even with all the resources he had available to him at the time, and he still couldn't find it. Hiashi never did find that lost money of his late wife's and apparently wasn't aware of the will or the betrothal, as it would have been destroyed if he did.

All of the detailed planning counted for nothing and all because of the man he hated, Minato Namikaze.

Now he had to think of a way to get A off of his back. He would need to contact Orochimaru and find out what went wrong. He doubted he would get much rest tonight. He had a lot to do and favours to call in. He had a lot of them owed to him throughout the years and it was time to collect.

Sai had dismissed himself, but Torune and Fu remained as he immediately took position behind his desk, helping himself to a cigarette and directed Fu to bring him a stiff drink. Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed the number to speak to Orochimaru.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Sai...**

Sai had made it back to his apartment. He quickly headed inside, changing out of his suit and tie as he grabbed a few personal items and stuffed them in his back pack with everything else he needed to take. Grabbing the cell phone from its hiding place, he reinserted the SIM card and switched it on as he quickly changed into the same all black outfit.

Within minutes he was dressed and ready.

As he was about to pick up the keys, he heard a knock at the door that froze him in his tracks. Sai was inwardly panicking. Was Danzo on to him already? He couldn't be. He had been so careful in how he acted, where he went, always making sure to cover his tracks and leave no trace to his treachery. Taking a moment to calm himself, he put on the familiar mask he always wears and went to his door, making sure the back pack he was taking with him was conveniently out of sight.

As he approached, the knocking had increased. Sai opened the door and was surprised to see Shion standing there in such a state of appearance. She looked deathly pale, her eyes glazed as her face had remnants of mascara down her cheeks.

"Shion?"

"S-Sai...p-please. Can I c-come in? I have n-nowhere else to go" Shion sobbed, pleading.

Sai looked at her curiously. He was surprised that she knew where he lived. He had his reservations but seeing her out there reminded him of Sakura. So he relented and let her inside, he was curious as to what had her in such a state.

Sai watched as she came inside. She was a complete wreck and looked frozen as she stood trembling. Sighing, he led her into his open lounge and prepared a hot drink for her. Sai wondered why he was doing this for her. Shion was a complete bitch. He had seen her at her worst, however, just like him she had been manipulated from an early age and from the looks of it, she had finally realised it.

Once the kettle had boiled, he made her a hot drink and took it into her seeing her still standing with her arms wrapped around herself as if she had reverted back to a small child. Sai inwardly cursed knowing he needed to leave soon to head to the Namikaze estate whilst it was still dark.

"Shion?" Sai called out to her but she never responded so tried again.

"Shion!" Sai called out much louder, which made her jump as she finally responded to him.

"Take a seat. Here, I made you this to will warm you up" Sai ordered as Shion nodded taking a seat and taking the cup from him gratefully.

"T-Thank you Sai" Shion whispered, shocking Sai completely.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Sai came right out and asked her.

"I-I was told by Toneri a few things that I never knew" Shion replied softly in a defeated tone that was so unlike her.

"Toneri? Where is the bastard anyway?" Sai asked.

"We are not together anymore Sai...He...he has kicked me out on to the streets w-with only what I have on my back. I'm not upset about that.. I hated him. I never wanted to be married to him anyway but like everything, I was forced by Danzo to do it" Shion admitted.

Sai was surprised, but not shocked, at the revelation. He could remember Danzo ordering Shion to do what he said was best for her. Sai didn't like Toneri, he was an opportunist who would rather things come to him as it should than get out there and work hard for it.

"Toneri told me that he was forced to marry me, in fact Danzo had pleaded that he marry me to take me off his hands. He also revealed that as soon as I did marry him, he had written me off with anything to do with him and cut me out of any money he has." Shion continued.

Sai continued listening, not knowing any of this.

"Not only that, but my mother was prepared to abort me for him, but he allowed her to give birth to me solely so that he could use me for blackmail against my real father" Shion added as more tears flowed.

"I see...Why did you come here?" Sai asked

"I-I don't know...I had no one else I could come to other than you Sai...I have nothing and no one now" Shion answered.

"Why should I help you? You have been nothing but a vindictive bitch who has hurt many people...Including Sakura!" Sai hissed seeing her flinch.

"I-I know" Shion sobbed

"You know huh?...No I don't think you do Shion. When you turned your back on Sakura after she was raped by those bastards from the Sound four she was completely broken. I helped her to recover, but no, it didn't stop there...Both her parents went missing after they tried to look for her, and who do you think made them disappear so that no attention was brought that could lead back to him? Not once did you help her. You just left her to her devices without a fucking care in the world." Sai continued

"Not only that, but it was you who manipulated her to break from her friends using her heartbreak and anger to twist her into siding with you to hurt the blonde you were in a relationship with. All for Danzo's sick and twisted plots to get revenge on a man and family he hates!" Sai finished.

Shion knew that everything he had said was the truth and that she had done despicable things throughout her life. She did them because she was ordered too, if she didn't comply to his orders she would of felt the consequences.

"I know Sai...However, I was not the only one to do bad things...You had to do them too, even if you didn't want to do them! You know what happens if you don't do as he says!" Shion shouted back.

"Oh yes I haven't forgotten the many things I did. The only difference between us was that I was taken from the orphanage and trained until I thought I was going to die, along with another boy from the orphanage that I looked to as a brother. We only had each other to keep us from going insane, all of our emotions were being suppressed as to what Danzo wanted. Through the many long days and months we made it through the awful training and then we had to end up fighting against each other...To the death!" Sai hissed, shocking Shion.

"Imagine having to go against the only person you considered a brother? Having to hurt him as he hurts you and only having one of us come out of it alive! Well now you fucking know which one of us lived! I had to kill the only person I thought of as a brother, who gave me strength to continue the hell we were in each day. He told me to live for the both of us as I watched him die in front of my very own eyes and all for that man...that man who selected me out of all those who passed his sick regime as his adopted son!" Sai shouted.

Shion was stunned. She had never known how Sai was adopted or how Sai came into the family to begin with. Hearing all this from him had shocked her completely. She knew Danzo was a sick and evil bastard, and now she knew just how evil and sick he truly was.

"I-I didn't know Sai" Shion answered.

Sai stood up and picked up his set of four keys and calmly taking one of them off the metal ring. It was the key to his apartment and he placed it upon the table as Shion looked at it in confusion. Sai then disappeared into his bedroom as Shion then heard a smash sound that made her flinch. A few seconds later, Sai had returned and placed a huge pile of cash upon the table.

"W-What's all t-this?" Shion asked nervously.

"That is the key to my apartment and here is a few hundred in cash which I have saved up. I am taking a fair amount with me so you can have that. The apartment is all paid for. I have some clothes in the room that was Sakura's which I had brought for her, so you can wear those. You can stay here, even though I don't know why I should let you after all that you have done." Sai stated

"W-Where are you going?" Shion asked still shocked.

"I have things to take care of some personal matter...So I leave my apartment to you."Sai stated calmly.

Shion felt her tears fall continuously down her cheeks. She had never cried like this before but she didn't know what to do. She was grateful that he had allowed her to have a roof over her head, instead of being outside in the cold dark streets of Konoha.

"I advise you to stay inside and only go out if you need anything food wise. Use the money wisely Shion. There is no more where that came from. My only advice to you is to grow up and get real. This world is cold and hard and we have both seen the evil that goes on within it. But not everyone is like that and I for one refuse to become like him, and I think you feel the same. You need to change Shion and change yourself for the better. If you carry on being like how you are, you will finish up all alone just like you would have if I never let you in...Remember that" Sai stated

Taking the keys he took one last look at her as their eyes met briefly, reading each other's thoughts. He grabbed his back pack and shut the front door behind him then made his way down the flight of stairs, heading towards his bike. Earlier at the event, he had received word to head straight to the Namikaze estate. They would be expecting him.

Sai was just relieved as he started up the engine and headed off to his destination through the dark empty streets.

 **oOoOo**

 **Namikaze Estate...**

It was easily past midnight when the two limo's arrived back at the estate. Everyone had head back inside after a very explosive evening of events. Everyone was still shocked at the revelation from Hiruzen that he had personally selected Minato as the next Hokage of Konoha.

No one was more shocked by the reveal than Minato himself. He had vaguely remembered the pats on the back, and the shaking of many hands from the other guests and his friends. He had a few words with Hiruzen, who had asked him to meet him in the morning to discuss his reasons for choosing him and to arrange the day when he would take over the position. Minato himself was still reeling from the unexpected announcement. He was certain that Jiraiya would have made the better option.

He still had his businesses to maintain and he doubted that if he became the Hokage, he would have the time to run his business empire. He wondered if Jiraiya knew that Hiruzen had chosen him? But he remembered that Jiraiya had told him that Hiruzen hadn't revealed everything to him. Minato immediately went to the back of his home, seeing Ibiki and Baki conversing in the distance as he passed the array of guards he had called in for tonight.

He was relieved that his family he left behind was all alright and the damage, if any, was minimal. Although he wouldn't of cared if it wasn't. Minato stepped into the room as both men stopped talking and greeted the blonde.

"Minato-sama" Baki bowed.

"There is no need to bow to me Baki. You gave been very loyal to me and have become a man I can trust." Minato replied warmly as the man nodded with a smile.

"So tell me what happened?"

Baki had proceeded to tell Minato everything that had transpired, and that three individuals were being detained down in the basement under guard. All three had been thoroughly searched whilst they was unconscious and had been interrogated once they had recovered. The items they had in them were placed in a table behind them so Minato could see for himself.

Each of the individuals, two men and a woman were around similar age to Naruto and the others, give or take. They had the usual items, guns, knives, rope, pepper spray, and also some pills that Ibiki informed him was cyanide pills. Ibiki also told him that if they were captured they were told to take the pill so that no information was passed. Seeing as they were now caught and detained without the ability to commit suicide, they had each given Ibiki a very detailed description of the months and weeks leading to tonight.

They had also admitted that they had followed Hinata when she went shopping in the mall before Christmas, they also added that they would have easily taken her then and there if it wasn't for Kakashi finding her. Once they knew that Kakashi was aware of her discomfort they took off and called off the mission.

"I see...What about the others?" Minato questioned.

"Well according to Dosu, they had been hired by Kabuto Yukushi, who is the right hand man to Orochimaru. Dosu informed us that it was Kin, Zaku, himself and two other men that are loyal to Orochimaru only Kidomaru and Kimimaro." Ibiki replied casually.

"What of the group following?" Minato asked.

"Well so far they have followed the getaway cars to some rundown buildings a few miles out of Konoha" Baki informed.

"Are they still staking them out?"

"Yes they are. Kakuzu and Hidan are watching the place and monitoring the situation as you asked. They are waiting on your orders as agreed.

"The other team?"

"Yes, Kisame and Zetsu have communicated back informing that Danzo left immediately and they followed him to the run down part of Konoha, again some derelict buildings. It seems that Danzo had a hidden underground base. That seems to confirm with what Mizuki revealed to Ibiki" Baki stated calmly.

"Good work, and of Sasori and Deidara?"

"Both of them are downstairs watching them...Deidara wanted to check over his explosives and Sasori wanted to check over his own weaponry, ready for any future orders."

"That's good...Tell both teams to keep watch and each of them as much rest as they can. The two of you have done well so please rest up in the guest rooms available. I have a few more details to add to the plans, but that would be for later." Minato informed.

"Very well, and what about the three of them?"

"Keep them locked up for now until I know what to do with them. I need to head back to my office while my family gets some rest. It will be a big night for all of us." Minato explained

Both Ibiki and Baki nodded as Minato left them to finish up their jobs and then went off to rest, sadly he couldn't yet do the same. He was waiting on Jiraiya to get here as he had a couple of questions to ask the man. The other person was Sai, who could already be here for all he knew.

He just hoped that he would be able to get a few hours sleep tonight. He couldn't wait until this would be all over.

He saw that Jiraiya had finally arrived back with Tsunade, who had retired for the evening. He sat down waiting in the office for Minato's return.

"Jiraiya" Minato called out.

"Minato...Congratulations on your appointment" Jiraiya started with a proud smile.

"Yeah...About that.. did you know he was choosing me?" Minato asked him outright.

"No...like I told you, he didn't tell me everything...The only thing I did know was that he was finally standing down and looking over potential candidates to nominate for the position. He never told me that he had already decided on a successor" Jiraiya explained.

"I see...I still think that you would have made the better choice though" Minato replied with a sigh.

Jiraiya laughed, finding that notion quite funny as Minato looked on in confusion.

"Me, as the Hokage? No way!" Jiraiya protested

"Why not?...I think you would do great Jiraiya" Minato informed.

"Well I thank you for your vote of confidence, but no. I know I wouldn't be suitable for the position. I really agree with Hiruzen on his choice Minato. You will make a fine Hokage for Konoha." Jiraiya stated confidently.

Before Minato could reply one of the guards informed them that their expected guest had arrived and Minato told him to show him in. The guard nodded and left the room and. He returned a few minutes later with the guest they were expecting.

"Hello Sai"

 **oOoOo**

"I suggest that you come up with something Orochimaru, or everything that we have achieved will be lost" Danzo finished as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Danzo was frustrated. The mission was a complete failure from the start. The only conclusion was that Minato knew they were coming. That meant that Mizuki had been found out and interrogated, leading to him as the main culprit. He knew he should have taken care of Mizuki when he reported last. If he had done away with him back then, then the girl would most likely be in his hands right now and Minato would be none the wiser.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. His only saving grace was putting all his efforts into the candidacy for the running of Hokage. Once he got into position, he would use that power to make Minato pay for ruining his many years of planning.

"Lord Danzo...Toneri has arrived and he needs to talk to you" Torune stated

Danzo sighed as he nodded, wondering what the man wanted now.

A couple of minutes passed as Toneri walked into the office. Danzo raised a brow at seeing the man's face look completely different than usual.

"What do you want now Toneri?" Danzo asked outright, clearly not in the mood.

Toneri helped himself to a drink as Danzo watched him intently. Toneri poured the alcoholic beverage into the glass and then took the bottle with him. He sat on the seat opposite him as he drank the entire contents of the glass and then slamming the glass down upon the desk, already pouring out another.

"Shion and I are no longer together" Toneri hissed out, taking another sip of drink.

"Oh...And that is important to me because?"

"Just thought I would let you know seeing as you had left before the end of Hiruzen's announcement" Toneri replied.

"Well you weren't in love with her. It was clearly obvious that she wasn't in love with you. Where is she now?" Danzo stated.

"Don't tell me you actually care about her?" Toneri asked.

"Of course not. I just don't want her in my way that's all" Danzo snorted

"Well she knows all about that now Danzo. I had the honour of telling the bitch how you truly feel for her throughout her life. I doubt you will see her, I told her not to come back to my place so as far as I know she is still walking the streets" Toneri announced.

"Hmm"

"Besides what with your plans all gone up in smoke, I could see that you didn't have a good evening" Toneri remarked.

"I will recover once I call in a few favours and put myself forth as a candidate for Hokage" Danzo stated

Toneri laughed, feeling the alcohol take effect on him slightly as Danzo glared at him.

"So you don't know then?" Toneri informed.

"Know what?" Danzo asked his tone cold

"You should have remained till the end of the speech Danzo-san...Hiruzen hasn't announced candidates for Hokage" Toneri answered

"What are you talking about!?" Danzo snapped

Toneri chuckled, seeing Danzo snap like that was refreshing to him. He knew Danzo didn't have a clue at what was announced due to him leaving the event early for whatever the reason. He expected it would be because if the alliance he had with A from Kumo, regarding the girl that he had failed to produce.

Toneri had decided that the girl was indeed intriguing, her beauty was by far much greater than Shion's, also her body was very alluring to look at. He was jealous of the blonde who had her, but with a few plans of his own he would make sure she would end up in his hands and his bed.

Just the very thought of tying her up and having his way with the girl had his cock harden.

"Well!?" Danzo repeated irritable.

"Well...You should have remained until the speech had ended Danzo. Lord Hiruzen never said about potential candidates so that those within Konoha could vote. The reason for that was he has personally chosen his own successor." Toneri took great pleasure at revealing that.

Danzo was shocked speechless at the reveal. Usually when there would be a leader being chosen, they would choose potential candidates and put it to the vote. The two with the highest votes would go against each other and it would usually be up to the people. There has been cases where the leader himself would choose who they would want to succeed them. It had happened before when Tobirama Senju had chosen Hiruzen to succeed him all those years ago

Danzo felt his anger grow quickly as he stood up and swiped everything off upon his desk, prompting his guards Torune and Fuu to rush inside the room.

"Lord Danzo?!" They both shouted, seeing the man they served panting in absolute rage.

"Who was chosen as his successor?" Danzo asked, gritting his teeth.

Toneri himself was enjoying the spectacle before him, taking pure delight at the news. He had his own plans now that the situation had changed drastically. He was also aware that Danzo well and truly failed with all the wasted years of planning and pushed him aside as if he was no one. Well to him maybe but he actually wasn't, like he had told Shion earlier, his family name and clan was just as old and regarded as the Uchiha, Hyuga and Senju.

"Hiruzen chose your good friend Minato Namikaze to be the next Hokage of Konohagure" Toneri finally revealed.

Danzo finally blew up in rage as Toneri stood up after finishing another glass of alcohol, placing it back upon the desk seeing as the bottle was now in pieces upon the floor. He turned and began to walk out of the room to let Danzo have his temper tantrum.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Danzo hissed

Toneri turned around and glanced at the man as Fuu and Torune obstructed Toneri's departure.

"I'm leaving to let you cool down Danzo-san...Besides seeing as your plans have failed I have my own to plan out and organise"

"What plans?!...What can you do?"

"Hmmm...Well I can do a lot more than you can at this very moment Danzo-san. Also it seems my goals have slightly changed from before" Toneri replied casually.

Danzo narrowed his one eye at the man trying to think inwardly what he was planning and also what he may of missed about him.

"Care to share what you are plotting?" Danzo asked

"Maybe...However, I think you need time to cool down and listen with a...Calm and clear head don't you agree?" Toneri responded as he pushed his way past Torune and Fuu and left Danzo to stew in his anger and humiliation.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Naruto..**.

Naruto was still reeling from the announcement from Hiruzen. He knew he wasn't the only one surprised by the reveal. The blonde was proud of his father and was positive that he would become a good leader as Hiruzen had envisioned. Naruto glanced at his mother, seeing as his dad had quickly gone off to have words with Ibiki and Baki regarding what took place here.

Karin had greeted them all as she filled them in on what had happened. Hinata in typical fashion was feeling awful about at it while everyone assured her it was to be expected and no one was hurt. Gaara and Kankuro had told Temari they had spoken with Sasori as they were waiting for the events to happen, and that they had a real good catch up with one another.

Kushina had told Karin what had happened at the event and she listened in intently. Naruto could see that his wife was feeling tired so he excused them for the night, knowing that later on they would be commencing with the plan to end things once and for all.

Naruto had guided Hinata up the stairs and straight back to his room. Now that they were together and officially married, he didn't want to leave her out of his sight. They now had all the players names involved.

Naruto was angry that Danzo would offer Hinata away like that. She had lived most of her life hidden from society as a whole, her only company was herself. He wasn't going to let that man come and take her away from him to be handed over to A and his family, that was for certain.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Everyone was still conversing about the announcement as Naruto saw his father listening to Lord Hiruzen. He had never seen his father look so shocked in all his life. Hinata was beside him holding his hand as they listened to the bits of conversations from the various guests near them._

 _Naruto kept her close to him, now knowing who else was involved with Danzo. Shikamaru and Temari came towards them both with Kiba and Shino tagging along._

 _"Naruto...Hinata...Congratulations by the way" Kiba announced, having heard the surprising news earlier on this evening but had been too preoccupied with other things to give his congratulations to them both._

 _"Thanks Kiba" Naruto replied as Hinata smiled at him._

 _"Hey Naruto, did you notice that Danzo left before Lord Hiruzen could finish his speech?" Shikamaru stated._

 _"Yeah I saw that Shika...I expect he still doesn't know that the hokage has already been chosen. I bet the bastard was hoping to get the position by any means necessary." Naruto replied._

 _"Yeah as troublesome as it sounds I heard my father say the same thing." Shikamaru added._

 _"Well one thing is for sure, we now know who the other player is" Naruto confided to his friends_

 _"Who dobe?" Sasuke asked as he and Ino arrived to them._

 _"It seems Danzo has been dealing with the group from Kumo...A in particular"_

 _"A, the big shot from cloud?" Shikamaru questioned._

 _"Yeah...Apparently it's he who wants Hinata-chan"_

 _Hinata gasped gaining everyone's attention upon her._

 _"M-Me?!" Hinata exclaimed._

 _"Yeah hime...I only found out myself, apparently it's not him but for Darui he wants you for" Naruto revealed._

 _"Man...Darui? That's weird" Shikamaru stated._

 _"And why is that?" Temari asked him_

 _"Well...Earlier on I saw him talking to one of the women in his group and it seemed strained between them. Like they really like each other but are keeping themselves away from each other." Shikamaru explained._

 _"Hmmm that is interesting." Sasuke replied._

 _"So does that mean he is already involved with someone?" Naruto asked as he comforted Hinata._

 _"Wait a minute...Shikamaru-kun. Was the girl he was talking to have blonde short bob length hair?" Ino asked_

 _"Yeah why?"_

 _"Well...I had to freshen up so went to the ladies room and as I was fixing my hair in the mirror, when I saw the same looking woman rush inside and was clearly upset. She was really breaking her heart in there. " Ino explained._

 _"Well did she mention anything?" Naruto asked curious_

 _"No she was mumbling something but I couldn't hear it and I didn't want to pry...Besides I was trying to keep a tab on Shion"_

 _"What about Shion?" Temari asked, having heard what went on earlier between Shion and Hinata._

 _"I saw her storm out of the building and that man she is with followed after her, he didn't look very happy not like I care...I saw him return but not Shion, so I'm curious to where she is that's all." Ino informed them._

 _Everyone shrugged it off, clearly not interested._

 _"W-Well Toneri-san isn't here either" Hinata stated not seeing him around._

 _"Who cares about them any way hime. They deserve each other in my opinion." Naruto stated as they all talked about what had occurred so far at the event._

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

Naruto wondered if Darui himself was in love with someone else?

He hoped so, as he didn't want to face off against the man, if it wasn't necessary. However he would fight tooth and nail for her if needed.

"Naruto-kun?" He heard her gentle sweet voice call out to him.

"Yes hime?" Naruto answered now giving her his full attention.

He enjoyed seeing the adorable blush instantly creep up upon her cheeks as she shyly diverted her eyes slightly. Earlier this evening he saw Hinata speak down to Shion, seeing her eyes turn steely as her voice lost that gentleness and turned as cold as ice as she addressed her. Seeing his wife act like that by protecting him made his cock instantly twitch and harden. He had grown incredibly aroused as she pulled him away from the stunned couple.

Remembering that scene made his libido stir, seeing her out of that dress and now wearing lilac silk vest top and matching shorts that defined her curvy body perfectly. Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips as he pulled the surprised beauty towards him.

"Ya know hime...You were so fucking hot when you had a go at Shion. Did you know how much you affected me back then?"

"N-No...I-I..."

Naruto chuckled as he took Hinata's hand in his and guided it towards his groin making her feel how hard and aroused he was by her. Hinata blushed a deeper red which made Naruto smirk but found it even more arousing at how innocently she reacted.

"Do you feel that hime?...Can you see how much I desire you?" Naruto whispered as he began to kiss and lick along her ear and slender neck, making her moan softly.

Hinata felt herself tremble and grow just as aroused. He was very hard as her hand was placed upon it. She couldn't help but grasp his hardened length, hearing him grunt as he bucked against her hand. The area between her legs was growing quite wet, wanting nothing but to be ravished by his straining cock currently within her hand.

Naruto wanted her, he wanted her so badly. He wanted to see her just as achingly aroused as he was. Lifting her chin, he immediately claimed her lips with his as he moved her back towards the bed. His tongue eagerly met hers, enticing it to caress his own as they wrapped around one another as both moaned heatedly into one another's mouths. Breaking the kiss, Naruto realised the backs of his legs was against his bed as he immediately removed his boxers and then sat down upon the mattress .

He looked up seeing his beautiful wife look down upon him, her lavender pupil less eyes hooded with desire that matched his very own. His hands trailed along her curvy sides, enjoying the trembling from her body due to his touch, as he quickly pulled down her pyjama shorts, noticing that his shy but sexy hime wasn't wearing any panties which made his desire for her grow to new heights.

Hinata swallowed nervously, but could feel the intense feelings flutter around her lower stomach. Her womanhood was indeed growing wetter by the second as she couldn't keep her eyes from looking at his deep blue ones that held such lust within its depths it made her legs suddenly become weak.

He pulled her down upon him, causing her to gasp as he arranged her to be straddling upon him. Taking her silk vest in between both his hands, he pulled it off over her head as his eyes greedily took everything in. Her large breasts bounced and it had his mouth salivating at the sight, her pink nipples were already hard begging to be touched by him.

"Fuck! You're so damn beautiful hime!" Naruto growled softly

Before she could reply he claimed her parted lips with his own, kissing her passionately as his hands went to work, wanting nothing but to tease his hime and have her begging for him. Hinata moaned, feeling him caressing one of her breasts as she arched her back due to the sensitive touch. He swallowed her moans as he began to pinch her straining nipple.

He was enjoying himself as his cock was straining painfully, wanting nothing more than to be deeply embedded within her tight wet walls like before. He broke away from the kiss, placing his lips back along her neck to her chest, he could hear her breathless pants regaining air from the kiss. His sights soon settled on her breasts which his hand and fingers was subsequently teasing. His lips fully prepared to take over, which they did. Hearing her moans was driving him wild as one hand travelled lower.

Hinata herself was just enjoying everything he was doing, her nerves was still present not fully understanding the joys of sex. The only thing she did enjoy was the way her body grew hotter from the blonde's ministrations, the way her body reacted to ever subtle touch he gave. Feeling his hot mouth suck upon her flesh, instantly made her voice her approval. She couldn't help it, it felt so good and her body was telling her that it wanted more.

The ache between her legs was growing, beginning to grow unbearable for her. One of her arms went around his neck as her fingers caressed his blonde hair at the back. She felt his hand brush against her inner thigh, causing her to gasp as his fingers slowly traced upwards making her moan again. Their eyes locked, prompting him to remove his lips from her breast, giving her a slight smirk.

His fingers brushed against her femininity already feeling how immensely wet she was and groaned at the feeling. He knew for certain she must be feeling as aroused as he was. Hinata couldn't help but tremble in pleasure feeling his fingers gently tease her lower lips then entering inside her. She had to bite her lip at how pleasant the intrusion was.

For the blonde she felt hot, and was soaking wet. He let out a loud moan himself feeling her warm gentle hand grip his cock and begin to tease him. He was certain that he wouldn't last much longer, feeling very aroused most of the night and now that he had her upon his lap he was determined to savour every second of her and show her exactly how she makes him feel.

"Fuck!...Hime lift up your hips" Naruto hissed out.

Removing his fingers, he felt her move upon his lap lifting her hips as he asked her too. Naruto swallowed thickly, aligning his cock at her entrance.

"That's it...Now lower your hips slowly down for me" Naruto instructed, grasping her buttocks, feeling her soft flesh against his fingers.

Hinata nodded and did as he told her, feeling his cock slowly entering within her, making her let out a sweet alluring moan. Naruto watched as he grunted seeing the sight of his cock slowly disappearing into her tight wet pussy.

"Ohhhhh"

"Fuck...You're so tight baby!" Naruto moaned out, feeling immense pleasure.

Hinata felt every delicious inch of him slide in between her walls, stretching them deliciously which had her heart beating even faster. For some reason she was really feeling it than before and wondered why. Now fully sheathed inside her, he began to pant slightly, trying to control himself so that he didn't ejaculate early within her.

Gripping her ass cheeks with both his hands, he continued to tease her plump breasts, kissing around the nipple making her arch and move her hips, prompting another groan to escape from him. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and began to move her hips, prompting Naruto to get the idea.

The blonde needed no further prompting and helped her up and down his hard cock, they both moaned as they got into a rhythm that suited them best. Both feeling the immense pleasure they were both giving one another. Hinata felt so good inside that Naruto knew that he wouldn't last much longer but was determined to bring her to climax before himself. Naruto decided to quicken his pace resulting in a gasp and loud sultry moan from the beauty. Her head rolled back as her breasts bounced with each fast hard thrust of his hips.

He could feel her walls begin to tighten around him that signaled to him she was getting close, just as much as he was. The way she was bouncing upon his lap like this was one thing he would lock deep into his memory banks. She looked so amazingly erotic that he was fighting back releasing himself so soon.

"Oh...NN-aruto" Hinata moaned.

Naruto moaned as he began to tease the sensitive pearl in between her legs, whilst he teased the nipple of her breast with his mouth, teeth and tongue. He knew she was close and so was he. She was growing more tight that he was at his limit with each circular movement of his palm stimulating against her clit.

"Ooohh Naruto...I-I"

"I... know...me...too..."

Hinata shook and screamed her delight, seeing nothing but pure white finally reaching climax as Naruto kept up his thrusts feeling how she was tightening around him begging for him to do the same. Seeing her pleasure face upon climax did it for him. With one final thrust of his hips it sent him over the edge, groaning her name to the heavens as his sweaty forehead rested upon her breasts.

Both of them were panting breathlessly, recovering from their climaxes. He held her tightly upon him, his cock still firmly situated within her beginning to stir once again, ready for more. He wasn't finished with her yet that's for sure.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Ready for another round babe" Naruto stated with a grin.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

The room was full with tension as A paced up and down, his anger not abating at the very least.

"Bro you are wearing out the floor with your pacing." Bee sighed out in frustration looking at Darui who sat, looking bored.

"Bee...I don't give a fuck!" A snapped back.

A knock at the door got both brothers attention as Bee got up and opened the door seeing Atsui and Omoi who was ushered in by Bee. A looked at both men who stood to attention knowing that their leader wasn't happy.

"Well, did you find that bastard?" A hissed in demand.

"N-No sir it seems he left before the end of the Hokage's speech" Atsui reported.

A loud bang made everyone flinch as A destroyed a side table with his fist. His temper increasing with each passing second.

"Look Bro...You must calm down. We are renting this room out so stop destroying everything! We will find Danzo and get our answer tomorrow. We are here for a few more days at least so calm down" Bee assured his brother.

"What about the girl?" A hissed.

At this point Darui stood up and leveled a glare at his father, finally having enough.

"Listen father. I don't know what the fuss is all about over this girl? You have been trying to force this upon me when I don't want her but someone else!"

"Darui" Bee warned his nephew.

"No uncle Bee. I saw that girl and she is happy, she is married damn it! I will not take a married woman and break up a happy marriage just because you want it to happen." Darui stated in anger.

"You dar-;"

"Yes I do...I have had enough of all this. You father, can do what you want, but know that I will not involve myself any further in this matter. I have chosen who I want to be with and I'm going to be with Samui whether you like it or not. I don't really care to be honest." Darui retorted giving his father a glare of his own and marched to the door.

"Get back here Darui! You will do as I say or else!" A shouted.

"No I won't and you're on my own. I quit...Atsui, your sister will be with me and we are heading back to Kumo immediately" Darui finished slamming, the door behind him

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello thank you to those of you that have reviewed, I really appreciate your feedback on the recent chapters! Also as always a big big thank you to gio08 for his time and energy going over each of the chapters I send to him, as well as sticking with me for so long!**

 **The next chapter has already been written out and with gio08 to go over in his time.**

 **Till next chapter guys x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Times of Reflection...**

 _ **"Without reflection, we go blindly on our way, creating more unintended consequences, and failing to achieve anything useful." Margaret J. Wheatley**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _At this point Darui stood up and leveled a glare at his father, finally having enough._

 _"Listen father. I don't know what the fuss is all about over this girl? You have been trying to force this upon me when I don't want her but someone else!"_

 _"Darui" Bee warned his nephew._

 _"No uncle Bee. I saw that girl and she is happy, she is married damn it! I will not take a married woman and break up a happy marriage just because you want it to happen." Darui stated in anger._

 _"You dar-;"_

 _"Yes I do...I have had enough of all this. You father, can do what you want, but know that I will not involve myself any further in this matter. I have chosen who I want to be with and I'm going to be with Samui whether you like it or not. I don't really care to be honest." Darui retorted giving his father a glare of his own and marched to the door._

 _"Get back here Darui! You will do as I say or else!" A shouted._

 _"No I won't and you're on your own. I quit...Atsui, your sister will be with me and we are heading back to Kumo immediately" Darui finished slamming, the door behind him_

 **oOoOo**

Danzo was furious. Everything he had meticulously planned for years had all been ruined in one night. He kept within his office, stewing over everything that had taken place at the event. For years he had looked after Shion, brought her up as if she was his own daughter, but in fact was a bastard child of Hiashi and his wife. When he had found out, he was livid, his wife couldn't deny the fact that the child wasn't his and told Danzo every single sordid detail of her affair.

His first thoughts was to kill both of them, however he realised he had other plans set aside that could help him in his future plans for power. His wife was determined to have an abortion, knowing that nothing would of come from a relationship with Hiashi because he was already married. Danzo was aware that Hiashi had been made clan head of the Hyuga and knew that he would have the perfect blackmail opportunity against the younger man.

So that's what Danzo did. He stood by his wife through the pregnancy until the child was born. Once Shion was born and in good health he had changed against his wife. Being cold towards her and wouldn't be in her presence, the harsh realities that her husband had put her through made her turn to drink and anti depressants, right up until her death.

When she died, Danzo didn't shed a single tear, he was too preoccupied with his plans for building his empire and keeping his actions undetected. He had sought out Orochimaru, who had been leading his own research. He had managed to convince the man to work under him, providing him the means to do his research and studies without worry and detection from Hiruzen and his followers.

He managed to gather groups of children from orphanages from in and around Konoha and other countries and places that he visited and had them train relentlessly to make them his perfect soldiers. He had managed to hire acquaintances and get them to train the many children to how he wanted them trained. He would weed out the weak from the strong and soon he had the perfect soldiers for his group root.

Orochimaru had gathered his own team, recruiting Kabuto Yakushi, a very skilled medic who was loyal to Orochimaru. Danzo provided him information as Orochimaru did the same, the one man they hated was Jiraiya Mubuki. He had built himself up from running many businesses and making easy trade routes that made his empire grow.

Minato Namikaze was also considered an orphan was taken in by Jiraiya and worked under him during school and working beside him as soon as he left. The businesses grew vastly and Danzo seethed at how vast his businesses had branched out throughout the elemental nations. This resulted in him to resort to underhanded methods to get his own businesses just as great.

He had managed to get easy money through Hiashi and other important people through dodgy dealings and blackmail which he used to build up his own repertoire. Hiashi was like putty in his hands as soon as he revealed the illegitimate daughter he had, and the fact he knew every sordid detail of his affair with his wife. To keep the affair secret, Hiashi had paid large amounts of money to keep Danzo's silence.

The money was paid to him without question each month and when Danzo threatened for more, Hiashi relented, causing questions to surface from within the Hyuga clan, which Hiashi had managed to placate for a time. In the meantime he had learned that Hiashi's wife Hitomi Hyuga was dying and that he had a daughter. Danzo was well aware of Hitomi and her family background and wasn't ignorant to what the Hyuga elders were up to to make sure Hiashi was wedded to the woman.

Hiashi had managed to blackmail a few Hyuga elders after he let them know he was aware of the circumstances to Hitomi's parents death just to ensure a marriage between both families took place. Again he had more money to play with as he advised Hiashi the man to fake his daughter's death. Hiashi refused at first until Danzo threatened to expose his sordid affairs with his wife to not only his family and clan, but to make it public.

Hiashi relented to keep Danzo quiet, and the years passed comfortably for him as he then managed to strike a deal with A, a notorious business man within Kumo. His own father was the third Raikage of Kumo, and instead of taking up his father's position when he had died, decided to concentrate in building his own empire of business. A did just that, building his reputation through businesses, most of them illegal. His reputation was a mixture though due to his volatile temper, Danzo knew he was someone he would need to watch out for.

So he took the decision to deal with the man, taking weapons, drugs that he had stole from under Minato's nose and traded for other weapons, and drugs with A, building up a trust of some sorts between them. Danzo had then confided to the man his hatred of Minato, and to his surprise, so did A.

Danzo was told about his affections for Kushina Uzumaki, and how he had managed with the aid of his father to try and kidnap the beautiful redhead. It would have succeeded if Minato didn't find out and got involved. He also had his eye on the beautiful Hitomi Hyuga, having seen both her with Kushina and Mikoto Uchiha always together. When all attempts to get Kushina failed, he tried to get Hitomi but that was also ruined due to the Hyuga staking claim on her.

That was when a plan formed within his mind and he decided to go with it. He told A about Hitomi having a daughter who was now declared as dead to the Hyuga clan, that had A's rapt attention. They then proceeded to strike another alliance where he would provide whatever money Danzo needed, including free trade as long as the girl was in his hands when she was of age.

Danzo agreed and he went away with the new agreement and his plans still forming within his mind. He then proceeded to use Shion to get at Minato by hurting his only son, but it didn't turn out the way he had planned. Shion, although managing to hurt the boy, didn't do it well enough in his opinion, but then he didn't know that Itachi Uchiha would have been involved in saving the boy from any further humiliation and pain that night.

To make sure that Shion wasn't found out to be involved with him, he had decided to marry her off to another individual that had come to him for help in trying to get his company up and running. Toneri Otsutsuki was convenient for his plans and had agreed to help him promote his business of Tenseigan and offered him Shion as a suitable wife. However, Toneri wasn't interested in having Shion as his wife but Danzo had to plead his case with the man.

He revealed his plot to Toneri, who listened with great interest and decided to agree to the proposal, wanting heirs of his own. Danzo then added his services along with Orochimaru to his plans and waited patiently for them to come into fruition. He forced Shion to marry Toneri, threatening her otherwise if she didn't, with her soon relenting to his demands.

Never would he of thought that Minato would have gotten involved, thanks to the Hyuga's suspicions on the vast amounts of money disappearing from their accounts. Hiashi had become careless and it had led to suspicions and what he didn't know was the stupid bastard had taken out loans with Minato, which had led to his further involvement.

That was when his careful planning started to unravel, causing problems to occur.

Minato had found the girl, and he knew exactly who the girl was. This prompted the blonde bastard to take her into his families care. How was he to know that Hitomi had kept in touch with both Minato and Kushina? Hiashi had told him that any attempts at contact were monitored by himself and the people he had watching her. However, his so called watching hadn't stopped a few letters from getting out to the couple.

Not only was the estate seized, but so were the accounts and that lost him vital money. But Toneri had took it upon himself to kill Hiashi without first consulting him. The girl was now within Minato's hands and all attempts at retrieving her had failed. Never did he think that his last attempt would end up in complete failure and further humiliate him in the process.

Now he had A after him, for not only the vast amounts of money he had paid him, but also the other things he had given him. He knew A would come for him if he now knew the girl was now married to Minato's son. He was certain that Mizuki had been found out and must have told them everything about his involvement and plans. With the way A was acting at the event due to the girl being there and with the young blonde, he must of made himself well known to Minato which sealed his own involvement as well.

And to top it all off, his plans to secure the position of Hokage was thwarted, thanks to the senile old man not following protocol but choosing his successor, who was Minato Namikaze himself!

Danzo was seething in rage because of the revelation. If Minato accepts the role as Hokage then his dealings and his root operations would be in danger and fully exposed to everyone within Konoha and beyond.

"Torune! Fuu!" Danzo shouted.

Both men appeared instantly, awaiting Danzo's orders.

"Yes Lord Danzo?"

"I want Sai brought in. We need to develop another plan to protect ourselves."

"It will be done my Lord" Torune explained.

"Good, be quick about it. I also want surveillance teams out on patrol. I need to contact Toneri, it seems he had his own plans that he may be devising and I want to know about" Danzo informed.

"Fuu I want you to do another thorough check on him and his connections, there might be something we missed. I don't trust that bastard. He is up to something and I want to know what. I also want to send out a couple of teams to cover certain areas, I want this base monitored continuously and get them to report back every hour if anything arouses suspicion. If I know A, he is still within Konoha and I don't need him finding my base of operations. Not now at least, I need time to gather plans to compensate him" Danzo stated as both his top men bowed and left as quickly as they came.

Danzo sighed and picked up the phone to contact Toneri in order try to salvage something that would keep his head above water.

 **oOoOo**

 **Namikaze Estate...**

The Morning rays of light was a welcomed sightseeing the wisps of blue skies amongst the scattered clouds above. The winter chill was still around as Konoha had began to awaken for another day ahead. The news would be out by now.

Minato had woken up just an hour earlier. He hadn't had much sleep at all what with the news that he had been chosen as the new future Hokage to Konoha, as well as the plans to finish Danzo and his subordinates once and for all. When Sai had arrived, Jiraiya had looked at his seal already having a certain idea on what the seal itself would entail.

It didn't take long for Jiraiya to break the seal upon Sai's tongue, freeing the young man. Sai had then proceeded to tell both men everything on what happened in his life, how Danzo operated and required the many orphaned children, including the rare few that weren't orphans but from prominent clans throughout the land of fire, wind, water, earth, and lighting.

Both Minato and Jiraiya were angered at the lengths Danzo would go to and the innocent lives he had taken for his vile schemes. Sai had also informed both men to what had transpired before he came here in regards to Shion, and what she had told him. Minato knew that things would be up in arms with Danzo and his minions, now that their plans were foiled and he was pleased that he had ordered another meeting with those he trusted for this morning before he headed with Jiraiya to see Hiruzen.

He had told Sai to head back to his apartment and to keep an eye on Danzo and his plans. Minato had bided his time with the man, now knowing the players involved in the schemes and was holding out for more. Not only that, but with the revelations that was announced at the event, he knew that Danzo would be plotting revenge and he had to be ready for anything and everything.

Sai, although apprehensive about going back, agreed after Minato had assured him he would allow the young man his revenge against the members of sound four. The other reason why Minato wanted him to return was to see what Shion would be up to. Again, Minato didn't trust the girl, not even if she had had a terrible life with a malicious upbringing courtesy of Danzo.

He was still wary of her and wanted Sai to keep tabs on her now that she was on her own.

Minato looked out of the window, looking on to the grounds of his estate. He had a lot on his mind as he felt arms wrap around his chest as soft lips pressed against his neck. Every time Kushina touched him it made his heart race, as he turned around and looked down at her loving smile.

"Minato-kun...I know you didn't sleep well...Are you alright?" Kushina asked softly, but he could see the worry in her eyes.

How much he truly loved this woman was beyond anything in his life. He had fallen for her the very first time he met her, at first she had caught his attention and then he watched her blossom into the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He knew from then on that this woman not only had his heart in her hands but was his other half, his soul mate.

"I have just had a lot on my mind that's all my love" Minato answered truthfully.

"Remember Minato-kun...I am here for you always. So if there is anything troubling you then tell me alright" Kushina stated as she touched his cheek with her hand.

"I know Kushina-chan...I just have a lot to think about what with Hiruzen naming me as his successor" Minato stated, taking comfort from his wife's warm embrace as he pulled her closer to him.

"I know how surprised you are Minato-kun...We all are, and I will stand by whatever decision you make. Will you be bringing it up at the meeting this morning?" Kushina asked.

"Yes I will have to...Although I am still undecided on what my answer will be in regards to taking up the position" Minato admitted.

"I understand" Kushina whispered as he proceeded to kiss her husband and give him comfort.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto awoke to the sight of a sleeping Hinata firmly beside him. He smiled as he felt her warm breath tickle against his skin producing goose bumps to develop. His mind raced at the images that went on throughout the night. He had made his adorable wife cry out in pleasure multiple times as he introduced her to various other positions. The very thought had him already yearning to be back inside her again but fought against his raging hormones for now.

He knew his father had planned another meeting and took a quick glance at the time, deciding it was time to get up. Before they drifted off to sleep, they had both briefly talked about having a small ceremony for their friends and close family to attend. Naruto did feel guilty that Hinata hadn't had a proper ceremony where they could both have pictures of the event to look back in like his very own parents had.

Naruto wanted her to have just that and just wanted Hinata to be happy and was determined to make sure she had that after what she had been through. He had decided to talk to his father later this morning about it and run the idea pass him for advice. He knew that his dad had a lot on his mind at the moment and had contemplated on not saying anything to him.

But Naruto really wanted to talk to his father and find out what his father was going to do about the Hokage position. Not only that but they had the plans to discuss to bring down holy hell on those that caused many heartache in those he cared for.

Kissing Hinata upon her forehead, he maneuvered himself from beneath her and made his way to his closet deciding once and for all to choose another room for them both to use, where they would have their own bathroom suite. He had been contemplating having their own large house seeing as his parents had a few in and around Konoha. Naruto did want to start have a family of his own and wondered if Hinata want the same.

It was something for them both to look forward to, that's for sure.

Grabbing his clothes, he left his room and went to the room next door seeing that none of his friends who had stayed over again were awake and inside his games room. Stepping into the bathroom, he turned on the hot water and had a good wash as he hummed happily being in a real good mood today and nothing was going to dampen his day.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Sai...**

When he had returned back at his apartment, Shion was asleep on the couch, laying down in a fetal position, with one of his throws over her. Sai sighed as he made sure to put away certain items he was carrying and removing the SIM card from the phone and hiding it back in his hiding place.

From what had happened at the event last night, he knew that he would probably be notified to attend to Danzo's whims and wasn't looking forward to it. Now that he was free from the seal, he wanted to focus on his own plans but knowing that Minato was making his own plans against Danzo and the others had reassured him just to hold on for a while longer in case something came up, which with Danzo, it was more likely to happen.

The other thing was Shion. What would she do now? He had given her his advice, whether she followed his advice was another matter entirely. Having undressed, he quickly got into his bed and tried to get a bit of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and with Danzo seething on his failed plans, he knew he wouldn't have long until he was summoned.

When he had awoke again he could hear the gentle snores from Shion. It was still dark outside so he turned on his bedside lamp. He had only been asleep for two hours and yet he was wide awake now. He got up and took a shower and once finished got dressed and went to the kitchen to make something warm to drink.

Shion began to stir as the smell of coffee filled the room, prompting her to sit up and take in her surroundings as everything that had happened last night filled her mind.

"S-Sai?"

"What is it?"

"Um...What's the time?

"Six in the morning. I suggest you wash yourself up. I put some clothes on my bed that you should be able to fit in to. I may have Danzo's men here at anytime so get to it." Sai stated calmly.

Shion nodded and did as Sai asked without complaint as Sai proceeded to make himself some coffee.

A good thirty minutes later, Shion came out dressed in pink grey sweat pants and a baby pink sweater. Her hair was wavy and damp but put into a high pony tail. Sai got up and poured himself another cup of black coffee and poured another for Shion to consume.

"What time did you come back?" Shion asked

"A few hours ago." Sai replied, passing her the cup of coffee.

Shion nodded as she accepted the cup, taking a small sip.

"So what will you be doing Shion?" Sai asked.

"Um...Can I stay here again tonight Sai?" Shion asked nervous.

"Look...I don't mind you staying...but you really need to sort out your priorities Shion. What Toneri said is likely to be true and even though it hurts to hear it, you can't deny that you didn't expect it." Sai reasoned.

"I know..." Shion whispered.

"Do you though?" Sai questioned her

"Look...You really need to think what is important. You can't keep going around hurting people Shion, that's not the way. Remember half of the things you have been told by him could be lies, have you ever thought that? Danzo only wants things that will profit him. That's always money and power and he would use his own family to do so and has done. He is only out for what he can get, I know that and I am certain so do you now" Sai added.

"I want to get revenge on him Sai, on Danzo and Toneri" Shion admitted.

"Shion, my advice is to leave it be...Don't involve yourself anymore in their lives or you will get hurt. Just get on with your life and find out what you want from it."

Shion remained, quiet listening to what he said and nodded. Although she wanted revenge against Danzo for what he had done to her and treated her till the end, and Toneri for the emotional and physical abuse she endured the past few weeks being with him. She was not in a position where she could easily get the revenge she so desired.

"I have a lot to think about, don't I Sai?" Shion asked softly.

"Yes Shion...You do" Sao answered.

There was a loud knock on the door that made Shion jump as Sai looked at her telling her go hide in his room. Shion nodded as she quickly ran inside and hid beneath the bed. Seeing that she was hidden, Sai went to the door seeing one of the root operatives outside his door.

"Lord Danzo requires your presence at the base Sai" The male ordered

"Very well, give me a moment to grab my gear" Sai replied calmly, closing the door on him.

Sao headed to his room, grabbing his gear that he would need.

"Are you going?" Shion whispered afraid to speak any louder.

"Yes, remain hidden and stay inside. I don't know if they will be watching my apartment. It seems Danzo is getting desperate" Sai replied quietly

"Why?"

"You don't want to know Shion. Just remember what I said and stay alert. Do not go outside and don't bring attention to yourself here or else you'll be in danger. You know from experience what Danzo is really like." Sai warned.

Shion nodded, feeling scared on the situation.

"Try not to make much noise. If I were you, try to get some more sleep. You have a lot to think about. I will see you when I return, but I have no clue when that will be" Sai assured.

"Be careful Sai" Shion whispered.

The words she whispered caused him to stop in his tracks in surprise, but he quickly resumed his pace, leaving the room behind and opening his front door where the root operative was still standing. Locking his door, he followed the man to the waiting car parked outside and they both got in and drove off back to Danzo's base in silence.

 **oOoOo**

Toneri had been busy since his return. One of them was waking up his servants and getting them to remove everything that belonged to Shion from within his home including photographs of their rushed wedding. The maids were confused but obeyed, knowing what he was like when they disobeyed him.

He had headed straight to his office as he had the cooks fix him some food, feeling ravenous. It felt really good telling Danzo what had happened as he went through his contacts, deciding to call in a favour from some relatives of his. He hoped that they would grant him a favour or two as he found their number and proceeded to make the call to them.

Most of the early hours he had been attempting to reach a few people but so far he didn't have any luck. Feeling frustrated, he slammed the phone down on the receiver, taking another mouthful of alcohol. He needed to take his mind of things and thought he could waste an hour or two with one of the maids in his bed. It sounded like a perfect idea until the phone began to ring, seeing the time it was around six in the morning and wondered who it was, maybe it was a return call from one of the contacts he had made.

Answering the phone, he heard the familiar voice of Danzo and thoughts of fucking one of his maids flew out the window.

 **oOoOo**

The cooks at the estate were cooking a breakfast feast, especially when they knew a few of the Akimichi family would be in attendance. The maids were doing their daily duties as the residents of the estate were waking up, knowing that a meeting was about to occur this morning.

Naruto had arrived downstairs along with Hinata, who was still slightly tired from last night's events. Kushina greeted them both as the next ones to arrive were the Uchiha with their partners. The sand siblings also arrived with Temari, dragging Shikamaru into the room. Kakashi and with Shizune, who was talking to Tsunade, also made an entrance into the large dining hall as the table was set with coffee, tea and Orange juice.

The expected guests had arrived including Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku who greeted everyone and took a seat at the table. Jiraiya, who was conversing with Ibiki and Baki, also took a seat. Shino had arrived with his father Shibi. Then Kiba and his mother Tsume followed soon after with Minato finally coming to join them with Itachi's friends that were still present at the estate.

"Thank you everyone for coming...Kushina let them bring the food in and just help yourselves guys, we have plenty" Minato stated.

Kushina let the maids know that the food could be brought in and did so as they got down to business.

"Well I think congratulations are in order, huh Minato?" Inoichi stated with a smirk.

Minato smiled at his blonde friend as he nodded, still unsure on what to do about it.

"Thank you Inoichi...Yes it was a surprise to me and I still haven't decided on my decision yet" Minato admitted to them all.

"Why not?" Tsume asked curious

"Look...I will explain later but I think we should discuss the plans we have set against Danzo and his subordinates first" Minato stated, diverting the subject.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to discuss the plans to take them out once and for all.

 **oOoOo**

Darui had to wait until morning as he located Samui and spent the night with her. A knock in his hotel room door alerted them both as they were getting ready to depart. Darui opened the door, seeing his uncle standing outside, asking him if he could come in.

Darui stepped aside and let Bee inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want uncle? I will not apologise for my words last night" Darui informed him.

"I know Darui and I can see that" Bee answered.

"Then what do you want?"

"Are you really going to walk away from this and leave your father to deal with it all?" Bee asked.

Darui sighed as he sat down on the chair. Samui remained quiet.

"Look Bee...I didn't want this to begin with. The Hyuga girl is beautiful but not my type. I'm in love with Samui and father knows this. However, he blackmailed me to comply to his wishes, saying he knew what was best for me. Samui here is the best for me...We love each other and have been together quite a while. Father is still determined to get that girl and I want no part in it Bee." Darui stared calmly.

"I see..." Bee replied

"There is another reason why uncle. A couple really" Darui added.

Bee arched a brow, curious.

"The first was last night opened my eyes to what I want. I saw that Hyuga girl and she was happy with her husband. You could see it the way they looked at one another and it made me realise that no matter what, I want what they have but not with that girl. I will not break a relationship for my father's order. I refuse to have a relationship like my parents where love was not involved." Darui informed his uncle

"Not only that, but we recently were given some news"

"D-Darui..." Samui pleaded but Darui held her hand within his in reassurance.

"Uncle Bee, Samui is carrying my child. She's pregnant and I want to marry her" Darui revealed.

Bee's eyes widened at the news but couldn't help but smile at his nephew and girlfriend. He knew of their relationship and thought they suited each other perfectly.

"Well congratulations are in order to you both...Will you tell your father?" Bee asked curiously

"I want too Bee, really I do...but I don't want to put Samui and our unborn child in danger with his anger and stubbornness...So I'm heading back to Kumo. I saved up quite a bit of money doing various jobs and I'm going to find a place for us to live. If fathers still wants a relationship with me, then he has to accept that this is what I want and not what he wants for me" Darui answered

Bee sighed as he went up to his nephew and gave him a hug. Since he was born, he helped look after him and saw him as a surrogate son. Bee knew one thing although he loved his elder brother and did what he asked most of the time. He wouldn't turn his back on Darui and would stand by him no matter what. He had seen the way his brother treated Darui's mother and could see why Darui didn't want that in his future.

Samui was a beautiful woman and perfect for Darui and he was certain that both would be immensely happy together

"Very well Darui...Congratulations to you both...You have my blessing" Bee stated with a smile.

"Thanks uncle" Darui replied.

"Do you want me to tell him the news?" Bee asked curious

"Yeah...But do so when we have left. I don't want him creating a scene. I just want to head back home with Samui" Darui informed.

"Fine. You better get going then... I will tell him after breakfast" Bee informed them.

"For what it's worth uncle...Thanks for being there for me"

 **oOoOo**

"Are we all in agreement to the plans set ahead?" Minato announced

Everyone nodded, agreeing with what was discussed.

"Very well...I thank you all for your time in this matter and we will put this to an end once and for all" Minato added.

Minato finished the meeting as everyone got up to leave. They were all curious about Minato's thoughts on the Hokage position. But Minato kept quiet and diverted any questions regarding it. The blonde motioned for Shikaku to follow him with Jiraiya, Ibiki, and Baki to his office. Naruto decided to accompany them as he needed to have a word with his father on some other matters.

Pulling Hinata to one side, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and instructed her to pack her belongings from her room as they would be moving into a different room with an en-suite. It would do for now, seeing the third floor was hardly used and would be perfect for them to use for their own.

Hinata blushed happily but agreed to his order as he headed to his father's office.

Minato had just sat down behind his desk as Kushina showed their friends out. Shikaku stood beside him as the others got started on what they were planning. He noticed his son had come inside and closed the door behind him and stood off to the side quietly. They listened intently to the reports being given on the prime suspects they were watching thanks to members of the Akatsuki.

"Here is the map Minato...I have marked the places that Itachi's friends are watching" Baki informed, pointing to the areas that were marked.

"I see..."

"This here is where the getaway cars headed to and are currently still situated. The last report from Kakuzu mentioned that no one has yet left the building and no others have arrived there"

"Do we know who is inside the building?" Minato asked

"Kakuzu said that the group consisted of 6 individuals. 5 males and 1 female inside the building. He could make out another two people in one part and a few others in another part of the building." Baki replied.

"Hmm, could it be Orochimaru?" Jiraiya informed.

"Possibly. From what the three detainees mentioned it seems so" Minato replied

"This one here is within Konoha and according to Pein this was where Danzo headed when he left the event" Baki added pointing to a rundown part of Konoha. Minato knew exactly where that area was, the buildings had been derelict for many years and due to lack of funding they had remained derelict. Minato reasoned it would be perfect for Danzo to operate his own businesses without arousing attention from Anbu and the Hokage.

"Clever" Minato announced.

"Well that's one thing we all agree on for Danzo. He is as careful as he is devious Minato" Shikaku stated lighting up a cigarette.

"Any further word from Pein?" Minato asked

"According to Pein, a few men left one of the middle buildings and took off in a car. Then there has been a few more men split up and disappear on foot"

"Was Danzo among them?"

"No he wasn't...but he had a visit from the one named Toneri for around an hour after he returned last night"

"I expect he notified Danzo on Hiruzen's announcement speech seeing as Danzo left before he had finished it" Shikaku surmised.

"Yes I agree...So he would be made aware of my offered position. Do we have a team following Toneri?"

"Yes. Pein managed to get hold of Kisame and he left to follow him as he was closest. Zetsu remained watching the Kumo group" Baki finished.

"I see and where are those situated on the map?"

"Toneri's estate is here...Kisame is still watching. No one has arrived and no one has left apart from the maids throwing items out" Baki replied

"The Kumo group are currently holding out in this hotel" Baki added pointing to another area that was circled.

"Any movement from them?"

"Yes not too long ago...According to Zetsu A's son left with a woman who was identified as Samui. They had their luggage and left the hotel it looked as if they were leaving Konoha"

"Now that's interesting" Minato replied.

"Dad"

"What is it Naruto..."

"Well I heard last night that A's son Darui seemed to be close with one of the females from Kumo. Ino had seen her crying in the bathroom." Naruto informed them.

"Well it seems that my suspicions were right. A was more bothered about Hinata and you being together than Darui was. To me it looked as if he didn't care at all and that is most likely why." Shikaku informed

"Because he is already romantically involved with someone else. Knowing A, I expect he threatened his son to do what he thinks is best" Shikaku further added.

"Right...Shikaku I want you to work with Ibiki and Baki and organise the teams. I need to attend this meeting with Hiruzen and Jiraiya. I don't plan to be too long. Also you had better inform Itachi on what you organise he wants to be put on Danzo's along with the other Uchiha boys." Minato ordered

"Very well Minato."

"I better see if Kakashi and Obito are ready" Minato sighed out.

Minato got up and put on his coat as he went to the door with Jiraiya and Naruto following.

"Naruto?"

"Dad...I wanted a quick word with you"

"Very well...Jiraiya, can you see if Kakashi and Obito are ready?"

"Of course" Jiraiya replied, heading off to find them.

"What did you want to talk about son?" Minato asked.

"Well...When things are settled, I wanted to know if I could organise a private ceremony for Hinata and I, mainly for close family and friends." Naruto asked.

"Of course you both can, we can all go through the details together once things are finally sorted" Minato replied happily, knowing Kushina would be over the moon hearing this.

"Um also dad I was also wondering if later on maybe...in a year or so we can have one of the houses?" Naruto asked.

"One of the other houses huh? I don't see why not...I mean you are now a married man after all" Minato answered with a smile.

Naruto blushed slightly and smiled back as his father ruffled his hair.

"Um dad"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Will you be accepting the position?"

"I don't really know yet Naruto. I haven't yet decided, that's why I'm meeting up with Hiruzen. I need a bit more time to give my answer."Minato confided

"I see... but I really think you would make a good Hokage dad" Naruto stated

"You think so son?"

"Yeah, I do" Naruto answered back.

Minato chuckled as Jiraiya called him.

"Right, well then I'm off. I will be back soon to start up with our plans. Hold the fort for me until I return." Minato ordered.

"Will do"

Naruto watched as his father went into the limo with Jiraiya as Obito drove them away to see Lord Hiruzen. A lot would happen in the next twenty four hours and then once this was finally over they can all start to enjoy their life again and look forward to what the future will bring to them all.

 **oOoOo**

 **Toneri...**

Toneri was slightly annoyed having Danzo contact him and ask him outright what he was planning. Toneri was no fool, although Danzo seemed to think he was. Pouring himself another glass of whiskey he downed it as he helped himself to another. He felt frustration getting to him as he ordered one of the maids to come to his office hoping that it would distract him from his thoughts.

He had tried to contact members if his family. Although they were distant relatives of his, they are still family. However, once the phone was picked up and a brief discussion happened, the phone was slammed down on him making his anger grow. His business so far had remained untouched and he could keep the business afloat for a few months at least without feeling the financial strain.

That is unless Danzo doesn't demand him to bail him out due to his pitiful mistakes. Although the man helped him with directing his business, Toneri had built his own business up with his own money from his family. Danzo was just a way to promote Tenseigan and find influential clientele. The Hyuga family and their business Byakugan would have been a perfect company to merge together.

Shion had been right in one thing. the Hyuga at the event had been trying to get rid of him and diverted any talk of merging with his company. That left him angered at the possibility that it wasn't going to happen. That was because of Danzo and his stupid plans regarding Minato, the late bastard Hiashi and of course his plans for Hiashi's daughter Hinata.

Now that sister would of been a more suitable wife for him to behold, instead of Shion, that sorry excuse of a woman. Everything he had told her was the truth and he held no punches when he told her. How dare she try to humiliate him. However, it backfired greatly, seeing her face look at him shocked and distraught aroused him, she deserved everything she got.

A soft knocking sound broke him from his thoughts, as he bid the person go enter already knowing it was one of the maids he summoned. A dark haired girl with a pale complexion stepped into the room, looking nervous being there and knowing what was to come.

"Undress" He ordered smugly.

His phone began to ring and he sighed in frustration as the maid did as he commanded, undressing before him as he watched her. Signaling her go carry on he answered the phone his eyes remained on the woman as he began to talk.

"Toneri speaking?"

 **oOoOo**

Sai had arrived and was currently carrying out patrols on Danzo's orders. Orochimaru had told Danzo he would be remaining where he was for now due to the fact that they would know of his potential involvement if Minato now knew about his plans. Danzo was livid and could only now organise his men to carry out constant patrols around the vicinity he was in.

Sai suspected he was sure that Minato would retaliate, but didn't know when. Not only that, but the Kumo group would be gunning for him and Sai was inwardly enjoying himself seeing the man breaking out into a sweat. He heard that Danzo was trying to find out more on Toneri for some reason due to Toneri having some sort of plan.

Sai sighed as he carried on monitoring the area. He was sure it was being watched but he hardly cared about it. All he wanted now was revenge on the members of sound four that Minato assured him he would have the honour of doing do which made him grateful.

"Area five is clear Sai-san"

"Good let's turn around and go over area six and seven" Sai ordered.

 **oOoOo**

A was going over a map of Konoha and checking any area that Danzo may be hiding in. He was still seething at the fact the girl was now married. All that money wasted, but he was determined to get his hands on Danzo and try to get something to placate his anger.

Bee had returned into the room as A looked up and saw he had returned on his own, he had eaten his breakfast and hadn't seen Darui since he lost his temper. A was going to wait till he cooled off to talk sense to his son. He knew what was best for Darui and that Hyuga girl was it. But now that she was married, he had to think carefully on his options.

"Bro...did you eat?" Bee asked

"Yes I did Bee. Where is Darui?" A asked

Bee didn't answer right away that had A look at him intently.

"I asked you a question Bee...Where is Darui!?"

"He's left bro"

"WHAT?!" A snapped standing up.

"He's gone and has headed back to Kumo"

"Why did he leave? Why didn't you stop him Bee?" A demanded

"Bro...Darui isn't interested in the Hyuga girl. He loves Samui" Bee answered calmly

"I won't allow it Bee...Darui will see reason when the girl is in our hands."

"No he won't bro...,He doesn't want the girl. He saw how happy the girl was and now she is married. He will not break up a marriage because you want her for him...Besides it's different now"

"What do you mean different Bee?"

"Bro...Darui is going to be a father. You are going to be a grandfather"

"WHAT?!"

 **oOoOo**

 **With Minato...**

Minato had been heavily conversing with Hiruzen for over an hour. One of the reasons was why the elder man had chosen him specifically. Minato needed to know why he was chosen so he could decide what to do. Hiruzen had a feeling that Minato would question his choice.

They were currently within the Hokage's home. Biwako had gone to make them some refreshments whilst they entered discussions on the Hokage position.

"Like I said in my speech Minato, I had given a lot of thought about who I would choose as my successor." Hiruzen began.

"Yes but I don't understand why you chose me Lord Hiruzen?" Minato replied confused yet curious.

"Who did you think I would choose Minato?"

"I honestly thought you would choose Jiraiya" Minato replied truthfully.

Jiraiya scoffed at such a notion as he listened to the conversation going on. He couldn't understand why Minato was having reservations. Although he knew that a lot was going on personally at the moment and it was a very important decision to make for an important role to take on.

"I almost did choose Jiraiya" Hiruzen admitted

"Huh?!" Jiraiya stated, shocked.

"I nearly did choose you as my successor Jiraiya...However, I knew that you would deny the position. It's just not your style." Hiruzen informed chuckling slightly.

The door opened as Biwako entered, carrying a tray of hot refreshments as the men in the room thanked her as she turned and left them to talk it over.

"I see...Why did you choose me when there must be others that could also take the position?"

"I will admit Minato, there is a reason why I decided to choose my successor instead of following protocol."Hiruzen admitted.

The elder man took his, pipe filling it with tobacco as he lit it. Minato took out cigarette and did the same as he waited for Hiruzen to elaborate further.

"I have held this position for many years...In those years a lot of good happened within Konoha, but also a lot of bad as well. The last twenty years or so Konoha has grown corrupted and many high officials have been easily bribed by those that want to rule and lead Konoha and its people into ruin. Although I am a lot older for a Hokage and held this position for many years, I am still very much aware of the corruption going around but I just don't have the backing to stop it."

"That's why I took time to think over my decision. I looked at every possible candidate that I know for certain would of put their name down. One of them of course would be Danzo Shimura. I am aware of him and his supposed doings in the shadows although not everything that he has apparently done am I aware of, but I am certain that you two know a lot more on the situation."

"In order for this corruption to stop, Konoha needs someone young with fresh ideals and prospects that would make Konoha and its people be great again. That's why I chose you Minato, you are young with a sense of honour that is loyal to Konoha. You have made great allies with your businesses and you will be able to stop the corruption where I could not. Once you take over my role, you can bring in the people you know who could do the jobs as they should and not how certain people want them to do."

"Is this about your old school friends Homura and Koharu...And Danzo perhaps?" Jiraiya asked intrigued.

"Partly. That's why I hope if Minato takes the position, he can choose new advisors to help him run Konoha, and change it for the better. I haven't been so blind to Danzo and his desire for this position" Hiruzen answered.

"Well...you have given me a lot to think about Lord Hiruzen. I shall give you my answer three days from now." Minato stated.

"Very well. I will ask you for your decision then" Hiruzen announced with a smile as he took a sip of tea.

'That way it will give me enough time and opportunity to finish Danzo once and for all' Minato announced to himself.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Wow thank you to everyone that has took the time to follow, favourite and review this story! I really appreciate the reviews from everyone and I really do appreciate each one of my readers that has been following this story. Again a big shout out to my beta gio08 for his help in looking over each chapter, I really appreciate you giving your time to each chapter thanks again my friend.**

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter? A few of you who reviewed have speculated Hinata being pregnant...Although this is fanfiction I don't think she could get pregnant that quick lol! However, there was a pregnancy announcement in this chapter ;)**

 **On a more personal note I wish to apologise that I never left a Happy Halloween on previous chapters author notes! I do apologise to all of you! Halloween over here in the UK isn't as celebrated as it is in the US, but it is steadily growing more popular through the years. I have been really busy writing chapters that I am slowly forgetting the days, but I doubt I will be posting any more chapters this week to this story and my others.**

 **The reason is that I doubt I will get much writing done at all until the weekend most probably, as its my birthday on Thursday (2nd Nov) although I doubt I will be going off out and partying. I am going to spend valuable me time with my son and family and also enjoy my other hobby that I have neglected. But don't panic as I will continue to write out the last few chapters and get Hard Love completed really soon.**

 **To the guests who read and review I moderate my reviews due to the small minority on here that use the guest review system to leave threats and abuse. I get it every chapter release but its promptly deleted as I don't bother reading it. Also to guests who leave questions about this story, I can't answer them personally. You need to have an account for me to do so and you don't need to be a writer to have one on fanfiction!**

 **Until next chapter guys x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Taking Precautionary Measures...**

 _ **"The future is now. The past is now. Your influence is always now." ― L.H.**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _"In order for this corruption to stop, Konoha needs someone young with fresh ideals and prospects that would make Konoha and its people be great again. That's why I chose you Minato. You are young, with a sense of honour that is loyal to Konoha. You have made great allies with your businesses and you will be able to stop the corruption where I could not. Once you take over my role, you can bring in the people you know who could do the jobs as they should and not how certain people want them to do."_

 _"Is this about your old school friends Homura and Koharu...And Danzo perhaps?" Jiraiya asked intrigued._

 _"Partly. That's why I hope if Minato takes the position, he can choose new advisors to help him run Konoha, and change it for the better. I haven't been so blind to Danzo and his desire for this position" Hiruzen answered._

 _"Well...you have given me a lot to think about Lord Hiruzen. I shall give you my answer three days from now." Minato stated._

 _"Very well. I will ask you for your decision then" Hiruzen announced with a smile as he took a sip of tea._

 _'That way it will give me enough time and opportunity to finish Danzo once and for all' Minato announced to himself._

 **oOoOo**

Naruto sat in his father's office watching as Shikaku devised a strategy for each of the teams that would be taking part. The young blonde had listened throughout, curious on who would be placed on each team. His father had been gone for well over an hour as he helped himself to a soda that his father kept in a small refrigerator in between two tall metal file cabinets.

He wondered what Hinata was doing. He remembered what they had got up to last night and that had him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I know that look very well...Did you have a good time last night?" Shikaku stated with a question.

Naruto jumped and felt his cheeks flush slightly at the man looking at him with a sly smile.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that" Naruto stuttered out, prompting the men in the room to chuckle.

"Don't worry you're not the only one to be like that Naruto. I was like that with Yoshina and my son has had the same goofy expression with Temari. Oh and your father was exactly the same too with your mother" Shikaku assured him.

Naruto could only nod back at the man he had known all of his life, relieved he wasn't being teased too much about it.

"Do you guys mind if I go and check up on my wife?" Naruto asked

"Go on...I can manage things here Naruto until your father gets back" Shikaku stated with a smirk.

"Thanks" Naruto replied with a genuine happy smile as he left the men in the room to discuss the plans for later.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

When Naruto left her, Ino had quickly came towards her wanting to know the details of what had gone on between them last night. Hinata blushed bright red and tried to divert the question entirely by saying they were changing rooms now that they were married. Ino had squealed happily for her friend and decided she would offer help until Sasuke dragged her away.

Hinata chuckled as Kushina came towards her and began to smile at the bluenette.

"So it seems you will be moving with Naruto to the upper floor?" Kushina stated.

"W-We are?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes, Naruto asked me earlier and I agreed. The upper floor is mainly empty. Minato-kun and I had just finished renovating it." Kushina explained

Hinata nodded knowing that the estate was huge and she hadn't been shown completely around it in the time she has been here. Hinata had wanted to explore the first couple of weeks she had been brought here but decided not to in case she found herself lost.

"I tell you what, I will instruct a few maids to pack your things up and we can go up to the upper floors and you can see the rooms Naruto has asked for you both." Kushina stated.

Hinata nodded in agreement, curious to what the upper floors was like.

Kushina spoke to one of the passing maids, who nodded as she listened to her directions. Once Kushina had finished with her orders she came back towards Hinata, taking her arm and placing it through hers and guided her up the staircase. Once on the second floor Kushina pulled her along another corridor that Hinata hadn't really ventured down before.

They went through a set of opened double doors that revealed another large staircase that seemed to curve around, leading to the upper floor. Hinata soon realised that there was still many parts of the estate that she hadn't yet explored and this was the first time she was eagerly curious to what she would find.

"You see Minato was given this estate by Jiraiya when he handed over the business to him...We had a lot of work to do to get it to how we wanted it. The upper floor was in real need of renovation. It used to be many run down rooms and one big loft space, so Minato had the idea to have it all converted into livable space." Kushina began explaining.

"L-Loft space?" Hinata questioned surprised.

"Yes the third floor we wanted to work on and the loft above was really huge and also needed doing so Minato decided to do the both. The fourth floor is the loft space and we managed to create rooms but have not yet finished them. We have been so busy working and then having worries with Naruto at the time we stopped and haven't yet finished." Kushina added.

"Oh I see" Hinata replied.

"This estate is huge and we have so many rooms now that are free and left open to guests that stay over, so it's not like we don't have the room so to say. In fact I had always hoped to have more children after I had had Naruto, but...I was just too upset over the losses of those I held dearly." Kushina explained.

Hinata felt her heart clench for Kushina, when Hinata had seen her the first time, the emotion she held in her eyes was clear to see. Looking at the many photo's of when her mother was younger and alive beside Kushina and Mikoto, you could see how much they cared for one another, they were like sisters. Hinata although young at the time did miss her mother dreadfully and could sympathise with her to how she feels and yet it was double for her with also Mikoto, whose life was also cut too short.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss Kushina-chan" Hinata stated softly.

Kushina wiped a stray tear and sniffed, but turned and gave Hinata a hug, holding her close to her.

"Hinata...That day I was told you were alive by Minato came as a shock to me...In fact I didn't believe him until I realised that he wouldn't make a joke about that. What he had said to the Hyuga was true, we were very distraught over what had happened with your mother and not being there for her. When we were told you had died it broke us both. We carried the guilt in our hearts for years after, wishing each day we could turn back the clock and change the outcome completely " Kushina explained.

"After I had that call, I immediately came back home, and when you stepped into the room it was like Hitomi herself had came back to me. That day was one of the happiest days of my life Hinata...Seeing you again alive, well and safe with our family like I knew Hitomi wanted was a blessing to me and I know Hitomi was smiling down on me and Mikoto. You are like a daughter to me and I just want nothing more than for you and the family to be happy. I think we all deserve happiness, don't you?" Kushina finished

"Yes we do" Hinata answered with watery eyes as she hugged the red haired woman tightly.

"Well then, shall I give you the rest of the tour?" Kushina whispered with a smile

"I would like that" Hinata replied

 **oOoOo**

 **With Danzo...**

Danzo could finally feel his age set in as he sat down behind his desk checking up on all the reports from his men. So far nothing was arousing suspicion, but the one eyed man knew that wouldn't be the case for much longer. His frustration was building being cooped up within his underground base.

He chose the location due to the district being mainly lived in by the poor civilians and down and outs that were scattered around in the area. The people kept to themselves and committed crimes daily. The group of buildings was in a dire state and needed much renovation to bring them up to standard. He knew each of the buildings wouldn't pass building standards, but to him, they served his purposes as a cover to what really went on beneath.

Through the years with his own finances and through the vast money he embezzled, he created his underground base with all the necessities needed to keep his watchful eyes on matters that involved Konoha. He would have regular weekly meetings with his acquaintances Hamura and Koharu who would discuss with him information on the many happenings going on with the politics of Konoha and the other countries.

Danzo always made sure he was aware of what was going on, so that he knew the best opportunity to get involved quickly without raising suspicions. Danzo knew that he couldn't go against Hiruzen head on. The man was wise and Danzo was certain the elder Hokage was aware to some of the things he had been up to and had committed.

Now he had to come up with something, some sort of plan that could dig him out of the hole he now found himself in. Minato had destroyed all of his careful thought out plans and now was announced as the next Hokage by Hiruzen himself.

He wasn't stupid to the fact that he was on Minato's target list. The only thing that worried the man was when Minato and his allies would strike against him and he was under no illusions that it wouldn't happen.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

A was stunned to silence and had to take a seat in case he fell on his own ass in front of his men. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

His son was going to be a father!? He himself, a grandfather?!

Bee stood cautiously where he was waiting for the revelation to truly sink in to his brother's head. He couldn't understand his obsession regarding the Hyuga girl. Usually Bee would follow his brother's orders without question, they always worked together as a team. Bee had his elder brothers back like his brother had his.

A had been very protective of him growing up, knowing that their father was the Raikage of Kumo, so their father wasn't always there for the both of them like a father should of been. But they both had each other and A was determined to do what he wanted. He had built his own alliances within Kumo both brothers was well known as the Raikage's sons they had a lot of pulling powers and best of all amenities if in the event they had gotten caught.

Thanks to their father's connections, they were well aware of what was going on outside of Kumo and in the other elemental countries. A would take him to visit some of the places including Konoha to seek trades and stuff so that their own reputation could grow. That was when A had took notice of a few girls there, Kushina a redhead, and the other was a bluenette that had unusual but very pretty eyes.

His brother had told their father and he had aided him in trying to get Kushina but the attempt was failed and the other option was the other woman but that had failed before it even began. He found out that the girl was getting married that very week. A was fuming and yet his father had tried to get him to put it behind him, but for some reason or another A could not. In the end, their father arranged a marriage for A with a woman from Kumo, which A wasn't happy about.

Bee had seen the way his brother acted with the woman, the marriage in itself was not a happy one, but it produced his brother an heir, Darui, who Bee had also took joy looking after and growing close with. Bee had known of the relationship between Darui and Samui, they both fell in love with one another and Bee was genuinely happy for both of them until his brother had insisted that Darui be married to this Hyuga girl, who appeared to have been the daughter of the Hyuga woman he was enamored with long ago.

"Say that again..." A started, breaking Bee from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Repeat what you just told me damn it!" A demanded.

"Darui is going to be a father brother...That means you're going to be a grandfather" Bee repeated.

A few minutes passed as A sat in silence the air was thick with tension not knowing what to do. Atsui himself was stunned knowing it was his sister who was with child. He also began to grow increasingly nervous being in the room with A, and although happy for the couple he had visions of A coming down hard on him because of it and was sweating profusely.

"Did you know about this Bee?" A asked

"No not at all...Darui told me before he left this morning" Bee answered calmly.

A stood up, his silence was troubling to all that was in the room. Bee prepared himself, knowing how his brother could be that he hoped that it would not be the case.

"I want Danzo found...that's our first priority" A ordered calmly.

"And the girl?" Bee asked, curious.

"Leave it...There is no point now obviously" A replied.

Bee breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the room to the others that were present.

"Mabui, I need you to see if you can hack into any information on Danzo and any associates that he has" Bee ordered quickly.

"Yes Bee-sama" Mabui replied with a bow and began to get to work.

"Everyone. You heard what my brother ordered...I want you out and about to see what you can find regarding Danzo and where he is hiding. Got it?"

Everyone nodded at Bee's order and left the room immediately. Bee remained looking back at his brother that was now stood looking out of the window and taking in the surroundings around the hotel they was situated in.

"Are you alright bro?" Bee asked now that they was alone.

"In all honesty I don't know Bee...I'm not happy with my son for his blatant disregard to my wishes...However, I now realise that whatever I had planned for him and his future was too late. Tell me Bee, as you are closer to him than I am myself"

"What is it bro?"

"Does he truly love her?" A asked

"Yeah... he does bro and she loves him just as much" Bee answered, turning around and leaving his brother to his thoughts.

 **oOoOo**

Minato had finally just returned back to the estate and headed straight to his office. Jiraiya had decided to stay with Hiruzen and discuss further matters with him, mainly regarding Danzo. Minato had agreed and decided to lay all his cards on the table before the old man and the best person suitable for doing so was Jiraiya. Minato knew that Hiruzen would be shocked to everything they had uncovered regarding Danzo and how long this had really been going on under his very nose.

Minato knew he had only three days before he had to give his final decision to Hiruzen. Konoha was already bristling with the shocking announcement of him retiring and of course his announcement naming Minato as his successor. Inwardly he felt exhausted and was well overdue a holiday, but that surely wouldn't happen now as he had other issues to deal with.

"Minato.. how did things go?" Shikaku asked outright.

Minato sighed removing his coat. He felt as though he had aged a few years with the amount of worry he had regarding the position. The position of Hokage was not a walk in the park, but quite challenging in itself. If he did decide to take the position he would be very busy and that left his own business to take care of, he would need to take stock of the situation soon and make some sort of contingencies if in the event he did take the position of being the next Hokage.

He would think of that later, but first their plans needed to be finalized.

"Well...I have been given three days to give my answer" Minato confided.

"Three days?...I don't understand, what has you all spooked Minato?" Shikaku asked curious

"Shikaku...You know more than anyone what is in store for any new or reigning kage, it isn't a job to take lightly. Not only that but you know as well as I do I have unfinished business to see over, and then I have the businesses I run as well to look at." Minato answered.

"I know that you have a lot to think about Minato, but remember you are not on your own. I am certain that the others are behind you. I think you are the right man Konoha needs as a leader. Regarding the businesses you run, you have such a large family and I'm certain the businesses can be left in steady and reliable hands. That's why friends and family work together." Shikaku informed him.

"I know and I have a lot to think about Shikaku and I need to plan ahead for whatever decision I make. If I need further advice I know who to come to old friend...Anyway enough about me and the Hokage position...How are things here with the plans?"

"Well...I am looking through the team's we have at hand and who should go on which team." Shikaku answered.

"Alright...Tell me what you have devised so far for the teams and their targets."

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was in awe at the size of the rooms. Each room she was shown was very big and spacious, a few had a built in bathroom. Kushina had guided her to another staircase that led to the upper most floor that had also been renovated out.

"I finally found you. One of the maids explained you were up here with mom" Naruto exclaimed, making Hinata jump in surprise.

"Yes, I instructed the maids to pack Hinata-chan's things ready to love to your new room, I also asked them to do yours too." Kushina replied.

"Thanks mom. I was in the office while dad went to see the old man" Naruto explained.

"I see. I had better go back down and see if I'm needed. I will leave you two lovebirds to discuss which rooms you will be using. I assume you will want to move your games room up here too?" Kushina asked curious.

"Yeah, I plan to use a couple of rooms for us both, seeing as none of the upper floors are being used yet"

"Well whatever you use don't destroy anything alright?" Kushina chided softly as she left them both to talk amongst themselves.

"So what do you think?"

"I-It's amazing" Hinata replied

"I know. I had a few ideas to use a bit of the space, seeing as it isn't being used." Naruto explained

"What ideas Naruto-kun?"

"Well...I thought we..."

 **oOoOo**

Toneri was in a happier mood than earlier. So far what plan he had formed in his mind was now slowly playing out. He had enough of being undervalued by Danzo. The man would throw his own mother to the lions if it meant he had what he wanted. Toneri was under no illusions that he was nothing but a pawn for Danzo schemes, only he wouldn't become the sacrificial lamb up for sacrifice.

No, Toneri refused to become one, especially for that man who hadn't even kept his agreement. Within a space of a few hours the man that thought he would be untouchable had fallen from the top, and was now laid out at the very bottom. Now alone and terribly exposed to the enemies he had now forming around him, just waiting for that opportune moment to take him out.

Toneri couldn't help but chuckle at the way Danzo had fallen.

The man was devious as he was arrogant, the amount of crimes he had committed would cause uproar if it was somehow leaked to the general public. Kidnapping orphan children as he had then trained relentlessly through physical and mental abuse to the point where he pitted them against each other in a life and death situation. Sai was one of the luckier ones that was plucked from those that had also endured, but was picked to remain standing by his side.

Danzo knew that his end was near and was desperate to gather something to keep him from the guillotine. He was also surprised that the one eyed man had even reached out to him, desperate to know what sort of plan he had come up with. Toneri smirked loving the fact that the tables had now finally turned, seeing as Danzo is looking at him like some sort of life line that to him was definitely quite amusing.

No...It was now his turn to take action, and strive for what he wants out of life and he was determined to do so. He would take on any enemy just to prove it. Why should he settle for mediocre things when he knew he deserved better? He had money, but he lacked the power that Danzo had and the ruthlessness of what it could bring if he had those that would carry out his orders.

So within his mind a plan had been formulating, it had been stirring within his thoughts for months and steadily increasing these past few weeks. Last night at the event had opened his eyes and made his plans increase to the point he just could no longer ignore them. Danzo had had his chance and may have had the ideals for what he wanted, yet he wasn't prepared for the loopholes that drastically disintegrated his plans into nothing but dust.

Toneri had decided to distance himself once he had ended the call not giving away any indications of his well thought out plan. Besides he had made contact and would arrange to meet them, and formulate his plans from there. He also had a feeling he could be at this very moment watched by those allied to Minato Namikaze. He refused to be one of them, he was certain that Orochimaru was also being watched.

He turned to see the naked maid upon the floor, she was beginning to stir as he stood up dressing himself ready to make a move elsewhere. He called out to one of his men who came in not even blinking at the naked maid upon the cold floor behind him.

"I want you to get a few maids to pack some of my belongings, I want at least two maids to also accompany me"

"Yes of course sir" The man answered.

"Get the car prepped to go and also monitor the grounds in case I'm being watched. I want to leave here and go to my other residence out of Konoha."

The man nodded and turned to leave as he returned to his desk and began to make a couple of phone calls to his other residence that he hadn't been back to for well over a year and a half. The maid shakily got back onto her feet, quickly dressing herself with trembling hands.

Toneri watched her intently with amusement.

"You my dear will be my entertainment, so get your bags packed quickly for the journey. I think you can come along as well as the other two maids." Toneri stated calmly.

The maid had jumped hearing his tone of voice calmly giving her his orders. Fighting back the cold shiver currently travelling down her spine as she could only nod her head in agreement to her master.

"I suggest you hurry and do as I order or else I will punish you if you make me delayed" Toneri warned making the maid flinch.

Without further prompting the maid ran out the room as Toneri chuckled darkly as he then heard the other side finally pick up the phone.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Minato...**

Minato sighed as he weighed up his options, so far the plans set forth by him and devised by Shikaku was laid out to him. The plan would be quick, efficient, and straight to the point which, for Minato, was the way he had always handled his enemies. However, there was something in the back of his mind warning him to take precautions.

Although with the help of Sai they finally had the list of players at their disposal. Each of them just as guilty to what had occurred to the ones he cared about. Each of them had plenty of motive and the very means at their disposal to go against him. However, Minato knew for certain that this wasn't all the players involved.

So far they had Orochimaru he was as devious and crafty as they come, another man that was a genius in science that wouldn't think twice to do an experiment on a live body. He also vied for power and to make his name in the elemental countries. So far he had but for notorious reasons only, he had been covering his crimes with the aid of Danzo. Then you had the men that worked solely for Orochimaru, Kabuto and the members of the sound four were just a few they could currently name.

Those sound four members had hurt his son physically.

Danzo not only had he placed Mizuki into his family as a spy, but also managed to break into his various warehouses stealing weapons and drugs he had, due to Mizuki. Then Danzo doing business with the likes of A and his men and many others. Not only had he blackmailed Hiashi into faking Hinata's death but was going to give her to A for his son Darui in a deal that god knows what A himself had paid to him in hopes it would happen.

Thankfully it didn't.

However, Minato had questions more so in regards to the other despicable thing Danzo had done that was unforgivable in his book the assassination of the Uchiha clan. Although it was revealed that Danzo had ordered the hit to take place, who were the ones that committed the crime under his orders. He had asked Sai that very question and he couldn't give him the answer.

Sai had explained that he was still being vigorously trained at the time but he had heard about the hit against the Uchiha family. He could definitely state that Danzo had orchestrated their murder but Danzo wasn't physically involved in their murder and he didn't know the reasons as to why but he had a feeling it was something regarding money and power.

"Well Minato?" Shikaku asked

"Sorry Shikaku I was thinking on a few things"

"What things?"

"Well...I'm wondering whether we strike against them all at once or take them out one by one" Minato answered

"Hmmm a valid point...What's on your mind Minato?" Shikaku asked.

"Well...We know for definite that Danzo ordered the Uchiha clan to be murdered right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I know that Danzo didn't physically kill them but only ordered it."

"So we still need to know who were the ones that pulled the trigger so to say" Shikaku answered.

"Yes...I still know for certain that there is more that was involved...But the answer is who"

"Well the only person who could answer that is Danzo Shimura himself Minato" Shikaku answered.

"Yes...I know"

"Ibiki...what of the surveillance reports from Akatsuki?" Minato asked.

"Each has checked in to report. Danzo has his root operatives on look out, so he is well aware you are coming. Nothing has happened with Orochimaru. Kumo however, are all over the place" Ibiki informed.

"I guess A has ordered Danzo to be found" Shikaku answered.

"Hmm...Well that leaves us with not much time now doesn't it" Minato stated.

"No...it doesn't, it seems that Danzo pissed off a lot more people than you and the Uchiha" Shikaku answered.

"Right...What about Toneri?"

"Well Kisame reported back that all was quiet apart from the maids throwing items out."

"For someone that was working with Danzo he seems too calm" Minato stated curious.

"I was thinking the same thing. I think we need to look more into Toneri and his background" Shikaku replied.

"Agreed"

Minato was on the phone and talking to Shibi calling in another favour as Shibi agreed to look into it with his son Shino immediately. For the Aburame it wouldn't take that long to do a thorough search on the man further.

"Right, well as you have decided on the team's I think we will make a start tonight, even if they are expecting us. I can't afford to let A have a hold of him regardless to what sort of agreement they had that's not my problem. Itachi and the others deserve answers that that bastard will provide them, even if he is severely tortured." Minato growled out.

"Very well then... I will call a meeting with those I have selected"

"Yes I will leave things to you Shikaku...I'm going to get myself some sleep in the meantime"

"Of course...just go and rest you will need it for later." Shikaku replied

Minato nodded, feeling his exhaustion starting to set in as he made his way out of the office and made his way to the stairs. Every step he took climbing up them he was still deep in his thoughts about his own questions that were still up in the air.

It was true what Shikaku had stated to him, the only one who had the answers to those questions he so badly sought was Danzo himself and with the way the man was he doubted he would ever reveal his accomplices of that night.

 **oOoOo**

Toneri had finished his phone call as he looked at the clock. It was still mid afternoon and he knew it would soon get dark. He quickly stood up and headed to his safe grabbing a few items that he knew he would need. The journey wouldn't take that long at full speed and he needed to get their before those he had asked to meet him there did.

Placing a few stacks of freshly new bank notes into the bag from his safe, he made sure that everything else he needed was on his person as a knock to his office door brought him to attention.

"Come in"

One of his men stepped into the office giving him a now along with one of his man servants.

"Sir what you gave asked for is done and ready for your departure" The hired guard informed.

"Good...You what about the maids?" Toneri asked

"They are ready and waiting for you Lord Toneri...I have also packed the essentials for yourself"

"Good...Whilst I am away I want everything done as usual. You are not to provide any information to anyone that comes here looking for me do you understand?"

"Of course my lord"

"Good...I leave my estate in your careful hands. I do not know how long I will be until I return" Toneri added.

The manservant nodded and bowed as Toneri grabbed his coat and put it on, then grabbing the large bag in his hands he moved towards the door instructing his guard to remain on alert.

"If Danzo so happens to call whilst I'm out tell him that I'm busy. If you see my ex-wife finally show herself, then tell her that her items that she had should now be outside in ashes" Toneri stated with a chuckle.

His manservant sighed in relief seeing the man finally leave the estate, although he worked for him he didn't like the man at all but the pay was good. He instructed the remaining maids to continue on with their duties knowing that the tension of the place had lifted somewhat since he had left.

 **oOoOo**

Itachi was sitting down contemplating the future. A lot of people was surprised to see the remaining members of the Uchiha clan in attendance after so many years. For Itachi it was a mixture of emotions being at an important event and not seeing his parents beside him and Sasuke greeting the various people in attendance.

The man that caused his parents death was stood in shock at their appearance, and that was not the only shock he had suffered that night. Itachi like the others who knew Danzo's involvement took great pleasure at seeing his world fall apart which, led them to finally see who was in fact after Hinata.

Itachi was surprised to say the least when Minato had called him and Kakashi over and told them both to keep an eye on the group from Kumo. Itachi had known about A through information circling around and was surprised to see that the man had an interest in Hinata. Sasuke had then later informed him about A's son named Darui and that he was the one that A wanted to get Hinata for.

When Hiruzen had announced his speech he had in fact announced Naruto and Hinata's marriage to the delight of everyone apart from the few that had other plans for the girl. Even the Hyuga's had been put in their place by Minato and Itachi couldn't help but be happy about that. Since Hinata's arrival, a lot of them had grown very protective over the shy girl. Sasuke being one of them, seeing her as a younger sister.

He and Sasuke were her mother's Godson's along with Kushina, although Sasuke hadn't met Hitomi, Itachi had although he was still quite young at the time. He could still remember the woman's features and Hinata was the spitting image of her. To the Uchiha she was part of their large family and they would protect her from any harm.

The night was quite emotional for everyone involved, although it had been well presented and certainly entertaining Itachi was still fighting his inner rage when he glanced at the man that ended his and his brother and cousins childhood. That one night they had attended elsewhere only to return to find the horror that was waiting for them, it had forever haunted their young minds to this day.

The ghosts of their pasts never diminished, and seeing the very man that not only planned it but ordered his families murder had took everything within him not to grab the man by the throat and torture the bastard in every sadistic way possible.

Tonight would be the start of what each of the male Uchiha had dreamed about since that very night.

Itachi wanted to get hold of Danzo...He didn't want the bastard killed just yet, oh no he wanted the man to suffer every minute of every hour for as long as possible. Itachi wanted retribution for each of his families untimely death cut short because Danzo so desired it. But that wasn't the only reason he wouldn't kill him immediately.

Itachi looking at the man in great detail knew that the bastard was crippled and was walking with a limp and an old fashioned cane. He had made small talk with the many guests conversing and bring up the subject of Danzo to find out more about the very man he wanted revenge against. Danzo had an injury when he was in his late twenties from an injury sustained in combat apparently, which surprised Itachi.

Hearing the few guests talk about the man in good light made Itachi sick to his stomach. Danzo wasn't patriotic. No, he was a man that wanted the power and prestige to do what he wanted and he knew he would lead a nation to ruin if he ever did get hold of a powerful position.

What Itachi was after was answers from the man that he was determined to get from him. Those answers that he so longed to hear answered. He wanted to know why his family was killed that night, was it for revenge for what his family had done? Was it to get at Minato? He just couldn't understand why Danzo wanted them taken out. The other question was who had carried out his order? Was it his root operatives? Was it hired help? Or was it someone that his family knew personally? Did those who took part in the massacre have their own agendas against his parents, and family?

One thing was certain Itachi wouldn't rest until those questions he held were answered. And then would he be finally satisfied that his parents would rest in peace.

A knock on the door startled him as he bid them to enter and seeing it was his younger brother who quietly walked into the room on his own. The room was silent for a few minutes as both brothers looked at one another, each of them was analysing the other knowing full well what tonight may bring for them both as well as Obito.

"Did you need something little brother?" Itachi broke the silence of the room by asking him. He knew that Sasuke was troubled.

"I want to go on the mission with you brother" Sasuke stated calmly.

"No... you will remain here Sasuke" Itachi answered.

"They were my parents too brother...Why should you carry everything upon your shoulders!?" Sasuke asked in a raised voice filled with emotion.

Itachi looked at his younger brother who was the only one that kept him going since that night. Although he knew that Minato and Kushina was there for each of them, and he also had Obito and Shisui still alive, Sasuke was his blood brother and he knew he had to be there for him and see that his brother would have a future. One thing he didn't want was his younger brother in the mission.

Danzo would know for sure that Minato would be after him and although his plans had gone up in smoke he was still a very dangerous man. The mission that was to come would have many dangers and Itachi didn't want anything to happen to his younger brother.

"No Sasuke...I need you to remain here with Naruto and protect Hinata" Itachi ordered him calmly.

"Why? Hinata should be fine now that it's all out in the open...This is just as important to me as it is to you and Obito, and Shisui!" Sasuke shouted out.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment brother...Hinata is not safe until everyone us brought to account for what they have done. Just because the announcement on Naruto and Hinata's marriage was revealed doesn't mean shit to our enemies remember that" Itachi reasoned sternly.

Itachi sighed seeing his brother looking so lost and it hurt him.

"Listen to me Sasuke...I want you to remain here with a few others, this mission we will be undertaking will not be a piece of cake. We don't have just Danzo to eliminate but others that work for him to. I would feel better if you remain by Naruto's side and protect him and Hinata as well as Ino." Itachi added.

"Ino will go back to her parents though"

"No she won't. Inoichi has expressed he wants Ino to remain here" Itachi revealed.

"It's not just me that will be selected on the mission a fair few of us will be called upon to go on it. That leaves a select few to remain here and it could still be targeted. Do you understand now?"

"But who?"

"That's the question each of us want to know Sasuke...Remember we may know most of the key players that was involved in Danzo's schemes but not everyone of them has been named. That's what I need answers too Sasuke and believe me once I know i will take vengeance on those that murdered our family in cold blood."

Sasuke sighed his fists clenched tightly on either side. He knew that his brother was right, although he wasn't happy about being left behind.

"Fine. I will remain as you want me to" Sasuke answered.

"Remember Sasuke, don't think your job remaining here protecting those we care about will be easy. I doubt that it will so be careful alright" Itachi replied.

"I will...Just make sure you return as well, alright?" Sasuke answered back as he turned and left the room as Itachi watched him leave.

 **oOoOo**

"Shikaku"

"What is it?"

"I have just had Kisame contact me. It appears Toneri is leaving with a few others" Baki informed.

"Hmm interesting, has Kisame took down the plate numbers?"

"Yes he has. He had also informed that he managed to place a tracker upon the vehicle without being noticed"

"Good tell Kisame to return to us for now...keep monitoring where he goes to Shibi and Shino are still looking into him."

"Hmm it is intriguing do you think he has his own plans?" Ibiki asked

"Possibly...I think each of those that joined forces with Orochimaru had their own plans. Now that Danzo's plans have failed they know that they are also in the meat grinder with us. That doesn't mean that we know of their own plans to why they joined up with Danzo or what they were promised if they did. Toneri was interested in the Hyuga's but now that has dried up."

"I see...So Toneri could just be as dangerous, especially since we don't know what he could be planning?" Ibiki replied

"It is possible we will just have to monitor the situation, I will report it to Minato and the others at the meeting before the team's depart." Shikaku answered calmly.

Baki and Ibiki nodded as they each continued on with what they were doing. Shikaku rubbed his temples feeling another headache coming on.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello thank you for your reviews, and to those who gave me birthday wishes thank you! I had a lovely day with my family, especially my son so I had a few days to spend with him and then got back to my writing. As always I would like to thank my beta gio08 for his time and energy looking through each chapter for me without his help I would be stuck!**

 **I have a few stories planned and work on them in my spare time, as I have quite a few story idea's that in will be writing in the near future however, I am going to concentrate on finishing Hard Love and my other three ongoing stories. I may do a one-shot collection of NaruHina stories soon that I will update here and there but my new future stories I will hold off posting until the new year. If your wondering what stories I have upcoming take a look at my profile.**

 **Until next chapter x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Red Storm Rising...**

 _ **"Anger is like a storm rising up from the bottom of your consciousness. When you feel it coming, turn your focus to your breath." - Thich Nhat Hanh**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _"I see...So Toneri could just be as dangerous, especially since we don't know what he could be planning." Ibiki replied_

 _"It is possible. We will just have to monitor the situation, I will report it to Minato and the others before the teams depart." Shikaku answered calmly._

 _Baki and Ibiki nodded as they each continued on with what they were doing. Shikaku rubbed his temples, feeling another headache coming on._

 **oOoOo**

 **Danzo's Underground base...**

Danzo banged his fists upon his desk, his frustration had just reached his limit. Not only had his plans gone down the drain, but all of his contacts seem to be drying up as well. He had been making a few calls to those that lined his pockets through the many years, providing the essential information into his ears. Most of them through bribes or blackmail.

Through them he managed to have the inside news on anything relevant to his underhanded methods, a few of them was directly involved with the Hokage himself and what went on within. His two advisors had lined his pockets for many years now, they had been beside Hiruzen since their younger days, Homura Mitokada and Koharu Utatane. They met Danzo each week to inform him on certain matters of state they dealt with the Hokage about.

Just one phone call from him along with a tempting sum of money disclosed and they would be talking to him. This time however, they were not at his disposal. In fact they were not available for him to talk to which, for Danzo, was frustrating. He had phoned numerous times throughout the morning and afternoon and each call was answered by a representative stating they were indisposed at the moment and could not guarantee to him when they were available.

Danzo was seething in his chair, wondering what was coming next.

Every other avenue he could think of was closed off to him and he found he didn't like it. Surely Minato hadn't gotten to them too?

Danzo again took a deep breath to calm his growing rage, trying to calm himself from the panic that was steadily increasing with each minute passed. He knew that his time was very precious now. He needed to rethink his options and he had to do it quickly. If he was, Minato he would be laughing at the predicament he now found himself in and that angered him the most.

Standing up, he paced the room, trying to calm himself as the amount of various scenarios he was coming up with to protect himself from the growing enemies that was breathing down his neck. He knew A was out there with his own men, most likely searching for him and finding any leads out there and he bided his time until he found out something leading him to him.

The only other option he had left was to vacate his base of operations and try to salvage what was important and head for one of his other secret bases he had at his disposal. It was the only thing he could do at this moment as all other avenues he had were closed off to him.

A knock on his door alerted him, hoping it was nothing more to add to his increasing worries.

"Enter"

The door opened as Torune stepped inside closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Danzo demanded

"My lord, I have looked more into Toneri and I have found a few things that may be of interest to you"

Danzo raised a brow as he moved to his leather chair and took a seat.

"How are the patrols looking?" Danzo enquired quickly

"So far nothing has changed, but each area is being thoroughly patrolled." Torune answered.

"Good...What of your findings?"

Torune handed over a manila folder with more information he had printed out, every single detail he had uncovered about Toneri was handed over as his leader roamed a critical eye over the documents within it. A few moments later his fist banged hard against the desk, making Torune jump slightly in surprise.

"That bastard!" Danzo seethed.

Picking up the telephone, he began dialing a number and waited for it to be answered. Once it was, he asked for Toneri and was given the same excuses like the other calls he had made to Homura and Koharu. Slamming the phone down, Danzo had already made his decision.

"Torune, I want you to gather my most loyal subordinates and prepare to leave this base" Danzo ordered

"My lord?" Torune was about to protest

"There is nothing I can do but to switch locations. We must move quickly" Danzo added firmly

Torune nodded and quickly left the office as Danzo gathered his thoughts on the situation at hand. Toneri had held his secrets well from him, but he was determined not to fall to his enemies just yet. If he fell, he was sure as hell not going down alone.

"You may think you have one up on me Toneri, but I assure you, you will fail" Danzo hissed to himself.

 **oOoOo**

Minato had awoken to knocking on his bedroom door. Wiping his eyes, he quickly got up and opened the door seeing Shikaku before him.

"Shikaku, what's wrong?" Minato asked

"It seems we have movement"

"Who?"

"Toneri has left Konoha and we are tracking him. It also appears that Danzo seems to be preparing to leave Konoha as well" Shikaku reported.

"I can't say I wasn't expecting it...So it seems that his resources appear have dried up?"

"I think you're right on that part" Shikaku replied as both men went back to his office.

"What about Orochimaru?"

"Nothing to report at this time" Shikaku answered.

Minato was deep in thought until they reached his office. Baki and Ibiki were sitting down on folded up tables that were brought in with. Baki was currently talking to someone on the phone, likely one of the Akatsuki members. As Minato entered into the room both men nodded, preparing themselves to give the necessary updated reports on what was going on.

Jiraiya had returned around an hour ago and had went to the dining hall to have something to eat, and also spend time with Tsunade, who was with Kushina and Shizune. Shikaku had already notified several people to arrive early and await further instructions.

Among them was Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, Iwashi Tatami, Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, Yamato, and Aoba Yamashiro. Minato was pleased that each of them had arrived given the details of what had occurred and each had took it upon themselves to help him and his family to take out his enemies.

Shikaku had revealed that Inoichi, Chouza, Shibi, Tsume would be in attendance and also surprisingly Hizashi was sending a couple of his most trusted to help in any way. After the meeting they had, Minato had spoken to Hizashi, revealing more of what was going on as well, who was likely involved, and information on his brother's murder. Hizashi wanted to help in any way possible from stopping any further dangers coming towards his niece and to his family's business that he was only just setting right again.

To Minato, the more help he had, the better. Danzo had many bases that was unknown to the man. Sai had been very specific when the seal was removed, courtesy of Jiraiya. Along with the detailed documents that Sai had given Itachi, he had also told Minato of all the bases that Danzo had set for any emergencies and travel plans he may encounter.

"What do you have to report?" Minato asked the two men.

"It is confirmed that Toneri left his estate and according to the tracking device, he is still on the move. His destination is unknown." Baki informed.

"I see. Keep an eye on where he is heading to...Although I have information on Danzo now, I don't know what he is up to, and I know he is up to something." Minato stated firmly.

"I have to agree with you there Minato. This was given to me by Shibi once he arrived" Shikaku stated after reading a few of the detailed documents within a folder.

Minato looked at him curiously as Shikaku handed him the folder with the papers held within it.

"I would take a look at these Minato...Shino had managed to hack into his computer files. It looks like he is planning something and it has something to do with Hinata" Shikaku informed.

Minato took the folder and quickly looked through each of the papers, absorbing all the information upon it and he couldn't say he was surprised by it all. Toneri Otsutsuki was from a clan as old as the Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju and his own wife's family. They were also a family that had connections with Hitomi's family line as well. Reading through the emails, it was clear to see he was planning something and one of those things was to take Hinata for himself.

Minato was seething at the mention of his daughter in law in those plans and he couldn't understand how deluded each of his enemies were. It just solidified to him that each of his targets now needed to be eliminated once and for all.

"Hmm interesting. Get me Naruto, and quickly" Minato ordered Ibiki

"What will you do Minato?" Shikaku stated

"I have an idea and I think I will leave Hinata to my son and the next generation" Minato answered calmly.

 **oOoOo**

The journey was at a certain pace. Toneri had ordered the two men in front to be on look out in case they were being followed. Unaware that the limo itself was already being tracked, courtesy of Kisame. Toneri was having his own personal fun in the back with the selected maids he had ordered to come along for his own personal pleasures to sate his lust.

He was traveling to one of his family estates that was built many years ago by his family's founder when she had first settled there. The land of Ancestors is a very small country of old, and most of the small villages surrounding it had decreased, but the Otsutsuki family had bought up the surrounding acres of land throughout the years.

Toneri was just only one of a handful of Otsutsuki members left. The family itself had remained quiet and secluded through the years. Although the family name was just as old, if not older than the other older clan families around, the Otsutsuki are very closely related to the Hyuga family. That was why he so badly wanted to merge his growing company with the Hyuga.

For years he had been doing his own research, especially on the Otsutsuki family tree. The Hyuga were interesting as he delved in deeper to each of the members of the family. He soon became aware of the new clan head Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Hitomi Hyuga. When he found out about Hitomi's own family tree being closely descended from his own family down the line, he was very intrigued and wanted to learn more, especially when he found out there was a daughter named Hinata, who was similar age to him, if only by a couple of years.

That was when he had begun to devise his own plans and seek out the family and hope to merge his company Tenseigan with their own successful business of Byakugan and seal it with a proposal of marriage to unite both families. He had spoken to his own advisors that worked solely for the family and they had agreed that his proposals would have the complete backing of the other family members.

He instructed the servants who lived at the estate that he would be leaving and had instructed them to look after it for each of the remaining Otsutsuki members until their return. Never did he think that his original plans would fail and he had to settle for second best and answer to a man that had blindly led him and the others to perpetual ruin. Not only had Hitomi died but the daughter was also dead.

Only a year or so later when he had agreed to Danzo's proposals did he find out otherwise and he wasn't happy. Not only did he learn that the daughter who he wanted to marry was in fact still alive but was going to be given away to another man's son as part of some elaborate deal. He was seething but he had come too far to turn back at the time, not when he was in talks with Hiashi and the selected elders.

He had hoped to bide his time and hope that the deal would somehow fall through in one way or another. However, Danzo had come to him pleading that he take his step daughter Shion as his future wife. Toneri was dead against it he had his heart set on Hinata Hyuga for his future plans. Danzo kept on and then revealed to him Shion's family history and that she wasn't his daughter by blood and explained what had happened.

Toneri decided that he would agree when he discovered Shion had Hyuga blood flowing through her veins even though he didn't want her as a wife. Their marriage was quick and simple, at first Toneri had complied to Shion's demands, even to the point where once he had the Hyuga sign the merge he would allow her some retribution of revenge. However, he himself was growing tired of her spoilt nature and wanted to show her once and for all his authority over her.

Even the death of Hiashi, which he was responsible for, hadn't in anyway made her happy and that was the final straw. When Danzo himself had gave him the order to put her on a leash, he couldn't be more happier. As soon as they reached back at the estate she was immediately tied to their four poster bed as he educated her severely on how she should behave. Her begging pleas was music to his ears and that was when he began to truly enjoy the relationship somewhat, even if he did sleep and entertain himself with the other maids he had employed.

Then the event happened and that was when he finally saw her...Hyuga Hinata. She was by far mesmerising to look at, her pictures that Danzo had acquired hadn't done her justice. In fact she had bloomed into a very beautiful and rare flower. She was gorgeous with flawlessly pale skin, long indigo coloured hair that was like a falling waterfall of ink. Her body was very curvy, especially in the white dress she had worn that showed off her womanly curves deliciously, and had tempted every red blooded male within the building.

He was certainly one of them.

Seeing Shion seethe in anger at watching the young woman was very amusing to him, he had noticed that she was not on her own at all but with another couple that he recognised as an Uchiha that had come in before, and had made quite a stir with the attending guests. He also noticed that Hinata was beside the blonde male that he soon realised was Minato Namikaze's son Naruto. Feeling intrigued and wanting to find out more about her up close and personal he pulled Shion along with him to greet the small group of four.

His main goal was to look at the Hyuga heiress and see for himself what she was really like. Seeing her up close had stirred him like no other woman had done in his life. She was stunning and he knew then that he wanted her and would make contingency plans to further ensure that she would fall into his hands. Shion although was his lawful wife was coming to an end for his own purposes for her, and would have to come up with a plan to get rid of her. Seeing the glares aimed at her was very entertaining and amusing go him that he found himself almost laughing at her embarrassing predicament.

He began to ask questions solely aimed at Hinata that he wanted so much to drag away from the group she was with. That was when she spoke to him answering him with a very cold voice, her eyes that held a beautiful shade of lilac was far different to the other Hyuga whose eyes was of a slivery white colour. Shion's was very similar but hers was a darker shade, both of them although sisters were no way alike in appearance apart from the similarities of the eyes.

He could then see the look of hatred held within the girls eyes directed at both of them and in particular Shion, which left him intrigued. When she revealed that she knew what Shion had done to the blonde beside her, he felt incredibly jealous because of it. She had his heart? And fixed the broken pieces that Shion herself created?

Not only did she shock him by announcing that she knew everything what had happened to Naruto with Shion, but she was very aware that they were half sisters and she didn't think of them as such. Toneri was shocked at the venom directed at them both and the one thing that angered him the most was that she was married that he almost asked her to repeat it.

"Well Toneri-san...My name is Hinata Namikaze, Naruto-kun's wife" Her stern voice saying those words haunted his mind

Never in his life had he felt jealous of a man, seeing the shock of those around her he knew that it was something that she had rarely done before. Seeing her lead the blonde away had his own anger building, that should of been him she was beside not that pompous assed blonde bastard. He then watched as they went to the other side of the room, as far as physically possible from them and he had watched in anger as he pulled her close, as her cheeks reddened and then kissed passionately that finally brought it all home to him.

Looking at Danzo he could see by the look in his eye that something had gone terribly wrong, he had wondered why the Hyuga's earlier kept their talk very short and sickly sweet, they wanted him to leave them alone and his anger blazed as he realised that Danzo's apparent thought out plans of his had disintegrated into nothing. Even his warning glare from his one visible eye did nothing to quell the growing anger of not only his that he was keeping locked and not in show to those watching, but his own miserable wife had no such decorum and had marched her way over to him.

Toneri decided to let her have her moment as she whispered into the man's ears that the girl knew that they were related, that put the final nail on his coffin knowing that Minato was well aware of his underhanded schemes and this was but the start to the grand ending of his power and so called empire. When he removed Shion's arm she screamed out for him not to touch her seeing the hate within her eyes that looked at him with disgust.

How dare that fucking whore look at him like that!

No, she wouldn't get away with it, yes he had punished her which, he saw as his right to do so anyhow, but now he knew he would need to come down harder on the bitch, and let her know where her fucking place should be. He had finally had enough of her spoilt tantrums thinking she was someone of importance when sadly for her sake she was none of that. He watched as she stormed through the crowed hall and stepped outside with him marching out after her.

Looking back at her little hissy fit he should of laughed, hearing her insult him and trying to be clever. He was one step ahead of her having the maids watch her and report back to him daily. She finally gave him the perfect excuse to be rid of her like she herself wanted. Only his retort would be worse after all Danzo revealed far much more to him about his own secrets and his own plans once Shion was married to him.

Danzo didn't give a fuck about anyone and Shion would finally know that she was now nothing with no one who would give her the time of day. He didn't want her to come back she could whore herself out in the street for all he could care, besides she wasn't even a good fuck for him and he was finally glad she was now out of his life. He took great satisfaction seeing her upset and mortified at what he revealed finally registering she had no one left to turn to.

Returning to the hall he had helped himself to more champagne, feeling incredibly lighter than he had in months, and he kept his eyes in the indigo haired beauty from across the room as he began to come up with ideas on how he could get the woman in his hands.

Throughout the remainder of the event he had watched Danzo being brought to the Kumo group asking him to explain himself seeing that the girl that was promised to them, was now apparently here at the event and with the Namikaze heir no less. His anger hadn't abated seeing them both together and that look she gave him that should be aimed solely at him angered him further.

When the Hokage took the podium he kept his eyes on the girl he had wanted from the start. His fists clenched seeing them holding hands as the elderly Homage had made an announcement of him finally relinquishing his position. He thought inwardly that Danzo was right about one thing after all. He hadn't seen Danzo quickly leave with Sai and his two most trusted guards. When the Hokage spoke again he had announced publicly the marriage if Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga had angered him further.

He had to endure then holding each other close, as the Hokage carried in with his speech making another surprising announcement that had finally turned his head to find Danzo and see his reaction to the surprising news just announced. Only to find that the one eyed bastard had already left with his tail in between his crippled legs. The rest of the night until the end he had continued to drink champagne wishing it was something stronger along with a set if sharp knives so that he could aim them at a certain blonde.

The only things that was appeasing him was his plans to get the Hyuga girl and the fact he had the pleasure in telling Danzo that he had failed in his attempts to become Hokage. Seeing his look of rage in his of vice was incredibly pleasing to him, he wanted so much to laugh in the old farts face.

Danzo was now on his own...He was unreliable and would bring him down with him and that wasn't going to happen. Not if he had anything to do with it. So he had made a couple of calls and called in a few favours that was owed to him as well and now he was heading back home where he truly belonged and soon he would have the woman he longed for by his side, even If she didn't he would soon break her in to how he wants her to be...completely devoted to him.

"Sir"

"What is it?"

"We will be arriving at the destination soon"

"Good...Notify me when we get there. I need to head to the meeting place as soon as possible" Toneri ordered.

"Of course sir"

 **oOoOo**

 **With Orchimaru...**

The room was silent as Orochimaru stood watching the monitor's that was installed throughout the buildings. He had ordered every one of his men to stay until he could rethink his and their options. He should have known that Danzo's plans would account to nothing and he wished now that he didn't agree to his stupid plans no matter how good they sounded at the time.

All of the money he had invested from Danzo was placed into different accounts and he was determined that Danzo wouldn't touch them. By now he had heard everything that had gone on, he had put himself and his own men in jeopardy all because Danzo wanted the Hyuga girl for A. Not only did the plan fail quickly, due to Mizuki being found out, he had also lost three of his men: Dosu, Kin, and Zaku.

He was lucky it wasn't more, but still three of them were now lost, presumably dead, if they had taken the capsules as directed. However, Orochimaru had a feeling all three were still alive and had most likely been thoroughly interrogated by those who worked loyally for Minato and worst of all, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya...Another name that he was all but aware of.

Once upon time they had been very good friends, you could say best friends. They were young and care free but each of them had their different goals. As time passed views changed and he himself turned his back on Jiraiya and left Konoha and travelled for a while around the elemental nations. His interests were on biology and science, the way the human body ticked, he looked to the future for ideals that he knew could make a profit. He studied hard in chemicals and various drugs that could help him in future endeavors that of course needed firm backing.

He ended up seeing Danzo who he knew had a shady life hidden beneath the shadows of Konoha, once he had told the one eyed man of his plans and ideas Danzo immediately backed him and of course had samples of his drugs to test on the many children he had taken from the surrounding orphanages around each country. It astounded him how no one had uncovered the man's true purpose in taking these children in without suspicions being raised. He soon found out when he had accompanied him once to Kumo and on the way back he had stopped at a orphanage in the middle of nowhere it seemed.

There he saw through the car window a huge pile of money being passed to the orphanage's owner and then he realised with certainty that they had all been bribed with money to keep their mouths shut. Danzo wasn't fazed if any one of them tried to black mail them, he could remember one time that happened the next day the man was found dead and a note was discovered to make it appear to be suicide to cover Danzo's tracks no evidence leading to him would be found thanks to his root operatives.

At first Orochimaru had to admire the man and his methods, he was gaining a lot of quick money that provided him the ability to create new research on what he wanted to study. He recruited a top medic named Kabuto Yakushi who had the same similar interests as himself, then he had found a few orphan's of his own that he easily took in and each were trained by the best courtesy of Danzo but they worked solely for him.

Now...Things have changed drastically and he didn't know what was the best step to take.

Knowing Minato he would have had a lot of information provided by not only Mizuki but by his own men that were captured after the failed kidnapping attempt. He knew that Minato would be upon him and his team soon, it was only just a matter of time before the Namikaze and his followers were here.

"Kabuto..."

"What is it?"

"Has Danzo contacted back?"

"No not for a while since you last spoke to him"

"It will be only a matter of time until we are visited" Orochimaru informed

"I thought that would be the situation" Kabuto replied

"Gather everyone quickly. I think I need to rethink our options for the future"

Kabuto nodded as he quickly left the room to gather the team.

'It seems I may have to look for other options Danzo' Orochimaru thought inwardly to himself.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Minato...**

Minato was sat contemplating his next move, to him it would be far easier if his targets was out of Konoha. There would be much resistance facing them to keep them away from their initial targets and to him Toneri and Danzo was doing him a favour by leaving with their tails between their legs.

The sad part was they each thought they could escape him and his vengeance by attempting to flee to somewhere they would think is safe. He wanted to laugh until tears fell down his cheeks by how absurd it really was and he knew for certain he had definitely spooked Danzo into fleeing. The man who had done so much under the shadows had finally been revealed to key players, knowing Jiraiya when he had left him with Hiruzen earlier he must of told the old man every sordid detail Danzo had got up to as well as involving two others that Hiruzen was right to be cautious of.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto, I am giving you a mission and I suggest you gather those you trust to accomplish it"

Naruto nodded as he took a seat as Minato had explained everything calmly to his son. Naruto as always was a mixture of emotions but kept calm as he listened to each detail told to him.

"Are you certain that they will try to get Hinata-chan?"

"It is very possible Naruto...Toneri has left Konoha we are tracking him but he has his own contacts that we are unsure of as of yet, but I wouldn't rule the man out" Minato explained

"Besides Toneri, we have Orochimaru and his men as well as Danzo to confront and that in itself will not be that straight forward" Shikaku added.

"I know...So What should I do?"

"Gather those around you and I am sure you all can come up with something" Minato resumed

"Very well do you need any of us present for the meeting?" Naruto asked

"Yes you all can be present then maybe each of you will realise what could be in store for you" Minato replied

Naruto nodded standing up and heading to the door but stopped and turned back to look at his father.

"I will see you at the meeting father"

Shikaku turned to Minato knowing what had been conversed between them, knowing Naruto would select his son, Sasuke, and the sand siblings.

"Do you think it's wise to let Naruto deal with Toneri?" Shikaku asked

"Well I know that if I kept it from him, he wouldn't forgive me Shikaku...Besides if I do take over the position of Hokage I will need to pass the torch to the new generation won't I?" Minato answered.

"I see your point Minato"

"Anyway, let's get things ready to call the meeting. Hopefully the rest would arrive by then and we can start"

 **oOoOo**

 **Toneri...**

The announcement had Toneri more alert than usual now they had pulled up outside a set of gates that were closed. Since he had left for Konoha he hadn't attempted to return. The gates began to slowly open as the limo he was in drove slowly inside and along the narrow road that was around a couple of miles long. The darkened skies had hidden the estates landscapes that was spacious and glorious to all who were honoured to step inside the large electrified gates, keeping them out.

The Otsutsuki family prided themselves on privacy. When Toneri first sought out Danzo, he had kept a lot of his personal background information well hidden. He was surprised that the one eyed man hadn't found out more about him and his families lineage since working beside him. For Toneri it was perfect, he didn't want the man knowing all of his secrets. That was the main reason why he kept his true purposes hidden.

If Danzo or his subordinates had found out about his family's wealth he would of made certain that he had a share of it. Toneri knew that that couldn't happen. He was only allocated a certain amount of wealth from the family vaults. If his other family members had found out about the shabby marriage between himself and Shion then they would of certainly ended his future plans and dreams that was for sure.

He would of been cut off by them and many other things done that he hoped they would never find out.

So far he had been careful on who knew about his relationship with Shion, after all they only allowed him to travel to Konoha to pursue Hinata Hyuga. He glanced at the three maids who were now neatly dressed and presentable knowing that they had to remain silent in case they angered him on the journey and then had to endure punishments by him.

"I am giving each of you a warning that YOU WILL obey, do you understand?" Toneri announced calmly but his tone of voice was anything but calm.

Each of the maids within the limo flinched as their eyes widened, all three of them listening intently to his orders.

"While you are here, you are not to breath a word about my marriage with Shion, and none of you are to mention anything about our...Trysts. If you do I can assure you none of you will leave this estate alive as I will fucking kill you all...Do you understand?"

Each of the maids nodded their heads, too afraid to answer the man with their trembling voices. Each of them hated being brought with him and didn't want to accompany the man from the beginning. Once he looked at the three women seeing that they were complying to his orders did he begin to relax.

"The same orders apply to you two as well" Toneri added directing it towards his men up front.

"Of course sir" they answered

"Good" Toneri stated.

The car slowed to a stop as one of the men got out and opened the door for Toneri. He ordered the maids to remain seated inside. He realised instantly that he hadn't really thought things through by coming here. Now that the alcohol he had consumed had slowly diminished within his body, he was now back to his senses somewhat. He glanced at the large estate building and the large entrance door that had started to open.

A familiar tall lady with long white hair that reached past her shoulders appeared, she was in formal attire consisting of an haori of a deep red kosode with a white short kimono like jacket over it. Toneri instantly recognised her as one of main attendants of the state that took care of all the necessities when they were home or away from the estate.

"Master Toneri, I see you have arrived" The woman greeted warmly.

"Yes I have Kabuki...Tell me, are the others here?" Toneri enquired.

"No they have not yet arrived, master Toneri...Are they also arriving perhaps?" Kabuki asked.

"Well I am assuming they are as I contacted them and they always travel together" Toneri replied casually

"I see...Well I haven't heard from them myself...I will have to make sure everything is in order for their arrival" Kabuki stated.

The woman looked over wondering if the master had found his new bride that he left the estate for in the end but was confused when he signaled the three female servants out of the limousine.

"May I enquire to whom these three ladies are master Toneri?" Kabuki asked curious

"Yes of course Kabuki these three are maids that work for me back at my estate within Konoha. I brought them here ready for my soon to be bride when I bring her here" Toneri explained

"I see...I would of appreciated more if you would of alerted me to this master Toneri. You should know by now that they wouldn't be needed here for that reason. I think myself and those working here could manage your bride's arrival"

"I apologise Kabuki. I think that since I have been gone for a while I seem to forget and just assumed that bringing them here would help lessen your work" Toneri explained quickly.

"Very well...Please follow me I will let Noh show you to the servant quarters whilst you stay here" Kabuki ordered.

The three maids obeyed quietly without showing a hint of emotion as they followed the woman. Toneri sighed in relief grateful that he managed to avoid any further questions on them being there. Now he was back he only wanted to remain briefly, his thoughts turned to Danzo and his allies and he wondered if they had finally done a complete background check on him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it for too long and made sure that his own personal wealth was safe and untouchable, it did astound him that they hadn't discovered about it already.

The thought of Danzo pleading with him for a loan of money amused him greatly, the more he thought of it the more he laughed about it.

Toneri gave a few orders to the two of his men to remain vigilant as he headed inside the building being greeted by the male steward of the estate Bunraku.

"Master Toneri"

"Banraku, I need to make a few calls. Can you bring me some refreshments"

"Of course Master Toneri"

The young man headed into a large office room where everything was neatly displayed and in order, the way Kabuki ran things within the estate it had to be. He quickly took a seat and began to switch on the computer so that he could check his emails and accounts and also to make a few calls and cash in on a few favours too. He knew that Danzo and even Minato himself would now know of his departure and he needed to get his plans moving as quickly as possible.

 **oOoOo**

The estate was very quiet as Minato along with Shikaku beside him had headed into one of the large room halls at the back of the estate that had been set up with chairs aligned in a few rows, each person was sat ready for the information to be given. Jiraiya was already there, stood off to the side as he spoke briefly with Inoichi and Chouza who were listening intently with the man. Everyone had noticed that Minato had arrived and started to quiet down as he stood before them and nodded to Ibiki to be ready to dim the lights on his signal as Baki was already beginning to prepare the projection machine ready for use.

Minato glanced at everyone and proceeded to inform them all on what was happening and the change of plans set ahead.

"I thank you all for coming here and helping me with this situation we have at hand. A lot of you here were filled in on a few things and the reasons to why I have decided to call you all in on this. I value each and every one of you all, and I appreciate your loyalty to myself and to my family." Minato announced.

"You may have heard that my targets have increased and narrowed down to a few individuals. The first two targets are well known and they are not known for their kindness at that. What I will be revealing here isn't circumstances, or rumour but absolute truth and I have the proof necessary. The reason as to why I'm not letting Anbu takeover is that I don't know how far our main targets power reaches to them and don't want them to escape unpunished." Minato explained

Everyone remained silent as they took in what Minato had revealed so far. Minato quickly nodded at Baki as he prepared to place the right images for the projector as Minato began to continue.

"The first target on the list is the head target himself Danzo Shimura, each and every one of you may of heard of him. He has been an old war veteran within Konoha and has been working and planning things beneath Lord Hiruzen's very nose for many years."

An image of Danzo Shimura was projected into the screen as everyone looked at the image of him.

"To name but a few of his crimes that he has committed, blackmail, robbery, kidnapping, abuse, murder, you name it he has done it. Age doesn't matter to the man as most of his victim's are children that he has taken from various orphanages around the elemental nations through bribery. Each of the children he acquired through the years was through money he extorted to give to the personnel that runs them."

"Each child was taken and forced to train by harsh methods, each one trained to emotional and physical exhaustion. Then he would proceed to eliminate each of them by having them fight one another to the death. To divide the strong from the weak all so that those selected few would become a member of his root organization. Not only were they orphans that he been selected, but also children from clans had also been taken, Torune Aburame and Fuu Yamanaka are just two that has been taken from families here in Konoha."

"Now these root operatives have been highly trained and I surmise they are around Anbu level. From what I have seen through the training regime, each of the individuals are men and woman from various nationalities. They are void of emotions and would hold no fear if they faced imminent danger."

"Apart from the kidnapping and abuse, and murder of children he was also the reason as to why the warehouses had been targeted and broken into. We had also learned that he had placed a spy in our midst to provide him with information on my businesses as well as other important information that he shouldn't of gained. Through the spy, Mizuki, who I have made sure was dealt with, and another source close to Danzo himself we also learnt of a few other players also."

The image changed to show another individual Orochimaru.

"The next is Orochimaru many of you may have heard of him, a man with a brilliant mind for science, biology and most of all genetics. The man is clever and as devious as Danzo. He could also be classed just as dangerous to Danzo, so not an individual to take lightly, he has had various bases around the elemental nations notably a large facility in Otogakure, as well as a few smaller ones scattered in various locations. Under him is Kabuto Yukushi, a very esteemed medic that had been recruited by Orochimaru for a number of years." Minato explained.

Everyone saw the image of Kabuto being projected as they studied the image in silence.

Others that work for him are a group of six individuals known as the sound four, five males and one female. Also there are other men and woman that serve him, three were captured as they tried to kidnap a member of my family but we was the other individual working with Danzo is a young man named Toneri Otsutsuki"

The image changed to show the image of Toneri courtesy of Baki.

"This individual seems very interesting thanks to Shibi and Shino Aburame that researched his Otsutsuki family are an old clan that are as old as Senju, Uzumaki, Hyuga and Uchiha. However, they are more of a private clan and not a lot of information about them is readily available. What we have gathered thanks to the Aburame is that they are closely related to the Hyuga and also to the Uchiha that are distant relations to one another. Toneri is one of the heirs and is apparently the youngest, he was married to Shion Shimura not too long ago, and he was hoping to merge his new company Tenseigan with the Hyuga's business of Byakugan. I believe he had entered talks with Danzo due to the strained relationship with the ex-clan head Hiashi who was being black mailed by Danzo because of a personal matter between them."

"It has come to my attention that not only does Toneri have vast access to the family's wealth, but his marriage to Shion Shimura hasn't been declared by him apparently." Minato revealed.

"Why is that I wonder?...Shibi...Shino?" Shikaku asked.

"Well...we both did a thorough search into his background most of it involved hacking into private files and certain accounts. We found it difficult hacking into the families details and couldn't spend too long in case we was discovered. From what we have found is that Toneri hasn't revealed anything about a marriage and any mention of Shion wasn't present and according to the family he is still a single unwed bachelor." Shibi explained.

"That is interesting...Why would he not reveal his marriage even if they are not together now?" Minato stated

"What do you mean not together now?" Sasuke asked

"Well...according to our source, Shion is no longer with Toneri and also no longer associated with Danzo, in fact Danzo had written her off as soon as she wed to Toneri. At the event they had a heated argument and some truths were revealed and Toneri told her what really happened that was kept from her." Minato informed the room.

"Thanks to members of the Akatsuki, who will be working alongside us they have each been staking out where are targets are present. Orochimaru and his men are still where they are...Which is here" Shikaku began pointing to the projection showing a large map of Konoha and the surrounding areas out of it.

"Danzo and his underground base is here, Toneri's estate is located here. And our other targets that Minato will inform you all of are situated here." Shikaku finished.

"Our other targets are a group from Kumo namely the leader A, he and his brother Bee are with their entourage they are currently staying at a large hotel where Shikaku pointed at. His son Darui and a female named Samui has already left Konoha and I assume for whatever reason has returned back to Kumo. As of yet we don't know why? We are certain that A is after Danzo's whereabouts which has led to the Kumo group searching throughout Konoha to find him. This has spooked Danzo and he is preparing to leave, and head to another of his bases that he thinks are still hidden from me, but I am one step ahead of him." Minato explained.

"So what's the plan?" Kakashi asked.

"I have decided to split a few of you into teams to head to the locations given. I have put my son Naruto in charge of handling Toneri and he will pick his team to accompany him. Here is the list of teams Shikaku and I have formalized take a good look and if your name I'd present get into your groups. Ibiki, Baki, Shikaku and myself will inform you of your mission, all I ask is for you all to be careful and remain vigilant and comeback safe" Minato finished.

Baki placed the lists of names and who was grouped together on each team as the individuals in the room quickly looked for their name present on the list and the mission they would each partake in.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo had gathered what he could as Fuu approached him and told him that everyone he called for was present and waiting. Sai himself had just finished his rounds already hearing that Danzo was switching locations. Sai saw Danzo readying himself for departure he looked a shadow of his former self and surmised that with the people now after him and his so called allies already distancing themselves from him, it was only a matter of time before he was brought accountable for his misdoings and was struggling to keep himself one step ahead of them.

The elder man saw Sai approaching him and he had decided what he wanted Sai to do.

"Sai, I want you to remain here and direct my remaining men to destroy most of the work here. All remaining documents are to be destroyed. Once the enemy show themselves you are to take as many of them out as possible and try to make your escape" Danzo ordered.

"What of the men?" Sai dared to ask.

"They are my goons to dispose of as i will it if there're are survivors then rendezvous with me back at base zero." Danzo replied.

Sai nodded

"Fuu, Torune, Dajimu and Tera from here are coming with me, I have a number of specialised root agents already there. I will leave the rest to you"

Sai nodded leaving his usual stoic mask of appearance as Danzo was ushered out of the building leaving him in charge of the facilities here. To him this was a perfect opportunity to overlook things here as he waited for the team selected to arrive, although the root agents still remaining was here he could easily order them to stand down so that there wasn't much fatalities up ahead.

From now on Sai was now no longer a root operative but now working with Minato and hopefully have a future to live for, the next time he would see Danzo is either being tortured as he deserved or seeing his lifeless body that could lie there and rot for all he cared.

 **oOoOo**

Toneri grinned so far everything was going accordance to his plans, his cousin was the only obstacle that remained and he knew for certain he wouldn't be able to take him out. The call he had made was now set, in accordance with instructions a sum of money from his own account had been transferred to the details provided.

The payment he had sent had been received and now the services he required was now set in place. With all the stirring going on he hoped that it would be simple to those he had now employed. He had done well to keep his life these past couple of years away from his families eyes. Shion was now just a bitter memory and he was glad that the wedding nuptials had now been erased thanks to brilliant technical wizards that could wipe away someone's existence if paid to.

"Master Toneri here our your refreshments" Bunraku announced pushing a tray into the room.

"Good...Place It over there for me will you"

Toneri finished, closing the tabs on the computer to ensure no prying eyes was looking into his personal business. Banraku set up his food upon the other clear table as Toneri made his way over to him.

"Can you tell me what the maids I brought are doing?"

"They are currently in the servants quarters sir...Noh is advising them to their future duties"

"Hmmm...I see, and what is Kabuki doing?"

"Kabuki is currently assuring everything us ready for your stay young master and the arrival to your cousin"

Toneri nodded knowing that when his elder cousin arrived the atmosphere would be tense, but he wouldn't be undermined this time that's for certain.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had listened to everything that had been discussed and he was glad he was going to be apart if it. Toneri Otsutsuki was a man that had caught his attention at the event and it wasn't because he was married to Shion.

No...

He had his attention at the way he was looking at Hinata, and he found he didn't like it. Although he hadn't been selected in the other missions to deal with the targets on his father's hit list. He was grateful go be given the chance to deal with at least one if them and no matter their part in what had took place, each one would get their comeuppance.

Toneri looked to be a dark horse and was trying to stray off their radar, the only trouble with that was it didn't work.

Naruto had already decided on a team of his own, he knew them as they knew him and each one would be good to have beside him and help him with Toneri and his associates. He was doing this for Hinata for her future so that she could be happy and live on in peace without worry like she had been since they found her. Not only was he doing it for her but for himself too, after all what he had been through Hinata was the very light at the end of his darkened tunnel that had now took away the darkness within his mind and most of all his heart.

Once everyone had looked at the lists they had gathered into their groups as Shikaku, Baki, Ibiki and his father explained to them what their mission and target entailed. Each of the group's set off to meet the members of Akatsuki that was already in position to meet with them at their arrival.

Naruto had called a few of his closest friends to remain in the room to go over his plans for the upcoming visit to Toneri. He had chosen Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro and the most surprising addition was Neji.

"So I take it we are all here to help you in this mission with Toneri?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes I asked each of you to help me in this" Naruto replied calmly.

"Alright...Why are you interested in Toneri all of a sudden dobe?" Sasuke asked curiously

If anything they thought he would go for Kumo, Danzo or even the sound four for what they did to him that night.

"I get why all of you are confused but before the meeting I was called by my father who had received some information the only one who would understand is Shino seeing as he found the information due to his hacking."

"It's about Hinata isn't it?" Shikamaru announced outright

Naruto nodded

"So what are your plans dobe?"

"Well...

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello again thank you to everyone who is following and favouriting this story as well to the regular reviewers for your reviews I really appreciate everyone of them. Also my beta gio08 who goes over each of the chapters for me thanks my friend!**

 **I hope to have the next chapter written soon, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter?**

 **Until next chapter take care everyone!**

 **Oh and please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hard Love**

 **Chapter 32.**

 **The Calm Before The Storm...**

 _ **"When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."**_

 _ **― Harkin Murakami, Kafka on the Shore**_

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _Naruto had called a few of his closest friends to remain in the room to go over his plans for the upcoming visit to Toneri's. He had chosen Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro and the most surprising addition was Neji._

 _"So I take it we are all here to help you in this mission with Toneri?" Shikamaru asked_

 _"Yes I asked each of you to help me in this" Naruto replied calmly._

 _"Alright...Why are you so interested in Toneri all of a sudden dobe?" Sasuke asked curiously_

 _If anything they thought he would go for Kumo, Danzo, or even the sound four for what they did to him that night._

 _"I get why all of you are confused but before the meeting I was called by my father who had received some information the only one who would understand is Shino seeing as he found the information due to his hacking."_

 _"It's about Hinata isn't it?" Shikamaru announced outright_

 _Naruto nodded_

 _"So what are your plans dobe?"_

 _"Well..._

 **oOoOo**

Each of the team had been carefully selected by Shikaku to head off to the targets, Minato held back his own team of confronting Danzo due to the fact that Danzo was on the move. His team consisted of Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Kakashi , Shibi, Baki, Deidara, Sasori and Ko Hyuga. Pein and Konan would also meet them at the meeting point once they reached the base Danzo was heading to.

The other teams were also on standby to come to their aide once the others had been subdued.

Each team was told to engage with the targets, but not kill them. Jiraiya had taken a few men with him to tackle Orochimaru as he requested. Once they had been great friends but that friendship between them lay in tatters, and Tsunade who knew and grew up with both men had insisted she tag along with Jiraiya, much to his dismay, but with one threat of a good right hook of her fist he quickly relented.

Minato had also contacted Anko and Iruka, to make sure that one of his empty warehouses was ready for each of the group's arrival for interrogations.

Ibiki was in charge of the team that would be heading towards Danzo's main base. He had taken a few men consisting of Hayate, Genma, Yamato, and Yugao Uzuki. Hopefully now that Danzo was on the move, Sai would be there waiting, ready for them. It was the other root members that the team would need to watch. They had already head off and hopefully now with Danzo gone and with Sai in command the mission should be much easier to complete.

Shikaku took a few men along with his close friends Inoichi, and Chouza accompanied by Tsume to confront A and his group. Shikaku knew that by now the alliance was broken there may be a way to get A to be reasonable by tempting him with what he lost and turn them against Danzo. Not only that, but each of the team's were also given another order given to them by Minato to find the names of every person who had allied themselves with Danzo through the years who weren't already killed by him.

If those were still alive and had considerable profit that meant they were informal and had their pockets filled with money so that vital information had been passed to him. Minato's main reason was to find out the potential suspects that had taken out the Uchiha and why. That had been a mystery to Minato since that very night it happened.

Minato monitored each of the com's that was set up by Sasori and Deidara. Since Danzo had moved, Pein and his girlfriend Konan had followed them carefully. There were three likely bases he would head to and he surmised that Danzo had more root operatives stationed at each one of them. Obito and Kakashi monitored the com links and reported to other teams.

Shisui was with Baki and Ko to look over the items each of them was taking. Itachi was nowhere to be found and Minato had suspected he was waiting to talk more to Sasuke now knowing that he was going on a separate mission with Naruto. Minato sighed as he was told by Naruto that Hinata and the other girls would be heading to the Hyuga's, courtesy of Hiashi and surprisingly Hiroshi Hyuga, who finally decided to do one thing for his granddaughter and protect her until Naruto returned for her.

The estate was oddly silent, with only their most trusted maids staying to help out if needed. Minato looked at Kakashi and Obito, knowing like Itachi, they had sent their partners away and would contact them once it was all over.

It didn't stop them from worrying though.

The door opened as Kushina headed inside. Minato could see that his wife was extremely worried about everyone and was putting on a brave act in front of everyone, but he could easily see that it was false. Minato hoped that there wouldn't be any casualties, but each of the targets was dangerous and when facing any enemy, you couldn't let your guard down.

"Minato-kun" Kushina called out to him softly.

Minato sighed and stood up and went toward his wife, taking them out of the room. He hated seeing her act like this but he knew that the loss of Mikoto and Hitomi had affected her deeply.

"Are you alright, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked softly, staring at her beautiful face and seeing her eyes that showed him how worried she really was.

Kushina knew what to expect, it had been in the works these past few days as the plans was being formulated. The event in itself was a far cry to how she felt now, seeing those that were her families enemies get their plans ruined all in one night. Now it was different feelings as she saw those she cared for deeply begin to depart to different locations to finish it once and for all.

Minato stepped towards her until he was only inches from her, his hand gently cupped her face, feeling the silky softness of her cheek against his own hand, prompting Kushina to look up at him her eyes gazing into his very own as he gazed back at her. The silence around them meant nothing as they just absorbed each other, as if they was reading each other's minds telepathically.

"Hey, you can't hide your emotions from me Kushina-chan" Minato stated softly

Kushina released a shaky sigh as she tried to calm her racing heart, her emotions were all over the place. She had faith in everyone, she always did, but still as a loving wife who loved her husband, her son and all of those she considered family, it was extremely difficult to put up a front for them all.

"I can't help but worry Minato-kun...I...I wish I was going with you" Kushina admitted.

Minato leaned down his forehead pressed against hers as he closed his eyes whilst his arms went around her waist. He knew that Kushina would prefer to accompany him, but he wouldn't allow it. He and his team would soon be facing Danzo, and he will be a dangerous foe. If Kushina was there he, wouldn't be able to concentrate. It would apply to Naruto as well, but he had to have faith in him, as he also had to have faith in everyone he had selected to partake in his plans.

"You know why I won't let you, don't you?" Minato whispered

"Yes...I understand but...that doesn't mean I agree with you Minato-kun" Kushina admitted.

"I know.." Minato chuckled.

"Promise me...Promise me you will return to me no matter what" Kushina pleaded to him.

Minato could see by the look in her eye, it was the only way she would obey his order and give her something to help in letting them do what they had to do.

"I promise Kushina-chan...I will return to you...Besides I have to give Lord Hiruzen his answer don't I?" Minato answered her truthfully.

Kushina kept her loving gaze upon her husband, knowing that his promise was like their oath of marriage and she would believe in his words and hold him to it. It gave her peace of mind to let him go and take care of business and then return back to her so they can look to the future as a whole, as a family and grow old together.

"Has Hinata left with Ino and the others?" Minato asked

"No not yet. There has been a slight change" Kushina answered

"What change?"

"Karin and Temari are remaining here with me"

"I see"

Minato had wanted Kushina to leave with them but she refused and had told him that she would remain here waiting for them all to return. Minato had to call in a few more favours to have his most trusted remain on guard around the estate, seeing that Karin was now aware that Kushina had refused to leave prompted Karin to do the same and it seems Temari had followed suit.

"It is their decision...besides I'm glad they will keep you company" Minato answered with a small smile as his wife returned her own.

And then they kissed.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto was busy preparing what he needed. He had left the weapons check to Shino and Kiba so not to worry Hinata who was now waiting in one of the rooms for him. She wasn't aware of what he was going off to do and he hoped to keep it that way. He didn't want to worry her. He was determined to keep her safe from any harm.

Fully dressed and making sure he was ready, he looked at the clock seeing that it was early evening. Each of his selected team was getting ready for their departure. He knew he had to speak to her before he left. He needed to immerse himself in her scent, and that smile that was solely for him and him alone.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

Meanwhile for Hinata, she had been looking around the upper floors as the maids had already packed her belongings and took them to their new bedroom that they would be sharing from now on. Naruto had told her that he would also have his games room moved up here and would make sure the entire upper floors was used for them and his friends until they moved out of the estate.

Hinata blushed slightly at the thought of their future together and the fact that they would most likely have children together. Her imagination clearly showed blonde blue eyes and indigo hair and possibly her own eyes passed to them. That made her inwardly giddy. Hinata was happy, the happiest she had ever been in her life and she loved Naruto with all her heart. She had come a long way since those days being on her own, lonely and desperately looking for companionship, just so she could converse with someone.

Although at the time when she had heard the frantic commotion involving Minato and his men confronting her father prompted her to escape and get away as far as she could. She failed miserably, soon being found by Sasuke and Naruto and being brought back to the man that had spoke so vehemently against her father. In the end, he had taken her back to his home, giving her to Naruto and although at the start he was cold and had assaulted her intimately, she soon found out the reasons to why he was so cold.

She had been given a new family. A family that had not looked at her coldly or refused to speak to her. No, they had welcomed her warmly and she soon found out the truth of her life and what had happened. Not only that, she found herself caring deeply for the handsome blonde and wanted to help him see the light from the darkness he was in. She had carefully mended his broken heart and put trust back into his life.

She had fallen head over heels in love with him...Not knowing at the time that he had been the same with her.

Now she was married to him, just like her mother wanted for them which, to Hinata, had amazed her. She saw it as fate. Even if they had fallen in love with each other before they knew of the betrothal. Hinata had made her way back down to the lower floors. She had seen Naruto leave her to soak in their new environment as he attended to his father who wanted to speak to him. Hinata was told that there was a meeting being held and a lot of things was going to happen. She was also briefed by one of the maids that she would be leaving the estate to be staying with the Hyuga. She was suddenly growing anxious by going there.

When she had arrived back down she saw her cousin's fiancé, Tenten, who instantly saw her and eagerly waved her over with a smile. Karin was also there but was busy talking to Kushina, she hadn't seen Ino or Temari as of yet.

"Hinata-chan...It's great to see you again" Tenten greeted her warmly.

"I-It is lovely to see you again too Tenten-chan...W-Where is Neji?" Hinata greeted and curiously asked her.

"Oh he is off talking to some of your husband's friends I believe " Tenten explained being careful on what she revealed due to Neji's request.

Hinata nodded as Kushina came over to them. Hinata could tell by the look in her eyes that there was something going on that had her confused slightly.

"Hinata-chan...Tenten-chan" Kushina greeted

"Are you alright Kushina-chan?" Hinata asked

"Yes I am Hinata-chan...You had better get ready. You will be heading off to the Hyuga estate very soon" Kushina revealed, much to Hinata's confusion.

"A-Already?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Yes... it was requested to Minato by your uncle and grandfather" Kushina explained.

"Yes, Ino-chan will be coming along with us too. I can't wait to show you both around the place Hinata-chan" Tenten added

Hinata nodded, not sure what was going on and for some reason felt her anxiety build within her.

"Mistress, I have prepared a few items for Hinata-chan and Ino-chan" A maid stated placing down two over night bags for Hinata and Ino.

"Thank you" Kushina answered with a small smile.

"K-Kushina-chan, w-what's going on?"

Kushina sighed and decided to reveal a few things to Hinata, but not all of it. It was bad enough that she was full of anxiety to what was taking place and she didn't want Hinata to be the same.

"Minato wants you to go with Tenten and Ino back to the Hyuga residence. Things are happening here and Minato only wants to assure your safety." Kushina assured her.

Hinata nodded, agreeing to what her in-laws wanted. They had done so much for her since her arrival and she would do anything to help alleviate the situation they were handling.

"W-Where is N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"He will see you before you leave...Minato wishes him to remain to help out." Kushina explained delicately.

Hinata again nodded in understanding.

Within a few minutes she saw her husband walking towards them as she took in his appearance. He was wearing dark clothing, consisting of a black mesh shirt and black combat trousers.

"Hello ladies...Do you mind if I borrow my wife for a moment?" Naruto announced with a smile.

Kushina and Tenten nodded as they left the couple and headed off to the front lounge room carrying the two bags, Ino was nowhere to be seen and Hinata briefly wondered where she was.

"Hey beautiful" Naruto whispered.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Come with me a moment hime...I want to speak to you alone" Naruto stated as Hinata nodded her head to his request.

Naruto immediately took her hand in his and led them down the hall into one of the empty rooms so that he could talk to her before they departed.

 **oOoOo**

Itachi caught sight of his brother walking with Ino heading somewhere quiet from what he could see. Itachi sighed inwardly, remembering him sending Hana off earlier. He could see the worry within her eyes and he had to assure her that he would come back to her once this was over. Unknown to her, he had a small black velvet box discretely hidden amongst his personal possessions, an engagement ring that he had bought for her only a few months ago.

He was certain that Hana was the woman for him. He could happily see his future spent with her by his side. He very nearly gave it to her last night, but what with the issues going on, he decided not to show it to her until this was all over. Seeing his younger brother with Ino reminded him that it wasn't just him, Obito or Kakashi in a relationship, but his brother and his friends was too.

"Sasuke" Itachi shouted, stopping the young couple in their tracks.

"Itachi?" Sasuke answered, confused.

"Ino-chan, do you mind if I have a quick word with my brother alone for a moment?"

Ino nodded, confused but Sasuke then whispered in her ear and watched her head into one of the rooms to await his arrival.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew that Naruto would select you to help him with Toneri...I just wanted to see you before you left" Itachi stated

"Yeah...well it stands to reason the dobe would select me but I would of gone with him anyway...Hinata is important to me as well" Sasuke reasoned.

"Well...just be careful, alright. I want to see you back here safely." Itachi admitted

"The same goes for you too, brother" Sasuke replied.

"Very well, good luck Sasuke...I will leave you to speak with Ino-chan" Itachi stated as he turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke to gaze on at his disappearing from knowing this could be the last time they saw one another, but quickly shook that thought from his mind.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto pulled Hinata into one of the empty rooms. The only sounds were their beating hearts racing within them. Hinata looked on confused at her husband. She knew that there was something going on and could feel her anxieties rise with it.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hime...I just want to spend some more alone time with you before you head off"

"O-Oh...Naruto-kun...You will be safe w-won't you?" Hinata asked

Blue eyes widened slightly at her question and he chuckled softly, pulling her towards him, breathing the sweet scent of her hair as he closed his eyes in contentment of having his wife close.

"Oh hime...Of course I will be...I am looking forward to our future together remember?"Naruto assured her.

Hinata held on to him tightly, breathing in his scent holding back the tears gathering in her eyes, she didn't want to leave his side. Naruto heard her sniff and he knew she was upset and it was tearing him apart lying to her. He carefully lifted her chin so he could see her beautiful face.

Her pink lips so enticing that he couldn't help but claim them with his own. The kiss was passionate, if not more so than the other times they had kissed. This kiss held so much passion that they had both poured into it, assuring each of them how much they loved and cared for one another calming them for the time being.

"Y-You will come and get me won't you N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"I will definitely come for you hime...Your mine as I am yours remember?" Naruto answered her, causing her to blush.

Naruto loved seeing her flustered face. It took his mind of seeing her leave his side. He had to depart soon and get to that bastard Toneri and make a statement that if someone messed with Hinata, they would have to answer to him.

 **oOoOo**

Toneri sighed inwardly. He had already met up with the man he had contacted. He was now back inside his personal limo being driven back to the Otsutsuki estate, contemplating on what he had just devised and in fact ordered for it to go ahead.

After managing to leave the estate and then a good fifteen mile drive later to the coordinates agreed upon, he had finally met the man he had done previous business with, Gato. He had first met Gato thanks to Danzo, mainly through smuggling drugs from country to country.

Gato was a shipping magnate and founder of his own company named after himself. Gato also was secretly a drug dealer and for many years he smuggled it from country to country. He had been working for Danzo supplying drugs back and forth and distributing it for him. He also conducted various businesses, mainly from trafficking woman and children to embezzlement.

He was desperate to rule the land of waves and his name was notorious with the many residents there. Gato was not only a greedy man, but he was also clever and was always one step ahead of his many victims that wanted him dead. Gato was a short man of around 4ft 10in with puffy brown hair. He always wore small black glasses, with a black suit and tie.

Since the man he had sought out had been recently been paid, Toneri was always cautious when it came to dealing and had only paid half of what was promised to the man. The other half would be paid to him once the deed was done. He wanted to make sure that the money he paid led no paper trail back to him from the prying advisors within the family looking over his fortune. He hated sneaking around underneath their noses, but he didn't want to hinder himself and the position he so desperately sought after.

The position as Otsusuki clan head.

He was after all not the only heir to his family's wealth, there was another, and if he managed to successfully get the Hyuga girl in his hands, his chances of being named head of the entire clan grew that much higher.

He would then win against his arrogant cousin Momoshiki.

As he looked out of the window seeing nothing but darkness around, he just had to hope that Gato wouldn't fail him or else his future plans would be for nothing.

 **oOoOo**

The limo stopped after a good hour and a half travelling from Konoha to his new base of operations.

"We have arrived, Lord Danzo" Torune announced

"Good, I want reports on what has been going on in this facility. I want everyone to be on full alert" Danzo ordered.

The limo door was opened for him as he emerged out of it with those he had requested following behind him. A few root members that was standing guard stood to attention as he headed inside the building. He had decided upon this one as it was not too far from his main base, although not as big, it was adequate for him to continue trying to salvage what plans he had left. The first matter of business was to get himself settled, and then overview his plans, one of them was Toneri, and show him that he was still a man he should never cross.

The other was Minato and his minions. He would make sure to have his revenge and even counter prepare himself against A. One thing was certain, he wasn't ready to fall to his enemies just yet.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata couldn't help but feel anxious. She was certain that there was something going on that Naruto wasn't telling her. However, she reasoned with herself that there must be a very good reason for him to do so if there was. A part of her didn't want to leave him behind, not after they had finally gotten together. The other part of her wanted to do as he requested. She knew if she did refuse and stay behind she could hinder any plans that Minato had placed and it was to ensure her safety that she knew was paramount to them.

Naruto had guided her back towards Tenten, who was now conversing with Ino, with Sasuke standing beside her and Neji. She felt her heart clench, knowing it was most likely time to leave seeing her bag placed by the entrance.

"Hinata-chan...Are you ready?" Tenten called out with a smile.

Hinata could only nod with a small smile in return. Inwardly she didn't want to leave the safety of the estate at all, but seeing the excitement on Tenten's face, she knew she just couldn't refuse.

"Y-Yes I am" Hinata answered her with a smile.

"I will take your bags and load them into the car" Neji stated as the girls nodded.

"Well then, have you two said your goodbyes?" Tenten asked

Both couples nodded as Sasuke gave Ino a hug and Naruto pulled Hinata towards him and gave her a kiss that made her cheeks flare deep pink.

"Remember I will fetch you when everything is done, alright hime?" Naruto assured her.

Hinata nodded as she left his warm embrace and Tenten took her hand and Ino's and pulled them away to her waiting car. Naruto walked out to the entrance, his eyes never leaving Hinata, wondering if he was doing the right thing by letting her go. Another car had the ignition running as Neji gave a nod.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked curiously.

A few of my father's men that he trusts they will follow the girls back to my fathers estate to ensure there safety." Neji answered.

Naruto nodded as did Sasuke, the only others they had to hand would be Kotetsu and Izumo and Naruto knew that his father had already got them to remain on gaurd at the estate for his mother. Naruto felt more calmer in the knowledge that Hunata's family was finally doing something for her. He couldn't really be angry at Neji or Neji's father Hizashi after he had heard they was also in the dark about Hinata's past life with her father.

"Are they dependable Neji?" Naruto asked

"Yes they have served my father for a few years now in the branch house" Neji answered calmly.

"Very well I trust your judgment Neji" The blonde replied feeling his heart hurt seeing the woman he loved about to leave him.

The men watched in silence as their other halves got into the car and waved at them as Tenten began to drive away. They watched as Tenten's car began to leave the estate with the other car that had Hizashi's men inside following behind. Naruto turned to both Sasuke and Neji and nodded, no words were needed as they entered inside to gather their things and regroup with the others to set off to face Toneri.

 **oOoOo**

"Danzo has arrived at the base Minato" Kakashi informed.

"I see...gather everyone and make sure everyone's communicators are in order." Minato ordered.

Kakashi nodded, gathering the waiting group ready to head off. Minato glanced at his wife who decided to hold the fort until they returned.

"I will stay here Minato-kun and communicate with everyone" Kushina stated softly.

"Very well Kushina, have Karin and Temari assist you"

"They have already insisted they will...Just please remember your promise" Kushina whispered.

"I give you my word that I will return to you" Minato assured her with a smile.

"Minato...Everyone is ready" Kakashi called out.

The blonde nodded as he kissed his wife and walked out of his office. He could see another group forming and it was Naruto's team.

"So I see you are also setting off?" Minato questioned.

"Yes we are" Naruto answered.

The group's nodded at each other as they made their way to the awaiting vehicles. Naruto stood where he was as did Minato, they each watched as their team had got ready to depart.

"I have faith in you son" Minato stated

Naruto stiffened, knowing that this could be the last time they saw each other, but he had to keep faith that they would see each other again.

"I have faith in you too dad. Besides, you need to become Hokage and ensure that people like these bastards we are facing won't occur again" Naruto replied.

Minato chuckled as he grabbed his son into a hug, not caring if anyone was watching his show of affection.

"I will see you soon Naruto, give him hell." Minato whispered as he patted his back.

"The same to you, dad" Naruto replied as they both parted and set off to their awaiting teams.

Kushina watched from the doorway as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Karin hugged her sister close, giving her comfort seeing her husband and son leave to face those that was threatening their family.

"Remember, have faith in them...They will return. You can't get rid of them that easily sister" Karin whispered with an assuring smile.

Kushina sniffed and nodded, knowing that she had to remain positive. Minato gave her his word after all and he had never ever broken them.

"Come on, Temari and I are going to be listening in on the teams" Karin ordered.

Kushina nodded and followed behind her.

 **oOoOo**

Tenten could only sigh, feeling the depressing atmosphere radiating from both companions. She was sure that Ino was aware of what was going on due to Sasuke. Hinata however, wasn't aware of it due to what Neji had told her.

 ** _Flashback_...**

 _Tenten was waiting in the large lounge room, it was incredibly large and well decorated. This was her first time visiting the estate with Neji who had briefly informed her that Naruto, his cousin's husband, had asked for his assistance. Neji hadn't informed her everything, only that she would be taking Hinata back to the Hyuga estate and look after her until they returned._

 _Kushina had greeted them both and directed Neji to the meeting room out back. He nodded in gratitude and headed there immediately as Kushina showed her into the lounge room, instructing one of the maids to bring refreshments over._

 _"It's lovely to see you again Tenten...I trust you are aware as to why you were brought here?" Kushina questioned._

 _"It is lovely to be here and I must say your home is very beautiful. To answer your question, Neji did say something about his assistance to your son Naruto and that I will be taking Hinata with me back to the Hyuga estate?" Tenten answered._

 _"Yes...Well you see, my husband and son will be heading off to take care of some personal matters. Your fiancé's father had contacted my husband wanting to offer his services, which my family is grateful for. Hiroshi himself had asked for permission for Hinata to remain at the estate with her friends until Naruto returns." Kushina explained cryptically._

 _They had then conversed on a few things between them, as Naruto had then appeared in the room with Neji beside him. They talked briefly and Naruto nodded in Tenten's direction before he turned and left. Kushina, sensing the atmosphere, decided to give the young couple their privacy and got up from the sofa and nodded to Neji as she excused herself._

 _"Neji-kun?"_

 _Neji sat down beside her holding her hand within his as he began to speak._

 _"Tenten-chan...I will be going with Naruto and his friends to help him with some business that has suddenly come up." Neji confided._

 _"What business Neji?...And don't you dare lie to me. We said no more secrets between us, remember" Tenten reminded._

 _Neji sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep the details from her and began to explain everything he had just heard and what he knew of as Tenten listened on intently._

 _"Your poor cousin...I understand now" Tenten replied solemnly._

 _"So you now understand why I'm going with Naruto and the others?" Neji questioned._

 _"Yes I do...Just be careful." Tenten answered_

 _"I will...But Naruto has asked that Ino be brought with Hinata and that nothing about what he is doing is to be told to her" Neji added._

 _"Do you think that's wise?...Don't you think she deserves to know?" Tenten queried_

 _"I know what you're saying has a point, but I do agree that she shouldn't know about the details. Knowing Hinata, she would be worried and tell him not to go." Neji answered._

 _"I see..."_

 _"I need you to take her back to the estate...my father and grandfather are expecting her arrival."_

 _Tenten nodded as she grabbed him and kissed him._

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Tenten broke from her thoughts, hating the unbearable silence between them all and decided to start up a conversation, anything so that the atmosphere in her car could lift.

"So girls, I was wondering what kind of movies are you into?" Tenten exclaimed shattering the silence altogether.

"Well...I'm into the romance movies, mainly chick flick ones" Ino replied with a small smile seeing what Tenten was doing and feeling relief.

Sasuke had told her what was really going on and she didn't agree with keeping things from Hinata. She didn't deserve that, but Sasuke pleaded with her to not breathe a word of it to Hinata, and had to give him her word, which she wasn't very happy about.

"Really? Well there are a few that I like. What about you Hinata-chan?"

"W-Well...I really e-enjoyed the princess Gale movie I w-watched with Naruto-kun the other day" Hinata answered.

"Oh princess Gale? Her movies are so awesome!" Tenten exclaimed brimming with excitement in her voice.

Ino and Hinata giggled and relaxed more in Tenten's company.

 **oOoOo**

The two men had been given instructions and was certain that their target was inside the front car and couldn't believe their luck that they had spotted it in time. They had also aknowledged the other car that was following close behind at a reasonable pace. The large van that they was driving followed and both knew they had to be quick, as they wasn't sure how far the journey was they were travelling to.

"Shit...it looks like we need to be quick" One of them announced.

"I know can you remember which one of the girls was our target?" The man called Zori asked

"I can't remember the order was given quickly seeing as we were in Konoha already" His partner Waraji replied.

"Shit...I can't fucking call the boss...The signal is weak!...This is a fucking pain, we need to act quickly though" Zori stated calmly

"Agreed...What's the plan Zori?"

His partner Zori had explained what the plan would be and their only option due to not being sure who was their target was, had decided to grab the two out of the three.

"So the blondie and the blue haired one right?"

"That's right we will leave the driver. We must make sure that they are out of it so that they cause us no trouble, or else we will have to kill the driver. Which would be a shame after all, she is quite pretty. Maybe we should take her after all for us huh Waraji?" Zori answered with a smirk.

"Yeah why not Zori, I like what you're thinking" Waraji replied with a matching grin.

"But first we have to deal with these bastards in front of us" Zori exclaimed.

"Wait give us some distance I have an idea so just watch the road ahead " Waraji stated.

He took his hand gun out from the holster from inside his partially opened jacket. His handgun was already equipped with a silencer, pulling down the window to his side, he leaned out of it knowing he had to make the shot count. Aiming for the rear tires he hoped that the bullet would hit its target. He was after all one of the top marksman in Gato's gang.

Licking his lips and closing one eye he made the shot and watched hoping that the distance wouldn't effect his aim. The bullet hit it's mark, making a pop sound that made the car in front swerve off road. Zori laughed as they quickly passed hoping that they wouldn't have a problem taking out their initial targets it was too easy.

"Get ready for impact and get that dart gun ready will ya" Zori ordered

"Ready to use...I'm just waiting for you to get your ass in gear" Waraji retorted.

"Whatever man"

Tenten was laughing happily, she wasn't aware of the large van getting closer to her own car, she briefly looked up to her rear view mirror seeing as the van was planning to overtake her. She did wonder where the other car was but rolled her eyes briefly as she continued her conversation. What happened next had happened so quickly she didn't even have a chance to react.

One minute she was talking and laughing and the next was a loud bang and a large force of gravity followed by screaming being heard. She felt her whole body being jerked around, thankful that she had her seatbelt on. She briefly hoped that her two friends did as well. Suddenly her whole body jerked around on impact banging her head hard, making her moan in pain until she saw nothing more than darkness.

Zori and Waraji got out the van seeing that they had hit the car hard, it had rolled over and landed off road into a ditch. The car had smoke escaping the engine as they opened the doors as quickly as they could, thanking the darkness surrounding them. Zori grabbed Ino and pulled her out seeing that all three were out cold. Waraji had grabbed Hinata and then pulled out Tenten, noting the blood that was trickling down the latter's then placed her like Hinata over his large shoulders then hurrying back towards their waiting van.

"You better get driving Zori. I will drug the girls up to keep them quiet and tie them up till we get to our destination." Waraji shouted as he closed the van door behind him.

Zori nodded as he shifted into gear, screeching the tires upon the road and darted off in high speed to get away from the scene not caring if they had been watched or not. The job had been fulfilled and now they had to head back to Gato's base and receive payment on another job well done.

 **oOoOo**

Danzo was now inside his new office looking over the reports on what the members of his root program had been doing since his last visit. His special root forces was small in number than at his other base but they were adequately prepared for any confrontations that could be heading his way.

Part of him hoped that he could bide his time safely and secure here, until he could once again make plans for his revenge against Minato and those that sided with him. He couldn't risk heading back to Konoha, not for a while at least he would have to hope that Sai would fend off any upcoming problems to his main base and destroy any further incriminating evidence held there.

His attention went towards Toneri. That little bastard had hidden his real information well. So he wasn't the last of his family as he had initially informed him. His real intention was the girl Hinata and he surmised that he was going to get the girl from under his nose before A had her. If he would of told him the truth from the start he may of considered his options at the time, and maybe just maybe his plans wouldn't of failed miserably as they had.

No...What angered him was the betrayal and the lies he had told him. Toneri was concealing the truth from him from the very start and he was ashamed and embarrassed that he hadn't looked more into the man when he had first sought him out. Toneri was according to the report the leader of the branch side, similar to how the Hyuga was. However, there was another member of the Otsutsuki family...Momoshiki.

Danzo smiled and decided to begin his revenge with the telephone numbers provided. They may be interested in certain information he had that he suspected Toneri hadn't yet revealed. Picking up the phone he decided to contact another contact of his and he needed his services after so long.

"Torune"

"Yes Lord Danzo"

"Contact Sai to check back at the base also have him send out a small search party for Shion and have them contact you when she is found. Make it quick."

"Of course, my lord" Torune bowed as he left the room.

The phone call he made was ringing as he held the phone to his ear, awaiting the other side to pick up as he helped himself to a cigar from the managing box upon his desk. Finally the other end answered that made Danzo smirk inwardly hearing the familiar male voice talk back to him.

"Greetings Gato...I have some business I wish to discuss with you"

 **oOoOo**

 **With Team Jiraiya...**

Jiraiya really wasn't happy as he was currently en route to meet up with two of Itachi's friends named Hidan and Kakuzu. He wasn't happy that he had to bring Tsunade with him. He had opted to keep her back at the estate where he knew she would be safe from any danger that was more than likely to occur. The thought that she could be in danger through her insistence that she accompanied him, made him worry. He didn't want to lose her after perusing her for so long.

"Will You stop showing off Jiraiya-kun...I was not going to sit around and wait for your perverted ass to finally show up back to me" Tsunade retorted.

Jiraiya swallowed thickly, seeing the desirable woman beside him fold her arms that lifted her large breasts and made them appear more larger, letting a trickle of blood flow from his nose.

"I just don't want you to get hurt hime" Jiraiya stated softly hoping, the blood flow wasn't noticeable to her.

Tsunade huffed turning her face go him with her eyes narrowing into a death glare.

"Don't you dare take me for being weak Jiraiya, I can handle myself just fine. Besides, I can help any injuries that are sustained in this mission. Don't you even think that you're getting away from me just yet, especially since you wouldn't leave me be for years" Tsunade answered.

"I know that hime...I don't think you as weak and I never have. But I can't help but want to protect the only woman I love from any danger and harm" Jiraiya protested softly.

Tsunade felt herself soften at his words. She knew very well that the man beside her loved her deeply. He never gave up hope that she would one day relent to his advances and finally she did. Being with Jiraiya had opened her heart once again and she found that she was now happy as she had ever been. The thought of him facing off against their old acquaintance Orochimaru scared her, she vowed that she wouldn't lose anyone else again not now that she found love and happiness again.

"I love you too Jiraiya-kun, I just want to remain by your side, I know you didn't want me here and I understand your reasons, but you must understand that I feel exactly the same way as you do."

Jiraiya sighed and gave her a warm smile, taking her hand into his with a gentle squeeze of assurance.

"Sir, we are almost at the meet up place" Tokora announced.

"Good how long to our arrival Tokora?" Jiraiya replied.

"Around five minutes sir"

"Good, it's about time we arrived" Jiraiya answered still holding Tsunade's hand within his.

'I wonder if you know that I am paying you a visit... old friend' Jiraiya inwardly thought, knowing that Orochimaru would definitely be expecting company

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thanks for those of you that have reviewed on each chapter, your feedback is really appreciated by me. Also again I'm thanking to those new readers that has added my story to their favourites and follows! I also wish to thank gio08 for proofreading each chapter of Hard Love he has been fantastic and has helped me continue with the story when I was losing drive to finish it.**

 **The next couple of chapters will be in parts, like the event night chapters. I do hope you will look forward to those. I did originally plan to only do 5 chapters but as you can tell that sort of went out the window. The team's are now off and what happened to the girls? You will have to wait and see it all unfold.**

 **I also want to announce to you all that I will be posting up a collection of one-shots. I do have many stories planned to bring out (Look at my profile for details ;) ) I won't be looking to start them until next year as i focus on the stories I have ongoing. The collection of one-shots will be updated as and when.**

 **Also for those of you following my other story In A Demon's Possession I am waiting for my beta Oceanmoon to get back to me as they have been busy. I hope to post another chapter soon and also Hot For Teacher by the end of this month. Also if your a guest I urge you to please join fan fiction and have an account, you don't need to be a writer to have one I can't answer messages from those of you who are guests.**

 **Added A/N:- Apologies for any confusion guys, I have relisted this chapter as the chapter I posted previously was wrong. When I write out chapters it takes me a couple of days, quicker if I have the chapter mapped out already. But other times I write out maybe half and then go back to write the other half and then go through it and add more content to certain parts I have already set out until I'm happy with it.**

 **Well I did that but the I did something I usually don't do I pressed the save as button and I usually put the story name 'Hard Love' then chapter on each saved file, but I put Hard Live instead. So what I did was I copied and pasted the added bits to the chapter. My fault as i didn't check the chapter when I sent it to gio08 and I didn't check it before I posted it. I have only reallynlooked at the reviews and then read the chapter and saw my mistake!**

 **So apologies and hope you will forgive me for that!**

 **Until next chapter x**


End file.
